Fraternal Rivalry
by LMXB
Summary: When Adam returns to National City to bond with Carter, Kara ends up getting involved and both of Cat's sons try to win her attention.
1. Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 _ **A/N:**_ This is set sometime after the events of Bizarro.

* * *

"Good morning Ms Grant." Kara said entering her boss's office with a latte.

"And what exactly is good about it?" Cat asked. "And that was rhetorical so don't start spouting Disney nonsense."

"Anything else?" Kara questioned, guessing it was going to be one of those days.

"I think you have done enough damage already." Cat said.

"Sorry, what?" Kara asked, taken by surprise. "What have I done?"

"You have destroyed the harmony of my family."

"I have?"

"Is that an admission of guilt?"

"More a question of surprise. Wh, what exactly have I done?"

"Adam."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him. I-"

"Kara, what did I say about your personal life?"

"To keep it personal."

"So why are you talking?"

"Because you are blaming me for Adam leaving National City."

"I am actually holding you responsible for Carter's withdrawal."

"Carter?" Kara asked confused.

"Yes, ever since I told him about Adam he has withdrawn into his shell again."

"Has he met Adam?"

"Not yet. They are meeting today, which is why I have a migraine building."

"I'll get some Advil." Kara said leaving the office.

-00-

"Carter, this is Adam, Adam, this is Carter." Cat said as Adam entered her office.

"Hey buddy." Adam greeted smiling. In response Carter slightly lifted his head to look at Adam before quickly looking down at his shoes.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you two to spend some time together, so Adam, perhaps you can take Carter to lunch." Cat suggested.

"Sure." Adam said hesitantly as Kara entered the office.

"Here are the proofs you asked for." She said before noticing the guys and smiled at them greeting. "Hey Carter, Adam."

In response both of them smiled a goofy grin at Kara and waved their right hands. The action causing Cat to roll her eyes.

"Can Kara come with us?" Carter asked.

"Come with you where?" Kara asked confused.

"Lunch."

"Oh I can't. I have to go through-" Kara started to explain only for Cat to interrupt.

"It can wait. Go."

-00-

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she saw Alex at Noonans.

"Getting lunch."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Kara pressed confused why Alex would be in this part of the city.

"Shouldn't you?" Alex countered.

"I am kind of." She said as Adam and Carter walked up behind her. Seeing Alex's raised eyebrow sighed.

"Alex, this is Adam and Carter." Kara said before looking at the boys and explaining. "This is my sister Alex."

"Nice meeting you." Adam said shaking Alex's hand as Carter hid behind Kara.

"Likewise."

"Would you like to join us?" Adam offered.

"I don't want to intrude on whatever this is. But I am sure I will see you again." Alex commented before turning to Kara and adding. "See you tonight." She then glanced back at Adam and said. "Unless you have plans."

"No, no plans." Kara replied awkwardly.

"Really?" Adam asked. "Perhaps we could go for dinner?"

"Can I come too?" Carter chipped in.

"I can see you have your hands full, so I will see you later." Alex smirked before walking off.

Kara briefly glared at her sister's back before turning back to the hopeful looking Carter and saying. "Perhaps we should focus on one meal at a time?"

"Sounds like a plan." Adam agreed "Why don't you get a table and I will order."

-00-

"So how's school?" Kara asked as she sat opposite Carter.

"Okay I guess."

"Only okay?"

"We've been studying electronics, it is not as fun as astronomy."

"I love astronomy." Kara smiled.

"You do?"

"Sure. I used to spend all my evenings staring out at the sky learning about the constellations."

"I want a telescope for my birthday." Carter said as Adam sat down. But the second he did Carter fell silent and Adam looked to Kara for help.

"So, um, I'm sure that you both have loads of questions for each other." Kara said. "Carter, is there anything you want to know about Adam?" When Carter silently shook his head Kara tried. "Not even his favourite console game?"

"I guess." Carter said non committally.

"Actually I don't really play games." Adam said earning a shocked look from Carter.

"So not games then." Kara said. "There must be something you want to know Carter." Kara pressed.

"Do you know Superman?" Carter asked looking up.

"Why are you a fan?" Adam questioned amused by the sudden excitement.

"Not really, but if you did I was hoping you could get me a meeting with Supergirl."

"Wow, you have a lot of focus and drive." Adam commented.

"Mom, says it's important to have goals." Carter pointed out.

"Okay, so any goals for this afternoon?" Adam questioned.

"Can we have another Nerf battle?" Carter asked looking more at Kara than Adam.

"I think your mother would fire me if we turned the office into a battle ground."

"She didn't last time." Carter pointed out.

"Firstly, she didn't know. Secondly, I think she was more concerned by the fact I let you board a train with a bomb." Kara said as Adam watched the exchange confused by what he was hearing.

"Technically you didn't let me." Carter pointed out.

"Not how your mother saw it." Kara replied.

"What about at the weekend then?" Carter asked. "Then we could do paintball."

"Might need more than just the three of us." Adam pointed out.

"What about your sister?" Carter asked Kara.

"Way too competitive." Kara answered.

-00-

"So what do you think of him?" Kara asked as she and Adam watched as Carter went off to buy some ice creams.

"Sweet kid. Very different from my mother. He does have impeccable taste though."

"How do you mean?"

"His crush on you."

"He has a crush on Suoergirl, not me."

"Everyone has a crush on Supergirl. But he also has a crush on you." Adam pointed out.

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah he does."

"Your mom will kill me."

"And upset both her sons? I don't think so." Adam smiled as her phone bleeped.

"Sorry, I have to go." Kara said reading the message.

"I'll bring Carter back to the office later."

"Thank you."

"But it will cost you, dinner tonight." Adam grinned.

"Adam-"

"Okay, how about a movie. No strings attached and if you really don't want to talk to me you can watch the film."

"I'll see you back at the office." Kara smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe." Kara said walking off.

"What's a maybe?" Carter questioned as he approached Adam.

"A movie tonight."

-00-

"Please tell me you have not lost both my sons this time." Cat said as Kara entered her office.

"No, Adam is bringing Carter back later."

"How are they getting on?"

"Um, good I think."

"You think?" Cat asked unimpressed.

"Carter was starting to warm to Adam when I left."

"That's good." Cat said said.

Kara waited sensing Cat wanted to say something else, when when no words were forthcoming she said.

"Right, well I should go and get your tea."

-00-

"Hey mom!" Carter said entering Cat's office, Adam following behind.

"Carter. How was your afternoon?"

"Good. Can we see a movie tonight?"

"We?" Cat asked.

"Adam and-" Carter started to explain only for Cat to interrupt and say.

"I guess so, I could even come."

"Cool. I''ll tell Kara."

"Tell me what?" Kara asked entering the office carrying Cat's tea.

"Mom said she'll come to the movies with us tonight."

Kara quickly glanced at Adam who stood grimacing in the corner. Seeing the exchange Cat guessed what was happening and asked.

"Carter, who exactly is coming tonight?"

"You, Adam, me and Kara."

"You know, Kara never actually said she would come tonight." Adam said trying to give Kara a way out.

"But she is not doing anything else." Carter argued before looking at Kara and pleading. "Please come."

"I, um, don't want to intrude on a family night." Kara said.

"You won't be, in fact you are practically family, mom has never had an assistant as long as she has had you." Carter pressed "Tell her she won't be intruding." Carter said looking at Cat.

Before Cat could speak Kara's phone rang, looking at the caller ID she said. "Sorry, I really need to take this." With that she left the office whilst answering.

"CatCo, Kara Danvers speaking."

"That is awfully formal for one of my calls." James replied.

"Makes it sound official." Kara pointed out.

"So is everything okay? Couldn't help but notice the deer in the headlights look you were wearing in there."

"Where are you?" Kara asked looking round before seeing James wave from next to the water cooler.

"So everything okay?" James asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"You would not believe me."

"Try me."

"First I need a good excuse about what this call is about."

"Delay in the new ink order." James said.

"That's pretty good." Kara conceded.

"So what's up?" James questioned.

-00-

"Where's Adam and Carter?" Kara asked when she had finally built up enough courage to re-enter Cats office.

"Adam took Carter home." Cat said. "Has your pretend emergency passed?"

"Yes." Kara said not seeing the point of lying.

"Good. Tell me, do you plan on breaking my son's heart again?"

"I never planned on hurting Adam. I was trying to protect him."

"Please, I have lived that excuse."

"People in my life get hurt. I don't want Adam to get hurt."

"That logic has hurt both you and Adam." Cat pointed out. "Life is a gamble and to really live you need to take risks." Cat said before looking long and hard at Kara before asking. "Tell me do you like Adam?"

"Of course I do. I mean he is a great guy, funny, sincere, kind." Kara listed as her smile grew.

"In that case, stop living in fear of what might be. Worry about what you want for a change. At the end of the day you have a choice, do you want to exist or do you want to live?" Cat said before adding. "I know it is not the evening you had planned, but it would mean a lot to Carter, and Adam, if you came tonight."

-00-

"Hey." Alex greeted answering her phone. "Everything okay?"

"Thanks to you, no."

"Me? What have I done?"

"Your not so subtle hints at Adam means we are going out tonight."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alex asked perplexed. "I mean you have been moping ever since you dumped him."

"When I say we, I don't mean Adam and me."

"Carter's coming too?" Alex asked trying to bite back a laugh.

"And Cat."

"Awkward." Alex commented.

"You think?"

"Don't stress about it."

"That ship has already sailed."

"What are you doing on this family date?"

"Don't call it that. We are seeing a movie."

"Then what are you complaining about? You turn up, sit in silence for two hours watching a film, then you leave. Assuming you and Adam can keep your hands off each other there is nothing to worry about."

"Now you've jinxed it." Kara said as someone knocked on her door. "Hang on." She said before using her X-ray vision. Seeing it was Alex she walked to the door whilst speaking over the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. Are you going to let me in?" When Kara opened the door Alex hung up and said. "I told you not to get stressed."

"Not helpful."

"Come on. Let's find you something suitable to wear."

"What's the point? Cat will criticize whatever I wear."

"The point is to impress Adam, so unless you are dressing for Cat it doesn't matter what she says."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said confused when Alex answered the door.

"Hey again." Alex greeted. "You want to come in? Kara will be ready in a minute."

"Sure, thanks. So you live here too?"

"No."

"But nearby?" Adam guessed.

"Close enough to be here quickly if there are any problems."

"I don't intend to be a problem." Adam commented.

"Good to know." Alex said as a silence descended. Eventually it was broken by Alex asking.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Kara is nervous about dating and getting in a relationship with anyone. She is going to try to bolt because she can see all the reasons it won't work."

"Okay."

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't want a relationship."

"Okay."

"So she needs to see all the reasons why a relationship is good and not anything that will scare her. Inviting your mother on dates is definitely going to scare her."

"That wasn't me." Adam protested. "You think I want to go on a date with my mom? Wait does that mean she views it as a date?" He asked smiling.

"You will have to ask Kara that."

"So how stressed is she about tonight?"

"Scale of one to ten?" Alex asked, when Adam nodded she stated. "One hundred."

-00-

"Sorry again." Adam said as he parked his car.

"That is at least the twentieth time you have apologised, I am beginning to think you are not related to Cat."

"It is probably not too late to get you out of this." Adam offered.

"And have your mother view me as a coward for the rest of my career?"

"I doubt she views anyone who willingly comes in and works for her day after day as a coward." Adam said.

"You have a lot to learn." Kara chuckled nervously. "So shall we? Being late is probably not a good idea either."

"Let's go then." Adam said as they got out of the car. "But please don't hold this against me and please don't get freaked out."

-00-

"Kara." Carter greeted before looking at Adam and with less enthusiasm saying. "Adam."

"Buddy." Adam said as Kara smiled at Carter and Cat.

"You want to get some snacks?" Carter asked Kara.

"Um, sure." Kara said as Carter took her hand and pulled her towards the vendor.

"I seem to have competition." Adam said watching Carter and Kara disappear.

"She does seem to enchant the male members of my family." Cat agreed before looking at Adam and saying. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's fine." Adam shrugged. "Besides Carter is my brother, I want to get to know him. Not when I'm on a date, but baby steps." He smiled.

"So I have a question." Adam said. "When do I get to meet the rest of the family?"

"Which rest are you thinking of?"

"My grandmother, as in your mother."

"That meeting will not happen until I am certain your soul is strong enough to survive."

"She can't be that bad."

"Adam, imagine all the bad things you ever felt about me, magnify and personify them and you have my mother."

"She can't be that bad."

"She's worse. I doubt that even Kara could think of a kind thing to say about her." Cat said as Kara and Carter approached.

"More people coming?" Adam asked as he looked at how much food Kara and Carter were carrying between them.

"No, just us." Kara smiled as she handed a large bag of M&Ms to Cat and popcorn and soda to Adam.

"You don't think you may have gone overboard?" Adam asked.

"I like to eat when I watch things." Kara said.

"It is a miracle you can function with that much sugar in you." Cat commented looking at the mountain of food Kara still held. "You really should take better care of yourself." She then looked at Adam and Carter and added. "We should take our seats."

"You okay?" Adam whispered to Kara. "Not too freaked out?"

"I'm fine." Kara smiled at him.

-00-

"Can I pick the seats?" Carter asked as they handed over their tickets.

"I don't see why not." Cat said.

"Cool, then this row." Cater said.

"Well aren't you going in?" Cat asked.

"I thought you could go in first. So I am safe in the middle." Carter argued trying to arrange sitting next to Kara.

"You are practically a man." Cat said not fooled by his argument. "You can cope with sitting on the end. Off you go." She added before following her disgruntled youngest into the row.

"I'd normally say ladies first, but in this instance I think I'll go first." Adam said to Kara as he followed his mother into the row.

As the film started Adam glanced over at Kara and smiled as she quickly became absorbed in the movie.

Adam spent most of the film watching Kara rather than the screen as he became mesmerised by her reactions to onscreen events. At times it felt like Kara was living every moment. At one stage, however, Kara turned and saw Adam staring at her. Smiling he reached over and took her hand. In response Kara looked down at their joined hands before gently squeezing Adam's hand and looking back at the screen.

-00-

"Did you enjoy the film?" Adam asked Carter as they left the theatre.

"Yeah, it was really cool." Carter replied enthusiastically until he saw that Adam and Kara were holding hands. Not to be deterred he asked. "Do you want to get some dinner?"

"I have work tomorrow." Kara said. "I need to get home and get some sleep."

"But it is only eight." Carter argued.

"Kara has a long day ahead of her tomorrow." Cat commented.

"You could give her the day off." Carter pointed out.

"I really couldn't." Cat said. "Now say goodnight Carter we are heading home."

"Night." He said reluctantly.

"Good night." Kara smiled as Adam said.

"Night buddy."

"So do you really want to get some sleep?" Adam asked Kara once Carter and Cat were out of earshot. "Because I was thinking we could go get a meal, if you can actually eat after all the popcorn, nachos and candy."

"I can still eat." Kara smiled.

"That is one freaky metabolism." Adam said.

"You have no idea." Kara smiled.

"So was that a yes to food?" Adam asked. "No strings attached?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It was a yes to food, strings attached." Kara said shyly as she looked up at Adam.

"As in a date?" Adam asked hopefully.

"As in a date." Kara smiled.


	2. Best brother ever

**A/N:** This grew into more than one chapter piece...

* * *

"Hey." Adam smiled as he approached Kara's desk.

"Hey." Kara smiled back.

"So, I hope I didn't keep you out too late last night."

"Not at all."

"Good. So is my mother around?"

"She is in a meeting until ten."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"I don't want to get you into trouble." He said, the smile still on his face.

"Trouble?" Kara asked confused.

"Distracting you from work. I imagine my mother doesn't appreciate that."

"No, she doesn't." Kara agreed still smiling.

"But if she is in a meeting she will never know."

"Unless someone tells her." Kara pointed out.

"Who would tell her?" Adam asked.

"Carter?" Kara suggested.

"Good point. He definitely seems to be holding a grudge against me." Adam said. "Any ideas how to win him over?"

"I thought you were getting on okay?" Kara asked.

"Not so much. He doesn't appreciate sports and I don't play video games. Plus I am dating you. Maybe your friend can help."

"What friend?" Kara asked confused.

"The photographer from the Daily Planet. He's friends with Supergirl isn't he? That's what my mother said anyway. Carter would love to meet her. If I arranged a meeting he'd have to like me. It would be his best vacation ever."

"Carter's just shy. He'll come round." Kara assured Adam unaware that the subject of their discussion was sitting watching them.

"Hey Carter." Winn said seeing the youngster sitting near his desk.

"Hey."

"What's got you down?" Winn asked noticing Carter was less upbeat than normal.

"That." Carter said nodding to the other side of the office where Adam and Kara were standing very close together chatting and laughing.

"I thought they weren't going out." Winn said disappointment in his voice.

"They are now." Carter said sounding as disappointed as Winn.

"Since when?"

"A couple of nights ago."

"How did I not know?" Winn question, shaking his head as Kara and Adam laughed again.

"What's going on?" James asked noticing the forlorn looks on Winn's and Carter's faces. Following their gazes he saw Kara and Adam and commented. "Oh. You have to admit she looks happy."

"Really happy." Winn agreed.

"Look on the bright side, you'll see a lot more of her. And there are worse people to have as a kind of sister." James said to Carter.

-00-

"So I was thinking we could go bowling after this?" Adam suggested as the barman brought over their drinks that evening.

"Bowling?" Kara asked, clearly not taken with the idea.

"You don't bowl?" Adam guessed.

"Not so much don't, more haven't since I was fourteen."

"Bad experience?"

"Um, strange experience."

"Now I'm curious." He said leaning forward just as Kara's phone buzzed.

"Sorry I have to go." Kara said looking at her phone.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, no. Nothing serious, but I really have to go." Kara said.

"I get it."

"Really?"

"No, but I can live with it." Adam shrugged. "Just as long as you don't use it as an excuse to break up."

"Thank you." Kara said relieved.

-00-

"I knew it was a mistake." Kara said as she collapsed on her couch later that evening.

"What was a mistake?" Alex asked sitting next to her.

"Dating."

"I thought you liked Adam."

"I do."

"And he likes you?" Alex asked.

"I think so."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ignoring the Cat thing, the whole running out of dates thing."

"I thought you said he took it okay."

"He did, but that doesn't mean he should have to. And I know I can't tell him, but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck."

"I'm sorry." Alex sympathised.

"Winn was right. I will never have a normal girl meets guy thing. The superhero never gets the guy."

"Winn said that? When?" Alex asked.

"When I lost my powers. But he was right I can't do this."

"Just because Winn is a geek doesn't mean he is always right." Alex said. The comment causing Kara to snort and ask.

"Can I use that argument on you?"

"Being a geek doesn't make me always right. Been you older sister makes me always right."

"You know technically I was born way before you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but not on Earth so it doesn't count." Alex countered before turning to face Kara. "Seriously though, I know this Adam thing is hard, but you more than anyone deserve to be happy. Never forget that."

-00-

"Hey." Kara said as she met Adam in Noonan's at lunch.

"Hey yourself. Everything okay?" Adam asked smiling.

"Yes thanks. About last night, I'm sorry."

"Any explanation to go with that?" Adam asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I mean I could lie, but I don't want to do that. I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you the truth either."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Your family?"

"No."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Kara assured him. "Well actually no, I'm not. I really don't want to keep you in the dark or run out on you, but it is beyond my control."

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Kara, I like you, a lot. And I wish you felt comfortable enough round me to tell me what it is that has you occupied at strange hours, but I am not going to rush you."

"Thank you." Kara said surprised.

"Just know, when you are ready I'm here."

"Thank you." Kara repeated as Adam's phone rang.

"Sorry." He said glancing at Kara. After a few moments he ended the call and looked apologetically at Kara.

"Sorry, I need to go."

"I don't think I am in any position to complain." She pointed out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I have a job interview."

"You do? Where?"

"The solar energy plant."

"That's great. Good luck."

-00-

"So." Cat said as Kara entered her office.

"So?" Kara asked confused.

"So, anything you want to tell me?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Is there something you want to know?"

"Yes." Cat said leaning back and removing her glasses. "What game are you playing with my son?"

"Game?" Kara asked confused.

"Leading him on, then abandoning him."

"I thought you wanted our relationship to be purely professional." Kara said not wanting to discuss the previous night's events.

"That was before you started to mess my son around, again. I refuse to let you drive my son away from this city and me."

"I am not messing him around and I am not leading him on and I am definitely not planning on driving him away from anywhere or anyone." Kara said. Knowing Cat would not ket her leave without any explanation she added. "If you must know I had a family emergency."

"You don't have a family." Cat said more harshly than she intended and she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I just don't want to lose Adam, again."

"I may have lost my mother and father, but my foster family is still family." Kara said. "My family is the most important thing in my life. I warned Adam that my life was complicated and he says he understands." Kara said before saying. "Adam-"

"Adam what?" Cat asked following Kara's transfixed gaze to one of the TV screens where reports of an accident at the solar plant were taking priority.

"He's there. I have to go." Kara added running out.

-00-

As Supergirl landed by Adam's side and caught a large panel moments before it would have hit him he looked at her to say thank you. Only being this close to her he saw something he hadn't seen from a distance so instead said, barely above a whisper. "Kara?"

Hearing her real name nearly caused Kara to drop the panel. However, she regained her composure before placing it safely on the ground. "I think you may have a concussion." She said, hoping Adam would feel confused.

"Definitely don't have one of those." Adam said, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Let's get you out of here." Kara said scooping him up and flying him to safety. "Do you need a hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." He said still trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.

As they reached a safe distance Supergirl landed and set Adam down before turning to fly off.

"Wait." Adam said.

"I have to go. People need me."

"I'll wait here." Adam replied.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said when she finally approached Adam an hour later.

"Hey." Adam replied looking up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"How did you know?" Kara asked, resigning herself to the fact that Adam wouldn't be fooled.

"Not that hard." Adam said. "You really thought glasses and a change in hair style could hide who you really are?"

"Works for most people." Kara said.

"Perhaps that is because they don't know you. The biggest clue is your warmth and goodness, it kinda shines through whether or not you are Kara or Supergirl." Adam said before asking. "Does my mother know?"

"No."

"Really? How is that even possible? She's Cat Grant."

"Um, well, she did kind of guess at one stage, but I managed to persuade her she was wrong."

"How did you do that?"

"Long story. But she is now convinced. And she doesn't want anyone to ever know she once thought Supergirl and I are the same person."

"So why don't you want people to know?"

"To protect my family. If people knew who I am they would use it against me and my family would be in danger."

"And you think my mother would have told the whole world?"

"I honestly don't know. But when she thought I was Supergirl she basically said I wouldn't be able to work for her. I know it may sound strange, but I need to work at CatCo. It keeps me grounded." She then paused and looked straight at Adam. "I know I have lied to you and I have no right to ask anything from you, but I need you to keep this to yourself."

"Technically you never lied, you just omitted a lot of information." Adam said. "And I get why you did it. You have my word I won't tell anyone. You mean too much to me."

"Thank you. So what now?"

"How do you mean?"

"You never signed up for this, I understand if it is too much."

"Are you breaking up with me? Again?" Adam asked.

"No. But if you wanted to break up I get it."

"Why would I want to break up?" Adam asked confused. "Because you're Supergirl? What has that got to do with anything? I already knew that you had a heart of gold and put other's first. Nothing has changed." He said before leaning in and kissing her.

When they finally broke for air Kara asked. "So we're good?"

"We're good." Adam smiled.

"Good." Kara replied. "But I should probably head back before your mother fires me."

"Okay, but you owe me a date." Adam pointed out. "Tonight."

-00-

"Adam? Are you okay?" Cat asked when her son entered her office.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Are you sure? I was so worried." She added, clearly rattled by what she had seen on the news feeds.

"Really, I'm fine." Adam smiled.

"What were you even doing there?"

"Um, well, actually I had a job interview."

"You did? Does that mean you are planning on staying in National City?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." He said glancing over at Kara.

"How did it go?" Cat asked.

"Didn't even start. The explosion got in the way."

"There will be other interviews." Kara said encouraging.

"You could always work here." Cat offered.

"Thanks, but I want to make my own way." Adam said.

"If that's what you want." Cat replied as Carter entered the office. On seeing Adam he commented.

"You are so lucky."

"I was never in real danger." Adam said. "I knew Supergirl would come for me."

"I didn't mean that. You got to fly with her." Carter pointed out. The comment causing Adam and Kara to exchange amused smiles as Cat pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know, when I was with Supergirl I asked her for a favour?" Adam said to Carter.

"You did? But she was saving you." Carter replied as Kara looked on confused.

"Yeah, I asked her if she would mind taking someone special on a quick fly round the city."

"Really Adam, Supergirl is not your personal concierge." Cat said.

"If you don't ask you don't get." Adam pointed out.

"And what did she say?" Kara asked looking pointedly at Adam.

"She said yes." Adam replied with less confidence.

"That was kind of her." Kara commented.

"Well, she is very kind." Adam returned. "And I explained how much it would mean to Carter."

"Me?" Carter asked excitedly. "She is going to take me flying?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled ignoring Kara's gaze.

"You are the best brother ever." Carter said grinning.

"Was anyone planning on asking my permission for this joyride?" Cat asked.

"You're not going to say no are you mom?" Carter asked, his eyes brimming with concern.

"When is this flight happening?" Cat asked knowing full well she couldn't refuse her son.

"Tonight, pretty much now in fact. She said to meet her on the roof at six." Adam said.

"Cool." Carter said running off.

"Carter, slow down." Cat said walking after her youngest leaving Adam and Kara in her office.

"Flying?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry. But you saw how happy it made him." Adam apologised.

"You can't volunteer me for things like this."

"I know and I really am sorry, it just sort of slipped out. It won't happen again."

"It had better not."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll do it."

"Thank you." Adam said sheepishly.

"You owe me big time." Kara said.

"It's worth it, did you hear 'best brother ever'?"

"I'll buy you a mug." Kara said.

"Thank you." He repeated before kissing her.

"I'll see you up there." Kara said.

-00-

As Supergirl flew off with Carter Cat asked.

"Where's Kiera?"

"Um, she said she had something to do." Adam said.

"Be careful Adam, I don't want you to cost me an assistant."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Singing another woman's virtues in front of your girlfriend never goes down well, even if the other woman is Supergirl."

"Wait, you think Kara is jealous?" Adam asked trying to keep his face straight.

"If she has any sense she would be." Cat said.

"I promise you Kara is not jealous. She and I are in a really good place. If she quits it has nothing to do with me. If you are really concerned about her leaving you could try giving her a pay rise or getting her name right." He suggested.

In response Cat gave him a withering stare and said. "If you are reconsidering my employment offer you may comment on how I handle my staff, otherwise you may keep your opinions to yourself."

-00-

As Alex reached Kara's door that evening she was surprised when it opened before she knocked. The thing that surprised her more though was that Adam was on the other side.

"Hi." He greeted equally surprised.

"Hey. Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Not really." Adam said quietly. "I'm just leaving."

"Where's Kara and why are you whispering?" Alex asked.

"She's asleep." He said answering both questions.

"Don't worry, she sleeps through everything." Alex assured him before asking. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah just tired."

"Okay, if you see her before I do ask her to ring me." Alex said turning.

"Wait. Can we talk?"

"Um, sure."

"Inside? If you are sure it won't wake her." Adam said.

"Trust me, Metallica could play in there and it wouldn't wake her." Alex said entering the apartment and smiling when she saw Kara asleep on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

"I wasn't sure if I should move her to her bed." Adam said.

"She'll be fine there." Alex replied before looking at Adam and asking. "So what's up?"

"Well, today I was involved in that accident at the solar power plant."

"I know. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Supergirl. The thing is that when she was rescuing me I saw something that seems to evade most people."

"What's that?"

"The truth. That she is Kara." Sensing Alex was about to argue he said. "Denying it won't change it. I know who she is."

For a moment Alex just stared at him then sighed before asking.

"Does she know you know?"

"Yes. And she was really freaking out about you finding out. So I need you to know she didn't tell me. I figured it out by myself. She tried to persuade me I was wrong but,"

"She can't lie to save her life." Alex finished for him.

"Yeah, so don't be mad with her."

"I'm not." Alex said wondering what exactly Kara had said. "I'm concerned."

"I am never going to tell anyone."

"Including your mother?"

"Especially my mother." Adam said. "Kara told me why she needs to keep her identity secret and what happened when my mother guessed. I promise you her secret is safe."

 _ **-TBC?**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I have a few ideas for additional chapters and if time allows I will try to write them.


	3. Adam's father

"What's the emergency?" Alex asked as Kara opened her apartment door.

"I need help."

"I gathered from your overly dramatic text message."

"This is serious."

"What is?"

"Adam's father is in town and I am meant to be meeting him for dinner in like an hour."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's Adam's father."

"You work for his mother." Alex pointed out.

"That's different. Besides I was already working for Cat Grant before I met Adam."

"Kara you take on and beat killer robots and super powered aliens. You can handle Adam's father."

"I do all of that as Supergirl, not as Kara."

"As Kara you take on Cat Grant."

"I don't really take on Cat Grant, I just work for her." Kara argued. "And even then I come out second best. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Kara, you are annoyingly likeable." Alex said. "Adam's father will like you."

"What if he doesn't?" Kara asked trying to decide if she should be insulted by the first comment.

"Then he's an idiot."

"That doesn't really help me."

"Kara, stop worrying." Alex said sternly. "The only person whose opinion matters is Adam's. And he already likes you. You will be fine. And I promise that we won't call on Supergirl unless it is an end of the world scenario."

"Thank you."

-00-

"Kira!" Cat snapped the following day as she noticed Kara was once again not paying attention.

"Um, yes Ms Grant?" Kara said, embarrassed she had zoned out again.

"Have you had a fight with Adam?"

"No." Kara said before growing concerned and asking. "Does he think we have had a fight?"

"Not that he told me." Cat replied.

"Then why did you think we had a fight?"

"Because you have been distracted all day. On top of that you are frowning. Someone like you doesn't frown, unless they have spun a run-of-the-mill and trivial issue into something apocalyptic." She paused and waited for Kara to speak. When she didn't she continued. "Seeing you were fine yesterday I can only assume something happened between you leaving the office last night and coming in this morning. Based on that facial tic I know I am on the right track. So what happened?"

"Adam's father."

"Adam's father what?" Cat asked confused.

"He's, um, well, he's in the city at the moment."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Why am I only finding out about this now?"

"Well, Adam wanted to tell you himself."

"When? After he'd left? What is he doing here anyway?"

"He wanted to meet me, apparently."

"And has he?"

"Yes, last night."

"And?"

"It didn't go so well." Kara said. When Cat silently stared at her though she explained. "When Adam wasn't there, he, well, he-"

"He told you that you weren't good enough for Adam?" Cat guessed.

"Kind of, among other things."

"And you listened?" Cat asked, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"Well, yes."

"Kira, have you learned nothing from me? You have to stop putting so much stock in what others say."

"But he's Adam's father."

"Which is precisely why you shouldn't listen. When I listened to him I lost Adam. If it makes you feel better, his attack was probably not aimed at you."

"It seemed pretty personal." Kara said.

"I meant it was probably your connection to me that put you in the firing line. He has probably convinced himself that I am setting the whole thing up in order to get Adam back."

"He did say something along those lines." Kara replied.

"Have you told Adam?"

"No, of course not."

"Why of course not?" Cat asked.

"I don't want to place Adam in the middle."

"Technically he already is." Cat said.

-00-

"I thought you could use this." Alex said holding a tub of ice cream as Kara opened the door.

"You're a mind reader." Kara said taking the tub from Alex and moving to the couch.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well last night?" Alex asked as she sat opposite Kara.

"Not unless it is opposite day, in which case it went really well."

"What happened?"

"Well, Adam's father said I wasn't good enough for Adam, I was Cat's pawn, that I was holding him back and stopping him being with Megan."

"Megan?"

"The love of his life and almost fiancée, apparently." Kara said eating a large spoon of ice cream.

"Wait. What? What did Adam say?" Alex questioned trying to keep up.

"He wasn't there. He waited until Adam was out of the way before telling me all of this."

"But you mentioned it to Adam later?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He has only just started having a relationship with his mother, I don't want to damage his relationship with his father." Kara said.

"You have to talk to Adam." Alex said.

"I know. But what if it is all true?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Go with your gut." Alex said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go. Ms Grant needs me back at the office."

-00-

"Hey Alex." Adam smiled when he saw the elder Danvers sister head towards him in Noonan's.

"Remember we had a conversation where you promised you weren't going to be a problem?" Alex asked, foregoing all small talk.

"Um, yeah."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Megan."

"Megan what?" Adam asked looking completely perplexed. "Wait, Megan my ex? What does she have to do with anything? How do you even know about her? Have you been investigating me?"

"No, but I'm starting to think I should have." Alex shot back.

"Slow down. What does Megan, who I have not spoken to in over a year, have to do with anything?"

"A year?"

"Yeah. What's this about."

"Your father."

"My father what?"

"Told Kara she was the love of your life, you had nearly married her and that Kara was getting in the way of your happiness."

"Why would he say that?" Adam asked confused. "It's not true. Why would he lie? When did he say that?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't Kara tell me?"

"Family is important to Kara, she doesn't want to do anything to damage yours."

"Do you know where she is now?" Adam asked.

The question causing Alex to say. "She had to go back into the office, but I'll see if she is still there." As she pulled out her phone and loaded up an app. A couple of taps later she turned the screen to Adam showing him a map.

"You track your sister?" He asked confused.

"She has a knack of finding trouble."

"Does she know?"

"No and if you tell her I will make your life hell."

"My lips are sealed." Adam said as he noted the location.

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled as he snuck up on Kara who stood on a balcony at CatCo.

"Hey. Were we meeting?" Kara asked confused.

"No. I just thought I'd surprise you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess."

"A very lucky guess." Kara commented. "Seeing how my day finished a couple of hours ago and it was a last minute emergency that brought me back in."

"I heard your boss was a slave driver." Adam smiled as he stood next to Kara. "Nice view."

"It is." Kara agreed.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's been brought to my attention that my father may have said some things last night that were inappropriate, rude, out of place and wrong."

"Who told you that?" Kara asked.

"How many people did you tell?" Adam countered.

"Not many." Kara said avoiding eye contact.

"But not me?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You wouldn't have. Let me explain about what he said."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Adam said. "My father is great and he means well, but after what happened with my mother he doesn't trust women who have potential and are driven. He obviously saw those qualities in you and panicked. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kara said.

"It kind of is. I should have warned you, I just thought he was over it by now. I mean he seemed fine with my last girlfriend and she makes my mother look relaxed and lacking direction." He paused and then explained. "For the record. I have not spoken to Megan in over a year. She didn't approve of me dropping out of school."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She didn't want me for me, so it could never have worked. We weren't meant to be. Besides if we were still together I would never have come here and never have met you." He smiled as his phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Kara asked as she watched Adam stare at his phone in confusion.

"Um, I don't know. Apparently there is a family dinner tonight."

"Family? As in?"

"Both my parents. I didn't even know they could exist in the same room. You are coming too."

"What?" Kara asked paling.

"My mother's instructions."

"By instructions you mean orders?" Kara guessed.

"Based on the phrasing, yes." Adam said. "My dad is not a bad person and I'm sure my mother will be keeping him in check. Of course they could be too busy killing each other to actually notice if we are there. If that happens we leave."

"Hang on, I need to take this." Kara said as she heard her phone ring. "What's up?" As she listened she glanced at Adam before asking the caller. "How bad is it?...okay, I get it. I'll be there." Hanging up she looked apologetically at Adam.

"I'd almost say that was planned." Adam commented.

"I wish, there is a crazed alien on the loose. I really need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." Adam said as Kara disappeared.

-00-

An hour later Adam sat in the restaurant, sitting with both his parents for the first time ever, wishing he wasn't. If they weren't his parents watching the tennis match of insults may have been therapeutic. As it was though they were his parents and the evening was anything but relaxing. Just as he was losing the will to go on he saw Kara rush through the door. Standing up he immediately walked over to greet her.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked seeing how unhappy Adam was looking. "Sorry I took so long."

"When I arrived they were already bickering and they have been bickering ever since." Adam said. "To be honest I'm not sure they would notice if I disappeared."

"I wouldn't be so sure, they are both looking this way." Kara said.

"You okay?" Adam asked remembering that Kara had been off dealing with a real emergency.

"Yeah, everything is contained, I hope."

"Sorry you have to deal with this as well." Adam apologised as he led her to the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said as she sat down next to Adam.

"Tardiness is not a good quality." Cat replied. "Neither is prioritising something over my son."

"Sorry Ms Grant."

"Stop apologising, it is annoying." Cat said. Kara opened her mouth but then shut it again.

"Drink?" Adam offered adding quietly. "You'll need it."

"Thanks." Kara smiled sympathetically at Adam.

"I ordered for you." Adam said. "Hopefully the food will be here soon." He added as an awkward silence descended.

"So, Adam said you were a huge Osprey fan." Kara said being the first to break under the oppression of silence.

"Yes." Adam's father replied, opting for the monosyllable approach.

"I was thinking we could all go to a game." Adam suggested.

"Oh please, Kira doesn't know the first thing about football." Cat said as Kara muttered.

"Baseball."

"Clearly she does knows something about the Ospreys." Cat said before turning to Kara and suggesting. "Perhaps if you put this newfound research skill to use at work you would be better at your job." The comment causing both men to look at Cat in surprise as Kara quietly said.

"I will do my best."

Before anyone could comment further the starters arrived.

-00-

As the waiter took away the dishes from their main course the two men sat some what shellshocked having witnessed half an hour of Cat criticising Kara. Seemingly oblivious to the situation Cat said standing.

"If you'll excuse me a moment."

Adam sat stunned at his mother's apparent attack on Kara and was torn between going after his mother and staying with Kara. Eventually his temper won out and he excused himself and hurried after his mother.

Left alone with Adam's father Kara sat nervously. Once again uncomfortable with the silence she asked. "So how are you enjoying National City?"

"The people leave something to be desired." He said, the comment referring to Cat, but he immediately saw how it could be misinterpreted and quickly said. "I didn't mean you. I want to apologise. I spoke out of turn yesterday. Adam is my world and when I found out he was dating Cat's assistant I assumed Cat was behind it. I just want to protect him."

"You mentioned that last night." Kara said as she played with her napkin.

"I really am sorry. Cat's behaviour tonight has proved me wrong. While I admit I may go about it in the wrong way all I want is for Adam to be happy."

"So do I." Kara replied.

"I can see that. Does Cat talk to like that everyday?"

"Oh, no. Only days she actually sees me or rings me." Kara smiled.

"And you chose to work for her?"

"Um, yeah. She's harsh but fair. Forces me to meet her high standards. She makes me become a better person." Kara explained.

"You have a very unique outlook. I can see why Adam likes you. And for the record he and Megan were never compatible."

-00-

"So I'm a little confused." Adam said as he reached Cat while trying to stay cool. "I thought you liked Kara?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" Cat asked.

"Both. I thought when you arranged tonight you were going to help."

"Your father doesn't like Kira or approve of your relationship because he thinks I am using her to manipulate you. I am merely demonstrating that is not the case."

"By performing a character assassination?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Have I said anything that is incorrect? I have not said anything I don't say at work. She is fine with it. Besides, does that not look like they are getting on?" Cat said nodding over at the table where both Kara and Adam's father were smiling.

"Well yeah." Adam conceded.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he and Kara walked hand in hand along the river an hour later. "Because right now I would totally get if you didn't want to see me or anyone from my crazy family ever again."

"I'm fine." Kara said. "And you're right, your dad is a great guy, once his insecurities and protective nature have been put to one side."

"And my mother? She was kinda brutal."

"If there is one thing your mother knows, it is how to manipulate the players. Your dad has accepted me. If it weren't for your mom and how she acted he wouldn't have done."

"Seriously? How can you be so relaxed about what happened?"

"Firstly, I have worked with your mother for a long time. I have had pretty much every verbal insult thrown my way. Secondly, because I have worked for her so long I know her intentions were good tonight."

"You really have a unique outlook on things." Adam commented, but when he saw Kara chuckle he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Your dad said the same thing earlier. You're a lot alike."

"And that's a good thing?" Adam asked.

"It is now he doesn't hate me." Kara smiled.

"So I was thinking tomorrow night we could go out, maybe without anyone else from my family?" Adam suggested.

"Isn't your dad still going to be in town?" Kara asked stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, he doesn't fly back until Saturday."

"Then you should spend tomorrow with your dad. We'll spend Saturday night together."

"You are not just saying that because Grimm is on are you?"

"Um, no." Kara lied, badly.

"I can't believe you are putting Grimm above me." Adam grumbled.

"Really? You've known me how long?" Kara smiled before yawning.

"You tired? Sorry, I forgot you were busy saving the City before dinner."

"I'm okay." Kara said failing to suppress another yawn.

"You're inability to lie is kinda endearing." Adam smiled releasing Kara's hand and instead putting his arm round her shoulders. "Let's get you home."

 _ **-TBC?**_


	4. Car Crash

_**A/N:**_ This chapter turned out slightly different than I had planned and is a little more angsty at the start. But it does have a light hearted ending.

* * *

The second Kara saw the news report about a mass pile-up she raced to the wintery scene. Just as she arrived she saw two cars slide off the bridge into the icy water below. Knowing there was no time to spare she dived into the water and raced to the first car. Having pulled the first one from the frozen water and put it back on the road Supergirl quickly went back for the second. As she plunged into the frozen water she headed straight for the sinking SUV. She was so focused on reaching it she did not consciously notice how weak she was starting to feel. When she finally reached the SUV it had already hit the riverbed. Heading straight for its rear she attempted to lift it from the bed and carry it back to the surface. But when she tried to lift it she found she didn't have the strength. Panicking she looked around and saw the all too familiar green rocks on the riverbed, a few feet from the car, all of which were draining her powers.

Moving to the front of the car she looked inside and saw, to her horror, Adam and Carter, both of whom were still able to breathe as the water had not fully invaded. Seeing Supergirl at the window Adam pulled out his phone, wrote something and held it up to the window.

"Take Carter, he won't survive the cold." The message read causing Supergirl to shake her head. The movement causing Adam to pull his phone back and type something else.

"I'm trapped. Carter isn't. Save him. Please." Supergirl read. She then watched as Adam turned and spoke to Carter before giving him a hammer. Carter then moved to the back of the car and smashed the window.

Knowing the decision had been taken out of her hands Supergirl moved to the broken window grabbed Carter and swum for the surface, using all her strength to fight the Kryptonite. As they rose through the waters she became free from the kryptonite and could go faster and faster. When she had finally broken through she flew Carter to a waiting ambulance. Not giving the kryptonite a second thought, having put Carter down, she headed straight back into the icy water.

As soon as she reached the SUV for the second time she swum through the broken window and moved to Adam who was now completely submerged in the freezing water, struggling to free his pinned leg. As he saw Supergirl he reached out and squeezed her hand and mouthed at her to go. Shaking her head she moved towards his leg.

Knowing he was about to run out of oxygen Adam tugged her hand again forcing her to look at him. He then leaned forward and kissed her before passing out.

Struggling with panic, her lack of powers and lack of oxygen Supergirl used what strength she had left to yank the beam that trapped Adam's leg. As she tugged she was loosing hope, but then she finally felt it give. With Adam finally free she dragged him through the window and then swum him to the surface.

Knowing there was little time the second they broke through the water she flew Adam straight to the hospital before watching on helplessly as the medical staff wheeled him off.

She stood outside the hospital dripping wet unaware and uncaring of the crowds that started to surround her. She had no idea how long she was stood there for but when she finally turned she found herself face to face with Cat.

"Ms Grant." She said.

"How could you?" Cat asked barely able to keep her anger in check. "What gives you the right to chose one life over another? If my son dies it is on you."

"I'm sorry." Supergirl said feeling lost, confused and upset. She glanced at Cat one last time then flew off.

-00-

Not even bothering to knock Alex opened Kara's door with her key and walked straight in, immediately seeing her sister sitting on the floor in her drenched Supergirl uniform, typing away on her laptop.

"Kara?" She asked moving to her sister's side.

"Alex?"

"You okay?" Alex asked causing Kara to shake her head and start crying. Dropping down by her side Alex hugged Kara as listened as her sister explained.

"I couldn't help them. Kryptonite. I was too weak. Adam told me to save Carter. I went back, but he wasn't breathing. He died. It's my fault."

"Slow down Kara." Alex said trying to keep up. "Adam is going to be fine."

"No he isn't. He wasn't breathing."

"He's going to be okay." Alex said. "I spoke to the hospital before I got here. He is going to be fine. But you should be there with him."

"He's alive? But he wasn't breathing."

"I promise you he's alive. We'll go to the hospital and you can see for yourself."

"He won't want to see me. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Alex said before asking. "What did you mean kryptonite?"

"It was on the riverbed. It drained my powers. I didn't have the strength to move the car."

"You knew there was Kryptonite and you went back in?" Alex asked.

"Of course. I wanted to save Adam. I couldn't leave him"

"Go get into something dry, then I'll take you to the hospital." Alex said, hoping an authoritative voice would work on Kara.

"I need to finish this first." Kara said her voice almost distant as she pointed at the laptop.

"What?"

"I'm clearing Cat's diary, she'll want to be at the hospital."

"I'll do that. You get ready. Then we'll go to the hospital."

-00-

"Kara." Carter exclaimed as he ran and hugged her when he saw her enter the room.

"Carter. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said as Cat demanded.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would want me here and I had to clear your diary and rearrange tomorrow's meetings." Kara listed almost mechanically. "How is he?"

"Alive, no thanks to Supergirl." Cat said visibly upset.

"But she saved him." Carter protested not understanding why his mother was upset with his hero.

"But not fast enough." Kara said. The bitterness of her tone surprising Cat.

"She went as fast as she could." Carter continued to defend as he took Kara's hand and tugged her towards a chair. As Kara sat down he asked. "Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"

"Um, no. Thanks." Kara replied as Cat watched the exchange.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Kara asked as she looked at Adam.

"They say he will be fine. They don't think he was without oxygen long enough to cause damage. But his knee is damaged and will take time to recover."

"Has he woken yet?"

"He's drifted in and out a few times." Cat explained as she continued to hold Adam's hand.

-00-

"Adam?" Cat asked when she saw him open his eyes an hour later.

"Hey." He smiled. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay, my son is in hospital because Supergirl failed."

"She saved me." Adam said looking at Cat. "I'm okay."

"I was so worried." Cat said, struggling to control her eyes which were watering up.

"I'm okay." Adam repeated. "Supergirl didn't fail."

"She left you to die."

"I told her to. There was no way she could free me before Carter went under." Adam said. "She did what she had to guarantee at least one of us survived."

"If she were stronger, if she had been quicker it wouldn't have mattered."

"She did all she could." Adam said. "More importantly she did the right thing." He added looking at Kara before drifting off to sleep.

As Kara wrapped her arms tighter round her body Carter misinterpreted her actions and wrapped a blanket round her shoulders.

"Thanks." Kara said confused.

-00-

The next time Adam woke he found himself in a silent room unnoticed by two of the other occupants who sat lost in their own thoughts. The third occupant immediately noticed and moved to his side.

"You okay buddy?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you and Supergirl." Carter smiled.

"What are brothers for?" Adam smiled as Carter asked.

"So you're okay with Supergirl liking me more than you? I mean she did save me first." Carter asked.

"You are clearly her favourite." Adam agreed as Cat snapped.

"I wish you would take this seriously."

"I always take Supergirl seriously." Carter said confused.

"I give up." Cat said standing. "I need food."

"What would you like?" Kara asked slipping into assistant mode.

"I am quite capable of finding my own food."

"But it is a hospital, with germs."

"I am well aware of where I am." Cat said. "Come along Carter."

"How are you doing?" Adam asked when he and Kara were finally alone.

"I'm not the one in hospital."

"Technically you are." Adam grinned before sobering and saying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"For making you do that. I could see how much it affected you. I'm sorry you were in that position."

"It was me who failed. I wasn't strong enough or smart enough."

"Smart enough?" Adam asked confused.

"If I had managed to move the Kryptonite first I would have been able to lift the car, but I panicked and didn't think about that option."

"Kryptonite?" Adam asked confused.

"It's a radioactive material from my planet. It drains me of my powers."

"And it was in the car?" Adam questioned feeling lost.

"No the riverbed."

"Wait, there was a material that you know about, that took away your powers on the riverbed?"

"That's why I couldn't lift the car."

"Did you know it was on the riverbed?"

"Not until I couldn't lift the car."

"But you knew about it when you came back for me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why did you come back? You could have died."

"I couldn't leave you. I can't lose you." Kara said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are not going to lose me." Adam said cupping her cheek and wiping the tear away with his thumb. "Thank you for saving us."

"I nearly didn't. You were so close to dying. I mean technically you did die."

"I'm okay." Adam assured her. "And you did save me, and Carter. We are both here because of you."

-00-

"Carter, what are you doing?" Cat asked noticing he seemed to be empting the vending machine.

"I'm getting some food for Kara."

"You have enough food to feed an army. What aren't you telling me?" Cat demanded.

"Wh, what do you mean?"

"You have been very attentive to Kara, offering her food, giving her a blanket now raiding a vending machine. Why?"

"When Adam told me to break the window he said I had to look after Kara."

"And giving her diabetes is your idea of doing that?" Cat questioned.

"She likes this stuff." Carter shrugged.

"That doesn't mean it is good for her." Cat pointed out.

"But it makes her happy." He then looked at his feet as if building up courage to speak. Eventually he asked. "If Adam is going to be okay, why does Kara look so sad?"

"I don't know." Cat confessed.

-00-

As Cat was returning to Adam's room she noticed the same solitary figure sitting in the corridor that she had seen every other time she had left her son's room. Assuming there could be only one explanation for their constant presence she marched up to them and said.

"Would you like a press statement? Some photos perhaps?"

"Excuse me?" The exhausted looking woman asked looking up from her laptop.

"Don't play innocent. You have been planted in that chair almost since Adam was brought in. So what sordid publication do you work for?"

"I assure you I am not in the media. I am here for Kara."

"I don't understand." Cat confessed.

"I'm her sister."

"I see." Cat said looking at Alex. "Actually, and it is not often I say this, but I don't. Why are you sitting out here by yourself? Does Kira even know you are here?"

"Kara," Alex said slowly and deliberately, "doesn't know I'm still here. I'm here because I know how badly this is affecting her and at some stage she will crash and she'll need me."

"So your plan is to live here? Why not just go and talk to her?"

"Because right now she needs to be with Adam and know that he's going to be okay."

"You can't just stay here, you look exhausted. What good will you do her if you collapse." Cat pointed out. "She will be fine while she is here." Cat said.

"Why? Because you're here?"

"For starters."

"No offence, but you don't even know her name." Alex pointed out.

"If your sister really cared about what I called her she would have told me." Cat said dismissively. "I promise you that while Kara is here she will be fine and she will have use of my car and driver to take her home as soon as she is ready. She will not be alone. You think it will make her feel better if she comes out here and sees you looking like this? Let me answer that, no it won't. Go home." Cat ordered before walking back into Adam's room.

"How is he?" Cat immediately asked.

"Asleep again. Where's Carter?"

"Phoning his father. He'll be back soon." Cat said as she sat and carefully looked at Kara. Feeling the intensity of the gaze Kara started to feel uncomfortable and asked.

"Did you want me to go?"

"Should I?"

"Um, I don't know. I mean you probably want to spend time with Adam, without me around that is."

"I will have plenty of time for that in the next few weeks. He is moving in with me."

"He is?" Kara asked surprised.

"Of course he is, he will need help due to his leg, where else would he go?"

"Um, does Adam know?"

"Not yet." Cat shrugged as she continued to stare at Kara. Eventually she said. "Carter asked me an interesting question outside. He wanted to know why, if Adam was going to be okay, you looked so sad. I assumed that it was because you were reliving some childhood memories. However, looking at you now it is not so much sadness I see, but guilt. What are you feeling guilty about? For your sake I hope you are not about to break his heart, again."

"What? No. How could you think that?" Kara asked flustered.

"In which case why do you look haunted by guilt?"

"Because Adam nearly died and I couldn't do anything."

"Like with your parents." Cat guessed. Not giving Kara time to respond she added. "Taking responsibility for something you had no control over is not healthy."

-00-

"How's Adam?" Alex asked when Kara finally returned home.

"Um, he's awake and he seems to be okay, apart from his leg. What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused by but grateful for Alex's presence in her apartment.

"I thought that at some stage you would come home and when you did you would need someone to talk to. So here I am."

"How did you know I would be here, now?"

"I didn't."

"So why are you here?"

"As I said I knew you would want to talk at some stage. I was just making sure I was around when you were ready."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Alex.

"So how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Been better. I felt so useless." She then pulled away and bit her lip before asking. "Alex, what if it wasn't an accident? What if someone deliberately put the Kryptonite on the riverbed and forced Adam's car off the road?"

"One step ahead of you. Ten years ago there was a meteor shower. During that time some meteorites came down n the City, causing damage as they did so. What we know was the ones recovered by the DEO had Kryptonite in. We also know some came down in the river and was never recovered."

"Shouldn't it have washed away by now?"

"Did you see how much junk was on the bed?" Alex asked. "While some probably got washed away, I can easily seeing some hanging around trapped in the junk."

"Even if he wasn't hurt deliberately I still failed him." Kara said quietly.

"You saved both of them, not to mention the people in the other car." Alex pointed out. "I know it was a tough decision, but if you hadn't made it they could have both died."

"That's not what Cat said." Kara replied. "She hates me, well Supergirl."

"Cat was lashing out. She thought she was going to lose her son." Alex replied. "At the end of the day she wasn't there. She has no idea what was the right decision. What has Adam said?"

"He thanked me for saving him and apologised for putting me in that position. And criticised me for going near Kryptonite."

"I'm starting to like him." Alex commented.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she entered Adam's temporary room at Cat's house. Noticing he and Carter were playing computer games she asked. "When did you start gaming?"

"Carter has been teaching me to help with the boredom."

"He sucks though." Carter said.

"I'm not that bad." He said causing Carter to look at him in disbelief and comment.

"I think the pain killers are altering your mind."

"Hey." Adam protested. "Don't be mean to the invalid. Besides you have a ten year head start on me."

"You could have a ten year head start on any game and I would still annihilate you." Carter said before noticing Kara was carrying a bag and asked.

"Have you brought presents?"

"Um, well, I brought DVDs."

"Cool. What?"

"Veronica Mars, Lost, Arrested Development and The West Wing."

"The West Wing?" Adam asked surprised.

"I loved that show, it taught me everything I needed to know about politics when I first came to th-" She was cut off from her nostalgia by Adam coughing causing Kara to remember Carter was in the room. "What I meant was when politics started to matter because of the election."

"Does Alex know you have these and are going to watch them without her?" Adam asked quickly cutting off any follow up question from Carter.

"Yeah, we've seen them all already." Kara said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Adam questioned as Carter asked.

"So which one are we going to watch tonight?"

"We?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you can't hide in here all evening. I'll ask mom which one she wants to watch." Carter said before hurrying from the room.

"How's your leg?" Kara questioned as she sat on the bed next to Adam.

"Getting there. Please stop apologising. You saved Carter and me. That's what matters."

"I didn't say anything." Kara pointed out.

"You were about to. You also need to stop atoning. Don't look innocent, I have been here all day seeing the news feeds come in. I know exactly what you have been up to."

"Those people needed help."

"So will you if you keep pushing yourself too far., even Supergirl needs rest."

"I'm not, I promise." Kara said resting her head on his shoulder. "So why are you hiding out in here?"

"It's my room and I'm not hiding. I am talking to you."

"You should be talking to your mom. She came home early tonight especially." Kara pointed out.

"I know she did, but I am fairly sure you need me more right now than she does."

"I'm okay. Really."

"If you say so, I will believe you." Adam said.

"So you'll talk to your mom, or at least sit in the same room?"

"Only if you're there."

-00-

"Adam?" Cat asked surprised as she saw her son enter the room on crutches. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can rest here. Besides a bit of exercise is good for me." He smiled as he sat down on the couch. "Plus Carter was insistent. He definitely takes after you."

"Kira are you going to loiter in the doorway all evening?" Cat asked noticing her assistant hanging back.

"I was thinking that maybe I should go and give you two some space." Kara suggested not leaving the safety of the doorway. Before Adam could respond though Carter re-entered the room grabbing Kara's hand as he did so and pulled her into the room.

"You can't leave yet. We need to watch Veronica Mars."

"You heard the man." Adam said as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. As she sat down Carter handed her a bowl of candy as he went over to TV to put the DVD in. Just as Kara was about to take a handful Cat commented.

"Kira if you ate less sugar you may achieve better levels of concentration." The remark causing Kara to put the bowl down and stare longingly at the contents.

-00-

"How come we have never seen this before?" Carter asked as the first DVD ended.

"Perhaps because I valued your education higher than your indoctrination into popular culture." Cat said. "Now say goodnight."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, it is late."

"Fine. But can I show Kara my new telescope first?" Carter asked.

"If you want." Cat said.

"Do you want to see it?" Carter questioned.

"Um, sure." Kara said letting Carter pull her of the couch and lead her from the room.

"How's your leg?" Cat asked Adam noticing Adam grimace as he moved it slightly.

"It's fine. It was just getting a bit stiff."

"You sure you are comfortable enough?"

"I'm fine." Adam assured her.

"Well can I get you anything?" Cat asked, wondering why she found it so hard to feel relaxed round Adam.

"I'm okay." Adam said as the two fell silent again. Feeling awkward Cat turned the TV to a news channel and started to watch.

Eventually Adam said. "So, thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay here. Looking after me."

"Adam, I know you have a lifetime of evidence to the contrary, but I am your mother. I would do anything for you."

"I know." Adam smiled before something caught his eye on the TV.

"She is definitely keeping busy." Cat commented following his gaze as the news report showed Supergirl rescue a child from a crashed car.

"Is this live?" Adam asked perplexed.

"That's what it says." Cat pointed out. "She is definitely working her marketing campaign with primetime rescues."

"Why are you being so harsh on her?"

"You nearly died." Cat pointed out.

"Which wasn't her fault." Adam countered.

"If she believed that she would not be setting a new record for heroic acts in a week."

"Just because she feels guilty does not mean she is to blame."

"I can't help how she feels."

"You don't think you may be a little responsible for her guilt?"

"Why?"

"For what you said to her at the hospital." Adam reminded her.

"How do you know about that?"

"Youtube."

"I admit that maybe I let my emotions get the better of me, but she should be thicker skinned." Cat said as the door opened again.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked as Kara re-entered the room.

"Um, yes." She said sitting down next to Adam.

"We were just watching the news." He said staring at her. "Looks like Supergirl is having a busy night."

"Really Adam, you are sounding like Supergirl's stalker." Cat said sipping her drink as Kara leaned against Adam, avoiding looking directly at him.

"I can't help that I am concerned that she is pushing herself too far. I would have thought you would be worried about that too." He said to Cat. "You did name her after all. If something bad happens won't you be held responsible?"

"You think I care about that?"

"Don't you care about your ratings?" Adam pressed.

"Public opinion is fickle and can be manipulated." Cat reminded him.

"What about the City needing a hero. If Supergirl burns out isn't that going to be bad for the City."

"It will. But I don't know what you expect me to do about it. Even if I did want to talk to her, I can't as she won't give me her number." Cat said before noticing Kara was fast asleep against Adam's chest. "Does she normally collapse unconscious at ten?"

"Not really." Adam said. "I guess the last few days are catching up with her." He said glancing down.

"Is she drooling?" Cat asked before turning her attention back to the TV and commenting. "She really needs to be more careful."

"Mother...no" Kara mumbled in her sleep causing Cat's head to whip round and see her assistant start to thrash against Adam.

Knowing Kara's sleep talking might lead to her revealing too much to Cat, Adam gently tried shaking Kara awake. Knowing her presence would only cause embarrassment Cat silently slipped from the room.

When Kara woke up she looked around confused.

"Hey there." She heard a familiar voice say. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I must have fallen to sleep." She replied seeing Adam smiling down at her.

"That you did. You started to have a nightmare so I thought it was better to wake you before you said anything."

"Thanks. Wait your mom was here?" She asked looking round.

"Yeah." The comment causing Kara to bury her face in Adam's chest. As she did so she felt the cold wet patch and mumbled.

"Oh god. Did I drool?"

"Yeah."

"Did your mom see?"

"Yeah."

"I can so never go to work again."

"Could have been worse, you could have snored."

"Not making me feel better." She said into his chest and he gently rubbed her back.

"I'd have sympathy if it wasn't for that disappearing act earlier."

"People needed help and no one noticed."

"Not the point. Please don't push yourself too hard." Adam requested.

"I won't. I should go, I think I have embarrassed myself enough for one night."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Of course." She said kissing him.

"Straight home. No rescuing anyone." Adam said.

-00-

"Surely you are not texting her already. She has only just left." Cat commented when she re-entered the lounge and saw Adam typing on his phone.

"I'm texting Alex, Kara's sister."

"I know who Alex is. Why are you texting her?"

"To let her know Kara is on her way home."

"Why?"

"She asked me to."

"Does Kira know that you are spying on her on behalf of her sister?"

"It's not spying." Adam said. "Alex and I are both concerned about her, we're just making sure there is always someone around for Kara to talk to."

"Is there something in her life I should be aware of?" Cat asked genuinely concerned.

"No. It's just that my accident may have ..." Adam started not saw how to explain without giving anything away.

"Unearthed some childhood traumas regarding her parents?" Cat guessed, preventing Adam needing to lie.

"You know about that?" Adam asked.

"Of course I do. I do wish you wouldn't believe all the rumours you hear about me. I am not the fire breathing, baby eater I am made out to be. At least not all the time."

"I know that." Adam said.

"You do?"

"Of course, Kara sings your praises." Adam smiled. "I just wasn't sure how much she would have said, it is not something that comes up in normal conversations."

"There's a lot I don't know about her. But her family situation is something she has talked about." Cat said. "But I should probably make more of an effort, especially as you two are dating."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am hoping to do another chapter where Kara is the one in need of help...


	5. Solar Flare

_**A/N:**_ This chapter kind of spiralled out of control and the first half turned out a lot more angsty than planned...it does have a less serious ending though...

* * *

"You okay?" Adam asked noticing Kara was looking stressed.

"Yeah, no."

"What's wrong? Has my mother done something?"

"No, nothing like that." She replied before lowering her voice and confessing. "I blew out my powers."

"All of them?"

"It's kind of all or nothing." Kara said.

"I'm sorry. How?"

"I don't know exactly."

"But?"

"Alex said I may have pushed myself too hard last night."

"Kara." Adam said, his tone frustrated.

"I didn't do it deliberately. I hate being without them."

"How long are they out for?"

"I don't know. If it is like last time until my cells are recharged and I have given myself a heart attack."

"What?" Adam asked slightly louder than intended.

"Long story."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not require Supergirl for the next couple of days."

"That I can do. I hope." Adam smiled.

"Now you've jinxed it." Kara said as Cat bellowed.

"Kira!" As she stormed out of her office she was going to shout again, but on seeing Adam her tone softened and she said. "Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I need a favour."

"What type of favour?"

"I would like to borrow Carter."

"What do you mean borrow Carter?" Cat asked.

"I would like to take him out today."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Day off."

"You have only just returned after your accident, why do you have a day off already?"

"There's a health and safety inspection. It looks bad to have me limping round on crutches on the third floor."

"That excuse is so ludicrous I almost believe it."

"It's the truth." Adam replied.

"And where do you plan on taking him?"

"A bookstore." He said confusing both women.

"Why do you want to take Carter to a bookstore?"

"There is a signing, by one of Carter's favourite authors."

"You know I can get a signed book anytime I want?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but this way I get to spend time with Carter." Adam said. Despite her suspicions Cat said.

"Fine. It would sort out the nanny problem."

"You've fired another nanny?" Kara blurted out earning an icy glare from Cat.

"No, she is sick." Cat explained. "Which is why Carter is in my office, which you would know if you had turned up on time."

"Um, you know technically my day doesn't start for another thirty minutes?"

"Your day starts when I say it does." Cat said.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said.

"Perhaps you would like to actually do some work now." Cat said walking back towards her office. When Kara didn't immediately follow she added, "chop chop," causing Kara to scamper after her, Adam limping in tow.

"Hey Carter." Kara smiled as he saw him in the office.

"Kara." He replied before looking at Adam. On seeing the thumbs up signal his smile widened confusing Kara.

"I take it you have remembered what day it is?" Cat asked Kara as she sat behind her desk oblivious to the exchange between Carter and Adam.

"Umm," Kara started guessing 'Tuesday' would not be the right answer.

"It is the day we beat the Planet at their own game." Cat went on.

Seeing Kara was as lost as he was Adam asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Simple, we make our hero better than their hero. After last night it should be easy."

"Does that mean you have forgiven her?" Adam asked glancing over at Kara.

If Cat had intended on answering the question the sudden shouting and screaming outside the office stopped her.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Cat demanded.

"I will go and find out." Kara said walking towards the office door. But before she made it as far as the door she was confronted by two masked gunmen.

"Back you go." One of them said causing Kara to back away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cat demanded standing.

"This is hostile takeover. If you do as you are told it will only be temporary and everyone will walk out of here alive. If not, you will be responsible for the death of your son." He said waving the gun towards Carter, who stood terrified in the corner.

"What exactly do you want?" Cat asked.

"Simple. We just need to borrow your network for a few hours."

"To do what?"

"That is none of your concern." He said. "If I were you I would concern yourself with doing as you are told so you can stay alive. If you cause any trouble I will not hesitate to kill you." He then turned to the other gunman and said. "You're in charge." With that he left.

The silent gunman stayed in the office and watched them. With each passing moment he seemed to get more and more nervous. When Cat's desk phone suddenly rang he marched to the desk, ripped the phone from the socket and shouted.

"Everyone, give me your phones. Now!"

Reluctantly Kara and Adam handed over their phones. When Carter didn't move the gunman looked at the youngest hostage and said. "You too. Now."

"It's, it's in my bag."

"Then get it." He said waving the gun at him, making Carter more scared.

"Do what he says Carter." Cat said trying to sound calm.

After a long twenty seconds of digging trough the bag Carter found the phone and walked towards the gunman with it. But on his way he accidentally knocked over a pot plant breaking the vase. The loud crash angering the gunman even more causing him to wave his gun at Carter as he shouted.

"Do you want to get hurt?"

"I didn't mean to." Carter said, the fear in his eyes.

"Then why did you do it?"

"You don't need to do this." Kara said standing in front of Carter as Cat and Adam watched on helpless from the far side of the office. "It was just an accident. He is not going to cause you any problems." Reaching back she took the phone from Carter, making sure she continued to block him from the gunman. As she offered the phone to the gunman she added. "No one needs to get hurt. Carter is a good kid, he isn't going to cause any trouble."

As Kara used herself as a human shield and tried to negotiate with the gunman, Cat finally saw Kara for who she was.

"Oh my god she is S-" She started only to be cut off by the gun accidentally firing and Kara being hit by the bullet that ripped through her side. Without her powers the effect was as it would have been on any human and she cried in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Kara!" Adam shouted as he limped to her side as the other gunmen entered the office demanding.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I didn't mean to." The shooter said. "It just went off."

"Please she needs to go to hospital." Adam pleaded.

"No one leaves." The newer gunman said.

"She'll die." Adam shot back in despair. The statement causing the gunman to point his gun at Adam and say.

"Move away." When Adam didn't respond straight away he shouted. "Now." Reluctantly Adam moved to the wall and watched the man approach Kara.

As he reached her he knelt by her side and examined the wound.

"It isn't bad. She has a few hours. If everything works out we'll be long gone." He said before standing and walking away from Kara.

"Your issue is clearly with me." Cat said. "You will achieve nothing from her dying. Let her go."

"No. Perhaps her dying on your floor will keep you focused." He said before looking at the nervous shooter. "Come with me and don't kill anyone."

"Kara." Adam said as he returned to her side. "Hold on."

"This is why I need a direct line to Supergirl." Cat said, the blood flowing from Kara convincing her she wasn't the caped hero. Seeing Carter was going through his bag Cat asked. "What are you doing?"

"I have a first aid kit in here." He said, managing to pull out a small kit despite his trembling hands and give it to Adam.

"Since when did you start carrying medical supplies?" Cat asked, trying to keep Carter's attention off Kara.

"After the earthquake. They trained us at school and gave us kits." Carter explained glancing over at Kara.

"Carter." Cat said placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. "She will be fine."

"Adam." Kara said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Easy, it's going to be okay. I need to stop the bleeding. This may hurt." He warned as he pressed a dressing down.

"I hate being powerless." Kara complained quietly as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adam asked as he tried to secure the dressing.

Before Kara could respond a third gunman entered the room causing Carter to shrink back against his mother.

"Everyone over in that corner now." He instructed pointing to the corner behind Cat's desk, farthest from the window.

"We shouldn't move her." Adam said.

"Anyone not over there in the next minute, will be shot. Your choice." The gunman said pointing the gun at Kara.

Reluctantly Adam picked Kara up and carried her to the corner before gently placing her on the ground.

"You." The gunman said to Cat. "Shut the blinds." Seeing her hesitate he asked. "Does everybody in this room want to die?"

"Third button from the left on the desk." Kara said weakly as she guessed the reason for Cat's hesitation.

Nodding her appreciating Cat looked at the desk trying to locate the button before finally pressing it and shutting the blinds.

"Sit with the others." The gunman ordered. "If you all do as you are told, it will be over in a few hours."

"I'm sorry." Carter said as he sat next to Kara.

"This isn't your fault." Kara assured him. "It was just an accident." Seeing how upset he was Kara became desperate to help and asked. "So where was Adam really taking you today?"

"Comic-Con." Carter replied.

"Which one of you hatched the plan and decided to lie to me?" Cat asked both her sons.

"There was no lying." Adam said as Carter jumped in.

"There are stores that sell books there."

"I'm not sure if I should punish you or praise you for creative thinking." Cat said.

"Fairly sure we are being punished enough." Adam said as he squeezed Kara's hand and whispered to her. "Come on Kara, hold on. I know you are a fighter. You have to keep fighting. I need you. Alex needs you."

-00-

"Is she going to be okay?" Carter asked as he glanced at the unconscious Kara two hours later.

"She'll be fine." Cat said, trying to sound confident.

"She doesn't look okay."

"She'll be fine." Cat repeated. "She wouldn't dare quit on me. Besides help will be here soon."

"Do you think Supergirl will come?" Carter asked.

"I'm sure she will." Cat replied.

"What do you think Adam?" Carter asked.

"Sure." Adam said trying to hide the fact he knew she couldn't come because she was bleeding to death in front of him.

Seeing the desperation in her son's face Cat squeezed his hand reassuringly repeating. "She'll be okay. She is a lot more resilient than she looks."

"I know." Adam said as they were suddenly plunged into darkness. Seconds later they heard glass breaking and gunshots. As Carter clung to Cat, Adam immediately tried to shield the other occupants as they all made themselves as small as possible. After the initial round of deafening gunfire they found themselves sitting in an eerie silence.

Eventually they heard the office door open and Adam glanced round, relieved to see Alex approaching.

"Quickly. She needs help." Adam said moving away so Alex could see Kara on the floor.

"Kara?" Alex said dropping to her knees by her sister.

"She was shot." Adam explained. "I couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Al-" Kara tried to say as she drifted back into consciousness.

"I've got you. You are going to be fine." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand with one of hers whilst using her free hand to ring Hank.

"It's Alex. We need Supergirl here now, Kara has been shot, she needs a hospital." The conversation causing Adam to look at Alex as if she were crazy. Ignoring him Alex stroked Kara's forehead saying.

"Hang in there. You are going to be fine."

"Hurts." Kara groaned.

"I know."Alex said. On seeing the fear in Kara's eyes she added. "I promise you it's going to be okay. You are going to be fine. I've got you."

A minute later, much to Adams confusion, 'Supergirl' landed on the balcony. She immediately went to Kara's side and scooped her up.

"I have her." 'Supergirl' assured everyone before flying off into the distance.

Alex gave herself a moment to compose herself before turning to face the other occupants in the room.

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"No, we're all fine." Cat said as Carter clung to her.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Nothing years of therapy won't cure." Cat said before asking. "What took you so long? You hang around for hours in a hospital where you could do nothing on the off chance she may need help, but when she actually needed help and you were in a position to help you were no where to be seen."

"I'm sure Alex got here as fast as she could." Adam said seeing how much his mother's word stung Alex.

"I'm sorry." Cat said also seeing the pain and guilt in Alex's eyes. "I am more shaken than I thought. I am sure you did everything you could."

"You will need to give your statements to the other agents." Alex said calmly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Can't we tell you?" Carter asked.

"I'm afraid not. Technically I am not here." Alex said. "If you'll excuse me I need to check on my sister."

"I'll walk you out." Adam said as he limped as fast as he could towards her. When they were outside Cat's office he said. "I'm sorry about what she said, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I am meant to protect her." Alex said getting into the elevator.

"She's the one with superpowers not you."

"Not today. I made her come into work." Alex said. "I shouldn't have. I should have stopped her."

"She'll be okay." Adam said.

"You don't know that."Alex said frustrated as the elevator reached its destination.

The second they stepped out they were confronted by James and Winn.

"What happened? Where's Kara?" Winn asked.

"She was shot." Alex said.

"But she's like human today." Winn whispered. "Oh god, is that her blood?" He asked noticing Adam's stained clothes and hands.

"Yeah, I guess." Adam said.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"Supergirl flew in and took her away, which was and still is a little confusing." Adam explained.

"We have a friend who can assume her identity." Alex said. "I'm going to go back to base. I'll let you know when she wakes." She added to the whole group.

"Can I come with you?"Adam asked.

"She's been taken to a base I can't take you to."

"You took us." James argued.

"I've known you long enough to trust you."

"Kara trusts him." Winn pointed out. "She didn't leave his side when he was recovering. You know she would want him there."

"You can trust me. Please I need to be there for her. You can blindfold me so I don't know where it is." Adam pleaded.

"Get in the car." Alex conceded.

-00-

"Agent Danvers, when did you introduce an open door policy?" Hank asked as he saw Adam by her side.

"He doesn't know where we are." Alex said. "Kara needs him."

"Do I need to remind you who his mother is?" Hank asked, trying to keep him temper in check.

"We've already covered that. I don't work for my mother. I am here for Kara." Adam said.

"Is there any news?" Alex asked.

"She's in surgery." Hank said. Seeing the panic in Alex's eyes he rested a hand on her shoulder and said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's take your guest to a room."

As Hank showed Adam into a small room he warned. "You are not to leave this room without my permission."

"I won't." Adam promised. "I really am just here for Kara."

"You had better be." Hank warned leaving the room.

As Adam limped round the room Alex tried, without success, to shake the image of Kara bleeding from her mind.

Leaving the room Alex went to one of the training rooms, leaned against a wall and cried. Moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hank. Knowing words wouldn't help he pulled her in for an awkward hug and let her cry on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes Alex pulled away embarrassed and muttered an apology whilst looking everywhere other than at Hank.

"Alex, it is okay to be upset. Everyone knows how close you two are."

"It was my fault she went to work today." Alex said. "She didn't want to, but I told her she would be fine. If I hadn't forced her-"

"She would have gone as soon as she heard what was happening." Hank said. "What happened was not your fault."

Before Alex could respond a doctor entered the training room and said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I assumed you'd want the latest news."

"Go ahead." Hank instructed.

"She is out of surgery and will be fine." The doctor said. "We have moved her under the solar lamps in the hope they will kick start her powers. In the meantime we will treat her like anyone else including painkillers and antibiotics."

"But she'll be okay?" Alex asked.

"Worse case scenario, if her powers don't return she will be in a lot of pain and for the next week or so at risk of infection. But they can both be managed." The doctor assured her. "You can see her when you're ready."

-00-

"What's with the sunbed?" Adam asked as he was shown into the room and he saw Kara lying unconscious under all the lamps.

"Kara gets her powers from our yellow sun, this mimics its effect. We hope that by keeping her here she may regain her powers." Alex explained, grateful to have something to talk about.

"Is it dangerous for her?"

"No."

"Does she spend much time in here?"

"I guess, not as much as she used to though." Alex said. "She's got better at knowing her limits."

"I'm sorry." Adam said confusing Alex.

"For what?"

"Getting you into trouble with your boss."

"He'll get over it." Alex shrugged.

"He seemed pretty angry."

"Trust me that wasn't him angry." Alex said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do have to take some sort of scariness test to work here?" Adam asked. Alex was prevented from answering by Kara starting to wake.

"Hey." Alex smiled as Kara started to open her eyes,

"-ex." Kara mumbled as she saw her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked squeezing her hand.

"Fuzzy."

"That'll pass. Are you in pain?"

"Can't feel anything." Kara smiled, her voice slurred as she looked round before asking. "Why are there elves here?"

"Elves?" Adam asked confused as he gave Alex a worried glance.

"Hmmm, flying elves." Kara said waving one arm vaguely.

"It's probably the pain killers. Without her powers she's feeling the full effects." Alex said as she smiled reassuringly at Kara who asked.

"When did I change rooms? Liked the other one better...more my colour. I miss the elves."

"I'll see if I can find them." Alex said, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be guarding the wall? Who will stop the Wildlings?"

"John Snow has it." Adam assured her.

"Adam?" Kara asked noticing him for the first time.

"Right here."

"Are you wired? That would be cool."

"Um sure." Adam said not entirely sure which answer was best.

"Why don't you get some rest." Alex suggested.

"Rest is good." Kara said as she closed her eyes.

"Um, you sure the non Supergirl didn't drop her or something, maybe banged her head?" Adam asked.

"I think it is just the morphine." Alex said. "But this new territory for all of us." Seeing Adam's confusion Alex explained. "Her powers stop her getting drunk or high. But as she doesn't have them she is ..."

"Stoned?" Adam finished for her.

-00-

"How's Carter?" Adam asked when he finally arrived back at Cat's house.

"Shocked, but he will be okay. How is Kara?"

"I'm fairly sure that is the first time I have heard you get her name right." He smiled as he sat down next to her before saying. "She's awake kind of. She is pretty high from the pain killers."

"I can't imagine her high." Cat admitted.

"It was pretty surreal." Adam said.

"Which hospital is she in? I should visit." Cat said.

"Um, currently she is in a military one. But she said to tell you there is no need to visit and risk exposure to microbes."

"I thought you said she was high?" Cat said suspiciously.

"She is now, but she had a lucid moment between doses." Adam said, panicking his mother would know he was lying.

"That makes sense, I suppose." Cat replied before confessing. "You know for a minute I was convinced she was Supergirl."

"You were? When? Why?" Adam asked hoping his mother would view his surprised expression as the result of a wayward guess.

"The way she protected Carter, the way she tried to talk the gunman down. She carried herself as Supergirl does."

"Only bullets bounce off Supergirl." Adam pointed out.

"Indeed." Cat said wondering why her subconscious kept trying to link Kara to Supergirl when all the evidence was to the contrary. "One thing is clear though."

"What's that?"

"She is more special than I give her credit for."

"You get no argument from me." Adam said.

-00-

"Hey." Alex smile when Kara woke again.

"Alex? What happened?"

"Don't move." Alex warned. "You still don't have your powers, you really don't want to tear your stitches."

"Hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry. We had to reduce the dose of pain killers."

"Why?"

"You went a little crazy, talking about elves. It freaked Adam out."

"Elves? Wait, Adam was here?"

"Yeah, but he's gone back to check on Carter and Cat."

"How'd you persuade Hank to let him in?"

"I didn't, I just kind of brought him."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Are the others okay?"

"They're fine." Alex assured her.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"I was really scared."

"I know. I was scared too."

-00-

"You sure you are okay?" Adam asked as he sat down in Kara's apartment two days later.

"I'm fine." Kara smiled. "Powers are back so I'm all healed."

"But you were dying two days ago." Adam pointed out.

"You'll get used to her rapid healing" Alex said.

"That's not exactly comforting." Adam pointed out as Kara started eating ice cream. Looking at her he asked. "Shouldn't you be eating something healthy?"

"Good luck with that." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Cat." Kara said as she looked through the door.

"Go get changed and then look like an invalid." Alex said.

"How do I do that?"

"Remember what you used to do when you were trying to get out of going to school when Bruce Manning was bullying you?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah."

"Don't do that."

"So not helpful." Kara complained.

"Bed." Alex said as she approached the door.

"Ms Grant." Alex greeted as she opened the door.

"Kira's sister." Cat replied causing Alex to stare at her.

Sensing the tension Adam walked up behind Alex and asked his mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Kira of course."

"She's meant to be resting." Alex said.

"I'll only be a minute. I just want to see that she is okay and drop this gift off from Carter."

"Try not to tire her out." Alex warned hoping that by forcing the visit to be short Kara's bad acting wouldn't give anything away.

"I won't."Cat said stepping into the apartment and having a good look before Alex and Adam led her to Kara's bed.

"Kira." Cat greeted.

"Ms Grant." Kara said trying to sound weak.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked looking round the room.

"I'm okay." Kara replied.

"Carter wanted you to have this." She said handing Kara a gift.

"Now you can always be safe." Kara said as she read the note out loud before unwrapping the gift and finding a Supergirl soft toy. When Cat saw what it was she turned to Adam and said.

"I hope this isn't your doing."

"I honestly had nothing to do with it." Adam assured her.

"Please thank him for me." Kara requested.

"Of course. I have to say you are looking much better than I was expecting." Cat said causing Kara to panic and give a couple of fake coughs. "Why are you coughing, you were shot?" Cat asked as Adam and Alex stood behind Cat shaking their heads.

"The medicine makes my throat dry." Kara said unconvincingly, before coughing again.

"I see." Cat said before questioning. "Why do you keep glancing over my shoulder?"

"Umm, the walls." Kara said in a full blown panic.

"Kara, I keep telling you, the walls aren't moving. We've been through this, it is just the morphine. There is nothing to be scared of." Alex said moving to Kara's side. Looking back at Cat she explained. "She thinks there are bugs in the walls causing them to ripple."

"How...traumatic." Cat said looking at the walls and giving an involuntary shiver. "I can see why she thinks this place would have a bug problem though." She then looked at Kara and added. "I don't want you back at work until you are fully healed. Three weeks should be sufficient. Unless you are still on morphine, in which case stay away longer."

"What if there is an emergency?" Kara asked earning a glare from Alex who was desperate to get Cat out of the apartment.

"I'll cope. I will leave you to you hallucinations." She said before looking at Adam and asking. "I'll see you later?"

"You will." He said opening the door for her. Cat gave the apartment one final look before leaving.

"I assume they didn't teach drama class on Krypton?" Adam said having shut the door and walked over to Kara. The comment earning a small smile from Alex as Kara protested.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you were worse." Alex said. "It's just a good thing Cat thought you were as high as a kite."

"You're mean." Kara said as Adam asked.

"So what are you going to do with three weeks off?"

"I could work full time at the DEO for a bit or I could make my way through several boxsets."

"Like Alex would let you." Adam said as there was another knock on the door. "You think she's come back?" Adam asked confused as Kara used her X-ray vision to see who it was. She immediately paled and asked Alex.

"Oh my god, did you talk to Eliza?"

"No." Alex said guiltily. Then she realised why Kara was suddenly asking. "Is she out there?"

"Yeah, She must have seen the story." Kara said as there was another knock. "She is going to be so mad."

"Yeah at me." Alex replied as Adam watched the exchanged completely bewildered.

"You want me to get the door?" He offered as there was another knock, causing both sisters to say.

"No."

"I've got it." Kara said getting out of bed and moving to the door.

"Kara? I was so worried. In the paper they said you had been shot and then you didn't answer your phone." Eliza said hugging her foster daughter.

"I'm okay." Kara assured her. "But I lost my phone and it has been really hectic. I'm sorry I didn't ring."

"I'm just so glad you are okay. How did the paper get the story so wrong?"

"Wrong?" Kara asked.

"They said you lost a lot of blood."

"I did." Kara confessed as Alex shut her eyes and waited for her mother's wrath.

"How is that even possible?"

"I'd lost my powers, so I was kind of human when I was shot, but they're back now and I'm fine."

"You'd lost your powers? Why were you at work?" She then turned to face Alex. "How could you? You are meant to protect her, yet you let her go out there when she has no powers? She was shot Alex. She could have died."

"You think I don't know that?" Alex replied, the guilt welling to the surface again.

"Alex is not to blame." Adam suddenly said causing Eliza to turn towards him and ask.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what gives you the right to interfere with family matters?"

"This is Adam." Kara said.

"As in boyfriend Adam?" Eliza asked, suddenly torn between shouting at Alex and interrogating Adam.

"Yes. And seeing how much I have meddled in his family he has every right to air his opinions. Especially when he's right. Alex is not to blame." Kara said. Taking it as an invitation to continue Adam said.

"If anyone is to blame for what happened to Kara it was me. I was there. She was shot protecting my brother. It was Alex who rescued her. Alex saved her." His words causing all three Danvers to silently stare at him. "Okay, I think I may have overstepped somewhere, so why don't I go get some take out?" He said feeling awkward.

"And more ice cream?" Kara asked.

"Seriously?" Adam questioned shaking his head. "What about fruit?"

"If you want to eat it fine, but ice cream for me." Kara smiled sweetly.

"You are unbelievable." He muttered as he left, ignoring eye contact with Eliza.

"So he seems nice." Eliza said as the front door shut.

"He is." Kara replied as she sat down on her couch.

"And I assume you approve?" Eliza asked looking at Alex. The question earning a snort from Kara who explained.

"Slowly warming is a better description."

 _ **-TBC?**_


	6. Fulltime Supergirl

"Adam? You came." Cat said surprised when she saw her son approach her at the CatCo party.

"Of course I did, I told you I would."

"That was before your girlfriend got shot. I assumed you would be spending time with Kira." Cat confessed.

"Alex is looking after her and you said this evening was important to you." Adam shrugged.

"Well, thank you."

"Anytime. Um, do you know there is someone standing behind you trying to get your attention?" He asked noticing a young woman looking like she wanted to tap Cat on the shoulder.

"Ah, yes, that is my temporary assistant. Just ignore her. I find that works best for everyone, especially me." Cat said. "If you'll excuse me a minute, there is someone over there I need to see."

"Sure." Adam said before looking round the room for a familiar face. Eventually he saw James and Winn and walked over.

"Hey man, how's Kara?" James asked as he handed Adam a glass.

"Getting bored." Adam replied. "Alex and Henshaw are both being insistent that she takes it easy until she learns to stop over exerting herself. And he won't let her help with anything unless it is an emergency. We had to stop her phoning my mom and begging to come back to work."

"But she has only been gone ten days." Winn said. "There's no way Cat would buy she was that fast a healer."

"I know. Eventually Alex bribed her with a promise of a movie marathon." Adam replied as Winn's phone buzzed.

"Um, looks like there is an emergency." Winn said looking up. "Apparently Supergirl is involved in a massive fight over the city and it is on a live newsfeed."

"What?" Adam asked as all three men headed towards the main offices and the TV screens.

-00-

"She is getting trounced out there." Adam said not able to hide his worry.

"She'll come back. She always does." Winn said his eyes transfixed on the news feed. As Supergirl got hit again and went into an uncontrolled spin down to the ground all three men winced.

"How much more can she actually take?" Adam asked James.

"I have no idea, but if she isn't careful she'll blow out her powers again."

"Shouldn't the DEO be doing something to help?" Winn asked.

"If Supergirl can't fight whatever that thing is off, what hope do they have?" James countered as Cat entered the office saying.

"Tell me we have people on the ground getting high resolution photographs."

"You are worrying about photographs?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"What would you prefer me to worry about?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl." Adam stated.

"What possible good can come from me worrying about Supergirl?" Cat questioned.

"She's getting destroyed out there. She could die." Adam said growing angry.

"I am not denying that." Cat pointed out. "I am merely stating a fact. Worrying about Supergirl is not going to help her win this fight."

"Neither will getting photos." Adam countered.

"True, but they will help her image and right now she needs positive press. Especially now those crackpots want to stop her flying on noise pollution from sonic booms grounds." As the screens showed Supergirl crashing into the ground leaving another small crater Cat added. "Of course at this rate it will be the Smooth Roads of America Association that become her biggest threat."

"Is that real organisation?" Winn asked confused earning a glare from Cat just as the screens showed Supergirl finally landing a punch on her assailant.

"Finally." Adam said relieved.

"Where's he going?" Cat asked noticing the assailant was flying away, Supergirl in pursuit. "Olsen, find out where they're going and make sure we get pictures. And get people back in here so we have the story ready to print."

-00-

"Have you heard anything?" Adam asked two hours later as he entered James's office.

"No. You?" James replied.

"Nothing, neither Kara or Alex are answering their phones."

"I am sure they're fine." James said.

"Based on what?"

"If Supergirl had been defeated whatever that thing was she was fighting would be back in the City causing trouble." James assured him.

"Then why isn't she answering?"

"Reception at the DEO is kinda flakey." Winn offered.

"What if she's hurt?"

"Then Alex would have called." James said.

"Unless she is hurt too." Winn added. Seeing both men turn to him he said. "Sorry, probably not a helpful comment. It could just be she's tired. Flying round saving the world does tire her out, maybe she just went home and fell asleep."

-00-

Arriving at Kara's apartment Adam was relieved to see a light leak out from under the door. But when he knocked on the door and got no reply he grew increasingly worried again. Looking at his phone again and seeing no messages he sighed and walked away. But then concern took over and he walked back to the door and knocked once more. When he again received no reply he debated his options. Deciding what he wanted to do was a bad idea he started to walk away. He got as far as the stairs when he changed his mind and walked back to Kara's door. Once there he employed a trick he's learned a college and picked the lock.

Quietly opening the door he peered round and saw Kara's blond hair flowing over the couch. Feeling relieved he was just going to turn and leave but instead he decided to make sure she was okay.

Carefully and silently he crossed the apartment to the couch where he saw Kara, still dressed as Supergirl, her costume ripped and blackened, soundly sleeping whilst nursing Alex. Unlike her sister, Alex's face was bruised and bandaged causing Adam to wonder what exactly had happened.

Seeing they were still breathing and safe Adam walked over to the kitchen grabbed some Advil and some water which he placed on the coffee table in front of Alex. He then wrote a note to Kara and left that on the table as well before placing a blanket over the sleeping sisters. Giving Kara one last look to convince himself she was safe he silently left the apartment.

-00-

As Alex started to wake she was greeted by a pounding headache. Groaning she gingerly sat up as Kara asked groggily.

"Alex? You okay?"

"I guess." Alex replied forcing her eyes open so she could get up and find something to reduce the pain. When she did look round and saw the Advil on the table she swallowed a couple and said.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Kara asked stretching.

"Making sure there was Advil greeting me when I woke up."

"Huh?" Kara asked confused. "Um Alex, that wasn't me. When I went to sleep they weren't there."

"Then where did they come from?" Alex asked wondering if she had just been poisoned.

"No idea." Kara said confused as she looked round and saw a note. Picking it up she read it and then looked at Alex. "It's from Adam."

"Any more details to go with that?" Alex asked leaning back shutting her eyes again.

"That he was worried about me and wants me to ring him?" Kara said picking her phone off the table and seeing tens of missed calls and messages.

"When did you give Adam a key?"

"I haven't." Kara said as both she and Alex looked at the shut front door wondering how Adam had got in.

-00-

"Morning." Adam greeted when he arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later, food and drink in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Alex said taking a coffee from Adam and limping back to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Adam asked as he dropped some items in the kitchen before following her over.

"The coffee is fine, thanks."

"You sure you're okay? Because you don't look it."

"I'll be fine. It's mainly bruises." Alex shrugged.

"Is Kara okay?"

"She's fine. She's in the shower."

"What happened?"

"Bad alien didn't like Kara." Alex summarised.

"I gathered that from the news feeds. How did that involve you ending up looking like you got hit by a truck?"

"Kara let her guard down, I tried to intervene and got a lesson in flying." Alex replied before asking. "So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get in here last night."

"I may have picked the lock."

"I'm impressed." Alex said. "But don't break into her apartment again, it's a little creepy, especially when we're sleeping."

"I was worried and neither of you were answering your phones."

"Mine got smashed into several pieces." Alex said.

"Are you sure she is okay? On the news it looked like she took a real beating." Adam asked, his eyes swimming with concern.

"She's fine. Not a scratch on her."

"But she could have got hurt last night couldn't she? She's not invincible."

"No she's not." Alex agreed. "But let me give you some advice. Kara needs to help people. If you tell her not to, no matter the reasons, she won't forgive you."

"So I just live with her endangering herself every day?"

"Either that or live without her." Alex said. "I get it. You want her to be safe. Trust me so do I. I fought so hard, hell I lied to her, to keep her from becoming Supergirl just to keep her safe. But all that did was stop her being her. I have to watch her risk her life every day to protect other people and I wish more than anything she just went back to being plain old Kara Danvers, but she needs to be Supergirl. I have to watch her get hurt because that is what she wants to do. No one can stop her." Alex said. "All we can do is be there to support her."

"I get that and I see you do that. I mean you were literally fighting for her last night, but what can I do?"

"Just be there for her. You make her happy. That's what she needs." Alex said as Kara emerged, her hair dripping.

"Hey." She smiled at Adam who immediately walked over to her and hugged her. "Um you okay?"

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm fine." Kara asked as Adam continued to hug her.

"I was so worried about you."

"There was nothing to worry about." Kara assured him.

"It didn't look that way on the news."

"The news?"

"The first part of your fight was on live TV." Adam said finally letting Kara go. "Then you disappeared and you didn't answer your phone."

"Sorry, things got a little hectic and then Alex got hurt, then we got back here and both kind of crashed." Kara said as her phone rang.

"It's Eliza." Kara said looking at her screen.

"She probably saw the news as well." Alex groaned. "You should answer before she flies down here. But I'm not here."

"Hey Eliza." Kara answered. "I'm fine, it looked worse than it was…..yeah I was just really tired….no her one broke…...she landed on it…yeah...a bit bruised….um, yeah she's right here." Kara said handing her phone to Alex who glared at her.

Leading Adam away from Alex, Kara asked. "You sure you're okay? You seem a little freaked out."

"I am." Adam said. "I guess I have never really seen you fight before. I hadn't appreciated how risky it is being Supergirl."

"It's not that bad. And remember I heal super quick." She smiled as she opened the box of sticky buns. Seeing Adam was still frowning Kara asked. "You really think Alex would let me do something really stupid?"

"No. I just worry about you. Just promise you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful." Kara smiled before changing subjects. "So how was the CatCo party?"

"It was kinda dull. The Kira mark two was there."

"I've been replaced?" Kara asked concerned.

"No, well yes, but only temporarily and based on what I saw last night I am not sure she'll last until you return."

"What stage is your mother at?" Kara asked.

"Stage?" Adam questioned confused.

"It's like the seven stages of grief, but instead it is the seven stages of the Cat Grant induction." Kara said chewing on the bun.

"Which are?" Adam asked amused.

"Firstly, denial. She will deny all knowledge of employing them and make it sound like HR has sent her the wrong employee."

"Wasn't that one."

"Secondly is anger. She acts constantly angry at the employee."

"It wasn't that one either." Adam said.

"Then comes ignoring. She will pretend they do not exist."

"That was it." Adam said. "But out of curiosity what comes next."

"Blame, for literally everything. Then pity."

"Isn't that kind of a good thing."

"No, its all in the delivery, like I pity the person who gets you after I fire you."

"I can see how that would not be comforting." Adam said. "So what's next?"

"Backhanded compliments." Kara replied.

"And then acceptance?" Adam guessed.

"Maybe in your mother's eyes. In everyone else's eyes it is constrictive criticism."

"And that's where you are?"

"It is. But it is good. It forces me to be better."

"And she does this to everyone?"

"Yeah, except Supergirl, although technically she doesn't work for her, well I do obviously, but she doesn't know that." Kara answered but noticing Adam was staring at her she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"I promise you I'm fine." Kara smiled.

"Perhaps next time you speak to mom, you only talk about how fine you are." Alex grumbled as she limped over to them.

"I told her I was fine." Kara protested as Alex said.

"And that I was bruised and broke my phone, which meant I got two lectures."

"Two?" Adam asked.

"One for not protecting Kara and one for getting hurt."

"Sorry." Kara meekly apologised.

"I need sugar." Alex said opening the empty bun box. "You ate all of them?"

"I was hungry." Kara shrugged.

"Actually she didn't eat all of them." Adam said opening a cupboard door. "I assumed she would eat them all so I held one back." He explained removing a small bag from the cupboard and handing it to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex said taking the bag and limping back to the couch adding. "You definitely have your uses."

"Wow, she actually complimented you." Kara commented taking Adam's hand and leading him back to the lounge area.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up Adam gets a little jealous and Alex gets competitive.


	7. Jealousy

"Hey Alex." Adam smiled as he entered NoonNan's and saw her leaning against a wall.

"Hey." Alex replied glancing up from her phone. "I thought you were training this morning?"

"I am, but I saw you in here as I was jogging past and I guessed Kara would be nearby." He said hopefully.

"Yeah, she's getting the coffee and buns." Alex said nodding at the counter where Kara was patiently waiting whilst someone was talking to her. "How's the knee?"

"Feeling like it has not been used for awhile, but it's good being able to run again." Adam shrugged as he looked back over to Kara.

"Is he hitting on her?" Adam asked causing Alex to follow his gaze before she said.

"Yeah."

"Why isn't she stopping him?"

"Because she doesn't know."

"How can she not know? She's right there." Adam said feeling agitated.

"Because she's Kara." Alex shrugged. "She had no idea you were hitting on her either."

"But he is being so obvious about it." Adam said glaring at the back of the stranger who kept trying to engage Kara in conversation.

"So were you." Alex shrugged. Seeing that Adam was getting wound up though Alex said. "Kara really is oblivious to what is happening. She just thinks he is being nice because she thinks every one is nice like she is."

If the words were going to appease Adam they never got the chance as he saw the guy move closer to Kara.

"That does it." Adam muttered as he strode towards Kara and placed his arm round her shoulder.

"Hey." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Adam!" Kara smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you."

"Is your knee okay?"

"It's fine." He said. "How are you?"

"Good. You want a coffee or something?"

"No, I was just stopping by to see you on my run."

"I find five is a much better time to run." The stranger said deciding to not back down from the challenge.

"Really? I find five is a good time to sleep." Kara said.

"But then you miss so much of the day. And if you have people worth seeing in your life isn't it worth getting up earlier to get everything out of the way so you can focus on them when they're awake?" The stranger said, seemingly enjoying Adam glaring at him.

"And yet here you are sitting alone." Adam pointed out.

"We should probably go." Kara said surprised by Adam's tone. "It was nice meeting you." She added to the stranger as she took the coffee tray and cake box.

"The pleasure was all mine. I am sure I'll see you again." The stranger replied causing Adam to glare at the guy again.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Adam when they had moved a few steps away.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little different this morning."

"I'm fine." Adam said glancing back at the stranger again who gave a smug smile and wave.

"You sure?" Kara pressed.

"I'm sure. So you still up for meeting later?"

"Absolutely." Kara smiled.

"Good I'll see you soon." Adam said leaving Kara with Alex.

As the two sisters walked out of NooNan's Kara asked. "Um, did Adam seem a little strange this morning?"

"Strange?" Alex asked.

"Acting strange." Kara clarified.

"Of course." Alex said.

"What do you mean of course? Have I missed something? Did you do something to him?"

"Me? I did nothing, actually I tried to help."

"Help? What's wrong with him? Why was he acting strange?" Kara asked frowning with concern.

"He was jealous." Alex said.

"Jealous? Why?"

"There was a guy hitting on you."

"No there wasn't. Who?"

"Who? Seriously? The guy at the counter." Alex said in disbelief.

"He wasn't hitting on me."

"Yeah he was. The only person who didn't see it was you."

"He was just making conversation whilst we waited."

"He was hitting on you." Alex repeated.

"No he wasn't." Kara said pulling a face.

"Well I thought he was and so did Adam."

"Did he think I was hitting back?" Kara asked suddenly concerned.

"Flirting? No, I explained you were completely inept at spotting guys hitting on you."

"Thanks, I think."

"But I assume the alpha male display was just to let the other guy know you were taken."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Who Adam? I doubt it."

-00-

"Hi." Kara smiled opening her door a couple of hours later.

"Hi." Adam replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Kara asked, the suddenness of the question surprising Adam.

"Should I be?"

"Alex said you thought the guy earlier was hitting on me."

"Yeah, because he was." Adam said.

"I really don't think he was."

"He was." Adam said.

"I didn't know."

"I know, Alex explained that not all of your vision is super powered."

"And if I did I would have told him to back off."

"I know." Adam replied. "But that doesn't mean I am not going to be protective of you."

"So we're okay?" Kara asked.

"We're okay." Adam smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"It's Alex." Kara said confused. As she opened the door she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping this off." Alex explained as she entered Kara's apartment with a large box.

"Hi, again." Adam said chivalrously taking the box off Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said shaking her arms loose.

"You moving in?" He asked. "What is in here?"

"No, not moving in. It is just a box of Kara's rubbish. Mom sent it down."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"She's having a clear out."

"This is kinda heavy so you want to tell me where to put it?" Adam asked straining under the weight.

"I've got it." Kara said taking it off Adam as if it were nothing.

"Don''t worry, your ego will get used to it." Alex said to Adam.

"My rock collection." Kara said smiling as she put the box down and examined the contents.

"Your what?" Adam asked.

"Rock collection. When I first arrived on Earth I wanted to learn as much as I could about the planet. As part of that I'd collect and study rocks so I could learn about Earth's geological history."

"That's…." Adam started before becoming lost for words.

"You're thinking sad." Alex said. "But the sad part was she named them all."

"Named, like sedimentary or igneous or named like Fred and Barney?" Adam questioned.

"The latter." Alex confirmed.

"Not all of them, just my favourites." Kara corrected, pulling one out of the box.

"You had favourite rocks?" Adam asked confused.

"Don't you?" Kara asked. In response Adam turned to Alex and said.

"I can't tell, is she being serious?"

"'fraid so." Alex said as there was another knock on the door.

"You having a party you forgot to mention?" Adam asked.

"No." Kara replied using her x-ray vision to see who was on the other side. As soon as she saw the lone figure she rushed to the door and opened it, immediately asking.

"Carter? Are you okay?"

"Um yeah." Carter said looking at his shoes.

"Are you here by yourself?" Kara questioned looking down the corridor.

"Yeah."

"You want to come in?"

Silently Carter nodded and entered the apartment on seeing Alex he seemed to become even more shy and Kara directed him to the couch.

"I thought you were with your dad this weekend?" Adam said.

"I am, well I was." Carter said as he sat down avoiding eye contact.

"Did something happen?" Adam asked kneeling in front of Carter trying to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to get into trouble." Carter said.

"You won't." Adam assured him. "Just tell us what happened."

"Dad has a new girlfriend, I don't like her." Carter started. "We were going to spend the day together, but dad got called into work and left me with her. Only she decided she wanted to see her friends so she left and said I was old enough to take care of myself." He paused then said. "There is building work going on at home and there are always bangs and strange noises. I got scared so I left. I got on a train and came here to see mom. But when I got to the house no one was there and I didn't have my key. So I came looking for you."

"How did you know where I was?" Adam asked.

"The iPhone tracker." Carter explained holding out his phone.

"Does everyone track everyone nowadays?" Adam asked.

"Who else tracks people?" Kara asked.

"More importantly do either of your parents know where you are?" Alex asked.

When Carter silently shook his head Kara said. "I'll try to get hold of your dad."

"I'll get hold of mom." Adam added.

-00-

"Well it looks like you are stuck with us for the day." Kara said after all the phone calls had been made. "So what do you want to do?"

When Carter shrugged Alex suggested.

"We could go out, how about paintball?"

Carter was about to positively reply when he saw Kara stand behind Alex violently shaking her head.

"Um, no." Carter replied trying to hide his disappointment. Seeing Alex look confused he lied. "My mom would kill me if I ruined these clothes."

"Laser tag?" Alex suggested. Again Kara stood behind Alex shaking her head. This time Alex saw Carter and Adam glance over her shoulder and she turned to glare at Kara. "What?"

"Alex, you are insanely competitive." Kara said. "And Cat would kill me if anything happened to Carter."

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"I am not that competitive." Alex countered ignoring Adam.

"You are and you have a knack for making others stupidity competitive. Going out and doing a game that actually involves weapons is asking for trouble."

"I do not, but fine, no laser tag. What about bowling?"

"I can't bowl." Carter confessed.

"That's fine. Neither can Kara." Alex pointed out.

"Really?" Carter asked amazed.

"Really." Alex smiled.

"Bowling is also competitive." Kara pointed out.

"No it's not." Adam said. "It's just a bit of fun. And it can just be a competition against yourself, improving your score each game."

"For normal people." Kara said.

"Hey." Alex protested.

"Surely she can not be that bad." Adam said. "Besides the rest of us aren't competitive." He then looked at Carter and asked. "Do you want to learn how to bowl?"

"Yeah, it'd be kinda cool."

-00-

"So how do you want to split this?" Adam asked when they arrived at the alley.

"I'll take Alex." Carter said.

"You will?" Kara asked surprised that Carter wanted to partner someone he still wasn't happy making eye contact with.

"Yeah, it sounds like she is better than Adam." Carter pointed out.

"I am." Alex assured him.

"And so it begins." Kara groaned.

"Relax." Adam smiled. "It'll be fine and you've got me as a teacher. Out of interest, on our second first date you mentioned something strange happened the last time you tried bowling."

"Yeah."

"Anything I should be aware of?"

"I just didn't know my own strength or there was something very wrong with the skittle things." Kara said. "Either way I was kinda banned after that. I am sure it will be fine today though." She said as they heard some pins go down on the lane next to them. Turning they saw Alex had just got a strike.

"She's good." Adam commented.

"Yes she is." Kara said.

-00-

"You're going down Foster." Alex said as she got another strike an hour later.

"Me? You're the one lagging. I'm thinking I should go easy on you." Adam shot back getting a strike of his own.

"We both know you have nothing left in the tank." Alex replied getting another strike.

"Yet you are the one who keeps crossing the foul line." Adam shot back.

"I do not." Alex argued.

"You do."

"In your dreams." Alex said.

Sensing the outbreak of war Kara glanced at Carter who looked equally bored with proceedings.

"Want to go somewhere else?" She suggested.

"Yes."

"Let's go." She smiled standing.

"Should we tell them?" Carter asked nodding towards Alex and Adam.

"They won't notice for hours." Kara said leading Carter away from the lanes. "So where to?"

"The science museum? They have a new show in at the planetarium."

"The science museum it is." Kara smiled.

-00-

"It's Adam. He wants to know where we are and if you are mad at him." Carter said as he read a text message a couple of hours later. "I've told him I have never seen you so mad."

"That's kinda a lie." Kara pointed out. "I'm not really mad."

"It's not a lie. You may only be a one on the mad scale but normally you are a zero so technically I have never seen you this mad." Carter argued as he fired off another text.

"Now what are you saying?" Kara asked.

"That you are deeply disappointed. When mom says that to me I always feel guilty."

"You seem to be enjoying tormenting your brother." Kara pointed out as she got a text from Alex.

"Was that Adam?" Carter asked.

"No, Alex." Kara said ignoring the message.

"You not answering?"

"No, I'll make her sweat a bit." Kara replied as she noticed Carter was typing again.

"What's your favourite colour?" Carter asked looking up.

"Um, blue I guess. Why?"

"No reason."

"What are you up to?" Kara asked suspiciously as Carter's phone buzzed again.

"Just giving Adam some advice."

"About what?" Kara asked, but before Carter could respond they heard a familiar voice call.

"Carter are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"Mom." Carter smiled as he hugged his mother.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I didn't want to be alone." Carter said avoiding eye contact.

"I should go." Kara said standing.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said when Kara finally opened the door. "I got these for you." She offered holding out a box.

"You really think that a box of doughnuts will make up for what you did?" Kara asked resisting the freshly baked smell.

"I'm sorry I got a little competitive."

"A little? Ser Gregor Clegane or Master Vile can be described as a little competitive You were on a whole other scale of competitive and you dragged Adam into your world of craziness." Kara pointed out as her eyes drifted back to the box of doughnuts. Seeing Kara's resolve weakening Alex held the box out once more and said.

"Adam is also very sorry. But we weren't that bad."

"You were so caught up in your war, it took you two hours to notice we had left." Kara said forcing herself to ignore the box.

"It wasn't two hours." Alex said.

"Yeah it was." Kara said her eyes drifting to the box again.

"They're crullers." Alex said waving the box.

"You're evil." Kara said taking the box. "But for the record, me eating these does not mean you are forgiven."

"Of course." Alex smiled, feeling like she had won the battle. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kara glanced at the door and said.

"It's your partner in crime." Noticing Alex wasn't moving, she added, whilst eating a cruller. "You can open the door."

"Hey." Alex greeted.

"Hey, how is she?" He asked.

"Still equipped with excellent hearing." Kara said between mouthfuls.

"Hi." Adam said sheepishly as he entered the apartment. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Kara said before glancing at Alex and saying. "Her evil super power." Seeing Adam relax Kara added. "That does not absolve you of responsibility. You are meant to be setting a good example for Carter."

"I am and I probably didn't do that earlier."

"Probably?"

"Definitely." Adam quickly corrected. "And I will be telling him that next time I see him."

"Good."

"I come bearing gifts." Adam said holding out a bag. "Potstickers from Chow Hong's." He smiled.

"Should I be insulted that you are both trying to bribe your way back into my good books with food?" Kara asked taking the bag.

"You should be happy we know you so well." Alex said.

"I also have a non food bribe." Adam said offering Kara a small box.

"What is it?" Kara asked taking the box.

"You could try opening it." Alex pointed out. "Or if that will get in the way of your eating, use your x-ray vision."

Ripping the paper off the package she saw a small box that she opened revealing a necklace with a small sapphire pendant.

"Wow, it's so pretty. Thank you." She said kissing Adam.

"You're welcome." Adam smiled.

"Um, did Carter have anything to do with this?" Kara asked.

"No, not exactly." Adam said before confessing. "He did suggest I got you a blue gift, but everything else was me. You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"I've got to hand it you you, you have definitely won on the bribery front." Alex commented to Adam.

"Not that it's a competition." Adam quickly commented not wanting to end up back in the doghouse.

"Competition is fine when Kara benefits from it." Alex said.

"That is so unfair and not true." Kara said looking at Alex. When Alex just stared at her she meekly added. "Some of the time." Seeing Alex's smug grin she glared and said. "The crullers are still not enough to earn my forgiveness."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have a few ideas for future chapters, but am running short on time at the moment so I am not sure when the next one will be up.


	8. The Cold

"Oh, Adam." Kara said opening the door. "I completely forgot."

"I guessed when you didn't show." Adam replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's Alex."

"What's wrong with Alex?" Adam asked as he heard someone cough from somewhere in the apartment.

"She's ill. Don't suppose you know anything about treating colds and flu?"

"Liquids and rest." Adam said. "How bad is she?"

"She came over last night, collapsed in a heap and hasn't made it out of bed today. Plus she is burning up. And Eliza isn't answering. Alex never gets ill and I have never had flu. I don't know what to do."

"Kara, calm down." Adam said placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "I am sure she'll be okay. Has she taken anything?"

"Like what?"

"Something to help with the fever or the cough?"

"Not since she got here. I don't exactly have much, it is not like I need it."

"I tell you what, I will run out and get some supplies. You just make sure she is drinking enough."

-00-

"Alex?" Kara said gently as she entered her bedroom and looked her sister who was curled up on the bed with just her hair exposed.

"Kara?" Alex croaked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying." Alex said before coughing and finally adding as she poked her head out from under the covers. "Wish I had your immunity."

"Adam's gone out to get some drugs. He should be back soon. He said you should drink." Kara said holding a bottle out to Alex.

"Hurts to swallow." Alex said refusing the water.

"You need to drink." Kara repeated continuing to hold the water bottle out.

"Don't want to."

"Please Alex, just a sip." Kara pleaded.

Reluctantly Alex took the bottle and had a sip which caused the burning sensation in her throat to worsen.

"No more." She croaked covering herself with the duvet again. Not sure what to do Kara just stood and watched the mound on her bed until she heard a knock at her door several minutes later.

"How is she?" Adam asked as Kara let him in.

"The same. Is that all for Alex?" Kara asked noticing the large bag Adam was carrying.

"Yeah." He said putting the bag down and pulling out some boxes. "You need to give her two of these, one of these and rub this on her back and chest."

"And that will make her better?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No, it will make the symptoms not seem so bad." Adam explained. "It's the best we can do. Give her that and I'll unpack the rest of this."

When Kara returned a few minutes later she asked. "What was that gunk?"

"It's to help her breathe." Adam said. "It is good for her."

"It stinks." Kara said trying to rinse it off her hands.

"Is she drinking?"

"Not much, she had some to swallow the pills. But she said it hurts too much to drink more." Kara said.

"As soon as the painkillers kick in I'm sure she'll drink more." Adam said.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I just feel so helpless. Alex is never ill, I don't remember ever seeing her like this."

"It'll pass soon." Adam assured her. "You manage to get any sleep last night?"

"A little." Kara said before a worried look crossed her face. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"What if you get sick?"

"Then I get sick." Adam shrugged.

"Are you sure Cat Grant is your mother?" Kara asked.

"Germ-a-phobia isn't heredity." Adam shrugged. "Besides I've had my flu shots so I'll probably be okay."

"What if they're new germs?"

"I have been exposed already so leaving now won't do me much good."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Possibly making you sick." Kara said as her phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Adam asked.

"Alien on the loose. Hank wants me to come in."

"He put that in a text message?" Adam asked surprised.

"It's in code. Uncle James has fallen, which means alien is on the loose." Kara said. "But they'll have to deal with this one themselves." Kara said sending Hank a response. Seconds later her phone buzzed again and Adam guessed.

"Your rejection didn't go down well?"

"No. Apparently it is a very nasty alien." Kara said clearly torn.

"Kara, I can look after Alex for a few hours." Adam said. "It is just a cold and seeing I have actually had colds before I am more qualified to look after her than you are. You go save the world."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure. Go."

"Thank you." Kara replied. "But you will call if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, but if it did I would ring." Adam assured her.

"You sure?"

"I am." Adam repeated. "Just make sure you take care out there, Alex won't be watching out for you."

-00-

Several hours later on hearing movement from the bedroom Adam grabbed a glass of water and some more medication and moved towards the noise.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when he saw Alex sitting on the bed looking dazed.

"Not so loud." Alex complained looking round.

"Sorry." He said quieter before repeating. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked ignoring the question.

"Work." Adam said as he handed Alex the pills. "Take these, they should help."

"Thanks." Alex said as she painfully swallowed. "Why are you here?"

"Babysitting." Adam said as he helped Alex lie back down.

"Really? Who?" Alex asked as she dozed off again.

-00-

"DEO work or CatCo work?" Alex asked stumbling from the bedroom an hour later.

"What?" Adam asked confused as he looked up at Alex.

"Is Kara," Alex started only to be interrupted by a coughing fit. Adam immediately stood and guided Alex to a chair where he offered her more water. When the coughing had finally subsided Alex tried again. "Is Kara at the DEO?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she wake me." Alex said stumbling back to the bedroom.

"Because you can barely stand." Adam said hurrying after her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes. I need to get to the DEO." She spluttered.

"Absolutely not. You are ill. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine." Alex argued coughing again.

"Oh no you're not." Adam said. "I promised Kara I would look after you."

"I'm fine." Alex said causing Adam to turn on the main light. The extra brightness causing Alex to cover her eyes and curse.

"I'd believe you if you didn't have the same reaction to light as Gizmo." Adam said as he gently directed Alex back onto the bed. "Kara will be fine. Get some rest."

Adam watched as Alex succumbed to sleep once more then left the bedroom wondering where Kara was and what was taking so long. Taking out his phone he started to go through his newsfeeds, but saw no mention of Supergirl. Sighing he sat back down and waited. He was finally drawn from his worry by Alex emerging once more, this time she was heading straight for the front door.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked jumping up and blocking her path.

"I need to," she started only to be interrupted by a coughing fit. "get to the DEO. Kara needs help."

"So do you. Bed."

"Move it Foster." Alex said ignoring his words.

"Bed." Adam repeated. "You will be hindering Kara if you turn up in this state."

"I'm fine, let me go."

"You can either go back to bed yourself or I will carry you there."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah I would." Adam said unmoving.

"We both know I would beat you in any fight." Alex said being equally stubborn.

"Normally yes. Tonight, no."

"Is that a challenge?" Alex asked coughing.

"I'm not fighting you." Adam sighed. "Now go to bed."

"You're cheating." Alex said coughing again.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Adam asked concerned.

"Making the room spin." Alex said taking half a step forward and collapsing into Adam.

"Easy." Adam said lifting Alex up. "Time to get you back to bed."

-00-

Content that Alex was sleeping again Adam went back to the couch and sat down feeling exhausted. Once again he took out his phone and turned to Google for answers as to where Kara was. Once again finding no information he turned on the TV and tried to distract himself.

Having watched one rerun he was starting to fall to sleep when he suddenly heard screaming from the bedroom. Immediately awake he rushed to the bedroom and saw Alex scrambling along the floor entangled in the sheets struggling against an imaginary foe.

"Alex?" He asked hurrying to her side. "Alex wake up. It's just a dream." He said trying to gently shake her awake. Whilst the action had the result of half waking her, Alex was completely disorientated and kept fighting, punching Adam in the stomach.

"Alex." He gasped winded. "It's me Adam. You're safe."

"Adam?" She asked confused. "Kara? She's hurt. She needs help." She added crying.

"Kara's fine." Adam promised her as he tried to ignore the pain in his gut and move to Alex's side.

"No she's hurt. She needs help. I have to help her." Alex said still not completely awake.

"Kara's fine." Adam repeated, hoping his words were true. "It was just a dream."

"No, she was hurt. Scared. I failed." She wheezed as she collapsed in his arms crying.

Not used to seeing this side of Alex Adam, for a moment, sat like a statue before recovering and wrapping his arms round her trying to offer comfort.

Adam held Alex until he was sure she was asleep then he carefully lifted her back on the bed, tucked her in and went back to the lounge.

-00-

As Adam sat watching TV trying to force himself to stay awake he subconsciously rubbed his stomach where Alex had punched him. As he touched the area pain shot through him. Sighing he went over to the kitchen and was making himself an icepack when he saw Alex emerge again.

"Alex you need to go back to bed."

"Not tired anymore." Alex countered as she continued to walk to the door.

"You are still ill. Either go back to bed or watch TV." Adam said once again blocking her path.

"I'm fine. It's time to go." Alex said coughing.

"Kara will be back soon." Adam said, trying to hide his desperation.

"You don't know that." Alex argued as she tried to move Adam away from the door.

"Remember how this ended last time?" Adam asked.

"I need to get to Kara." Alex said kicking Adam in the shin.

"Son of a-" He muttered only to be cut off by Alex collapsing in a dizzy heap. Catching her before she hit the ground he tried to steady her as he asked. "Alex?"

"Maybe I'm sick." She said looking confused.

"Maybe." Adam agreed trying not to sound too sarcastic. "Let's get you back to bed." He said as he guided Alex back to the bedroom, limping as he went. As Alex lay down something caught Adam's eye and he moved to the other side of the room and picked up the Supergirl toy that Carter had given Kara weeks before. "Close enough." He commented to himself as he walked back to the bed and placed the toy in Alex's arms before returning to the lounge.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Kara asked as she flew through the window.

"What took you so long?" Adam asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"Sorry, big, scary alien escaped from the DEO. It took a while to find him and even longer to re-capture him. How's Alex?"

"Asleep."

"Something wrong?" Kara asked, wondering why Adam was lying there.

"Your sister is a menace." Adam muttered from where he was lying exhausted on the couch. "Next time I'll take the alien threat, you take your sister."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Too tired to talk about it." Adam said confusing Kara even more.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Great. You can take charge." Adam said rolling over and placing a cushion over his head.

Walking over to the bedroom Kara walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex, relieved she had a bit more colour to her. What confused her though was why Alex was cuddling the Supergirl toy. Shaking her head she headed back to the lounge to ask Adam only to find he was fast asleep on the couch. Placing a blanket over him she grabbed a drink and returned to her bedroom. As she entered Alex croaked.

"Kara?"

"Right here."

"Cold." Alex said the word causing Kara to jump into bed next to her sister and hold her.

-00-

"Kara?" Alex asked confused as she woke up and found herself lying in Kara's arms, whilst she was cuddling the Supergirl toy.

"Hey, you're up! You want anything? How are you feeling?"

"Little less noise would be good." Alex said wincing.

"Sorry." Kara whispered. "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"So what did you do to Adam?"

"When?"

"Last night."

"Adam was here? I don't remember that. I thought it was just the two of us watching House of Cards."

"That was two nights ago." Kara pointed out.

"What?" Alex asked sitting up and immediately regretting it. "I missed work."

"It's fine. I explained everything to Hank. He said you are not to come in until you are one hundred percent."

"What if there's an emergency?" Alex asked as she coughed.

"We survived fine last night." Kara shrugged.

"You went to the DEO?" Alex asked trying to recall a memory as she lay back down.

"I did."

"Without me?"

"You were ill."

"I tried to come."

"No you didn't. You were asleep when the call came in." Kara said as Alex coughed again.

"No later."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I tried to go to the DEO. Adam stopped me. I think. Maybe it was a dream." Alex said wearily.

"Go back to sleep." Kara instructed.

-00-

The next time Alex woke she found herself alone except for the Supergirl toy. For a moment she looked at it confused before getting up and stumbling from the bed to the kitchen to find some water.

"Alex? How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Okay, I think. Just a little dizzy and a little foggy."

"Have these." Kara said holding out some pills. Too tired to argue Alex swallowed and then walked over to the couch where she collapsed. Moments later Kara sat next to her and held a phone out saying.

"Eliza wants you to ring her?"

"Why?"

"To make sure you are okay."

"Why would she think I wouldn't be?"

"I may have left her a few missed calls when you got sick. I was worried about you."

"How many is a few?"

"I can't remember."

"Under ten?"

"No."

"Kara! Do you know how freaked out that will have made her?" Alex asked as she shut her eyes willing the headache to go.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out I was?" Kara countered. "I've never seen you that ill. If Adam hadn't shown up I was going to fly you to the DEO for treatment or Midvale."

"Adam was here?" Alex asked.

"Still don't remember that then?"

"Remember what?"

"I got called to the DEO so Adam watched you."

"I guess I slept through that." Alex said, her mind still foggy.

"Um, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Adam said he would prefer to take on killer aliens that babysit you again."

"Babysit?" Alex asked affronted. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. Which implies it was bad. Whatever happened it completely drained him."

"Drained him?"

"I found him lying on the couch barely able to grunt a response. Then when he woke up he had a definite limp."

"Probably slept awkwardly." Alex shrugged. "I was half dead, what could I have done?"

-00-

"Adam." Alex greeted a couple of days later when she saw him in Noonan's.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. Um, so thank you." She added awkwardly. "Kara mentioned I may have been a difficult patient."

"That is the biggest understatement of the century." Adam replied. "But it's fine. You remember any of it?"

"Not really." Alex shrugged. "It was more like weird dreams. But I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"It's okay."

"Does that mean I did something bad?" Alex probed.

"A gentlemen never tells." Adam shrugged as he gave a lob sided grin.

"Even under the threat of violence?"

"Are you threatening torture or a fight, cos I should warn you last time you offered to fight me you didn't come out on top."

"When did I…? That really happened? I thought it was a dream." Alex groaned. "What else did I do?"

"I really think you would prefer not knowing." Adam said. Seeing Alex was about to argue he added. "Trust me on this."

"So you are not going to hold this against me?"

"I never said that." Adam grinned.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Alex said.

"Hey Alex, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, it is pretty much out of my system now."

"I didn't mean the flu. I meant in general."

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know if you remember any of it, but you had some pretty bad nightmares. Which is completely understandable seeing what you do for a job, but one of them especially seemed pretty intense. You always do so much for Kara, making sure she is okay, I guess it is sometimes easy to forget you go through the same things she does and you don't have a big sister to talk it through with."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, really." Alex said. "It was probably due to mixing my cold meds."

"Hey!" Kara smiled interrupting the conversation. "Sorry I'm late. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled back.

"Why are you here? You should be resting, in bed." Kara said looking at Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex said rolling her eyes. "But I'll leave you two to it."

"You're going home to rest?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Alex said walking away.

"She'll be fine." Adam assured Kara.

"She has a tendency of pushing herself too hard." Kara said.

"I guess that runs in the family." Adam deadpanned. Seeing how Kara was still frowning as she watched Alex leave Noonan's he offered. "You want to invite Alex to the movie, or we could have a movie night at your place?"

"No, no, it's fine. Besides then it wouldn't be date night and I still owe you for bailing on the last one."

"You do." Adam agreed. "But if you are worried about Alex it won't be much of a date night."

"You don't mind?" Kara asked.

"It's fine." Adam said. "But if she gets sick again you'll be the one looking after her."

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you." Kara said kissing him.

"I know." Adam said standing. Taking Kara's hand he added. "Let's go."

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Kara asked again.

"I learned a long time ago to accept your freaky relationship." Adam shrugged.

"It's not freaky." Kara countered.

"Yeah, it really is. But in a good way." Adam replied as he opened the door to the street. "The point is though I get you want to look after Alex."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Adam smiled. "My mother wants you to come to dinner next week with her mother." Seeing Kara pale. "She can't be that bad."

"Katherine Grant? She's not bad, she's worse and she thinks I shouldn't be paid and I'm unreliable." Kara listed. "What did you do to upset your mother so much she'd arrange a dinner?"

"I didn't do anything." Adam protested. "Although I may have asked to meet her."

"Why would you do that?" Kara asked.

"Did Alex just cough?" Adam asked quickly trying to deflect attention away from him.

"What? She did?" Kara asked speeding up, suddenly focused on Alex.

"Kara?" Alex asked confused when she suddenly saw her sister walk along side her. "What's wrong?"

"You're too sick to be by yourself. You're coming back to mine for movie night."

"I'm fine. What about Adam?"

"No you're not. You just coughed."

"No I didn't." Alex said confused. "And you two are meant to be on a date, you don't need a third wheel."

"You're not a third wheel." Kara said.

Seeing Alex look at him Adam said.

"It was my idea. Besides you two keep saying you need to make me watch Shaun of the Dead, now is the perfect opportunity."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kara added.

"You sure?" Alex asked looking at Adam.

"We are." Adam assured her. "But you can buy the pizza. My salary doesn't run to feeding Kara."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. The Wicked Witch

"You're late." Cat commented as Adam and Kara walked into the lounge.

"You said six thirty." Adam said looking at his watch.

"When it comes to my mother you should be early, or just not turn up, but in this case definitely early. I thought you knew that Kira."

"But you had me tell your mother seven." Kara pointed out.

"I would not put it past her to turn up very early." Cat said before looking at Adam and saying.

"Adam I have warned you and I am sure Kira has warned you about my mother. Yet you have insisted on this meeting. So anything that happens is on you."

"She can't be that bad." Adam said as the doorbell rang.

"And there she is. Early as forewarned."

"Perhaps she is excited." Adam suggested.

"Oh she's excited. She has fresh souls to destroy." Cat said as Katherine was shown into the room.

"Kitty, I hope you don't mind that I'm early."

"Not at all. Mother, this is Adam."

"Hmm." She said looking at Adam before noticing Kara and asking. "What's your dimwitted personal hinderance doing here?"

"I invited her." Cat said feeling the migraine building.

"She's my girlfriend." Adam said protectively placing an arm round Kara's shoulders.

"Oh dear." Katherine Grant commented. "We should get dinner out of the way."

As Katherine Grant marched past the others to the dining room Cat turned to Kara and said.

"Please tell me you managed to get an appointment tomorrow."

"I got a two hour slot. With a follow up in two days." Kara said.

-00-

"So you dropped out of school?" Katherine asked Adam as they ate their main course.

"Um, yeah."

"Is no one in this family capable of achieving anything academically?" She asked looking at Cat.

"He already has one degree. Besides dropping out of school didn't so me any harm." Cat said trying to defend Adam and deflect attention away from him.

"That's debatable. Imagine what you could have achieved had you actually bothered to stay in school."

"I think it is important that people find their own way in life." Cat said calmly. "Even if that means that their insecure mothers become threatened by success."

"I suppose you have come back into your mother's life to get some sort of safety net." Katherine said looking back at Adam again. She timed the question so Adam's mouth was full meaning he could only mumble a short reply of.

"Um, no."

"What about you?" She asked staring at Kara.

"What about me?"

"What do your parents do?"

"This dinner was a chance for Adam to meet you, not for you to interrogate Kara." Cat interrupted.

"Ridiculous. Your son has chosen to date this poor excuse of an intern. Some one has to find out why, and if there is no good reason discourage it." She said. Sensing Adam was loosing his temper Kara put a hand on his and shook her head.

"Who Adam choses to date is a decision for him alone." Cat said.

"I disagree. You have created a world where the uneducated masses follow you. Who your son dates will matter to them." She then looked at Kara and asked. "So your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Recently?"

"No, a long time ago." Kara said feeling awkward. If the others thought the revelation might have given Kara a reprise they were wrong as Katherine immediately turned back to Cat and asked.

"Is that why you hired her? An act of charity? It would make sense, you clearly didn't hire her for her competency. And I imagine hiring Orphan Annie plays well with the board."

"I've already told you Kara is excellent at her job." Cat shot back as Kara kept hold of Adam's arm trying to keep him calm.

"So what did they do? Before they died." Katherine Grant forged on.

"My mother was a judge." Kara said.

"Really? Well that is respectable at least. Tell me do you think she would be disappointed by your chosen career?"

"That's enough." Cat said, her voice raised. "Your issues with career choices and disappointing parents are with me, not with Adam and not with Kara. If you want to criticise, book an appointment and do it. But do not come to my house or my office and criticise my family."

For a moment a chilled silence passed through the room until Katherine stood and said.

"I think I'll powder my nose."

The second the door shut Cat also stood and said.

"I need a drink and air, and hemlock." With that she left the room.

"You okay?" Adam asked when he and Kara were alone.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. No more family dinners. Ever."

"It's okay I'm used to your grandmother. Besides your mom is actually saying nice things about me and getting my name right." Kara smiled. "I may go and check on her. She doesn't normally come out of these encounters unscathed."

-00-

"Ah Kira." Cat said from where she sat sprawled on the couch. "Drink?"

"I'm fine."

"I meant for me." Cat said waving her empty glass. "Although you should have one too, you are probably in as much need of it as me." She added as Kara took the glass and refilled it.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she handed Cat her drink.

"Of course I'm not. My mother is the devil." Cat commented, her words slightly slurred. "Which means I have the blood of satan running through my veins, but you probably know that better than anyone."

"You are very different from your mother." Kara said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Cat said. "And you don't deserve how I am going to shout at you tomorrow as I vent, but that's life."

"Hey." Adam said as he entered the lounge.

"You escaped too?" Cat asked.

"I have." He said as he poured himself a drink. "Top up?" He asked Cat.

"Just bring the bottle." She instructed. "I long since discovered the more drunk you are the faster time goes. Get drunk enough and the evening will fly by and you probably won't remember it the next day."

As Adam sat on the couch with Kara between him and his mother he sighed. "Well this has been fun."

"Ha, this is my mother on a good day." Cat said as she downed another drink.

"We can't all stay here." Kara said after a few moments.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Um, it's kind of rude."

"Were you at the same dinner as the rest of us?" Cat asked. "Rudeness is something my mother is completely comfortable with."

"What if she comes looking for us?" Adam asked.

"She'd have to notice we were missing first." Cat said pouring herself another drink.

As Adam downed his glass he saw Kara look at him. In response he shrugged and said.

"She's right it'll make the night go faster."

"Doesn't help me." Kara pointed out.

"It's not my fault you can't get drunk." Adam pointed out quietly.

"No, but it is your fault we're here." Kara said causing Cat to add.

"All because you didn't listen to us."

Adam never got a chance to air his defence as the lounge door opened and Cat's mother entered.

"Kitty did I not teach you any manners? You can't just abandon your guest."

"Apparently I did." Cat said, her voice very slurred. "Or not. They seem to be sitting next to me."

"I think it is time I left."

"No arguments from anyone here." Cat said, noticing her mother was not moving she added. "Would you like someone to show you to the broom closet?"

"You put my coat in the broom closet?" Katherine asked confused.

"I didn't mean for your coat." Cat said. Deciding to defuse the situation Kara jumped up and offered.

"I will find your coat. This way."

Giving Cat one last glance Katherine followed Kara out and waited impatiently for Kara to pass her the coat.

"Tell my daughter, when she is sober, that I am mortified by her behaviour." Katherine instructed as she took her coat.

"Your daughter is an amazing person who has achieved so much in her life. Some of that is because of you, but a lot is despite of you. Why can't you be supportive? Is that too much to ask?" Kara snapped. "Why can't you recognise her achievements rather than shoot them down? She inspires so many people, she changes the world for the better, but all do you criticise."

"How I treat my daughter is my choice, I do not need a lecture from a glorified, gold digging secretary. Perhaps if you actually had parents you would have learned manners." Katherine said before storming out.

-00-

"Good morning Ms Grant." Kara greeted as she entered Cat's office.

"What exactly is good about it?" Cat asked staring at the wall behind her desk.

"Um, well I have Advil." Kara said causing Cat to spin her chair round and remove her sunglasses as she looked at Kara.

"Why are you not hung over?"

"Um, I didn't drink last night." Kara explained causing Cat to ask.

"So you were sober the entire evening?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Cat commented in the tone she used when she knew more than everyone else in the room.

"Interesting? Why interesting?" Kara asked nervously.

"Firstly, even Supergirl would need alcohol to survive an evening with my mother. Secondly I have had several messages from my mother demanding that I feed her your head on a platter."

"Excuse me?" Kara asked confused.

"My mother is demanding that I fire you. Apparently you raised your voice at her. I was assuming this unusual behaviour was due to you being drunk." Cat explained before falling silent and waiting for Kara's response. When Kara didn't say anything Cat prompted. "You may speak now."

"I may have lost my temper last night. She is so mean to you. Why can't she acknowledge your achievements. All she does is criticise. In fact it's not mean, it's cruel. She's your mother she should love you and praise you unconditionally not crush you without mercy."

"Are you done?" Cat asked.

"Um, yes. Sorry."

"My relationship with my mother is something that can not be fixed, only endured. Although completely unintentional she has driven me to be the person I am today and I would like to think I have learned from her enough that I raise Carter in a completely different way." Cat said.

"So am I?" Kara asked a few moments later.

"Are you what?"

"Fired." Kara said nervously.

"Why would you be fired?" Cat asked.

"Your mother asked you to."

"Your rant at my mother took place in your own time, outside of the office so has nothing to do with work. My regret is I didn't see it. Also my mother now dislikes you which has increased your value to me no end. So no, you're not fired. But I would recommend staying out of dark alleyways and witches conventions. And Kira?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Next time perhaps you should try throwing a bucket of water over her."

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled as Kara sat next to him.

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Well your grandmother wants me fired."

"She wants me disinherited." Adam replied. "I was thinking, next time we have a family dinner perhaps we can take Alex."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't stand for the way you were treated last night. She would have done something, like I should have done."

"I told you not to and Alex wouldn't either for the same reason."

"So why does she want you fired?"

"Um, I may have lost my temper with her."

"When?"

"Last night, when you and Cat were….bonding over whiskey. I said things I really shouldn't have."

"I am sure she deserved every one of them."

"That's not the point. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's okay to let off steam."

"Not in an uncontrolled way, not for me. I have to be better than that. If I am not in control people can get hurt."

"You can't stay in control all the time." Adam pointed out.

"I have to." Kara said. "I need to go."

"Where?"

"Super stuff. I'll see you later."

-00-

"So what happened last night?" Alex asked as she slid into the chair opposite Adam scaring him as she did so.

"Geez, a little warning next time. Can't you constrain using your ninja tricks to the office?"

"Sorry." Alex half-heartedly apologised. "So what happened?"

"Kara didn't tell you?"

"If she had would I be asking you?"

"We had dinner with satan."

"Your grandmother is really that bad?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly did she do?"

"Criticise."

"You?"

"Um no. Mainly Kara and my mother. Now she want's Kara fired and me disinherited."

"Why?"

"Well I am just a failure and apparently Kara lost her temper last night and yelled at her."

"Kara?" Alex asked surprised. "What do you mean apparently?"

"I wasn't there? I mean I was in the house, just a different room."

"Where's Kara now?"

"She said she had super stuff to do."

"Um, no she doesn't."

"Could be something with Winn and James." Adam pointed out.

"I just spoke to Winn and he didn't know where Kara was." Alex said taking out her phone. "She's in an abandoned warehouse district. I'm going to check it out."

"Wait for me." Adam said hurrying after her.

-00-

As they pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse Adam asked.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah." Alex said double checking her phone.

As they entered they saw Kara pounding a suspended truck.

"Oh my god, I'm dating Kara Balboa." Adam commented as a confused Alex called.

"Kara?"

"Alex? Adam?" Kara asked as she spun round. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay. Something you want to talk about?"

"Like what?"

"Like why you are beating up an old truck and like why there is a pile of broken cars in the corner."

"It's to help me relieve stress." Kara said.

"You know you could just use one of the Kryptonite rooms at the DEO and use a punch bag like everyone else?" Alex said.

"Although that would be way less cool." Adam pointed out earning a glare from Alex.

"But then you and Hank would have that look." Kara said.

"What look?" Alex asked.

"The look you and Adam have now." Kara pointed out. "This way I can blow off steam without you having to worry about me."

"Firstly, randomly disappearing makes me worry about you. Secondly, I'll always worry about you." Alex said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Kara said. "This is so you don't need to worry about me. It gives me an outlet and lets me work through my problems."

"The fact you're here, using this place shows that you are not okay." Alex said.

"It's pre-emptive." Kara argued. "I'm letting off steam in a controlled way so I don't snap."

"How long have you been using this place?" Alex asked.

"Since Red Tornado."

"That was months ago." Alex pointed out.

"I know and it has helped me keep calm since then." Kara said putting her glasses back on. "But it does make me build up an appetite." She added smiling at Alex.

"Breathing makes you build up an appetite." Alex pointed out.

"So pizza?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Alex suggested.

"No I'm good now." Kara said. Before looking from Alex to Adam and asking. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I followed her." Adam said laying the responsibility firmly on Alex.

"I'm a trained professional." Alex shrugged before turning and walking out of the warehouse.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Kara said as she hurried after Alex. "Are you tracking me?"

"You are sounding paranoid." Alex called over her shoulder.

"Sorry, wait, that wasn't a denial."

"Kara, get in the car." Alex said trying to sound like an impatient parent with a four year old.

"Sorry." Kara muttered, not entirely sure why she was apologising.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. The Scare

**A/N:** Thanks to melovecastle and TheLongWayHome for the two ideas regarding this chapter.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Supergirl said as she walked into the DEO.

"Any later and the next mission would have started." Hank said. "But being this late just means you have wasted your time coming down. The alien has been caught and contained."

"Go you." Kara said avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"Is everything okay?" Hank asked. "You are not normally this unreliable."

"Everything's fine, I just got held up at work. Escaping Cat Grant isn't always easy. But if it's all good now, I think I'll head back to CatCo."

"Sure." Hank said as Supergirl walked away, Alex hurrying after her.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she pulled Kara into the armoury.

"Wrong?" Kara asked.

"Yes wrong. That is the seventh DEO mission you have missed in three days."

"I told you, work is crazy right now."

"Work is always crazy, but it doesn't normally stop you." Alex pointed out. "And why are you refusing to look at me?"

"I'm not." Kara said still avoiding eye contact.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded.

"Nothing."

"Kara, talk to me. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this?" Kara confessed.

"This?"

"Be Supergirl."

"What? Why?" Alex asked completely taken aback by the revelation.

"I just don't think it is very safe."

"I have been saying that for months." Alex said. "But why are you worried about it now?"

"I just think it may be better to not almost get killed every couple of days."

"Kara, has something happened? Have you got hurt somehow? Has someone threatened you?"

"I...I...think...it's possible, that is….I think...I think I could be-"

"Kara it's okay." Alex said taking her hand. "I know what you are going to say."

"You do?" Kara asked both surprised and relieved.

"It's okay to be scared. You have been through so much, it's only natural. But you'll get through this, I am going to do whatever it takes to help you."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Alex. "I thought you were going to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Well you can be a bit protective sometimes and I know you think sometimes I can be irresponsible and this so fits into that category."

"Being scared isn't irresponsible." Alex assured her.

"No, but maybe being accidentally pregnant is."

"You're pregnant?" Alex said, practically shouting.

"I thought you said you knew." Kara said.

"I thought you'd lost your confidence and were scared, not that you were pregnant. I mean how? I mean, I don't mean how, but how? You don't even have drunken mistake to chalk it up to. Does Adam know?"

"No one knows. And I'm not sure. I mean how would I even test? Would human tests even work on me?"

"If you have not taken a test why do you think you are pregnant?"

"I'm late."

"How late?"

"A few days."

"Don't jump to conclusions there could be another explanation. In the mean time perhaps you should talk to your mother's hologram." Alex said calming down.

"That's your plan? To ask my mother if I'm pregnant?" Kara asked.

"Technically it is her hologram." Alex reminded her. "Would you prefer to ask your cousin?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Then talk to the hologram. There is no other option." Alex said. "If you are pregnant we need know and we need to know what may happen to you and your powers during pregnancy."

"What if Adam doesn't want it?" Kara asked.

"Kara, focus on one issue at a time." Alex said. "Whatever happens I'm here for you."

Little did they know that Hank had overheard the end of the conversation.

-00-

"Hey, I know you. You're the scary guy from where Alex works." Adam said as he opened his front door and saw Hank on the other side.

"Scary?"

"Yeah, no offence."

"None taken. It says a lot about you that you can read me so well." Hank said crossing his arms.

"Right." Adam said looking worried. "Anyway I should go, I'm meeting my mother."

"No so fast." Hank said stepping forward and entering Adam's apartment. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Adam asked feeling uncomfortable under Hank's glare. "Is Kara okay?"

"Kara and Alex are like daughters to me. I will do anything and everything in my power to protect them."

"I'm not sure what you think I've done, but I really don't think I've done it."

"You think you are innocent?"

"Um, yeah. Well I did until you showed up."

"Kara is so innocent and so trusting. Yet you take advantage of her. You disrespect her. From where I am from your life would be over." Hank said.

As Hank reached into his jacket Adam immediately cowered and said. "Please don't shoot me."

"I'm not going to shoot you. Yet." Hank said holding out his phone to Adam. As Adam nervously took it he saw a photograph.

"You're spying on me?"

"I'm looking out for Kara." Hank said.

"By following me? Why now?"

"I've been watching since you entered Kara's life. I telling you now because of that." He said pointing to the photo.

"Because of what?" Adam asked looking again at the photo.

"Oh wait, you think I'm cheating on Kara?"

"Why would I have that impression?" Hank asked as he closed the gap on Adam pinning him against the wall. "Maybe because of the compromising photo? You make me sick. You get her pregnant then move on?"

"Firstly, that is not really compromising, I mean it is just a hug, and secondly," Adam said as he backed away from Hank into a wall. "That's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, cousin. I am not cheating on Kara." He said causing Hank to stare at him for what felt like an eternity. Eventually Adam cracked and asked. "What are you doing? Reading my mind? I promise you I'm not cheating on Kara. Hang on. Who's pregnant? Kara? Kara's pregnant?" Adam asked in disbelief. "Why hasn't she told me?"

"I don't know." Hank said immediately feeling guilty about revealing Kara's pregnancy to Adam. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Adam asked, still shocked.

"About Kara and the baby."

"Look, Kara hasn't even told me she's pregnant yet. But I love her and I will do whatever she needs me to do." Adam said trying to digest everything whilst being pinned against a wall by a very scary government agent.

Reluctantly Hank stepped back from Adam and said. "Alex and Kara are the only family I have, if you do anything to hurt either one of them no one will ever find your body."

-00-

"Good morning Ms Grant." Kara smiled as Cat walked into the office.

"Kira, I brought you a latte, sugar free spiced pumpkin with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top. Decaf of course." Cat smiled handing Kara a cup whilst carefully looking at her assistant.

"Um, thank you Ms Grant." Kara said confused. "Um, decaf?"

"Naturally. It's decaf from now on." Cat said looking at Kara once more before marching into her office.

"Since when has Cat Grant brought you coffee?" Winn asked.

"Beats me."

"And decaf?" Winn asked confused.

"Perhaps her therapist suggested a decaf week?" Kara suggested.

-00-

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked after a day of feeling like Hank was avoiding her.

"No." Hank said.

"So you're not avoiding me?"

"Don't get paranoid on me Agent Danvers." Hank replied not looking up from the tablet he was reading.

"Sorry." Alex said backing off. "It's just been a weird couple of days, I guess it's got to me."

Sighing Hank looked up and asked.

"Alex, can we talk?"

"Um sure." Alex said following Hank into one of the training rooms.

"You're right I have been avoiding you." Hank confessed when the door shut. "I should have mentioned this earlier, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"You not leaving are you?" Alex asked suddenly worried.

"Leaving? The DEO? No."

"You had me worried for a minute." Alex said relaxing. "So why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it, but I only had Kara's best interests at heart."

"Done what?" Alex asked confused.

"Last night I confronted Adam Foster."

"You did? Why?"

"I overheard your conversation with Kara."

"What conversation?"

"The one where you were discussing the implications of pregnancy and whether or not Foster would be supportive. I didn't know he didn't know."

"So you told Adam that Kara was pregnant?" Alex asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I thought he knew. I thought that was why he was cheating on her."

"Back up, he's cheating on her?" Alex asked feeling her anger rise.

"No, I got that wrong. I read his mind, he's not cheating on her, he loves her. Seems to be a good guy."

"He is." Alex agreed whilst trying to digest everything Hank had told her. "So you went to talk to Adam because you thought he was cheating on Kara and told him she was pregnant?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"So Adam thinks Kara is pregnant?" Alex said.

"Yes."

"This is bad."

"I know it wasn't my secret to share, I just thought he already knew."

"That's not why it's bad, she's not pregnant."

"She's not? But I heard you talk."

"It was a false alarm." Alex said.

"Your sister is going to kill me."

"I will try to smooth things over." Alex offered. "But now may be a good time to practice your flying."

-00-

"We need to talk." Adam said walking into Kara's apartment that evening.

"Sounds serious." Kara said.

"It is." Adam said trying to remain calm, he was about to speak when he grew concerned and said. "Should you be sitting?"

"I don't know, should I?" Kara asked confused.

"Um, I think so. Sit." Adam said drawing on his knowledge of pregnancy gained from watching films.

"Okay, you are acting kind of weird." Kara pointed out when she sat. When her phone buzzed she reached for it and Adam said.

"Leave it."

"But it's Alex." Kara said.

"This is more important and will only take a few minutes."

"Okay." Kara said putting her phone down. "So what's wrong?"

"When were you planning on telling me?" Adam asked getting straight to the point.

"Telling you what?"

"The pregnancy, unless you have any other major secrets you are hiding?"

"How did you find out? When did you find out?"

"Last night, just as I was leaving for dinner with my mother."

"Oh my god, the decaf coffee and the being nice, telling me to sit down and take it easy, you told my boss I may be pregnant?"

"She's my mother and you told Alex's boss, before you told me."

"I didn't tell Hank."

"Well he knew."

"You saw Hank?" Kara asked confused.

"Yeah last night when he came to my apartment and gave me 'the talk' and he definitely knew." Adam said sitting next to Kara.

"The only person I told was Alex. And I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure. I went to Alex because we needed to figure out a way of figuring it out."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you figure it out? Are you, I mean, are we having a baby?"

"No, false alarm. Which is why I didn't tell you. I mean I'm not even sure it is possible for me to have half human kids. I didn't want to scare you when it may not even be physically possible."

"You thought I'd be scared?"

"Yeah. I mean I was scared."

"Which is why you should have told me. We're in this together." Adam said taking hold of Kara's hand.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure."

For a moment the two sat in silence digesting the recent events until Kara asked.

"So Hank thinks I may be pregnant?"

"No, Hank thinks you are pregnant." Adam clarified. "So does my mom."

"You can explain this to your mom." Kara said. "And if she holds it against me I will blame you."

"This isn't my fault."

"You told your mom." Kara pointed out. "And if I had been pregnant you were at least half responsible." She added just as there was a knocking on her door. Looking at it Kara said. "It's Alex."

"Hey, look there is something you need to know." Alex said when the door opened. "Hank may have-"

"I know." Kara interrupted.

"You do?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, Adam is here." Kara said opening the door.

"Bad time?" Alex questioned.

"It's fine." Adam said. "We've talked. It's all my fault."

"Glad that's settled." Alex said confused before saying. "So I hear you had a chat with Hank."

"How did you-" Adam started to ask only for Alex to cut him off.

"He told me."

"Do you guys actually do any real work or do you just stand around gossiping?" Adam asked.

"He was feeling a little guilty about it." Alex explained.

"Guilty about mistakenly telling me my girlfriend was pregnant, accusing me of cheating or just generally scaring me?" Adam asked.

"The first one. Maybe the second as well. Definitely not the third." Alex said. "He was only looking out for Kara."

"I know. I got the 'they're like daughters speech' and the 'no one will ever find my body' talk. He is one scary guy."

"I haven't heard that second one." Kara said. "And you have no idea how scary he can be."

"But he is a good guy and he means a lot, to both of us. And if it makes you feel better I think Hank may actually like you." Alex said.

"So no more threats? No more home invasions?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I definitely wouldn't go that far." Alex said.

"Any other protective relatives I should know about?" Adam asked.

"Ignoring my cousin?" Kara asked.

"Definitely trying to ignore him." Adam said before clarifying. "Any other scary, human, relatives I should know about?"

"I'll tell you after you meet them." Alex said.

"See that's not exactly comforting."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next one will be an angsty one where Alex gets hurt.


	11. Doubts

"Hank? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she and Adam walked into her apartment and saw him sitting on her couch.

"It's Alex." Hank said solemnly as he stood to face them.

"What is? What's happened?" Kara asked panicking as Adam squeezed her shoulder as an act of comfort.

"There was an ambush, she was taken."

"By who? When?"

"An hour ago and we don't know by who."

"An hour? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was knocked out in the attack. When I woke she was already gone. I came straight here because I did not want to tell you over the phone. Every asset I have is looking for her. We will find her."

"Every asset apart from me." Kara said. "This is my fault."

"No it's not. You weren't even there." Adam said.

"Exactly. If I had been there I could have stopped it."

"I doubt it. I was taken down." Hank said. "Besides there was no reason for you to be there. It was an ambush, we weren't expecting it. If you want to blame some one, blame me, it was my operation. But let's find Alex first."

"Okay, I'm going to get out there and try to find her." Kara said trying to push her fears to one side.

"Kara, I know you are worried, but if you find her don't rush into a dangerous situation. Her kidnapping could be a way to lure you into a trap."

"I'll be careful, but if Alex is in danger I am going in." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adam asked Hank.

"Just be here for her." Hank said leaving the apartment.

-00-

Supergirl flew round the city straining her ears to hear anything that might be Alex. As time ticked by she could feel the panic taking over. When she finally heard a scream she recognised as coming from Alex she immediately wished she hadn't. Trying to ignore the feeling of nausea she focused on the scream and pin pointed its location. Flying as fast as she could towards the sound she phoned Hank.

"Henshaw." Hank answered almost immediately.

"I've found her."

"Where?" Hank asked knowing it was pointless telling her to hold back.

"West 69th. There is a derelict bank there."

"I know it. We are on our way."

"See you inside." Kara said as she reached the building. Stopping just outside she looked for any obvious traps and then used her X-ray vision to scan the interior. When she didn't immediately see Alex she started to panic, but knowing the scream had come from the building she carefully entered.

Scanning the area she walked towards the back of the bank where she thought the screams had come from.

"Welcome daughter of Alura Zor-El." A hidden voice said as Kara moved into the vault area.

"Who are you?" Kara asked scanning for Alex.

"Someone who was betrayed by your mother. Someone who lost everything." As Kara heard the words she started to wonder if there was some sort of script that was handed to all the prisoners of Fort Rozz.

"And someone who wants revenge on me?" Kara guessed.

"You are more clever than you look." The voice said.

"If it is me you want let Agent Danvers go, she has nothing to do with this."

"You think she is your sister." The voice said. "She can also atone for your mother's sins." Suddenly there was a rumbling and a thick lead door opened revealing a very bruised Alex chained to a wall in the inner vault.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go." Kara demanded trying not to sound panicked.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise." The voice said. "Goodbye daughter of the house of El."

Ignoring her confusion about what he meant Kara sprinted towards Alex calling to her.

Seeing Alex violently struggle against her bonds Kara rushed to her side and took the gag off.

"Bomb." Alex said.

On hearing the warning Kara ripped the chains from the wall and started to fly Alex out of the room.

They were only just through the vault door when the bomb exploded. Wrapping her arms round Alex Kara tried to make her body absorb as much of the impact as possible. However, in order to properly shield Alex she had to sacrifice control of her flying and they soon landed in a heap on the floor.

Shaking the effects off Kara looked down at Alex who lay unmoving, apart from the blood flowing from her leg.

"Alex." She cried having never seen Alex look so pale and devoid of life. For a minute she wasn't sure Alex was alive. When she saw Alex's chest move she wrapped some cloth round her leg and flew her to a hospital.

-00-

"Kara?" Hank asked as he walked down the corridor towards her.

"Hank?" She said seeing him before surprising him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Alex will be okay." Hank assured her as he held her, glad he had spoken to the doctors first.

"She's hurt."

"She'll heal." Hank said.

"They are still treating her. They won't let me see her." Kara said.

"These things take time." Hank said. "Alex is a fighter and she'll be okay."

"She was so pale, she had lost so much blood. I have never seen her look so fragile." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought she was dead."

"It will take a lot more than one crazed prisoner to get rid of her." Hank assured Kara who continued to cling to him. "Kara she'll be okay."

"I'm sorry." Kara eventually said pulling away from Hank. "I know you don't like the hug thing."

"It's okay." Hank said. "Just save them for outside of work." The comment causing Kara to hug him again.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he approached them worried that the worse may have happened.

"Alex got hurt." Hank explained as he pulled away from Kara.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Hank said. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to catch the thing that did this." He added as he walked off.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked Adam.

"I was worried about you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Winn. We guessed the explosion this morning was something to do with you and he figured it out from there. What happened?"

"They tried to kill her to hurt me."

"She is going to be okay." Adam said squeezing Kara's hand.

"This is my fault." Kara said as she pulled away from Adam and paced the corridor.

"No it's not."

"They took her because of me." Kara explained. "He wanted to get revenge for my mother sentencing him."

"You are not responsible for what your mother did." Adam said.

"Maybe, but I am responsible for abandoning Alex. This happened because I was having a life." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Alex how guilty I was feeling about continually interrupting our dates and she said she would make sure I had a night off. She didn't call me in as backup so I could have a night off. If I had been there this wouldn't have happened."

"Kara, it was a surprise attack. No one, not even Alex, could have predicted what would have happened." Adam said.

"If I had been there doing my job she wouldn't have needed to predict anything. She has always had my back and I let her down. I chose to let her put herself in danger. I shouldn't have. I can't be selfish like that again. I need to change. I have to focus on my job right now."

"This sounds like you are breaking up with me." Adam said, the sadness and hurt evident in his voice.

"I am. Adam you are a great guy and you don't deserve this. But I can't do this anymore. I don't have time to have a life. I have to focus on being Supergirl." Kara said fighting to hold back the tears.

"I am going to give you space and time to get over what happened to Alex, but I'm not giving up on you and I'm not giving up on us." Adam said walking away.

-00-

"Hey." Alex smiled when she woke up and saw Kara sitting by her bed.

"Alex?" Kara said leaping from her chair and hugging her sister.

"Easy." Alex warned. "Some of us don't heal freakily quickly."

"Sorry." Kara apologised not releasing Alex from the hug. "I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't there for you. You got taken because I wasn't there."

"No, I got taken because we let our guard down." Alex said. "Why would you have been there? It was a routine trip which I do three times a week without you." When Kara continued her vice like hold round her Alex said. "I'm okay."

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry you thought that but I promise I am okay." Alex replied.

"No you're not. You have severe bruising, a stab wound to the leg, a probable concussion, a broken finger and lacerations all over you." Kara listed.

"You need to stop reading my medical charts." Alex said. "But all of that will heal. I'm going to be fine. But right now I need to rest."

Reluctantly Kara released Alex and went back to her chair. "Let me know if you need anything."

Too tired to argue with Kara about going home Alex shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-00-

"Why are you still here?" Alex asked the next time she woke.

"To make sure you're okay." Kara said moving closer to Alex and hugging her again.

"Kara, I promise I am fine. Go home, get some sleep."

"I want to stay here." Kara said as the door opened. On seeing who it was Kara asked. "Adam, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away."

"I'm here for Alex." Adam said approaching the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But why don't you want Adam here?" Alex asked Kara.

"She broke up with me." Adam said.

"Why?"

"Because you nearly died because I was on a date rather than out there with you, protecting you."

"That is the most stupid thing I ever heard, not to mention ungrateful." Alex said. "Kara I did not get kidnapped and blown up to give you a night off just for you dump Adam." Alex went on sitting up. "You deserve to have a life and be happy."

"Not if the price is too high." Kara argued.

"Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked looking at Adam.

"Um sure. I'll be outside."

"Kara you need a life. You need Adam."

"I need to not lose you." Kara said.

"You are not going to lose me." Alex said. "And I am not going to let you lose Adam."

"Breaking up with Adam is my choice not yours." Kara said.

"I can see you don't want to." Alex said. "You don't have to sacrifice your happiness. Don't throw away a good thing."

"It's not that simple."

"Yeah it is. Did Adam ask for you to take a night off?"

"No."

"Was it his decision not to call you in?"

"No."

"That's right it was mine. Kara I want what is best for you and right now it's Adam. I'm not going to let you break up with him."

"Again, not your choice." Kara said.

"Which of us do you think is more stubborn?" Alex asked. "Cos, I'm fairly sure it's me and I'm not letting it go. Adam may be annoying at times and related to Cat Grant, but he's good for you. Besides, if you dump Adam, Cat will make your life a living hell and you'll have to quit CatCo."

"So I should stay with Adam to save my job? That's cold and Adam deserves so much more than that."

"So do you. But no you should stay with him because he makes you happy." Alex said. "Keeping your job is just a perk." Alex said beginning to feel tired. When Kara didn't immediately respond Alex thought she may have got through to her sister, but then Kara said.

"He knew."

"Who knew what?"

"The alien who took you, knew you were my sister. If he knew they may all know. And if they know about you they may know about Adam. Staying with Adam risks him and Cat and Carter."

"Kara if they already know breaking up won't protect them, if anything it will endanger them as you won't be around to look out for them. You can always worry about the what ifs, but it is not worth it, trust me. If you are worried talk to Adam, but don't throw away a good thing."

-00-

"Can we talk?" Kara asked as she left Alex's room and saw Adam leaning against a wall.

"Sure."

"On the roof?"

"Okay." Adam said following Kara into a stairwell where they silently ascended to the roof. When they made it out into the cold air Adam decided to take the initiative and said.

"I know it is hard trying to be both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. I imagine working with my mom is more than one job and you choose to do a second job saving the world. And I get that saving the world will always take priority. I know that we are never going to have a completely normal relationship and I know you are going to skip dates and run off for seemingly no reason but I'm okay with that. I thought you knew that. And yes I want to spend my time with you and I miss you when you aren't there, but I accepted a long time ago that you disappearing and having other priorities is the price I have to pay to date you. I'm sorry if I have not made that obvious. And if you need to spend more time being Supergirl I am fine with that, we can find something that works."

"It's not that simple." Kara said before sighing. "He knew that Alex was my sister."

"And you think if they know about Alex they know about me?" Adam guessed. "And if they know about me they may come after me to get to you?"

"Yeah."

"So you want to break up to stop crazy aliens coming after me?"

"You and Cat and Carter. I don't want to hurt you, but if we stay together you will get hurt."

"No, if we break up I will get hurt, if we stay together I may get hurt." Adam said as he reached out and cupped Kara's face forcing her to look at him.

"I know that what happened with Alex scared you and I can't begin to imagine how worried and scared you are that you will lose anyone else in your life after you literally lost everyone, but don't you see if you cut yourself off from everyone you have still lost them. I get what you are saying but you are worth the risk. I'm not walking away because it may be safer. You mean too much to me."

"Adam-" She started only for him to cut him off.

"Kara, I want you to be safe. The thought of a jail full of super powered alien prisoners coming after you keeps me awake at night. Deep down I wish you gave up being Supergirl because that way you would be safe. But I know you can't do that and I would never ask. I trust you to be you and you need to do the same with me. It is my choice to date you, in the same way it is your choice to be Supergirl." He let his words sink in before adding. "This is what is going to happen if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you wish with all your heart that you never see me again I will walk off this roof out of your life forever. But if you can't we're not breaking up."

"You know I can't lie." Kara said frustrated.

"I do. And I am kind of banking on that having not changed." Adam replied. When Kara continued to stand in silence Adam leaned in and kissed her.

When he finally pulled back Kara said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

"I just wanted you and Alex to be safe."

"I know." Adam repeated as he hugged her. "And right now we are."


	12. Freaking Out

"I come with DVDs." Adam said.

"Oooh, what?" Kara asked.

"I went for one comedy, one kids and one crime."

"Hedging your bets then?" Alex asked.

"Seeing how much TV you two watch it seemed like a wise decision. I also went for slightly non-mainstream ones."

"Okay, what have you got?" Kara asked.

"Canadian Bacon."

"Never heard of it." Kara confessed.

"That was the comedy." Adam explained. "The crime one is L.A. Confidential."

"Good choice." Alex commented.

"Which leaves A Bug's Life." Adam added. The mention of the film immediately wiping the smile from Kara's face.

"Did you tell him?" Kara asked Alex looking hurt.

"Tell me what?" Adam asked confused.

"Of course not." Alex replied ignoring Adam. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Then how does he know?"

"Know what?" Adam tried again but again he was ignored.

"I don't know. Perhaps he doesn't."

"Probably a safe bet." Adam said as he went and sat down.

"So it was just a coincidence?" Kara asked. "Because you always tell me you don't believe in them."

"I haven't told him, mom won't have told him, you clearly haven't so who would have done?"

"Your school friends."

"He doesn't know my school friends." Alex argued.

"You don't know that."

"Adam." Alex said turning to face the empty space where he had been standing. Confused the sisters looked round the apartment and saw him sitting on the couch watching their discussion.

"Yes." He said.

"What are you doing over there?" Kara asked.

"I seemed to be superfluous to the conversation." He explained. "You two done discussing what I don't know?"

"No. Do you know any of her school friends?" Kara asked

"I doubt it." Adam said.

"Told you." Alex said to Kara.

"Then why would he bring A Bug's Life?" Kara asked.

"Because I thought you'd like it. I didn't know you had a phobia of ants or grasshoppers or Disney movies." Adam said involving himself in the conversation again.

"It's none of the above." Alex said.

"Then what's wrong with it?" Adam asked causing Alex to look at Kara.

"Fine tell him." Kara said moving over to the couch and sitting next to Adam.

"So soon after she moved in with us she was snooping round my things." Alex said.

"Exploring _our_ room." Kara countered.

"Anyway as she was _snooping_ she managed to set off my Chucky toy."

"Chucky from Child's Play or Rugrats?" Adam asked.

"Child's Play." Alex said looking at Adam as if he were stupid.

"The talking toy? Geez that's creepy. Why did you even have it?"

"It was a present."

"From someone who hated you?" Adam asked.

"It was a cool toy and stopped people snooping through my things."

"It was creepy. I had nightmares for weeks afterwards." Kara said shivering.

"I'm not seeing what this has to do with A Bug's Life." Adam said confused.

"Whilst I was being creeped out by Chucky someone snuck into the room and put their old giant Flik on my bed."

"Not seeing the problem." Adam said.

"When she finally turned round it scared her." Alex said, seeing no reaction from Adam she added. "More than Chucky did."

"Okay." Adam said not sure where Alex was going.

"Have you seen the cat and cucumber videos?" Alex asked.

"The ones where the cats jump miles into the air? Yeah, they're so funny." Adam smiled.

"That's kinda what happened to Kara, only because she could actually fly she made it to the ceiling which she dented."

"Seriously?" Adam asked trying not to laugh. Seeing Kara's glare he quickly added. "That must have been traumatic."

"It was and now I can't ever look at Flik in the same way." Kara said sadly.

"Well I am sorry I brought A Bug's Life round and made you relive this traumatic memory." Adam said trying to sound sincere before asking. "Any other incidents I should know about?" The question causing Kara to say.

"No." As Alex said.

"Yes."

Before Adam could ask further questions Alex's phone rang.

"Sorry, I need to take this." She said retreating into Kara's bedroom for privacy.

"So no more Flik?" Adam said still trying not to laugh.

"No more Flik." Kara agreed. "You still find it funny."

"No. Well maybe a bit. But the fact that you have all these really cool powers and can take out killer aliens but still get freaked by a cuddly toy is just really sweet. It is just one of the many reasons I love you." Adam said kissing Kara's forehead.

"Sorry, we're needed at the DEO." Alex said re-emerging.

"Meet you there." Kara said almost diving towards the window and disappearing.

"Stay safe." Adam called after her. Turning to Alex he guessed the sudden exit was due to his film choice. "No more A Bug's Life?"

"Definitely. Don't worry, she'll be fine in a couple of hours."

-00-

"Kira, are you ill?" Cat asked the following day during the staff meeting having noticed that Kara was not paying any attention.

"No Ms Grant." Kara said looking up from her notepad suddenly aware that everyone in Cat's office was starting at her.

"Have you suffered a head trauma?"

"Um, no."

"Then why are you displaying the attention span of a gnat?"

"I...well...I...I'm sorry." Kara said lamely.

"Everyone out." Cat ordered. Seeing Kara move she added. "Not you Kira." She then shouted to James. "Shut the door behind you."

When it was just the two of them in the office Cat said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it that you find so much more interesting than the fall from grace of one of the biggest families in the city?"

"Fall from grace?" Kara asked completely lost.

"Did you hear a word that was said in the meeting?" Cat asked. When Kara didn't immediately reply she jumped to conclusions and said. "Please tell me you don't think you are pregnant, again?"

"What? No. Absolutely not." Kara said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Then what the hell is wrong?"

"Migraine." Kara lied.

"Was that a statement or a question? It sound like the latter."

"Statement." Kara said. "I think I may need new glasses."

"Then get your eyes tested. Then get your head back in the game."

"Yes Ms Grant."

-00-

"Something wrong?" Alex asked noticing Kara was more restless than normal.

"No." Kara said.

"Want to try answering again, only truthfully?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kara said not looking at Alex. But feeling her sister's gaze on her she turned and said.

"Adam said he loved me."

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean yeah?"

"I mean, yeah. What's the issue?"

"He said he loved me."

"So? It is kind of obvious, plus he told Hank weeks ago."

"He did? Why?"

"I don't know. It was during their heart to heart." Alex shrugged. "But I still don't see the problem. I mean not even you can be that blind. Everyone can see he loves you."

"If everyone already knew why didn't he tell me weeks ago?"

"Perhaps he didn't want to scare you into the reaction you are having now." Alex suggested. "But him telling you is a good thing."

"I guess, it is just this is all new and it seems like a big step. On TV it is always a big step."

"Real life is different from TV." Alex shrugged.

"It's just..." Kara started before becoming lost for words.

"Kara, he didn't ask you to marry him." Alex pointed out before getting worried and asking. "Did he?"

"No."

"And you clearly feel the same way?"

"I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never imagined this."

"This?"

"Having someone who accepts me for who I am, having a life."

"Kara, you more than anyone deserves to be happy. Don't let your sacrifice complex get in the way."

"What sacrifice complex?"

"Seriously?" Alex asked quirking an eyebrow. "Stop thinking and be happy. Don't sabotage this."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Alex asked, not sure she was liking the direction of the conversation.

"If I deserve a life so do you."

"I don't have time. I have the DEO, which is not exactly nine to five and when I don't have that I have my real job of looking after you." Alex smiled.

"I do not require looking after." Kara said indignantly.

"Yeah, you do." Alex said.

"Well I have two lives as well as three jobs." Kara countered.

"Three jobs?" Alex asked confused.

"Cat's assistant, Supergirl and the DEO."

"Aren't the last two kinda the same thing?"

"No. Last I checked the DEO did not care about rescuing cats or snakes from trees." Kara argued. "But my point is I am juggling a lot, but yet I still found someone."

"You cheated. You are dating your boss's son." Alex shrugged. "He just kind of fell into your life. The only people who fall into my life are homicidal aliens and people like Maxwell Lord."

"Yeah don't date him." Kara said shivering. "What about e-dating?"

"Because that worked so well for you." Alex pointed out.

"What about a set up?"

"Have you been speaking to mom? If so tell her I am not interested in Mrs Hamilton's demonic offspring."

"Eliza is trying to set you up with one of the Hamilton kids? Which one?"

"I don't think she cares."

"What about Adam?"

"You and me are close, but not that close." Alex said.

"Firstly, gross. Secondly, you know I meant one of Adam's friends." Kara pressed.

"When I want to date I let you know. But right now I'm happy. Weren't we talking about you anyway?" Alex asked as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Adam." Kara said.

"Kara relax. It's a good thing and if you act freaked out you are going to freak Adam out."

"Okay, no more freaking out." Kara said walking to the door.

"Hey you okay?" Adam asked as the door opened.

"Yeah why?"

"Mom said you were acting a bit strange at work."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You sure?"

"She was just being an idiot." Alex said earning a glare from Kara. "That's my cue. I'm going to grab the take out. I'll be back for Game of Thrones."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Adam said. "If I thought bringing a Bug's Life over could freak you out this much I never would have done it."

"I know and it didn't upset me or freak me out, much anyway."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You said that me getting freaked out by Flik was sweet and was one of the reasons you loved me."

"Yeah." Adam said feeling like he was missing something.

"It just caught me off guard, I mean it was the first time you said you loved me."

"No it wasn't." Adam said.

"Yeah, it was."

"No, it wasn't. I admit previously it was when you were flying off somewhere. You never heard me?"

"Um, no."

"Huh, well that explains your silence. But wait that is what is freaking you out?"

"Not really freaking, I just wasn't expecting it."

"You weren't?"

"No."

"Because you don't feel the same?"

"No no no. I do. I love you too." Kara said. "I just didn't think you felt that way."

"Well I'm sorry I have not made it more obvious." Adam said.

"You did to everyone else." Kara shrugged. "According to Alex anyway."

"I should have remembered you were relationship blind."

"That's not a real thing."

"I think it is for you." Adam said before asking. "So are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are we okay?"

"Yes."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as Kara opened the door for her.

"Yes."

"Adam still here?"

"Yes."

"Want me to give you two some space?"

"No, we're good." Kara said moving away from the door. Eyeing the bag Ale was carrying she added. "And you have food."

"Your priorities are so screwed up." Alex said throwing a sympathetic glance at Adam before asking Kara. "So have you stopped being an idiot?" In response Kara rolled her eyes at Alex before asking Adam.

"Do you think you can set Alex up on a blind date?"

Seeing the glare that Alex was giving him Adam said. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because Alex doesn't want me to and I want to live." Adam replied earning a nod of approval from Alex.

"This isn't over." Kara warned Alex as she grabbed a pot sticker.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next up, Kara gets sick.


	13. Poisoned

As Kara sneezed there was a sudden release of freeze breath that caused her kitchen counter to ice over.

For a moment she and Adam stood and looked at the frozen surface in confusion.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"I think so." Kara replied not understanding why she had sneezed.

"Are you ill?"

"I can't be. I don't get ill, unless I don't have my powers, which clearly I do." Kara said waving at the surface.

"What about allergies?" Adam asked.

"Never been a problem, for the same reason." Kara said just before she sneezed again, this time the force of the sneeze caused the mugs to rattle as the ice formed.

"I think we should call Alex." Adam said reaching for his phone.

"I'm fine." Kara said. "Really I feel fine."

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. But if something changes let me know."

-00-

"What's up?" Alex asked when she saw Adam was calling an hour later.

"It's Kara. She's ill."

"She's lost her powers?" Alex asked confused.

"No, she still has those."

"Then why is she ill?"

"I have no idea, but it is getting a little dangerous here."

"What do you mean dangerous?"

"She can't control her powers whilst she sneezes."

"I'm sending a team over. We'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." Alex said.

-00-

When Alex's team entered the apartment they were amazed by the level or carnage with frozen furniture over turned and patches of melting ice everywhere. In the middle of the floor Adam sat tightly holding Kara who seemed to be unconscious.

"Hurry. She's burning up." He pleaded as Alex rushed over and placed Kryptonite cuff's on Kara's wrists.

"They are Kryptonite. They will keep her powers under control whilst we move her." Alex explained, trying to bury her own fears.

As soon as the cuffs were secured she nodded to the evac team who swooped in and put Kara on a stretcher.

"They've got this." Alex assured Adam who watched on helplessly. "You coming?"

Not needing a second invitation he followed Alex out of the apartment and towards the waiting helicopter.

"What happened?" Alex asked as they sat in the helicopter, their eyes glued to Kara who lay unconscious.

"She sneezed a couple of times, but said she was fine and that she couldn't be ill because she still had her powers. But then she kept sneezing and started burning up. I should have called earlier but she said she was fine." He said.

"Any other symptoms?" Alex asked.

"Not that she mentioned."

"Did she do anything unusual before it started?"

"No."

"Did she come into contact with anything?" Alex kept probing.

"We hadn't left the apartment all morning." Adam said. "She was fine and then she wasn't."

-00-

The second Hank entered the room that Adam was waiting in, Cat's son asked. "How is she?"

"Stable, for now. Alex and her team are trying to figure out what is wrong."

"Where is she?" Adam asked.

"We've put her in a Kryptonite room, it will keep her powers under control." Hank said.

"Won't it also stop her being able to fight off whatever this is?" Adam asked worried.

"It's a risk." Hank conceded. "But the biggest danger to everyone right now is her lack of control. If it looks like the Kryptonite is making her worse we'll figure something else out. For now it is the best option."

"Can I see her?"

"You can, but I should warn you that whilst we don't know what is wrong with her you could be at risk."

"I don't care. I just want to see her."

"You sure?" Hank asked.

"Definitely."

"This way then." Hank said.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he approached the bed Kara was lying in.

"Adam?" Kara croaked.

"Right here. You want some water?" He offered.

"No, feel sick."

"You are going to be okay." Adam said squeezing her hand.

"Being ill sucks."

"Yes it does." Adam agreed. "But Alex is working on a cure, so just hang in there."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Alex will figure it out soon."

"Never felt like this. Not even on Krypton." Kara said sleepily.

"Yeah well the Kryptonite probably doesn't help." Adam said stroking her cheek.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Adam promised.

"Hold me?"

"You sure that won't overheat you?"

"I just want a hug." She said pitifully.

-00-

"How is she?" Alex asked as she entered the room a couple of hours later.

"Scared." Adam said holding the sleeping Kara in his arms. "Any idea what caused this?"

"She was exposed to a synthetic compound that is attacking her cells."

"Can you stop it?"

"We're trying." Alex said as she stroked Kara's cheek. "Now we have identified the compound there's a chance. I am running some simulations now."

"When you say synthetic, you mean someone did this to her?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Alex said causing anger to wash over Adam. Feeling Kara stir in his arms though he hid his anger and soothingly said.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Tired, hurts." Kara rasped before dozing off again.

"She has been in and out for the last half hour." Adam said to Alex. Sensing Alex needed time with Kara he added. "I'll give you some privacy." He then kissed Kara's forehead before extracting himself from her hug. The space he vacated was immediately filled by Alex who wrapped her arms around Kara.

-00-

Alex lay on the bed next to her sister holding her tight wishing she would get better. As Kara whimpered she tightened her grip and said.

"You are going to be okay. You have to be okay. I need you."

As Kara calmed again Alex started going through all the data she had examined over the last few hours wondering if she had missed anything. She was still mentally processing when Kara stirred again.

"Hey." Alex smiled as Kara opened her eyes.

"Alex?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. Head hurts, everywhere hurts."

"You'll be better soon." Alex promised, hoping she wasn't lying.

"Hard to breathe." Kara said moving closer to Alex before whispering. "I want to be better."

"You are going to get better." Alex promised.

"Will you read to me?"

"Um, sure. What would you like to hear? How about King Arthur?" Alex suggested remembering all the nights she had read to Kara after she had arrived on Earth.

"Love that story." Kara mumbled as she held onto Alex.

"I know." Alex said as she started to recount the story she knew by heart, speaking until she was sure Kara was asleep.

-00-

"Alex, we have something." Hank said from the doorway as he and Adam entered the room. "But we need you, Kara needs you, in the lab."

"I've got her." Adam assured her as he approached the pair understanding Alex's reluctance to leave Kara.

Alex gave another look at Kara before extracting herself from the bed and heading towards Hank. As she walked past Adam she took his hand and squeezed it before leaving.

"So what do we have?" Alex asked as she followed Hank to the lab.

"Good news, bad news. The simulation you ran has finished and you were right the compound can lose its binding with her cells using your own synthetic compound. However, in it's current form your compound also causes the cells to shut down."

"So in order to cure her we kill her?" Alex asked.

"Not quite. You need to adjust your compound so the cellular degradation is delayed long enough for her body to fight it with the help of Earth's yellow Sun."

"That is a huge risk." Alex said. "We don't know her cells, even with the Sun's help, can survive the compound."

"That's why we need you to figure out if it is possible."

"Well the bad news could have been worse." Alex sighed.

"That wasn't the bad news." Hank said. "The bad news is based on the rate of progression the doctors believe that without treatment she only has a couple of hours left."

-00-

"I need help in here." Adam shouted as he opened the door.

Immediately Hank and Alex ran towards him.

"What's gong on?" Hank asked.

"She can't breathe." Adam said as he led Alex and Hank back into the room where Kara lay wheezing on the bed, fighting for every breath.

Seeing Kara so weak and defenceless Alex came to an abrupt halt and looked on in horror.

"We think we have a cure." Hank said to Adam whilst reminding Alex there was hope.

"You think?" Adam asked all pretence of calm gone.

"It's risky." Alex said as she snapped out of her trance. "But it is Kara's best chance."

"It's her only chance." Hank clarified. "But first we need to move her to the lamp room." He added before walking to Kara and scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room. Alex and Adam following behind.

As soon as Kara was lying under the lamps a doctor injected something into Kara as Alex gripped her hand.

"How long until we know if it worked?" Adam asked as he held onto Kara's other hand.

"For the compound to lose its binding, a few minutes. To know if her cells will shut down, I don't know." Alex said not taking her eyes off Kara.

As time ticked on and Kara laboured with every breath Alex started to lose hope and looked at Hank and said, desperation rife in her voice.

"It's not working."

"Give it time. She's a fighter, have faith in her. Have faith in yourself." Hank said moving behind Alex and squeezing her shoulder.

"It's working." Adam suddenly exclaimed excitedly when Kara's wheezing lessened.

"The worse may not be over." Alex warned as she gripped Kara's hand. As Kara's breathing continued to return to normal even Alex started to relax until Kara's body jerked upwards. The trio were then forced to look on in horror as Kara started to suffer a seizure.

Hank immediately pulled Alex away from Kara to allow the doctors time and space. But as he held her Alex fought against him, trying to escape.

"Alex, it'll be okay." Hank said with more confidence than he felt.

"She's dying." Alex cried still struggling against Hank whose strong arms kept her in place.

As Adam watched the struggle from the side of the room he felt both helpless and alone but that was nothing compared to the fear he felt when Kara suddenly stilled and lay lifeless.

"Is...is she….dead?" He forced himself to ask. The question causing Alex to still and look at Kara.

After what felt like an eternity the doctor looked at Alex and said.

"She's stable."

Were it not for Hank's grip on her Alex would have collapsed to the ground with relief. Instead she just sagged into his arms as he took her weight.

-00-

"Alex?" Kara asked cracking her eyes open, wondering why she was lying on something hard.

"Right here. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Better." Kara said realising she was under the sun lamps. As she started to sit up Adam warned.

"Easy, you may still be dizzy."

"I'm okay." She said smiling reassuringly at him. She then looked at Alex and asked. "Aren't I?"

"You're fine. We found out what was wrong and gave you something to stop it making you ill." Alex said making it sound like a normal day at the office.

"What was wrong with me?"

"You were poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Someone made a synthetic compound that specifically targeted your cells. You were literally powerless to stop it."

"How did it get in my system?"

"We think you inhaled it during the explosion a few days ago."

"But you're not sure?"

"No."

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"No."

"But you have suspicions?" Kara questioned.

"I do."

"It was him wasn't it?" Kara asked.

"Who's him?" Adam asked.

"Maxwell Lord." Kara said.

"Why would Maxwell Lord want to make you sick?" Adam asked confused. "You're one of the good guys."

"Because he hates aliens and fears Kara." Alex said.

"Has he done something like this before?" Adam questioned.

"Bizzaro was his creation." Alex said.

"Then why the hell is he walking around? Can't you lock him away?"

"I tried that." Alex said. "It may have made things worse."

"I was the one who insisted he was released." Kara reminded her.

"Why would you do that?" Adam asked. "Can't you send him to the Phantom Zone or something?"

"That would be unconstitutional, apparently." Alex said.

"So? He wants to hurt Kara. He doesn't deserve any rights."

"Whilst I agree with you our hands are tied and in this instance we have no proof he was involved."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked as he watched Kara sit on her couch after she had finally been allowed home.

"Just as fine as I was thirty seconds ago when you last asked." Kara said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Kara said patiently. "Apart from being slightly unnerved by the way you two keep looking at me."

"We're just worried." Alex said.

"I'm fine. You cured me." Kara reminded Alex, before looking at Adam and saying. "I am back to normal and immune from germs."

"You really scared me." Adam confessed. "It made me realise something."

"What's that?"

"You need to stop taking your health for granted."

"What do you mean?"

"You, well all of us, have kind of assumed that as long as we keep you away from the Kryptonite you will be healthy."

"Which is true apart from when people try to poison me."

"And when they do?" Adam asked. "You need to stop being so complacent about your health."

"What are you suggesting?" Kara asked.

"Fruit and vegetables contain important vitamins that help build a good immune system." Adam said.

"For humans." Kara pointed out.

"Actually for you as well. I spoke to Director Henshaw who said that you would benefit from more vitamins."

"He did?" Kara asked sceptically.

"He did. So from now on no more junk food, just healthy food, with lots of nutrients."

"Do you want to talk some sense into hm?" Kara asked Alex.

"He has a point. Your diet is terrible and if you ate better maybe you wouldn't have been so badly effected." Alex said agreeing with Adam.

"You only want me to eat rabbit food so Eliza stops going on about my diet to you." Kara said.

"That's not the only reason, but an important one." Alex shrugged.

"So it is settled. Starting today healthy food only. Wholesome home cooked meals. For both of you." Adam declared.

"You have no power over me." Alex said. "My diet is just fine the way it is."

"No it's not. It is as bad as Kara's. The only difference is you eat less of it. And seeing you are human it is even more important that you eat healthily. But if you want we can phone Eliza and ask." Adam offered.

"You wouldn't." Alex said.

"I would." Adam said picking up Kara's phone.

"Wow, you are exploiting her version of Kryptonite." Kara said impressed. "But there is a flaw in your plan."

"Which is?" Adam asked.

"There is nothing in my apartment that even remotely resembles a vegetable and neither of us can cook."

"Which is why I am going to buy the ingredients and then cook for you."

"You can cook?" Kara asked.

"Of course I can cook. You two are the only two people I have meet who seem to think that the ability to cook is an unimportant luxury. Even Carter can cook."

"Fine, you win." Alex said.

"He does?" Kara asked as Adam questioned suspiciously.

"I do?"

"You do. You are right, Kara needs to eat better and if this allows that to happen then I should be supporting you." Ignoring Kara's shocked look of horror Alex continued. "I will eat your food, but I'm not paying for it."

"Fair enough." Adam said smiling at his victory.

"And you'll be responsible for cooking and washing."

"Kind of unfair, but it's worth it." Adam conceded.

"So you may need to buy cooking utensils as well." Alex said.

"You're right." Adam agreed looking at his watch. "And I should probably get going if I am going to buy them before the store shuts." He then ran through a mental list and said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The sisters watched Adam go before Kara looked at Alex and asked.

"What were you thinking?"

"That you should probably eat healthy food."

"You are seriously okay giving up pot stickers and pizza?"

"I'm not giving them up."

"You just agreed to."

"No, I agreed to eating Adam's food. Not giving up food I actually like." Alex said reaching for her phone. "And seeing we have two hours before he returns, pizza?"

"With extra cheese?" Kara asked.

"Naturally."

"You're the best."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks to TheLongWayHome for the suggestions. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am currently working on a Red-Kryptonite based chapter, but I am not sure when it will be done.


	14. Red-K

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting, life got in the way. Thanks to Alexia cooper for the suggestion for this chapter.

* * *

"Hey." Adam said as Kara approached him, but on noticing she was wearing a tight fitting black dress he asked. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Do you want to? Just us?" She asked standing next to him as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Um, sure." Adam replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I can take you anywhere." Kara smiled. "Anywhere at all, a tropical island in the Pacific, skiing in the Alps, diving at the Great Barrier Reef."

"Um, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"What is going on is I'm getting what I want for a change." She whispered in his ear just as Adam's attention was caught by the television opposite.

"Kara, fire." Adam said seeing the news report.

"Hmmm?"

"There's a fire." Adam explained. "Supergirl is needed."

"She's taking a night off."

"They need her."

"I have needs too."

"Kara, they really need her." Adam said backing away getting very concerned by Kara's behaviour.

"What about what I need?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I'm really not sure what is going on with you, but they need help or they'll die and I know you don't want that."

"You know nothing." Kara said before storming out of Noonan's. As she stalked down the street she punched a wall leaving a large hole.

-00-

Cat sat at her desk watching the news feeds wondering what the real story was behind the reports that Supergirl was destroying buildings, threatening the denizens and acting like a maniac rather than a hero. When something caught the corner of her eye she looked up to see the woman in question standing on her balcony.

"Supergirl? What are you doing here?" Cat asked walking out onto her balcony.

"Where should I be?"

"Out there. Stopping whoever or whatever it is that looks like you but clearly isn't you. So what is it this time? Another body double?"

"This time it is all me."

"You are deliberately terrorising the streets? Why?"

"Ever since I arrived on this planet I have had to be something I'm not. I have spent my life hiding my potential. No more. Now I will realise my true power. My true worth."

"If this is your true worth you are worthless." Cat pointed out.

"You think you are powerful because you have enough money to inflict your views on the public. But from watching you I learned that your true power does not come from your wealth it comes from the fear you spread. People are afraid of you. Your staff cower in your wake."

"Because I don't have powers." Cat said. "If I had your powers I could indulge my better angels a bit more, but I don't. I have to make do with what I have. I don't care if you approve of my methods or not. At the end of the day they work and even without super powers I can turn this city against you in under a minute."

"And destroy your creation?"

"You are not my creation. You are a worthless shadow of the image I created." Cat said.

"You still think you hold the power." Supergirl said surprised.

"Because I do." Cat shrugged.

"Your ego will be your death." Supergirl said as she effortlessly lifted Cat up and threw her off the balcony.

As Cat flailed and screamed as she plummeted to her certain death Supergirl looked on until she finally felt Cat had learnt her lesson. At which point she flew down and caught Cat moments before she hit the ground.

"True power is holding someone's life in your hands, choosing if they live or die. I guess today you proved Cats really do have nine lives, but I hope you learned it is I who holds the power." Supergirl said before soaring off into the sky.

-00-

"We have a problem." Adam said as he entered the DEO. "Kara has lost her mind."

"Lost her mind?" Hank asked. "I know she has been acting a bit strange, but-"

"Strange? She just threw my mother off her office balcony." Adam said clearly upset.

"Kara killed your mother?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No, she flew down and saved her before she hit the ground."

"Is Cat okay?"

"Shaken but unhurt. She does want to know why Supergirl has turned into a power mad tyrant though."

"You think this has something to do with that fire?" Alex asked Hank.

"Get the footage and run a thermodynamic scan." Hank instructed. Moments later as they watched the screen for the results Alex said. "That radiation signature, it's like Kryptonite."

"Like yes, but it's not quite right. It's synthetic." Hank said looking at the data.

"Who would make Kryptonite?" Adam asked.

"Max Lord." Alex snarled.

"Let's focus on what this is." Hank said. "It is similar but different from Kryptonite, it could explain her change in behaviour. We need to bring her in and find a way to neutralise it." He then turned to Adam. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, she's not happy with me. She kinda stormed off, then tried to kill my mother." He said as Alex looked at her phone.

"Looks like she is back at her place." Alex commented. "I'll bring her in."

"I'm coming with you." Adam said.

-00-

As they reached Kara's apartment they saw the door was hanging off its hinges and shared a worried look before Alex took out her gun and said quietly.

"Stay behind me." She waited for Adam to nod before carefully entering the apartment.

"Kara?" Alex called looking round Kara's trashed apartment.

"Sister." Kara said cooly.

"You need to come with us to the DEO." Alex said.

"I don't think so."

"Kara listen to me, you were exposed to a synthetic form of Kryptonite. It is altering your behaviour, but we can help."

"You mean you can control." Kara said. "Because that's what you do best. Control me. You choose my clothes, my apartment, my job, everything that would keep me ordinary and normal and less than you. Then when I finally came out as Supergirl you dragged me to the DEO and had me work for you. All you have ever done is try to control me."

"Kara, that's not true."

"Isn't it? Because I remember after I arrived on Earth you telling me I was a freak and I had to change. The sad part is you said it was for my protection, but it wasn't was it? It was so I didn't outshine you."

"Kara this isn't you." Alex said carefully.

"How would you know? You have never let me be me? You have always forced me to be something I'm not."

"I just wanted you to be safe."

"Don't lie. You have always been jealous of me. You hate me. You have never wanted me to be better than you."

"I'm proud of you and I love you." Alex said.

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. I took everything from you. Your parent's love and attention, your friends, your father died because of me. You should hate me."

"Kara I'm your sister and I love you."

"You aren't my sister. We have never been sisters."

"Kara, you don't mean that." Adam interrupted as tears ran down Alex's face.

"How would you know? What do you really know about me?" Kara asked staring at Adam.

"I know that you are a good person with a good heart. And I know you are going to regret everything that is happening now."

"What I regret is losing everyone I loved. I regret being sent away. I regret being abandoned on this planet with no purpose. I regret having to lie to myself every day." Kara said.

"You weren't abandoned." Adam said. "Your parents tried to save you. It wasn't like they didn't want you."

"Unlike you?" Kara asked before pointing out. "You weren't abandoned, not really. You mother sent you cheques, paid for your education, she even pays for your apartment. At the end of the day she was just a phone call away. You could see her anytime you wanted." Kara said. She then looked from Adam to Alex and laughed.

"I'm only just seeing it."

"Seeing what?" Adam asked.

"The similarities. Both of you play second fiddle to their younger more gifted sibling. It's amazing you two don't date, you'd be the perfect tragic couple." Kara said before she flew from the window.

Shocked and stung by the words Adam looked over to Alex to see her tears fall. A second later he wrapped his arms round her and said.

"I know you can fix her."

-00-

"Where is she?" Hank asked as Adam and Alex returned to the DEO.

"She flew off." Adam said. "She wasn't interested in coming in. She thinks she is free. We have to stop her before she does something she can't take back."

"Well the good news is the lab has manufactured an antidote." Hank said. "Bad news is we won't know if it will work before we use it on her."

"Could it hurt her?" Alex asked.

"It's a risk. But there is no other way." Hank said. He then looked at Alex. "If you want to sit this out..."

"No, I need to be there." Alex said.

"Sir we have a location." Vasquez called.

Hank turned and looked at the screens before ordering. "Let's move out."

-00-

When the DEO teams reached Supergirl's location they climbed out of the SUVs rifles held ready to shoot.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Supergirl said before flying towards the agents, violently disarming them all. As she took the weapon off Alex she slammed her sister into the side of the SUV causing Alex to gasp in pain.

"That's enough." Hank said as got out of the third SUV that had just arrived. Not giving Supergirl time to respond he fired his rifle. Supergirl turned to face him glaring as her eyes glowed red. Fighting the effects of the weapon she stumbled towards Hank who kept firing. Just as she reached him a second weapon hit her. Turning she saw Alex firing at her just before she collapsed to the ground.

-00-

As Kara opened her eyes hours later she saw Alex at her side. On seeing her sister memories came flooding back and she burst into tears.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kara cried before she panicked and asked. "Did I kill anyone?"

"No. No you didn't kill anyone."

"Your arm?" Kara asked seeing the cast on her sister's limb.

"Will heal." Alex assured her.

"I am so sorry. I was so horrible. I couldn't stop it. Every bad thought I have ever had, they came to the surface. I couldn't stop them. I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm so sorry." Kara cried.

"Kara, you are my sister and I love you. I will always love you, no matter what." Alex assured her, hating seeing Kara look so broken. She then took a deep breath and said. "But there was an element of truth to what you said and we need to work on that. We will work on that, but we will be fine." Alex promised.

-00-

"Adam?" Kara said surprised when she returned home and found him inside her apartment. "Wh... what are you doing here?"

"Fixing your door. Then I thought I'd wait for you."

"Why would you want to see me? After everything I did and said."

"Because I love you. Which is why, against my better judgement I brought you these." He said holding out a box of crullers. "I thought you might want some comfort food."

"I don't deserve them."

"Yeah you do." Adam said putting the box down and hugging Kara.

"I don't deserve you either. I'm sorry." Kara said, knowing it was nowhere near enough but not sure what to say.

"It wasn't your fault." Adam said as he held her.

"But it was me. I said such horrible things to everyone, to you."

"Actually I got off kind of lightly." Adam said. "And everything you said to me was true."

"I tried to kill your mother. I mean I threw her off a balcony." Kara said pulling away from Adam and pacing her apartment.

"You did save her." Adam said.

"What if I hadn't?"

"But you did." Adam repeated. "Kara. The red Kryptonite altered your brain, it stripped you of you inhibitions, it made you see the darker side of life. But despite that all you did was say mean things to people and cause some damage to a few buildings."

"And throw your mother off a balcony."

"But you saved her. You could have let her die. You could have killed most of the city. But you didn't. Yes your dark side got exposed, but to be honest it wasn't all that dark. If mine came out, even without your powers I think people would have got hurt."

"People did get hurt, you and Alex for starters."

"We both still love you." Adam assured her. "And I know Alex doesn't blame you."

"She should, she looked so hurt. I did that."

"She doesn't blame you and neither to I." Adam said as he wrapped his arms round Kara again.

-00-

"You sure you're up for this?" Adam asked as they reached Cat's place the next day.

"I can't hide forever." Kara said.

"But you could put off seeing my mother for another day or so." Adam pointed out.

"Carter wanted me here." Kara replied. "Seeing I tried to kill his, well your, mother, it's the least I can do."

"Technically I think you just tried to teach her a lesson." Adam said. "And remember you did save her." He then squeezed Kara's hand and asked. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kara said, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Kara!" Carter said hugging her as he opened the front door.

"Hey buddy." Kara smiled.

"Are you okay? You look sad." Carter said immediately picking up that Kara was not her normal self.

"I'm fine." Kara said still trying to smile at him.

"It's because of Supergirl isn't it?" Carter said sadly. "You're disappointed in her, because of what she did."

"She hurt lot's of people." Kara pointed out.

"But she didn't mean to. It was wasn't her fault."

"It kinda was." Kara said. "She is meant to be better than that."

"Isn't that what makes her special?" Carter asked. "She has all these powers so it is easy for her. Isn't what makes her a hero being able to overcome her own flaws?"

"As eloquently put as that was you are missing the point." Cat said as she approached the group. "Everyone has flaws, everyone has a darkside and everyone knows it. Everyday people are faced with their own problems and the problems of others. They don't want any more reminders about how hard life can be. What they want in a hero is someone who can make them become better than they are by making them forget about their problems."

"Isn't overcoming problems better than forgetting them?" Carter argued as Adam whispered.

"And the apprentice becomes the master."

Ignoring her elder son Cat looked at Carter and said. "In a perfect world yes, but you put too much faith in the people of the city. For most, the best they can hope for is to forget. They will never be able to overcome. Which is why they need Supergirl to be free from imperfection. Supergirl insists on seeing the best in people. She genuinely believes everyone has better angels and whilst that may be true, the important lesson here is we may all have better angels, but that doesn't change the fact we also have inner demons that none of us can ever escape from. Some are better at suppressing them than others, but they are always there, fighting to get out. I had hoped that Supergirl would have been better at hiding hers, that she would be better than us. But I was wrong."

"I thought you said it was important to be yourself. How can Supergirl be herself if she has to keep pretending?" Carter pressed.

"She's an alien. I imagine she has had to pretend to be someone, something, she isn't since the day she arrived here. I doubt she knows who or what she really is any more. So if she is going to live a lie it may as well be a perfect one. But if she, as I suspect, lives amongst us as a mundane human, then that person can have as many character flaws as she likes. But Supergirl can't."

"What happened was not Supergirl's fault." Adam said. "It wasn't her fault she was exposed to a mind altering substance" Adam said.

"If someone spikes your drink are you responsible for what happens next?" Cat asked.

"Of course not." Adam said.

"Wrong. Ultimately you let your drink get spiked, you will always share in some of the responsibility." Cat said.

"That's not fair." Adam argued.

"Life is not fair." Cat countered. "But answer me this. Say you go out with a friend and your friend's drink is spiked would you feel responsible then?"

"I guess." Adam said.

"But that scenario is no different. Just less people involved." Cat pointed out. "At the end of the day I have more faith in someone who accepts responsibility than blames others. And that is why I am sure Supergirl can win back the trust of the city. But trust is the hardest thing to gain and the easiest thing to lose and before she has a chance to win back the city she needs to believe in herself again, until she does that how can she expect anyone else to believe in her?"

For a moment no one spoke as they digested Cat's words, but then Carter looked at Cat, his forehead scrunched in thought.

"Who do you think she is when she is not Supergirl?" Carter asked seemingly considering Supergirl had an alter ego for the first time.

"Someone average, someone who fits in without fitting in. She'll still have Supergirl's personality traits so she'll want to help people and be useful, she'll be kind, loyal and committed." Cat listed.

"So she'll be like Kara?" Carter asked causing Adam to quickly say.

"Isn't that cliched? Perhaps her alter ego is really famous? Or maybe really rich? That would allow her to not work and have plenty of time to be Supergirl."

"Or a supermodel?" Carter suggested.

"If the next words out of your mouth has anything to do with legs you will be banned from TV for a month." Cat warned earning a small grin from Carter.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as they walked up to Kara's apartment.

"I guess."

"I know you look up to my mother, but she was wrong, you're not to blame for what happened."

"I was. I always just fly in and assume it'll be okay. If I had been more cautious maybe I wouldn't have been exposed in the first place."

"And maybe the fireman would have died." Adam said.

"But it doesn't matter how I was exposed, it was still me saying and doing those things." Kara said sadly. "No one planted those thoughts in me."

"Does someone force you to risk your life to save others?" Adam asked.

"No."

"So focus on that. You spend your life helping others. So you went of the rails a bit, but you will always be a hero and you will always be good." Adam said. "You need to believe that. I know I do and Carter definitely does."

As they entered Kara's apartment Kara immediately saw Alex sitting on her couch.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come." Adam said. "You two need to talk." He then kissed Kara and added. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sit." Alex said patting the couch next to her.

Hesitantly Kara sat next to Alex

As Alex wrapped her arms round Kara she sensed Kara's unease and said.

"No talking. Just hugging. This is what we both need."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Rehabilitation

**A/N:** Thanks to gerbilsrcute for the suggestion for the second half of the chapter.

* * *

"How was your evening with Alex?" Adam asked as he met Kara for breakfast.

"I didn't see her. I tried to redeem myself with the city a bit more then I went to games night with James, Winn and Lucy instead." Kara replied.

"You did? I thought you were meeting Alex?"

"I was, but they needed an extra person. You were busy so I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't, I just thought you and Alex needed a sisters' night."

"We can do that anytime."

"Uh huh." Adam said. "So why don't you? In the last two weeks have you actually spent any sisterly time with Alex?"

"Sure."

"It doesn't count if others are there or it is at work." Adam pointed out. When Kara remained silent Adam asked. "You going to tell me why you are avoiding her?"

"I don't know how to make it right." Kara said sadly. "I can't take back what I did."

"She doesn't blame you, which you would know if you talked to her." Adam said taking hold of Kara's hand. "And you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"The city still fears me." Kara said looking lost. "I thought winning them back would be the easy part. If I can't do that how can I make things right with Alex?"

"The first step is to actually talk to her. How about dinner tonight?" Adam suggested. "The three of us. I will act as a sort of arbitrator, like you did for mom and me."

"Alex is probably busy." Kara said, still not wanting to face her.

"I'm sure she isn't. Just leave it to me. Please?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"No, as you well know we've got my mom's gala event, which neither of us can get out of."

"The night after?"

"No, you will be working late sorting out the proofs from the gala night. Quit putting this off. Tonight?"

"Fine."

-00-

"Hey Alex." Adam greeted.

"Hey. What are you dong here?"

"Looking for you."

"Is Kara okay?" Alex asked immediately concerned.

"No."

"What's happened?"

"Her rehabilitation, or lack of, is getting her down."

"The city will come round." Alex said.

"I know, but she doubts it, she's finding it frustrating." Adam said. "But the bigger problem is she misses you."

"She's the one avoiding me." Alex pointed out. "Every time I try to arrange some time to talk to her she invites other people or suddenly has a CatCo emergency."

"I know, but she has agreed to a dinner tonight, for the three of us." Adam said. "And when you come over tonight I am going to get called away for an emergency so you two can actually talk."

"She'll be mad with you." Alex said.

"It'll be worth it if you two actually start talking properly again and turn back into your freakishly close selves. Kara really needs you and I'm fairly sure you need her too."

"I do." Alex said causing Adam to smile and ask.

"So you'll come?"

"I'll come." Alex agreed before asking. "Why are you grinning so much?"

"I just assumed I would have to bribe one of you with pizza. But I didn't so salad all round. I'll see you later."

-00-

That evening Adam handed Alex a beer just as his phone buzzed.

"Sorry, I have to go." Adam said looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Um, mom is having an emergency."

"Shouldn't I go then?" Kara questioned.

"Has she called you?" Adam asked, knowing full well she hadn't.

"Well, no."

"Then you shouldn't go. It shouldn't take long. I'll be back soon." He said kissing her head. "I'll bring ice cream." He called as he walked out the door.

"Did you two plan that?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"No, it was all Adam." Alex said as she moved over to sit next to Kara on the couch. "He did it because he knows we need to talk and you keep putting it off."

"I don't. Okay maybe I do." Kara sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So I should think, you are kind of giving me a complex the way you keep avoiding me. I miss you."

"I didn't mean for that. I meant I'm sorry for what I said and did to you." Kara said sadly, as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Kara I need you to let me speak okay? No interrupting, just listen." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What you said when you were under the influence of the red Kryptonite, I know you didn't mean it, but there was truth to everything you said and I know you have been avoiding me, but we need to talk about it." Seeing Kara was about to speak Alex held a hand up and reminded her. "You promised you wouldn't speak." Reluctantly Kara kept silent and waited for Alex to continue.

"I did resent you when you came to Earth. I was no longer the star of the family, no longer the centre of attention. I felt like I was no longer special." Alex confessed, her eyes clouding with unshed tears. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends and lets face it you were kind of a freak." She added causing both sisters to smile at each other through their watery eyes. "There were times when I wished you hadn't come to Earth. There were times I thought I hated you. I was so jealous of you. But I was a teenager, full of anger and you were an easy target. We didn't become sisters overnight and we didn't become sisters because we shared a room. We grew into sisters over time. You were right, we don't share blood, but we don't need to in order to be sisters because we share everything else. Memories, dreams, fears, hopes." She gave Kara a watery smile before continuing. "You were also right that I want you to be something you're not. Everyday I wish you would stop being Supergirl, not because I am still jealous of what you can do, but because I am scared you will get hurt and I will lose you and I can't lose you and I know that makes me selfish, but I need you Kara. I am sorry you lost everyone that mattered to you, but I can't imagine never having you in my life."

Reaching over she took Kara's hand and said. "You need to know I never blamed you for dad's death. I don't blame you for the way mom treats me and I don't blame you for how I choose to live my life. I don't for a second regret that you came into my life. But I do have regrets and my biggest regret is how I treated you back then." She said moving a stray hair off Kara's face. "I was a terrible sister and I'm sorry. I can never make up for that. But no matter how horrible I was back then, I've changed and I love you." She said as she pulled Kara in for a hug.

"I never thought you were a terrible sister." Kara said, guessing she could now speak. "You saved me from the popcorn maker. You lied to Eliza and Jeremiah to protect me. You stopped me being bullied at school. Now you have a career that involves protecting me. You have no life because you spend your time worrying about me. You have made so many sacrifices for me. But despite how good you have been to me there are times when I, I, I..."

"You wish you had your old life, you wish you were back on Krypton with your family." Alex finished for her. "And there is nothing wrong with that. You don't have to feel guilty about it. They were your family, I, mom, dad could never replace them. We just wanted to give you a home and a family, but not at the expense of your Kryptonian one."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as Kara opened her door. "Wow, you look amazing." He added taking in her dress.

"Thank you." Kara said. "So do you. Very James Bond."

"Thank you Miss Moneypenny." He said with a mock Connery accent. "How did it go last night?"

"You mean when you disappeared promising to return with ice cream, but never came back?"

"I thought you two needed time together."

"You promised ice cream." Kara pointed out.

"I will get you some tonight."

"You promised Alex ice cream."

"I will get her some as well. So does the bounce in your step and the smile mean you and Alex are okay?"

"Yes. Well, getting there. Thank you."

"I didn't really do anything, but you're welcome." He smiled. "And I saw Supergirl had positive press today. Two wins from two. I told you life would get back to normal."

"Speaking of normal if we don't get to the gala soon your mother is going to be mad at me or fire me."

-00-

An hour later Adam and Kara were having fun on the dance floor when he suddenly felt Kara tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Maxwell Lord."

"What's he doing here?" Adam asked turning and seeing the man in question.

"He was on the invite list." Kara sighed. "I just hoped he wouldn't show up."

"You want to go to the bar?"

"Yes, no. He's heading for your mom."

"So?"

"He knows who I am. What if he tells her?"

"You want me to go chaperone?"

"Yes….no. I wouldn't do that to you. He's evil you shouldn't be alone with him." She said as Max looked towards Kara and waved as he started talking to Cat.

"You want us both to go over."

"I don't want to speak to him." Kara said. "But look at that smug grin. Alex said she was blackmailing him into silence, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Let's go over." Adam said. "At least then we can keep an eye on him and cut him off if he tries anything. You ready?"

"I guess." Kara said nervously as Adam guided her towards Max and Cat. On seeing them approach Cat smiled and asked.

"Max, do you know my eldest son?"

"I don't believe so." Max said holding out his hand to Adam. Reluctantly Adam shook it and said.

"Adam."

"Nice meeting you Adam." Max smiled. Seeing his arm was wrapped round Kara's waist he added. "So you are dating Kara?"

"I am."

"I imagine she is a super girlfriend."

"She is." Adam said coolly before pointing out. "I see you're here alone?"

"Alex was busy." Max shrugged.

"Alex would never date you." Kara said.

"Technically she already has, we had a very romantic dinner."

"Eating slugs is not romantic."

"They were snail eggs, very expensive snail eggs. Not to mention a very strong aphrodisiac."

"Despite your attempts to drug her, she still didn't fall for you." Kara said. "And real men don't need aphrodisiacs." She added as Cat looked on confused by the animosity.

"Maybe, but your sister does." Max smiled. "Speaking of Alex I here she got banged up by Supergirl. That must have hurt, both physically and emotionally. I mean Alex really is Supergirl's personal cheerleader. To have Supergirl turn on her, it must have been like having her own sister stab her in the back." Max said staring straight at Kara who tensed more than Adam thought was possible. Max though then turned to Cat and said. "Speaking of Supergirl. I am impressed that you are taking the self destruction of your creation so well." Max said to Cat. "I am always amazed at how you manage to come out on top. Although I guess cats are known for landing on their feet. I really thought the caped terror would be your undoing."

"Supergirl is winning the city back." Cat assured him. "It's only a matter of time before they all come round."

"Until the next time." Max said. "And I will enjoy reading that story."

"A bigger story is surely finding out who drugged her and why." Adam interjected glaring at Max. "I wonder if it is the same person who created Bizzaro. Someone is definitely going to a lot of effort to undermine Supergirl. I wonder what motivates such a person. Their own insecurities? Threatened because she is a woman?"

"Supergirl is nothing more than an uncontrolled vigilante. When she allegedly fights for us she leaves planes in bays, causes huge oil spills and let us not forget how she scared those school kids when she went all road rage on that driver." Max said staring at Kara. "What we saw recently was her true personality and the danger she really poses to not only the City but the Earth."

"Despite your clear animosity towards her she keeps saving your life." Cat commented. "She did save you from Reactron, twice. Didn't she also save your train?" Cat then smiled and suggested. "Perhaps you should try thanking her for a change."

"Reactron would not have been a problem had she not revealed who her cousin was." Max countered. "And she did not save my train she destroyed my engine. But whilst we are talking about my train, I still find it interesting that she chose to save the train rather than the airport. After all there were many more people at the airport than on my train. So someone very special to her must have been on that train. On that note I wonder who was on that plane she saved the night she revealed herself. To be honest Cat I'm a little disappointed that you haven't done a little more digging. Surely to reveal who Supergirl really is would be the biggest story of your life."

"The mystery is good for sales." Cat shrugged.

"Unless another publication gets there first." Max smiled.

"You seem rather keen for me to reveal her true identity. I wonder why that is. What's your agenda Max?" Cat asked.

"I'm just a simple billionaire who is growing bored with someone who has no right to be here pretending to be a hero. Supergirl does not deserve our praise or attention, she has not had to fight for anything. Just because she has god like powers does not make her a god."

"I'm fairly sure the only person with a trumped up god complex is you." Adam said clenching his right hand as his left arm clung round Kara.

"Interesting, I would have thought that Cat's son would be able to see past a blonde bimbo in a mini skirt. Anyway, look at the time I should be going."

"Off to play with trains?" Cat asked.

"I think you mean off to save a city through the generation of clean transport alternatives." Max said. "I will leave you to your party." Max smiled before looking at Kara and saying. "Kara, please pass a message onto Alex for me. I would say this in Russian as she and I both share that passion, but I doubt you would remember it so I will give it to you in English. Dostoevsky once said, 'the greatest happiness is to know the source of unhappiness.' I know for Alex what that source is and I'm fairly sure you do to, even if you are too selfish to admit it. When Alex realises it tell her I will be waiting for her." With that he turned and walked off.

"Something you two want to tell me?" Cat asked looking from Adam to Kara.

"Um no." Kara said nervously fidgeting with her glasses as she tried to bury her anger.

"So your open hostility to one of the most powerful men in the city was just my imagination?"

"Oh no. That hostility was real." Adam said.

"And what has he done to deserve it?"

"Apart from being a narcissistic megalomaniac?" Adam asked.

"Seeing you only met him two minutes ago I assume the hostility comes from you." Cat said turning to Kara.

"He's a creep who has had run ins with my sister." Kara said.

"I see." Cat replied. "Anyone else here you are planning on antagonising?"

"No Ms Grant."

"Good. In that case I will leave you two alone. I warn you though I will find out what you two are hiding. And Kira, I suggest you tell your sister to keep her distance from Lord." Cat said as she walked off.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, no. I can't believe he is just walking round. I swear the only reason he came tonight was to torment me. And now he is going after Alex, what if she falls for him? You heard your mother's warning. What if Alex doesn't keep her distance?"

"Alex can take care of herself. She won't fall for someone like him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he hates you. In Alex's eyes that is a non starter. You and Alex are like a package deal. Alex would never accept anyone who didn't like you."

"This is another reason why Alex needs to date." Kara said. "Then Lord will have no opportunity to get his claws into her."

"Alex will be fine and I am not helping you set her up on a date." Adam said.

"But-"

"No buts. Alex is just as stubborn as you. If she wants to date she will."

"It would make her happy."

"Setting her up on a date would not make her happy. Homicidal maybe, but not happy." Adam said.

"It would make me happy."

"Of that I have no doubt. But I also think seeing your sister murder me in a very slow and painful way would counter act any happiness you felt from setting her up on a date."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be a little more light hearted than the last couple.


	16. Unwanted Help

As there was a loud knocking on the door Adam breathlessly said. "Ignore it."

When the knocking continued whilst getting louder Kara pulled away just as they heard Alex shout through the door.

"I am coming in in thirty seconds, twenty-nine, twenty-eight."

As she continued to count down Adam looked round for his shirt muttering. "Told you we should have gone to my place. There had better be an alien armada heading this way."

"You don't mean that." Kara said heading to the door. Opening it she looked at Alex and said.

"Hi Alex." Kara greeted.

"Don't 'hi Alex' me." Her sister replied clearly angry.

"Problem?" Kara asked.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Who you you think? That deadbeat boyfriend of yours." Alex said.

"I think you need to calm down." Kara said. Were Alex not so angry she may have seen the flash of guilt cross Kara's face. Instead though she said as she pushed her way past Kara.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Where is he?" When she saw Adam she marched up to him and said.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"On what?" Adam asked.

"Not setting me up on blind dates."

"I have not set you up with any body." Adam said confused.

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain why in the last week I have been invited out by four people who work with you."

"Clearly it wasn't for your calm temperament." Adam said before loosing all courage in the face of Alex's glare and adding. "I have no idea."

"You are seriously denying trying to set me up?"

"Why would I? You think being shouted at by you is how I want to spend my evening?"

"So they just magically turn up where I eat, where I go for coffee, where I buy my books?"

"I didn't even know you actually went to bookstores." Adam said. "I have not asked anyone to approach you."

"Yet, everyone who has works with you and you have their numbers stored in your phone."

"Which you know how? You hacked my phone?" Adam asked loosing his temper. "You need to learn boundaries."

"Me? You are the one meddling in my personal life."

"Technically you need a personal life for me to meddle with it." Adam shot back. "But for the last time I have no idea what you are talking about. I have not tried setting you up with anyone. In fact I have spent the last couple of weeks actively persuading Kara it was a bad idea."

"Don't give me that, you are the only common factor."

"Actually no I'm not." He said as both he and Alex turned to face Kara who did her best to avoid eye contact whilst trying to look innocent.

"Kara?" Adam asked.

"Car crash." Kara said leaping from the window.

"I am going to kill her." Alex commented.

"I can't believe she framed me, or that she went through my phone. That you both went through my phone." Adam said shaking his head. "Or that she would lie about a car crash."

"She can't hide forever." Alex said pacing. "Especially as it is pouring with rain. When she gets back I will kill her."

"She was only trying to help." Adam said starting to get worried for Kara. "I think the meeting with Lord freaked her out a bit."

"It doesn't matter what her intentions were. She can't keep doing what she wants even though she has been told not to." Alex said, still seething. "We have to get through to her. She has to learn she can't keep doing her own thing without consequences." Alex said her body still tense with anger.

"Have I missed something?" Adam asked confused, surprised that Alex was so angry at Kara.

"She can be so thick skulled sometimes." Alex ranted on ignoring Adam. "She won't listen unless we give a really strong statement."

"What do you have in mind?" Adam asked causing Alex to look over to the lounge. Immediately catching on Adam said.

"No."

"She has to learn." Alex said moving to the couch.

"Sure, but that? She'll never forgive us."

"That's a little melodramatic."

"This is Kara we are talking about." Adam said.

"I know, which is why this is the only way to get through to her."

"It feels wrong." Adam confessed as she sat next to Alex.

"It is not that bad and it is the only way she'll take us seriously."

"You seem uncharacteristically upset by this." Adam pointed out. "Have I missed something? I mean she just tried to set you up on a date."

"Four dates and I told her not to."

"I know, but it is not like she stole your car or your fake FBI ID." Adam said, but noticing Alex's expression he quickly added. "Which I don't know about and Kara has never mentioned. All I am saying is she did mean well. There has to be more to this than you're saying. Did she get hurt on DEO business or something?"

"No, not recently."

"Then why the strong reaction?" Adam probed.

"Let's just say I had a really bad experience in college which taught me the value of choosing my own dates."

"I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. Does Kara know?"

"No and she isn't going to."

"Got it." Adam said. "But you sure this punishment isn't on the severe side?"

"She framed you and went through your phone."

"You went through my phone." Adam pointed out. "And I feel way more comfortable about Kara going through my phone than you."

"She framed you." Alex repeated seemingly ignoring Adam's objection to her methods. "She stood there whilst I yelled at you. Then she fled the scene."

"That was low." Adam agreed before asking, clearly still reluctant. "You sure there is no other way?"

"Since she overcame her phobia of popcorn makers there has been no other way." Alex assured him.

"Okay then." Adam said taking a deep breath. "But before we start, seeing we're sharing and all, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

-00-

When Kara finally flew into her apartment hours later, drenched from the rain Alex immediately asked.

"Decided to stop hiding then?"

"Alex? You're still here?" Kara replied. "I wasn't hiding."

"Yes you were. And don't try to lie, you aren't good at it and it won't improve my mood. Go get changed, then we need to talk."

Surprised and unnerved that Alex wasn't yelling at her Kara disappeared into her bedroom and changed into something dry before emerging with her hair still damp. As she walked out she noticed that Adam and Alex were both sitting on the couch, their arms crossed, staring at her.

Before she could comment though she saw several bottles of beer and a pizza box on the table.

"You had pizza? Without me? What happened to healthy food?"

"That's what you want to start with?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm hungry, I've not eaten in hours."

"And whose fault is that?" Alex questioned.

"But pizza, without me?" Kara repeated looking to Adam who shrugged and explained.

"You weren't here and Alex needed calming down. Fortunately for you she is much calmer now."

"So I'm forgiven?" Kara asked trying to look innocent.

"Nope." Alex said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Kara protested.

"You meddled in my life when I expressly told you not to. You tried to set me up with random people, whose names and numbers you stole from Adam's phone, then you stood there letting Adam take the blame."

"Firstly, they were not random, I had met them all and they were nice people. Secondly, you deserve to have a life. I was just trying to help because I love you."

"If I want a life I am capable of getting one." Alex pointed out.

"Um, not really." Kara said earning a glare from Alex causing Kara to quickly add. "But not the point."

"And you framed me." Adam said.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't think she would actually hack your phone and tie them to you."

"They work with me." Adam pointed out.

"Well you wouldn't give me any names, I had to go with the material I had."

"You are really not helping your case." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I was only trying to help. But it is clear you don't want my help so I will not try again." Kara said.

"Good."

"So am I forgiven?" Kara asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I guess." Alex sighed causing Kara to sit next to her and Adam on the couch. As she did so she glanced at the TV and recognised the characters in the paused picture, but not the scene. She immediately looked from Alex to Adam, the hurt clear in her eyes.

"You watched it without me?"

"Yes." Alex replied.

"But you promised you wouldn't."

"You promised you wouldn't meddle in my life. You need to learn actions have consequences." Alex said.

"You could have just asked."

"I did several times." Alex pointed out.

"But Limitless? What next? Watching Lucifer without me?" Kara asked, immediately seeing the guilt on their faces she exclaimed. "Oh my god. You did?"

"I told you that was a step too far." Adam said to Alex as Kara sat dumbstruck.

"She has to learn." Alex said.

"She is sitting right here and is feeling unbelievably betrayed." Kara said.

"Next time you try anything like that Adam and I are watching an entire season without you." Alex warned.

"How could you do that?"

"Because you need boundaries. And this is the only way to get through to you." Alex said.

"Fine, no more new blind dates." Kara said holding her hands up defensively. "But, if someone comes up to you at the fountain in the park at five twenty tomorrow when you are jogging, don't kill them."

"It's okay." Alex said.

"It is?" Kara asked surprised by Alex's sudden zen like calmness.

"It is, because I won't be in the park tomorrow at five twenty. Tomorrow at five twenty you and I are going to be at the DEO sparring in a Kryptonite room."

"No we won't." Kara laughed.

"Yeah, we will." Alex said getting up and moving to the front door. "I will pick you up from here at five."

"In the morning?"

"Yes in the morning." Alex said.

"But that is like five hours away." Kara said all smiles gone.

"Yes it is. You should have thought about that before you hid outside for several hours in the rain." Alex said. "You should probably get some sleep, it's going to be a tough morning for you." She added before calling. "Night Adam."

"Night." He said waving as she shut the door. Looking back down at Kara who was glaring at him he said.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Firstly, you are unbelievably cute when you pull that face, which I don't think is the image you're going for. And secondly, you were the one who went through my phone and stood to one side whilst Alex was on the offensive." Adam said standing.

"I just borrowed some phone numbers, it is not like I read your email. You were the one who gave me your passcode." Kara said.

"I didn't give it to you so you could set me up to be murdered by your sister."

"She wouldn't have hurt you."

"Really? She was threatening to kill you. She is one scary lady, especially when she is angry. I'm just glad I'm not you tomorrow morning."

"All I did was borrow a few numbers and that does not balance out what you did. I mean the pair of you betrayed me. And you don't even like TV that much, why would you do it?"

"Alex told me to and I didn't want to argue. You want me to go?"

"Yes."

"No you don't." Adam said as he stood next to the freezer.

"I'm fairly sure I do."

"No, no you don't." He smiled as he opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. The sight of it causing Kara to smile involuntarily.

"How about you eat this and we'll watch Lucifer together?"

"But you've already seen it and you don't really like it."

"But you do."

"You'd do that for me?"

"As in, would I do that for you even though you tried to get me killed by your sister, went through my phone and set my friends up on dates with Alex even though I told you not to?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." Kara said.

"I would." Adam said as he sat down next to Kara again handing her the tub of ice cream. "But yes I would do that for you."

"You're the best. Even if you and Alex gang up on me." Kara said digging into the ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am currently working on a Flash chapter, hopefully I'll get it up by the weekend.


	17. The Flash

**A/N:** So this is a version of the Flash episode as requested by Bubbleztehpwn. Parts of this will be very similar to Worlds Finest but there are also several differences, including no Silver Banshee. Just a warning I have not really seen much of the Flash so apologises if his character is off.

* * *

"Ms Grant, you need to go." Kara said rushing into Cat's office.

"I told you to cancel my ten o'clock."

"I did. This is something else. Livewire has escaped and she was making threats against you before she did. I will arrange for your jet to be on the tarmac in thirty minutes and for Carter and Adam to meet you there. And guards. I'll arrange guards...Lots of guards."

"I'm not going anywhere." Cat said. "I beat her once, I'll beat her again." Seeing Kara's shocked look she added. "Fine. I had help. I'll have help again. Have a little faith in Supergirl."

"Ms. Grant, please..."

"Staying put." Cat said dismissively moments before Livewire appeared on the screens behind Cat.

"You really need to watch your back." Livewire said as she took physical form in the office.

"Leslie, you really need to work on your anger issues, I can recommend a therapist."

"What I need is to kill you and your pet."

"You don't mean that." Kara said trying to figure out how she could transform into Supergirl.

"You're right. First I need to get rid of the dowdy clothes left over from the Brady Bunch." She said firing electricity at Kara causing her to go flying through Cat's office window and over the balcony.

As Kara disappeared Winn activated the sprinklers. Sensing the danger Livewire vanished.

-00-

When Kara came to she was confused as to why she was standing in the middle of nowhere, her top smouldering. Putting out the flames she looked up to see man dressed in a scarlet costume stand before her. Assuming the electricity that had surged through her body had caused her to hallucinate she said more to herself than anyone else.

"I have to get back to City." She then took to the sky depositing her Kara clothes as she went.

As she flew she looked down and saw a red blur travel the ground beneath her. Confused she landed and saw the scarlet man come to a stop next to her.

"How did you do that?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara pointed out only to be met by the red man saying.

"You're who now?"

Still unable to work out if she was hallucinating or not she said. "I think I am still a little disorientated from the electric shock. How did you save me?"

"You fell out a window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I did not mean to do but I've been working on my speed and... Guess I'm faster than I thought." He said, seemingly as confused as Kara about the situation.

"Yes, but I..." Kara started still trying to work out what had happened before asking the question she should have asked at the start. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Flash." The red speedster said as if Kara was stupid.

"The who now?"

"The..." He started before realising the woman before didn't know him. "Wait, do you not know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"What about the Green Arrow? Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Zoom?"

"Sorry." Kara apologised, wondering if it was in fact the man in front of her hallucinating.

"Oh, boy. Not as sorry as I am." He then removed his mask and said. "Hey, I'm Barry Allen I'm the fastest man alive. Also think I am on the wrong Earth. I'm gonna need your help."

-00-

"Kara?" Adam asked as he burst into the secret office at CatCo, Alex, James and Winn on his heels.

"Adam." She smiled as he hugged her. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Livewire could come after you."

"I'm fine. I'm checking up on you. Mom just said you were thrown off a balcony."

"I was." Kara said. "But I'm fine." Waving it off like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I saved her." Barry said.

"Not that I actually needed saving." Kara pointed out.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Adam asked.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Barry Allen." He said holding out a hand that Adam reluctantly shook.

"Who is?" Alex prompted.

"You are so not going to believe this." Kara said grinning. "I mean I don't believe it and I'm from another planet."

"Kara!" Alex chastised as Barry asked.

"You're an alien?"

"Yeah." Kara said as Alex shook her head in despair at Kara's loose lips.

"That is so cool." Barry smiled.

"Believe what?" Adam asked Kara feeling slightly jealous by how excited Kara seemed.

"Oh right, sorry, well the thing is Barry is, this will sound so strange, but Barry is from, and this is so cool-"

"Kara." Alex snapped. "Short version."

"I'm from another universe." Barry said.

"Multiverse theory is not just a theory?" Winn asked.

"Correct." Barry smiled.

"Man, that is cool." Winn agreed joining in with the excitement felt by Kara.

"How exactly did you get here?" Alex asked.

"And how do you get back?" Adam added.

"Ah, right." Barry said going to the board as he started to draw circles. "Imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. Um, one where the Nazis won World War II. One where Kennedy was never assassinated. Oh, yeah. One where all of us are evil. Been there. It sucks. So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space-"

"But they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another." Alex interrupted. "So how did you get here?"

"It's like if you can go fast enough, then it's possible to open, like, a breach, and then travel between worlds." Winn said.

"I get that, but how could you travel that fast?" Alex asked Barry doubting the story.

"Well, I was kind of struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded."

"What did you do? Stand under a ladder and crack mirrors?" Winn asked.

"It wasn't so bad, I developed super speed." He said before disappearing from the room, returning a second later with ice cream for everyone. Seeing Kara's look of pure delight Adam asked Barry.

"So you're a delivery boy?"

"Well, actually I am kinda a superhero."

"And what do they call you? Zippy?" Alex asked.

"I'm called the Flash."

"That's cool, I guess." James said underwhelmed by the name.

"So who exactly are all of you?" Barry questioned.

"Oh right, this is my sister Alex." Kara said pointing to her sister.

"Sister? So you're and alien too?" Barry asked excitedly.

"No." Alex said. "Kara is the only alien in the room." Seeing Barry's confused look Kara explained. "Her family kind of adopted me."

"That's cool. Well obviously not the part where you needed adopting, but the part where they took you in." Barry said awkwardly before returning the focus to the others and asking. "You also relatives?"

"No." James smiled. "I'm James Olsen, Kara's friend."

"Winn Schott, Kara's best friend." Winn said one upping James.

"And this is my boyfriend Adam." Kara smiled.

"I kinda guessed that." Barry said. "Nice meeting you all."

"Don't worry we'll all help you." Kara said.

"Help with what?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Getting me home." Barry explained.

"But all you need to do is go fast and you'll go back from where you came?" Adam said hopefully.

"Um, no actually. This happened by accident. I have travelled through time before by accident."

"Of course you have." Adam said.

"But I have never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to. So until I can figure this out I'm stuck here."

"Well, don't worry. Don't worry at all because we're gonna help you. Aren't we?" Kara smiled before looking round the assembled group.

"We are." Adam agreed, enthused by the idea. "We'll get you home in no time. And Alex is a genius and will get this sorted before you know it." He added earning a quirked eyebrow from Alex.

"Well, thanks. But first things first, food. I have to consume about ten thousand calories a day."

"He's like your soul mate." Winn commented to Kara earning a glare from Adam.

"You like donuts?" Kara asked Barry.

"Who doesn't?"

"I know a place." Kara grinned. "Let's go. See you guys later." She added leading Barry out. She then turned back and looked at Alex saying. "It's not safe for Adam to be here with Livewire on the loose, can you take him to the DEO? We'll meet you there."

"Um, sure." Alex said as Kara disappeared. Seeing how disgruntled Adam was looking she said. "My company is not that bad."

"It's not you. How am I meant to compete with a time travelling, dimension hopping, super speedy, junk food eating, superhero?" Adam asked dejectedly.

"You're not." Alex said. "She may be excited to have another friendly super powered person around, but she loves you."

-00-

"Kira? You're alive? Does Adam know?" Cat asked seeing her assistant walk to her desk.

"Yes Ms Grant. I was, um, rescued."

"Of course you were, don't state the obvious. You are a breaking news story and you need to act like it."

"Breaking news story?" Kara asked.

"Of course, you were just thrown off a skyscraper, my skyscraper, and were saved. This building is going to get a reputation if that keeps happening." Cat said distractedly. "So who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"Supergirl's competition."

"Who say's they are competition?"

"Sidekick then? Minion?"

"How about partner?" Barry asked as Adam, Alex, James and Winn entered the office. Seeing Cat's look of distain he added. "Okay speaking was the wrong choice I see that now."

"Why are you all standing in my office looking like you are about to audition for a marginally more equal opportunities version of Friends?"

"You have Friends here too, that's good." Barry said but on seeing Cat glare he added. "Again speaking was a bad choice."

"Who are you?" Cat demanded.

"Um, he's my cousin." Kara, Winn and James said almost simultaneously as Alex rolled her eyes.

"My name is Barry Allen. I'm not actually anybody's cousin. We're just good friends."

"Yeah, it feels like we're family sometimes." Kara said.

"Uh-huh." Cat said suspiciously. "James get me a picture of this speedster. Kira, there are a lot of people who want to know what happened. Speak to no one. You're mine. I will let you know when you should reveal this exclusive information." She paused then added. "Now, I have to name this hero. I was thinking about 'The Whoosh' or 'The Red Streak' or 'The Blur'." She said causing Barry to pull a face.

"What about The Flash?" Barry suggested, but on seeing Cat's withering stare he added. "I'm just saying, I think that's a pretty cool superhero name. Right?"

"The Flash? Sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat." Cat said causing Adam to laugh. "No, I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want The Blur. Boys, brunette be gone. Blonde, stay."

"Um, yes Ms Grant?" Kara asked nervously as the others filed out.

"It is clear that Adam is not happy seeing you with this Barry Allen. So why are you cavorting with him?"

"He isn't?" Kara asked confused. "I'm not cavorting."

"Hmmm." Cat said. "While I appreciate more than anyone the benefits that a little jealously can bring to a relationship I remind you he is my son. Technically employment laws prevent me from firing you in the event that you break my son's heart, again, and apparently throwing you off a balcony won't kill you. But that doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell."

"I'm not going to break Adam's heart." Kara said, mortified that Cat could think that.

"Good, then you have nothing to be worried about."

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she walked from her lab and saw Adam and James watching Kara, Barry and Winn at the DEO.

"Never better." Adam replied, when he caught Alex smirking he asked. "What's so funny?"

"You're way too nice. It's kind of refreshing seeing a pouting, petty, jealous side."

"I'm not...fine, I am a little jealous, but seriously how am I meant to not be? He is so annoyingly nice and he has superpowers and now he is apparently a techno genius."

"No apparently about it." Alex said. "He knows his stuff." The comment not appeasing Adam who said.

"Maybe I should suggest to Kara that she sets you two up on a date."

"There are rooms here where no one will ever find you." Alex warned before taking pity on him and saying. "If it makes you feel better, he has a girlfriend back on his Earth."

"He does? Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Adam you really have nothing to worry about." Alex said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm above feeling jealous." He said as his phone rang. "I need to take this." He added walking off.

"When have you had a chance to find out he had a girlfriend?" James asked Alex.

"I haven't."

"So you lied?"

"I told him what he needed to hear." Alex shrugged as Adam returned looking worried.

"Livewire has taken mom."

"What? When? Where?" James asked. Before Adam could answer Livewire's face filled the screens at the DEO moments before she demanded that Supergirl meet her in National City Park.

"I need to go." Kara said having seen the message.

"I can help. If you'd like?" Barry offered. "One for all and all for...You guys have Three Musketeers here, right?"

"All for one." Kara finished for him. "But are you sure? You don't have to fight this battle."

"I know, but you're helping me and it's your boyfriend's mother which is practically my family on this Earth." Barry smiled.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Anytime." Barry responded as he and Kara disappeared leaving the others to watch everything unfold on the surveillance screens.

-00-

When Supergirl freed Cat whilst the Flash distracted Livewire, Alex, Adam, James, Winn and Hank all felt relief pass over them. However, Livewire quickly grew bored with the Flash's antics and turned her attention to Supergirl.

"She really needs to learn not to wing it." James said as he watched Barry and Kara dodge Livewire's bolts of electricity.

"Unfortunately Miss Danvers is as impervious to plans as she is to bullets." Hank said as the Flash was hit and went down in a limp heap.

"Come on Kara." Adam said quietly as he watched Livewire shoot electricity bolts at her. As Kara dodged they saw Livewire turn her focus to the sky before firing at a helicopter. Before the electricity reached it though Kara flew upwards and used herself as a shield until she loss consciousness and crashed to the ground.

"Don't you have a team out there?" Adam asked desperately as he watched Livewire approach the motionless Kara.

"No. The nearest team is still five minutes out." Hank said as Livewire's hands started sparking again. Just when they thought Kara was about to get zapped Livewire was sprayed by water from a local fire truck and dropped in a sizzling heap.

"You know, you guys might want to start considering arming yourselves with Super Soakers." Winn said earning a glare from Hank as the others watched the screen waiting to see if Supergirl and the Flash were okay.

-00-

"Hey Kara!" Carter said running over to hug her. "Are you okay? I saw on the news you got thrown off the balcony."

"I'm fine."

"The Flash saved her." Barry said.

"Do you think he is going to be Supergirl's sidekick?" Carter asked.

"Sidekick?" Barry asked. "More like partner."

"Didn't look that way on the news report. The Flash got taken out by Livewire while Supergirl saved a helicopter." Carter pointed out as Adam tried not to grin too much. "Besides the Flash can just move really fast right? But I bet Supergirl could still beat the Flash in a race." Carter said.

"I don't know, the Flash is pretty fast." Barry said trying not to be offended.

"Yeah, but she is Supergirl." Carter stated slowly as if he was talking to an idiot. "There is no way she would be beaten by him."

"I think the Flash would win." Barry said.

"I don't." Kara smiled.

"My money is on Supergirl." Adam agreed.

"I think this sample is biased." Barry smiled.

"What do you think mom?" Carter asked seeing Cat approach.

"What do I think about what?" Cat asked. "Why my assistant is incapable of actually working today or why the Mormon wannabe is loitering round my building?"

"No, who do you think would win a race between Supergirl and the Flash?" Carter said.

In response Cat stared long and hard at Barry before finally saying. "The Flash..." The mention of his alter ego causing Barry to smile before Cat added. "Has nothing on Supergirl. Now come along Carter."

"Wow, this is one tough crowd." Barry commented.

"Not really, just loyal." Adam said.

"Was it just me or did she act like she knew I was the Flash?" Barry asked.

"A little, yeah." Kara agreed a little unnerved.

"So now is probably a good time to leave then." Barry said.

"As in leave leave?" Adam asked unable to suppress the hopeful tone.

"Hopefully, if the plan works. But I do need to borrow Kara."

-00-

"Barry get back okay?" Adam asked as he entered Kara's apartment carrying a bag.

"I think so, I hope so." Kara said. "He disappeared into thin air so let's hope."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He seemed pretty resilient."

"Yeah. Wait is that takeout?"

"It is."

"With Potstickers?"

"With Potstickers." Adam confirmed.

"Really?" Kara asked smiling as she approached Adam.

"Really."

"You are the best." She grinned before kissing him whilst simultaneously removing the bag from him. Hastily pulling the food out of the bag she glanced up at Adam then paused before saying.

"You know I was not attracted to him."

"I know."

"So why does everyone think you were jealous?"

"Because I was." Adam shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you clicked with him. You could share stories and experiences that no one who hasn't got special powers could ever understand. He knew how hard it is to be a superhero. He could relate to you in a way I can never do."

"I guess it was nice to have someone else around to talk to, who understands what it is like to have powers, a secret identity. But if I really wanted that I would just spend more time with my cousin or Ha-" Kara said before cutting herself off confusing Adam. "The point is I have multiple people like that in my life. I only have one you in my life. I would not have been able to get through the red Kryptonite without you. I love you and I depend on you more than you know." Kara said.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next one will have a bit more action and angst.


	18. Kidnapped

"How long until Adam comes back from Opal City?" Alex asked.

"Twenty two hours and thirty six minutes." Kara replied. "Why?"

"I don't have my watch and wanted to know what time it was." Alex said causing Kara to throw a cushion at her head and state.

"You're mean."

"Well I have been watching you mope around like a lovesick puppy for the last three days."

"I have not been moping."

"Yeah you have. Some may call it endearing, but I don't." Alex smiled as she threw the cushion back at Kara.

"I can't help that I miss him." Kara pouted.

"I know, but as you said it is only twenty two hours and thirty six minutes until he is back."

"Thirty five minutes." Kara corrected causing Alex to smirk. In response Kara threw the cushion at Alex's head, laughing when it made contact.

"I assume you have made big plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Not really. By the time he's landed and dropped his stuff off at his apartment it will be pretty late." Kara shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him to move in?" Alex asked curious.

"Move in? With me?" Kara asked blindsided by the question.

"No with Hank. Of course with you." Alex said lobbing the cushion back at Kara before pointing out. "He practically lives here anyway."

"So do you." Kara stated. "Besides he's not said anything about wanting to."

"Seeing how much you freaked out when he said he loved you he is probably too scared to say anything." Alex explained.

"I didn't freak out, much." Kara argued as she threw the cushion back at Alex.

"Yeah, you did." Alex replied moving the cushion to one side and probing. "So?"

"It would be nice to have him here more. But what if he doesn't want to? Wouldn't that make it kind awkward."

"Kara, don't focus on what could go wrong. Decide what you want and go for it."

-00-

The following day Alex sat on Kara's couch reading a paper when there was a knock at the door.

Alex put down the paper she was reading and walked to the door. As she opened it she was surprised to see Adam on the other side and nearly found herself laughing at the look of disappointment on his face when he saw her.

"Alex." He said.

"Adam? I thought you weren't landing until later."

"I got an earlier flight. I thought I'd surprise Kara."

"She's in the shower, there was an industrial fire." Alex said moving away from the door.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a little smokey." Alex assured him as she moved to the side of the room and picked up her jacket. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I don't want to throw you out." Adam said politely.

"Yeah you do." Alex pointed out. "Have fun." She added as she left.

"Hey Alex, do you want to order in a pizza?" Kara called from her bedroom a couple of minutes later. "If we order now we can eat it before Adam gets back."

"So he doesn't find out?" Adam asked as he entered her bedroom.

"Adam? What are you doing here? Your flight doesn't land for three hours." Kara asked as she threw her arms round him.

"I got the earlier flight." Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms round Kara. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Why didn't you say you were getting in early?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said before deadpanning. "And catch you conspiring to eat pizza."

"I've missed you." Kara smiled before kissing him.

-00-

As Kara's alarm clock went off she groaned before reaching out an arm and silencing it. She then rolled over and wrapped her arms round Adam who lay watching her. When it was obvious Kara was going back to sleep he said.

"Shouldn't you get up?"

"Don't want to. You are just the right temperature."

"Is that what you are going to tell my mother when you're late?"

"If I fly to work I can have an extra twenty minutes in bed." She pointed out.

"But then you couldn't have breakfast with me and Alex."

"You are using food against me?" Kara asked.

"I was actually trying to use Alex and my company as motivation, but feel free to focus on the food." He replied as Kara's phone buzzed. Groaning again she rolled over and looked at it before sitting up more alert.

"I swear your mother has bugged my place."

"Why?"

"That was her requesting an extra shot in her latte and telling me not to be late." She then glanced at the clock on her phone adding. "Which I'm going to be if I don't get a move on. How could you let me stay in bed so long?"

"I'm fairly sure that was your choice." Adam said amused as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Don't fall back to sleep."

-00-

Twenty minutes later as they walked down the street hand in hand Adam asked.

"So what do you want to do later?"

"Later as in afterwork?"

"That's the one."

"Quiet evening in? I wanted to talk to you about something." Kara said.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked immediately concerned.

"Everything's fine." Kara assured him as a van came to a screeching stop in front of them. Stopping they both suspiciously eyed the van but when a delivery driver jumped out and carried a box to a building they both relaxed and kept walking. However, seconds after they passed the building the driver had disappeared into they were both shot by something in the back and crumbled to the floor unconscious.

-00-

"Welcome back Mr Foster." An unfamiliar voice said.

Cracking his eyes open he found himself in what looked like an abandoned warehouse where he was tied to a chair. As memories came flooding back he looked round the room searching for Kara.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who?"

"Kara." Adam said not bothering to hide his anger.

"The alien?" The man asked. The question causing Adam to remain silent, unsure how to respond.

"Your loyalty to it is as disturbing as your relationship." The man said causing Adam to demand.

"Where is Kara?"

"Next door."

"Let her go."

"I don't think so." The man said. "We have big plans for her and you." He smiled before nodding to one of the other men in the room who walked to a door and disappeared, returning a few moments later with a pale looking Kara who he shoved to the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, much. Just gave her a gift." The man said walking to Kara and pulling her hair back to reveal a necklace that she was trying to take off.

"I wouldn't try to remove it, it is rigged with explosives. You take it off and bang. Seeing how weakened you are I doubt you would survive and at this distance neither would lover boy." He warned, immediately causing Kara to drop her hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked.

"Simple, we are interested in understanding the effects of Kryptonite on you." The man said. "How much does it really weaken you? Can you overcome it if given the right motivation?"

"Motivation?" Kara asked as the room continued to spin for her.

"Tell me Mr Foster do you know what Kryptonite does?" When Adam remained silent the man continued. "It gives us power. Without it I could stab your girlfriend, or shoot her and it would have no effect. But with it, I hold the power. I can hurt her."

"Why would you want to?" Adam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" The man smiled. "But first things first." He went on looking at Kara. "You currently have just two ounces of Kryptonite in that necklace. It clearly weakens you, but has it rendered you completely powerless?" He asked before kicking her in the ribs causing her to yelp in pain before curling up.

"Stop." Adam shouted. "Leave her alone."

"I'm not done with her yet." He said as he pulled a knife and sliced her leg causing her to scream in pain. "Interesting, we thought you would still have your healing abilities with so little Kryptonite." He commented before turning to Adam who was struggling against his restraints. "Don't feel left out." The man said. "It is clear you two have formed an unnatural bond, so the question is, is that bond strong enough to overcome some of the effects? The test is simple. We will keep beating you until your alien girlfriend makes it to that side of the room and moves the three hundred pound weight to the table. If she does that we will let you go. If she doesn't you will probably die."

"No, please." Kara begged as she tried to drag herself across the floor.

Ignoring her the man nodded to the men standing next to Adam who removed the cuffs from him before hauling him to his feet and shoving him to the middle of the room.

"Don't worry." The man said I will try to avoid your face, we want your mother to have something to identify the body by.

"Please no." Kara pleaded as she continued to fight the Kryptonite.

"I can't make you the same promise." Adam said looking at the three assailants, all of who were closing in.

"You have your mother's ego then." The man said as he picked up a crowbar and swung it at Adam. What none of the men were expecting was for Adam to deflect the blow whilst landing a kick. The element of surprise was enough for Adam to gain the upper hand and down one attacker before successfully blocking an attack from another. However, as the element of surprise faded Adam found himself in more of a fight than he was prepared for and ended up being punched in the face sending him stumbling backwards. A glance over to Kara who was desperately trying to crawl across the floor kept Adam focused though and he put his training to use as he scrambled to the crowbar, which he picked up before he retook his stance and methodically blocked the blows until openings presented themselves. Finally he managed to fend them off and with all three assailants on the ground unconscious Adam hurried to Kara's side.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kara asked trying to ignore the pain in her leg and the dizziness caused by Kryptonite..

"Alex has been giving me lessons." Adam smiled as he helped Kara sit up. Seeing the explosive laced necklace and the blood seeping from her leg though his smile disappeared and he added. "I can't take this off here. I need to get you to Alex." With that he ripped his shirt and used it as a bandage on her leg before he picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse, hoping there were no more guards to worry about.

As they hit the cold, damp, night air Adam looked around the derelict area and saw a payphone.

"I really hope that still works." He said as he carried Kara over. Gently placing her on the ground he lifted the phone and almost fist pumped the air when he heard a tone. Quickly he fed the phone with coins and dialled Alex.

"Danvers." Alex answered.

"It's Adam. We need help, can you track this phone."

"Give me a minute." Alex said trying to stay focused on finding them. "Okay we have you. We have a helicopter five minutes out."

"Faster would be better." Adam said glancing down at Kara.

"Are you in danger?" Hank asked.

"No, but Kara has been stabbed and she is wearing Kryptonite, which I can't take off or it will explode."

"Adam, stay calm." Hank ordered. "She'll be fine. Keep her warm. The team will be there shortly."

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked as she met Adam and Kara who was being wheeled through the corridors.

"They put a Kryptonite necklace on her, but it is set to blow up if removed." Adam said desperately.

"We'll get it off her." Alex promised.

"First we have to stop the bleeding." Dr Hamilton pointed out as she took charge of Kara. Seeing they were all trying to follow she said firmly. "I will tell you when you can see her. Until then stay out here."

Seeing Alex was going to keep moving Hank put a restraining hand on her shoulder and said. "Let Hamilton take care of her. In the mean time we need to know exactly what happened." He added looking at Adam, but on noticing the bruising and blood he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look it and Kara would never let me hear the end of it if you collapse so let's get you looked at and you can fill us in."

-00-

Twenty minutes later Kara was sitting in an empty lab having just been left alone by Hamilton who had done all she could do. As she saw a familiar figure enter the room Kara called.

"Alex?"

"Right here." Alex said hurrying to her sister's side. "You're safe now" She added as she engulfed her in a hug.

"Apart from the Kryptonite." Kara pointed out.

"Apart from that. How are you feeling?" Alex asked pulling away.

"Weak, dizzy."

"Don't worry, we'll get that necklace off you soon." Alex said holding Kara's hand.

"Adam? Is he okay?" Kara asked worried.

"He's fine, he's right over there." She said pulling away allowing Kara to see Adam who was standing by the door next to Hank, giving the sisters space. Seeing Kara hold out her arm he quickly walked over to her and hugged her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "You?"

"I will be when this is removed." She said waving at the necklace.

"Your leg?"

"Hurts. But it will heal. Don't suppose any of you know how to remove it yet?" Kara asked hating feeling so weak.

"We're working on it." Hank said just before a noise emanated from the necklace.

"What was that?" Adam asked concerned.

As the necklace started bleeping Hank quickly looked at the object, his eyes glowing red in the process. Something that was seen by Adam.

"We need to take it off." Hank said. "I know how to remove it."

"Tell me what to do." Alex requested.

"Go. I'll take it off." Hank said to Alex. "If anything goes wrong you won't survive, I will."

"But-"

"No arguing." Hank stated firmly. "Trust me to do this."

"Go." Kara asked. The word causing Alex to hug Kara who whispered. "Look after Adam."

"Go watch from the observation room." Hank added. "We are running out of time. Go." Hank said as Alex and Adam reluctantly left the room.

As soon as they were in the observation room Alex and Adam looked at the screen seeing Hank talking to Kara. As they watched Adam casually asked.

"So your boss is an alien as well?"

"Kara is in there with a bomb round her neck and that is what you want to talk about?"

"Currently we can't do anything to help Kara so having something to focus on that isn't the bomb round my girlfriend is good. Also if he has some sort of powers that will give Kara a better chance then I'd like to know."

"Hank has more chance of getting the necklace off safely than anyone else." Alex said, her eyes glued to the screens as Hank started to touch the necklace. Knowing better than to press, Adam also watched as Hank started to remove the device.

When the necklace clicked open without exploding they both sagged in relief let out the breaths they were holding.

-00-

"I'm sorry." Kara said as she hugged Adam again.

"For what?"

"You got hurt because of me."

"You were the one who got hurt." Adam said. "What happened was not your fault."

"Any idea who it was?" Kara asked looking from Alex to Hank.

"Seeing they went after you as Kara and tried to use Kryptonite it narrows the pool of suspects to one." Alex said.

"Lord?" Adam guessed.

"Problem is there is no evidence to link him to your abduction. Whoever actually took you disappeared before the clean up team arrived. And although we collected blood at the scene my guess is it won't lead us anywhere." Hank said.

"So he gets away with it? Again?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"If any of you can give me one shred of evidence that he was involved I will do everything and anything to stop him being a problem, but until then my hands are tied." Hank apologised.

"We may have it." Alex said. "The necklace could hold a clue."

"Get what you can from it." Hank said. Nodding Alex gave Kara another hug before leaving with Hank.

"So you were kind of awesome out there." Kara said when they had left.

"I'm a man of hidden talents."

"Indeed. So why is Alex training you?"

"I asked her to." Adam said. "I didn't want to be in a position where Lord or anyone else could use me against you. So I asked Alex to teach me how to defend myself."

"And Alex agreed?"

"Oh yeah. And I think she really enjoyed kicking my ass every day. Not as much as Hank, but she still enjoyed it."

"Hank was training you too?"

"Yeah, he said it was so I would get use to fighting opponents of different sizes, but I think the real reason was he just wanted to punch me. Of course if I knew he was a super powered alien I probably would have turned him down."

"You know?" Kara asked surprised confirming Adam's suspicions.

"Well, I kinda knew, but now I know know."

"You can't tell anyone." Kara said.

"I guessed that. Don't worry, I won't" Adam assured her before commenting. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't. I promised Hank."

"I get that. I meant I can't believe you didn't accidentally tell me. You are normally useless at keeping secrets."

"I can keep a secret." Kara protested.

"No, you can't." Adam said shaking his head.

"Speaking of secrets why didn't you tell me that Alex was training you?"

"Because you were already stressed about Lord and I thought if I told you, you would think I was stressed about him and that would make you more stressed."

"I'm sorry you felt that you had to learn to fight." Kara said.

"Why? Didn't you see me out there? I saved Supergirl. That's kinda cool." He grinned.

"You need to take this more seriously." Kara said. "You could have been really hurt."

"You're the one with a tendency to fly into situations without a plan." Adam countered. "And I am taking it seriously, which is why I have been training with Alex. More importantly you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Adam asked knowing she was holding something back.

"Actually, no I'm not. I'm angry. Why does he keep going after me and why can't we stop him?"

"We will stop him." Alex promised re-entering the room.

"How?"

"Working on that. But we will find a way. In the mean time you need to see your mom." Alex said looking at Adam.

"Has something happened?"

"She has been phoning and texting me non stop about you. She's worried."

"How did she get your number?" Adam asked.

"I was going to ask you that."

"Not me." He assured her before turning to Kara and asking. "You'll be okay?"

"Go. I'm fine." Kara said as she hugged him again.

"I'll see you later." He said before pulling away.

"There's a car waiting to take you to CatCo." Alex said.

"Thanks."

"So you have been secretly training my boyfriend?" Kara said when Adam had left.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I had it, technically wouldn't have been _secretly_ training him." Alex said, seeing Kara's glare she added. "He asked me not to tell you so you wouldn't stress out."

"Thank you." Kara eventually said.

"You're welcome."

-00-

"Adam thank god." Cat said hugging her son as he entered her office. "What happened? You're hurt." She said seeing the bruise on his face.

"I'm fine."Adam replied.

"Was this my fault? Did they take you because of me?" Cat asked, her eyes full of guilt.

"No." Adam assured her.

"Then why?"

"Just dumb luck." Adam shrugged. "What happened had nothing to do with you."

"And Kira?"

"What about Kara?"Adam asked worried Cat thought Kara was the reason for the attack.

"Is she okay? She was taken with you."

"She's fine, Alex took her home."

"You should be with her."

"I wanted to check on you first."

"I wasn't the one abducted." Cat pointed out.

"No, you're the one incorrectly blaming yourself."

"I'm fine." Cat said waving him off before asking. "Do they know who took you?"

"Not yet, but they're working on it."

-00-

"How was your mom?" Kara asked as she let Adam in.

"Okay, she was blaming herself."

"I'm sorry."

"I put her right, I hope."

"Did you tell her how awesome you were?"

"No, it didn't come up. And it would probably raise a few questions. So we'll have to keep my awesomeness between us."

"Yeah." Kara said thoughtfully. "That may have been a good approach."

"What do you mean, 'may have been'?"

"Well I may have mentioned it to Alex."

"She already knows we're training. She's the one training me." Adam pointed out. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Um, well, Alex said now she knew you weren't a complete beginner she could start going a bit harder on you."

"Harder?" Adam asked as he sat on the couch.

"She seemed kind of enthusiastic about it. So did Hank." Kara said sitting next to him.

"I bet. I may as well buy shares in ice, I'm going to be using a lot of it."

"It won't be so bad." Kara said, clearly lying.

"Hmmm. Anything else I should know about?"

"No, well maybe. I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

Kara then took a deep breath before saying.

"So, and you can say no, but I was wondering, did you want to move in together?"

"Does Alex know you're asking?"

"I am capable of making decisions without Alex." Kara pointed out before pausing and adding. "But yes she does know."

"And she's okay with it?" He asked.

"She's fine with it. So um, do you?" Kara asked growing increasingly worried.

"You sure you want to? You seem kinda hesitant." Adam said.

"Not hesitant, nervous maybe."

"Us moving in together makes you nervous?"

"No. You saying no makes me nervous."

"Why would I say no?"

"Because you've not said yes and you've not mentioned wanting to."

"That's because I didn't want to scare you off."

"Hmmm, that's what Alex said." Kara commented drawing a bemused smile from Adam before she asked again. "So will you?"

"Of course I will." He said kissing her.

"Perhaps next time you can start with yes, then go through twenty questions." Kara said as she pulled away.

"I wanted to make sure it was what you wanted." Adam said.

"Why would I ask if I didn't want it?"

"Because you are kind of a crazy alien. Sometimes I can't figure out what goes through your head, apart from thoughts of food." He said hugging her. After a moment Kara pulled away, her expression serious as she asked.

"So, which apartment? I mean, I know yours is in a better area and is a little bigger but..."

"This is your home?" Adam guessed.

"Kind of." Kara confessed.

"Then here it is." Adam said.

"You don't mind?"

"It's not like I spend much time at my place and I've not been there long." Adam shrugged. "Plus Alex is comfortable with this place."

"I don't think Alex gets a say in this." Kara said causing Adam to chuckle.

"That's so not true." He pointed out before adding. "Besides your apartment has the Supergirl flap."

"Supergirl flap?" Kara asked.

"The Girl Gap?" The Girl Gateway? The Supergirl slit? No maybe not. The Super slot? No. The Super Sill?"

"I think most people call it a window and you should quit now." Kara said unimpressed with the names.

"Sorry." He smiled as he kissed her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Moving

"Hey." Adam said as he entered Cat's office.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is this a bad time?"

"That depends, do you count being surrounded by incompetents a bad time?"

"Um sorry." Adam said not entirely sure how to respond.

"Don't apologise, it is hardly your fault."

"Sorry." Adam apologised again.

"Really, perpetual apologising is definitely one of Kira's habits you don't need."

"Sor- Do you want me to go? I can come back later." He offered sensing her mood was not the best.

"Of course not. I have spent too much of your life not making time for you. My door is always open to you. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm moving." Adam said, the statement instantly silencing Cat who looked at her son before eventually being able to ask.

"Does Kira know?"

"Well, yeah, it was her idea." The statement causing Cat to feel betrayed enough to yell.

"Kira." She then calmed herself and asked.

"Is she moving too?"

"No. We decided it was easier that way." Adam said as Kara rushed into the office.

"Yes Ms Grant?" Kara asked almost flinching back when she saw the ire in Cat's eyes. Seeing Adam she greeted. "Oh, hey Adam." As she threw him a 'what happened?' look.

"Hey, I was just telling mom we were moving in together."

"Moving in...together. You and you?" Cat asked trying to work out what exactly was happening.

"Yeah, into Kara's place." Adam asked wondering why his mother was being unusually slow.

"Well our place." Kara smiled at Adam.

"So you're not leaving?" Cat asked.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" Adam asked confused.

"National City."

"Of course not. Wait you thought I meant moving back to Opal City?" Adam asked.

"Well, yes."

"Why would you think that?"

"You came in and announced you were moving." Cat pointed out.

"But why would I move back there?"

"You have just been through a traumatic abduction." Cat pointed out.

"It was worse for Kara." Adam said causing Kara to pull a face and shake her head at Adam.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt." Cat said looking suspiciously at Kara.

"What he meant was….well…. I was more shaken than he was." Kara lied trying to come up with an explanation.

"I see." Cat said clearly feeling like she was missing something. "I guess that makes sense, you are generally less than useless in confrontational situations."

Just then James entered the office.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Kara."

"Why?" Cat asked staring from James to Kara.

"Um, the printer repairers are being difficult."

"Printer repairers?" Kara asked confused.

"You said you had spoken to a Henry or a Hank or Harvey…." James prompted, hoping that by using Hank's name she would realise it was Supergirl business.

"Oh right, the repairers. Of course." She said in an over exaggerated way before turning to Cat and saying. "If you are no longer tempted to break your no phone throwing at me rule do you mind if I go an-"

"Go." Cat said waving her off.

Just as Kara reached the door Cat called. "Congratulations."

The second she was outside of the office James asked.

"Congratulations on what? And why does she want to throw her phone at you? Have you got a new job?" The question causing the open plan office to fall silent.

"No." She said quickly. "Adam and I are moving in together."

"Oh, right, that's cool, I guess." James said as the office workers returned their focus to their work.

"So what's the emergency?" Kara asked.

"Emergency? Oh, right Yeah. Strange sighting off the highway."

-00-

"So we all done here?" Supergirl asked.

"I hope so." Alex said rolling her neck as she tried to loosen her muscles whilst trying to read a report that Vasquez had handed her on her return to base.

"So I can go?"

"You don't want to talk to our new visitor?" Hank asked.

"He really didn't seem that keen on talking earlier." Supergirl pointed out. "Perhaps we should let him cool down for a bit?"

"Such a considered and cautious approach from you is refreshing change." Hank said whilst looking at her suspiciously.

"Always trying to learn from the best." She said trying to look innocent.

"Go." Alex said, putting Kara out if her misery.

"You still coming round later?"

"You sure you want me too?" Alex asked not wanting to get in the way.

"Of course." Kara said. "How about six thirty?"

"I don't want to get in the way and I need to finish going over this report." Alex countered before suggesting. "Seven?"

"Okay, but I'll let you know if we're done early and if you're done you can come round then." Kara smiled before disappearing.

"Your sister seemed uncharacteristically enthusiastic about leaving." Hank commented.

"Big night." Alex said as she continued to read over the report.

"CatCo party?" Hank guessed.

"Hmm?" Alex asked distractedly before her brain caught up with her ears and she added. "No. Adam is moving in."

"Moving in with who?"

"Kara." Alex explained as she kept reading the report. She was so caught up in the report she didn't notice the silence being projected from Hank or the fact he was now standing with his arms crossed across his chest. The first time she got any clue there may be a problem was when he asked.

"Is that wise?"

"Is what wise?" Alex asked confused, not having read anything contentious in the report. "All the recommendations look good."

"I meant Foster moving in with your sister."

"Sorry, what?" Alex questioned looking up at Hank.

"I asked if it was wise for them to be moving in together."

"Adam practically lives there already." Alex shrugged.

"But, they're both very young." He pointed out.

"I'm not sure by today's standards mid twenties counts as very young to move in together." Alex said.

"What do we really know about him?" Hank pressed.

"Between my hacking of his phone, your following him, not to mention your mind reading, more than we know about any agent." Alex pointed out.

"And you trust him?"

"Trust is a strong word, but Kara trusts him and I trust Kara. He has done nothing to suggest we can't trust him."

"Well, that's more support than I've heard you give to anyone other than your sister."

"And you." Alex corrected.

"And me." Hank nodded slightly embarrassed before asking. "But are you're really okay with this?"

"This is Kara's decision, but I think it is the right one. Kara really lights up when Adam is around. He's good for her and more importantly they love each other." Alex explained.

"I should talk to him." Hank said after a moment. Noticing Alex's amused expression he asked. "What?"

"Kara and I appreciate everything you have done for us and you know we see you as family. In every respect you are a second father to us, well third for Kara. But you going in heavy handed, may be seen as a bit over the top."

"So I shouldn't talk to him?" Hank asked.

"I didn't say that." Alex smiled. "At the very least it will keep him on his toes, just don't take it too far. Also apart from knowing you are an alien, he knows nothing about you or your powers so try not to completely freak him out or Kara will be after you.

-00-

"Oops." Kara said looking at her phone.

"Oops, what?" Adam asked.

"I was texting Alex to tell her you were all moved in and … well... I accidentally didn't send it to Alex. I sent it to Eliza."

"And that's bad?" Adam asked.

"Is could be for Alex."

"Why?" Adam asked as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alex." Kara said. "I need to warn her." She said hurrying to the door. As she opened it she saw Alex was answering her phone. Hearing Alex greet the caller.

"Hey mom." Kara pulled a face a mouth an apology causing Alex to look confused before listening to her mother and mouthing back to Kara.

"You told her?"

Again Kara mouthed and apology as she let Alex into the apartment and watched as her sister's shoulders slumped.

"Yes I knew." Alex said. "Because it was Kara's news…no….it's fine...he won't….she won't...of course I will….I know that….it won't be…..fine….I'll speak to you later." She said ending the call as she dropped onto the couch.

"So Eliza doesn't approve?" Adam asked.

"She just needed something to criticise me over." Alex shrugged before looking at Kara and asking. "Why did you tell her?"

"I didn't mean to, I just accidentally sent her the text rather than you."

"And you didn't think about warning me?"

"I didn't have time. You answered the phone before I could." Kara said as her phone buzzed. Looking down at it she said. "It's Eliza."

"And?" Adam asked concerned that the eldest Danvers did not approve.

"She says congratulations and she looks forward to seeing you again on her next visit."

"But she just ..." Adam started not entirely sure how to finish his sentence diplomatically.

"Ranted at me?" Alex filled in for him.

"Well, yeah."

"Everything is my fault. Last week it was my fault you hadn't move in, this week it is my fault Kara didn't tell her in person that you have moved in." Alex said.

"So, basically, if I ever need someone to blame something on, you are that person?" Adam asked.

"Only if Eliza is involved." Kara said.

"Good to know."

"I thought you already knew." Kara added confused. "I mean you were here the last time Eliza visited and you've heard us talk about it."

"Yeah, but when she was here she thought you'd been hurt, which you had. And I thought you two were exaggerating with all the stories."

"Ha, I wish." Alex said as Kara commented.

"I should probably go ring Eliza."

"Probably." Alex said. "Just don't drop me in it, again."

As Kara disappeared Alex looked round the apartment and said. "I thought you said you'd moved in?"

"I have." Adam said.

"Really? Where's your stuff?"

"Put away."

"I meant personal items like photos, books and souvenirs. There's no trace that you actually live here."

"My place came pre furnished so I didn't need to move any of that and I don't really have many personal items."

"You don't have any photos?"

"As in actual prints? Not really, they're all on my phone and hard drive. Which makes it easier for you to access."

"Funny. Books?"

"Most are still at dad's."

"And the rest?"

"In a box in the bedroom."

"There are bookshelves." Alex pointed out.

"Which are full."

"Kara could move some of her stuff."

"It's fine. Besides I basically got an empty kitchen out of it."

"Your priorities are so wrong." Alex said.

"Speaking of which I need to pick up the takeout."

"We're having takeout?"

"Kara chose the celebration dinner." Adam said getting up. "See you in a bit."

-00-

"Foster." A familiar and deep voice said from the shadows causing Adam to spin round and come face to face with Hank.

"Oh, hey. Um. It's Hank isn't it?"

"Henshaw." Hank corrected. "Only Kara and Alex get to use Hank."

"Sorry, I meant no offence." Adam said awkwardly. "And you can be sure your secret is safe with me. I will not tell a soul."

"I know." Hank said after a moment of staring at Adam.

"Good...it's good that you trust me."

"I don't, but I can read your mind and know you have no intention of speaking out."

"Then you also know I love Kara and won't hurt her." Adam said, hoping to use Hank's telepathy to his advantage.

For a moment Hank looked at Adam surprised he wasn't freaking out over the telepathy, but then he decided to regain the upper hand and threatened.

"If you ever have so much as one bad thought I will know and I will come after you. And do not underestimate the horrors I can do to you." Seeing a distinct lack of fear in Adam's eyes he added. "Where I'm from it was customary when a loved one was betrayed to make an example of the traitor by eating their flesh and sewing their skin into our clothing and then before they died physically attaching them to the hulls of our ships." Sensing the fear in Adam Hank smiled and added. "I hope for your sake it does not come to that." With that he turned and walked away.

-00-

"What took you so long, I'm starving." Kara said as Adam returned.

"Nothing much, just an informal chat with an alien with a father complex."

"Huh?" Kara asked confused before guessing. "You saw Hank?"

"Yes."

"You should have invited him back here."

"I'm not sure a dinner invite would have fitted in with the rest of the conversation." Adam said.

"Why?"

"If I had invited him for dinner he may have thought I wasn't taking his threats seriously enough."

"What threats?"

"To not hurt you, to not have bad thoughts. Then he described how he would eat my flesh, use my skin as a fashion accessory and the rest of my body to bling up his ship."

"Not in those words I assume?" Alex said.

"No."

"I never would have taken him for a Firefly fan." Kara said sounding impressed. Seeing Adam's blank look she explained. "He described some of what the Reavers did to their victims."

"Is he a Reaver?" Adam asked confused.

"No, he's a Martian. Reavers aren't real they're from Firefly, the TV show." Kara said. As Adam kept staring blankly at her she added. "You really need to watch that."

"So he won't actually do any of what he described?"

"No." Alex assured him. "He'll do far worse, I asked him to take it easy on you."

"You knew?" Kara asked. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because Hank needed to feel like an over protective father. And we agreed he wouldn't take it too far." Alex shrugged.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Adam asked.

"Um, no." Alex said. "Firstly that would be no fun and secondly Hank would have known I had told you."

"Because of the mind reading?" Adam guessed.

"That is such a cool power." Kara said getting distracted.

"You only say that because he can't read your mind." Alex pointed out.

"Wait, you're not telepathic too are you?" Adam asked wondering if Kara had other powers he wasn't aware of.

"No, but my brain is not compatible with his powers." Kara explained before Alex asked Adam.

"Why, you have something to hide?"

"I am an open book. Just ask Henshaw. So out of interest how many of these encounters am I going to have with him?"

"I can think of at least ten situations that could occur." Alex said as Adam looked at Kara and asked.

"Shouldn't you be a little bit upset that he is threatening me?"

"After you managed to make your mother want to kill me you're not exactly in a position to make that argument." Kara pointed out.

"Sorry, I didn't think she would misinterpret it to me moving back to Opal City." Adam apologised for what felt like the twentieth time.

"Besides Hank being all protective is kind of sweet." Kara added.

"You and I have a very different interpretation of sweet." Adam pointed out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Concussion

"Are you okay?" Adam asked when Kara returned home, for a change using the front door.

"I'm fine. Alex on the other hand is-"

"Also fine." Alex cut in, although her bruised face and pronounced limp told a different story.

"No you're not. Do you want me to take you back to the DEO?" Kara asked.

"You wouldn't." Alex said defiantly as Kara led her to the couch.

"Maybe, but I would call Hank who said he would be here in less than five minutes to drag you back to the DEO."

"What happened?" Adam asked as he retrieved an ice pack and pain killers from the kitchen.

"Alex forgot she was human and got her ass kicked by a crazed ex-prisoner." Kara said clearly annoyed with her sister. "And now she has a grade two concussion, a grade two sprained ankle and a cracked rib and should be in hospital."

"No _she_ shouldn't." Alex countered as she took the ice pack from Adam. "And _she_ only got her ass kicked because you weren't focused on what was happening."

"You want me to give you some space?" Adam asked sensing a fight was brewing. To his surprise Alex immediately said.

"No."

"Okay." Adam replied looking at Kara who shrugged.

"What you can do is take Kara out for a meal so I can get some peace and quiet." Alex said.

"Alex, you know you can't be left alone for twenty four hours." Kara said calmly.

"Actually it is now only twenty hours. But as you can see my brain is working fine so we don't have to follow that rule."

"Yes we do." Kara replied.

"I need a drink." Alex commented.

"Absolutely not, you heard the doctor. No alcohol for forty-eight hours." Kara said.

"Twenty-four hours." Alex corrected. "And despite the non stop nagging for the last few hours I actually meant water."

"Oh." Kara said a little sheepishly as Adam grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it to Alex.

"Anything else I can get you?" Adam offered.

"No, thank you. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just sleep." Alex sighed.

"Only for an hour." Kara warned.

"Really you are telling me to rest and you plan on waking me every hour?" Alex questioned.

"You heard Dr Hamilton. Every hour you need to be checked for signs of brain damage."

"My brain is not the thing at risk of damage." Alex muttered as Kara put a blanket round her.

"Kara, can I have a word?" Adam asked leading Kara to the bedroom, leaving Alex in peace. As they entered he asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to take her. I know it's an imposition, but if Supergirl is needed at least here you can look after her."

"Kara, that's not what I meant. Of course Alex can stay here and I will look after her if you are needed."

"Really, thank you." Kara smiled before asking. "Then what do you mean?"

"You and Alex. You don't normally argue like this."

"She's just a bad patient." Kara shrugged.

"Whilst I can attest to that I don't think that's the whole story. So what is really the problem? You're being a little smothering."

"Alex doesn't normally get hurt so badly." Kara said. When Adam continued to stare at her she added quietly. "I thought she was dead. She was lying there unmoving and I…."

"She's okay." Adam said hugging her.

"She got hurt because of me." Kara said.

"She got hurt doing her job." Adam corrected. "And she is going to be fine."

Kara's response was cut off by her phone buzzing. Reading the message she sighed.

"I have to go."

"I'll look after Alex. She'll be fine." Adam said.

"Thank you."

-00-

As the hour mark approached Adam approached the sleeping Alex and gently tried to wake her, wondering if he was going to get a broken nose for his efforts. As she started to open her eyes he deliberately took a step back and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said trying to get her bearings.

"Dizzy, nauseous?" Adam probed.

"No. I'm okay." She said moving, wincing as she moved her ribs. Reluctantly she added. "Apart from the rib." Seeing the ice pack in Adam's hand she asked. "Is that for me?"

"Um, not really. It was for me in case you broke my nose when I woke you. But if you want it, it is all yours."

"Definitely need it." Alex said as she took the ice pack and held it to her bruised jaw.

"You sure you're okay, cos you don't look it."

"I'll be fine." Alex said. "Breaks and bruises heal. Where's Kara?"

"Called into the DEO."

"Why?"

"Aliens on the rampage."

"I should be out there." Alex said slowly trying to get up.

"Because you want to distract Kara?"

"I am meant to protect her."

"Right now Winn could do a better job in a fight. If you go out there she will lose focus and is more likely to get hurt."

"But she needs-" Alex started only to be cut off.

"She thought you were dead." Adam said immediately getting Alex's attention.

"What?" Alex asked.

"She saw you getting hit then lying motionless. She thought you were dead and she blamed herself. If you go out there now she is going to get lost in her nightmare of losing you. I know it's hard, but try to get some rest. If I hear anything I promise I'll let you know."

-00-

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Alex asked a few hours later as she looked at her watch again before reaching for her phone.

"Don't." Adam warned, seeing Alex's questioning look he explained. "You'll drive yourself crazy if you keep searching the news pages."

"So I just sit and do nothing?"

"No, you sit and do something. Read a book, watch TV, anything to take your mind off what is happening. Trust me I have had plenty of practice. How about we watch a film?" He offered.

"Fine." Alex said reluctantly, itching to check out the news.

-00-

"Hey, everything okay?" Adam asked when Kara finally flew in through the window.

"It's all fine." Kara said before looking at Alex sleeping against Adam on the couch and asking. "How is she?"

"Surprisingly heavy."

"Heard that." Alex mumbled as she opened her eyes and gingerly tried to move away from Adam. With his arm no longer pinned against his torso he started to shake the dead limb hoping to get circulation back.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Kara asked Alex as she approached her.

"I'm fine."

"Why aren't you in bed? You are meant to be resting."

"I was resting, I was more comfortable sitting up."

"You could have sat up in bed. I made a nest of pillows for you."

"No TV in the bedroom." Alex pointed out.

"A state that is very healthy." Adam jumped in not wanting Kara to get ideas.

"Fine, but it is late. You should be in bed trying to sleep."

"What's the point, you'll only bug me every hour." Alex complained.

"You'd prefer Hank to look after you at the DEO?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Then bed."

"I'm not kicking Adam out of his own bed. I'll take the couch."

"I'm fine on the couch." Adam said earning a glare from Alex.

"If you are in the bed I can wake you every hour without disturbing Adam." Kara pointed out.

"Fine." Ales said as she very gingerly stood before hobbling to the bedroom.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Kara asked Adam.

"It's fine." He assured her kissing the top of her head.

As Kara entered the bedroom she set her phone to wake her in an hour and then sat on the bed next to Alex.

"Kara?" Alex asked wearily.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry you thought I was dead."

"I'm sorry you got hurt trying to protect me." Kara replied, although she was unsure if Alex heard her response before she fell to sleep.

-00-

The next morning as Adam was making coffee he felt two arms slip round his waist.

"Morning." He said as Kara replied.

"Morning."

"How's Alex?"

"Asleep for another four minutes. But she seemed okay during all the hourly checks, apart from being a little grumpy."

"If you were woken every hour you would be grumpy too." Adam pointed out as he turned round to face Kara. "You want me to make you both breakfast?"

"You'd do that even after we kind of booted you out of your own bed last night."

"I would."

"You're the best." Kara smiled before asking. "When you say breakfast do you mean waffles or

pancakes or fruit salad?"

"Fruit on waffles." Adam said.

"I think syrup is better. But okay." Kara agreed. "I'll go wake Alex."

-00-

"Alex." Kara gently called as she shook her shoulder.

"Kara?" Alex asked groggily.

"Time for you concussion check."

"Can't you just let me sleep?"

"No. You know the rules. Come on it is only a few more hours."

"Fine." Alex said. "No dizziness, no blurred vision and no confusion apart from that caused by sleep deprivation."

"Nausea?"

"No."

"Good. You want breakfast?"

"Why do I feel like that is a trick question?" Alex asked. "If I don't say yes you'll ring Hank won't you?"

"Maybe." Kara confessed.

"Fine, but I'm getting up."

"You want some help?" Kara offered earning a stubborn glare from Alex who started to stand only for pain to radiate through much of her body causing her to sheepishly say. "Yes."

Taking Alex's weight Kara guided her sister to the lounge and helped her sit on the couch. She then turned on the TV and passed Alex the remote before heading over to help Adam.

Still feeling groggy Alex flicked through the channels before stopping on a news report. For a moment she watched in disbelief before calling, with a definite edge to her voice.

"Kara."

"We weren't talking about you." Kara said defensively.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked, seemingly ignoring her sister's response.

"When?" Kara asked confused before looking at Adam and asking, her face creased with concern. "Could this be the head injury?"

"My head is fine. I'm talking about the news." Alex said.

"News?" Adam asked walking over to Alex and handing her a plate full of waffles and fruit. As she took it Adam looked at TV news report, which was showing video footage of Kara's last battle.

"You took them all on? Without backup? Where was Hank? Why weren't you following orders? You could have been killed." Alex reeled off looking at Kara.

"Alex, calm down. You are meant to be resting." Kara warned.

"How am I meant to calm down? I rested last night and you did everything you could to get yourself killed."

"Alex," Kara started trying to sound reassuring. "I am fine and I was following orders."

"Hank let you go out there by yourself and take on three Fort Rozz escapees?"

"Yes. We had no choice. A few former prisoners decided to team up and launch a missile attack. The DEO agents were preoccupied with stopping the missiles and saving the city."

"You should have still had back up." Alex said.

"Alex, everything was okay. Hank had everything planned out. We did what we needed to do and no one got hurt."

"You look kinda hurt in that clip." Adam said sharing Alex's concern. When Kara turned and rolled her eyes at him he added, whilst retreating to the kitchen. "You know what? I am going to go eat my breakfast over there and let you two get this out of your systems."

"Kara, you can't keep putting your self on the line." Alex warned. "What if you had blown out your powers during the battle?"

"I am getting better at knowing my limitations." Kara said.

"Really? Because there it looks like you are lifting up a mountain whilst using your heat vision."

"I was, but it wasn't really that heavy." Kara shrugged.

"And the rest of the battle? It looks like a movie director was given an unlimited effects budget and put in every stunt and every blast they could."

"It does look kind of cool." Adam commented from the kitchen earning glares from both sisters.

"It's not that bad." Kara said.

"We'll see." Alex commented.

"What does that mean?"

"It means after breakfast we are going to the DEO for a debrief."

"You're not allowed to work."

"I'm not working. I will be having my medical check up, as scheduled yesterday, whilst listening to all the excuses you and Hank can come up with."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said surprised as Kara seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Where did you come from?"

"DEO, I got stuck there so was running a little late so flew straight here."

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. I like hanging out with Carter."

"Who's looking after Alex?"

"Hank. It was like watching the ultimate battle of wills." Kara said.

"You don't want to be with her?"

"She is a little crabby and Hank suggested we took some time out. I'm meeting her for breakfast tomorrow."

"You sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Adam said ringing the doorbell.

"Hey Adam." Carter greeted before seeing Kara and smiling. "Kara! I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Of course I am." Kara smiled as she entered the house.

"Did you see the news?" Carter asked excitedly.

"News?" Kara asked confused.

"The Supergirl video where she beat all those aliens. She was awesome." He said excitedly.

"Yes she was." Adam agreed as Carter asked.

"Do you think that's proof she has reached her full potential?"

"Let's hope not." Cat said emerging from a side room.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"The worse moment in a person's life comes when they realise they have reached their true potential. That they will never be as good as they have been." Looking round the room she saw the doubt on the occupants' faces and added. "Just look at Judy Garland."

"Who?" Carter and Adam asked.

"Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz." Kara explained.

"And that answer proves my point." Cat said. Seeing how lost everyone was she looked at Kara and asked.

"Do you know what happened to her after the Wizard of Oz?"

"She made more films." Kara said. "Like 'Meet me in St. Louis'." She added as Carter and Adam looked at each other and shrugged.

"The films were mere details. She broke. She realised that she could never be better than she had been. The best she could hope for in any performance was to achieve what she had already achieved. It broke her. And yes she was force fed drugs, but they were only part of the story." Cat explained. "She is proof that the greatest curse is to know what you are capable of. So for Supergirl's sake and ours I hope she is nowhere near her potential."

"Talking of films." Adam said. "We need to get going. You sure you don't want to join us?"

"I have a dinner engagement I can't miss." Cat said. "Besides I'm sure you'll have more fun without me. Just make sure you bring Carter back in one piece."

"Always." Adam smiled. "See you later."

-00-

As Kara and Adam drove back having dropped Carter off Kara noticed they were heading the wrong way.

"I think you missed our turn." She said, assuming the mistake was down to tiredness.

"No I haven't. We're not going home."

"Then where are we going?"

"Alex's."

"Why?"

"Because you have checked your phone at least fifty times this evening. If you don't see for yourself she is okay neither one of us will get any sleep tonight."

"I'm not sure Alex will appreciate me checking up on her." Kara confessed.

"Your sanity is more important to me." Adam explained. "Besides when we get there you will see she is okay, then we'll leave without any fussing. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for doing this." She smiled as he pulled up in front of Alex's apartment block.

-00-

"Alex. I can see you are in there." Kara called through the door. "I am letting us in."

"Fine." Alex called back causing Kara to smile and unlock the door before entering.

"This does not look like I thought it would." Adam commented as he stepped inside the apartment.

"What were you expecting?" Kara asked.

"Less colour. Less clutter."

"That's what it used to look like." Kara explained. "Before I decorated it."

"That explains a lot." Adam commented.

"Are you here to discuss interior design or do you want something?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kara said before noticing a box on the table. "But now I have seen that, pizza would be good."

"Kara!" Adam said.

"What? You said no fussing not no eating."

"It's fine. I can't eat all of it anyway." Alex said as Kara hurried to the box asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm all concussion free." Alex said before noticing Adam was still standing and saying. "You can take a seat."

"Thanks." He said sitting opposite Alex and Kara, who was busy consuming the pizza.

"You sure your rib is okay?" Kara asked.

"It will be fine." Alex said. "It'll just take a little time. Which means I won't be in the field with you. So I need you to take extra care."

"I will." Kara promised. "Besides after your tirade today I'm fairly sure I will have an armed guard in the future."

"It wasn't a tirade." Alex said. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm not the one who is injured." Kara said. "But I promise I will be more careful."

"Thank you."

"You need to be more careful too." Kara said. "I was so worried about you." She added as she gently hugged Alex.

"I'm okay. It'll take a lot more than a Fort Rozz escapee to keep me down." Alex replied.

"I know. That doesn't mean I won't worry though." Kara said.

"Speaking of worry. Should I be worried about your boyfriend drooling on my furniture?" Alex asked noticing Adam was fast asleep.

"Wow, he must be really tired." Kara commented.

"I take it you are both staying then?" Alex asked as she passed Kara some of her blanket.

"I can wake him if you want." Kara offered.

"He needs the sleep." Alex said. "Besides I did kind of throw him out of his bed last night. The least I can do is loan him my chair."

"Plus he'll cook breakfast tomorrow." Kara pointed out. "As well as stocking your kitchen."

"There is that." Alex said as she leaned against her sister.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will have Cat finding out who Kara is, but I am not sure when I will be able to post.


	21. The Discovery

"Have I said how amazing you look tonight?" Adam asked as he sipped his drink at the CatCo party.

"You have mentioned it a few times." Kara smiled.

"Well it is the thing keeping me sane. I don't know how much more small talk with these business types I can take. Remind me why I am here again."

"Because your mom asked you to come and according to Alex, when she showed you my dress you were overtaken by jealously and wanted to keep an eye on everyone else at the party." Kara said.

"That's not entirely accurate." Adam replied before asking. "You want to go get some fresh air?"

"I should stay out here in case your mother needs me. Technically I am working."

"She's not going to notice if you disappear for a few minutes." Adam said. "Let's go to the balcony and watch the city for a bit."

Seeing Cat was engaged in a deep conversation Kara said, "Okay," and let Adam lead her away from the party.

Seeing they were heading for the elevators Kara asked confused. "I thought we were going to the balcony?"

"We are, just up on your office floor. The view is better and it'll be quiet." He explained as he pulled her into the elevator and pressed the correct button.

"You really do look great." He said again as the elevator doors opened and they walked over to the balconies.

"It really is beautiful up here." Kara said. "I love looking out."

"I know." Adam said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "That's why we're up here."

"I thought you wanted to escape the party?" Kara asked as she turned round to face him.

"That is an added benefit as is this." He said leaning down and kissing her.

Hearing Cat clearing her throat Kara sprung away from Adam and avoided all eye contact with her boss.

"Hey." Adam smiled at his mother. "What are you doing up here?"

"Technically it is my building." She reminded him. "But I needed something from my office. Out of curiosity do you plan on continuing to act like a couple of hormonal teenagers or are you going to rejoin the party?"

"There's a choice?" Adam asked as Kara stood cringing behind him. Seeing his mother's glare he added. "By which I mean rejoin the party."

"In which case you can help carry something down for me." Cat said walking back to her office followed by Adam and Kara who continued to refuse to look Cat in the eye.

"You can take that." Cat said pointing to a small statue.

"What is it? It's hideous." Adam commented.

"It's a gift to my least favourite lawyer." Cat replied.

"Why are you giving your least favourite lawyer a gift?" Adam asked.

"Because it is his birthday and I had to do something with that." Cat said pointing at the statue.

"Anything else I can carry for you?" Adam offered.

"That's it." Cat said loud bangs were heard from overhead. "Now what is wrong with the ventilation system?"

"I will get maintenance to look at it first thing." Kara offered, still avoiding eye contact.

"See that you do." Cat said walking out of her office and back over to the elevators. As she was about to reach the bank of high wall mounted TV screens there was a loud crack moments before one of the ducts broke though the ceiling and fell towards her, bringing down several TV screens with it.

Without thinking Kara moved between Cat and the falling screens acting as a shield whilst catching the duct before it could make contact with Cat. As she shielded Cat she looked down and saw the realisation in Cat's face. Realisation that was quickly replaced by anger.

Carefully Kara manoeuvred the duct away from Cat and placed it on the ground as Adam rushed over and asked his mother.

"Are you okay?"

"You knew?" Cat said in response.

"Um, yes." Adam confessed.

"I have to get back to the party." Cat said walking off.

"What do we do?" Kara asked. "We need to talk to her. You need to talk to her. We should go down there."

"Might not be the best idea. Your dress is kind of ruined." Adam said pointing to the back of it that been torn by shards of glass from the screens. "I'll go down and find her and get her to come back up here and then we can all talk, calmly, I hope."

-00-

When the elevator dinged a few minutes later Kara started to panic. That panic increased when she saw Cat was alone.

"Um, Ms Grant, can we talk?" Kara asked.

"Why are you still here?" Cat demanded.

"So we could talk. I wanted to explain and-" Kara started only to be cut off by Cat.

"You out right lied to me." Cat said unable to contain her anger. "Not telling me is one thing, but you actively lied. You told me you weren't Supergirl and then you organised that whole charade."

"Ms Grant, I know you are mad right now-"

"Oh I'm not mad, yet. I make it a rule never to fly off the handle. I hold it in, process it, so when I come to acting on my rage it is done in a controlled and devastating way." Cat said her icy glare sending chills through Kara.

"I had my reasons." Kara tried to explain only for Cat to jump in.

"What you thought I'd tell the world? Place my own son in danger?"

"No, not deep down. But I couldn't risk it. I hated keeping secrets-"

"I hid the identity of my son for twenty four years so don't talk to me about keeping secrets." Cat snarled. "The biggest betrayal though is you go on about how important family is, yet you have driven a wedge straight through mine. You have had my own son lying to me."

"That was never my intention." Kara said. "You can hate me all you want, but please don't take this out on Adam. I swore him to secrecy. He wanted to tell you, but didn't because I asked him not to."

"I don't care. Go."

"Ms Grant?"

"Go. I don't want to see you again."

-00-

"You're here? Have you seen Kara?" Adam asked when he entered Cat's office.

"She's gone."

"Where?"

"Don't know, don't care." Cat said.

"Then how do you know she's gone?"

"I told her to go and that I never wanted to see her again."

"What? Why?"

"She lied to me."

"Can you blame her? Last time you found out you were going to fire her." Adam pointed out. "She needs this job."

"I am sure there is a shady government organisation that will pay her rent." Cat shot back.

"She doesn't need the job for money, well she does, but that is not the important reason." Adam said, seeing Cat's blank look he said. "You really don't get it do you? This isn't just a job for Kara and you are not just her boss. She sees you as her mentor. She learns from you. Hell, she worships you."

"Yet she lied to me and made my son lie to me. How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since the accident at solar energy plant, just after we started dating."

"You have lied to me for that long?"

"It was not my secret to share." Adam said calmly.

"I'm your mother."

"When I found out I didn't know you." Adam said frustrated and angry. "All I knew about you was you sent money and cards. I only knew what you looked like because you were always in the papers and on TV. We may share the same blood, but that doesn't mean I knew anything about you. Kara explained why she kept her identity hidden from everyone and those reasons made, and still do make, sense. At the time I didn't know you well enough to tell you."

"And now?"

"It never came up again."

-00-

As Alex entered her apartment she immediately sensed something wasn't right. Quietly she pulled out her gun and started to look around. As she entered the bedroom she saw a lump on the bed hidden by the duvet with blond hair spilling out of one end.

"Kara?" She called. Hearing a muffled sound from under the duvet she put her gun away and sat on the bed and asked. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"No."

"Have you lost your powers?"

"No."

"Have you and Adam had a fight?" Alex guessed, running out of ideas of what could be upsetting Kara.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Alex asked confused.

"Because we have not spoken since it happened."

"Since what happened?" Alex asked pulling the duvet off Kara.

"There was an accident at the CatCo party. A ceiling duct and some TVs fell. They were going to hit Cat. It would have killed her. So I stopped it."

"And now she knows?" Alex guessed.

"And she knows Adam knew. She hates me and Adam probably hates me."

"Why would Adam hate you?" Alex asked confused.

"Because I made him lie to Cat and now she is mad at him."

"I'm sure Adam doesn't hate you." Alex said.

"He's not responded to any of my messages." Kara said sadly. In response Alex picked up Kara's phone and commented.

"Probably because your phone is dead."

"It felt like my life was finally in a good, balanced place and now it is destroyed."

"Kara, I know it may seem bad now, but it will work itself out." She said as she lay next to Kara and hugged her.

-00-

"Is Kara here?" Adam asked as soon as Alex opened her door the next morning.

"That depends." Alex said.

"On what?"

"On why you're here."

"To make sure she is okay. Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah."

"She disappeared, didn't respond to my messages. I can't blame her after what my mother said to her, but I can't control my mother."

"So you're not angry with her?" Alex clarified.

"Of course I'm angry. She was rude and acted like a petulant child especially as Kara had just saved her life."

"You're talking about Cat?"

"Of course I am. Wait you thought I'd be mad at Kara? Why?"

"She thought you were angry at her as she made you lie to Cat and then you didn't call her."

"I tried." Adam protested.

"I know, her phone was dead." Alex shrugged before saying. "She's in the bedroom."

"Thanks."

"You've got this?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, then I'll see your mother."

-00-

"Kara?" Adam asked entering the bedroom. "You okay?"

"Adam?" She asked peering out from under the duvet. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your mom being mad at you."

"She'll get over it." Adam said. "How are you doing?"

"Seeing I have destroyed your family, great."

"You haven't destroyed my family."

"Is Cat talking to you?"

"Kind of." Adam shrugged. "She just needs time to calm down. We will be fine."

"I lied to her. She won't forgive that. You lied to her, for me. She won't forgive me for that. She thinks I have been making fun of her, she won't forgive that."

-00-

Seeing Alex storm into her office Cat was about to call for Kara when she remembered she wasn't at work.

"Kira senior, what do you want?" Cat said. In response Alex shut the doors and marched up to the desk.

"What do you think I want?"

"To ensure my silence. But rest assured I won't publish anything." Cat said.

"I know. You wouldn't put Adam at risk." Alex said.

"Then I assume you are here to defend your sister for lying to me and involving Adam."

"She tried to keep Adam out of this. She broke up with him remember? A decision you made her life hell over. When he found out who she was she tried breaking up again. But he wouldn't listen. He insisted they kept dating accepting that he could not tell anyone Kara's secret."

"I'm his mother."

"You make a living out of publishing people's secrets." Alex pointed out before taking a calming breath and adding. "All she wants to do is help and protect people and she is at home right now telling Adam not to blame you for sacking her. She is more concerned about the damage that has been done to your family than she is about her own life and what you may or may not share with the masses. If you want my opinion you are not angry that Adam lied to you or that Kara lied to you. You are angry at yourself for not seeing what was right in front of you." Alex then stared at Cat in silence.

"Hypothetically, say you were right, what would you have me do? Take her back? Pretend like nothing has changed?" Cat eventually sasked.

"Yes."

"What about all the people she can't save because she is fetching my tea?"

"It doesn't matter how powerful she is she will never be able to save everyone. At the end of the day she is just one person and she needs help. Whether or not you know it you help her."

-00-

"What's going on?" James asked walking up to Winn's desk and seeing Alex in Cat's office.

"Not sure. Alex stormed in there and based on body language they have been having a go at each other since then."

"And still no Kara?" James asked.

"No."

"You think Cat knows?"

"I don't know." James said.

"We should stop talking and act normal." Winn said.

"Why?"

"Because if Cat does know and she finds out we knew, we will be in the firing line."

-00-

As Adam sat and waited for Kara to return he pulled out his phone and debated contacting Cat. Realising he had no idea what to say he put his phone down again just as there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Alex he strode to the door and opened it only to find his mother on the other side.

"Mom?"

"Is Kira here?" Cat asked.

"Um, no. She had to go out."

"Can I come in?" Cat asked. Seeing Adam's hesitation she said. "I am not here to get photos for an exclusive."

"I didn't think you were." Adam said standing to one side and letting Cat in. "It's just she has a tendency not to use the door, but seeing you know I guess it doesn't make much difference."

"So where is she?"

"Pile up on the interstate."

"Ahh." Cat responded before guessing. "You're angry with me."

"Of course I am. Kara is miserable because of you."

"She lied to me. She made you lie to me."

"She didn't make me lie, I chose to and this is bigger than you and me. The thing that matters to Kara more than anything else is family. Seeing she has already lost one she'll do anything to protect her family." Adam said. "If you had found out and published who she was it would have placed her family in danger. She couldn't take that risk."

"I know. I just thought we had a better relationship than that." Cat said as Adam's phone buzzed. Hoping it was Kara he immediately picked it up.

 **Carter:** Have you and Kara sloped? Mom is really mad.

 **Adam:**?

 **Carter:** Meant eloped...predictive text.

As Adam read the second message he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Cat demanded.

"Carter thinks the reason you are mad is because Kara and I eloped."

"I take it you haven't and that you are not hiding it from me as well?" Cat asked poignantly.

"We have not eloped." He assured her. After a moment Cat asked.

"Are you okay with it?"

"With what? Not eloping?" Adam asked confused.

"Your girlfriend being an alien who risks her life to save others."

"I am." Adam said, but as Cat continued to stare at him he added. "It can be hard sometimes, watching her get beaten and blown up, but it is who she is."

A second later a blur passed from the window to the bedroom causing a breeze.

"You okay?" Adam called walking over to the bedroom.

"He died?"

"Who?" Adam asked as he reached her.

"The father. I Couldn't save him and now that kid is going to grow up alone."

"It's not your fault." Adam said hugging her. "You did all you could." After a minute Kara pulled away.

"Sorry, you don't need my problems right now. Have you spoken to your mom? Has she forgiven you?"

"Yeah, about that," He started glancing over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You are freaking me out and I'm already freaked out." Kara said.

"Sorry, my mom is here."

"Here?" Kara asked, her eyes clouding with panic.

"Out there." Adam clarified.

"Why?" She whispered.

"To see you. I think you should go out there." He said directing her back to the lounge area.

"Kira, or should I say Supergirl?" Cat greeted as Kara emerged dressed as Supergirl.

"Ms Grant. Um what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I thought we should talk."

"Um, okay."

"Either act like Supergirl or change out of the costume." Cat said finding it disconcerting to see the normally confident Supergirl acting so unsure of herself.

A few seconds later Kara was standing next to Adam in her normal clothes, minus her glasses.

"Adam could you leave us please?" Cat asked. Seeing him hesitate she added. "I am not going to do anything to her."

"I'm getting a bit hungry." Kara said to Adam. "Perhaps you could grab some take out."

"Call if you need anything." Adam said reluctantly leaving the women alone.

When the door shut Kara was expecting Cat to speak but instead an awkward silence hung in the air.

"I have had a really bad day and if you want to yell at me, fine, but please can you just do it." Kara finally said unable to cope with the silence anymore.

"You think I am here to yell at you?" Cat asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean I lied to you and made Adam lie to you, so yes I think you are here to yell at me. Either that or take out your rage in a controlled and devastating way." Kara said repeating Cat's words from their previous showdown.

"I am not here to exact revenge." Cat assured her.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm confused and I don't know what to do. It is not often that happens." Cat confessed. "On the one hand you have come to my rescue multiple times and having you around is clearly beneficial to me. On the other hand you are wasting your potential working for me." Cat said. "You lied and you got my son to lie to me. But had I been a better mother to Adam, in fact if I had been a mother to Adam I would like to think he would have told me. And if it weren't for you Adam probably wouldn't be in my life." Cat said. Not sure what to say Kara remained silent. Moments later Cat looked directly at Kara and said, her tone harsh and accusatory.

"You made me believe you were bleeding to death on my office floor."

"I was, I'd lost my powers, temporarily." Kara explained. "So I was kind of human that day."

"Then why did you stand in front of a gun?"

"To protect Carter."

"But you were defenceless."

"So was Carter. Wanting to help people is something I need to do and although having powers helps me do that they are not completely linked." Kara explained.

"And the body double?"

"Long story, but I had a friend help me out."

"Why do you waste your talents working for me?" Cat asked. "You could achieve so much more if you were only Supergirl."

"As Supergirl I am still learning. Working at CatCo, working for you, it keeps me grounded. It keeps me human. There have been times when I have almost done things there would be no coming back from. If I didn't have my job at CatCo, if it weren't for my friends and your advice I would have done those things and regretted it for the rest of my life."

"You threw me off a balcony. That implies you are not entirely happy with my role in your life."

"You have no idea how sorry I am over that. But It wasn't to do with you. My brain had been altered and-" Kara tried to explain only for Cat to cut her off.

"We have been through the explanations already." She then paused and looked at Kara. "You really believe that Supergirl will be better by you keeping your job as my assistant?" Cat asked.

"I do."

"Very well. You can have your job back."

"Really?" Kara grinned.

"But I want exclusives."

"Exclusives?" Kara asked confused.

"Interviews, photos, the normal."

"Ms Grant if Supergirl is seen having friends or favourites it will endanger them. I refuse to put you in danger over a few interviews." Kara sighed.

"One then. One interview."

"I gave you an interview, you told the world that Superman was my cousin."

"I will not apologise for your naivety." Cat shrugged. "I can't help it if you hadn't learnt anything from me."

-00-

"Adam." Alex greeted as she walked up to him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Where's Kara?"

"At home, with my mother."

"Why aren't you there?"

"They threw me out." Adam said.

"And you let them?" Alex asked.

"You really think I'm going to take them both on?" Adam asked. "Speaking of which what happened between you and my mom?"

"We talked. Well I talked. I think she listened. We'll see. But just in case your mother didn't take it so well I am heading over to your place."

"Give me five minutes for the order to be ready and I'll come with you."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Adam asked confused when he and Alex returned home and only saw Cat sitting in the apartment.

"Of course."

"Then where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"Industrial blaze." Cat shrugged causing both Alex and Adam to pull out their phones. Seeing them Cat shook her head and pointed out. "It is on TV."

"So did you fire her again?" Alex asked. "Shout at her some more?"

"I didn't shout at her." Cat said before pausing and adding. "I may have demanded a few answers."

"I bet you did." Alex said.

"Why are you treating me as the villain in this? It was your sister who lied."

"Because you give her nothing but grief."

"Apparently she likes my management style." Cat retorted before noticing her son standing awkwardly in the corner, causing her to ask him.

"Adam, I'm curious, are you just going to watch from the sidelines?"

"Opposed to what? Getting involved? Yeah I'm sitting it out. You two are the most formidable women, no people, I know. You are more than capable at surviving whatever argument is happening."

"I think you forgot your girlfriend on the list of most formidable people." Cat said bemused.

"No. As powerful as she is she still needs help from you two." He said before glancing at Alex and saying. "You're her hero." He then turned to Cat and added. "And you're her mentor."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. The Break Up

"Um, Ms Grant, your ten o'clock cancelled." Winn said nervously as he entered Cat's office.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you'd like to know."

"Don't play dumb. I meant, why is Kira not telling me?"

"She's sick."

"Try again, Toyman Jr. We both know that is not possible."

"Well, it kind of is, if she has lost her powers." Winn said in an almost stage whisper.

"And has she?"

"I don't think so."

"What exactly do you know?" Cat asked.

"Just that Alex phoned and said Kara wasn't coming in."

"No explanation?" Cat asked.

"Um..."

"What aren't you telling me?" Cat demanded.

"I'm not sure I should say anything." Winn said.

"Speak or find another job."

"Something happened last night." Winn said reluctantly.

"What?"

"Something personal." Winn said worrying Cat.

"Toyman Jr, do I strike you as a patient woman?" Cat asked.

"Um, no." Winn said convinced there was no correct answer.

"That's right. So believe me when I say, eternity in the company of Satan and all his hellish instruments of death will be an absolute picnic compared to what I will do you if you don't tell me what you are hiding." Cat said.

"Adam dumped her." Winn finally blurted out, the revelation stunning Cat who sat silent for a moment before she asked.

"What?"

"Last night, Adam dumped her." Winn repeated hoping that someone would come to his rescue.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Winn confessed.

"What exactly did Alex say?" Cat asked trying to work out what was going on.

"Exactly?" Winn asked paling.

"That bad then?" Cat guessed. "Get Adam on the phone, now."

-00-

"Agent Danvers, good of you to join us. Where's your sister?" Hank asked noticing the definite lack of Superhero in the room.

"She's not coming." Alex said.

"Why?" Hank asked concerned by Alex's tardiness and Kara's absence. Seeing Alex hesitate as she looked round the control room he added. "This way." He then led her to a training room and as the door shut asked. "What's happened?"

"Adam dumped Kara last night."

"What? Why?" Hank asked clearly angry.

"I don't know. Kara wasn't making much sense."

"You've not spoken to Adam?" Hank asked.

"No. I promised Kara I wouldn't."

"Well I made no such promises." Hank pointed out.

"I have never seen her like this." Alex said dejectedly. "She's completely heartbroken. Plus it seems to have unearthed all her abandonment issues. The worse part is she is blaming herself."

"For what?"

"Not seeing the signs, not giving Adam enough attention."

"Is that what he said?"

"If it is I will kill him." Alex said coldly.

"You told her it isn't her fault?"

"Of course I did, but she wasn't listening."

"Why are you here?" Hank asked.

"You said there was an emergency."

"We can handle the Fort Rozz detainee, go be with your sister. Let me know if I can do anything."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex called as she entered her apartment.

Hearing a grunt come from the couch Alex moved over to it and saw her sister wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly at the TV, surrounded by empty ice cream tubs, a doughnut box and a pizza box."

"You ate all of this since I left?" Alex asked. "How did you even get pizza at this time?"

"Special service for their best customer." Kara said flatly as Alex tidied the rubbish away. "Why are you here?"

"I live here." Alex reminded her.

"I meant why aren't you at work?"

"Hank gave me the day off." Alex said as she noticed the hole in her wall. "What happened?"

"Sorry, I just got so mad I lashed out."

"Next time go easy on my wall, it is Adam who deserves punching." Alex said as lifted Kara's upper body up and sat down before allowing Kara's head to rest on her lap.

"So you want to talk about what happened?" Alex asked.

"Like everyone I love he abandoned me. Decided I would be better without him."

"Hey, I'm not abandoning you." Alex said.

"Yet."

"Never. I am never abandoning you." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. "Did he say why?"

"Not really. Just that it wasn't working and he didn't love me. He no longer wanted to date a freak."

"I will kill him." Alex ground out.

"You can't punish him for telling the truth. Besides, it's my fault. I should have put him first more. I thought he was happy, but clearly he wasn't."

"Kara, none of this your fault." Alex said as she pictured all the ways she could kill Adam.

"Yes it is. How can I go back to work? Cat will hate me."

"Kara, you have done nothing wrong. This is on Adam not you. Cat will see that. If she thought you were responsible she would have come round here and dragged you to work so she could torment you." Alex pointed out.

"It's not just the break up." Kara sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"After I punched your wall I knew I wasn't ready to give him up so I phoned him."

"And?"

"It went through to voicemail."

"Okay."

"So then I rang Cat's house, hoping he was there."

"Was he?"

"No. Voicemail again. Only this time I left a message, a very long message. I am fairly sure there was begging and crying. If there is something Cat hates more than crying it is begging. So I am two from two this morning."

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Alex asked.

"No. After humiliating myself I just didn't feel like doing anything. It was like I was sitting in a room of Kryptonite so I just kind of wallowed. Then I ate, then I wallowed. Then I ate. Now I feel sick." Kara said as Alex rubbed her shoulder.

"It hurts Alex." Kara said almost sobbing.

"I know." Alex replied. "But it will get better. You are going to be okay."

"I don't feel like I am."

"You will."

"How would you know?" Kara asked, directing the remnants of her anger at Alex.

"Right now your stomach is churning, you can't concentrate. You have a pain in your chest and it feels like someone ripped your heart from you. You keep looking at the door because you are praying Adam is going to come knocking, but deep down you know he won't. You were convinced you were his everything and now you know you're not, you're feeling like you are a nothing, a nobody. You don't want to leave the apartment because if you go outside people will want to see the you they remember. You will force yourself to smile even though you know everyone is talking about you." Alex listed causing Kara to roll over and look up at Alex with concern in her eyes.

"When did you feel like this?" Kara asked wondering how she had missed such an important moment in Alex's life. "Who was it?"

"None of that matters right now. What matters is that you believe me when I say you will be okay."

Sitting up Kara engulfed Alex in a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It was along time ago. All that is important here and now is you. I promise you you will get though this." Alex said hugging Kara.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Kara finally said. "Now I can focus on being Supergirl. No distractions."

"Kara, you know you never have to put on a brave face with me?" Alex said concerned by how fast her sister seemed to have gone through the five stages of grief.

-00-

"Mr Foster." Hank greeted as Adam entered his hotel room a few days later.

"Henshaw? How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Hank said standing and approaching Adam. "You seem to have forgotten the conversation we had about hurting Kara."

"I can't help how I feel or don't feel." Adam said as he defensively raised his hands.

"People don't just wake up one day and decide they have had a change of heart like this." Hank said as she stepped up to Adam.

"The human mind is complex." Adam said tapping is head. "Things change."

"Not this quickly." Hank said staring at Adam his eyes glowing red.

"You're right I have been feeling this way for months. But I was too scared of you and of Alex to tell anyone the truth."

"So you just toyed with her? Let her believe she was loved, only to cut her loose."

"You'd prefer her to keep living a lie?" Adam asked.

"You make me sick." Hank said as he punched Adam in the stomach, winding the younger man who dropped to his knees.

"Stay away from Kara and stay away from Alex." Hank said before leaving.

-00-

"Alex what are you doing here?" Hank asked when he returned to the DEO. "I told you take the week off."

"I was, but I got called in when a prisoner misbehaved and you weren't around. So where have you been?" Alex asked.

"Dealing with a problem." Hank said signalling for Alex to follow him. "I need to let off some steam. Training room five minutes."

"Good luck." Vasquez whispered to Alex. "Looks like you'll need it."

Confused Alex quickly changed into her training gear and met Hank in the training room. Once the door had shut Hank asked.

"You have your phone?"

"No. Why?"

"I wouldn't want to break it." He said as he pressed down on a small device in his hand.

"What's going on?" Alex asked confused.

"I went to speak to Adam."

"Speak or something else?"

"I did consider something more." Hank shrugged.

"So what stopped you?"

"Your sister wouldn't approve. But more importantly Adam signalled me to read his mind."

"Why?"

"He needs our help."

"He broke Kara. Why would we help him?"

"He broke up with her to protect you, Eliza, Cat and Carter."

"What?"

"He was approached by some people who knew all about your sister including Supergirl, you and Eliza. They told Adam that if he did not break up with Kara they would kidnap, torture and kill Cat, Carter, Eliza and you."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"He couldn't. They said they would do the same if he told anyone. They have been following him and bugging his phone, Kara's apartment and now his hotel room. Until I read his mind he had not had the opportunity to safely tell anyone."

"Why?"

"My guess would be so they can use him as a distraction. Since he broke up with her Supergirl has not been seen and we have been more concerned about your sister's wellbeing than we have about potential threats."

"If this is true how do we know we are not being bugged now?" Alex asked.

"That's why I asked if you had your phone. And this device," he explained showing Alex the small object in his hand, "interferes with any signal. Right now we can talk freely. But outside of this room, make no assumptions."

"We have to tell Kara."

"We can't." Hank warned. "If the people behind this find out she knows they could take action."

"This break up is killing her."

"I know." J'onn said. "But we both know your sister is bad at lying and acting. If we tell her she will act differently and that will endanger your mother, not to mention Carter and Cat Grant."

"Are you sure they haven't guessed you know?" Alex asked.

"I was careful. I even punched Adam to make it look like he was still the enemy." Hank said.

"Does he know you know?"

"I don't know." Hank confessed.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked.

"We find out who was behind this."

"How?"

"We figure out what they don't want us focused on."

"The transfer of the weapons from the Beta site." Alex immediately said.

"I think you and I should take an unplanned trip." Hank said.

-00-

When Alex's front door opened a few hours later Kara, back in the wallowing stage, peered out from under her blanket. But when she saw Alex's bruised and stitched face she leapt up, knocking cake boxes to the floor, and asked.

"What happened?"

"You need to sit down." Alex said.

"Is Hank okay?" Kara asked adding one and one and getting a hundred.

"He's fine. Like you he heals quickly."

"So what happened?" Kara asked.

"Sit." Alex ordered. Reluctantly Kara sat down on the couch and watched as Alex stiffly moved the latest collection of fast food boxes from her coffee table before perching on the table.

"You might want to cover your ears." Alex said confusing Kara. Despite her confusion Kara did as she was told and Alex pulled a small device from her pocket. When she pressed down on the button a short but intense pulse was emitted causing Kara to wince in pain a second before several sparks flew from round the apartment.

"What's going on?"

"This place was bugged. I just fried them."

"Who planted bugs? How long? Does that mean they know who I am?"

"Slow down. Earlier today Hank paid Adam a visit and Adam signalled Hank to read his mind."

"Why?"

"He was being watched. So were you. So was I, so was mom and so were Carter and Cat. The only way Adam could explain what was happening without endangering anyone was for Hank to read his mind."

"I don't understand."

"A few days ago Adam was approached by three men who said if Adam did not break up with you they would kill Cat, Carter, mom and me."

"And he believed them?"

"They had photos of all of us and they made Adam watch a video of Carter nearly being run over."

"Is Carter okay?" Kara asked.

"He's fine." Alex assured her.

"I don't understand." Kara said. "Why would anyone blackmail Adam into breaking up with me?"

"Because they wanted you out of the way so they could hijack the shipment to the Beta site."

"What Beta site?" Kara asked.

"The DEO Beta site. Do you not pay attention to any of Hank's briefings?" Alex asked.

"What briefings?" Kara asked still confused. The question causing Alex to shake her head. "Is Adam okay?" Kara asked.

"He's fine. After we apprehended those behind it we went to see Adam and he was fine. So are Cat and Carter."

"How exactly did you catch them?"

"Hank and I removed the contents of the crate and then got in instead. When the truck was hijacked they stole the crate, and us, bringing us straight back to their base where we took them down."

"It doesn't look like it was one-sided." Kara said.

"There were more of them than we were expecting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your head was not in the right place."

"You should have told me. I could have helped."

"If they found out any of us knew what was happening they could have killed Cat, Carter or mom."

"Or you." Kara pointed out.

"Did you want to risk that?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara agreed. "But you got hurt anyway."

"I'm fine." Alex assured her. "As is everyone else." Seeing Kara was still looking miserable Alex went on. "The only reason Adam broke up with you is to protect our families. He still loves you."

"If that is the case why isn't he here?"

"Who?"

"Adam."

"He is probably at your place." Alex said, even though she had told Adam where Kara was. "Why don't you head over there?" She suggested hoping to buy time.

-00-

"Hi Carter." Alex said when the door opened. "Is Adam here?"

"He's moping in the lounge." Carter said moving away from the door so Alex could come in. Noticing the bruising on Alex he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex assured him.

"You don't look it." Carter pointed out.

"Well I will be okay once I've sorted your brother out."

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"Probably not."

"Oh." Carter said with a tinge of disappointment.

"You want me to hurt him?" Alex asked confused by the disappointment in Carter's tone.

"Well, not really, I guess. It's just I overheard him telling mom he'd hurt Kara and I heard the voicemail she left, she sounded so sad, so he kind of deserves it."

"What he did, he did to protect Kara." Alex said.

"Then why do you look so angry?"

"Because right now he is hurting Kara for no reason."

"Oh." Carter said as he opened the lounge door and let Alex in.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Adam asked looking up when the door opened.

"Finding out if you had died or suffered some sort of traumatic injury."

"Um, no." Adam said confused as to why Alex was asking.

"So you are not suffering from memory loss?"

"No."

"Then you remember that we got the bad guys and no one is in danger?" Alex pressed.

"Um, yes."

"Then why the hell are you here and not with Kara?"

"How can she ever want to see me again? I caused her so much pain. I have never seen someone's heart break before. But when I broke up with her it was as if I could actually see her heart break, I could see the pain in her eyes. It was awful."

"Well, what you did, you did for the right reasons." Alex said. "And she doesn't hold it against you. But if you don't talk to her soon she is going to convince herself that _you'll_ be better off without her in your life." Alex warned. "Kara deserves to be happy." Alex said. "She has already lost so much, don't make her lose happiness as well."

"What if she was half right?" Adam asked.

"What?"

"What if I'm a complication she doesn't need? They used me against her. I caused her so much pain. Perhaps she will be better without me." Adam said.

Before Alex could respond Cat marched into the room and said.

"Please, your father used that line on me and I gave you up. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Don't repeat my failures. If you love her go after her."

-00-

"Adam?" Kara asked opening the door.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in."

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He started.

"You had no choice, you had to protect your family, my family."

"That doesn't make it right. I didn't mean what I said?"

"I know." Kara assured him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kara said.

"It doesn't feel it." Adam confessed.

"Is that why you stayed away?"

"No, that is because I love you, more than I thought was possible. I would do anything to protect you. But I caused you so much pain. I don't deserve to be around you. And because I'm a coward. I didn't want to face you."

"I thought you realised how dangerous it was to be associated with me." Kara said sadly.

"I don't care if I have to swim through a sea of man eating sharks every time I wanted to see you." Adam said. "I just want you to be happy and after what I did I didn't think you believed I could make you happy."

"You have always made me happy. And it took losing you to realise just how happy you make me. I love you, but I don't want you or your family to get hurt."

"They won't, because you will always protect us and we are in this together. As your family says we are stronger together." He smiled.

"Will you just hold me?" Kara asked with pleading eyes. Unable to refuse Adam engulfed Kara in hug and let her sink into his chest.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This turned out a lot more angsty than planned...the next one will be much more light hearted. Thanks for reading.


	23. The Witch Returns

"Carter." A familiar voice greeted from the door causing all three occupants of the room to turn towards the sound.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked, immediately tensing.

"Am I not allowed to visit my grandson?" Cat's mother asked.

"You have two grandsons." Carter pointed out.

"Allegedly." She said before noticing the other occupant. Looking straight at her she asked. "Who are you? The new nanny?"

"She isn't the nanny. This is Alex." Carter said.

"I see, you're with him then. Well let's hope you are better than the last one. At least you can't be worse than orphan Annie."

"Last what?" Carter asked confused.

"Girlfriend."

"She's not Adam's girlfriend." Carter explained. "She is Kara's sister."

"Are you an orphan too then?" Katherine asked.

"Does it make a difference?" Alex asked, seeing no need to answer the question.

"Yes, I want to know how many gold diggers are sniffing round my daughter's money."

"Ignoring you?" Alex asked feeling herself losing all control of her temper.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

"To see Carter and take him out."

"Does mom know?" Adam questioned.

"You make it sound like I am kidnapping him."

"So that's a no?" Adam guessed.

"I can't help it if she didn't answer my calls." She shrugged.

"In that case you should go." Adam said.

"Excellent. Come along Carter." She smiled.

"Without Carter." Adam clarified.

"I don't think you get to dictate his schedule."

"Tonight I do." Adam said standing firm. "Carter is not going with you. If you have a problem with that call mom."

"I don't have time to chase around after my daughter who has made it a hobby of avoiding my calls. Something that gold digging, miscreant seems to help with. For such an obvious airhead she seems to be very good at wreaking families. Whilst I can see why you are attracted to her I don't know what hold she has over Cat. But I will find out."

"Adam, perhaps you should take Carter to set up his telescope." Alex said staring at Katherine.

"You sure?" Adam asked, worried about what Alex might do.

"I'm sure. I'll be up shortly."

"Right. Come on Carter." Adam said ushering him from the room. When Alex was sure they were out of earshot she stepped towards Katherine.

"That is my sister you are talking about." Alex said coldly. "And she is much more of a person that you will ever be. The thing that matters to her more than anything else is family so never accuse her of trying to destroy yours. From what I have heard you do a perfectly good job of that yourself. I don't know why you don't like Kara, perhaps it is because she respects Cat, something you clearly don't."

"How dare yo-" Katherine started only for Alex to cut her off, neither of them noticing the two figures in the doorway.

"If you feel the need to bully others just to have a sense of self worth don't complain when someone fights back. Personally I hope I never have to see you or hear about you again, but if you ever show her the kind of disrespect you showed her tonight I swear I will -" Alex started to threaten.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed from the lounge door. "What's going on?"

Looking round Alex saw Cat and Kara standing in the doorway, Kara looking shocked and Cat looking bemused.

"Did you hear that Kitty? Her sister was threatening me. Are you going to do something about it?" Katherine asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked ignoring the question.

"If you had listened to your message you would know."

"I did and I left you a message specifically telling you that you could not have Carter tonight and that if you didn't apologise to Kara for your behaviour last time you saw her you would not be seeing Carter again. Have you apologised to Kara?"

When Katherine remained silent Cat looked at Kara and asked. "Has she?"

"Um, no."

"In which case you should leave." Cat said."Goodbye mother."

"You make it sound like you are dismissing me." Katherine said.

"I am. Please leave before you embarrass yourself further."

"I am not embarrassed, but you will be when you find out you are being manipulated by her." Katherine said glaring at Kara before leaving.

As Katherine departed Kara stared at Alex before asking.

"What were you thinking? You can't just go around threatening people, especially my boss's mother."

"I didn't threaten her." Alex pointed out.

"Only because we arrived in time." Kara countered.

"You may be okay with people treating you like dirt, but I'm not. I get why you told Adam not to react, but those reasons don't apply to me. I am your sister and I will always look out for you. Just like I have done since you first arrived."

"I appreciate that, I really do." Kara said. "But you can't just storm in every time to lose your temper. Remember how badly that worked out for you in high school?"

"I don't remember you complaining at the time." Alex said.

"I didn't get the chance over Eliza's yelling." Kara countered.

"High school was a long time ago." Alex went on.

"Fine, Maxwell Lord."

"He deserved it, he was trying to kill you."

"You slammed his head into a table." Suddenly remembering Cat was actually in the room Kara turned to face her boss who had sat down and was watching the exchange with great amusement. "Ms Grant I'm so sorry." Kara mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my account." Cat said. "The last few minutes has provided me with more entertainment than I normally get in a month." When both sisters remained silent whilst standing rather awkwardly she sighed and looked at Alex before asking. "Well if you are done perhaps you can tell me why you are here? I'm assuming you did not come round solely to put my mother in her place?"

"Adam's car broke down so I gave him and Carter a ride back here." Alex explained, before adding. "They're upstairs." As Cat continued to stare at her she said. "I should go."

"Hey is every-" Adam started to ask as he re-entered the lounge, stopping when she saw Cat and Kara there as well.

"Adam." Cat said. "I see you have chosen to return after the battle has ended."

"Battle? Is she still alive?" Adam asked looking round.

"She's fine." Alex said.

"Because we arrived before you could do anything." Kara said before asking Adam. "Where were you? Why didn't you stop her?"

"By her do you mean Alex or my crazy grandmother?"

"Alex." Kara said as Cat said.

"My mother."

Seeing Adam looking lost Cat said. "Let's start with my mother."

"I told her she couldn't have Carter." Adam said. "But she started to criticise Kara, again. Which is when Alex stepped in and suggested I took Carter upstairs. And well Alex is a much better match for her than I am."

"So you left Alex alone with her?" Kara asked.

"It is not as if I would have actually hurt her." Alex protested.

"Really? How disappointing." Cat commented before looking back to Adam and asking. "Is Carter okay?"

"He's fine. Although slightly concerned that his grandmother wants to kidnap him. He also wants to know how anyone can dislike Kara. I said you'd explain everything when you were back."

"With all that shoulder sloping you must be destined for a career in senior management in a medium size business." Cat commented.

"Was that a compliment?" He whispered to Kara who quickly shook her head.

"Well if you will excuse me I need to explain to Carter that his grandmother comes from hell, whilst assuring him that his soul is safe." Cat said standing.

"Oh and Kiera's sister," Cat said glancing at Alex. "You should listen to your sister, anger can be useful, but only if it is controlled." The comment causing Kara to mouth, 'I told you so' at Alex. A gesture that was picked up by Cat who added.

"And Kiera no one likes a smug little sister. Also you could learn a lot about assertiveness from your sister." With that she left the room.

The second Cat was gone Alex turned to Kara and said.

"I wasn't going to do anything, but someone had to speak up to her she was being a -"

"Witch, demon, devil, she-monster?" Adam listed. "Trust me whatever Alex did she deserved."

"I should go, this evening has already been weird enough. You guys need a ride?" Alex asked as her and Kara's phones buzzed. "Hold that thought, we have to go." She added as she read the message.

"Can you explain to your mom?" Kara asked. "But say I'll be back to help with the layouts."

"Um, sure." Adam said. "Take care." He called hoping the emergency was not his grandmother transforming into an evil spirit and taking her wrath out on the city.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry for the slow posting, the next one should be up in a few days.


	24. Surprise Visits

As Adam walked out of the baggage claim area into the arrivals hall he looked round for Kara. When he saw Alex standing holding a coffee and looking at her phone he hurried over to her concerned that something had happened.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He greeted.

"Hey." Alex said looking up and giving him the coffee. "Thought you could use the caffeine." She explained.

"Thanks. Is Kara okay?"

"She's fine. She had to leave the City for a bit to help her cousin."

"That sounds bad."

"She said it isn't and she'll call if she needs help. She also said she'll be back tomorrow."

"You sure she is okay?" Adam pressed.

"You think I would be here if she wasn't?" Alex asked.

"Good point." Adam conceded. "Thanks for coming down here, I could have got a cab."

"It's no problem and Kara kind of made me promise I'd pick you up. You also look like you are going to drop."

"Yeah, as glamorous as it sounds being sent to Europe for a two day meeting all it translates to is two long flights with no leg room and no sleep for," he paused to check his watch, "sixty-eight hours."

"So you're kind of tired?" Alex guessed.

"Walking dead." Adam corrected.

-00-

When Adam woke up the following day he had no recollection of making it to the apartment or bed. Confused he tried to force his eyes open only to realise he had woken up due to a knocking. Checking his watch he groaned when he saw it was nine and he had only been asleep for six hours. Rolling out of bed he started to walk towards the door. However, when he stubbed his toe he cursed before hopping the rest of the distance. Pulling the door open ready to be less than polite to the person on the other side he was shocked to see Eliza.

"Adam." Eliza greeted, seemingly surprised to see him on the other side of the door wearing only track pants.

"Um hi." He greeted confused by her presence as he tried to wake up. "You want to come in?" He offered stepping to one side.

"Thanks. You look surprised to see me." She stated wondering where Kara was.

"Um yeah. Were we expecting you?"

"I thought so. Kara seemed pretty adamant on the phone." Eliza said as she moved to the lounge area.

"You've spoken to Kara?" Adam asked as a loud rapid knocking sounded. Getting even more confused Adam returned to the door and opened it to find Alex on the other side.

"Come in, join the party." Adam said.

"Party? She's here?" Alex whispered.

Nodding Adam turned and walked over to the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Mom." Alex greeted as she entered the apartment moments before Eliza engulfed her in a hug.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Eliza asked.

"Good." Alex smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

"Kara invited me. She didn't tell you?"

"No, first I heard was when you texted to say you were in the taxi."

"Oh. Should I go?"

"No, it's fine." Adam said as there was another knocking on the door. Wandering if he was in fact in a dream Adam returned to the door and opened it to find Cat and Carter on the doorstep.

"Mom? Did Kara invite you too?"

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked confused.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I have to go to Metroplois for a couple of days. I need you to look after Carter." Cat explained as she walked past Adam into the apartment. Seeing Alex and Eliza though she stopped and said. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company."

"Ms Grant, Carter." Alex smiled.

"Ms Grant? As in Kara's boss?" Eliza asked when Alex nodded she looked at Cat and said.

"I'm Eliza."

"The foster mother? Interesting." Cat said before looking back at Adam and asking.

"Why are you entertaining half naked?"

"I was asleep."

"At nine in the morning?"

"My flight only landed a few hours ago." Adam shrugged.

"Where's Kiera?" Cat pressed.

"Away. She should be back later."

"I see. Can you look after Carter?"

"Maybe I should be the one looking after Adam." Carter said amused by Adam's glazed expression.

"I can stay here until Adam wakes up." Alex offered.

In response Cat looked down at Carter. Seeing him nod she looked back at Alex and said.

"Thank you."

She then hugged Carter and said. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye mom." Carter replied returning the hug.

"Adam, put some clothes on." Cat said before walking away from the apartment.

"How about we go to the Natural History Museum?" Alex suggested to Carter. "They have a new exhibition on the Solar System."

"Sounds fun." Carter shyly smiled.

"Mom?" Alex asked. "You want to come?"

"Sure. If that's okay with you Carter?" In response Carter nodded, avoiding all eye contact.

"Adam?" Alex asked noticing he looked like he was sleeping whilst leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll just get dressed." He said groggily.

"Why don't you stay here and get some sleep? We'll meet up for a late lunch?"

"Sure." He repeated before remembering why they were going out. Forcing his eyes open he looked at Carter and asked. "You okay with that?"

"It's not like you'd bring much to a museum." Carter pointed out.

"You'll pay for that when I'm awake." Adam warned.

"We'll see you later." Alex said ushering Carter and Eliza from the apartment.

"Thanks." Adam said suppressing another yawn.

"Get some sleep and you might want to charge your phone, just in case I need to warn you about any other visits." Alex pointed out.

-00-

When Kara finally flew home she went to the bedroom and smiled when she saw Adam sleeping. Quietly she moved over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Kara?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It's fine."

"Good." Adam said pulling Kara towards him. "I missed you." He added before kissing her.

"Missed you too." Kara smiled when they finally broke for air.

"That's a better wake up than my last one." Adam commented.

"Last one? What happened?"

"Eliza knocking on the door."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. Where is she?" Kara said leaping up.

"Natural History Museum with Alex and Carter." Adam said.

"Alex and Carter? Have I missed something?"

"Long story. At least I think it was. The whole thing could have been a weird dream."

-00-

"Kara." Eliza smiled when they met up in the park.

"Eliza!" Kara grinned before hugging her foster mother.

"Everything okay?" Eliza asked.

"Everything is fine." Kara assured her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"It's fine." Eliza said before looking over Kara's shoulder and greeting. "Hello Adam. Are you feeling more awake?"

"Hi, again." Adam waved. "Yes thanks."

"You've even managed clothes." Carter commented earning a glare from Adam before the elder of the sons asked."You guys have a good morning?"

"It was so cool." Carter answered excitedly. Looking at Kara he added. "You have to see it. Can we go in two weeks?"

"Sure, if your mom is okay with it." Kara smiled back at him. She then looked at Eliza and Alex and asked. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Let me guess you're hungry?" Alex said.

"Starving." Kara agreed.

"We could have a picnic." Carter said hopefully. "There's a shop back there we can get the food from."

"Sure." Kara smiled.

"You want me to go?" Adam offered.

"No I want fun food." Kara said as she and Carter walked off.

"I'll help carry." Alex said hurrying after them.

When Carter had run a few paces in front and they were several feet from Eliza Alex looked at Kara.

"How come you invited mom?" Alex asked. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I was speaking to her on the phone and she sounded kind of lonely. But then Kal-El called and I went to help him and kind of forgot to mention it. Sorry."

"I think Adam had a bigger shock." Alex said.

"Yeah, I really should have warned him." Kara said looking guiltily back at Adam who was talking to Eliza.

-00-

"Sorry again for earlier." Adam said awkwardly.

"It was me who showed up unannounced." Eliza pointed out.

"I'm normally more with it." He went on.

"Alex explained you have had some intensive travel. You really didn't have to come out, you could have caught up on sleep."

"I managed a few hours after you guys left so am feeling a lot more awake. Besides Kara wanted me to come and she gave me coffee." He said waving his cup.

"Thank you for looking after her. It is good seeing her so happy." Eliza said smiling warmly.

"It's kind of mutual." Adam said. "And she is such an amazing woman it is kind of hard not to want to make her happy."

"When she first arrived she was so sad, so lost. At times I worried she would never find a home here. But despite everything she went through she grew into such a happy, kind hearted woman." Eliza said seemingly changing subjects.

"I think Alex had a lot to do with that." Adam pointed out, before diplomatically adding. "And you."

"I know Alex has had a far bigger impact on Kara than I ever could." Eliza said before going in for the kill. "So are you planning on marrying her?" She asked just as Adam was sipping his coffee.

Taken by surprise Adam couldn't help choking on his coffee wondering if he had misheard Eliza. He was saved from answering though by a timely intervention.

"Adam, Kara needs your help with something, she couldn't remember what Cat's rules were about sugar." Alex said approaching. "Could you go over?"

"Um, sure." Adam said still trying to clear the coffee from his windpipe.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Alex asked as Adam walked off.

"What do you mean?"

"Asking Adam if he was going to marry Kara."

"So Kara was listening." Eliza said smiling and waving at Kara in the distance.

"Mom." Alex said trying to keep the conversation on track.

"What?"

"You can't just go around asking questions like that?"

"Why not? They live together. He must have thought about it. Would you prefer me to discuss your love life, or lack of."

"No."

"Well then." Eliza replied.

"It is not that simple. When Adam told her he loved her, Kara was so freaked out she jumped out of a window."

"Don't exaggerate." Eliza chastised.

"I'm really not." Alex said. "Don't spook her or she will run."

"I was spooking Adam not Kara." Eliza pointed out.

"You know she listens to everything."

"Fine I will not ask them any further details about their relationship." Eliza conceded.

"Thank you."

"But you on the other hand." Eliza started filling Alex with dread.

-00-

"How come Alex is allowed to play?" Carter quietly asked Kara the following day as they sat round the coffee table. "I thought she always got really competitive?"

"She does. But Eliza is here. She'll make sure Alex behaves."

"You know I can hear everything you two are saying?" Alex asked.

"So? It's all true." Kara pointed out just as there was a knock on the door. Instinctively Kara moved to lower her glasses only to get elbowed in the ribs by both Adam and Alex who were nodding towards Carter.

"I'll get it." Eliza called as she went to the door. A moment later Cat followed Eliza into the apartment.

"Mom!" Carter exclaimed as he rushed over and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked hugging him back.

"I'm fine. We went to the museum they had a really cool exhibit on the solar system." Carter replied enthusiastically. "Kara and I are going back to see it in a couple of weeks. Then we had a movie night."

"I'm glad you had a good time. Adam, you're awake and you've even managed a shirt." Cat greeted.

"This is why I am never answering the door again." Adam muttered before asking. "I thought you weren't due back until this evening?"

"I managed to get an earlier flight." Cat explained before looking at Alex and saying. "Thank you for looking after Carter."

"It was nothing." She shrugged.

"Come on Carter, we need to go." Cat said looking down at her youngest.

"Do we have to?" Carter asked disappointed.

"Yes."

"But we were about to play Settlers of Catan."

"Which you can do another time." Cat pointed out.

"You are both welcome to stay, lunch is almost ready." Eliza offered.

"I don't want to intrude." Cat said hoping to decline.

"You won't be. Besides it is time we talked." Eliza pointed out as Carter pleaded.

"Please can we?"

"Fine, but just for lunch." Cat replied earning a large smile from Carter who hurried back over to Adam, Kara and Alex who were watching the exchange from the couch.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cat asked feeling uncharacteristically awkward.

"Sure, an extra pair of hands is always helpful." Eliza smiled as she walked back to the kitchen. "Can you stir the sauce?" She asked nodding to a pan.

"I would imagine so." Cat said as she took the spoon and started stirring. As Eliza started talking Cat let her gaze drift over to the lounge area where there was lots of laughing. Noticing Cat wasn't paying her any attention Eliza glanced over at the couch where Adam was holding Kara as they played 'Settlers of Catan' and commented.

"They're good together."

"They are." Cat agreed.

 _ **TBC...**_


	25. Family Dinner

Seeing Alex demolish another glass of wine Kara kicked her under the table. When Alex looked up at Kara, clearly annoyed, Kara moved her eyes towards Carter, hoping Alex would get the hint and not drink so much in front of him. In response though Alex poured herself another glass and glanced at Eliza hoping Kara would get the hint.

Trying to ignore her daughters' antics Eliza looked round the table and saw Cat wasn't eating and was in fact looking rather suspiciously at the food.

"It won't harm you." Eliza said.

"It's not as if Alex or Kara cooked it." Adam added.

"Some of us were more focused on academic development than home economics in college." Alex shot back. As soon as the comment was said Kara shut her eyes and waited for Eliza to respond.

"Home economics would have been a far better use of your time than the activities you got up to at college." Eliza duly commented.

"What did you get up to?" Carter innocently asked Alex.

"Carter please don't talk with your mouthful." Cat cut in guessing Alex's extra curricular activities were not suitable for Carter's ears before asking Eliza. "So you are a biomedical engineer?"

"That's right."

"I assume that is a skill that can be deployed anywhere. Have you not been tempted to get a job in the city so you can be closer to your daughters?" Cat asked causing Alex to choke on the wine she was sipping.

"Sorry." Alex apologised. "It went down the wrong way."

"I'm settled in Midvale and I don't want to cramp their lifestyles." Eliza said before looking at Alex and saying. "Apparently some separation between mothers and daughters can be healthy."

"Something I can attest to." Cat agreed.

"Do you see your mother often?" Eliza asked.

"Too often." Cat commented.

"She lives nearby?" Eliza guessed.

"Too close." Cat answered.

"But she doesn't even live in the City." Carter commented.

"She still lives on this planet." Cat said.

More interested in the previous discussion Carter asked Alex. "So did you get into loads of trouble at college?"

"Not exactly." Alex said causing both Kara and Eliza to choke on their food.

"Well you have always had a very unique outlook on the world." Eliza said to Alex.

"I wonder where I got that from?" Alex replied.

"So she was in loads of trouble?" Carter pressed.

"She had her moments." Eliza agreed.

"What about Kara?" Carter asked.

"Oh no. She was never any trouble." Eliza smiled.

"By which she means she was very good at ignoring the fact Kara got into trouble." Alex said. "Or just blamed me"

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Alex is the big sister she bore some responsibility for Kara's behaviour." Eliza explained.

"Some?" Alex asked incredulously as Carter looked to Cat and asked.

"So can I blame everything on Adam?"

"No." Cat quickly stated.

"You don't get into trouble anyway." Kara said.

"Nor will you." Cat said sternly.

"No mom." Carter agreed before looking at Alex again and asking.

"So what did you do?"

"Carter I don't think this is a suitable topic for the dinner table." Cat said.

"I just want to know what she did. I mean it can't have been that bad. It is not like you went to jail right?" He asked looking at Alex.

Unfortunately both Eliza and Adam glanced at Kara at that moment and saw the tell-tale facial twitch.

"Oh my god, you went to jail!" They both exclaimed looking at Alex. Adam with a look of surprise and amusement; Eliza with a look of disappointment and anger. Meanwhile Carter sat staring at Alex, mouth agape.

"Kara!" Alex threw back.

"What? I didn't say anything." Kara protested, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Alexandra, stop blaming your sister." Eliza ordered. "I can't believe you went to jail and you didn't tell me."

"It is not like I robbed a bank." Alex said. "It was only for a couple of hours."

"Is that how you ended up in your job? Did they blackmail you?"

"No." Alex said.

"Jail Alex?" Eliza repeated still in shock. "Do you know how that could have ruined your life. I expected more from you."

Kara squeezed Adam's hand and silently begged for his intervention.

"So Eliza," Adam started before realising he had absolutely nothing to say. Grasping at straws he managed to ask. "Are you an artist as well?"

For a moment Kara thought Eliza wouldn't respond as she seemed solely focused on Alex, but then she suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with causing her to look away from her eldest and instead look at Adam.

"Oh no dear. Kara is the only one with artistic talents. None of us were much use in supporting her in that endeavour." She said before turning her attention back to Alex.

"I didn't know you had artistic tendencies." Cat commented looking at Kara. "But it would explain why you are occasionally helpful with the layouts. Although not the décor here." She added looking round the apartment.

"What do you draw or paint?" Carter asked.

"Mainly landscapes, sometimes people." Kara said.

"Can I see them?" Carter asked deciding it would be safer to be away from the battle brewing between Eliza and Alex.

"Perhaps another time, we should be going," Cat said.

"But you've not had any pie yet." Eliza said.

"We're on a sugar free diet at the moment." Cat said quickly before standing and adding. "Besides Carter has homework to do."

"Well, it has been lovely meeting you." Eliza said.

"Thank you for lunch." Cat said politely. "It was a most enlightening experience." She added taking hold of Carter's hand to lead him out.

"I'll come back with you." Adam said causing Alex to whisper.

"Coward."

"Catch you later jailbird." He whispered back before stepping towards Kara to kiss her goodbye only for her to say.

"I'm coming with you."

"Traitor." Alex muttered.

"We'll see you both later." Kara said taking Adam's hand and following Cat and Carter from the apartment.

"What else are you hiding from me Alex?" Eliza asked as the door shut.

"Nothing much." Alex said topping up her glass of wine.

"Was the arrest alcohol related?" Eliza asked.

Gulping down the wine Alex topped up her glass once more and said. "It was a long time ago. And yes it could have messed up my life. But it didn't. It led to a meeting and then a job that gave me a purpose and a home."

"You've always had both of those." Eliza pointed out.

"It didn't always feel like that. At times it felt like I had a roof and a role." Alex confessed as she had another glass of wine. This time Eliza took the empty glass from her and forced her daughter to face her.

"I'm sorry Alex, I never meant to push you away or make you feel like anything less than you are. I should have focused more on you and what you needed after your father died. But you have always been so strong sometimes I forgot, I still do forget that you need support to. I let you down Alex. I'm sorry." Eliza said as she pulled Alex into a hug.

"So does that mean you're not mad at me?" Alex asked as she hugged her mother.

"Oh no, I am beyond livid right now. But let's deal with one thing at a time."

-00-

As the quartet hit the sidewalk Kara said.

"I am so sorry for what happened in there."

"Why are you apologising?" Cat asked.

"Because you had to sit through my crazy family. You were subjected to a war zone."

"It was no worse than what you have sat through at our gatherings." Cat pointed out. "It is probably healthy for Carter to see all families are like that. It also explains a lot about you."

"Is Alex mad at me for getting her into trouble?" Carter asked.

"No." Kara assured him.

"Really? Eliza seemed really mad at her." Carter pointed out.

"They get like that, it's kind of their thing. But they'll be fine."

"Isn't Alex going to be less than pleased with you for abandoning her?" Cat asked.

"She'll be fine." Kara said.

"I think it's you we're worried about." Adam pointed out.

"They need time to talk this through." Kara explained. "In two hours they'll be fine, I hope."

"I can't believe Alex went to jail or that you never told me." Adam said.

"If you keep reminding her I won't be able to stop her killing you." Kara warned.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up this weekend.


	26. Remembering

**A/N:** This is a lot more angsty than the previous few, but I couldn't think of a way of covering this without angst.

* * *

As Adam rolled over he reached for Kara but found only empty bed. Confused he opened his eyes and confirmed that Kara wasn't there. Looking round he eventually saw her silhouette by the window. Getting up he walked over to her, surprised when she did not acknowledge him.

As he reached her he saw that she was holding the pendant of her necklace in one hand whilst starring out of the window. What concerned him though was that under the soft glow of moonlight he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kara? What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"Adam?" She asked surprised, suddenly aware of his presence. Quickly she tried to wipe the tears away but again Adam said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said avoiding eye contact.

"It is four in the morning and you are sitting in the dark, crying." Adam gently pointed out.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Have I done something?" Adam asked, assuming he was the cause of her unhappiness.

"No. Of course not." Kara said shaking her head. "Really it's nothing."

"No it isn't." Adam argued. "Has something happened? Is Alex okay?"

"Nothing has happened. I promise." Kara said finally forcing herself to look at Adam.

Seeing the unhappiness in her eyes Adam stood and then took hold of Kara's hands before tugging her to her feet and guiding her to the couch where he sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest.

Eventually Kara softly said. "I'm sorry, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not." Adam said.

"I mean it doesn't even make sense to do it in Earth time." Kara went on.

"Do what?"

"Mark it and the passing of time." Kara said as she one again took hold of the pendant round her neck.

"I'm not as clever as Alex." Adam said. "I'm going to need a little help." He went on having no idea what Kara was talking about.

"It's not like it means anything here." Kara went on seemingly oblivious to Adam. "Plus it has been so long. I should be over it. But I still miss them, it still hurts."

As realisation dawned Adam held Kara tighter and said. "Of course it still hurts. They were your parents. You lost everything." For a minute he silently held Kara before asking. "Why didn't you tell me you were so upset?"

"I thought I was being stupid, it was so long ago. Besides you don't like talking about Krypton?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked stunned by Kara's statement.

"You never ask me anything about Krypton or my family. I assumed it was because you didn't like to talk about it."

"The only time you have talked about your life on Krypton you cried. I thought you were too upset to talk about it. But that didn't mean I didn't want to know, which is why Alex has been teaching me about your home and parents."

"She has?"

"She has, during our training sessions. I know it would be better to hear it from you, but I didn't want to upset you. So she has taught me some of Krypton's history and the alphabet and I can actually write some words."

"You can?"

"Yeah give me a minute." He said releasing Kara and jumping up grabbing paper and pen. A minute later he returned and proudly handed her a note.

"What do you think you wrote?" Kara asked.

"That you are beautiful and I love you." Adam said, on seeing Kara's sceptical look he asked. "I take it I didn't?"

"Not even close." Kara said.

"What did I say?"

"'Your foot is ugly and you love it'."

"You know I really don't know if Alex was setting me up? I am sure that is what she told me." Adam said.

"Well I appreciate the effort." Kara said as Adam sat down next to her before asking.

"Do you want to talk about your time on Krypton?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it hurts too much, but sometimes I worry that if I don't talk about it I will forget."

"Then talk to me. You can tell me anything." Adam said kissing the top of her head. When Kara remained silent Adam held her tighter before saying.

"I have an idea. Why don't you draw your home and family?"

"Too dangerous. What if someone saw the drawings?"

"Kara, if someone broke in here they would see your Supergirl costume, I think that will be more of a give away than some pictures. But if you are that worried you could store them at the DEO." He said standing once more and fetching Kara's sketch pad and pencils. Returning he handed over the pad and pencils before sitting behind her.

"Isn't art therapy what they make crazy people do?"

"Yes." Adam agreed. "If it works for them, it'll work for you."

-00-

"Is Kara okay?" Carter asked a couple of days later noticing that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"She's just tired." Adam replied.

"Really? She has been quiet all afternoon."

"A bit of sleep and she'll be fine. How about we go out and buy some dinner?"

"Will she be okay here by herself?" Carter asked.

"She'll be fine." Adam assured him. "Besides we won't be gone long." He added as he guided Carter out of the room. As he reached the door he said. "Get your jacket, I'm just going to leave a note to say where we are." Seeing Carter nod and leave Adam moved to the coffee table, grabbed a piece of paper and pen and quickly scribbled a note. He then placed it in a prominent position before gently kissing Kara on the forehead and leaving.

Shortly after they left Cat unexpectedly returned home having found out her meeting had been cancelled at the last minute.

Surprised the house was so quiet she guessed that everyone had gone out for the evening. Saddened that despite the cancellation she would still not see her sons she went to the lounge to get a drink. When she walked in though she saw Kara on the couch with a pained and tormented expression as she cried and whimpered in her sleep. Still hearing and seeing no sign of Adam, Cat approached her assistant unsure if she should wake her from her nightmare.

When the whimpering became talking and then screaming though Cat hurriedly tried to wake Kara.

When Kara finally half woke from her nightmare screaming for her mother she sat up, nearly knocking Cat over before wrapping her arms round a surprised Cat and crying on her shoulder. When the surprise had worn off Cat carefully wrapped her arms round her crying assistant and tried to offer the same comfort she did to Carter after his nightmares.

As Kara started to calm she also fully woke up and self-awareness returned. Realising where she was and who she was hugging she immediately stiffened and tried to pull away only to find herself held in place by Cat who continued to soothe her.

When Cat was finally convinced that Kara was recovered enough she released her hold and Kara pulled away mumbling an awkward apology. Suddenly feeling as awkward as Kara was, Cat shifted down the couch before asking, concern radiating from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess." Kara said turning to look away from Cat.

Knowing it was lie and wanting to help Cat said. "Tell me about her."

"Who?" Kara asked confused.

"Your mother. From your cries it is obvious you miss her. Whilst I concede I doubt I will ever miss my mother and I know nothing about good mother daughter relationships I have had a lot of experience with loss, and therapy, and talking helps."

-00-

When Carter and Adam returned they were surprised to find Cat home and even more surprised to see Cat and Kara sitting on the couch talking and gorging themselves on M&Ms.

"Mom!" Carter said excitedly, rushing over and hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"My meeting was cancelled." Cat explained.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked looking at Cat then Kara.

As Kara smiled and nodded Cat assured him. "Everything is fine."

"If you're back, does that mean Kara and Adam won't be staying tonight?" Carter asked, his voice full of disappointment.

"I don't see why." Cat said causing Carter to look at Kara and ask.

"So we can still do astronomy?"

"Sure." Kara smiled.

"Now?" Carter pressed. "It is really clear outside. We can set up the telescope while Adam cooks."

"Leave me to do the hard work then." Adam half-heartedly grumbled.

"It is not like Kara can cook anyway." Carter pointed out.

"I'm not that bad." Kara protested causing both of Cat's sons to say.

"Yes you are."

"So can we?" Carter said tugging on Kara's hand.

"Um, sure." Kara smiled standing, silently nodding a thank you to Cat as she did.

Once Carter and Kara had left the room Adam looked at Cat and asked. "You sure everything is okay?"

"It's not me you should be asking." Cat pointed out.

"She had another nightmare then?" Adam asked as he sat next to Cat.

"She has them often?" Cat asked.

"Not really. But it is the anniversary of Krypton's destruction and she has been having them for a few days. I'm worried about her. I don't know how to help her."

"What does Alex say?" Cat asked.

"Kara has sworn me to secrecy."

"Well I am not bound by such a promise. I will talk to her tomorrow."

"I'm not sure Kara will be happy with that." Adam said.

"In case you hadn't noticed your girlfriend is already not happy. What she needs is support from her family, all her family."

-00-

Alex knew Kara was upset, she always was at this time of year, although she had never admitted it. Every year at this time Kara's nightmares got worse and she became withdrawn. Kara had never talked about it and had always tried to conceal it from Alex. Respecting Kara's desire for privacy Alex never asked, never pressed, just made sure she was around if Kara needed her. However, hearing Cat's concern over Kara Alex decided it was time for a change of tact.

Entering the room with the hologram of Kara's mother Alex saw the hologram was activated, but was just standing silently. Looking round she also Kara sat against the wall silently staring at the hologram as she played with her necklace.

Silently Alex moved over to Kara's side and slid down the wall to sit next to her before wrapping an arm round her.

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"Kara, every year you get withdrawn around now. Every year I have given you space thinking you would be smart enough to come to me if you wanted me. But obviously that is not the case."

"I'm fine."

"Not according to Cat. If she is worried about you, you are clearly not fine."

"I'm just feeling homesick." Kara sighed.

"Why now?" Alex asked. "Has something happened?"

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Krypton's destruction." Kara explained. "In a reference frame that makes sense on Earth."

"How did you figure that out?" Alex asked.

"Jeremiah." Kara said quietly. "He helped me calculate it."

"You never said." Alex commented.

"We only worked it out just before he died. And the date was only a month after his death. You and Eliza were already so sad."

"Why didn't you mention it subsequently?"

"You were still mourning. Then you and Eliza seemed to move on and I thought if you could I could. Then you were all so kind to me. So accepting, it seemed a little ungrateful to complain about being homesick."

"Missing your home and family is normal. Kara, you lost everything. You don't just get over something like that." Alex said.

"I thought I had, some years I barely mark the day. But this year has been so much worse, much more painful. It's stupid. It was so long ago."

"I don't think grief has a time limit." Alex pointed out. "You should have told me."

"I didn't want to drag you into this. It is my issue not yours."

"That's stupid." Alex said bluntly. "We're sisters we're in this together." She added kissing the top of Kara's head.

"Thank you." Kara said as she rested against Alex.

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing?" Alex asked when she saw Adam climb through the apartment window the following evening.

"Hey Alex." He smiled looking slightly surprised by her presence, before asking. "Um, how are you?"

"Fine. Why are you coming in through the window? How did you even get up there?" She asked knowing full well Kara was inside the apartment.

"Well, you know Kara is always using it so I thought I'd give it go." He said.

"You're hiding something." Alex said.

"Yes, but it is a good thing." Adam replied as Kara emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm fine. You're cold." She replied.

"Well it's cold out." He said.

"Not that cold." She said touching his face which was also freezing. "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine. I promise." He said.

"Then why is Alex looking at you suspiciously?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps they teach that in jail." He suggested earning a glare from Alex.

"What are you hiding?" Kara asked.

"Nothing bad. But I do have a surprise for you."

"You do? What?"

"I can't tell you just yet. But I promise you'll find out soon."

"Okay." Kara accepted. "Where have you been?"

"I took the early flight-" Adam started, stopping when a fast moving red and blue shape flew through the window.

"Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed as she saw her cousin standing before her, carrying a box.

"Hey, hope you don't mind. Adam said it was okay just coming in." He said handing the box to Adam.

"Of course." Kara said hugging him. "What are you doing here? Why are you carrying a box? Is that food?" She asked sniffing.

"You haven't told her?" Kal-El asked looking at Adam who shook his head.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Told me what?" She asked confused looking from Adam to Kal-El.

"Adam came to see me and explained what this day marks. I'm sorry. I never even knew the Earth date."

"How could you?" Kara asked before looking at Adam and asking "You told my cousin?"

"You only told me I couldn't tell Alex." Adam pointed out. "And this is a time when you should be round your family."

"I appreciate you coming." Kara said to Kal-El. "But, I'm okay. Well I will be."

"I didn't come to see you." Kal-El said.

"You didn't?"

"No. I've come to take you somewhere. And for once I am not taking no for an answer. Which is why I have food." He said pointing to the box he had given Adam. "Adam suggested bribery would work."

"Where?" Kara asked.

"My Fortress."

-00-

"You went all the way to Metropolis to see Kara's cousin?" Alex asked when she and Adam were alone.

"I did." Adam replied grabbing a couple of beers from the kitchen.

"You could have asked for his number." Alex pointed out taking a bottle off Adam.

"Well, I couldn't ask Kara, you were at work and mom would be way too suspicious about why I wanted to talk to someone from the Daily Planet. Also I'm fairly sure my mom is either a clairvoyant or has bugged the offices so I couldn't ask James. Heading over seemed the best option. Plus I had to meet him sometime."

"How'd that go?"

"A lot less scary than I thought. He said he trusted your judgement and if you allowed me to date Kara I couldn't be that bad."

"A man of fine judgement." Alex said before asking. "So what's at the Fortress?"

"Apparently he has a small shrine type thing set up. He is hoping that it will help Kara grieve. He also said this was something he and Kara had to do alone, but next time you could go."

"To his Fortress? Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he said you had been nagging him about it for years."

"I have not been nagging." Alex said.

"Not how he told it. He also said you give him more grief than Lois Lane."

"He did not say that." Alex said.

"He did." Adam promised as he sipped his beer.

After a moment's silence Alex said. "I hear you have developed a foot fetish."

"I'm fairly sure I wrote what you taught me. Did you set me up?"

"Not deliberately, but there are a couple of symbols I have always got wrong." Alex shrugged.

"And you didn't think about mentioning that before I used my new knowledge."

"I wasn't expecting you to attempt to use Kryptonese yet." Alex said.

"At least I discovered my short comings before I told her cousin he had a big stomach and his suit was too tight."

-00-

"Hey, you're back." Adam smiled when he returned home a couple of days later and saw Alex and Kara cuddling on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Kara smiled looking over to him.

"Good trip?"

"It was. It helped."

"That's good." Adam said kissing her forehead before sitting opposite the sisters.

"Plus she has promised to tell us next time her homesickness creeps up on her." Alex added.

"Thank you both for being there for me." Kara said gratefully.

"Of course we were there for you, you silly alien." Alex said ruffling Kara's hair. When Kara had shook off Alex's hand and given her a mock glare she looked at Adam and said.

"Thank you for what you did with Kal-El."

"All I did was talk to your cousin." Adam shrugged.

"Who you have been skilfully avoiding for the last few months." Kara said.

"I was, but it turned out he is far less scary than some of your relatives." He said glancing at Alex. "Plus he doesn't have the shady criminal background of some." He added earning a cushion in the face.

"I am so looking forward to tomorrow's training session." Alex commented.

"You know if you turned down the scariness factor you may actually get asked out occasionally?" Kara pointed out to Alex.

"That's more motivation to keep my outward persona the way it is." Alex stated. "And I get enough about this from mom. Don't jump on her bandwagon."

"Fine." Kara conceded before looking at Adam and asked.

"You okay if Alex stays tonight for an all night movie marathon?"

"Of course." Adam said.

"You want to join us?"

"Sure. What are you watching?"

"The Parent Trap, Singin' in the Rain, High Fidelity, Casablanca, Despicable Me." Kara listed before lowering her voice and whispering, "And Frozen."

"Frozen? Again? You only watched last week." Adam said.

"Frozen is a classic." Kara pointed out. "And it makes me feel better. Plus now I have been to Kal-El's Fortress of Solitude it kinda reminds me of that as well."

"Frozen reminds you of everything." Adam said.

"Trust me we have had this conversation." Alex commented.

"Please." Kara asked moving closer to Alex and lifting her legs to make room for Adam.

"Fine. So what are you starting with?" Adam asked as he sat down and let Kara rest her legs on his lap.

"Frozen."

"Of course you are."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next one will be more light hearted.


	27. Lost and Revealed

"Kiera!" Cat bellowed from her office. The shout was not out of place but Kara immediately detected the underlying panic in Cat's voice. A panic that spread to Kara as she had just placed a call from Carter's school through to Cat. Hurrying to the office she was concerned to see the panic was also plastered on Cat's face.

"What's happened?" Kara immediately asked. "Is Carter okay?"

"I don't know. He's missing."

"Missing? How? Since when?"

"He is on a field trip. Apparently he and another student wandered off and are now missing. Lost in a wood. He hates the outdoors and it is raining. How can he-" Cat said only for Kara to step forward and say.

"I will find him. Where is the field trip?"

"It should be in the email." Cat said sounding more lost than Kara had ever seen her. Stepping round the desk Kara took control of Cat's computer and after some rapid typing announced.

"I've got it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

-00-

If she wasn't so concerned about Carter, Kara would have been proud of how fast she got to the woods. As it was she barely registered her new fastest speed. Instead she remained focused on the task at hand. Once she had arrived at the woods she quickly located the rest of the school party and landed in front of them to their great surprise.

"Supergirl?" One of the teachers asked in disbelief.

"I hear you've mislaid a couple of students."

"It's only one now. We found Jenkins a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"Just over there." The teacher said pointing into the distance. "They found an abandoned mine shaft and went exploring. They got separated and we don't know where Carter is."

"I'll find him." Supergirl said. "Get the others somewhere dry." She added before flying into the mine.

For the next ten minutes Kara searched the mine using her hearing and her vision and was starting to lose hope when she finally picked up an echo of Carter's voice. Following his calls for help she finally found him in a cavern, clinging to rocks with a perilously steep drop on one side. The only light coming from a small flashlight hanging from his jacket.

"Carter?" Kara called as she approached him.

Hearing the familiar voice Carter's head whipped round and he called.

"Help me. I'm slipping." He cried before loosing his grip and falling.

Kara immediately flew towards Carter catching him just before he reached the ground. Only she found herself suddenly unable to fly and crashed into the ground shielding Carter with her body.

"Sorry." She mumbled wondering why she couldn't fly.

"You're bleeding." Carter said, panic and guilt in his voice.

"I'll be okay." Kara said, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of nausea and dizziness. "But I need your help with something."

"Sure? What?"

"Do you see any green rocks round here?"

"Um," Carter said leaving Supergirl and looking round. After a minute he came back and said.

"Not rocks, but there is loads of green dust. Do you want me to get you some?"

"No. I need to get away from it." Kara said trying to get to her feet. But as pain shot through her ankle she collapsed back to the ground causing Carter to rush forward to help the hero.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my ankle. I'll be okay." She said weakly. "But first I have to get away from the green dust."

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Something called Kryptonite. It is a radioactive material from my planet."

"And it hurts you?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine." She assured him as she tried to get to her feet once more. When she was standing Carter stood by her side and offered himself as a crutch. Smiling gratefully at the younger Grant Kara slowly started to limp through the mine. But every step caused pain and every breath involved inhaling Kryptonite dust, weakening her further, until she was so weak she collapsed.

-00-

"Kara?" Carter asked as she began to open her eyes.

"Carter you okay?" She immediately countered not paying attention to what Carter had called her.

"Me? You're the one who collapsed." Carter pointed out.

"Collapsed? Where are we?" She asked, her mind foggy.

"In the mine with the Kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?" Kara asked trying to remember.

"Kara!" Carter called worried she was going to collapse again.

"I'm okay." She said, "Wait, you called me Kara."

"Yeah, because that's your name." Carter said causing Kara to look down at her suit. Having confirmed she was dressed as Supergirl she asked.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. It's kind of obvious." Carter said matter of factly. "And now I know about Kryptonite that explains why you bled after you were shot."

"Actually I'd lost my powers." Kara said still trying to figure out what was happening.

"You can do that?"

"Unfortunately." Kara said. "Alex is going to kill me." Kara sighed trying to ignore the nausea.

"Why?"

"Because you know. She thinks I can't keep a secret."

"You can't." Carter stated.

"Thanks buddy." Kara said sarcastically.

"Adam knows, I know, my mom knows." Carter listed.

"How do you know that?"

"Adam lives with you, he'd have to be really stupid not to see it. Plus he got me the flight with you, well Supergirl you. And mom got crazy angry with you and Adam recently and her finding out seemed like a good explanation."

"Well if we don't get you out of here she'll go crazy angry at me again." Kara pointed out.

"But it's my fault we're down here."

"I promised her I'd get you home."

"You don't look like you can get to the end of the cavern." Carter pointed out.

"I'll be okay. I just need to get away from the Kryptonite." Kara said trying to stand only for a wave of dizziness to hit her and for her to slump back down.

"Carter." She started only for him to say.

"I'm not leaving you." With that he cuddled into her.

-00-

When Alex saw the pair she rushed to their side and was relieved when Carter sat up.

"Alex! You have to help her. The cave is full of Kryptonite dust, it made her sick." Carter said clearly upset.

Before Alex could respond Carter looked at Kara and said.

"Alex is here. You're going to be okay."

"Thanks." Kara croaked weakly.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked Carter.

"No." He said as Hank moved over to Kara.

"We have to get her back to base." Hank said picking Kara up.

"I'm going too." Carter said.

"Take my hand." Alex said leading him from the mine.

-00-

"Is she okay?" Carter asked when Hank came and sat next to him in the DEO.

"She is still sick." Hank confessed.

"Can I see her?"

"I'm not sure that is a good idea?"

"Please." Carter asked. "I've showered and changed and the doctor said they couldn't find any Kryptonite dust on me so I'm not a threat to her." Seeing Hank was not budging he went on "We both know as soon as she wakes up she'll ask if I'm okay. It'll help her relax if I'm there."

"You really are your mother's son." Hank said impressed and disturbed by the boy's attempt at manipulation. Shaking his head he stood and said. "This way."

As Carter entered the room with Kara and Alex he was shocked with how ill Kara looked, her pale grey skin more obvious under the harsh lights of the infirmary.

"Why isn't she getting better?" Carter asked clearly upset.

"Some of the dust is still in her lungs. Until it is gone she can't get better." Alex said looking round at Carter and Hank.

"But she will get better won't she?" Carter half pleaded.

"We are doing everything we can." Hank said. "But now you've seen her we need to get you back to your mother."

"I'm not leaving Kara." Carter said adamantly.

"Kara?" Hank asked.

"I figured it out months ago and I know I can't tell anyone."

"Did Kara know you knew?" Hank asked.

"No, well not until today. I haven't told anyone. Not even mom, even though she knows." Carter said. She then looked at Alex and said. "Don't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault I figured it out."

"I'm not mad at her." Alex assured him.

"Really? Kara thought you'd be mad." Carter said. "And it wasn't her fault."

"I promise I'm not mad at her." Alex said.

"Doesn't mean I'm not." Hank said before adding. "I'm going to ring Foster."

-00-

"That was Hank Henshaw." Adam said. "Carter is fine."

"But?" Cat asked sensing there was more to the story.

"Kara's hurt and he is refusing to leave her. If you promise not to publish anything you see or use any of the information I can take you to him."

"He's my son." Cat pointed out.

"Who is at a top secret government facility. Which he is refusing to leave. Henshaw has bigger concerns than you right now." Adam said, his tone snappy.

"How bad is she?" Cat asked guessing the situation must be dire for Adam to be irritable.

"Bad." Adam said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

-00-

"Foster. Ms Grant." Hank greeted as Cat and Adam entered the DEO.

"How are they?" Cat asked.

"Carter is okay, but shaken. I want you to know that you being here is a courtesy to Kara. Don't make me regret my decision."

"I just want my son." Cat said. "How's Kara?"

"The cave had some sort of Kryptonite dust in it." Hank said. "She inhaled a lot of it. Some seems to have stuck in her lungs. That combined with the fall has weakened her. Until we can get the Kryptonite out of her she'll only get worse."

"Can I see her?" Adam asked.

"Not yet. The medical team are trying something to extract the dust. But I can take you to Carter and Alex." He said indicating they should follow him.

"How's Alex?" Adam asked as he and Cat followed Hank.

"Holding it together, just." Hank said opening a door.

"Carter." Cat called when she entered the room.

"Mom?" He asked confused by her presence.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she approached.

"I'm fine." He said as he was pulled into a hug.

"Then we need to go." Cat said.

"I'm not leaving Kara. It is my fault she is like this."

"Kara?" Adam asked wondering what he had missed.

"He knows." Alex said. "Has done all along apparently." She added before looking at Carter and saying. "It wasn't your fault. And when she wakes up she'll tell you the same thing."

"What if she doesn't wake up? She was so grey." He said voicing Alex's concern.

"She'll wake up." Alex assured him, silently praying she was right, as Dr Hamilton entered the room.

"Yes she will." The doctor confirmed. "We believe we have removed all the dust. We have put her under the lamps and her wounds have healed. You can sit with her if you want."

-00-

"Easy." Alex said as Kara sat up an hour later.

"Carter?" Kara asked looking round confused and disorientated.

"He's fine." Adam said from her other side. Before he could say anything else Carter was on his feet moving to Kara's side.

"Kara! I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"You getting hurt."

"That wasn't your fault and you did save me." Kara said smiling at Carter trying to fight off her tiredness.

"We should go." Cat said. "Kiera needs her rest." She added before approaching Kara and squeezing her hand and saying.

"Thank you."

"Cat's at the DEO?" Kara asked confused when the pair had left the room.

"Yeah, long story. How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Okay, I think. What happened?"

"You decided to breathe Kryptonite." Alex explained her eyes brimming with concern. "Not one of your brightest ideas."

Knowing Alex needed a hug as much as she did Kara held open her arms before embracing Alex.

"I'm okay." She said.

"I know." Alex replied refusing to release her. Finally Alex pulled away and asked. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara smiled.

"Okay. I'll leave you to get some rest." She said nodding at Adam and adding. "Make sure she rests."

The second she was gone Adam wrapped his arms round Kara.

"I was so worried. Never do that again."

"I'm not planning to." Kara assured him.

"So Carter knows." Adam stated.

"He does."

"Is that going to cause you any problems?"

"No. He's known for ages apparently. And he knows he can't tell anyone. I think he figured it out before your mother did."

"Really? Let's hope she doesn't figure that out." Adam replied.

-00-

"Kiera, you're back." Cat said as Kara brought her a latte.

"Yes Ms Grant."

"I take it you are fully recovered?"

"Yes. All my powers are back. How's Carter?"

"He's fine, well grounded and remorseful, but other than that okay." Cat said before looking straight at Kara and saying. "I'm sorry."

"What happened was Carter's fault." Kara said.

"Yes it was, but that wasn't what I meant."

"It wasn't"

"No. I made a promise, to myself, that I would not abuse my relationship with you, well Supergirl you. Yet the second my son was in trouble I ended up placing you in danger."

"I would have rescued Carter regardless of whether or not you asked." Kara said.

"Because of your relationship with me."

"And Adam and Carter." Kara said.

"A philosophy that nearly cost this city their hero." Cat said.

"Family is important to me and I will always put my family first." Kara responded. "I can't save everyone. But I will always do everything and anything I can to save my family."

"Thank you, Kara." Cat said, the use of the correct name earning a big grin from Kara causing Cat to add. "But seeing you are adamant that your two identities will not cause unforeseen issues with either identity don't think your recent exploits as your alter ego will mean I will go lightly on you here."

"No Ms Grant." Kara replied still grinning.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks, but it is coming.


	28. Spiralling Down

As Adam entered the apartment he was immediately aware of a presence. Looking round he saw two bottles of whisky, one empty, on the coffee table. Confused he carefully approached the lounge and saw Alex lying on the couch fast asleep.

Looking round the apartment he confirmed that Kara wasn't there before he approached Alex to wake her. But as he reached her he noticed she was bruised and scratched, cuddling the Supergirl toy Carter had given Kara months before. Seeing her passed out drunk clinging to the toy Adam immediately started to panic and took out his phone.

When Kara answered the call moments later he sagged in relief.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, a definite wind sound in the background indicating she was flying.

"I'm fine, I was just checking on you." Adam said trying to sound calm.

"Didn't Alex give you my message?"

"I've not talked to Alex." Adam said, stretching the truth so not to worry Kara.

"Oh, there was a big Earthquake in the Pacific. I'm over there helping. I will probably be gone a day."

"Okay. Just look after yourself."

"I will. I have to go. Love you." Kara responded before ending the call.

Relieved that Kara was okay Adam turned back to Alex and wondered what had happened. Part of him considered leaving her alone, but he was concerned about what had happened and how injured she was so instead he approached and tried waking her.

"Go away." Alex murmured as Adam shook her shoulder.

"Time to wake up." Adam said.

"No." Alex said trying to ignore him. As she spoke Adam could clearly smell the alcohol.

"Come on Alex. Sit up." Adam said trying to help her into a sitting position.

"Adam? What you doing?" She slurred.

"Wondering why are you on our couch cuddling a mini Supergirl?" Adam asked as she sat down next to her.

"I needed a hug. Kara wasn't here." Alex said looking lost and tormented. In response Adam wrapped his arms round Alex wondering what was wrong. As Alex tightly gripped him his concern grew. He silently held her until she pulled away at which point he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"So many dead." She said sadly, slurring her words as she reached out for the bottle of whiskey.

"Who's dead?" Adam asked taking the bottle off Alex.

"My team. I failed. Led them to the trap." She said leaning over Adam to get the whiskey. When he moved it further from her though she stretched further before over balancing and falling off the couch.

-00-

When Alex woke up the first thing she was aware of was her pounding head. Groaning she tried to sit up only to realise she wasn't in bed and she was lying across something warm. Something warm that definitely wasn't Kara. Slowly she forced her eyes to open and she moved her head until she saw Adam stare down at her.

"Morning." He said.

"Adam? How? What? Where am I?" She asked sitting up, her head immediately regretting the action.

Free from Alex, Adam stood and went to the kitchen, returning a short while later with water and something for Alex's head.

"For the hangover." He said offering the items to Alex. As she took them he added. "I'm guessing it is pretty bad."

"That's an understatement." Alex said swallowing the pills.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Um, no." Alex confessed. "What did I do?"

"Got very drunk and passed out."

"On you?"

"No, not until later." Adam said. "After you told me what happened yesterday. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who is sorry." Alex said. "I shouldn't have come here."

"You were looking for Kara." Adam pointed out.

"I shouldn't have stayed."

"You're always welcome here." Adam said before asking. "Alex, we're kind of family right?"

"I guess. Why?"

"You had nightmares for most of last night." Adam said. "I'm worried about you."

"It was just a bad day, a very bad day." Alex said. "But I'll be fine."

"It's okay not to be. You're only human." Adam said. "I know you don't like talking or sharing with anyone other than Kara, but in her absence I am a good listener. Plus I would not deprive you of the last Potsticker."

"I appreciate that and what you did last night. But I'm okay. I should head home." Alex said.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Adam commented.

"Why? I'm fine."

"You are not legal to drive." Adam pointed out. "Go shower, I'll make breakfast." Adam offered.

-00-

"Is Alex here?" Hank asked when Adam opened the door an hour later.

"Yeah." Adam said stepping away from the door.

"Alex are you okay?" Hank asked when he saw Alex sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine. How did you find me?"

"Alex I run an elite organisation with vast resources and world experts in intelligence extraction." Hank said.

"You tracked her phone?" Adam guessed earning a glare from Hank.

"Can't have." Alex said. "It is in pieces at the DEO."

"Oh." Adam said. "So you went to the place Alex spends most time after the DEO?" The comment being ignored by Hank who looked at Alex and asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Funny that's not what Dr Hamilton said."

"I didn't see Hamilton." Alex said confused.

"I think that was her point." Hank said.

"I'm fine." Alex repeated. "I just needed to get away from the DEO for a bit."

"I understand, but you shouldn't have left without getting your wounds treated. Or without telling me."

"You had enough to deal with. Really I'm fine." Alex repeated before asking. "Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"You are more important than a meeting in Washington." Hank said.

"Go to the meeting. I'm fine, really."

"Do you have something to say Mr Foster?" Hank asked noticing the strange look Adam was giving Alex.

"Round you two I find silence is the best option." Adam pointed out. "But if it makes you feel better Alex is spending the day here."

"She is?" Hank asked as Alex questioned.

"I am?"

"Yes." Adam said. "At least until Kara returns."

"Fine." Hank said. "But you are responsible for her. Anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

"I don't need a babysitter." Alex pointed out.

"You can argue that when you are sober." Hank said. "If you need me call."

-00-

When Kara flew in through the window she was still disturbed by the memories of the bodies she had pulled from the rubble. All she wanted to do was hug someone then eat lots of comfort food. But when she saw Alex she forgot about her own pain and sadness and hurried to her sister's side.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Liar." Kara said hugging Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex repeated causing Adam to cough.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked pulling away and looking from Adam to Alex.

"It's nothing." Alex replied.

"Adam?" Kara asked looking to her boyfriend.

"First things first, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kara replied.

"Good. In which case Alex needs to talk to you. I'll give you two some space." He said kissing Kara before leaving.

As Adam left Kara turned back to Alex and asked. "Well?"

"A mission went wrong last night. Griffiths, Rielly and Moore all died."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kara asked hugging Alex again. "Are you hurt?"

"You were busy. We thought we could handle it." Alex replied.

"Are you hurt?" Kara repeated wondering what wounds weren't visible.

"Nothing serious. Not compared the others." Alex said sadly.

"You know what happened was not your fault?" Kara said pulling back and looking at Alex.

"You weren't even there." Alex pointed out.

"I didn't need to be to know you were not to blame. I know you. You are like the best DEO agent. I know you would have done everything possible to protect and save your team. What went wrong was out of your control."

"I appreciate the biased pep talk." Alex said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's the truth Alex. You are not to blame. Don't take the responsibility for this." Kara said hugging Alex once more.

-00-

As Adam pulled into the parking lot three evenings later he checked his phone to confirm the address before climbing out of his car. Seeing a lone figure on the far side of the lot he walked over and then swore when he saw Alex fumbling with her car keys trying to get into a car, which he was fairly sure wasn't hers. Approaching her he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get home. My keys are being bad." She slurred. "Maybe my car is bad."

"You're not driving." Adam said stepping up to Alex and taking her keys off her. "And that is not your car."

"Sure it is." Alex said.

"No it isn't." Adam countered.

"You sure? It looks like my car?"

"It isn't even the same colour." Adam said patiently. "My car though is over there so lets get you in there." He suggested.

"Ok, but only if your car is good."

"My car is very good." Adam said before adding. "Lets get you home." The suggestion causing Alex to turn sharply and say.

"I'm not going home. I have to go to the bar."

"No more bars."

"But I need a drink."

"No more drinks. Bed." Adam said sternly taking hold of Alex's elbow and trying to guide her to his car.

The unexpected physical contact caused Alex to snatch her arm back whilst lashing out with her other one, landing a blow on Adam.

"Damn it Alex." He said stumbling backwards.

"Sir, step away from the lady." An authoritative voice commanded.

Turning Adam saw two police officers standing a few feet away, hands on their sidearms.

"Sir, step away from the lady." They repeated.

"Yeah step away from the lady." Alex slurred. "Wait, what lady?" She asked looking round.

"I think they mean you."

"Ha, they so don't know me." Alex said.

"Ma'am, do you know this man?" One of the officers asked.

"Sure, that's why he is trying to get me into his car so he can take me home. I don't want to go though."

"Sir." The officer said to Adam. "I need you to place your hands on the hood of the car."

"You have this wrong. We're practically family." Adam said.

"One big messed up family."Alex commentated from the sidelines. "That's why he is trying to bed me...no take me...to bed."

"Alex! Sit down and shut up or I swear to god I am going to call your mother." Adam snapped. The words having the desired effect as Alex silently dropped to the floor. As the police officers looked on confused Adam commented. "I can not believe that worked."

"You were saying?" One of the officers said looking at Adam.

"She is my girlfriend's sister. A friend told me she was down here in a bad way so I came here to take her home and stop her doing something stupid."

"Can you prove that?"

"Um, how? I can tell you her name, address, date of birth and next of kin."

"Now you are sounding like a stalker." The second officer warned.

"What do you want me to say?" Adam asked getting frustrated.

"Can you call her sister?"

"No no no." Alex spoke again. "She'll get so preachy."

"She's at work and unreachable." Adam said.

"Do you have any photos of you, her and the sister on your phone?" One of the officers asked.

"Um, yeah." Adam said slowly removing his phone from his pocket before loading up the photos.

"You have ID on you?" The first officer asked.

"Yeah." Adam said handing over his driving licence.

"Ma'am do you know this man?" The second officer asked Alex.

"Sure."

"Do you feel safe around him?"

"Course I do. He's Adam. 'Sides, I can kick his ass to the moon and back." Alex slurred.

"Do you want to go home with him?"

"Nope, but I'd go to a bar with him."

"You may take her home. But we will be checking in on both of you tomorrow. Do you understand?" The officer said turning to look at Adam.

"Yeah."

"You need a ride?"

"My car is just there."

"Make sure you look after her." The first officer said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

-00-

When Adam and Alex finally arrived back at Alex's apartment she was once again trying to escape.

"There's a bar just round the corner. Might still be open."

"No." Adam said.

"What about your place? You have whiskey. I'm out."

"Do you really want Kara to see you like this?" Adam asked dragging Alex through the front door and depositing her on the couch.

"No."

"See her like what?" Kara asked from the far side of the apartment where she had been waiting. Seeing Alex half sprawled on the couch she asked. "What happened?"

"You're in so much trouble." Alex said to Adam.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I was worried about Alex. What happened?"

"Someone has had too much to drink." Adam said.

"Not me." Alex said. "So haven't had enough yet."

"You have had more than enough." Adam said. "You need to stop drinking."

"Nooooo. Need a drink. Helps."

"No it doesn't." Adam said.

"Well you try being the non-favourite daughter, having to look after an alien." Alex slurred. "You think I wanted all that res...resaonabilty...no ponsibility...responsibility? My fault. Shouldn't have asked for a dog...gave them ideas."

"Kara go home." Adam said. "I've got this."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Yes you are. Before she says something she'll regret."

"You want regrets?" Alex slurred. "I can list regrets."

"She needs me." Kara said.

"She'll need you more when she is sober." Adam pointed out. "Go. I promise you she'll be okay. Neither of you want you to see her in this state."

"Of you go. Go be the perfect daughter mom wanted. I'll keep being the screw up." Alex said mumbling into the cushion.

"Kara, please go." Adam asked. "I promise I'll look after her."

-00-

"Kira!" Cat snapped.

"Um, yes Ms Grant?"

"Has my son upset you again?"

"No."

"Is the Earth about to be destroyed?"

"No."

"Is the city under attack?"

"No."

"Is there an alien, or human, armada heading this way?"

"Not that I know of."

"Yet you are standing there snapping pencils. It's distracting, no strike that, it is annoying."

"Sorry." Kara said putting the pencil down.

"Your frown, although refreshing, is also distracting."

"Sorry." Kara repeated.

"Would it help to talk about it?"

"It's Alex. She has started drinking again."

"I didn't actually mean talk about it to me. But seeing work is clearly out of the question, she has a drinking problem?"

"Kind of. Last time she drunk this much was in college."

"And it got her sent to jail?" Cat asked remembering the lunch she had shared with the Danvers.

"Yeah. After that she she kind of turned her life around and I thought those days were behind her, but then a few days ago she started drinking again."

"Has something happened to start this downward spiral?"

"Some of her team died. She's blaming herself."

"Has she seen somebody? I could get her an appointment with my therapist." Cat offered.

"She doesn't do therapy." Kara said. "Normally she talks to me. But this time she won't. She has shut herself off."

"Perhaps she wants to protect you. Maybe she needs another outlet."

"That's what Adam said. But when he tried he nearly got arrested."

"My son was arrested?"

"No, nearly arrested. The police thought he was trying to take advantage of Alex."

"What about Agent Mulder?" Cat asked. "He doesn't strike me as a man who will take no for an answer. And he clearly cares for both of you."

-00-

"Alex." Hank said entering her lab.

"Director. When did you get back?" The use of his title a clear indication she was hiding something.

"An hour ago. I would have come by sooner, only I had to be briefed on the unusual activity round here. Namely the spontaneous dismantling of equipment."

"Sounds serious." Alex said avoiding eye contact.

"Apparently the doors to the bathroom stalls were removed and neatly lined up with their fixtures on the floor." Hank said.

"That was me. They were squeaking." Alex said.

"Your computer is in pieces." Hank listed.

"It had an annoying whirring sound." Alex said.

"Do you want me to list the other items or are you going to explain your behaviour?"

"You said in order to fix something properly you need to understand how everything works. You need to take it apart and figure out what matters."

"I did say that." Hank confirmed. "But I also said you were meant to put it back together."

"And that's the problem, I am very good and destroying things, not so good at the fixing part."

"What exactly have you broken, other than five doors, your computer, three monitors, my clock and my favourite pen?"

"My relationship with Kara."

"I doubt that. Especially as she has inundated me with messages regarding you."

"What did she say? That I'm horrible? She never wants to see me again? Adam never wants to see me again?"

"She said she was worried about you and asked me to talk to you as you are ignoring her." He then paused before saying. "Maybe you are focusing on the wrong thing. Maybe you are the thing that is broken. If the next words out of your mouth are that you are fine you are going to be on cell scrubbing duty for the next decade."

For a minute Alex didn't speak. Then finally in a cautious and quiet voice she confessed.

"Recent events may have gotten the better of me."

"What I don't get is you are surrounded by people who care. So why do you always feel the need to battle your demons alone?" Hank asked.

"Because that is what I have always had to do." Alex said. "After dad died mom was distraught and Kara, Kara had already lost a planet and after just a year here she had lost more family. They both needed me to be strong and I was."

"No one is questioning the role you took on. What I am questioning is who took on that role for you. Who did you talk to when it all became too much?"

"No one. I didn't have anyone by then." Alex said. "My friends didn't understand Kara. They saw her as a freak and they bullied her. I had to choose and I chose Kara."

"I understand what isolation feels like." Hank said. "And how important it is not to deal with things alone. Use your sister, use me, use Foster if he helps. But don't do this alone."

-00-

"Alex." Adam greeted as he opened the front door.

"Adam." She said awkwardly.

"You want to come in?" He asked moving away from the door.

"Is Kara here?"

"No, a cat is stuck up a tree. She'll be back soon."

"I'll go."

"Stay." Adam said beckoning for Alex to enter. As she reluctantly stepped inside the apartment she awkwardly looked round before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologised.

"It's not me you need to apologise to." Adam pointed out.

"Yes I do. The police came round to check up on me and explained how they nearly arrested you. And how I was a pain in the ass."

"They did and you were. But it was what you said to Kara that you need to apologise for, to her."

"I know and I will, that's why I'm here."

"Good. So how are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Okay I guess."

"Really?"

"No." Alex confessed. "I keep seeing them die, over and over again. Every time I shut my eyes." She said causing Adam to hug her.

"This is weird." Adam half asked, half stated.

"Yeah." Alex agreed causing Adam to attempt to back away, but in response Alex held onto him and said. "I still need it though." In response Adam held onto her until she pulled away saying. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Adam smiled as he led Alex to the couch and sat down opposite her.

Moments later Kara flew in to her apartment and on seeing Alex immediately strode over to her. In response Alex stood and started to attempt to apologise only to have Kara wrap her arms round her.

Standing Adam moved to leave the apartment stopping when his wrist was snagged by Alex. Turning to face her he saw her mouth. "Thank you." Nodding he slipped out of the apartment. As the door shut Alex pulled away from Kara and said.

"I am so sorry for what I said and did."

"After the whole Red-K thing you really think I can criticise the effects of drugs on the brain?" Kara pointed out.

"The Red-K wasn't optional." Alex pointed out.

"The effects were similar. Apart from I nearly killed people." Kara countered. "But I don't care about what you said or did when you were drunk. I care about the fact you are drinking again. After everything that happened in college. I don't want you to go back to that."

"Neither do I." Alex said. "Which is why I've stopped drinking."

"Just like that?" Kara asked dubiously.

"I did it before. I'm doing it again." Alex said. "I promise no more alcohol. Apart from when mom is in town."

"Eliza visiting is not that bad." Kara said.

"For you maybe." Alex pointed out. "But I have to wash down the criticism with something. But I promise that is the only time I'll drink. Next time things get bad I'll talk to someone."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Alex again.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	29. Professional Arrangement

"No no no." Alex protested.

"Yes." Hank replied as Kara walked in and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Senator Crane has invited Hank to the big fund raising party tonight." Alex said.

"The one I'm going to?"

"That's the one." Alex confirmed.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Kara grinned as Hank glared and explained.

"It's a professional arrangement."

"Is that what it is called this days?" Kara asked before looking at Alex and asking. "Wait, why is that bad? Isn't it good that Hank has a date?"

"It's not a date." Hank growled.

"The Hank date part is good." Alex said ignoring him. "But apparently Maxwell Lord and the Senator are good friends and he has convinced her he is in danger and that he needs personal protection tonight."

"Personal protection? From you? So you are Lord's date?" Kara asked wide eyed before looking at Hank and asking. "You're allowing this?"

"The Senator was insistent." Hank said.

"You not even dating her yet and you're bending to her will." Kara said outraged that Alex was having to babysit Max.

"This is a professional request from someone who can help the DEO." Hank said calmly. "Besides Alex is more than capable of taking care of herself and we'll both be there to ensure that Max behaves."

-00-

"You've got to admit this is nice." Max said as he danced with Alex.

"I really don't." Alex commented.

"Women would kill to be you right now." Max pointed out.

"Oh, I'm ready to kill." Alex said.

"I love it when you get your dangerous edge, especially in that dress. You really do look stunning."

"Do you mind?" Adam said as he tried to cut into Alex and Max's dance.

"Yes I do. And I think you have the wrong sister." Max said.

"Looks like the right sister to me." Adam replied cooly.

"Really, you've got bored of aliens have you?" Max asked smiling.

"The only thing I have got bored of is you walking round this city." Adam smiled back.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a statement. Now if you'll excuse us, Alex owes me several dances."

"I'm afraid Alex is my date tonight." Max replied causing Adam to look at Alex who explained.

"I've been ordered to be his bodyguard."

"So you see she can't leave my side." Max said smugly. "Where I go, she goes."

"And where she goes I go." Adam said.

"How sweet, does the arrangement extend to home as well?" Max asked turning to Alex and commenting. "I mean I know you and your sister are close but that is taking it a bit far."

Before Adam could reply a familiar voice broke up the conversation.

"Maxwell Lord." Cat said from behind Adam.

"Cat Grant." Max smiled.

"Are you making more un-forfilable promises?" Cat asked.

"Not at all. In fact I was just explaining to your son that he couldn't cut in with my date."

"I hope you don't mind but Max owes me a dance." Cat said to Alex, taking Max's hand and leading him off.

"What just happened?" Adam asked as he watched his mother dance with Max.

"You tried to save me then got saved by your mother." Alex said as she led Adam off the dance floor.

"Do they have history together?" Adam asked.

"No idea." Alex said before asking. "You okay?"

"Sure, I guess." Adam said as he watched Cat and Max dance. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the attempted save. Did Kara send you over?"

"No, I've not seen Kara. She was with my mom. So what did he want?" Adam asked.

"Just to annoy me." Alex shrugged as Kara rushed over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said. "I have two people running interference." She said nodding towards Cat. "But I am really regretting giving up drinking."

"Seeing you're working you couldn't drink anyway." Kara pointed out before noticing Hank and Senator Crane dancing. "At least someone is having fun tonight." She commented as she took a photo. Seeing Alex's question stare she explained. "For Vasquez, there's a bet on whether or not the boss can dance."

"You know you two don't have to stay and look after me." Alex said. "You could go dance."

"Actually I have to go and find Cat's next dance partner. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. If Max really annoys me I'll just taser him." Alex shrugged.

"Good." Kara said before looking at Adam. "Are you okay? I should only be another hour."

"I'm fine." Adam said before she kissed him and ran off.

-00-

"Are you really going to follow us round all evening?" Max asked bemused as Adam sat next to him and Alex.

"Yeah. Unless Alex asks me to leave."

"Which I'm not planning on doing." Alex added.

"Have you been dumped? Is that it? Or is it you want me to reminisce about your mother?" Max questioned. Any answer was cut off by a loud shattering sound. Looking round Alex saw a giant flying creature break through the glass ceiling as the crowd screamed and scattered. Immediately alert to danger Alex ushered Adam and Max to one side.

As the creature swooped towards the trio Alex threw herself on top of Max and Adam sending all three to the ground.

"You okay?" She asked looking at Adam.

"Fine." He replied as Max asked.

"Shouldn't you be focused on saving me?"

"If you die Senator Crane is upset. If Adam dies my sister is upset. Guess which one worries me."

"And there I was thinking you were warming to me." Max commented as Alex helped him to his feet and tried to move him and Adam to another room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, hopefully." Alex said as they ran through a room with glass walls. "Preferably without windows."

Before they made it to the next room the creature flew through the glass and knocked the trio to the ground.

-00-

"Where are we?" Adam asked as he sat up. "And what the hell are we in?" He questioned aware he was lying in a layer of slime.

"No idea." Alex replied standing a few feet away. "When I woke up we were already here."

"And the slime?"

"We probably don't want to know." Alex said. "Just don't sniff it."

"Why? Is it toxic?"

"No, it just doesn't smell very nice." Alex replied as she wrapped her arms round her torso trying to keep warm.

"Do you know what took us?" Adam asked, carefully getting to his feet and moving over to Alex.

"A giant fly." Alex shrugged.

Seeing Alex was shivering Adam slipped off his jacket and wrapped it round her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just cold. This dress isn't the best choice of clothing to get kidnapped in."

"Well I personally think you look very fetching in it. Especially with the way the slime makes it hug your body." Max said as he sat up. "But you really need to work on your protection skills. I just hope your escape skills are better. So what's the plan?"

"Well we are sealed in, so we wait for the DEO to rescue us." Alex stated simply.

"That's the plan?" Max asked in disbelief as he stood. "Once again it falls on me then." He said approaching the entrance to the cell. As he reached it he held out his hand before being repelled backwards and landing in a heap.

"Everything above knee height seems to be electrified." Alex explained.

"And you couldn't mention that before I touched it?" Max asked grimacing.

"I could. I just didn't want to." Alex said as Adam smiled.

"Nice Alex." Max commented as he gingerly got to his feet and walked towards her.

"Well you do tell me you are a genius, I figured you'd work it out." She said.

"So back to waiting then?" Max said.

"Unless you want to touch the side again." Adam suggested.

"I get the feeling you don't like me." Max said to Adam.

"May be you are a genius with that insight." Adam replied.

"Not liking me could make Christmas awkward. I mean your mother and I are very close. We have history together."

"Max, shut up." Alex said.

"I'm just filling him in on all the years he missed." Max said.

"You think we could kill him and blame it on the alien?" Adam asked Alex. "No one need ever know."

"Tempting, but we'd know and Kara would figure it out and wouldn't forgive us." Alex said.

"So once again it is the alien he hates that saves him." Adam commented. "You'd think he'd be a little more grateful."

"I am not the enemy. My interests like in protecting the Earth and protecting humanity. You are too close to your pet alien to see the danger she poses." Max explained.

"The only time Kara has ever been a danger to anyone was when you poisoned her." Alex pointed out.

"That was unintentional, but it did reveal her true personality. I pity you for not being able to see that."

"You are unbelievable." Adam said stepping up to Max.

"Alex? Adam?" Kara called as she approached the cell.

"Stay back." Alex said moving towards the door.

"Why?" Hank asked.

"Firstly there is current running through the walls. Secondly we are covered in slime, it could be a contagion. We need to set up isolation protocols."

"I knew you wanted to spend some quality time with me." Max said smiling at Alex.

"Are any of you hurt?" Hank asked.

"Not yet." Alex said staring at Max.

"We'll get you out of there soon."

-00-

"So what now?" Adam asked as he sat in the isolation lab at the DEO next to Alex. Both had showered and were in DEO issued track pants and t-shirts.

"Forty-eight hours of observation to make sure we are not a danger to ourselves or others."

"How come Lord escaped this?"

"He didn't. He has his own isolation cell. Hank thought it would be better that way." Alex said. "Apparently it would look bad if Max was assaulted by his protection detail or of his protection detail did not actually protect him whilst being assaulted a few feet away."

"Are we likely to become a danger?" Adam asked.

"Probably not. So far the tests on the slime have not revealed anything worrying. It was probably just some sort of digestive enzyme." Alex said. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"So how do we kill the time?" Adam asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you have experience with this. I mean, you're the prison expert." Adam said standing.

"You just can't let that go." Alex commented.

"Let what go? Your criminal past? Of course I can't let it go. Maybe in ten years I'll get bored of it but probably not." Adam shrugged as he subtly backed away from Alex.

"Do you want to make it out alive?" Alex asked as they heard a bang on the window. Looking over they saw Kara.

Hopping down from her bed Alex went to the window and activated the intercom.

"Are you two okay?" Kara asked.

"We're fine." Alex promised her. "And if your boyfriend learns to grow up he may make it out alive."

"What did he do?" Kara asked looking at Adam.

"I just asked Alex for advice about how to kill time." Adam said trying to look innocent.

"What's wrong with that?" Kara asked looking at Alex. "But if you are bored and need something to do I have a suggestion."

"What?" Alex asked.

"First you need to know that Adam does not know about this."

"Know about what?" Alex questioned as Adam asked.

"What have you done?"

"I may have signed you up to a dating website. I uploaded your profile and you have had lots of hits. Everything is on that iPad." Kara said pointing to the device sitting on a table in the isolation lab. "I figured you could use the time to find a date?"

"Kara!" Alex snapped.

"Anyway I'm going home now so have fun." She said walking off as Alex glared at her back.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	30. Match Making

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he saw Alex typing away on the iPad. "Wait are you actually on that dating site?"

"I am." Alex said. "And I'm almost done."

"Anyone good?"

"No idea. I've not looked."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Making a profile for you."

"Why do I need a profile?" Adam asked confused.

"Because when I get out of here Kara and I are going to be having a chat and I can't guarantee her survival. And seeing you tried to save me from Max, I thought I could set you up with a replacement."

"She means well." Adam said.

"That is an overused excuse." Alex replied.

"We both know you won't do anything to her." Adam said.

"And why's that?"

"Three reasons. Firstly, you love her too much."

"Love only goes so far."

"Secondly she'll pull that sad puppy face which has you immediately forgiving her and making you think you are in the wrong."

"I'll wear a blindfold." Alex shrugged.

"Okay then, thirdly, you don't want to explain it to Eliza."

"I'll just cut myself off from the world. The way Kara goes on I am already a hermit so what difference would it make?"

-00-

As Alex woke a few hours later she looked round the isolation lab and saw Adam who was on the iPad. "Should I be worried?" She asked.

"What? No. You're awake?" Adam asked looking guilty.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked walking over to Adam who held the iPad above his head.

"Nothing." He said.

"And the truth."Alex demanded trying to get the iPad off Adam who continued to hold it aloft.

"Nothing."

"Give me the iPad or I will take it." Alex warned.

"No." Adam said holding it higher as Alex jumped and tried to get it off him.

"How much do you like your shins?" Alex asked.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Adam replied nervously looking down at Alex's feet and completely missing Alex's hands that started tickling him.

"That's a low blow." Adam said squirming as his arms dropped and Alex snatched the iPad from him.

"You've been looking at my messages?"

"Well you weren't going to." Adam pointed out.

"You're worse than Kara."

"No I'm not. Look, there are some sick people out there. I was just screening your messages to make sure none of them were contacting you."

"How sweet, now stay out of my profile."

"But whilst I was on your profile I did discover a couple who looked okay." Adam forged on.

"Then you date them." Alex shot back.

"Have you ever considered going on a date just to get Kara off your back?" Adam asked.

"No. It wouldn't work. She'd get worse. Wanting to meet the date, then spend time with them. She'd spy on me during the date and based on what happened in high school, dates really don't appreciate that."

"Can't you tell her about the date afterwards? So she thinks you tried."

"Then she'd want to know why it didn't work. Followed by dispensing advice."

"And that's bad?"

"Soon after Kara came to Earth she discovered teen magazines like Seventeen and thought that everything they published was gospel truth. So the advice she gives tends to be straight out of one of their columns."

"Which you don't need because you read all those articles when you were a teenager?" Adam guessed.

"No."

"Really? So you're telling me Kara didn't get all the magazines from your room?"

"She told you?"

"No. But that answer just confirmed it. I never pictured you as that type of teenager." Adam grinned.

-00-

"Hey, you've been released." Kara smiled as Adam walked through the front door.

"I have. So has Alex, so you may want to hide." Adam said as he hugged her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? She is really angry at you."

"Still? No. She'll be over it by now."

"Kara, she wrote a profile for me on the dating website as I apparently wouldn't have a breathing girlfriend when she got out and for the last three hours Alex has been listing all the sources of Kryptonite she has access to."

"She wouldn't do anything." Kara said looking less confident.

"I'm not so sure. I suggest you hide or come up with the best apology ever."

"I'll go and see her."

"Not the best choice. Alex doesn't want to see you until she has calmed down." Seeing how upset Kara was looking he added. "But we are going for a run tomorrow morning. You could meet us then, at least that way Alex can channel her anger into running."

"Why is she mad at me? I'm only trying to help."

"She doesn't want help."

"But there was a perfect match." Kara said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, GeekHunter314."

"I'll give you that, but don't you think Euler2.71828 was better?" Adam asked.

"The name was too nerdy. Wait you read the messages? Does that mean Alex did too?"

"Not sure about Alex, but I did. I even suggested to Alex she might want to consider Euler2.71828 or GeekHunter314."

"How did she take that?" Kara asked getting excited.

"She told me if they were that good I could date them."

"Oh." Kara said looking disappointed.

"I know you just want Alex to be happy, but maybe you need to consider the fact that Alex is happy with her life right now."

"But she could be happier." Kara pointed out.

"This isn't a battle you are going to win." Adam warned.

-00-

"Something on your mind?" Adam asked as he ran alongside Alex through the park the following morning.

"Should there be?"

"No idea, but you are pretty much going flat out."

"Struggling to keep up?" Alex asked increasing the pace.

"Not yet." Adam said matching her stride. "So what's up? Still angry at Kara?"

"You think?"

"She was feeling guilty last night."

"I gathered from the thirty-nine text messages."

"None of which you responded to." Adam said as they ran onto the pontoon that stretched over the lake. "She's worried about you." Adam added as they came to a stop at the far end of the pontoon.

"I'm fine." Alex said bending over trying to catch her breath.

"Well to be fair, that's kind of debatable. I'm not sure anyone who grew up reading Seventeen can ever be classed as fine." Adam teased causing Alex to glare at him before giving him a shove.

Not expecting the shove Adam lost his balance and went tumbling into the water.

"Adam?" Alex asked looking down into the water where Adam was spluttering. Meekly she added. "Sorry." As she reached down and offered him her hand.

What she wasn't expecting was Adam to take hold of her hand and pull her into the water.

As Alex emerged from under the water Adam was already scrambling out of the lake trying to get to a safe distance.

"You will pay for that Foster." Alex spluttered as she made it to the side and pulled herself up onto the pontoon.

"You pushed me in first." Adam protested.

"By accident." Alex argued.

"Are you two unable to read?" A male voice asked from behind them. "The signs clearly say 'No Swimming'. Yet here you are drenched from swimming in the lake." As Alex and Adam turned round they saw two familiar faces stare back at them.

"It's you two." The police officer from the night a few days ago said. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"We weren't swimming." Adam said. "We kind of fell in."

"We saw what happened." The second officer said.

"Adam? Alex? What are you doing?" Kara asked approaching the quartet.

"You know these two?" The first officer asked.

"She's my sister and he's my boyfriend." Kara said wondering what was going on.

"So you're the preachy sister?" The officer asked.

"The what?" Kara asked confused.

"Don't ask." Adam said as he tried to keep warm.

"So what has he done to upset you this time?" The first officer asked Alex.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you push him in the lake?"

"You pushed him in?" Kara asked wide eyed. "I thought you were angry with me not him?"

"I am. And I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Alex replied shivering as she looked at Kara.

"So you are mad at your sister but take it out on her boyfriend?" The first officer asked.

"It was an accident." Alex protested.

"Have you three ever thought about recording your lives and putting it on YouTube? You would make a fortune." The younger of the officers suggested.

"You have no idea." Adam said earning eye rolls from Alex and Kara.

"What exactly did you do your sister?" The older officer asked Kara.

"Nothing. I just tried to set her up on a date."

"With who? Reactron?" The older officer questioned.

"She wasn't that specific. She signed me up for a dating website." Alex said glaring at Kara.

"So you're single?" The younger officer asked.

"She is. And free tonight as it happens." Kara said sensing a new opportunity.

"Kara!" Alex shouted.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Well assuming you can make it home without breaking anymore rules or killing each other I suggest you go home and dry off." The first officer said. "I really hope will won't be seeing you again."

"In an official capacity." The younger officer added.

"Let's go." Adam suggested before looking at Kara and saying. "We'll see you in Noonan's."

As they ran off the younger officer looked at Kara and handed her a card.

"If you want someone trust worthy and law abiding to go on a date with your sister, my number is on the back."

"Farrell." The older officer snapped.

-00-

"You think she is okay?" Kara asked. "I mean she should be here by now. She should have been here forty-five minutes ago."

"She probably just got caught up with something." Adam shrugged, although he was also getting concerned.

"Could you text her? She still isn't responding to me."

"Fine." Adam said sending a message. "But I suggest that when she does turn up that you don't tell her about getting that officer's number."

"How did you know I got his number?"

"The plan was written all over your face."

"It is not like I asked for it. He just handed it to me." Kara said looking innocent.

"Not sure that is how Alex will view it." Adam replied as Alex walked into Noonan's.

"Alex!" Kara said rushing over to Alex and embracing her in a hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried."

"I'm fine." Alex said as Kara pulled away.

"What took you so long? I thought you might be suffering from the slime or the water, or that you had an accident."

"None of the above." Alex assured her.

"Then what took you so long?"

"I was watching Game of Thrones." Alex shrugged.

"The new season? Without me?"

"I told you what would happen if you tried setting me up again." Alex said.

"I thought you were ill, or in hospital or worse and you were watching Game of Thrones?" Kara said upset.

"Yes." Alex said as she walked towards Adam's table.

"You okay?" Adam asked when he saw Alex approach.

"I'm fine."

"Good. What did you do to upset Kara?" He asked noticing Kara looking less than happy as she sat down.

"I watched Game of Thrones."

"That's low." Adam said. "Especially as she was convinced you were in hospital. But seeing you are here now I'll leave you to it."

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I promised mom I would see her so she could check I was okay." He said before kissing her goodbye and adding. "Try not to upset Alex." He then looked at Alex and added. "Don't upset Kara."

"I'm sorry." Kara sighed when Adam left.

"For what?"

"Trying to make you happy."

"I am happy." Alex said. "Not everyone feels the need to date. Kara, I know you mean well, but I am happy with my life. I don't need or want anyone else in my life right now. Regardless of that though, unless I specifically ask for help you shouldn't interfere."

"You are the most stubborn person I know so you will not ask for help until it is too late." Kara pointed out. "And how come you get to interfere in my life but get upset when I try to help you?"

"Firstly, I am your big sister and it is my job; Secondly, you have never asked me to not help."

Kara opened her mouth to argue but couldn't think of a counter argument so shut it again. Instead it was Alex who spoke.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want another sticky bun?"

"Yes." Kara grinned. "So does that mean you forgive me for trying to do the right thing for you?" Kara asked hopefully.

"For now, but I will get you back for the dating site. I don't know how or when, but revenge is coming." She said causing Kara to look worried. Alex then added. "Oh one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Give me the card Officer Farrell gave you this morning."

"How do you know his name?"

"It was on his name badge." Alex said.

"Why do you think I have his card?" Kara asked.

"Because the second he asked if I was single you could see the cogs turning in your head. Hand it over."

"So you can ring him?" Kara asked excitedly as she handed the card to Alex.

"No, so I can destroy it before you do anything stupid, like ring him." Alex said tearing the card up.

 **-TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	31. The Date

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay...

* * *

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as Kara flew into the apartment and stomped to the bedroom.

"She lied." Kara said.

"Who? My mother?" Adam asked as he walked over to the bedroom.

"No, Alex."

"Alex? About what?" Adam questioned when he got the last answer he was expecting.

"Tonight. Dating. Everything." Kara said clearly upset.

"Slow down." Adam said not following the conversation. "What happened?"

"Alex told me she was working tonight."

"Yeah."

"Except she isn't."

"She's not?"

"No, she lied. She is in a bar, with a guy, on a date."

"How do you know it was date? Couldn't it have been a DEO operation?"

"I'd know about it….probably. And she is not that good an actress, she was laughing and smiling and hand holding."

"Couldn't there be two of them on the undercover mission?"

"I know everyone at the DEO and he wasn't one of them." Kara explained. "Besides there is no guy at the DEO you would want to hand hold."

"Good to know." Adam replied.

"Besides does this look like a DEO operation?" Kara asked handing Adam her phone, showing him a picture of Alex and the guy.

"You photoed them?" Adam asked in disbelief. "Alex will kill you."

"Just look at the picture. Does that look like anything other than a date?"

"Well no. But isn't Alex possibly being on a date a good thing?" Adam asked confused.

"She lied about it." Kara protested.

"If she had told you, what would you have done?"

"Nothing. Well be happy for her."

"So you wouldn't have followed her and spied on her?"

"No."

"Remember your face can't lie." Adam said trying to hide his amusement.

"Fine, maybe a little. But only to make sure she was okay."

"Alex can take care of herself." Adam said. "From what you said Alex hasn't dated much recently so maybe she needs time to adjust and get used to dating before she tells you and you start planning her wedding. Alex being happy is the important thing right?"

"Yes."

"Then give her a little space and let her tell you when she's ready."

"I hate it when you do this." Kara said heavily sitting down.

"Do what?" Adam asked worried about how he had upset Kara.

"This, being all calm and logical and right."

Smiling Adam sat down next to Kara and pulled her into his chest.

"My mother insists it is a genetic trait." He said kissing her head.

"Except she always says it only runs down the female side." Kara pointed out.

"I am kind of offended by that." Adam said drawing a small smile from Kara who snuggled into his chest.

"So, no DEO work tonight?" Adam asked after a few minutes.

"No."

"And no Alex?"

"Uh huh."

"So just us?"

"Just us." Kara agreed looking up at Adam moments before he started to kiss her.

When the mood was disturbed by Kara's phone ringing, Kara pulled away from Adam and glanced down at the offending item and said, reaching for the phone.

"I've got to take it, it's your mother."

Growling Adam got to the phone first and accepted the call. Not waiting for Cat to say anything he said. "She's busy." He then hung up before Cat could respond and silenced the phone before kissing Kara again.

-00-

"Your latte Ms Grant." Kara said, entering Cat's office the next morning. Seeing an empty cup on Cat's desk she said. "Oh, you've already had one."

"As ever your powers of observation are overwhelming." Cat shot back.

"Has something happened?" Kara asked confused as to why Cat was in so early.

"Yes, I am giving an interview at nine thirty and I need to prepare. A fact that you would know had you bothered to answer my call last night. Regardless, I need you to ensure there is a car waiting for me in ten minutes. Assuming you are available to work that is." Cat said.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It is hard to tell where your priorities lie."

"You phoned after nine." Kara pointed out.

"So you were aware I rang, interesting. And when did your job become nine to five?"

"We were..." Kara awkwardly started before she realised she had no idea where she was going. Fortunately Cat held up her hand and said.

"I am well aware of what you were doing. I really don't need details." She stated as Kara turned red. "If you were dating anyone besides my son how do you think I would react to your boyfriend hanging up on me last night?"

"Um, not very well." Kara guessed.

"Should I give you special treatment because you are dating my son?"

"Um, no." Kara said.

"Perhaps you should explain that to my son." Cat pointed out.

"Yes Ms Grant."

-00-

"Hey Vasquez." Kara said as she walked up to the operative in the control room.

"Ma'am. Agent Danvers is off site at the moment."

"I know she texted. Do you know where?"

"No, she said she had an errand to run." Vasquez explained.

"So not on a mission then?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Interesting. Out of interest were there any operations last night?"

"Nothing in the logs. Why was there trouble?" Vasquez questioned.

"No. Alex ditched me and I was wondering if it was a DEO op."

"No ma'am. It is all quiet at the moment."

"Oh." Kara said confused and upset as to why Alex would lie to her. She then paused and looked at Vasquez. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." Vasquez replied slightly nervous as to what she was about to be asked.

"Do you recognise this guy?" Kara asked handing Vasquez the phone.

"Um, no. But I can run him through our facial recognition software."

"That's okay." Kara replied. "Actually can you?...no actually scrap that….don't run it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no." Kara said torn. "Can you run it without anyone knowing?"

"Yes and no. Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers can access all the logs so in theory they could see."

"Then no." Kara said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Definitely." Kara replied.

-00-

"Hey boss." Kara smiled as she entered Hank's office.

"What can I do for you Miss Danvers?" Hank questioned, looking up.

"I just came round to say hi. Check you were okay."

"Please tell me you haven't done another interview." Hank said fearing the motives behind Kara's slightly odd behaviour.

"No, no interview."

"Have you broken my favourite mug?"

"No."

"Have you damaged DEO property?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you came to my office and are acting very strangely." Hank replied looking down at his desk slightly embarrassed.

"I'm worried about Alex." Kara said.

"Why?" Hank said looking up, immediately concerned.

"I think she is working too hard."

"Normally I would agree. But she has actually left the DEO on time all this week." Hank replied.

"She has? Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't push herself too hard." Hank assured her.

-00-

"She still hasn't told me." Kara said when Adam entered their apartment that evening.

"Perhaps it isn't what you think. It could still be something DEO related." He suggested as he took his jacket off.

"It's not, I checked with Vasquez and Hank. She is not involved in any secret missions. So why won't she tell me. She tells me everything." Kara said frustrated. Seeing Adam pull a face she asked. "What?"

"Technically that isn't true. I mean she didn't tell you about working for the DEO."

"Then she was bound by national security. Unless she is dating the heir to some throne, which she isn't, there would be no need to hide it."

"How do you know he isn't the heir to a throne?" Seeing the guilt wash over Kara's face he asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Kara?"

"Fine, I may have got Winn to run his face through facial recognition."

"Kara! Alex will kill you if she finds out."

"How would she find out?"

"The same way I did, you'll let it slip."

"No I won't." She said looking less confident.

"Alex will tell you when she is ready for you to stalk whoever she is dating." Adam pointed out as he hugged her.

"I'm not stalking." Kara protested. "I'm looking out for Alex. When we started dating she checked up on you."

"Something I still don't appreciate." Adam said. "But Alex is your big sister and she views being borderline psychotically protective as part of her role. She also waited until you told her we were dating."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kara asked.

"Why wouldn't he like you? Apart from the stalking."

"I don't know, but some people don't like me, like Lord and your grandmother."

"I can't see Alex dating anyone remotely like Lord or my grandmother." Adam pointed out. "Besides if he didn't like you Alex wouldn't date him."

"What if Alex is embarrassed about me?" Kara asked as more self doubt crept in.

"Why would she be embarrassed about you?"

"I was a little different in High School and I was always embarrassing her in front of her friends." Kara confessed.

"Kara," Adam said calmly and slowly, "I am sure Alex is not embarrassed about you. Just give her time. Let her tell you when she is ready. Don't force it." He finished as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alex." Kara said.

"Remember what I said." Adam warned as Kara went to open the door.

"Hey." Alex smiled as the door opened. "Sorry I missed you at lunch."

"It's okay. Where were you?"

"Just had some DEO stuff to sort out." Alex shrugged, missing the hurt in Kara's face on perceiving the statement as a lie.

"Hey Alex." Adam greeted from the couch.

"Hey." She replied as she sat down heavily.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked.

"Not really, it was just a weird day, well afternoon."

"In what way?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know exactly, it just felt like everyone knew something I didn't. Hank called me in and started lecturing me about my work-life balance. Then Vasquez asked about what I did last night and well, she is not normally one for small talk, then I'm sure Jones and Roberts were talking about me. It was just weird." She explained as Kara hurried to the kitchen so Alex didn't see her face.

"Have you done anything to start the rumour mill turning?" Adam asked innocently causing Kara to almost drop the glass she had picked up.

"Not that I know of. But then again, I work in an underground bunker where people are deprived of sunlight. Maybe they were just bored." Alex shrugged.

"So any news?" Kara asked as she brought a bottle of water over to Alex.

"Since you asked me four hours ago? No." Alex said.

"Oh." Kara replied, disappointment clear in her tone.

"Why oh?" Alex questioned. "Are you expecting news?"

"No." Kara said before asking. "So did you have a good night last night?"

"It was okay." Alex shrugged. "As okay as work can ever be."

"Work. Right." Kara said disappointed and upset.

"Why are you acting all weird?" Alex asked.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are, even by your standards."

"I'm sorry. I'll be less weird." Kara said, the answer confusing Alex even more.

"What's going on?"

"How do you mean?" Kara asked trying to look innocent.

"I mean, you are acting weird. What's going on?"

Kara's reply was cut off by her hearing loud sirens in the distance.

"I have to go." She said.

As Kara flew from the window Alex turned to Adam and demanded.

"Spill."

"What?"

"Whatever it is that has Kara acting strangely."

"She is just worried that you are not as close as you used to be." Adam said carefully.

"What? Why? She seemed fine two days ago. Wait, is this because I cancelled last night?"

"She feels like you don't share as much with her as you used to." Adam said hoping realisation would dawn on Alex who remained confused about her sister's behaviour.

"It was one night and I thought you'd appreciate the space."

"We did, well I did anyway." Adam said.

"But?"

"Nothing." Adam said as he stood and went to the kitchen.

"What aren't you telling me?" Alex asked as her phone rang. "Danvers." She answered. "I'll be right there."

She then turned her attention back to Adam and said. "I have to go. But this isn't over."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as Kara entered the bedroom a few hours later.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake anyway." Adam said sitting up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a mass pileup with a chemical spill that needed clearing up."

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Wait pileup? Not alien then?"

"No, why?"

"Alex got called and left in a hurry, I assumed it was DEO."

"No, definitely not DEO. You think it is him?"

"Him?"

"The mystery guy?"

"I don't know." Adam confessed. Seeing that Kara was looking upset again he stood and led Kara to the kitchen. "How about I make you some dinner?"

"You don't have to. You should sleep, it's late."

"I can't sleep if you're not there." Adam said. "And you can't sleep if you're hungry." He added as he took some food out of the fridge. "If there is a guy I am sure Alex will tell you, just give her time."

-00-

"Hey Vasquez." Supergirl greeted as she approached the agent the following day. "The boss or Alex around?"

"They were, they should be back any minute." Vasquez replied. "Nice work last night, you were all over the news this morning." The agent added causing Kara to smile.

"Thank you. Um, it didn't keep me from helping out here did it?"

"No. Nothing happened last night. It is starting to feel like the calm before the storm."

"So Alex wasn't called in?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Everything okay last night?" Alex asked as she and Hank approached Supergirl.

"Yeah, it was just a pileup. What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Adam said you got a call and left." Kara probed.

"I did, it was just a work thing." She said causing Hank, who was standing to one side, to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"A work thing?" Kara asked, not convinced, especially after her conversation with Vasquez, who was starring at her computer pretending not to listen.

-00-

"Agent Danvers." A DEO analyst said approaching Alex.

"Hey Collins, everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"The last two nights, it means a lot to Andy so have someone like you to come back to."

"It's fine." Alex said looking embarrassed. "Besides he's good company."

"And a good guy." Collins smiled.

"He is." Alex agreed. "I told him he call call any time, make sure he does."

"I will. Thanks again." Collins said walking off past Kara who had listened to the entire conversation.

"Hey." Kara said.

"Hey." Alex replied.

"You want to meet up tonight?" Kara asked. "I mean I understand if you are busy or have plans."

"No plans." Alex shrugged. "And I'm sorry I cancelled a couple of night ago." She added remembering what Adam had said.

"It's fine." Kara said. "And if you have plans don't worry about me."

"No plans." Alex repeated.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Alex said. "I'll see you tonight. I will even bring potstickers."

-00-

"Hi." Adam said as he opened the door and saw Alex on the other side. "Kara's not back yet."

"I know. I wanted to speak to you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because something is wrong with Kara and I want to know what?"

"Then why not ask her?" Adam said not wanting to end up in the middle.

"I will. But first I'm asking you. What's wrong with her."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You said she was worried we were drifting apart. Why?"

When Adam didn't answer she said. "Please, I need to know what is wrong with my sister."

"Fine. On Tuesday night Kara stopped off at Carvantes to pick up some take out."

"Okay."

"And she saw you."

"Yeah."

"With a guy."

"Yeah."

"On a date." Adam pressed.

"Ye-what? No. I wasn't on a date." Alex said confused. "Why did she think I was on a date?"

"Smiling, laughing, hand holding."

"What? There was no hand holding." Alex said.

"Yeah there was, I saw the photo."

"What photo? Wait Kara took a photo of me on what she thought was a date?"

"Yeah." Adam said backing away slightly. "And you were holding hands."

"We did not hold hands." Alex said. "The only hand contact came when I showed him how to slip someone a thumb drive."

"See that sounds like the type of thing you'd do on a date." Adam said.

"It wasn't a date." Alex said glaring at Adam.

"Ok, it wasn't a date. It was just a night you spent with a guy who you slipped a thumb drive to."

"Yes. I was doing a favour for one of the Agents. Their cousin needs to go undercover and wanted some guidance."

"Surely you can do better than that?" Adam said, but on seeing Alex glare at him he said. "Wait, you are actually serious?"

"Yes I'm serious." Alex said. "So Kara saw me, thought I was on a date and is now upset because I didn't tell her?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much." Adam replied.

"And rather than talking to me she started a rumour at the DEO that I am secretly dating?"

"Not intentionally." Adam said squirming. "She was just ruling out you being out on an undercover DEO mission."

"Why would she think I was on an undercover mission?"

"I kind of suggested it."

"Why?" Alex said stepping closer to Adam who backed into the wall.

"Well, she saw you on a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"But she thought it was and was really upset you didn't tell her and I suggested that maybe it wasn't a date, maybe it was a DEO thing."

"So it is your fault the entire DEO is talking about me?"

"I would not go that far." Adam said as Kara flew in. Seeing Adam backed up against a wall and Alex glaring at him she asked.

"What's going on?"

"Adam was just explaining why the entire DEO is gossiping about me." Alex explained.

"They are?" Kara asked trying and failing to look innocent.

"It's okay, it's my fault apparently." Adam said.

"Why is it your fault?" Kara asked.

"For suggesting to you that rather than hiding parts of her life from you Alex was just on an undercover mission." He then turned to Alex and added. "Which is a little unfair seeing you kind of were."

"Wait. You weren't on a date?" Kara asked confused.

"No." Alex said.

"But you were hand holding." Kara pointed out.

"She was slipping him a thumb drive." Adam explained.

"Is that a euphemism?" Kara asked confused.

"No." Alex said frustrated.

"So you're not dating?" Kara asked.

"No."

"And you were working?"

"Kind of yeah, it was a favour for a Collins. I was teaching her cousin about undercover operations."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing to tell. And I knew you would jump to conclusions, which you did."

"You were hand holding." Kara repeated. "I even have the photo to prove it." Kara said before closing her eyes and grimacing when she realised what she had said.

"I know about the photo." Alex said.

"You do?"

"Yes, Adam has already dropped you in it."

"You did?"

"Not intentionally." Adam replied. "You two clearly have things to discuss, so I'm going to go."

As the door shut Kara looked at Alex and asked.

"So you're not dating?"

"No."

"If you were would you tell me?"

"Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"So I don't embarrass you and kill off your chances before you start." Kara said looking sad.

"Kara, the only reason I wouldn't tell you is if it just happened. But I wouldn't then not tell you for days. If I ever choose to date I will tell you."Alex assured her.

"What if they didn't like me?"

"Then I wouldn't date them." Alex said hugging Kara.

Eventually Kara pulled away and asked.

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Alex asked confused.

"Date him."

"Who?"

"Collins's cousin."

"Kara! What have I said about you and matchmaking?"

"I have not done anything. I was just pointing out that it looked like you had chemistry."

"He's married." Alex stated.

"Really? Oh." Kara replied disappointed. "Does she have another cousin?"

"Kara." Alex warned.

"Just asking." Kara said innocently.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	32. Cat's Birthday

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. This isn't the chapter I had originally planned to run with next, but until that one is ready I hope you enjoy the following.

* * *

"So what are you doing for your mom's birthday?" Kara asked.

"Mom's birthday?" Adam asked confused.

"Next week." Kara prompted.

"She has a birthday next week?" Adam asked dumbly.

"Yeah."

"That's the first I heard about it."

"I assumed you knew." Kara said feeling guilty for revealing something she shouldn't.

"No, I mean it is not like I have ever been near her on her birthday." Adam said. "And she has never mentioned it."

"She does tend to keep it quiet." Kara said.

"So how do you know?" Adam asked.

"I'm her assistant, I know everything."

"Including how old she is?"

"A fact that is happily ignored and will never see the light of day." Kara said.

"So that's a yes." Adam grinned.

"That's a, my lips are sealed."

"Uh-huh." Adam replied before asking. "Does that mean there is going to be another CatCo black tie thing?"

"For her birthday? No. Absolutely not."

"So she doesn't celebrate?"

"Not in a big way, but she always has Carter on her birthday and they go out for dinner." Kara explained.

"Oh." Adam said sounding disappointed. "Well if that's their thing maybe she doesn't want me to know."

"I'm sure she'll invite you." Kara said trying to make him feel better.

"It's fine." Adam said. "She and Carter will always be closer than we are. I mean she has known him his entire life."

"That doesn't mean that you won't be close." Kara pointed out as she hugged Adam.

-00-

"Here's your lunch Ms Grant." Kara said entering Cat's office a few days later. But the second she saw Cat she knew something was wrong. "What's happened?" Kara asked. "Is Supergirl needed?"

"This is not a problem Supergirl can fix." Cat said as she abruptly stood and walked out onto her balcony. Confused by Cat's behaviour Kara put the lunch down and followed Cat out before waiting for her boss to speak. Finally Cat rested her hands on the railing and said.

"I just spoke to Carter's father-"

"Is Carter okay?" Kara immediately interrupted.

"He's fine." Cat said, touched by Kara's concern. "But I have just been told that he and his new fling are taking Carter away for two weeks."

"New fling?" Kara asked.

"Fiona the horse." Cat said drawing out the first syllable.

"Horse?" Kara asked. "For a minute I thought you were going somewhere else with that one...wait he is dating a horse?"

"Not exactly, just someone who is genetically close to a horse, right down to the laugh." Cat explained.

"Do horses laugh?" Kara asked confused.

"This one does." Cat said.

"Right." Kara replied sceptically. "So when are they going?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's kind of short notice."

"Please don't state the obvious." Cat said with a withering stare.

"Wait. Two weeks? So Carter will be away on Thursday?" Kara asked.

"Isn't that what I have just said?" Cat said snappily, clearly upset that Carter was going to be away for her birthday.

"Yes Ms Grant."

"You may as well cancel my reservation at Patzera."

"Cancel it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, there is no point in going without Carter."

"Couldn't you take someone else?"

"Why would I take someone else to Carter's favourite restaurant?" Cat asked.

"Because other people may want to spend time with you." Kara suggested.

"The whole city wants to spend time with me, but not at Carter's restaurant. Cancel the reservation and then use my newly freed up time to arrange a meeting with one of the many who want to see me."

"Yes Ms Grant."

-00-

"Hey!" Adam smiled as Kara entered the apartment.

"Hey."

"You okay? You sound a bit down." He asked as stopped peeling potatoes and approached Kara.

"Yeah, it's just that your mom is a bit upset."

"With you?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Um, well, Carter's father is taking him away tomorrow."

"Yeah she mentioned it when I saw her."

"You saw her?" Kara asked confused.

"Yeah, I came by to pick you up, but you were busy with the fire, so I talked to mom."

"And she told you Carter is going away?"

"She did."

"And that he was going to be away on her birthday?"

"Didn't even mention she had a birthday coming up." Adam said.

"She was really upset about it." Kara went on.

"Kara, she hasn't told me it is her birthday. So she clearly does not want to do anything with me." Adam said feeling rejected by Cat.

"Maybe she hasn't told you because she doesn't want you to feel like you owe her anything." Kara said. "Look, your mother, in case you haven't noticed, can be a little stubborn and slow to admit she is wrong. In your mother's view of the world she does not want to be a burden on you so she doesn't try to include you in things that really matter to her. But all that does is make you both miserable."

"I may not have known my mother as long as you, but even I know she is the type of person who goes after what she wants. If she wanted to spend her birthday with me she would."

"No, that's where you're wrong. Your mother is that type of person, except when it comes to you. Round you she tries so hard to make amends she is actually hesitant and unsure. She is still scared of losing you. She is so worried about pushing you away that she inadvertently pushes you away, but she does it to protect you."

"You have a very unique outlook." Adam said, not entirely believing Kara's words.

"But I'm right. It is like the letter. She was so scared of rejection she couldn't bring herself to finish it or send it. Sometimes she just needs a push."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I will set her up with a fake meeting on Thursday evening, which will really be with you. Then you turn up and take her out for dinner and a show. There's that new play on."

"Slightly convoluted. And if she really wants to spend time with me couldn't I just ask her to?" Adam said.

"No." Kara said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because, if I'm right about the reason for not telling you she'll come up with an excuse. But if we do it like this she won't be able to."

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Cat asked. "Kira has already left."

"I know. I didn't come to see Kara. I came to take you to dinner."

"I would love to go to dinner with you, but I have an appointment I can't change."

"Yeah, it's with me." Adam confessed.

"Have you changed names?" Cat asked slightly confused.

"Kind of. Kara put me down as Mr Danes of Triple G Enterprises so you wouldn't know it was me."

"Why would you want me not to know I was having dinner with you?"

"In case you didn't want to."

"I'm not following." Cat said confused.

"Kara said that you and Carter always spend your birthday together and well I didn't even know it was your birthday. And when Carter was taken away for the fortnight you still didn't mention it was your birthday so I just kind of assumed you didn't want to spend it with me. And I get that I am not Carter and you will always be closer to Carter but I was still kind of hoping you might want to spend the evening with me if you didn't have other plans, which I know you don't."

"Adam, no, it isn't like that." Cat said stepping round her desk towards her son. "You and I are still getting to know each other. I have missed so much of your life and I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel excluded. I just don't want you to feel obliged to do anything for me. What's that look for?" Cat asked noticing Adam seemed to be pulling a knowing expression.

"Nothing, it's just that Kara said that was probably your reason." He smiled.

"At times she can be very insightful." Cat said. "But unfortunately not as discrete as she used to be."

"She thought I already knew it was your birthday." Adam shrugged. "And she did refuse to divulge the year of your birth."

"I think you two need to freshen up your topics of conversation." Cat said.

"Look, spending time with you is something I want to do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Adam added. "And spending your birthday with you seems like a normal thing for a son to do. So shall we?" Adam asked.

"You're sure?" Cat asked.

"I'm sure. But before we go, your present."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh I did, Kara wouldn't let me leave the apartment without it. Happy Birthday." He smiled handing a box to Cat who tore off the paper to reveal a plain white box. Carefully lifting the lid off she found a silver frame with a photo of her and Adam.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

-00-

"No Adam then?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara on the couch.

"Nope, he is taking Cat out for her birthday." Kara said eating ice cream. "So it is sisters and ice cream night. Unless you are going to ditch me so you can go on a hot date." She suggested hopefully.

"Kara, this is growing old." Alex protested throwing her head back in frustration.

"What?" Kara asked innocently. "You told me to stop setting you up on dates, which I have. All I did was say I wouldn't mind if you ditched me so you could go on a date."

"Unlike last time you thought I was on a date when you sulked, spied and spread rumours?"

"Because you didn't tell me." Kara said defensively.

"There was nothing tell, it wasn't a date." Alex said taking the ice cream off Kara and eating a spoonful. "You're just lucky you didn't tell mom."

"Even I know that crosses a line."

"You didn't in high school." Alex pointed out.

"I didn't even know the line existed then. On Krypton mother daughter relationships were simpler."

"Mother daughter relationships are probably simpler on any planet that doesn't contain the Danvers' household." Alex pointed out as Kara took the tub of ice cream back.

"So that's a no to the date then?" Kara asked.

"That's a no to the date." Alex confirmed. "And one more word about it and I will accept Max's standing invitation just to keep you quiet."

"You wouldn't." Kara said

"You're willing to take that risk?" Alex asked as she took the ice cream back.

"No." Kara said as Alex grinned as she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

-00-

"Kira!"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said standing and hurrying round her desk to follow Cat into her office.

"What have I said about you and my family life?"

"That you supported me dating Adam?" Kara tried.

"I don't recall ever saying that." Cat said causing panic to spread over Kara's face. "What I do remember saying is that we need a divide, boss, employee. No blurring of the lines. Whilst you dating my son makes that challenging it does not give you the right to share confidential information you have from being my employee with my son."

"You're talking about me telling him it was your birthday?" Kara asked.

"Yes, something you know I keep private and I had chosen not to share." Cat said.

"You weren't telling Adam for stupid reasons." Kara protested before realising what she said. Seeing Cat's raised eyebrow she added. "What I meant was….was you were making incorrect assumptions and not realising that to Adam it looked like you were shutting him out. He wants to be closer to you, you just have to let him in."

"As a millennial I imagine you share the same delusions as all the other millennials that from watching Dr Phil you are a trained psychiatrist. It doesn't. Family relationships are complex especially mine." She paused and looked at Kara before adding. "Whilst I concede that your family is also complex, that does not give you the right to blur the boundaries between Kira the assistant, who's primary skill is discretion and Kara the girlfriend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Good, in that case you may go before I reconsider firing you."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said quickly turning.

"Kira." Cat called just as Kara reached the door. As Kara turned Cat said. "Thank you." Causing Kara to leave the office with a big grin in her face.

 **-TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	33. Bullied

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. In response to a couple I can't respond directly to:

 _ **Super Danvers**_ : The next one is a little angsty and the one after will be more angsty.

 _ **Kara Danvers:**_ Kara will be losing her powers again due to over exerting herself in about 3 chapters time.

* * *

"We're looking for Carter Grant." Adam said as he and Kara reached a nurses' station.

"And you are?" The nurse asked looking at Adam.

"Adam Foster. I'm his brother." Adam said.

"You have ID?" The nurse asked, resulting in Adam passing his driving licence over.

"And you are?" The nurse asked looking at Kara having scrutinised the licence.

"His girlfriend," Kara explained pointing at Adam, "and his mother's personal assistant. I think we spoke on the phone."

"Miss Danvers?" The nurse asked.

"That's right." Kara smiled.

"In that case, come this way." The nurse said stepping out from behind the station.

"Is he okay?" Adam asked.

"Physically it is just minor injuries. A few bruises and scrapes. However, he is very shaken and withdrawn."

"What exactly happened?" Kara asked.

"He and his friends were attacked outside the science museum. The good news is none of them sustained any major injuries."

"Attacked? By who?" Adam questioned.

"Some local kids, local bullies to be more accurate. Now school is out they are preying on different victims. Your brother and his friends fell into that catergory." The nurse said as they entered the hospital room.

"Carter?" Kara called as she rushed over to where he was sitting on a gurney.

"Kara?" He questioned nervously as he looked up avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at his torn shirt and bruised face. Instead of responding he just looked at his feet.

"You okay if I hug you?" She asked not wanting to invade his personal space if he had withdrawn back into his shell. When he nodded she wrapped her arms round him and said. "It's okay now."

"Can we take him home?" Adam asked the nurse.

"We can only release him to a parent or guardian." The nurse said.

"Carter is a very special, he is also very shy. He will be much more comfortable at home." Adam pressed.

"We have procedures for a reason." The nurse said, sympathetic but unmoving.

"But I'm his brother."

"With a different name and address. And you are not listed on his file." The nurse said looking over to Kara and Carter before glancing down at the file. "However, your girlfriend's details are listed on Carter's file and he is responding to her a lot more than he did to the rest of us." She said sighing. "This will be highly irregular, but let me see what I can do." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Adam smiled gratefully.

-00-

As they silently entered Cat's place Adam placed a hand on Carter's shoulder immediately causing his younger sibling to flinch and back away before hurrying to a wall.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Adam said feeling out of his depth as Carter stood trembling in the corner. As sweat started to roll down his forehead and his breathing became ragged, Kara heard his heart rate accelerate and knew a panic attack was imminent.

"Carter listen to me, focus on my voice." Kara said gently holding Carter's head and forcing him to look at her. "We are going to list the prime numbers okay? Say with me, two, three, five, seven, eleven." She listed relieved when Carter tried to say them with her. By the time they had got to six hundred and one Carter's breathing was almost back to normal and Kara drew him in for a hug which he willingly accepted. She then silently guided him to the couch and held him until he had fallen to sleep.

"How is he?" Adam asked quietly.

"Asleep." Kara said as Adam sat next to her and Carter. "Probably will be for a couple of hours."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dealing with panic attacks." Adam clarified.

"Alex. When I first came to Earth I used to have really bad panic attacks and she would help calm me down." Kara explained.

"With prime numbers?"

"Well yeah. They need a bit more concentration than just counting." Kara said before she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"I guess. It's just I can save complete strangers, lift buildings, but I couldn't protect Carter."

"You are not to blame for what happened." Adam said hugging her. "You can't be everywhere at once. And the most important thing is Carter will be okay."

-00-

"You want to talk about what happened?" Adam asked when Carter had woken a couple of hours later and was sitting between him and Kara on the couch.

"You wouldn't understand what it is like to be different and not fit in." Carter said.

"You're right." Kara said. "I wouldn't, because I'm just an alien who ended up having to go to Junior High School on a strange planet, where everything was new and different."

"It's kind of unfair you get to play the alien card." Adam said drawing a small smile from Carter who added.

"Besides you had powers."

"Which I couldn't use. People thought I was weird anyway. The last thing I needed was them to know I was a freaky alien." Kara explained.

"So how did you survive?" Carter asked finally looking up from the spot on the floor he had been transfixed with.

"To start with I hid. When that failed I tried to ignore it, but that never worked. I ended up getting more and more lonely. Then eventually Alex took pity on me or began to like me and started appearing whenever anyone tried bullying me. She was like my personal protector."

"I wish I had one of those." Carter said.

"Carter you have something I never had when I was your age." Kara said.

"What's that?"

"Friends. As long as you stick together you'll be okay. I'm not saying it will be easy, but together you guys can get through anything." Kara smiled.

"You didn't have friends?" Carter asked.

"No. As Alex put it, I was a freak. It didn't exactly make me popular." Kara shrugged earning a hug from Carter. "It's fine." Kara said awkwardly. "Well not fine fine, but it's okay, I accepted it and I had Alex."

"And now you have us." Carter said.

-00-

"Can't I play on my computer?" Carter asked after dinner as the trio stood in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Once we're done." Adam said, not wanting Carter to sit by himself and focus on what had happened.

"But I have been in hospital. Shouldn't I be resting?"

"I don't remember a doctor telling me you couldn't help with the dishes." Adam said.

"Can't you use your powers to finish this quicker?" Carter asked Kara.

"No." Adam said before looking at Kara and saying. "Don't encourage him to take short cuts."

"I didn't do anything." Kara protested.

"Why can't she use her powers?" Carter asked.

"If she over uses her powers she can drain her cells and lose her powers." Adam explained.

"Like a few months ago?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Adam said.

"But that wasn't caused by me using my powers to do the dishes." Kara pointed out.

"No, it was caused by your guilt complex. But left unsupervised you would probably show the same level of restraint with your powers as you do with food. And never have any powers." Adam said as he removed his hand from the soapy water and put a finger full of bubbles on her nose.

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He grinned as Kara dipped her hand in the sink and splashed Adam.

"What was that for?" Adam asked.

"You started it." Kara said as Carter looked on softly smiling at the antics. A smile that was quickly removed when Adam tried to splash Kara and instead managed to half miss and get Carter instead.

"Sorry buddy." He apologised as Kara splashed him again moments before Carter joined in and splashed them both.

"Hey Carter, do you want to know Supergirl's dark secret? Her biggest weakness." Adam asked after a few soggy minutes of splashing and deciding it was time for a change of tactics.

"What Kryptonite?" Carter asked confused.

"Nope." Adam said staring at Kara.

"You wouldn't." Kara said.

"I would." Adam smiled before reaching out and tickling her. "She is really ticklish." Adam grinned as Kara squealed.

-00-

"What is going on here?" Cat demanded as she entered her kitchen and saw Adam and Carter tickling Kara, with the trio and the kitchen sides dripping water.

"Mom!" Carter exclaimed as he ran over to her accepting her hug as Kara turned crimson and Adam calmly stated.

"Welcome back."

"Honey! Are you okay?" Cat asked as she clung to Carter, surprised and relieved that he was so outgoing.

"We should go." Kara whispered to Adam before using her powers to quickly clean up the mess they had made, ignoring Adam's disapproving head shake. As they silently tried to slip past Cat and Carter, Cat reached out her arm, stopping them, before mouthing a 'thank you'.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked noticing Adam was being unusually quiet.

"I was just thinking about Carter and you."

"What about Carter and me?"

"What you went through and what Carter is still going through at school."

"You weren't bullied in school?" Kara guessed.

"No, I was. When I was in Junior High I was always picked on cos I didn't have a mom." He confessed as Kara squeezed his hand. "Then one day a transfer student came and their life was even more messed up than mine and he became the new target. I was so grateful it wasn't me anymore I never even considered what it was like for the new guy."

"There probably wasn't anything you could have done."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't have tried. You would have done."

"I'm not so sure. When Alex had graduated I just stayed hidden, trying to avoid trouble. I don't know what was happening to others." Kara said.

"Was bullying a big problem on Krypton?" Adam asked.

"Oh no. It was not tolerated in any form. But on Earth it seems to be a requirement."

"A rite of passage is how my dad described it." Adam said.

"Except it shouldn't be, especially for Carter. I could have done something but I didn't." Kara said.

"What do you mean?"

"I could have, should have, figured out what was going on and stopped it. Carter got hurt because I failed."

"You were off fighting a crazed alien." Adam reminded her.

"If I trained harder I could have defeated the alien quicker and made it back to protect Carter."

"Except if you, well Supergirl you, became Carter's bodyguard it would put Carter in danger."

"It sucks I can't protect him." Kara sighed as she leaned into Adam's chest.

-00-

"Your latte Ms Grant." Kara said placing the cup on the desk the following morning.

"Thank you." Cat said distractedly. "I need you to clear my schedule this afternoon."

"Already done." Kara said. As Cat's head whipped up to look at her she explained. "I assumed you would be picking Carter up from the science fair and spending the rest of the day with him."

"I will." Cat agreed.

"How is Carter?" Kara asked.

"Doing surprisingly well." Cat said. "Normally he shuts himself off from the world for a few days. But last night he was almost his normal self. I don't know what you and Adam did, apart from attempting to destroy my kitchen," Cat said causing Kara to redden, "but thank you."

"We didn't really do anything. We just talked." Kara said. "What is going to happen to the bullies?"

"I don't know. The police are taking the view they are only kids. Plus Carter's friends are less forthcoming with statements than Carter was."

"I'm sorry." Kara apologised.

"For what?" Cat asked confused. "You can hardly be held responsible for the lower than average intelligence of the officers I dealt with."

"I meant for not protecting Carter."

"You are apologising for not stopping him being bullied?" Cat asked.

"Yes."

"As a mother, I want nothing more than to protect my children. But they have to fight their own battles. My mother may have taken self sufficiency to extremes, but she wasn't completely wrong. Carter will one day have to learn to fight his own battles, otherwise he will never stand up for himself."

-00-

A few days later Carter waited outside the movie theatre for his friends to show up. When his phone buzzed and he saw the text message saying they weren't coming he sighed and put his phone away before walking away.

"Hey watch it." A large teenager exclaimed as Carter accidentally bumped into him.

"Um...so...sorry." Carter mumbled unable to make eye contact.

"Look who we have here." The elder, larger boy said. "It's part of the dork squad. Where's all your nerdettes?" Realising it was one of the boys who had beaten him a few days earlier Carter backed away straight into the chest of another boy. "Going some where?" The first boy asked.

"Is there a problem?" A familiar voice asked causing Carter to look round.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I think you are wrong about that, Kenny Miller."

"Ohhh, you know my name." The boy said unimpressed.

"I know a lot more than that." Alex said stepping forward. "Unless you want to be embarrassed in front of all your friends by me sharing all your secrets I suggest you let Carter go and apologise to him."

"Apologise for what?" Kenny Miller said defiantly.

"We'll start with assaulting him and his friends and end with you being scum." Alex listed.

"I can't help it if freak boy over there got in our way."

"What exactly makes him a freak, the fact that unlike you his IQ is higher than his shoe size?" Alex asked as Carter noticed Kenny Miller's friends were beginning to back away sensing the threat Alex posed. "I would have thought that a boy who still sleeps with a teddy bear and bed wets would have bigger concerns."

The silence that fell following Alex's comment was deafening and it took Kenny Miller a couple of minutes before he muttered.

"The loser is not worth it anyway." Before stomping off.

Alex then subtly flashed her fake FBI credentials at the others and said. "Consider this a friendly warning. There is a new FBI anti-bullying task force and you are all now persons of interest. I suggest you reform quickly before we make you reform." She paused then said. "Go" The command causing them to all scamper away.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she led Carter over to the concessions stand.

"I guess. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you know all that stuff about Kenny Miller?" Carter asked before whispering. "You're not an alien too?"

"No. Just as human as you." Alex smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked causing Carter to roll his eyes. "Fair enough." Alex conceded remembering Carter had hidden his knowledge about Kara for months. "When Kara said you had run into some local bullies I may have used my resources to dig into their background a little. But I will deny it if anyone asks."

"So there isn't really a FBI anti-bullying task force?" Carter asked.

"No idea, there could be. I don't work for them. But regardless, hopefully those guys will think twice before giving you more grief. But if they ever do anything to you let me know." Alex said handing him a card with her number on.

"And what will you do?" Carter asked.

"Make sure they're not a problem." Alex said.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Kara asked confused by Alex's presence and the fact she was escorting Carter.

Instead of answering Alex looked down at Carter who nodded and said. "It's fine."

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"The op got cancelled at the last minute." Alex shrugged. "So I thought I'd come by and I bumped into Carter who got ditched by his friends so I invited him if that's okay."

"Of course it is, but we may need more food." Kara said.

"Told you." Alex said to Carter. "She's a monster."

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"It's kind of true." Adam said wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulder before looking at Carter and asking.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Carter said before smiling at Alex.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	34. Alex's Past

**A/N:** This chapter is a little different than previous chapters and was sparked by the exchange between Eliza and Alex in 'Livewire' where Alex says she wished she didn't know better about people.

* * *

"Mom?" Alex asked confused when she saw Eliza waiting by her front door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Eliza said.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"Let's talk, inside." Eliza suggested waiting for Alex to open her front door.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, worried that Eliza was ill.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Eliza said stepping inside the apartment.

"Me? Why? What has Kara said?" Alex questioned, unable to think for any reason for Eliza's sudden visit.

"I've not talked to Kara." Eliza said before explaining. "This is about you."

"I don't understand." Alex responded.

"Sit." Eliza instructed. The command not helping Alex feel at ease. Hesitantly Alex sat next to her mother and waited. "I got a call from Detective Ellis." Eliza eventually said, the mention of the name causing Alex to pale.

"When? Why?" Alex asked, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"This morning, I took the first flight out after the call." Eliza said as there was a knock on the door. Hoping it wasn't Kara Alex stood and walked to answer it.

"Alex, we need to talk." Hank said as Alex opened the door.

"Now really isn't a good time." Alex said not wanting to explain Hank to her mother.

"There won't be a good time for this." Hank said pushing his way past Alex.

"You?" Eliza asked seeing Hank Henshaw, feeling her anger rise. "What are you doing here?" She demanded as she stood.

"Dr Danvers." Hank said surprised to see Eliza.

"Alex, I warned you about him. He is responsible for your father's death." Eliza said the anger in her voice was obvious.

"Dr Danvers, I am not the Hank Henshaw who blackmailed your husband into joining the DEO." Hank said.

"What does that even mean?" Eliza asked.

"We don't have time for me to explain this gently." Hank said before changing form and explaining before Eliza could recover from her shock. "My name is J'onn J'onzz, I am a shapeshifter from Mars. After your husband's death I assumed Hank Henshaw's identity so I could fulfil the promise I made to your husband."

"What promise?" Eliza asked trying to comprehend what she was seeing and hearing.

"To protect your daughters."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Your husband saved my life. I will forever be in his debt." Hank said changing back to his human form to make Eliza more comfortable. He then said, without giving her time to ask further questions. "I'm guessing you are here for the same reason I am. Sam Finn."

"Wait, you know? How?" Alex asked.

"I swore I would protect you, to do that I need to know everything about you." Hank said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened, but I will make sure he won't hurt you again."

-00-

"What's with the cryptic text message?" Kara asked as she and Adam entered Alex's apartment before noticing her foster mother standing a few feet away. "Eliza?! What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she enthusiastically hugged her foster mother. As she did so she saw Hank standing on the other side of the room. Pulling away she looked between them confused.

"It's alright, she knows." Alex said.

"Knows what?" Adam asked feeling like he was missing something.

"That Hank isn't Hank." Kara shrugged.

"Well that's cleared everything up." Adam dead panned.

"What's going on?" Kara asked still confused by Eliza's presence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie." Eliza said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kara asked. Noticing Eliza glance towards Alex, Kara turned to her sister and asked. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk, alone." Alex said before turning to Eliza and Hank. "Can you give us some space?"

"Of course." Eliza said as Hank looked on hesitantly.

"I'll be fine. Besides Kara will be here." Alex said to him before asking. "Perhaps you two can fill Adam in?"

-00-

The second the others had left Kara asked.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine." Alex assured her. "But something happened in the past that I never told you about. But the past has just resurfaced and I want you to hear this from me."

"Okay." Kara said confused as Alex directed her to sit.

"During my first semester at college my room mate set me up on a blind date with a guy named Sam Finn. We met, had dinner, had a bit of fun. Next day he calls and asks me out again for that evening. He seemed a little eager, but other than that he seemed kinda sweet. He was easy to talk to and intelligent so I said yes. At the end of the date he asks to see me the next evening, but I couldn't as I had a study group. When I told him, for a moment something seemed off, but then he was back to normal and asked about the following night. Despite something inside telling me something wasn't quite right I agreed, I mean it was kind of flattering getting all the attention. During that date

he seemed a little clingy but other than that okay. Again I ignored that little voice that was saying something wasn't quite right. At the end of the night he asked me out for the following night, but I couldn't make it as I had to finish some coursework. This time he didn't take the rejection so well and the following night when I was in my room finishing my coursework he broke in and attacked me, well tried to. I managed to fight him off and he ran away. Only he was in such a hurry to get away he lost control of his car. When he woke a few hours later in hospital the police were waiting for him. Over the next few days I spent a lot of time with the police giving statements. Turns out I was lucky, others weren't. I escaped with bruises and scrapes. But he had attacked at least three other women, one of them is still in a coma."

As Kara listened she felt a torrent of emotion run through her, concern for Alex, betrayal over not being told, guilt for not being able to protect Alex, sadness that Alex was obviously still not telling her the full story. But the emotion that was building the most was anger. Anger towards the attacker, anger towards Alex and Eliza for not telling her and anger at herself for failing Alex. Trying to bury the anger and focus on what her sister needed she wrapped her arms round Alex and hugged her.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said although her normally calm exterior was breaking down.

"Why are you telling me now?" Kara eventually asked, restraining herself from asking why she hadn't been told before.

"He was being transferred and he escaped. The detective in charge of the case thinks there is a small chance he may come after me."

"You're in danger?" Kara asked standing. "Why aren't you at the DEO? He can't get you there. I'll take you."

"Slow down." Alex said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alex, you're in danger."

"We don't know he would try to find me or that he could. Even if he did I can take care of myself, especially as I have two overprotective aliens behind me." She said hoping if she sounded relaxed Kara would be relaxed. "What happened, happened a long time I go." Alex shrugged. "I moved on with my life and I am not going change the way I live because he escaped. I will be fine."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked when Kara flew in through the window later that evening.

"Eliza and Hank told you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Adam said. "How's Alex?"

"She says she is okay, but I guess there's no way of knowing. She used to be so bad at lying, but now it seems like she keeps everything from me."

"She just hid the truth to protect you." Adam pointed out.

"I don't need protecting." Kara said, the anger obvious in her voice.

"If she had told you when it happened, what would you have done?" Adam asked.

"Gone after him."

"Alex didn't want you to be placed in danger by you using your powers. She probably thought that if she told you you would have come out or used your abilities and become a target."

"Then why not tell me afterwards?" Kara asked.

"Probably because it is Alex and she wanted to put the past behind her." Adam said holding Kara.

"Alex has always been there for me, but the one time she needed someone she didn't come to me." Kara said sadly.

"To protect you." Adam said. "But she has come to you now and although she may not fully admit it, she needs you and I don't mean Supergirl you, I mean Kara you. You should stay with her."

"She sent me away."

"Probably because she thought you needed space. You are not good at hiding your emotions." Adam reminded her. "Alex will know how upset and angry you are. She probably thought you needed some time."

"People always send me away." Kara said sadly.

"I'm not sending you anywhere." Adam said hugging her. "But I really think that no matter what she says Alex needs you right now."

-00-

"Kara?" Hank asked when he opened the door and saw her standing on the other side.

"Hank? Has something happened?" Kara asked immediately concerned by his presence.

"No. I'm just here to make sure nothing happens to Alex."

"I don't need protection." Alex shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

"Yes you do." Kara and Hank said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked.

"I'm staying here tonight." Kara said.

"You are?" Alex asked walking towards the door. "Why?"

"Because you need your sister. And I am a way better room mate than Hank." She said before glancing at Hank and saying. "No offence."

"Its okay." Hank said. "Do not leave Alex alone. I'll pick her up for work tomorrow."

"Again, I don't need protection." Alex complained.

"This isn't negotiable." Hank said before looking at Kara and adding. "Call me if you need anything."

"Where's Eliza?" Kara asked as Hank left.

"Hotel. I have enough to think about without mom's criticism."

"She came down here for you." Kara reminded her.

"And I appreciate that, but I really can't cope with her twenty-four seven right now. Mom and I in a confined space won't end well. But I will see her tomorrow before she goes home."

"She's flying back tomorrow?"

"She has work." Alex shrugged before asking. "So why are you here? I really don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. But you still need a sister." Kara said hugging Alex.

"I really do." Alex said drawing comfort from Kara's presence. Eventually Alex added. "Kara, I know you are angry and hurt that I didn't tell you, but I did it to protect you."

"I know." Kara said.

Alex wanted to say more, recognising the same hurt in Kara's voice as was there when the DEO had captured her, but she didn't know what to say so remained silent.

-00-

Several hours later Kara was pacing Alex's apartment when she heard her sister's heartbeat start to accelerate before she started to whimper in her sleep. As the whimpers became cries Kara rushed to her side and woke her, surprised when Alex woke up thrashing and punched her.

"Alex, it's me. You're okay." Kara said, unfazed by the punch but worried about Alex's hand.

"Kara?" Alex asked shakily as she tried to get her bearings.

"Yeah, you're safe." Kara said pulling Alex in for a hug.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare." Kara said holding Alex tightly.

When Alex finally pulled away Kara asked. "Finn?" Without making eye contact Alex nodded before looking in confusion at her hand.

"It may be a little sore, you punched me." Kara said disappearing for a couple of seconds before returning with an icepack.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said.

"It's not like it hurt me." Kara shrugged. "Your hand though I'm a little worried about."

"It'll be fine. I've had worse." Alex said holding the ice to her hand.

Kara carefully watched Alex for a couple of minutes before asking.

"Do you have nightmares about him a lot?"

"About Finn? No. Not anymore. I guess talking about it just dislodged some old memories."

"So you used to have lots of nightmares?" Kara pressed.

"I guess." Alex said concentrating very hard on her hand and not looking at Kara.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"When you told me I felt so angry and betrayed I forgot that you were the person who was hurt. Instead of thinking about you, I just thought about me."

"Hey, I was the one who lied to you." Alex said. "You have every right to feel angry."

"No I don't. Especially at you. I will make it up to you." Kara said hugging Alex.

-00-

"Hey Winn." Kara said approaching his desk the next morning.

"Hey, you okay, you look a little stressed. You haven't lost your powers have you?"

"I'm fine. But I need a favour." Kara said. "Can we go to the office?"

"Of course." Winn said standing, curious about Kara's behaviour.

As they walked to the elevators Kara explained.

"I need you to find someone for me. I can give you a photo, can you do some sort of facial recognition thing with it."

"Sure, I guess. But running it for the City could take a while."

"That's the thing they may not be, well probably aren't, in National City."

"Where are they?" Winn asked as they entered the elevator.

"No idea. I can tell you the last place they were seen though."

"So you want me to search for someone who could be anywhere in the US?" Winn asked.

"Technically they could be anywhere." Kara confessed.

"You know that is going to take a long time to run? And by a long time I mean a long time. At least days."

"It's important." Kara said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I will do what I can, but I'm an IT guy not a miracle worker." Winn said chuckling at his own take on Dr McCoy. When Kara did not laugh along side him he muttered as he unlocked the office door. "Sorry, clearly we're not in the mood for jokes."

"Sorry." Kara apologised knowing Winn was just trying to cheer her up. "But this is important."

"Is whoever it is we're looking for in trouble?" Winn asked.

"Not until I find him."

"Wait, what? Oh god is it Adam? Is he absent without leave? Is this going to get me murdered by Cat Grant?"

"It's not Adam." Kara assured him. "But I don't want you to tell Adam what we're doing. In fact I don't want you to tell anyone. Not even Alex."

"Okay." Winn said confused. "So who are we looking for?"

"His name is Sam Finn. He escaped during a prisoner transfer two days ago."

"Aren't the police looking for him?" Winn asked.

"They are. But I want to make sure he goes back to where he belongs." Kara said before turning her head, seemingly looking at a spot on the wall. "I need to go, there's a fire." Her quick exit saving her from having to answer more of Winn's questions.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Adam asked Alex as she and Hank entered his and Kara's apartment a couple of days later.

"I'm fine." She said automatically. "How's Kara?"

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"She's hurt and confused and worried about you." Adam said. "And I'm worried about her. Since she found out she has been working triple time as Supergirl. She hasn't actually come home yet as she is rescuing pets and helping to build houses."

"We saw." Hank said.

"I'm worried she is pushing herself too hard." Adam added.

"She is." Alex said. "That's why we're here."

"You're both going to talk to her?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to talk to her. Hank mistakenly believes I need a bodyguard and refuses to leave me alone."

"So, I take it there is no news on Finn then?" Adam asked.

"None." Alex said. "Which is even more reason to believe he is not stupid enough to come here, which highlights the fact I don't need a bodyguard."

"Until he is caught you are not being left alone." Hank said, the tone implying they had had the debate several times over the previous few days. Recognising the tension between them Adam asked.

"So what's your plan?" Before clarifying. "With Kara. Because I don't think a lecture will help. She thinks she's lost you and you don't need her."

"That's the other reason I'm here." Alex said. "I want to make it right, but she has been avoiding being alone with me."

"I think she has been avoiding everyone." Adam said.

"For the record if Kara keeps pushing herself I will be talking to her and telling her to take a break from the DEO." Hank said.

"No no no. That would be bad, very bad." Adam said. "Right now Kara needs to feel needed. If you shut her out of the DEO she'll push herself harder in her other Supergirl activities."

"I'll give you both two days to get her to tone it down. After that I get involved." Hank said as his phone rang. As he stepped to one side and answered the call Adam asked Alex.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am. Apart from being worried about Kara."

"Alex, we need to go." Hank said ending the call he had taken. "There's a situation at the DEO."

-00-

"Hey, that was quick, I literally only just sent the text." Winn commented the next day as Kara rushed into the secret office.

"I'm Supergirl." She shrugged. "What have you got?"

"I think I've found him." Winn said.

"Where?"

"Before I tell you, why not just tip off the police?"

"So he can escape again? He deserves to pay." Kara said.

"Wait, pay? What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Make sure he is no longer a threat." Kara said darkly. "So where is he?"

"I don't think it is a good idea telling you." Winn said.

"Winn, tell me." Kara said.

"You know I hate saying no to you. But no." Winn said nervously.

"Winn, you are being ridiculous." Kara said moving to the computer and reading the details for herself.

"Kara, I can not let you leave." Winn said blocking the door with his body.

"Winn, you know this is stupid, I can just move you." Kara said.

"But you won't." Winn said trying to sound confident. "Look, I don't know how you know Finn or what he has done to you, but you can't become a vigilante, if you do, everything you have done will be for nothing. Let the police handle this."

"I have to be the one to stop him." Kara said angry and upset.

"No you don't." Winn said.

"What's going on?" Adam said walking up behind Winn.

"Thank god you're here." Winn sighed.

"What's happened?" Adam asked before seeing the picture on the screen on the far side of the office.

"You helped her search for Finn?" Adam asked.

"She asked me to. And I found him. But now she wants to go Beatrix Kiddo on him."

"Kara this isn't you." Adam said. "I know you are feeling angry and betrayed, but this won't help. If you do this you can never take it back. Is that really what you want? You think that it's what Alex wants?"

"No. But what am I meant to do? Why have powers if I can't protect the people I care about?"

"You do protect all of us. Time and again. But just like you can't save everyone, you can't always be there for all of us." Adam reasoned before looking at Winn and suggesting. "Winn, why don't you tip off the manhunt?"

"Right, I'll go make that call." Winn said squeezing past Cat's son leaving Kara and Adam staring at each other.

"Kara, I know you don't really want to hurt him. You know it is the wrong thing to do. You are a good person, don't let people like Finn bring you down to their level." Seeing Kara's shoulders drop in defeat he stepped towards her and pulled her into him, relieved when he felt Kara relax in his arms.

"I feel so powerless." Kara said into his chest. "I failed Alex."

"You have failed no one. There was nothing you could have done back then. What you can do though is be there for Alex now."

"She doesn't need me. She never has." Kara said sadly.

"That's not true."

-00-

"No bodyguard tonight?" Adam asked noticing Hank was not shadowing Alex.

"No, Finn is back behind bars, so I lose my unneeded escort." Alex said. "How's Kara?"

"I'm worried. When she found out where Finn was she was going to go after him. If Winn and I hadn't stopped her I honestly don't know what she would have done. She feels like she failed you. Too compensate she has gone into Supergirl overdrive. At this rate she is going to blow out her powers or hurt someone."

"I know."

"I can't help her." Adam said. "She needs you. And she needs to feel needed by you."

"I know. You think you can give us some space this evening?" Alex asked.

"Not a problem. But please make sure she takes a break."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as Kara flew through the window.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Kara asked confused.

"I'm fine. I'm here for pizza night."

"We're having that?"

"We are."

"Where's Adam?"

"Gone out with some guys from work, so no need to order a token salad." Alex explained.

"Aren't we missing the pizza?" Kara asked, noticing the lack of boxes.

"It's coming. But first, we need to talk." Alex said.

"About?"

"Me, you, Finn, us." Alex listed.

"What's there to talk about?" Kara asked. "He is back behind bars."

"Which I gather I have you to thank for." Alex said.

"Winn did the hard work. I did nothing." Kara said.

"Kara I know you're mad at me for keeping things from you." Alex started. "But, I'm the big sister, it my job to protect you, not the other way round."

"I'm the one with powers." Kara pointed out.

"Which you weren't using back then."

"If I thought they could have protected you I would have used them."

"I know, but I didn't want to use them back then because I wanted you to be safe."

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you."

"You had just been attacked, you should have been worrying about you not me."

"Kara there was nothing I wanted more than a hug from you. But I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not that fragile."

"That's not what I meant." Alex said. "If I had told you, you would have felt the same way you do now and I didn't want that. Your strongest power is your faith in people, I didn't want to be responsible for destroying that." She added only to be interrupted by her phone.

"Danvers…..Where?….Yes, she's with me, correction she's on her way." Alex said noticing Kara was already out of the window.

-00-

"So what do we know?" Alex asked as she hurried to the scene to rendezvous with her team.

"The alien is a species called Herelm. There physiology has a lot of commonality with plants." Hank explained over the phone.

"Pardon?" Alex asked as she weaved through traffic.

"They are humanoid but plant like." Hank repeated. "If you get too close it will attack you with a tentacle that it uses to kill you and absorb nutrients."

"So we are taking on a man eating, human looking plant?" Alex asked.

"Something like that." Hank said. "Only this one is also armed with a sort of plasma gun."

"Great. So do we have some special weed killer to use?"

"In a way. Bastnaesite can weaken it. Supergirl is heading to Mountain Pass now to get some. All your team needs to do is the contain the situation until she gets back." Hank explained.

"Anything else I need to know?" Alex asked.

"I'll let you know if there is, we are still looking through the archives." Hank said as Alex arrived at the scene where her containment team were already waiting for her.

As Alex cut the connection she approached the team and took the tac vest and weapons Miller held out to her.

"So what's the plan boss?" He asked.

"Locate and contain until Supergirl arrives with the weed killer." Alex said. "If you see it report the position and back off. Do not engage."

-00-

"I am on the roof of Dymock Towers. Target sighted." Alex said quietly over the radio link ten minutes later.

"Do not engage." Hank warned.

"That may be a little tricky." Alex said as the alien turned and saw Alex.

"Do not fire." Hank said. "Intel suggests that the lead in the bullets will increase its power."

"Am I allowed to throw stones?" Alex asked, unimpressed by how late the intel was filtering through.

"As long as they don't have lead in, sure." Hank replied as Alex scrambled across the roof top as the alien started to fire on her.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Supergirl said as the ventilation duct that Alex was hiding behind was blown away by the alien.

"Quicker would be better." Alex said as she sprinted across the roof top towards a small brick wall.

As a blast from the alien's gun grazed Alex thigh she yelped in pain and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop just before the edge. Quickly she rose to her feet and looked for another hiding point only for the alien to stand before her.

"Time to die, human." The alien said as a tentacle shot out from it's palm towards Alex. In response Alex launched herself off the edge of the roof of the sixty-one floor sky scraper and plummeted towards the ground.

With just ten stories to go Alex felt two arms wrap round her before she found her self soaring upwards and sideways. Seconds later she was deposited on the ground in what looked like the middle of nowhere before Supergirl flew off.

Relieved to still be alive she sat on the ground and tried to stop the bleeding from her leg. She had barely had time to dress the wound and get to her feet again when Supergirl landed before her.

"What were you thinking?" Kara asked, her anger palpable. "What if I hadn't got there in time? You don't just throw yourself off a skyscraper. If I had been two seconds later you would be dead."

"Kara, I knew you would save me." Alex said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you always do."

"I didn't with Finn." Kara said.

"You never knew I was in danger. I didn't know I was in danger until it was too late." Alex countered. "But when it has mattered you have always been there getting me out of trouble. And for that I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because saving me isn't your job. You shouldn't be looking after me, I should be looking after you."

"Again, I'm the one with powers." Kara pointed out.

"And you use them to save the world. You shouldn't have to worry about me too." Alex said before adding. "And if you keep pushing yourself like you have you are going to burn out."

"Saving people helps me feel better."

"I get that, I do. And I am sorry that I have made you feel angry and betrayed. But please don't push yourself."

"I don't." Kara said. "Feel angry and betrayed. I mean I did at first, but now I just feel mad at myself. I should have been there for you. What kind of sister am I not to notice something was wrong? I hate feeling like I have let you down."

"Hey, you have never let me down." Alex said hugging her. After a few seconds Kara quietly asked.

"Why do you keep shutting me out?" The question causing Alex to pull away from Kara and look her in the eyes.

"The only times I have hidden things from you is when I have been trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection anymore, I'm not a little kid."

"You are still, and always will be, my little sister." Alex said. "And I will always protect you."

"I don't want protection. I just want my sister." Kara said. "I want people to tell me the truth. I am so tired of people hiding things from me. My whole life has involved people lying to me. My parents lied about the future of Krypton, my mother lied about aunt Astra, you lied about your job and the DEO and you didn't tell me about Finn."

"I'm sorry." Alex said hugging Kara. "No more secrets. But you have to promise you'll stop pushing yourself so hard."

-00-

When Kara and Alex finally arrived back at Kara's apartment Adam stood and stared at them.

"Problem?" Alex eventually asked.

"You promised you would get Kara to take it easy tonight."

"There was a man eating, gun carrying, humanoid plant thing. We needed her, I needed her." Alex shrugged. The sparkle in Kara's eye that the statement caused almost stopped Adam's interrogation, but not quite.

"And the jumping off a skyscraper?"

"How do you know about that?" Alex asked confused.

"Everyone knows about that. It was on TV." Adam said.

"Oh." Alex said wondering how long it would be before Eliza rang. Eventually she answered. "I knew Kara would catch me."

"Kara, who was meant to be resting?" Adam pressed.

"I can't control the timing of alien attacks." Alex pointed out. "And it was either jumping or being skewered."

"Are you okay?" Adam asked Kara.

"I'm fine, it was Alex who was shot."

"Grazed." Alex corrected.

"You still shouldn't be standing." Kara said helping Alex over the couch.

Seeing Adam put his jacket on Kara asked him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm assuming you're hungry, so I'm going to grab some take out."

"With extra potstickers?" She asked hopefully.

"As long as you take the rest of the night off." He said.

"And ice cream?"

"We'll see. I'll be back later." Subtly nodding at Alex as he opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as Adam left.

"Even Hamilton said it was only a scratch." Alex said.

"I didn't mean the getting shot and base jumping." Kara said. "I meant with Finn."

"He's back in jail." Alex pointed out.

"I know, but you still have to live with what happened."

"It was a long time ago."

"But still gives you nightmares." Kara countered.

"I'm not going let what he did define me." Alex said, not denying Kara's statement.

"You know, you are the strongest person I know? Human or alien." Kara said. "But it is okay to not be strong all the time. I know you want the past to stay in the past, but if you ever want to talk about your nightmares I'm here."

"I know." Alex replied pulling Kara into a hug before asking. "Are we okay?"

"Yes."

"So, can I stay here tonight?" Alex questioned, sounding hesitant.

"Of course you can."

"Good, because I really don't want to be alone." Alex confessed.

"You are always welcome here." Kara said. "And regardless of whether or not you want me, I'm always here for you."

"I know." Alex said holding Kara tighter. "Thank you."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next up Kara loses her powers (again).


	35. Over-Stretched

Kara flew through the air having just helped the fire department put out a fire. Worried about being late Kara flew faster towards CatCo. But as she flew she started to feel light headed and was immediately worried there may be Kryptonite around. Landing on the roof she surveyed her surroundings then scanned the nearby buildings with her X-ray vision, all the while feeling strange. Shaking off the feeling she changed back into her Kara clothes and went to the stairwell before jogging down the steps towards the office.

As she reached the door she tried opening it and was confused when it wouldn't budge. Pulling it harder she heard it rattle slightly, but still it wouldn't open.

"Stand back." A familiar voice said from the other side. Obediently Kara stepped back and watched the door shake slightly before finally swinging open.

"Hey Kara." Gary smiled as he pushed the door open. "That one is a real sticker. Maintenance were meant to fix it weeks ago, but I guess they forgot. It is a good thing Ms Grant never uses the stairs." He chuckled. "You have a good day now."

Confused and worried Kara stepped into the main office area and went towards her desk. As she did so she tried to use her super hearing. When she could not pick out a distant conversation she tried concentrating harder. Focused so much on hearing and not walking she never saw the desk until she walked into it, the edge painfully jabbing into her thigh.

"Whoa, easy there." James said, but when he saw Kara was wincing in pain he quietly asked. "Have you lost them?"

"I think so." Kara said rubbing her thigh.

"Should you be here? Wouldn't home be safer?"

"I'll be fine." Kara assured him limping to her desk.

-00-

Hearing a knock at her office door Cat looked up and saw Adam. Silently she pointed to the balcony. Confused Adam walked over to the door and stepped outside where he saw Kara sitting looking dejected.

"Hey." He said. "You okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked looking up.

"My mom told me to come down."

"She did? When? Wait she's here?" She asked looking at her watch. "I can't believe how long I've been out here. I'm so fired." She said standing.

"Slow down." Adam said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" He asked pushing her back down and sitting next to her.

"I've lost my powers." Kara said.

"I'm sorry." He said drawing her into a hug. "You sitting out here to absorb the sun?" He asked.

"No. To avoid the news. People are getting hurt and there is nothing I can do."

"The city can survive without Supergirl for a few days. Right now just focus on staying safe." Adam said.

"I feel so useless." Kara said, a bitterness in her voice.

"Hey, even you deserve a day off." Adam said.

"No I don't. I'm meant to protect people and now I can't."

"Kara, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything."

-00-

Looking up from her tablet Cat saw Alex hovering by Kara's desk. Sighing she picked up her phone and dialled Winn.

"Tell Kira's sister to come into my office." She said before abruptly hanging up and watching as Winn scampered across the office to Alex who then approached Cat.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"Balcony." Cat said pointing at the door. "Go through, apparently it is her office this morning."

Confused Alex stepped out onto the balcony and walked towards Kara who was being held by Adam.

"What's happened?" Alex asked.

"Solar flare." Adam explained as Kara muttered.

"I hate that name."

"Damn it Kara, I told you you were pushing yourself too hard." Alex said as she started to pace.

"You can't afford to lose your powers."

"You think I don't know that? People are dying because I blew out my powers." Kara said bitterly.

"You think I'm angry at you because you can't be Supergirl?"

"Why else would you be mad?"

"Because you have risked getting hurt. Why did you even leave the apartment this morning? You know you get into too much trouble when you don't have powers. And you." She said looking at Adam. "You are meant to have her back. Why did you let her come to work?"

"Calm down Alex." Adam said. "Firstly, I have only just found out and secondly, Kara is an adult she is quite capable of functioning in the world without powers."

"Not without getting hurt." Alex replied as distant sirens could be heard from the street below causing guilt to was over Kara's face.

"We need to get you to the DEO." Alex said. "We can get you under the lamps."

"No, I am not going to the DEO." Kara said. "I am getting real sunlight here. There is nothing they can do to help."

"Kara, we can protect you at the DEO." Alex said more gently.

"I'm safe here. And I will be safe at home."

"How are you going to get home?" Alex asked. "A germ filled bus again?"

"I'll worry about that later." Kara said.

"Putting off the thinking part is what got you into this mess." Alex said more harshly than she had meant to.

"Kara didn't go out intending to lose her powers." Adam reminded Alex.

"True, but we all warned her what would happen and here we are. And last time she was without powers she nearly died." Alex said before pausing and kneeling in front of Kara. "Let me take you to the DEO, you'll be safe there. We can protect you."

"No." Kara said shaking her head. "I don't want to be trapped there. I am fine here."

"Kara-" Alex started to argue only for Kara to cut her off.

"I said no. I'm not going."

"You two, off my balcony now." Cat ordered as she stepped out of her office onto the balcony.

Seeing Kara was starting to stand she added. "You stay." Noticing Adam and Alex were unmoving she added. "Chop chop. Shut the door behind you."

When Adam and Alex had cleared the balcony Cat sat opposite Kara and said.

"From the raised voices I gather your sister seems to be under the impression you are responsible for losing your powers. Based on the amount of time you have been on the news networks I tend to agree. The question is, is your behaviour based on a sudden ego complex and desperation to become a celebrity or the need to make amends for some perceived failure by you."

"I don't want fame." Kara said.

"So what do you believe you have you failed at?"

"Carter got hurt."

"That was weeks ago and you can't be held responsible for poor human nature. So what else?"

"Alex got hurt."

"She seems okay." Cat said.

"It was years ago. In college. She hid it from me. I never knew." Kara said before asking. "What is the point in powers if I can't use them to protect those I care about?"

"Having powers does not make you a god." Cat pointed out. "There will always be things that can not be done. Kara, you can't save everyone. With everything else in life you need to prioritise. You wear your heart on your sleeve, you want to help people and that is what inspires the people of this city. In some ways it is your biggest strength. In other ways it is your biggest weakness. It makes you over stretch and feel guilty for things you have no control over." Cat stated before briefly turning and looking at the sky.

"You told me your mother sent you here to protect your cousin." Cat said seemingly changing subjects. When Kara nodded Cat said. "It seems to me that you have filled the void left by him not needing your help and protection with a greater burden. You act as if you owe this city, this planet, something. But you don't and you need to remember that. You are surrounded by people who love you and would be lost without you. It is them that you have a responsibility towards. And it is them you need to trust. You need to listen to them and let them help keep you grounded. If they tell you you are pushing yourself too hard, listen to them." She paused and looked at Kara to make sure she was listening.

"You seem to believe that the only reason your mother sent you here was too babysit. But that isn't why she did it. That was a line she gave you to give you purpose, something to focus on other than the destruction of your world. The reason your mother sent you here was to live." Sensing Kara was about to argue, Cat held up her hand to silence her before saying. "I don't know what your mother was like, but she must have been a good person, because you are a good person. Trust me when I say your mother would want nothing more than you to be safe and happy. I know, because I am a mother."

"Do you remember what you said when I found out who you were?" Cat asked, not giving Kara time to answer she went on. "You said my advice makes Supergirl better. Do you still believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I tell you now. Go home and get some rest. Come back when your powers have returned and we will discuss your workload."

-00-

"Oh great." Kara said as she sneezed as they entered the apartment.

"Feels like you have a temperature." Adam said as he put his hand against her forehead.

"I hate human germs." Kara grumbled as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, unfortunately for you, they seem to like you." Adam said. "You sure you don't want to go the DEO?"

"To get a lecture from Hank?"

"I meant to stay under the sunlamps."

"No. I don't want to see anyone." Kara said before sneezing."I'll just stay in bed until my powers come back or I feel better." She added before standing and slightly unsteadily walk to the bedroom.

-00-

"How is she?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment a few hours later.

"Not great, but a better patient than you."

"She has only been sick a few hours." Alex pointed out as she went over to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you." She said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Her only answer was a grunt from somewhere under the sheets.

"You want something to eat?"

"Not hungry." Kara said.

"You're always hungry." Alex argued pulling the blanket down so she could see Kara.

"Not when I don't have powers. That is how sick I am." Kara said pulling the blanket back over her head.

"How about something to drink?" Alex offered.

"No."

"You need to drink something." Adam said as he approached the pair.

"Throat hurts." Kara complained.

"Which is why you need to drink." Adam pressed.

"Don't want to."

"Then suck on this." Adam said handing Kara an ice chip.

"Sucks being human." Kara grumbled as she finished the chip.

"You know what sick humans do?" Adam asked.

"What?"

"Lie in front of the TV and watch movies." Adam said.

"Like Frozen?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Like Frozen." Adam agreed as he bent down and scooped Kara up, carrying her over to the couch.

-00-

"Morning." Alex smiled as she stroked some damp hair away from Kara's sweaty forehead.

"Morning." Kara croaked as she hugged Alex.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse than Argo Fever."

"Don't know what that is, but I'll assume not good." Alex said as she extracted herself from Kara and handed her a drink.

"Hurts." Kara complained.

"I know, but it will hurt for longer if you don't drink." Alex said as she helped Kara take a few sips. "Do you think you can manage something to eat?"

"No. Feel sick." Kara said sadly as she coughed. "Where's Adam?"

"Gone to work. You are stuck with me today." Alex said. "But I am thinking I should take you to the DEO."

"No. I want to stay here." Kara said pulling the blanket over her head like she was trying to hide from Alex.

"You know I can still see you?" Alex asked.

"Don't want to go to the DEO." Kara complained.

"The lamps are there. They may help get your powers back quicker." Alex said.

"I can just sit in the sun." Kara said rolling off the couch and crawling across the room to where the sun was shining through the window.

"You're not sitting on the floor." Alex said, staring at the blanketed heap on the ground.

"You could move the couch." Kara suggested. "Or we can camp here, like when we were kids." Peering put from under the blanket Kara wore her best puppy face and pleaded. "Please, no DEO."

"Fine, for now you can stay here, if you eat and take some medicine." Alex conceded. "But you need to take this." Alex said pouring a cough syrup onto a spoon. "It will help."

"Tastes ick." Kara complained, pulling a face as she swallowed.

"Which it means it is good for you." Alex pointed out.

"Medicine on Krypton never tasted this bad."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked when he returned home. "And what's going on?" He asked noticing Kara lying on a pile of sheets on the middle floor.

"Camping in the sunlight." Kara said peering out from under a sheet.

"She refused to go to the DEO." Alex explained. "This way she got some sunlight."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ick." Kara said retreating under the sheet again.

"Has she eaten anything?" Adam asked.

"A little soup. But not much." Alex said yawning.

"I've got this if you want to go get some sleep." Adam said,

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Besides if she is still powerless tomorrow it could be a long day."

"If she is still powerless tomorrow I'm taking her to the DEO." Alex said as grumbling was heard from under the sheet. "If anything changes, call me."

"I will." Adam said as he watched Alex depart the apartment before walking over to Kara.

"Come on." Adam said lifting Kara up. "Now the sun has gone lets put you to bed. Maybe via the shower."

-00-

Adam had just put the coffee on the following morning when he heard Kara scream. Hurrying to the bedroom he saw Kara thrash in her sleep, gripped by a nightmare. Moving to the bed he held her shoulders and gently shook her trying to wake her.

"Adam?" She asked breathlessly as her eyes flew open.

"Right here. You okay?"

"Uh-huh, just a nightmare."

"About?"

"The normal, Krypton being destroyed, you and Alex getting hurt." Kara listed. "Me not being able to help."

"We're fine." Adam said drawing her into his chest.

"I know." Kara said drawing comfort from the embrace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kara said distractedly, still thinking about the nightmare.

"Ready to eat something then?"

"Can I have a longer hug first?" Kara asked still leaning into Adam's chest.

"Of course." Adam said kissing the top of her head, holding her until he heard her stomach growl. "I think that's my cue." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

He had just made it to the kitchen when there was a huge commotion from the bedroom moments before Kara came charging out.

"They're back!" Kara exclaimed happily as she hugged Adam too tightly. Hearing a strange cracking sound she released Adam and apologised.

"It's okay." Adam said wincing before pulling Kara towards him for a gentler hug. "I'm happy they're back. Just try to remember some of us are merely human."

"Which really sucks." Kara empathised. "I have a new found appreciation for your mother's germ phobia."

"Being human is not that bad." Adam said. "So does this mean your appetite has returned?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Pancakes?" Adam offered.

"You're the best." Kara said hugging him again.

-00-

"So, are you going to talk about it?" Adam asked as he cleared away the dishes.

"Talk about what?"

"What caused you to lose your powers." Adam pressed.

"I can't control losing them." Kara pointed out.

"I get that there may be times when you take on an entire alien army to protect the Earth that depletes your cells and causes you to lose your powers. And as long as you make it out okay I understand. But this time wasn't that. It was you stretching yourself too thin. It wasn't a blow out it was a burn out."

"You know I had this lecture from your mom?" Kara asked.

"Did you listen?"

"I always listen to your mom." Kara pointed out.

"I'm being serious." Adam said.

"So am I. Your mother is a great mentor for me."

"What exactly did she say?" Adam asked.

"That I need to pace myself and let myself be grounded by those around me."

"It's good advice." Adam agreed. "But it is not just the over stretching yourself, it's the reasons behind it. I know you hate feeling helpless and I know you were upset about what happened to Alex, but you can't always deal with things by saving the world. Sometimes you just have to accept your limitations and talk through your problems. You need to talk to me or Alex or Winn or James or my mum. We may not have super powers and we may only be human, but we may be able to help."

"I'm trying." Kara said leaning into Adam's chest.

"So, she told you to listen to me?" Adam clarified.

"Hmm?" Kara asked confused.

"My mother told you to listen to me?"

"And Alex and well everyone."

"But more importantly me?" Adam asked.

"Yes you? Why?"

"You're right, my mother hands out excellent advice." He grinned as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alex." Kara said as Adam started to stand.

"Why do you not look happy?" Adam asked confused.

"Because I sense another lecture."

"That is because she loves you and she is worried about you."

"You didn't feel the need to lecture me."

"Because I knew Alex would do it for me." Adam smiled opening the door.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine." Adam replied.

"You sure? You are moving weirdly." Alex pointed out.

"I may have crushed him with a hug." Kara said sheepishly.

"You did? That's great!" Alex smiled before looking apologetically at Adam and adding. "Not for you obviously, but it is great she has her powers back."

"Yes it is. So all you need to do now is stop her losing them again." Adam replied. "I'm going to grab a shower and leave you two alone."

As Alex sat next to Kara she asked. "So what brought them back?"

"Nightmare." Kara explained. "Fear induced adrenaline seems to be the best remedy."

"Well if you avoid losing your powers again hopefully you won't need any more fear induced adrenaline." Alex said before noticing Kara was not as happy as she was expecting. "What else is wrong? I thought you would be happier about the powers coming back. Was the nightmare that bad?"

"No different to normal." Kara shrugged.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for the lecture."

"What lecture?"

"The one where you go on about irresponsibility."

"I'm not going to lecture you." Alex said.

"You're not?" Kara asked confused. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Alex agreed. "But lecturing you isn't going to fix this."

"By 'this' you mean me?"

"I mean the whatever it is that is driving you so hard." Alex corrected. "Kara, all I want is for you to be safe and happy. So talk to me. I can't begin to understand what it was like growing up with so much potential that you were encouraged to hide from the world. But I do know how guilty you felt every time someone got hurt and you didn't help. Maybe what you are doing now is my fault because back then I just let you hide frustrations and guilt. I should have made you talk about it and we could have figured it out together."

"I think that is Eliza talking." Kara interrupted. "You are not responsible for my screw ups."

"I'm your big sister. You are my responsibility." Alex reminded her. "But I'm not making that mistake again. You don't need to take on the world alone and I'm not going to let you. So talk. Tell me what's going on in there." She said tapping Kara's head.

"I hate feeling helpless." Kara said. "My whole planet was destroyed and I couldn't do anything."

"You were twelve and didn't have any powers. There was absolutely nothing you could have done." Alex reminded her.

"Apart from do as my mother asked." Kara said. "I mean I know that wouldn't have helped Krypton but when she put me in that pod I felt that maybe by carrying out her wishes it would make the loss less bad. I know it's stupid, but I kind of felt that by fulfilling her request some part of her would live on."

"She will always live on in there." Alex said poking Kara's chest. "Part of her will always be with you."

"I know, but when I let her down, deep down I feel like part of her or at least my connection to her dies."

"You have never let her down." Alex reminded her.

"Really, because I was sent here to look after Kal-El, but he never needed me."

"You were not responsible for getting stuck in the Phantom Zone. And just because Kal-El hasn't needed you so far, I am sure that you will come to his rescue at some point."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's a man, he's bound to run into trouble." Alex replied before adding. "I get that you must have felt lost and I know I don't exactly know what you must feel having the need to protect Kal-El

when you know currently he doesn't need your help."

"Yes you do." Kara interrupted leaning into Alex. "You have always, mistakenly, believed that because of my powers I didn't need you, but I have always needed you."

"Then let me help you know." Alex said. For a moment Kara didn't respond, then suddenly she stood and walked to the window.

"When I became Supergirl I finally felt a sense of purpose to my life. I felt like I was making a difference, that I was helping people."

"And you have." Alex reminded her.

"But it also reminded me of all the people I didn't help when I was growing up. And now whenever I don't help someone, especially when it is someone I care about it just feels like I have let them down and I'm letting my mother down and I have let you down."

"You have never let me down." Alex said moving behind Kara and hugging her.

"Yes I have. You dealt with Finn all by yourself. I should have been there for you."

"That was my choice." Alex reminded her. "Kara, you can't save everyone. Even if you teamed up with your cousin people would still get hurt. Some people, like me, are too stubborn to ask for help and if people aren't willing to accept help you can't help them."

"I know, but I still feel responsible."

"Kara, you always see the good in everything, except what you do. Focus on the people you have saved."

"That's what I was doing. I just felt the need to save more people."

"What would have happened if there was a homicidal alien on the lose yesterday?" Alex asked. "What would you have done if I had been hurt?" She pressed, knowing it was a low blow, but hoping it would help Kara see sense. "Kara, I need you. We're a team. That doesn't work if you burn out. So next time I screw up and make you feel guilty please talk to me or Adam and let us help." She added before noticing Kara wearing a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Is there some script I don't know about?" Kara asked.

"Sorry?"

"You, Cat and Adam all seem to be speaking from the same script."

"Well, take that as a sign that we are right." Alex stated. "So are you going to listen to us and come to us for help in future and listen when we tell you to slow down?"

"I'll try." Kara said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	36. Lois and Clark

**A/N:** _Thanks to TheRocketRules for the suggestion with this chapter._

* * *

"Kal-El!" Kara smiled as Clark and Lois entered her apartment, moments before she engulfed him in a hug.

"Kara." He smiled back wrapping his arms round her.

"How's my favourite baby cousin?" Kara asked, knowing Kal-El always felt embarrassed by the reminder.

"Getting so tired of that greeting." Clark smiled before pulling away from Kara who still had a big grin on her face. "It's good seeing you." He added.

"I've missed you." Kara confessed before looking at Lois.

"Lois, this is-" Kara started only for Lois to jump in and finish.

"Adam Foster. Cat Grant's eldest son." Lois smiled before carefully looking at Adam.

"Is there a problem?" Adam asked.

"Just looking for concealed weapons. Your mother doesn't like me."

"Really? I never knew that." Adam lied, trying to be diplomatic.

"You're better at it than Kara, but your heart rate still increases when you lie." Clark said to Adam.

"Good to know." Adam said before looking at Lois and saying. "Any grudge she may or may not have has not been passed on."

"In that case it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I know lots about you."

"You do?" Adam asked surprised.

"Of course. Cat's mysterious son turns up, there's a lot of research that has to be done."

"She is not the stalker that she sounds like." Clark assured Adam as he shook his hand.

"Speaking of your mother, how did she take the fact you are meeting me?" Lois asked.

"We didn't tell her." Adam said.

"We thought it may raise a few questions like why we we're meeting and how I'm connected to Kal-El." Kara explained.

"So Cat has no idea we are meeting for dinner?" Lois asked.

"No. We thought it was better that way." Adam shrugged.

"Brave call Foster. Ten bucks says your mother finds out by lunch tomorrow."

"That's a lot of faith you have in my mother's investigative skills." Adam pointed out.

"I may disagree with her methods and not like her personally, but she is an annoyingly good journalist. Of course I will kill anyone who repeats that."

-00-

"Hey Jimmy." Clark greeted as he approached the table in the restaurant before sitting next to his friend.

"Clark." James smiled, not even bothering to correct him.

"Hi Lucy." Clark nodded.

"Clark. Nice seeing you again." Lucy replied before nodding at her sister and greeting. "Lois." She then looked at the other couple who were taking their seats to her other side and more warmly greeted. "Kara, Adam. Thank you for joining us tonight."

"I wouldn't miss this." Kara said warmly.

"Really? I would." Lucy said quietly enough for only Kara and Clark to hear.

"How's work?" Lois asked looking at her sister.

"Fine. How's the Daily Planet?"

"Fine. Well, run by idiots, but we're winning the battle. Did you get the book I sent you for your birthday?"

"Yes, thanks."

"And the note that highlighted the parts you were in?"

"I saw that as well." Lucy said. "There was really no need to include me though."

"Nonsense, we're sisters." Lois smiled. "So what did you think?"

"Of?"

"The book." Lois clarified.

"Oh, actually I've not had time to read it. Work has been crazy. Next holiday though." Lucy said not even sure where the book was.

"You should read it quickly, the second in the series is coming out soon."

"I can't wait." Lucy said trying to share in some of Lois's enthusiasm. "I saw dad, he misses you."

"I doubt it. You were always his favourite." Lois reminded her. "Which I'm sure makes James's life hell." She then turned to Clark and added. "Never forget how lucky you are not to have to deal with my father."

"I'm sure your father means well." Clark said.

"Or not." Lois said. "But I'm sure that is something you can relate to." She added looking at Adam.

"Me? Why?" Adam asked confused.

"Cat Grant. I mean, like good old dad, she's pushy, self centred, prickly-" Lois started to list only for Clark to cut her off.

"Lois."

"What?" She asked innocently. "I know you agree with me."

"I actually find Cat really nice, perceptive and easy to talk to." Lucy said.

"Which proves my point. I mean you actually like dad so I guess it isn't surprising you like Cat." Lois replied.

"Kara likes Cat." Lucy pointed out.

"Kara likes everyone." Lois countered. "She is far too nice to be corrupted by Cat." She said before looking at Adam and adding. "No offence."

"Cat is really supportive." Kara said, defending Cat. "She has been an amazing mentor to me. And her public persona is completely different from her private one."

"Well I'll be happy not getting the chance to prove or disprove that." Lois said.

"So Jimmy, how are you enjoying life away from Metropolis?" Clark asked deciding to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Good thanks. The job is good and the people are great. I mean I still miss Metropolis and the Planet, but I'm really enjoying it out here."

"If you change your mind Mr White still has a job for you." Clark said.

"I think I'll stick with here." James smiled.

"So are two sure you don't want to come to the awards tomorrow night?" Lois asked looking at Lucy and James.

"I can't." Lucy said. "I have to ummm-"

"We have a booking at Cervello's" James quickly finished, hoping Lois would buy the lie, knowing Lucy wanted nothing more than to avoid the award ceremony.

"It takes months to get bookings for there." Kara said impressed not realising James was lying through his teeth for Lucy.

"Too bad." Lois said before looking at Kara and Adam. "I take it you are sitting with the opposition tomorrow?"

"We are sitting with Ms Grant." Kara confirmed.

"Good, you can describe the look of defeat when I sweep the awards."

"Aren't you nominated as well?" Adam asked Clark.

"Yes I am."

"Better pray you don't win." Lucy said. "Not sure how Lois would take that."

"There is nothing wrong with being competitive and having drive. If you hadn't let dad walk over you imagine what you could have achieved." Lois said before noticing James stifle a laugh. "What are you laughing at Olsen?"

"Sorry, it's just you sounded a lot like your father then." The comment causing Lois to glare at James whilst the others tried to not grin.

"I think I'm going to go powder my nose." Lucy said as the strain got too much. Just as she disappeared Kara's phone buzzed. As she read the message she looked up and said.

"Sorry I have to go."

"I'll cover with Lucy." James assured her.

"You want any help?" Clark offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Kara smiled. "I've got Alex."

"So it is one of those missions?" Lois asked. "What's the story? Where's it going down?"

"That I'm not telling you." Kara said.

"Come on Kara, we're family." Lois pressed.

"Which is why I'm not telling you. If I do you will end up going there and placing yourself in danger and may get hurt." Kara said rushing out of the restaurant.

"Where'd she go?" Lois asked Adam.

"No idea. I steer well clear of that side of her life." Adam said.

"That's healthy." Clark said turning to Lois. "You should take lessons."

"And miss a story? I don't think so." Lois countered as Lucy returned to the table and immediately noticed Kara's absence.

"Where's Kara?"

"She had to go to work." Adam said.

"Oh." Lucy said disappointed to lose an ally.

-00-

"Sorry to pull you away from dinner." Alex said once Kara had secured the escaped prisoner.

"It's fine. It was getting a little tense anyway."

"Because of Lois and Cat's relationship?"

"No, well kind of, but more Lois and Lucy."

"They really don't get on then?" Alex guessed.

"That's one way of putting it. I mean I know Lois means well and she cares about Lucy, but she can be a little..."

"Direct?" Alex filled in.

"Yeah. I'm not sure Lucy was enjoying the evening."

"Lucy handles Cat and her dad just fine, I'm sure she can cope with an evening with Lois." Alex said.

"I know, it's just sad they don't get on." Kara said.

"They are really different." Alex pointed out.

"So are we, I mean I'm an alien." Kara replied.

"Well not everyone is as patient as me."

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"You heading back to the dinner?" Alex asked smiling.

"No, I've missed so much now I stay clear."

"Want to grab some food then?"

"Chicken Wings?" Kara suggested.

-00-

"You know we should probably get going." James said. "There's an early morning staff meeting. Cat prefers her employees awake."

"It's easier to see the fear in people's eyes if they are open." Lois explained.

"Good luck tomorrow." Lucy said as she stood.

"I don't need luck." Lois shrugged. "Luce, it's been ages since you've come to visit, you should come by sometime."

"Next time I have a break from work." Lucy said trying to smile.

"Good seeing you Jimmy." Clark smiled.

"Likewise." He grinned. "Don't be a stranger." He added before placing an arm round Lucy and leading her out.

"I'm just going to check in with Perry before we head out." Lois said excusing herself from the table.

"Really? I thought you'd be trying to get a lead on Sueprgirl."

"Well that too." Lois added as she walked off.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked when it was just Adam and him at the table.

"Should there be?"

"You look a little stressed. Kara will be fine."

"I know she will." Adam said.

"So why look so tense?"

"No reason. I mean other than the fact Kara is your only blood relation and I'm expecting you to go all Godfather on me."

"I didn't last time we met." Clark pointed out.

"We had bigger concerns then." Adam pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no threats or lectures from me." Clark grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"I know Alex. So I know she will have already laid down some ground rules. I also know Henshaw and I can imagine how his conversations with you have gone. Really not sure what I would bring to the table."

"In which case I have a favour to ask." Adam said.

-00-

"How was the rest of dinner?" Kara asked when she finally arrived home that evening.

"Um, strained would be a good word." Adam said. "I had no idea Lucy and Lois didn't get on."

"It's not that they don't get on, they just have very different views of the world and their places within it." Kara said.

"Everything okay with you? You were gone a long time."

"Yeah, just an escaped prisoner. Then Alex and I grabbed some dinner."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to abandon you, I just thought coming back would look odd." Kara said before confessing. "Then I was hungry."

"Does that mean you don't want the potstickers I brought back for you?"

"You brought back potstickers? You're my hero! Of course I want potstickers." Kara grinned trying to work out where they were.

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Cat asked the following day when he entered her office.

"I was meant to be meeting Kara, but I'm guessing she is tied up?"

"No, she is just fetching some layouts, she should be back soon. You can take a seat." She said standing and moving over to the couch. As she reached Adam she smelt a familiar smell. Not wanting to believe it she sniffed the air causing Adam to ask.

"Ummm, are you sniffing me?"

"That depends. Have you started wearing perfume?"

"No."

"Yet you smell of car air freshener, mixed with sunblock and a smidgen of cranberry source. I know of only one person who would willingly douse themselves in such a mix. Of course in fairness to them they need something to cover the reek of their third rate stories. What I don't understand is how you came close enough to Lois Lane to smell of her perfume."

"Um, well…." Adam started.

"I have plenty of time. I can wait all day for this explanation." Cat said as Kara entered her office with another set of layouts.

"Here are the new layouts Ms Grant. Hey Adam." Kara said oblivious to the conversation. Finally noticing a tension in the room she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Cat said. "Adam was just explaining why he smelt of Lois Lane's perfume."

"It is probably his jacket rather than him." Kara said.

"And why would his jacket smell of Lois's perfume?"

"Um, well..." Kara started.

"How sweet you two spend so much time together you have started to speak the same monosyllabic incoherent sentences. Find some new words and use them."

"We had dinner with her last night." Kara said.

"Not just Lois." Adam quickly added. "Clark was there. So was James and Lucy."

"Lois and Clark are in the City for the award ceremony." Kara added.

"I know that." Cat said. "I am competing against Lois."

"Seeing they are in town they wanted to meet with James and Lucy and we were invited as well." Kara said.

"James and Little Lane going for dinner with the Metropolis Misfits I understand. You two I don't. What am I missing?" She asked staring at both of them.

"Well..." Kara started.

"Remember I can tell when you lie. Also think hard about how much you like your job."

"Lucy wanted us to act as a sort of buffer between her and Lois." Kara answered, impressed that once again she had avoided lying, without giving away the full truth.

"No that's not it." Cat commented. "The only reason for you to meet them and not want to tell me why is because you are after a job, which you're not, or there is a deeper connection, a family connection." Cat argued as the penny dropped. "Clark Kent is your cousin. Clark Kent is Superman." Cat said. "That explains how Lois always got the scoops."

"Ms Grant-" Kara started.

"Don't look so worried. This is good news. It means that Lois didn't out skill me to get the stories." Cat commented.

"Good news all round then." Adam said moving to the door.

"Not so fast." Cat said pinning Kara with a glare. "I take it Lois knows who you are?"

"Um, yes." Kara said looking awkward.

"I'm sure she found it very amusing that you worked for me all this time and I never knew."

"To be honest I really don't speak to her much. But I kind of doubt it. I mean she worked with Kal- Clark for years before she figured out who he was."

"Really?" Cat asked surprised. "So she was throwing herself at Superman, not knowing that he was really Clark? I wish I had been there when the truth was revealed."

"Um, Ms Grant. The identity of my cousin wasn't my secret to tell and I-" Kara started to say.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Cat interupted. "I may toy with them a little, but don't worry his secret is as safe as yours."

-00-

"Cat." Lois greeted that evening during the pre-award cocktail.

"Lois." Cat replied equally guarded.

"For a minute there I thought you were ignoring me." Lois stated.

"This is a big venue, with plenty of important people so I can't really get into one-to-ones." Cat said. "Of course in a smaller room I'd probably still ignore you."

"Good seeing you again." Lois said trying to stay civil.

"Like wise. It is always a pleasure to meet the poster girl for the pro-choice movement."

"I'm not-" Lois started before she realised what Cat was insinuating and instead said. "Your wit is as sharp as ever. But if you were twice as smart as you are, you'd be half as smart as you think you are."

"I wonder how long you have been waiting to use that line." Cat retorted. "I see you have started a second career with you charity work."

"I didn't think you'd notice." Lois replied.

"It's been hard to miss. You seem to get more coverage than our friendly alien heroes."

"It's not me, it's the cause. I would never be happy sitting locked away in a skyscraper. I want to give something back. Help humanity."

"Have you considered sterilization?" Cat asked.

"Why is it that you hate me? Are you really that threatened by me?" Lois asked.

"You have me wrong." Cat said. "I don't hate you. I don't care enough about you to hate you."

In response Lois threw a weary smile before spotting a couple of familiar faces approaching.

"Adam!" She grinned before hugging him. "So good seeing you."

"Hey Lois." Adam replied slightly surprised by the affectionate greeting.

"Kara!" Lois said hugging her next, hoping to get a reaction from Cat.

"Hi Lois." Kara said pulling away, now very glad Cat had discovered the truth before the meeting. Not getting the reaction she had hoped Lois said.

"Good to seeing you all, but I better be going seeing how my table is right at the front, it will take longer to get there." Lois smiled before adding whilst looking at Adam. "Don't forget you owe me ten bucks."

"Why do you owe her money?" Cat asked when Lois was gone.

"She said it would take you to lunchtime today to figure out we had dinner with her last night." Adam confessed.

"You didn't tell her you knew." Kara said jumping in, hoping to save Adam from further questions.

"Please don't state the obvious." Cat replied.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Adam asked.

"Lois thinks she has the upper hand. Let her." Cat stated as Kara's phone buzzed. When Cat and Adam saw the frown on Kara's face they knew what was coming so weren't surprised when Kara looked up and said.

"I've got to go."

-00-

"What did I miss?" Kara asked as she sat next to Adam a couple of hours later.

"One award to Lois, one to mom and twenty-three cutting remarks. If witty barbs were bullets there would be few survivors. Everything okay with you?"

"It's fine." Kara assured him.

"Kira. You've decided to rejoin us then." Cat said returning to her seat.

"Congratulations on the award." Kara smiled.

"I'd prefer that we have the lead story on Supergirl's antics tonight. For your sake I hope the Planet does not have an exclusive tomorrow." Cat said.

"Of course they don't Ms Grant." Kara said nervously, hoping Lois hadn't somehow followed her.

"Good." Cat said sipping her drink. "Now I need to go home."

"But the final award hasn't happened yet. What happens if you win?" Adam asked.

"When I win, they'll know I am above their awards. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Cat said leaving.

"Does that mean we can go?" Adam asked as hopefully. "Because I can think of plenty of better things to do than stay here."

"Please tell me they involve food, I'm starving."

"Not where I was going, but for you we'll get food first." He said leaning forward and kissing her. As he pulled away he asked. "You want to go via Clark?"

"Yes, I'll just say goodbye." She said standing as Adam stood next to her and took her hand.

"Cat accepted defeat?" Lois asked as they reached the table.

"Paraphrasing her philosophy, leaving before your award shows true power." Kara said.

"Gotta love her optimism." Lois replied.

"We're leaving as well." Kara said as Clark stood and hugged her.

"Call me if you need anything. Anytime." He said as he held her. He then glanced over her head and said to Adam. "You too."

"Stay safe." Kara said as she pulled away.

"Always." He smiled.

"It was good to finally meet you." Adam said to Lois.

"Likewise. I'm sure well meet again soon." Lois smiled before looking at Kara. "Anytime you want a new spin on your activities you know where I am."

"I think Cat would actually kill me." Kara said.

"But that wasn't a no." Lois pointed out.

"It's a no." Clark said. "I like my cousin breathing."

"Your loss." Lois shrugged before smiling and adding. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"We will." Adam said retaking hold of Kara's hand and leading her out of the hall.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	37. Kidnapping the rich

While Kara and Cat sat in the back of Cat's limo as it drove them across National City Kara's phone rang. Confused she answered.

"Hey Adam, everything okay?"

"Is my mom there?"

"Yes." Kara said glancing at Cat as she started to get worried.

"Can you put me on speaker?" Adam asked, the question not helping calm Kara.

Without questioning the request Kara placed the phone on loud speaker and held it between her and Cat.

"Okay, we're both here." Kara said.

"I need you both to stay calm." Adam said, immediately causing Kara to panic.

"What's happened?" Cat asked, her worry suppressing any snarky comment about what not say in order to get others to remain calm.

"Before I get to that, we're all okay." Adam said. "But I need you to come to National City General Hospital."

Moments later Cat had aggressively redirected her driver and was looking at the phone wondering what had happened. As she felt the car turn she said.

"We're on our way. Why are you in hospital?"

"There was a break in at your place."

"What happened? Were you there?"

"Three armed guys broke in. They tried to take Carter."

"Carter? Is okay?" Cat asked, her normally cool exterior disappearing.

"He's fine. Shaken but unharmed."

"Are you safe now?"

"We have a police guard and the guys who broke in have been arrested." Adam said calmly.

"How? Are you hurt? Who was responsible?" Cat asked.

"Again, you need to stay calm." Adam said.

"You just told me armed men broke into my home and tried to kidnap my son, how am I meant to stay calm?" Cat snapped.

"We're okay." Adam assured her.

"Then why are you in hospital?"

"They wanted to make sure Carter was okay." Adam said unconvincingly.

"What about you and Alex?" Kara asked.

"We'll both be fine."

"Why was that the future tense?" Cat asked.

"I have to go, the police need to take my statement." Adam said. "Alex and Carter are in room 509."

"Adam." Cat said desperate for more information but the line had already gone in. Seeing Kara had picked up the phone and was tapping away Cat asked. "What are you doing?"

"Clearing your schedule this afternoon and trying to get hold of Alex."

-00-

As Kara and Cat rushed through the hospital both were picturing the scene that might meet them. Despite Adam's words neither of them felt particularly calm, especially as neither Carter or Alex had answered their phones. When they reached room 509 and saw a police officer stationed outside they didn't feel any calmer.

Having negotiated their way past the officer they opened the door and saw Alex half lying, half sitting on a bed, her arm in a sling and face bruised, whilst Carter sat to one side talking to her.

"Alex are you okay?" Kara asked rushing to her side and engulfing her in a hug as Carter sprang up from the chair next to Alex's bed and ran into Cat's arms.

"I'm fine." Alex said wincing as Kara clung to her.

"Apart from the bullet wound and the bruises." Carter said pulling back from Cat.

"You were shot?" Kara asked pulling back and scanning Alex with her X-ray vision. "And you have a cracked rib."

"I'm fine." Alex repeated. "And so is Adam. He is just being interviewed." Alex said.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"They need statements from all of us, but given separately. They couldn't interview Carter until you got here and the doctor wouldn't let them talk to me until my scan came back so Adam got to go first."

"What did the scan show?" Kara asked. "What were they looking for?"

"Not had the results yet, but I assume it'll show the cracked rib you just told me about." Seeing Kara's frown Alex added. "Kara, I'm fine." Before Kara could say anything the door opened and Adam walked in.

"Are you hurt?" Cat immediately asked Adam as she hugged him.

"Nothing major, just a few bruises." He said looking over Cat's head at Kara, making sure he made eye contact in the hope she would relax.

"And a concussion." Carter added.

"Should you be standing?" Cat asked pulling back.

"I'm fine, really." Adam said moving towards Kara.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she hugged Adam.

"Well three armed guys broke into mum's and tried to take Carter." Adam started.

"You said that on the phone." Cat pointed out. "Where are they now?"

Before Adam could enter the door opened again and a familiar face stepped inside.

"Now we have the complete set." Officer Farrell commented.

"Officer Farrell." Kara greeted.

"Should I be worried that you know this officer?" Cat asked.

"She's not the problem." Farrell assured Cat. "It was those two." He said pointing at Adam and Alex. "And it's detective now."

"Congratulations." Kara said warmly before Cat said, her tone snappy.

"Rather than catching up like long lost friends perhaps you can tell me if my sons are safe and if the people who did this have been caught."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks to those two, they are in custody down the hall, getting their wounds tended to." Farrell said waving at Alex and Adam. "I actually feel a bit sorry for them. Looks like your boyfriend got off easy when he was pushed in the lake, could have been much worse." He added looking at Kara.

"That was an accident." Alex said aware Cat and Carter were staring at her. "Whereas, he pulled me in." She added pointing at Adam.

"We've not been able to talk to them yet, but we should be able to interview them in the next couple of hours. In the mean time though we need statements from you guys." Farrell explained.

-00-

"Should you be walking around?" Kara asked Adam as they walked down the hospital corridor having been thrown out of Alex's room whilst she gave her statement.

"I'm fine."

"Carter said you had a concussion."

"I have a low risk of a concussion." Adam clarified. "If I start getting dizzy I'll let you know." Seeing how lost in thought Kara was and guessing the reason Adam said. "You know this isn't your fault? They went after Carter to get at mom, not you."

"We don't know that." Kara said.

"If they wanted to get to you there was Alex and me."

"Who they tried to kill." Kara said.

"I don't think that was there plan. I think they were just taken off guard when Alex came in and did her thing." Adam said before forcing Kara to turn and look at him. "There's something you should know."

"What?"

"Alex got shot protecting me."

"Okay."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Alex got hurt, because of me." Adam pointed out.

"Alex getting hurt wasn't your fault."

"Kinda was. She stopped me getting shot."

"It's what Alex does. She always protects me and this time that involved protecting you." Kara said.

-00-

"Okay Carter, can you take me through what happened?" Farrell asked.

"We were working on my science project when there was a knock at the door. We thought it was Alex, she was coming over to help."

"Did you both go to the door?" Farrell prompted when Carter fell silent.

"No. Adam went while I continued to set up." When Carter once again stopped Farrell asked.

"What happened then?"

"Adam shouted at me to hide. So I climbed into the sideboard. I used to hide in their when there were storms." Carter confessed looking embarrassed.

"Good thing you did, else you might not have hidden there this time." Farrell said kindly before asking. "When you were in there could you see anything?"

"The crack between the doors is big enough to see through, at least some of the room."

"Okay, can you tell me what you saw?"

"Adam came back into the room. There was a man behind him, he had a gun. There was another man to his side and a third I couldn't see shouting at Adam to tell him where I was. When he didn't say the one closest to him hit him and he fell down. They started searching for me, but then Alex came in. She fought two off them, but then the third took her by surprise and she got hit across the head and fell to the ground. The man…." Carter said trying to speak.

"Take your time." Farrell smiled. "Just remember you are safe now."

"The man started kicking Alex then he pointed his gun at her. He was about to shoot when Adam tackled him to the ground. There was lots of grunting and then Adam got up." Carter said, closing his eyes trying to recall what had happened. "Then Alex launched herself at Adam just before a gun went off. When Alex and Adam stayed down I thought, I thought they were dead."

"What happened then?" Farrell asked gently.

"The man with the gun approached them and just as he reached them Alex kicked him and he fell. Once he was down Alex grabbed the gun, whilst Adam tied them up."

-00-

When Cat and Carter returned to room 509 they found Kara perched on the side of Alex's bed whilst Adam sat in a chair to one side.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Ignoring what you have just been through, it's fine." Cat said before looking at Kara and Adam saying. "Could you two take Carter to get a drink. I don't want him to be left unprotected."

"Sure." Kara said slightly hesitantly as she was reluctant to leave Alex.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex assured her. "And I could use some sugar."

"Okay. Be right back." She said leading Carter from the room, Adam by her side.

"She's very protective of you." Cat commented.

"It's mutual." Alex replied as a silence filled the room. Eventually Cat broke it by saying.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Saving both my sons."

"I didn't do much and Adam saved me first." Alex shrugged.

"You were shot. In fact both you and Kira have been shot trying to protect Carter in the last year. You clearly had a strange upbringing."

"You have no idea." Alex said. "But if anything happens to Adam or Carter, or you for that matter, Kara would never forgive herself."

"Something tells me she is already blaming herself for this." Cat pointed out.

"She is." Alex agreed. "Which is why I need you to convince her otherwise."

"Why me?"

"Because she listens to you." Alex said.

-00-

"J'onn, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as he entered her room thirty minutes later.

"You've been shot. Where else would I be?"

"It's a scratch." Alex said before asking confused. "How did you even find out?"

"Your sister. She told me whilst explaining why she couldn't make a mission."

"You skipped a mission?" Alex asked looking at Kara.

"Of course I did, you are in hospital having been shot."

"Please tell me you have not told mom."

"Not yet." Kara responded.

"Not ever or Kryptonite will be the last of your worries." Alex threatened.

"Alex," Kara started.

"I mean it Kara, I am fine. The last thing I need right now is a lecture from mom."

"She won't lecture you." Kara said unconvincingly. "How much worse will it be if you don't tell her and she finds out later?"

"If you learn to keep a secret she'll never find out." Alex said.

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

"Really? Then how many people in this room know of your secret identity?" Alex asked.

"That's unfair." Kara protested as Adam and Carter tried to suppress laughs.

"You did let slip about Alex's time in jail." Carter interjected.

"Thanks buddy." Kara said sarcastically.

"As entertaining as you two are I'm going to take Carter home." Cat interrupted, with the phobia of germs becoming overpowering, causing Kara to immediately say.

"No." It was said with such force that Cat found herself momentarily speechless before recovering and asking.

"When did you start issuing orders?" The tone of the question was enough to knock the wind out of Kara's sails as she nervously started to explain.

"It's not safe. I need to arrange some protection. You shouldn't leave until then."

"I will not let the people behind this imprison me." Cat said defiantly, not wanting Carter to see how scared she was.

"How about you go with mom and Carter and make sure everything is okay and I'll take Alex back to our place." Adam suggested.

"Don't need a babysitter." Alex pointed out.

"You could still be a target." Kara said ignoring her sister. "And you both have possible concussions. Neither of you can't be left alone."

"They'll be safe. I'll take them back and I have assigned an Agent to protect them." J'onn said.

"Don't need a babysitter." Alex repeated.

"Until I have proof this wasn't work related you are having an Agent assigned to you." J'onn said before offering. "Or you could stay at the DEO. Dr Hamilton can take over your treatment."

"I don't need treatment. It is a scratch."

"You can either go home with DEO protection or you can go to the DEO and stay in the infirmary. Your choice."

"I'm not getting locked in the DEO infirmary." Alex said.

"Then you get an Agent assigned to you."

"You know, you could stay as well." Kara said to J'onn, oblivious to Adam's panicked look.

"As long as nothing comes up at the DEO I will stay with them." J'onn assured her.

"Again I don't need to be babysat." Alex said in frustration.

"You are worse than your sister." J'onn complained before he looked at Cat and said. "I have sent a team to your home. They are securing it as we speak. I have also assigned Agents to your home, your office and Carter's school. They will remain their until we know this isn't related to the DEO or Kara."

"Thank you." Cat said. "Does that mean you have taken over the investigation?"

"No. I, on behalf of the FBI, am just assisting in the investigation." J'onn said. "I promise you I will find out who was behind this and why."

-00-

"Well, Agent Mulder's team didn't skimp with the clean up." Cat commented as she stepped into her home an hour later. "You wouldn't know anything had happened."

Noticing Carter wouldn't step into the lounge Kara said to him.

"You are safe now. The team outside will make sure you're safe."

"I know." He said smiling weakly before asking. "Are you staying tonight?"

"No." Cat immediately said.

"But-" Kara started only for Cat to interrupt.

"You and Mulder have arranged for an army to sit on my doorstep." Cat said. "We will be fine. And you have other responsibilities."

"But-" Kara started again.

"Go." Cat ordered.

"Ms Grant I really think-"

"Kira, do you like working for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to keep your job?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

-00-

"Kira!" Cat bellowed the following day causing Kara to jump up and head to Cat's office.

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Did I or did I not tell you to go home last night?"

"You told me to go. Which I did."

"But you didn't go home. I know this as Adam phoned me to find out how you were. Something he had to ask me as you haven't been home since yesterday."

"Technically you told me to go, not go home. You also pointed out I had other responsibilities." Kara said.

"Whilst I am almost impressed with your sudden backbone and defiance we both know I meant Adam and Alex." Cat pointed out.

"Hank was looking after them." Kara reminded Cat.

"You trust him that much?" Cat asked curious about the mysterious Agent.

"I do."

"So if you weren't looking after them, where were you? My inbox has not been inundated with Supergirl stories."

"It was a quiet night. I was just keeping watch."

"Of?"

"The city." Kara said, but as Cat pinned her with a stare she stammered. "And maybe your house."

"Kira, I appreciate your concern, but I will not abuse my relationship with you to get special protection." Cat said before adding. "Agent Mulder." Causing Kara to look round confused.

"Ms Grant." Hank said entering the office.

"Are Alex and Adam okay?" Kara immediately asked.

"They're fine." Hank assured her.

"So I assume you are here with news from the investigation?" Cat guessed.

"I am. I'm sure the police will be here to tell you this shortly, but I thought you'd prefer to hear straight away."

"I would. So?"

"The trio confessed to the attempted kidnap. Carter was the target. They were planning to hold him for a ransom."

"So this was my fault." Cat said glancing at Kara, hoping she got the message.

"Fault, no." Hank said. "But it was your public profile and relationship with Carter that made him a target." He then looked at Kara and reiterated. "This had nothing to do with you."

"How can we stop it happening again?" Kara asked, seemingly ignoring him.

"Hopefully it is a one off." Hank said, not leaving either woman feeling confident.

-00-

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she returned home that evening and hugged Adam.

"Good."

"Where's Alex?"

"Went back to her place. She said she'll come round later for movie night."

"Shouldn't some one be with her?"

"The twenty-four hours have passed. Even Henshaw was happy for her to go. Speaking of whom, thanks for abandoning me with him last night." Adam said.

"What's wrong with that? He's like a father to Alex and me. He would do anything to keep Alex safe."

"He'd do anything to keep both of you safe." Adam reminded her. "Which includes glaring at me all night."

"He just takes a while to warm to people. It was weeks before we discovered our thing."

"Not sure time will help. So where were you last night?"

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"She told me she sent you home, yet you never showed."

"Technically she sent me away, not home." Kara said. "I didn't want anything to happen to any of you so I went the skyscraper on Gibson from where I could see both here and your mother's."

"What have we all said about pushing yourself too hard?" Adam asked.

"I wasn't pushing. I was just observing."

"Getting no sleep in the process." Adam said. He then hugged Kara again and said. "What happened had nothing to do with you. Stop feeling guilty."

"It's not really an emotion I can turn off." Kara pointed out.

"No one saw it coming." Adam reminded her. "And we all came out okay."

"I know. But it could have turned out differently." Kara said.

"But it didn't." Adam said kissing her head. "We're all okay."

-00-

"Here are the layouts Ms Grant. Hi Carter." Kara said rushing into the office two days later, not noticing the third occupant.

"And only two hours after I asked for them." Cat commented.

"Sorry I had to-"

"We saw." Adam said from one side. "It was on the news."

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised.

"Just checking you were okay."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your over active guilt complex." Adam replied.

"I'm fine, really. But I'm glad you're all here. I just need to get something." She added walking out.

"Don't let your job get in the way." Cat called after her. Moments later Kara returned carrying a small bag.

"So my cousin gave James a special watch that allows him to call him for help." Kara said. "I asked Alex to make you guys something similar." She said handing boxes to Adam and Carter. As they opened them revealing watches she added. "If you open the face, there is a button. When you press it, it transmits a signal I'll be able to hear. So if you get into trouble I can find you."

"Cool." Carter smiled before pressing the button on his causing Kara to wince. Putting a finger against her ear she suggested.

"Perhaps you can do that when I'm not right next to it."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly pressing the button again.

"Alex kind of went all out on the specs, so they're waterproof, have GPS and auto updates the time." Kara listed. She then looked at Cat. "I assumed you wouldn't actually wear a non Gucci watch and Hank wasn't keen to make an illegal knock off so instead Alex made a pen." Kara said holding out a box to Cat.

"Thank you." Cat said. "And now I have a way to help you find your way back to the office when you get lost fetching layouts."

"That's not really what it is for." Kara said looking nervous.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	38. Scrappy-Doo

"You can't be ill. You never get ill." Kara said as Adam coughed again. "I mean you survived Alex's germs."

"I'm not sure not getting infected by Alex's germs gives immunity to everything." Adam said leaning back on the couch. "These germs have taken hold this time."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I think I'll just sleep it off. Go have fun with the guys, I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you." Kara said.

"Yes you can. If I need help I'll call. Go." He said spluttering.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Adam said shutting his eyes. Not hearing Kara leave he added. "Seriously, go."

"Should I get Alex to come round?"

"No."

"But-"

"It's just a cold. I just need to sleep it off. I'll do that better alone. Go."

"Okay. But you'll call if you need anything?"

"I will. Go."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you to." He replied. Opening his eyes long enough to see Kara leave. When the door shut he unsteadily got to his feet and stumbled to the bedroom before collapsing on the bed.

-00-

When Adam started to wake a few hours later he heard a strange noise coming from the apartment and assumed it was Kara or Alex and tried to ignore it. When the noise became a scratching sound he felt confused but was too ill to get out of bed so just lay there feeling like death warmed up.

Finally his headache became so bad the strange noise sounded more like a death metal band playing inside his skull than the gentle scratching that it was. Groaning he stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen, confused when he didn't see Kara or Alex. Assuming he had dreamt the noises he removed some tablets from a cupboard and swallowed them before pouring himself some cough syrup. As he swallowed the first spoon he questioned if he should have mixed the syrup with the pills. Deciding his throat and lungs were too bad to care he swallowed another spoonful before closing his eyes and hoping the dizziness would pass.

Finally he opened his eyes again and began to walk back to the bedroom. As he did so something caught the corner of his eye. Pausing he did a double take when he saw a small dog sitting by the front door scratching it. Convinced he must be hallucinating and shook his head before going back to bed.

-00-

The next time he woke his throat was so dry he immediately headed to kitchen. As he stepped out of the bedroom he found himself engulfed in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Erghhh." He groaned as he returned the hug. As he did do he felt something cold and wet moving on his bare foot. Looking down he saw a small dog licking his foot.

"Can you see him?" Adam croaked.

"Yeah." Kara said.

"It's a dog." Adam said confused.

"Yeah." Kara said growing concerned by Adam's mental abilities.

"Why is there a dog licking my foot?"

"You do have nice feet." Kara smiled.

"I meant why is there a dog here?"

"Oh, I rescued him. He was drowning."

"Why is he here?"

"I couldn't leave him."

"Shelter?" Adam asked looking down at the dog who was affectionately staring up at him.

"I couldn't take him to a shelter. Look at him. He just needs a little love until we find his owners."

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asked pulling away from Kara and going to the kitchen to get some water.

"I've put loads of posters up." Kara explained as there was a knock on the door. "It's Alex." She said before opening it.

"Hey. I've brought the supplies." Alex said handing Kara a bag. "You were a little vague on what you needed so there's enough there to stock a pharmacy." She added before noticing Adam and greeting. "Hey, wow you really do look like death."

"Thanks." He said as Kara handed him the bag Alex had given her. Before Alex could say anything further she noticed the small dog by Adam.

"There's a dog in your apartment." She stated.

"Yeah." Kara said.

"When did you guys get a dog?"

"We haven't." Adam coughed breaking into a box of decongestants.

"I rescued him and we're just looking after him until I find his owners." Kara explained.

"No Kara. This is bad." Alex said.

"No it's not."

"Kara, just after you arrived you found a mouse in the garden which you tried to keep as a pet. Do you remember what happened?"

"Jeremiah made me release him."

"And you cried for a week."

"He was the only Earth friend I had." Kara protested.

"Something I still feel guilty about but not the point I was trying to make. You grew too attached."

"No I didn't, well maybe I did, but he was my friend."

"What about the rabbit I looked after two years later? You were distraught when I handed him back."

"I'd grown attached to him. We'd bonded."

"I only had him one night." Alex reminded her.

"I've grown up since then." Kara protested.

"Not really." Alex said.

"I'm not going to grow too attached." Kara said.

"Could you two discuss this somewhere else?" Adam croaked as his head pounded. "Preferably taking Scrappy-Doo with you."

"No, no, no." Alex said shaking her head. "Why did you name him? That's going to make it so much worse."

"I'm going to bed." Adam said shaking his head before returning to the bedroom, quickly followed by the dog.

"You can't keep him." Alex warned Kara.

"I know, but I couldn't leave him there. He was so scared and lonely and he had such adorable eyes."

"And so it begins." Alex said as her phone rang.

"Danvers….Okay….We'll be right there."

"DEO?" Kara asked.

"DEO." Alex agreed.

"I'm just going to say goodbye." Kara said heading to the bedroom surprised to see Adam was already fast asleep with the dog lying protectively next to him, his head on Adam's chest.

"And you were worried about me getting attached?" Kara said waving Alex over.

"You two are as bad as each other." Alex said shaking her head.

-00-

"Hey." Kara smiled when Adam stumbled out of the bedroom early the next morning, the dog faithfully by his side.

"Hey." He replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"More human." He said grabbing a bottle of water before sitting next to Kara moments before the dog jumped up and sat on his lap. "Did you sleep out here?"

"Yeah, didn't want to disturb you and I'm not sure there was room with that one." She explained as she stroked the dog's head.

"Any news on his owners?" Adam asked.

"Not yet. But I put up tonnes more posters so hopefully we'll find his family. I'm going to take him for a walk. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." Adam said shutting his eyes.

"Liar." She said kissing his forehead. "We'll see you soon." She added as she left with the dog.

With the pair gone Adam lay down on the couch and shut his eyes for what he thought was just a minute. However, when the front door opened and Kara and the dog entered he guessed he had slept for longer. Seeing Kara was frowning he sat uo concerned and watched as she ended the phone call she was making.

"Everything okay?" He asked as the door ran over to him and jumped on his lap.

"That was his owner."

"You sure it was his owner?" Adam questioned as he scratched the dog's ear.

"They knew about the brown mark on his back leg. And they sent me a photo of him with them." Kara said handing Adam her phone as she sat down next to him. "We're meeting in the park in an hour."

"I'll come with you." Adam said.

"No, you need to rest." Kara replied.

"Kara, we have no idea who phoned you. I'm not letting you go alone."

"You do remember I'm Supergirl?" Kara asked amused.

"And there are still things that can hurt you. I'm going with you." Adam said firmly. "I'll just have a quick shower."

"I'll be fine by myself. Besides I'll have Scrappy with me?"

"Scrappy would bring two things to a fight, the puppy dog expression, which you do better, and the ability to cover bare flesh in saliva. So unless he is planning on licking his way through trouble I don't think he'll be much good." Adam said as Scrappy yawned and rested his head on Kara's lap.

"There isn't going to be a fight." Kara said. "I am just returning him to his owners."

"To people claiming to be his owners." Adam pointed out.

"You are beginning to sound as paranoid as Alex." Kara said. "You need to have a little faith in people."

"I do. When they have earned it. Not everyone is as good as you are and any crank or psycho could pretend to be Scrappy's owner." Adam said standing. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

-00-

As Kara and Adam sat in the park with Scrappy Kara asked.

"You sure you don't want to go home? You are looking a bit pale."

"I'll be fine." Adam said stroking Scrappy who was sat next to his leg. Before Kara could respond they suddenly heard a child call out.

"Snoopy!"

No sooner as they had heard the call the dog by their feet was trying to make a dash towards the voice. Standing they allowed the dog to pull them over to the family of four that was approaching. The two kids in the group running towards them.

"Snoopy! You're okay." The older child said as he reached the dog bending down and rubbing his ears just before the younger child arrived and joined in.

"He's yours then." Adam said as the parents walked over.

"Yes. Thank you so much for looking after him." The woman said.

"Not a problem." Adam smiled before suggesting to Kara. "You can hand the lead over now."

"Hmmm?" Kara said.

"The lead." Adam repeated.

"Oh right. Sorry." Kara said somewhat reluctantly handing the leash to the man.

"I can't believe he made it out here." The woman said. "The boys were so upset when he went missing. He's one of the family. Thank you so much."

"It's fine." Kara smiled.

"Where exactly did you find him?" The man asked.

"Supergirl." Kara said before guessing she was digging herself into a hole.

"Supergirl rescued him from the lake, he was drowning. She looked for you, but when she couldn't find you she took him to CatCo Media hoping Cat Grant could use her resources to find you." Adam jumped in.

"Why would Cat Grant do that?" The man asked. "I heard she was the Ice Queen of Media."

"That's all hype. Beneath it all she has a huge heart. And she loves dogs." Adam smiled.

"She does?" Kara asked confused, seeing Adam's look though she corrected. "I mean she does. Loves them."

"Can we reimburse you?" The man offered.

"It's fine." Adam smiled.

"He's not cheap to feed." The man pointed out.

"Trust me he has nothing on some people I know." Adam replied glancing at Kara.

"Then there were the posters." The wife said. "Please let us give you something."

"Really it's fine. It has already been covered. As I said Cat Grant is very generous. We'll leave you to your reunion." Adam said looking down at the dog who was playing with the two boys.

As Adam hooked an arm round Kara and led her from the park he asked.

"You okay?"

"I will be." She said glancing back one last time at the dog. "You know your mother does not like dogs?"

"Yeah."

"if your mother finds out about the image of her you have been projecting she'll kill you just to prove it wrong."

"She'll never find out." Adam shrugged.

-00-

"Kira!" Cat called the following morning causing Kara to rush into her office.

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Cat asked staring at her assistant.

"Um, no. Should I?"

"I don't know." Cat said picking up a newspaper before standing and walking round to Kara. "I was hoping, as my assistant, you would be able to shed some light on why my personal line has been inundated with calls from charities. Specifically animal related charities."

"Um, no."

"No?" Cat asked. "So then I suppose you don't know anything about this article in a competitor's publication?" she pressed handing Kara the newspaper.

"No Ms Grant. I don't read the Herald."

"You should. It is a lesson in overplaying puns, such as 'Cat falls for dogs', 'Incatceivable! Ice queen says I woof you' and my personal favourite, 'You have Cat to be kitten me right meow'."

"Have you got a dog Ms Grant?" Kara innocently asked.

"Of course I don't. You know my view of things that are walking germ spreaders. Apparently two of my employees rescued a dog and then told the owners I used my resources to find them as I have a huge heart and love dogs."

"Those employees clearly don't know you." Kara said avoiding all eye contact. "I mean everyone knows you don't like animals."

"Indeed. And yet there is this story. What was more confusing was the description of this young couple. They sounded remarkably like you and Adam."

"But Adam doesn't work for you. He's not an employee." Kara said.

"True, but the Herald is not known for checking its facts." Cat said circling round Kara. "I suggest that you spend every waking moment you have stopping these animal charities calling me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"And Kira, next time you or my son decide to lie to the press make sure you do it to my press."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked when Kara returned home.

"You may want to avoid your mother for awhile?"

"The newspaper article?" Adam asked.

"You saw it?"

"Carter sent me a link. I take it my mother saw it?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"First she wanted to know who had lied about her and then who had lied about her to a rival publication."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"So she knows you were behind it?"

"I was not. It was you who said she was a dog lover."

"You agreed." Adam pointed out.

"Thanks to you I have spent the afternoon breaking the hearts of animal charities."

"I'm sorry." Adam said. "But some of those headlines were funny."

"Definitely don't say that to your mom." Kara warned as she sat down. As Adam sat down next to her he said.

"I'm sorry I made my mom mad at you."

"It's fine."

"Then, why the sad expression?"

"I miss him." Kara confessed.

"I miss him too." Adam said pulling Kara into his chest. "But those kids were really happy seeing him again."

"I know." Kara replied. After a few moments she asked. "You think we can get a dog?"

"You asking that because you miss Scrappy?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"How about in six months, if you still want a dog, we'll get one?"

"Really? An abandoned one from the pound?" Kara asked getting excited.

"If that is what you want, yes."

"You promise?" Kara asked.

"I promise. But only one. I don't care how many of them give you cute looks."

"You make it sound like I would adopt all of the dogs at the pound."

"Pretty much."

"I can show restraint." Kara said.

"No you can't." He said kissing her head. "But I love you anyway."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	39. Competitive Streak

"Where have you been?" Alex asked as Adam as he walked through the front door.

"Out." Adam said unsure why he was being grilled.

"Where?"

"Is Kara okay?" He asked wondering if something had happened.

"She's fine. Dealing with a fire downtown." Alex said. "So where have you been?"

"Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't know yet." Alex said.

"Look Alex, I am not having a good day and the last thing I need right now is you doing your black ops crazy act, so what exactly do you want to know?"

"What I want to know is why you keep going off grid for several hours when Kara thinks you are out with your friends or at work."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Adam asked sitting down opposite Alex. "What happened to you not stalking me?"

"I wasn't stalking. It was an accident."

"How can you accidentally stalk someone?"

"When I made your watch I needed to test the tracker was working."

"Tracker?" Adam asked. "I thought it transmitted a signal only Kara could hear?"

"It does. But the backup is that it also reports your GPS position."

"You tracking my mom as well?"

"Not actively and no one ever looks at the data, unless one of you goes missing."

"For your sake I hope my mother never finds out." Adam said before asking. "Does Kara know?"

"No. As I said no one ever looks at the data, apart from for system tests. I was testing your watch was working properly and noticed that you disappeared from the map. Then I noticed it reported a false position for several hours before working. So what are you up to?"

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Depends what it is." Alex said suspiciously.

"It's not bad. I just don't want Kara to find out, yet." Adam said before explaining. "I've been with Clark."

"Clark? As in Clark Kent?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's been letting me access the databases in his fortress."

"Really? Why?"

"I wanted to learn more about Krypton, Kara's family and Kryptonian traditions."

"Like Kryptonian wedding traditions?" Alex casually asked.

"Subtle Alex, you've been taking lessons from Eliza?"

"That wasn't no." Alex countered. When Adam refused to bite she asked. "So why the sudden interest in Krypton?"

"My girlfriend is from a different planet, I felt like I needed to learn about it to make sure I was looking after her and not accidentally putting my foot in it. Also Kara feels like she is getting more and more disconnected from her past and I thought if I could learn more about her culture I stop that happening."

"That's a lot of effort to go to."

"She's worth it and besides I needed a distraction. Work is not great at the moment and learning about Krypton is a good way to focus on something else."

"Why not just ask Kara?"

"I do. But she isn't always around to teach me and there is so much to learn. And sometimes I'm not sure she is ready to talk about all of it with me. I don't want to upset her."

"You could have asked me."

"After your attempts at teaching me Kryptonese I thought it was best to ask someone from Krypton." Adam shrugged. "And the databases let me learn in my own time and in my own way, plus Clark was on hand to answer questions, not to mention help me brush up on my Kryptonese."

"You know there is a similar database at the DEO?"

"The hologram of Kara's mother?"

"Yeah."

"If I used that Kara would know. Also it seemed a bit weird to interact with Kara's dead mother." Adam confessed.

"You know it's not actually Kara's mother?"

"I know, still weird though."

"So how long have you been doing this?"

"Months. Since Clark came to the city for the award ceremony. It's not like I go often, just when I can."

"And Kara has no idea?" Alex asked.

"None."

"You should tell her."

"I will, when I think I know enough. For now though I'd like to keep it quiet."

"I won't tell her, unless she asks."

"Fair enough." Adam replied before Alex asked.

"So what have you learned so far with all your research?"

"Apart from your Kryptonese is worse than I thought?" Adam questioned.

"It's not that bad." Alex protested.

"It really is." Adam smiled. He then sat forward and his expression hardened. "You know I always assumed that aliens who had made it to Earth would be really smart. I thought when I started going through Clark's archives I would be overwhelmed with Kryptonian intellect and advances."

"But you weren't?" Alex guessed.

"For such an advanced civilisation they really didn't have much free will. It seems like there was a computer to decide everything from careers to marriage. Apparently it wasn't good at limiting mining though. You think that is what is going to happen to us? Become ruled by computers and lose sight of what is important. Trust technology so much that we miss what is really happening?"

"Probably. Doubt it will long before there is an App to do that." Alex deadpanned before noticing how serious Adam was looking and commented. "You really are feeling down."

"Sorry, it's been a bad." Adam said trying to smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Want to forget about it."

"Don't worry, I've got a remedy." Alex said.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said flying through her window and seeing Adam and Alex. "What's going on?" She asked noticing they were looking sheepish.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you." Alex said.

"Why are you two looking so weird?" Kara asked looking round the apartment.

"We're not looking weird." Alex said as Kara continued to look.

"What happened to the door?" Kara asked seeing lots of small holes in it.

"Well, Adam is the best person to explain it." Alex said.

"Me? Why me?" Adam asked.

"Because you live here."

"But it was your idea." Adam argued.

"What was your idea?" Kara asked looking at Alex. When Alex didn't answer Kara turned her attention to Adam.

"We may have started playing darts." Adam said.

"What have I said about playing games with Alex? You know how insanely competitive she gets."

"I'm not that bad." Alex protested.

"Yes you are. But I don't get the holes. The point is to hit the board not the door."

"We know. But that was too easy." Adam said.

"Too easy?" Kara asked. "It looks like you missed, that implies too hard."

"Yes, no. I mean there was nothing to separate us." Adam said. "So we tried to make it harder."

"Harder how?" Kara asked looking between Alex and Adam.

"Throwing left handed, throwing from the back wall and throwing blind folded. Turned out that was kind of difficult." Adam confessed avoiding eye contact.

"You perforated the door by throwing darts blindfolded?"

"Yes." Adam said.

"I can't believe you did this. How could you?"

"Why me? Alex was doing it too." Adam protested.

"You know what Alex is like, yet you let her corrupt you."

"Corrupt is a bit strong." Alex said.

"Tell that to the door." Kara said approaching the door and asking. "How did you even get holes this big?"

"You know, I think I'm going to go." Alex said.

"No. Not until you explain these holes." Kara said glaring at her sister.

"We have, we were playing darts." Alex said.

"Darts aren't this big. Tell me you didn't use knives again." Kara pleaded.

"Knives?" Adam asked confused. "Again? You've done this before?"

"No knives." Alex said ignoring Adam.

"But?" Kara pressed.

"But we may have made our own darts. It was just a bit of fun."

"Not for the door." Kara said. "What if one of you got hurt?"

"Then you would probably be saying that we got what we deserved." Alex replied.

"I'm serious Alex."

"You know what, I'm going to get takeout." Adam said deciding that Alex was better qualified to deal with Kara's displeasure.

"Coward." Alex muttered.

"Well?" Kara asked as Adam left.

"Adam needed cheering up so we played darts."

"You destroyed my door. Wait. Adam was upset? What happened?"

"Bad day at work." Alex said. "He seemed a little down so I tried to take his mind off it."

"By throwing weapons?"

"They were darts, to start with anyway. And darts is a game. Seriously Kara I was just trying to cheer your boyfriend up."

-00-

"So am I forgiven yet?" Adam asked when he returned with takeout an hour later, surprised Alex was no longer around. In response Kara rushed over to him and hugged him before saying.

"No."

"No?" Adam asked confused looking down at the body wrapped round his. "You know you are kind of giving mixed signals?"

"Not forgiven." Kara said continuing to hold him. "But Alex said you needed cheering up and that takes priority."

"I'm fine." Adam said kissing the top of her head. "It was just a bad day at work. Something I'm sure you can relate to."

"You destroyed a door, it was more than a bad day." Kara said.

"We didn't destroy the door." Adam said looking round before adding. "Although that does look worse than I remember and could be harder to fix than I thought."

"Worry about the door later, right now tell me what went wrong with your day."

"Firewall breaches, impossible deadlines, arrogant bosses, the normal." Adam said. "But being able to come home to you makes up for it."

"You know you can tell me anything?" Kara asked.

"I know. But to be honest, what I would like to do more than anything, is forget about work."

"Then how about we go out?"

"And not eat the pot stickers?" Adam asked walking over to the trash can with the takeout bag.

"After the pot stickers." Kara said grabbing the bag off Adam and looking at him like he was crazy.

"Of course, how stupid of me. And where do you want to go?"

"It's karaoke night at Radio Star."

"It's always Karaoke night at Radio Star, it's a Karaoke club." Adam pointed out. "But it does sound fun. You want to invite Alex or the guys?"

"No. Tonight is just about us." Kara smiled.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	40. The camping trip

"Hey!" Adam said entering Cat's office.

"If you are looking for Kira you have walked straight past her desk" Cat pointed out.

"No. I was looking for you. I have a question."

"I'm listening." Cat said putting down her tablet and giving her son her full attention.

"I would like to take Carter away this weekend."

"Away where?" Cat asked.

"Camping."

"You want to take Carter camping?" Cat asked trying to digest Adam's words.

"Yes."

"Carter?" Cat repeated having trouble picturing her youngest son voluntarily going camping.

"Yes."

"Has he upset you in some way?" Cat asked.

"No." Adam replied. "I just want to take him camping."

"Kira!" Cat bellowed causing Adam to jump and Kara to rush into the office. The second she was inside Cat asked. "Has Adam taken a blow to the head recently?"

"No. Why?" Kara asked looking worriedly at Adam.

"Been in contact with some sort if alien parasite?" Cat pressed.

"No. I don't think so. What's happened?"

"He wants to take Carter camping." Cat explained.

"Your Carter?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Camping?" Kara confirmed.

"Indeed. I take it you aren't behind this then."

"No, of course not."

"Why of course not?" Adam asked.

"Because Carter is not a camping kid." Kara said.

"If Carter agrees?" Adam asked.

"If he agrees you have my blessing." Cat said not seeing any scenario that would lead to Carter accepting.

"Good." Adam said spotting Carter approach the office.

As Carter walked into the office he was immediately aware of three pairs of eyes on him and asked.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Not to my knowledge, unless that is a confession." Cat responded.

"No." Carter said shaking his head.

"Then no." Cat responded.

"Then why are you all looking at me like I have an extra head?" Carter asked nervously.

"That's my fault." Adam said. "I wanted to take you camping this weekend. You want to go?"

"Yeah." Carter nodded drawing shocked and confused looks from the women in the office.

"We better go buy some gear then." Adam said leading Carter from the office, seemingly oblivious to Cat's and Kara's expressions. "See you later." He shouted over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Did he just...did Carter...have I missed something?" Kara asked Cat completely confused.

"They're hiding something. Find out what." Cat ordered.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have both my sons eating from the palm of your hand and, more importantly, you like your job."

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she approached Kara in Noonan's.

"No, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Adam is hiding something and I need you to figure out what."

"Why do you think he is hiding something?" Alex asked carefully, wondering if Kara had started to notice Adam's visits to Clark's fortress.

"Because he is going camping this weekend, with Carter."

"I thought Carter didn't like the outdoors."

"He doesn't, yet when Adam asked he agreed without hesitation."

"So both Adam and Carter are hiding something?" Alex asked relieved she didn't need to lie or reveal Adam's secret.

"Yes, so you need to figure it out."

"Why me?"

"Because you are an elite agent with an expertise in analysing speech patterns and body language." Kara said repeating Alex's words from months earlier. "And you love me and don't want me to get fired."

"Why would you get fired?"

"Cat implied she would fire me if I didn't figure it out."

"Fairly sure that is illegal." Alex countered.

"Not sure she cares. So will you find out?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"What if it's bad?"

"It's Adam. It won't be bad."

"He is hiding something."

"Just ask him Kara." Alex replied.

"Why can't you find it out? I mean you hacked his phone before."

"Which he didn't appreciate. If you want to know ask."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as Kara returned home.

"Hey." Kara replied.

"You okay?" Adam asked detecting the unusual tone in Kara's voice.

"Fine." The brief response by Kara was enough for Adam to stop packing his camping gear and move over to Kara.

"Are you upset I'm going away this weekend?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You are hiding something."

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know Carter doesn't like camping."

"Perhaps he wanted to try something new?"

"So this wasn't your idea?"

"No. Carter came to me and asked me to take him camping this weekend."

"And that didn't strike you as odd?"

"Yeah. But if Carter wants to do something he doesn't like, he must have good reason for it."

"Why did you lie to Cat and say it was your idea?" Kara asked.

"We thought it would raise less questions." Adam shrugged. "It took Carter ten minutes to actually ask me to take him. Whatever it is he wants to talk about he doesn't want to bring attention to it."

"Did you ask what he wants to talk about?"

"No. He'll tell me when he's ready." Adam replied.

"In the woods, whilst camping?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps whatever he wants to talk about he wants to talk about privately, without anyone accidentally eavesdropping with their super hearing."

"I wouldn't eavesdrop." Kara protested.

"I know you wouldn't deliberately, but you might accidentally. Carter is clearly embarrassed by something maybe he just wants to get out of the city and talk about it."

"What if it is something serious?" Kara asked concerned.

"It's Carter." Adam pointed out. "If it turns out it is something I can't handle I promise I'll call you, or mom. Maybe he just wants some alpha male time."

-00-

"You both have your watches?" Kara asked as Adam picked up his bag ready to leave the apartment.

"Yes."

"And you'll use them at the first sign of trouble."

"We're going camping not invading another planet." Adam said patiently but as Kara continued to stare at him he added. "But yes we'll use them and we'll keep them on us at all times just in case."

"You are so whipped." Carter whispered causing Kara to turn to him and ask.

"You do remember I have super hearing?"

"Yeah, sorry." Carter apologised.

"We need to go." Adam said kissing Kara. "See you in a couple of days. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." Kara replied as the two left the apartment.

"Come on." Alex said hooking an arm over Kara's shoulders. "They'll be fine."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't worry."

"No, but it does mean you get to binge on pizza and ice cream tonight, without your health freak boyfriend nagging, whilst doing a Game of Thrones marathon." Alex said. "And then tomorrow I have tickets for Disney on Ice."

"Really? I love Disney on Ice."

"I know. It has something to do with the fact you have never actually grown up." Alex said.

-00-

"You're back!" Kara smiled as she walked over to Adam and hugged him two days later.

"It was just camping." Adam reminded her.

"I know, but I still missed you." She said kissing him. "So did you guys have fun?"

"We did." Adam replied.

"Are you going to tell me why the sudden urge to go camping?"

"Man stuff." Adam said when he noticed Carter shift awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Wait, does this involve a girl?" Alex guessed. The question causing Carter to redden and look down.

"It does involve a girl!" Kara grinned. "But how does camping get the girl?" Kara questioned.

"Please tell me you weren't stalking her through the woods, because that would be really creepy." Alex said.

"Nice to see you have such a high opinion of both of us." Adam said dryly. "Especially as you have a track record of stalking me."

"I do not stalk you." Alex said.

"Cyber stalking is still stalking." Adam pointed out.

"So if not stalking, how does camping involve a girl?" Kara pressed more interested in Carter.

"There was no girl anywhere near us on the trip." Adam said.

"Because you got lost?" Alex asked.

"Funny." Adam said looking at Alex.

"So if this was about a girl why was there no girl near you?" Kara asked.

"You could just let this drop." Adam said feeling sorry for Carter who looked like he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Or not." Alex countered.

"I'm going to get invited to go camping with Sarah's family next month. I didn't want to look like an idiot so I asked Adam to show me the basics, you know putting up tents, making fires, that type of thing." Carter explained.

"Sarah?" Kara asked.

"My girlfriend." Carter mumbled.

"You have a girlfriend? How long?" Kara asked smiling.

"A few weeks." Carter confessed whilst staring at his shoes.

"Does your mom know?" Kara asked.

"No." Carter said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I am so impressed you have kept that hidden." Kara said.

"Of course now Kara knows it probably won't stay a secret for long." Alex said.

"Hey!" Kara objected.

"Seeing Cat threatened to fire you if you didn't find out what they were up to, you kind of have an excuse for a change." Alex went on.

"She what?" Adam asked.

"It's fine. It's kind of our thing." Kara said waving off his concern.

"Are you going to tell mom?" Carter asked looking up.

"No, well not deliberately. But she does have this evil super interviewing super power." Kara answered. "You should tell her."

"And before you ask to go on a weekend away with Sarah's family." Alex added.

Seeing how uncomfortable Carter was looking Adam said looking at Alex, knowing Kara would pick up the bone he was throwing. "That means that everyone in the room is in a relationship, except you."

"He's right." Kara said looking at Alex.

"Something that I am more than happy about." Alex said glaring at Adam.

"Is Eliza?" Adam asked. "Because we could ask."

"You are treading a fine line Foster. One which you will pay for tomorrow."

"Is there a reason why you insist on threatening my family members?" Cat asked from behind Alex.

"Ms Grant? When did you get here? How did you get in here?" Kara asked.

"Just now, your door was open. In this neighbourhood you should be more careful." Cat said before looking at Alex and saying. "I have no problem with you threatening my mother, hell I have no problem you carrying out those threats. My sons are a different matter. Come along Carter we need to go. Say goodbye."

"Bye guys." He said following Cat out of the front door.

"I'm going to go as well." Alex said before looking at Adam and adding. "But I'm going to enjoy tomorrow's session so much."

"You need to stop her." Adam said as the door shut.

"You brought this on yourself. I warned you about playing the Eliza card."

"I did it to protect Carter." Adam said.

"Which is sweet, but not a defence is Alex's eyes." Kara said before smiling and asking. "So Carter has a girlfriend?"

"Apparently so."

"It's so sweet he wanted to go away with you to get girl advice."

"He didn't. All he wanted was camping advice. He said seeing you had dumped me twice I clearly wasn't a good boyfriend so he didn't want my advice."

"That's harsh. For what it's worth I think you are a fantastic boyfriend." She said kissing him.

"Well tomorrow when Alex is done with me I will be a dead boyfriend."

"She won't hurt you, much."

"Not exactly reassuring." Adam pointed out hugging Kara.

"If it makes you feel better I will come down to the DEO and protect you."

"As bruising as that is to my male ego, I would like that."

"So did you miss me?" Kara asked as she pulled back from Adam.

"Of course. Which is why I got you a present." Adam smiled.

"You got me a present?" Kara asked excitedly.

"I did." Adam said walking over to his bag and digging out a shirt.

"When did you have time to go shopping?"

"I didn't. I made it." Adam said as he unwrapped his shirt and removed a small wooden bird.

"You made this?" Kara asked as he handed her the object.

"I did. I remember you saying how much you liked birds as you didn't have them on Krypton so I made that for you."

"It's amazing." Kara said. "It must have taken you forever." She went on turning the bird over in her hand.

"A few hours. It gave me something to do at night, after Carter had gone to sleep."

"You didn't sleep?" Kara asked worried.

"Apparently I find it hard to sleep when you're not there." He confessed. "So I used the time to make you that."

"Thank you, it's perfect. And no matter what Carter says you are the best boyfriend in the galaxy." She said before kissing him. After a minute Adam pulled away and asked.

"Should I be worried that you know that?"

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	41. Alex's Birthday

"Adam." Alex greeted as she sat down opposite in Noonan's. When he continued to stare at his coffee she waved a hand in front of his eyes and repeated. "Adam."

"Oh, hey Alex. Were we meant to be meeting?" He said surprised by her sudden presence.

"No." Alex said.

"You want a coffee?" He offered.

"No, this won't take long." Alex stated before noticing Adam was not his normal self. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"And the truth?"

"It's nothing, just work." Adam shrugged.

"Again?"

"What can I say? My job sucks." Adam smiled.

"You sure it's not something else?" Alex asked.

"Really, it's fine." Adam said before changing the subject. "So did you want to ask something?"

"Yes. What is she planning?"

"What is who planning?"

"Kara." Alex said. "Don't play dumb. I know she will have tried to involve you in her crazy scheme."

"You've lost me."

"My birthday." Alex explained.

"Oh that. There is no crazy scheme." Adam said.

"There is always a crazy scheme." Alex replied.

"Don't you think you are being slightly paranoid?"

"Two years ago she arranged a huge party and ended up inviting people I don't even like. Last year she had Noonan's put up banners and the staff sang happy birthday."

"She wants to make you feel special." Adam said whilst trying not to laugh.

"I know. And I know I sound ungrateful, but can't you distract her somehow?" Alex asked. "You do owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"Not putting you in hospital after bringing up my personal life in front of Kara, who for your information has not let it drop since."

"Sorry." Adam smiled.

"You could at least pretend to be sincere."

"I was looking out for Carter." Adam shrugged. "You can't criticise me for doing for Carter what you do for Kara."

"I can. Besides I didn't bring your mom into it."

"No, she brought herself in." Adam grinned. "But I'm sorry for threatening to use Eliza. It won't happen again. Probably."

"You are walking a dangerous line." Alex warned.

"True, but right now you need my help, which gives me the power and safety."

"You really are Cat's offspring." Alex commented.

"So what do you expect me to do about Kara?"

"Distract her."

"How? Not sure holding a doughnut in front of her will be a long term solution." Adam said.

"You could take her away. Romantic weekend break?"

"Tempting, but she would never go over your birthday." Adam countered before sipping his coffee.

"You could propose." Alex said casually almost causing Adam to choke.

"You want me to propose to Kara in order to stop her planning your birthday?" Adam asked amused.

"I'm assuming at some stage you will propose, all I'm asking is that you are considerate with your timing."

"So is that a sign of your blessing?" Adam countered throwing Alex mentally off balance just as Kara approached them.

"Alex! What are you doing here? And what are you blessing?" The blonde asked.

"I'm here as Adam is trying to get my blessing to get out of training tomorrow morning." Alex smoothly lied.

"Why? What are you doing tomorrow morning?" Kara asked Adam.

"I thought you wanted me to help you with that thing." Adam replied hoping Kara would assume he was talking about Kara's planning of Alex's birthday.

"Oh right, the thing. Yes, yes I do."

"What thing?" Alex said, knowing full well what Kara was referring to.

"Just a thing." Kara said avoiding eye contact.

"Sounds interesting." Alex said. "You need help?"

"No. No help required." Kara said looking guilty.

"Really? Because it would be no problem."

"It's fine." Kara said waving her sister off. "Not even worth you wasting your time over."

"Right, well I should go." Alex said standing.

"Wait, does he have your blessing?" Kara asked still oblivious to what the blessing was really referring to.

For a second Alex looked at Adam and then said. "Yes."

-00-

"So are you sure Alex will appreciate your birthday ideas?" Adam asked as he and Kara walked hand in hand through the park.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she was begging me to put a stop to your crazy schemes."

"They're not crazy." Kara countered.

"The ones she told me about were and the ones you have suggested so far are." Adam said

"No they're not."

"They kind of are."

"She does so much for me I just want to do something for her."

"I get that. But Alex would be happy having a sisters' movie night."

"But we always do that. I want it to be special."

"And I want you to remain alive." Adam countered.

"You know Alex can't actually kill me."

"She can in the K room." Adam pointed out.

"And face the wrath of Eliza? I don't think so."

"That's your plan? Hide behind Eliza?"

"She is Alex's Kryptonite." Kara pointed out.

"Couldn't you try planning something slightly more understated?" Adam suggested.

"Like?"

"Something that just involves the two of you. You know Alex better than anyone, I'm sure you can think of something. I just know a huge surprise party at the DEO is not going to end well."

-00-

"Happy Birthday!" Kara exclaimed wrapping her arms round Alex when her sister finally opened the front door a few days later.

"Thanks." Alex said sleepily.

"Were you sleeping?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. It's what we humans do at six in the morning." Alex said glancing at her watch.

"I thought you went out jogging at six in the morning." Kara said.

"I do normally. I'm having the day off."

"Are you ill? Or is it just your age catching up with you?" Kara asked cheekily.

"I'm fine." Alex said choosing to ignore Kara's comment. "I just felt like a day off from jogging. Why are you up so early?"

"Because it is your birthday and there is lots to do." Kara smiled. Seeing Alex's panicked look she added. "Will you relax. I have already had the lecture from Adam."

"What lecture?" Alex asked turning on her coffee maker.

"The one about no crazy schemes."

"And you listened?"

"Of course." Kara smiled. "So instead I have an action packed itinerary, which you can veto any part of."

"I hate to rain on your parade, but I am due at work in two hours."

"No you're not. You have the day off. I cleared it with Hank."

"You what?" Alex asked.

"He thought it was great you were having some down time."

"What about your job?"

"Cat's away so she couldn't object to me asking for the day off." Kara explained.

"Okay, so what have you planned?" Alex asked fearing the worse.

"This morning we go to the Dr Who Experience."

"I thought that was in the UK?" Alex said confused.

"It is. Fortunately I can fly us there." Kara grinned. "Then we fly back to the US, stopping at your favourite food truck in Chicago for lunch. Then we head to New York for the Game of Thrones exhibition. Then we come back here for dinner before going to the National City Observatory, where the telescope is all yours for the evening."

"How did you manage that one?" Alex asked confused and impressed.

"Professor Luzano." Kara shrugged. "We kind of kept in touch."

"Kara you didn't have to arrange all this." Alex said.

"I know, but you have to admit it is kind of an awesome day." Kara said smiling.

"Yes it is." Alex smiled back.

"So go shower and get dressed, because we need to go."

-00-

As they returned to Kara's apartment in the late afternoon Alex noticed Adam was nowhere to be seen. Confused she asked.

"What happened to Adam?"

"He thought you'd prefer to spend the day with just me, so he's gone to look after Carter. But not before he prepared dinner."

"You made him cook for us?"

"I didn't make him. He offered." Kara smiled. "And he baked a cake. Although he did threaten to make a Zucchini cake so we may need to be careful." She said opening the cake tin and starring suspiciously at the cake.

"Looks like chocolate." Alex pointed out.

"It does, but he can be sneaky when it comes to vegetables." She said handing Alex a knife. As Alex cut into the cake Kara exclaimed. "Oh wait. I nearly forgot your present." With that Kara disappeared and returned a minute later holding a small box which she gave to Alex.

"Kara, you really didn't have to. Today has been perfect, you don't need to give me a present as well."

"Yeah I did. Birthdays are all about the presents." She grinned watching as Alex opened the box.

As Alex lifted the necklace out of the box she saw there was a Kryptonese inscription on the pendant.

"How, where did you get this inscribed?" Alex asked.

"Adam, he's a man of hidden talents. He did say you may need help with the translation." Kara said.

"I can read it just fine, thank you." Alex said hugging Kara. "You're my best friend too."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said walking into the apartment the following morning. "You have a good day yesterday?"

"Yes thanks. Thank you for the non-vegetable cake. You know you didn't have to disappear?"

"I'm sure you had a better day without me." Adam smiled as Kara sleepily emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey! You're back." She smiled as she went over and hugged him. "Did you meet her?"

"Her who?" Adam asked confused.

"Sarah."

"No. Why would I have met her?"

"Because you are his brother."

"So? Besides I am really not sure Carter would want me to hang around on one of his dates."

"You brought Carter and your mother along to your guys' second first date." Alex reminded him.

"That was Carter not me." Adam pointed out before looking at Kara and saying. "I'm sure when he is ready you'll get to meet her."

"Is that before or after he tells your mom?"

"Why do you think he hasn't told her already?" Adam asked curious.

"Because Cat hasn't had me dig up all information on Sarah and her family."

"On the bright side, when she does you can just outsource it to Alex." Adam smiled as Kara's stomach growled causing her to ask.

"Did you bring food?"

"What happened to all the food I made you guys yesterday?"

"It went about five hours ago." Kara said glancing at her watch.

"All of it?"

"Yeah, we were hungry when we got back from the observatory." Kara said.

"We?" Adam asked.

"Yes, we. Well, more me, but Alex ate as well. So was that a no to you having food?"

"It was. But if you want I'll take you both out to breakfast."

"Really?" Kara asked excitedly before turning her head to one side and frowning. "I'll meet you there." She added before disappearing in a flash.

"Just us then." Adam said to Alex. "You ready to go?"

"Don't you want some time alone with Kara?" Alex asked.

"Should I?"

"Based on the conversation we had a few days ago I assumed so."

"What conversation?" Adam asked confused.

"About you proposing."

"I'm not proposing." Adam said.

"But you asked if you had my blessing."

"You were the one who brought it up. I was just curious as to where I stood with you and whether you'd kick my ass if I did propose." Adam said.

"So you're not proposing?" Alex clarified.

"You are worse than your mother." Adam pointed out.

"That's a little harsh." Alex said.

"Not really. But if you must know, no I am not proposing, not yet. I have some things to sort out first." He said cryptically. "Besides we are happy with things as they are. Plus I prefer Kara not freaking out."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	42. Cast Away

"Hey." Kara said approaching Adam in Noonan's.

"Hey." He smiled before kissing her.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked. Seeing Adam's surprised look she explained. "You have been kind of withdrawn over the last few days and your heart is racing...and now it is getting faster. Are you breaking up with me?" She asked panicking.

"No. Kara, I love you. I'm not breaking up." He said squeezing her hand.

"Are you sick?"

"No." Adam assured her.

"But there is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"There goes your heart again." Kara said. "It's not nothing and I'm starting to freak out."

"Don't freak out. It doesn't matter." Adam smiled at her.

"That ship has sailed. Please what's wrong?"

"You know how you like your job and for some reason no one, including my mother, can understand, you enjoy working for my mom?"

"Yeah." Kara said unsure where the conversation was going.

"I don't. There is not one aspect of my job that I enjoy at the moment." Adam confessed.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. It started a while ago. But I thought if I hung in there I would get over it. But I haven't. It just seems to be getting worse."

"You should have said something."

"You have enough to deal with."

"That's not how this works. We are in this together. Why didn't you say something?"

"You save the world and put up with my mom. Complaining about my work seemed stupid."

"It's not stupid." Kara said. "But if you are that unhappy why not look for a new job?"

"I really don't know what I want to do."

"What about school?"

"I've dropped out of one Masters." Adam reminded her.

"Law?"

"Not qualified."

"IT stuff?"

"Hate computers."

"Photography?"

"Are you just naming professions your friends work in?" Adam asked.

"No, well maybe." Kara confessed.

"I appreciate the suggestions but none of your friends' careers appeal." He replied.

"We'll figure this out." Kara said squeezing his hand. "But you might want to talk to your mother. She always has a way of helping me find direction."

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she and Kara returned to the DEO after a successful alien capture. "You are missing your post mission swagger."

"I'm worried about Adam."

"Has something happened?"

"He's really down."

"Why?"

"He hates his job and doesn't know what he wants from life."

"Nothing major then." Alex dead panned. "What's bought it on? I mean I know he didn't like his job, but has something changed?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure he knows."

"He'll figure this out."

"I know, but I need to help him. He gave up everything to move out here and now he is stuck in a job he hates and doesn't know what he wants out of life."

"Perhaps you should take him away from the city for a few days."

"See that's not so easy for me. What happens if there is an attack on the city?"

"You'll fly back, save the day then return to wherever Adam is waiting." Alex said.

"Still not a long term solution."

"He probably just needs time to figure out what he wants. Getting away from the job he hates may help him do that." Alex said as klaxons started sounding.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he stepped through the front door. In response he got a grunt from the couch where Alex was lying with an ice pack to her face. "You okay?" He asked. Alex's only reply was a mumble.

"Was this Kara? Did she want me to see that my job could be worse?"

"Funny." Alex mumbled as Kara appeared from the bedroom.

"Hey! You're back." She said kissing Adam.

"So, you two had an exciting day?"

"New recruit day." Kara said.

"Alex was beaten up by a new recruit?" Adam asked surprised.

"No. One of the new recruits was building something in a lab. They forgot some basic rules of chemistry and there was an explosion."

"Did everyone survive?"

"For now. Alex managed to get everyone out but then got caught in the explosion."

"Ouch." Adam said sympathetically. "That's a bad first day. I almost feel bad for them losing their job so quickly. Do recruits normally only last a few hours?"

"He's still around. In fact Alex has vowed to train him."

"I would not want to be that recruit. Training is not going to be good for him."

"Especially as Hank has declared Alex unfit and will be handling the combat training personally for the next week." Kara said.

"Ouch again." Adam sympathised before noticing Alex was getting up. "Should you be moving?"

"I'm fine." She said waving off his concern. "I need to go."

"Really? Shouldn't you be here so we can keep an eye on you?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "It's just bruising. I'll see you Monday."

"Monday?" Adam asked. "You going somewhere this weekend?"

"No." Alex said leaving.

Confused Adam turned to face Kara and noticed a bag sitting in the corner.

"Why is there a bag packed?" Adam asked.

"We're going away." Kara smiled.

"Going away? Where?"

"A remote tropical island."

"Why?"

"You need a break." Kara said.

"What if you're needed?"

"I'll come back do what I need to do and then go back to the island."

"Kara, as much as I would love a romantic weekend away with you, isn't it going to stress you out being away from the City?"

"No." Kara said. "Come on it'll be fine and so much fun."

-00-

"What do you think?" Kara asked as she landed with Adam on the island.

"Where are we?"

"Some island in the middle of the ocean. I call it Waterfall Island."

"I'm guessing there are waterfalls then?" Adam asked.

"You have no idea." Kara said taking Adam's hand and taking him on a tour.

"How did you find this place?"

"After I revealed myself saving the plane Alex and I had a fight. She was upset I had shown myself to the world and I flew off needing time to think and I ended up here."

"It is really beautiful here." Adam said as they came to a stop at the base of a waterfall.

"You want to go for a swim?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Adam said putting the bag down and opening it.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Looking for my trunks."

"We're the only ones on the island." Kara said before stripping and jumping in the water before Adam had managed to process the statement.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he and Kara lay next to the fire they had started.

"Aren't I meant to be the one asking you that?" Kara questioned.

"I'm fine. And this is perfect. So perfect I'm thinking that maybe we can just stay here and not go back."

"What? Ever?" Kara asked.

"Ever."

"I think that might upset your mom."

"She could come and visit. Well actually she couldn't as she wouldn't have her trusty assistant with her to make the arrangements." Adam said kissing Kara. "Then she would finally appreciate you."

"Except she would never be able to tell me." Kara pointed out.

"I would just have to make up for it, by showing my appreciation." Adam said kissing her again.

"I could definitely live with that." Kara said kissing Adam until a strange noise started sounding.

"What's that noise?" Adam asked.

"Sorry. Alex gave me a sat phone so she could contact me in case of emergency." Kara said moving to the bag and digging through it.

"Hi Alex….it's okay….I'll be there soon."

"Sorry, I have to go." Kara said looking at Adam.

"It's okay."

"You want to stay here or I can fly you back."

"I'll stay. Just don't forget about me." He said kissing her goodbye. "And stay safe."

-00-

"Adam?" Kara called as she landed on the island at the location she had last seen Adam.

"We're over here." Adam called back.

"We?" Kara asked confused as she walked round the rocks until she saw Adam sitting, seemingly alone, whilst drinking coconut water. Still not seeing anyone she immediately apologised. "I'm so sorry I took so long."

"It's fine." He smiled at her. "Come sit….not there."

"Okay." Kara said confused causing Adam to clarify.

"That's Wilson's seat."

"Wilson?"

"Sorry. Kara, I want you to meet Wilson." He said pointing at a tennis ball which had been adorned with a face and grassy hair. "This is Wilson."

"Have you got heat stroke?" Kara asked concerned.

"No."

"Concussion?"

"No."

"Are you ill?"

"No. Kara, I'm fine. But you can't be abandoned on a remote island without Wilson."

"I think I need to get you home, via a hospital."

"I don't need a hospital. I'm fine."

"You are talking to a tennis ball, who you have decorated and named."

"Wilson." Adam clarified while smiling. "I can't believe you don't understand Wilson."

"Right now I don't understand you. Are you having some sort of break down. Did me abandoning you push you over the edge?" Kara asked worried. To her surprise Adam's response was not verbal, instead it was physical with him drawing her in for a kiss. Breathlessly breaking for air he said.

"I'm fine. I promise." Before kissing her again.

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing here? What's happened? Why are you wearing that ridiculous ferret on your face? Does your allowance not stretch to a razor?" Cat asked as she opened her front door and saw Adam standing on the other side.

"I've been on remote island for a few days, I thought the beard made me look the part." Adam explained rubbing the stubble on his face.

"In no universe is that a beard." Cat pointed out. "It looks ridiculous."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Adam muttered before asking. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Cat said leading him into the lounge. "Drink?"

"Yes." Adam said taking the tumbler from Cat before sitting down.

"So what's troubling you? Has something happened between you and Kira?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm having a career crisis."

"Not wanting to put too finer a point on this, you are twenty five. You barely have a career to have a crisis over." Cat said bluntly.

"I know. I also know that the job I'm in at the moment is not going to give me the career I want."

"What career do you want?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I can do. I feel so under qualified for everything."

"Adam, even if you didn't have half my genes I have no doubt you could do anything you wanted." Cat said. "What you need to do is decide what it is you want out of life?"

"To make a difference, to help people."

"That is your girlfriend talking."

"Kara, Alex, you, you all help shape the world into something better than it was. Right now I support a company that makes money off others through providing a service people don't really need. The profits that are made feed the shareholders and nothing I do benefits society in any way. In fact if I didn't do my job the world would probably be a better place." Adam explained.

"Well then, let's brain storm."

-00-

"Hey." Alex greeted as Adam stepped through the door. "I hear you've gone crazy."

"I can't believe you never watched Cast Away." Adam countered as he put his bag down and extracted Wilson who he placed on the coffee table.

"I did watch it. Kara didn't." Alex explained. "But I thought we could correct that tonight." She said pointing to a DVD box.

"Sounds good."

"But Wilson was a volleyball." Alex pointed out.

"Kara didn't pack a volleyball. She did pack a tennis ball. I had to make do with what I had."

"Why did she pack a tennis ball?" Alex asked confused.

"No idea. She's your sister." Adam pointed out.

"Speaking of Cast Away, what happened to your attempt at a beard?" Alex asked.

"You heard about that?" Adam asked rubbing his recently shaven face.

"I did. And what I heard definitely wasn't positive. So what made you see sense and get rid of it?"

"Mom made me shave it off after calling it a ferret." Adam confessed. Seeing Alex smirk he said. "You are the last one to mock a maternal relationship or strict mothers."

"True. Sorry. How's the career planning going?"

"Good, mom had some good advice." He said sitting down. "And a job offer, which I declined. Plus I have an appointment with a career coach and a life coach and to be honest I think I'd prefer a training session with Henshaw, but mom said it would help so I'll give them a go." He added as there was a knock at the door. Giving Alex a quizzical look she explained.

"That'll be the pizza."

"What pizza?" He asked standing and walking to the door.

"It's pizza night." Alex replied before confessing. "We thought you'd be gone for the evening."

Having paid the pizza guy Adam walked back to the lounge and put the boxes on the table.

"So what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"A couple of part time courses, see what fits then jump fields to something that isn't what I already do." He said as Kara flew through the window.

"Is the pizza here yet? I'm starving." She said before noticing Adam. "Hey, you're back and the beard isn't."

"I am back." Adam smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"Apart from the secret junk food session you and Alex planned." Adam smiled.

"I meant with you." Kara said.

"It's fine. You were right mom was really helpful."

"Good. Well I'll go get changed." Kara said kissing him before disappearing.

"You want me to give you some space?" Alex offered to Adam.

"No." Adam smiled as he sat on the couch. "Besides this is like our first ever double date."

"How so?"

"Kara and I, you and Wilson. He's an excellent companion." Adam smiled.

"If only Kara hadn't met him, I could have used him as a smoke screen." Alex commented.

"Met who?" Kara asked reappearing.

"Wilson." Alex said. "He's my date tonight."

"That's it we are all going to the DEO." Kara ordered.

"No we're not." Alex replied.

"Yeah, we are. You have both gone crazy."

"Kara, we're fine." Adam smiled. "Sit down, eat pizza and watch the film."

Suspiciously Kara sat next to Adam and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Will you relax." Adam said wrapping an arm round Kara. "If you still think we're crazy after the film we'll go to the DEO."

"You promise?" Kara asked.

"I promise." Adam said kissing the top of her head. "But you won't think we're crazy."

"Plus you'll want to adopt Wilson." Alex said eating a slice of pizza.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	43. The Fight

"You okay?" Alex asked as she picked herself off the mat.

"Great." Kara said retaking her stance before attacking Alex again.

When Alex once again ended up on the mat, her twisted shoulder screaming in pain she said.

"Enough." Getting to her feet she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell that to my shoulder." Alex mumbled grimacing.

"Sorry." Kara apologised before Alex asked.

"What's happened?"

"Adam and I, we had a fight. It was bad. What if I've lost him?"

"Kara all couples fight." Alex said.

"No they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"Jeremiah and Eliza didn't."

"Yeah, they did. Before you came they argued more. Then you came and they didn't want to fight in front of you so saved their arguments for when you weren't there, or wrote them down so you couldn't listen in with your super hearing."

"Which you know how?" Kara asked doubtfully.

"After dad died I was going through his study and found the reams of sheets that captured the fights."

"What did they fight about?"

"Loads of things, like mum not putting tools away in the correct place, dad leaving the car unlocked, dad working late, mom missing my soccer match. There were loads of really trivial things." Alex said.

"They always seemed so happy." Kara commented.

"They were. But that doesn't mean that every now and then things didn't boil over. It's natural and far healthier than keeping everything bottled up. So what did he do?"

"It wasn't Adam." Kara said sadly.

"So what did you do?" Alex pressed.

"Remember last night we went out after the slime incident?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"I kind of forgot that Adam and I were meant to be having dinner. I only remembered when I got home and saw what he did. I mean he went all out, home cooked meal, chocolate fudge cake, candles and everything."

"Oh, Kara." Alex said sympathetically.

"That's not the worse part." Kara confessed. "When I saw how much effort he had gone to I felt so guilty, only instead of apologising I kinda yelled at him for not phoning me to remind me."

"Smooth Kara, blaming Adam when you screw up."

"I know. I feel awful."

"What did Adam do?" Alex asked.

"He did what he always does, he was understanding and that just made me even more mad."

"Yeah, because understanding boyfriends suck." Alex said sarcastically.

"I asked him to be honest and tell me what he didn't like and when he didn't I pressed and pressed until he kind of broke and well we kind of got into a fight, covering everything from working too hard, to not folding the laundry properly." Kara said.

"You don't fold laundry." Alex pointed out, unable to understand why they would argue about it.

"I think that was Adam's point." Kara sighed.

"Although you didn't have it as an excuse growing up, at least now you do spend your time saving the world." Alex said sympathetically.

"I used that argument." Kara said. "Which seeing how sensitive Adam is about his career and life at the moment was kind of mean."

"And then?"

"I left."

"Where did you spend the night?" Alex asked.

"Around the city. Lots of crime last night."

"You could have come to mine." Alex pointed out. "You should have come to mine."

"I needed to clear my head."

"Have you spoken to him today?"

"No."

"Kara, you need to talk to him." Alex said.

"I really doubt he wants to talk to me. Besides he's probably barricading himself in, waiting for the KPS to show up."

"KPS?" Alex asked confused.

"The Kara Protection Squad. It's what he calls you and Hank. What if he has gone into hiding?" Kara asked panicked.

"Where's your phone?" Alex asked.

"Here, why?" Kara said giving Alex the device.

"You know you have seventeen missed calls and twenty three text messages from him?" Alex asked as she started typing.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Letting him know you are okay."

"No." Kara said.

"You don't want him to know you are okay?" Alex asked ignoring the protest and sending the message.

"Of course I do, but I need to apologise." She said before hearing her phone buzz. "In person, not by text."

"Huh." Alex said.

"Huh what?"

"He's not as dumb as I sometimes suggest. He figured out the message was from me."

"What did you say? What did he say?" Kara asked grabbing her phone off Alex.

"Sorry I'm a weird alien. I didn't mean to be an annoying freak." Kara said reading Alex's message out loud before looking at Alex. "I can't believe you sent that to him."

"Really? Because he could." Alex pointed out. "Just go home and talk to him."

"I can't, I have to go to work. Cat is going to kill me."

-00-

"Kira, my office." Cat said as she strode past Kara's desk and marched into her office.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said scampering after her.

"Shut the door." Cat instructed. "I am glad to see you already look guilty."

"Ms Grant, I know this is my fault and I will fix it. At least I hope I will. I will do everything I can. You have to believe me, I never meant for this to happen. I'm not even sure how it happened. But I will make it unhappen. I promise. Just please don't fire me until I have fixed this. Oh, that look, that look is bad. I recognise that look. I know you probably want to kill me right now, or throw your phone at me, but please don't. I know I screwed up and I know I don't really know how to fix it. But I will fix it. In fact I am going right now to fix it." Kara said rushing out of the office leaving Cat dumbfounded.

After recovering from her shock caused by Kara's outburst she picked up the pen Kara had given her a few weeks earlier and considered using it to bring her assistant back. But just as she was about to press it she decided she had seen enough crazy for one day and the subject she had wanted to discuss could wait until tomorrow.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said as she flew through the window.

"Are you okay?" Adam immediately asked standing. "I was so worried when you didn't come home."

"I thought you'd want some space." Kara said.

"No, I wanted to you. Please don't ever run off, well fly off like that again."

"I'm sorry I got mad with you." Kara said. "Especially as I was in the wrong."

"Neither of us came across well." Adam said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"About?"

"The laundry, the half open drawers, the crumbs in bed, the incorrect filing of glasses-" Kara started to list.

"None of that really matters."

"Yeah, to me. But it clearly does to you." Kara pointed out. "Do you really think I am so fragile I can't handle a bit of criticism?" Kara asked.

"What? No." Adam said before confessing. "But you're Supergirl. You have all these amazing powers and you light up a room when you enter. You could literally do anything. And I can't help but think that one day you'll wake up and realise I'm not good enough for you."

"All this time I thought I was the one with insecurities." Kara said ruefully. "I'm sorry, but Adam, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. You telling me I'm annoying you isn't going to change that. All I want is for you to be honest with me." Kara said before drawing a breath and adding. "When I was taken in by the Danvers I think they were so worried I would break Eliza and Jeremiah never criticised me. I could pretty much do anything and I never got into trouble. Alex though, she got constant criticism for everything, including all my screw ups. I get why Eliza treated me differently, but it just made me feel even less normal. I think that's maybe why I like working for your mom so much. She doesn't care who I am, if I do anything wrong she will tell me."

"You want me to treat you like my mom?" Adam asked pulling a face.

"No. I just want you to be honest with me. Don't always try to protect me. it's like with your job. You didn't tell me how much you hated your job because you didn't want to worry me, but we are meant to be a partnership, we are in this together. Sometimes I just feel like I take and take and don't give."

"That's not how I feel." Adam said. "I never meant to shut you out. But if you want me to complain more, I can complain."

"I wouldn't say complain, just sharing concerns." Kara said.

"Concerns about anything?" Adam asked.

"Apart from food. That's a no go area." Kara smiled before asking. "Can I have a hug now?"

-00-

When Kara woke, sprawled across Adam's chest the next morning the sun was already streaming into the room. Content to just lie with Adam she shut her eyes until she heard an incessant banging.

"Coming." Kara mumbled as she rolled out of bed and threw on one of Adam's shirts before stumbling to the front door.

"You okay?" Alex asked when the door opened.

"Yeah, why?" Kara asked not sure why Alex looked so relieved.

"Because you were apparently acting really strange at work yesterday and now it is after nine and you aren't at work." Alex explained entering the apartment.

"After nine?" Kara asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. I'd ask why but the trail of clothes across the apartment gives me more information than I need or want." Alex said.

"Yeah, we-"

"Stop right there. Really don't want to know." Alex said putting her hand up. "I'm going to let James and Winn know you are okay and then you might want to consider getting to work before Cat fires you."

-00-

"Kira, so nice of you to turn up." Cat said as Kara rushed into her office with a latte.

"I am so sorry Ms Grant. I-"

"I don't want to know." Cat said silencing Kara. "But seeing how you have graced me with your presence, perhaps we can have the conversation I tried having with you yesterday, before you had some sort of melt down in my office."

"That is all resolved."

"It is not." Cat said.

"It's not?" Kara asked panicking. "But everything is fine now."

"Lying to me is never fine."

"Lying?" Kara asked confused. "I didn't lie."

"I have no idea what you were babbling about yesterday and to be honest I'm not sure I care."

"You don't? So Adam didn't...But you said I looked guilty."

"You did." Cat said before picking up on what Kara said. "What did you think Adam would have told me?"

"We kind of had a fight." Kara confessed. When Cat just stared at her she went on. "I thought he'd told you and you were mad at me."

"Have you broken his heart? Driven him from the city, again?"

"No."

"Then why would you get so worried over my reaction?"

"Adam is your son."

"I am aware of that." Cat said. "No reason to act like this is your first big fight." Cat said, but on seeing Kara's expression she asked in disbelief. "It is your first big fight? How is that even possible? You two have broken up three times now."

"We did that without fighting." Kara pointed out before asking. "Why would we fight?"

"Kira, every couple argues. It's natural. You and Adam will have several more in your lives."

"That's not exactly comforting."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to sugar coat life for you?"

"Well, no." Kara said before asking. "If you weren't wanting to talk about Adam what did you want to talk about?"

"Carter and the fact you and Adam have been hiding the fact he has a girlfriend from me."

"Oh that." Kara said casually. Seeing Cat's displeased expression though she quickly added. "That wasn't really our news to share. And Carter said he'd tell you."

"Did he tell you when he was planning on telling me?"

"No. It was implied it would be soon. I mean I kind of thought he would have told you when you collected him."

"Collected him?" Cat asked.

"From our place, after camping."

"You've known since then?" Cat asked. "And none of you thought to mention it?"

"Well, Adam was bound by the brothers' code of silence." Kara said.

"Brothers' code of silence?" Cat asked. "Even if that were a thing that I put any stock in, which I don't, it would not bind you."

"Heroes' code of silence?" Kara suggested. "I mean you did say you would not abuse your relationship with me."

"Did Carter tell Supergirl or Kara?" Cat asked.

"Sup..fine he told me."

"And yet you didn't tell me." Cat pointed out.

"Because Carter said he'd tell you."

"Do you know why, according to Carter, he didn't tell me?" Cat pressed.

"Um, he was embarrassed?" Kara guessed.

"Whilst true, not the excuse he used. The excuse he actually gave was you had found out and there was no way you'd be able to keep it from me. Which makes me wonder what else you are keeping from me."

"Nothing. I am an open book. I mean you know I can't lie very well."

"Whilst I agree you are the worse liar I have ever come across, there is a difference between actively lying and hiding information." Cat pointed out. "Hide something important from me again and your relationship with my son will not save you from the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Good, then you may go and do the work you were meant to start two hours ago."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	44. Babysitting

"Hey Adam." Winn said noticing Cat's eldest son step out of the elevator and start walking through the office. But when he saw what Adam was carrying he scrunched his forehead in confusion and asked.

"Um, is that a baby?"

"Yeah." Adam said not stopping.

"How did you-? Is that yours?" Winn continued as she scampered after Adam.

"Is Kara around?" Adam asked worried she wasn't at her desk.

"No, she had to go out." Winn said still confused by the presence of the baby.

"Mom will do then." Adam said walking into his mother's office. The doorway seemingly acting as an invisible forcefield in repelling Winn who backed away and said to himself.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to work."

"Hi." Adam said to Cat who had her nose down reading an article on her tablet.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Cat asked not looking up from the article she was reading. "Pre-exam pep talk?"

"I need your help." Adam said as the baby in his arms gurgled.

"What was that?" Cat asked looking up with the noise. One seeing the baby in Adam's arms she stood and approached him. "Why are you carrying a baby? Is it yours?"

"Of course it's not mine. Don't you think you would have noticed if Kara had been pregnant?"

"I have no idea how long her gestation period would be." Cat said.

"Similar to humans." Adam said.

"Interesting that you know that." Cat commented before asking. "But I didn't mean I thought Kara was the mother. The baby looks a year old, which would be the right time frame for your previous relationship."

"There are no little Adams roaming round." Adam stated.

"If it is not yours why are you carrying it? Who does it belong to?"

"My cousin. Dad's, sister's youngest."

"And why have you got her baby?"

"Well she asked to meet for breakfast and then abandoned me with Lisa."

"For how long?"

"She was a little vague. She's always been a bit flakey."

"Like her mother then." Cat said.

"Here's your lunch Ms Grant. Hey Adam." Kara said before noticing the baby. "Have I missed something?"

"Amy abandoned her with me." Adam said as Kara stood next to him and looked down at the child.

"She's adorable."

"Glad you think so, I need you to look after her." Adam said.

"Me?" Kara asked the panic rising. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm working."

"And I have an exam in an hour."

"I haven't looked after a baby since Kal-El and then I was supervised." Kara said as the baby started crying.

"Adam, go to your exam. The baby can stay here with Kara and if she is called away I can take care of her."

"Thanks mom." Adam said handing the baby to her and kissing her cheek. "I see you all later."

"Good luck." Kara smiled.

"Thanks." Adam said leaving the office. Noticing Kara was backing towards the door Cat said.

"Back here, Kira. She's your responsibility." Cat said as she quietened the baby.

"I haven't held a baby in like over thirty years." Kara warned.

"Don't lie. You are only twenty four." Cat pointed out.

"I'm not lying. It's complicated." Kara said, on seeing Cat's glare she quickly added.. "And not relevant right now."

"Well babies aren't complicated." Cat said putting the baby in Kara's arms. "Gently support her head, that's it. Don't look so worried she won't bite, probably. Her grandmother used to be quite feral, but I am not sure that is genetic."

"Now what?"

"Don't drop her. Try to relax."

"What if I crush her?" Kara asked. "How do I know how tight to hold?"

"Just do what feels natural." Cat replied as she went back to her desk.

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled as he entered Cat's office a few hours later.

"How did it go?"

"Not bad, I think. Just have to wait for the results." Adam smiled.

"I'm sure you did fine."

"Thanks. Where's Kara and Lisa?"

"On the balcony."

"Everything okay?" Adam asked staring out of the window smiling when he saw Kara playing with the baby.

"Everything's fine. Unsurprisingly, seeing she is an overgrown child at heart, she's a natural."

"Yes she is." Adam said transfixed on Kara. For a moment Cat watched smiling, her son watch Kara and Lisa before asking.

"Any news on her wayward mother?"

"A text message to say she'll pick her up at ten."

"Tonight?"

"That was ambiguous." Adam shrugged.

"Will you need any help tonight?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Will we?" He asked clearly unsure of himself.

"I have every confidence that you will be fine. However, you can phone if you have any issues." Cat said.

"Thank you."

"In the mean time why don't you take them home." Cat said.

"Because it is three in the afternoon and I hear Kara has a really mean boss who never gives her time off."

"Seeing your girlfriend has not actually done any work since you dropped Lisa off I doubt I would notice the difference if she wasn't here. Go."

"Thank you." Adam smiled.

-00-

"Hey Alex." Kara greeted that evening as she opened her front door.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I got stuck at the DEO."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's the monthly paperwork purge." Alex said before asking. "How did the exam go?"

"Good, he thinks." Kara said Alex as walked towards the lounge. When Alex saw Adam playing with a baby she abruptly stopped.

"Kara, is that a baby?"

"Yes."

"Why is there a baby?"

"We're just looking after her until her mother turns up." Kara shrugged.

"It's not a dog Kara." Alex warned. "You can't just rescue it and hold onto it until the parents show."

"I didn't rescue her. This was all Adam."

"By which she means my cousin abandoned me with her kid." Adam clarified as he held a toy above Lisa who waved her arms trying to reach it.

"For how long?"

"Another hour or so, probably." Adam said not looking away from Lisa.

"You want me to go?" Alex asked.

"Why would we want that?" Kara asked confused. "Come say hello." She said grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her over to the baby. "You want to hold her?"

"No." Alex said not getting too close.

"Okay. Lisa, this is Alex. Say hello Alex."

"Kara, she's a baby, she can't speak english. She won't understand anything anyone says." Alex pointed out.

"Just ignore mean auntie Alex." Adam said to Lisa as he continued to play with the baby.

"You are both nuts." Alex commented as she sat down on the chair furthest from the baby.

"Someone needs her diaper changed." Adam said scrunching his nose.

"You want me to?" Kara asked as Adam stood.

"No, it's fine. I've got it." He said carrying Lisa off to the bedroom as Alex sat shaking her head. When her phone buzzed she looked at her phone then started scrolling through the messages getting a sinking feeling.

"Please tell me you haven't." Alex pleaded.

"Haven't what?" Kara asked.

"You did. How could you?"

"Did what?" Kara asked confused.

"You posted a picture of you, Adam and the baby-"

"Lisa." Kara corrected.

"And Lisa, on Facebook."

"So?"

"So?" Alex repeated eyes wide. "So mom has seen it."

"So?"

"So now she is inundating me with text messages oscillating between criticising me for letting you get too attached and criticising me for you not already giving her grandkids."

"She is not." Kara said laughing whilst pulling a face.

"She is." Alex said handing Kara her phone.

"Wow, she is." Kara said. "But we've not even been dating a year and we don't even know it's possible."

"You've had that conversation with Adam?" Alex asked surprised as she picked up on what Kara had said.

"It kind of came up after the whole pregnancy scare." Kara shrugged before asking. "You know what would stop Eliza harassing you over this?"

"You getting married and having kids?" Alex suggested.

"You having a relationship." Kara said ignoring her. "It would give her something else to focus on."

"Yeah me. Not sure how that will help." Alex said as Adam re-emerged.

"I think she's hungry." He said passing the baby to Kara and walking over to the kitchen.

"Again?" Kara asked surprised.

"Apparently you have inspired her." Adam said as he searched for some more formula. Seeing him struggle to find it Kara stood and put the baby in Alex's unsuspecting arms.

"Kara, what are you doing? I don't know what to do with it." Alex protested.

"Her. Just hold her, I'll be back in a second." Kara said going to the kitchen to help Adam.

"Kara!" Alex called as she awkwardly held Lisa who seemed to detect Alex's discomfort and started screaming.

"Hey, it's okay." Kara said returning and lifting Lisa up, immediately silencing the baby just as Adam brought a bottle over.

"What?" Alex asked noticing Adam's smirk.

"I just find it funny that you can face down a killer alien hellbent on killing humanity, but give you an innocent baby and you panic."

"I did not panic and the baby will thank me in later life." Alex said as her phone buzzed. Fearing it was Eliza she grimaced before reading the message. As she read though she felt a surge of relief. "I have to go. Hank needs help."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said taking a seat opposite Kara in Noonan's

"Hey. How was your fake emergency?"

"It wasn't fake. Hank needed help." Alex said.

"At nine at night?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"He didn't exactly specify a time, just a list if what he needed doing." Alex shrugged before asking. "You get rid of the baby okay?"

"Amy picked Lisa up not long after you left." Kara said waving over at Adam who had just walked in.

"You two didn't come together?" Alex asked confused.

"No, there was a big crash this morning." Kara shrugged.

"Where is he?" Adam asked Alex as he dropped down in the seat next to Kara.

"Where's who?" Alex asked.

"Wilson. I know you have him." Adam said staring at Alex as Kara looked on confused.

"Well yeah, it was dangerous for him to be round the baby." Alex replied.

"I didn't think of that." Kara said, before asking clearly worried. "What if she had choked on his hair?"

"I actually meant dangerous for Wilson, you know with drool and vomit and other baby fluids." Alex said pulling a face.

"So he's safe? You've not taken him hostage in retaliation for my panic comment?" Adam asked.

"I'm kind of offended by that accusation. I would never take Wilson hostage." Alex said reaching into her bag and pulling him out.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Adam apologised reaching out to take Wilson, only for Alex to move Wilson away from Adam and say.

"But I am tempted to keep him." Before looking at Kara and asking. "Can I?"

"Don't bring me into this." Kara replied.

"That's low even for you." Adam said.

"What do you mean, even for me?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to let Wilson answer that." Adam said as Alex's phone rang. Without giving up her hold on Wilson she answered the call.

When she eventually hung up she looked at Kara and said. "We're needed." She then passed Wilson back to Adam and added. "We'll finish this later."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	45. Kryptonite Wounds

"You can't just fire someone for disagreeing with you." James said as he marched into Cat's office.

"Actually I can." Cat said sitting at her desk. "But that isn't the reason I'm getting rid of them."

"Then what is?" James asked just as the office started shaking. "Earthquake?" James asked.

"It didn't feel right." Cat said before asking. "What's that noise?"

Before James could answer Supergirl came crashing through the window landing in a groaning heap surrounded by shattered glass.

"Kara!" James exclaimed ignoring the glass and going to Kara's side. As he dropped down he noticed blood was pouring from her stomach. "You're bleeding." He commented as he tried to stop the flow.

"Clear the building." She gasped trying to ignore the pain. Seeing his hesitation she squeezed his arm and added "Now."

Nodding James ran out of the office and set off the fire alarm as Cat replaced him at Kara's side. As Cat tried to stop the bleeding Kara fought her off.

"Kryptonite in me." Kara tried to explain. "Need it out." She added as she tried to find the shard herself, screaming in pain as she did so.

"Kara." Cat said, the use of her correct name causing Kara to stop. "You'll make it worse. You need to get treated."

"No. No time." Kara replied as a loud thundering voice echoed through the room.

"Show yourself daughter of Krypton or I will destroy this city."

"What are you doing?" James asked as he returned to the office and noticed Kara was trying to stand.

"I need to get out there." She said before collapsing onto her knees.

"Go out there like this and you'll die." James said.

"City dies if I don't." Kara replied.

"What happens if we take the Kryptonite out?" Cat asked.

"I heal." Kara said as she clasped her stomach.

"Unless you have blown out your powers." James pointed out.

"I haven't." Kara said as she tried to fight of James and scramble to the window.

"Help her over here." Cat ordered.

Nodding James moved Kara to the far side of the office where Cat was waiting.

"We'll take the Kryptonite out, but it is going to hurt." Cat said to Kara.

"I know."

"This is a bad idea." James commented.

"We have to do something." Cat argued. "Unless her other employers are about to sweep in and save the day it is down to us."

Reluctantly agreeing James put his hand into the wound causing Kara to cry out in pain. Seeing the fear and defeat in Kara's eyes Cat tried to soothe her as best she could whilst biting back comments regarding James' inability to find the Kryptonite.

"I can't find it." James said, Kara's screams adding to his feelings of defeat.

"Hold her still." Cat ordered as she switched places with James. Moments later Kara was writhing in pain again as Cat tried to find the Kryptonite.

When she eventually exclaimed that he had found it Kara was barely conscious. But as soon as James took it from Cat and walked to the other side of the office Kara's strength returned and body healed.

Sitting up she nodded her thanks to Cat before leaping out of the window.

"You okay?" James asked as he returned to the office and saw Cat, her clothes and hands stained with blood. For a moment Cat sat in shock before collecting her thoughts and looking at James and saying, whilst waving at the mess in her office.

"I hope her other job comes with good insurance."

-00-

"Mom! You're early." Carter greeted as Cat walked into her living room. Noticing blood on the collar of her shirt he immediately asked. "Are you hurt."

"No." She said hugging him.

"But the blood?"

"It's not mine." She said releasing Carter and pulling her coat tighter round her to cover the large stains that were hidden by the garment.

"You okay?" Adam asked sensing Cat wasn't her normal self.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? It looked like your office took a big hit in the attack."

"I'm fine." Cat assured him. "But I think I'll get changed."

"Sure. You want me to make you some tea?"

"That would be wonderful." She said before asking. "Have you heard from Kira?"

"Yeah. She said she should be here in an hour. Why, so you need her to pick something up from the office?"

"No. It's fine." Cat said trying, but failing, not to show her relief.

"Okay, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"She got hurt in the fight today."

"Hurt how?" Adam asked concerned.

"Kryptonite." Cat explained. "She didn't come back to work after the fight. I wasn't sure if she was still suffering its effects."

"She said she was fine when she sent the text." Adam replied still not sure why his mother was not her normal self.

"That's good. I'll be back in a minute." Cat said. As she disappeared Carter turned to Adam and said.

"Something's wrong."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

-00-

"Kara!" Carter exclaimed as he ambushed her with a hug. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to your mom." She said returning the hug as Adam approached the pair.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She smiled.

"Kira, you are still alive then." Cat said, her tone masking all her apprehensions.

"Yeah."

"Next time you decide to destroy my office you could at least give an interview before disappearing."

"Sorry." Kara smiled.

"You don't look it." Cat pointed out.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Carter asked, before excitedly listing. "We have pizza coming. Then we could have a Nerf battle and plays Settlers of Catan. And if the sky is clear we could use my telescope."

"You had her at pizza." Adam cut in.

"Carter go finish your homework." Cat instructed.

"But-"

"No buts. Finish your homework and I'll consider letting you watch TV with the pizza."

"Okay." Carter said unenthusiastically before disappearing.

Cat then turned to Adam and said. "I need to speak to Kira alone."

"I'll go place the order then." Adam said leaving a nervous looking Kara alone with Cat.

"This way." Cat ordered leading Kara to the kitchen. Obediently Kara silently followed until they were in the kitchen with the door shut.

"Ms Grant, thank you for everything you did." Kara started to thank her. Seemingly ignoring her Cat handed Kara a glass containing some sort of green liquid and ordered.

"Drink."

"Um, what is it?" Kara asked.

"It is a smoothie. It will help replenish your iron levels. After your blood loss today I'm sure you'll need it." Seeing Kara stare suspiciously at the drink Cat rolled her eyes and added. "It won't kill you, it is just spinach, kale, parsley, dandelion and cacao."

"Chocolate?" Kara asked excitedly before downing the smoothie moments before pulling a face and saying. "That was disgusting."

"What did you expect? It is a healthy drink, not one of your designer lattes." Cat said taking the glass from Kara who was still trying to get rid of the taste.

"How are you really?" Cat asked.

"Just a little tired. My body is healed, but Alex thinks it will take a couple of days to feel like my old self."

"I'm surprised she didn't lock you away under the solar emitters." Cat commented.

"She tried. I escaped." Kara shrugged as Cat carefully looked at her before saying.

"You can choose to lie to Adam and yourself over how you are, but don't lie to me. I was with you. I saw the raw fear in your eyes. You don't get over something like that so quickly."

"You're right. I was afraid, but not of dying, not exactly." Kara sighed as Cat waved her towards a stool which she perched on.

"I would give up my life without hesitation if it meant that Adam, Alex, Carter, you were safe. But today, I thought I was going to die whilst the danger to you all was still out there. I was afraid of failing you, failing the city."

"Kira, you work for a shady government organisation with plenty of resources. You should let them take the strain once in a while. Getting yourself killed won't help anybody."

-00-

"Are we having a party?" Cat asked as Adam entered the lounge an hour later carrying three large pizza boxes.

"No." Adam said confused by the question.

"Then why have you got enough pizza to feed a frat house?" Cat pressed.

"Oh, it's for Kara." He shrugged.

"She is going to eat a whole pizza?"

"No. Two whole pizzas." Adam said. "She has an unbelievably large appetite."

"She never normally eats that much when she comes here." Cat commented. "She must starve."

"Don't worry, she eats when we get home." Adam smiled.

"Why not eat more here?"

"I think she wants to look normal. Besides before you found out she was Supergirl it would have been kind of hard to explain how she eats so much. Even knowing she is Supergirl I find it hard to believe how much she eats." Adam shrugged.

"Your food bill must be immense. At least that explains her poor fashion choices, I doubt she can afford to go anywhere better than Target." Cat commented.

"It may be comments like that, which makes her hide her appetite from you."

"I doubt it, she hears far worse." Cat replied.

"That is not a good thing." Adam pointed out. "I'll go get Kara and Carter."

-00-

"So what really happened today?" Adam asked as he drove Kara home later that evening.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Mom was as close to freaked out as I had ever seen her when she came home and you are completely drained."

"I got an piece of Kryptonite embedded in me. I was bleeding really badly. If James and your mom hadn't extracted it I probably would have died." Kara said causing Adam to bring the car to a stop at the side of the road.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking at her.

"You think Alex wouldn't have me locked away if I wasn't?" Kara countered. "As soon as the Kryptonite was removed I healed."

"You didn't think about mentioning any of this earlier?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Carter and I didn't want you to worry."

"You nearly dying is definitely something I want to worry about." Adam said. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine really, just a little tired."

"Let's get you home then."

"Actually, seeing we've stopped anyway, can we get ice cream?" Seeing Adam's expression she asked. "What? I'm tired, I need the sugar."

"Come on then." He said turning off the engine.

-00-

"So, feeling better?" Adam asked as he sat next to Kara on a park bench and watched her eat the ice cream.

"If I ask you something will you promise not to freak out." Kara said.

"As long as it is not asking for more ice cream, cos that would really freak me out. It would probably freak the nearby cows out as well."

"It's not ice cream." Kara promised. "Instead of going home can you take me to the DEO?"

"Sure, why?" He said standing trying not to get stressed.

"I am just feeling a little weak still. The lamps might help." Kara said as Adam took her hand and led her back to the car.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and I thought ice cream would help."

"Not a doctor but I am sure ice cream is not a cure for extreme blood loss." Adam said as he drove off towards the DEO.

Noticing he was taking his phone out of his pocket Kara asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Alex."

"No." Kara said taking the phone off him. "It's dangerous to use your phone while driving."

"Then you call her." Adam said.

"Fine." Kara said texting Alex. Having finished she looked up and asked. "Happy?"

"On so many levels no." He said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"She'll meet us there." She said reading the message.

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked as Adam stopped the car and got out.

"She was feeling really tired and asked to come here to go under the lamps. She fell to sleep on the drive over."

"I've got her." Hank said carefully lifting Kara from the car.

"Hey, am I flying?" Kara asked groggily as she briefly opened her eyes.

"No." Hank said.

"Good, sleep flying is probably bad." Kara said before falling back to sleep.

"You're enough trouble as it is." Hank agreed as he entered the solar emitter room and carefully put Kara down. As Alex started to hook Kara up to some sensors Hank led Adam from the room. The second they were outside he asked.

"Why didn't you bring her in earlier?"

"She didn't tell me how bad she was."

"She was nearly sliced in two." Hank said frustrated.

"She didn't mention that until an hour ago." Adam said looking guilty.

"You are meant to look after her." Hank pressed as Alex emerged from the emitter room.

"Everything okay?" She asked sensing the tension.

"It's fine." Hank replied. "How' your sister?"

"Okay, I think. Just tired." Alex said. "If she spends the night under the lamps she should be okay tomorrow."

-00-

"Morning." Alex greeted as Kara released herself from the solar emitters. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Kara said. "But better."

"That's good. Adam is really worried."

"Worried and mad?" Kara asked looking guilty.

"Mad about you not telling him how bad you were feeling or not telling him that you nearly bled to death in his mother's office?"

"Both."

"Right now he is worried, but give him time and I'm sure he'll work his way up to mad." Alex said.

"What about you?"

"Mad that you left, but at least you had the common sense to come back." Alex smiled before hugging Kara. "But next time you ignore Hank's orders and nearly die we are going to lock you away down here until I'm sure you're okay."

"Really don't intend to go for the Swiss cheese look again." Kara said.

"Good. Because I'm in enough trouble with mom as it is." Alex replied.

"Sorry."

"I know. Just promise me you'll be more careful in future."

"I will."

"In that case I'll send Adam in." Alex said hugging Kara once more before leaving.

When Adam arrived a minute later he immediately drew her into a hug and asked.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said returning the hug.

"You sure." He asked pulling away. When she nodded he cupped her face and kissed her. When he heard a familiar voice growl. "Foster." He jumped away from Kara and turned to face Hank who was glaring at him.

"Hey." Kara smiled at Hank.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked Kara, never taking his eyes off Adam.

"Fully recovered." Kara smiled before noticing the time. "But I have to get to work."

"I'm sure you could get the day off." Adam said.

"I want to work."

"You should rest." Adam said.

"Today I'll just be Kara, no Supergirl unless another alien who hates me escapes from his cell." She promised as Hank said.

"They won't."

"Wait the thing that tried killing you escaped from here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Kara said.

"How could you let that happen?" Adam asked Hank.

"It won't happen again." Hank said, his own feelings of guilt obvious.

"It had better not." Adam said before taking Kara's hand and saying. "I'll drive you back." Just before they made it to the door Alex entered holding a box.

"I got Vasquez to pick these up for you." She said handing Kara the box of crullers.

"I love you both." Kara grinned. "Thank you." She said leaving the room with Adam who glared at Hank as he left. Something that was seen by Alex.

"Okay, what did I miss?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"The tension between you and Adam. It almost looked like he glared at you, which seeing how he is scared of you seems a little out of character."

"He found out the creature that attacked Kara escaped from here. He didn't take it very well." Hank explained.

"That wasn't your fault." Alex reminded him.

"It's my base. My responsibility." Hank countered.

-00-

"Did something happen with you and Hank?" Kara asked whilst she worked through her second Cruller.

"Just the usual." Adam said.

"Such as?"

"He blamed me for not bringing you in earlier, I blamed him for putting you in danger."

"Neither of you were responsible for what happened. Hank ordered me not to go after the prisoner and I didn't tell you how bad I was." Kara argued.

"So you're saying you're to blame?" Adam asked.

"I guess."

"Then why are you being treated with crullers?"

"Alex loves me, they make me happy and I need the energy." Kara listed starting on her third.

"I think mom has the energy part covered." Adam smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, feeling worried.

"Apparently she is going give you one of her energiser smoothies everyday."

"Is that what she gave me last night?"

"Yeah."

"That was horrible. Did you put her up to this?"

"No, this is all her. But for the record I think it is a great idea."

"Why would she do that? Have I upset her?"

"I think it is her way of showing you she cares." Adam grinned.

"Not firing me shows me she cares." Kara countered.

"That might now be linked to you drinking the smoothie."

"She can't fire me for not drinking green slime." Kara pointed out.

"Really, I thought she could do anything. She certainly believes that." Adam smiled before turning serious and adding. "You really scared her yesterday. And you scared me last night."

"I'm fine." Kara promised.

"I know, but we are going to make sure you stay that way."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	46. Intervention

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she entered the DEO control room and immediately noticed all the sombre faces.

"We need to talk, my office." J'onn said walking towards his office.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as Alex fell into step by her side.

"Just wait a minute." Alex said not helping Kara feel any better. The feeling of dread grew when they entered the office and Alex shut the door behind them.

"Earlier today an alien called a Resnick attacked Metropolis." J'onn started.

"Resnick? As in from the planet Edolite?" Kara asked.

"You've heard of it?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, my father used to use it as a bogey man. I have to get to Kal-El he'll need help."

"Kara." Hank said firmly. "It's too late. The battle is over."

"What do you mean over?"

"You cousin won, but he sustained a lot of damage."

"How much damage?"

"He blew out his powers and then broke his leg. It is a nasty break but should heal fine when his powers are back."

"Why didn't he ask for help?" Kara asked.

"He thought he could handle it." Hank shrugged. "Turned out he was wrong."

"He'll be okay." Alex said as Hank was summoned to the control room. When he had left Alex turned Kara to face her and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"The one time I am actually in a position to help him I don't even know he needs it and he nearly dies."

"He chose not to ask for help." Alex said. "In the same way you have faced plenty of enemies and not asked for his help."

"It is not his job to protect me." Kara pointed out.

"No, it's mine." Alex reminded her. "Kara you do amazing things every day. But you and Clark lead separate lives. The second you got stuck in the Phantom Zone your destiny was no longer tied to his."

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked when she returned home and saw pizza boxes and take out bags on the coffee table.

"Alex mentioned you had had a bad day so I wanted to make you feel better." Adam said walking up to Kara and hugging her. "How's Clark?"

"Okay I guess. No powers which means his broken leg won't heal, but he's alive."

"And you?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I wasn't even there."

"Which was Clark's choice." Adam reminded her.

"And what does that say about me that even when confronted by a genocidal alien Kal-El still doesn't believe I can help him?"

"Maybe he didn't want to place you in danger." Adam suggested.

"I was meant to protect him. That was my purpose."

"Fairly sure your mother's primary purpose for you was to live." Adam said kissing the top of her head.

"I've got to go, there's a fire down town." Kara said hearing sirens in the distance.

"You need to eat."

"I will when I get back." She promised him before flying off.

-00-

Just as Supergirl handed a bank robber over to the police two days later she heard a familiar sound in her ear and flew off faster than any of the spectators were expecting. She flew towards the sound landing on Cat's balcony expecting to see a scene of carnage. Instead what she saw was Cat sitting on the balcony cradling a whisky whilst holding the pen Kara had given her in her hand.

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked, her confusion obvious.

"Kira." Cat said looking up at the caped hero.

"What's the emergency?" Kara asked still confused seeing no obvious signs of danger.

"It's standing right in front of me." Cat said.

"There's nothing here, well except me."

"Precisely."

"I'm lost." Kara confessed.

"You are pushing yourself too hard again. You are not listening to Adam or Alex so perhaps you will listen to me."

"You used the pen to get my attention so we could have a chat?" Kara clarified.

"I did."

"Ms Grant, that is for an emergency." Kara said exacerbated.

"This is an emergency. Keep pushing yourself like this you will lose your powers again and when people actually need help you won't be there to offer it. We are already one hero down with your cousin MIA."

"He's not MIA, he blew out his powers." Kara said.

"Quite a family trait." Cat replied before waving at the seat opposite. "Sit."

Obediently, albeit reluctantly, Kara sat down and looked at Cat who pointed at a glass on the table, containing a green liquid.

"That's for you."

"I'm fine."

"Drink." Cat ordered.

"Can you turn that off first?" Kara asked as the high frequency noise started to cause a headache.

"I suppose." Cat said silencing it. "But if I feel you aren't listening I can't promise I won't activate it again and if you don't drink up I may feel compelled to activate it again."

Sighing Kara picked up the glass and drank the contents pulling a face as she did so before commenting. "That was even worse than the last one."

"That one was spliced with broccoli." Seeing Kara's confused look she added. "It's a vegetable."

"I know what it is. I was just wondering what possessed people to drink it." Kara said putting the glass down on the table before Cat asked.

"So what is your problem?"

"I was sent here to protect Kal-El." Kara said. Seeing Cat's confused frown she added. "My cousin, Clark. Kal-El is his Kryptonian name."

"You are saying you were sent here to be your cousin's bodyguard?"

"Not exactly bodyguard. I was meant to help him adjust to Earth and protect him."

"Shouldn't it have been the other way round? He is much older than you."

"He is my baby cousin. On Krypton I was twelve when he was born." Kara explained. "He was evacuated first. When I left I was caught up in Krypton's explosion and got stranded in a timeless area for years. When I finally made it here he was grown up."

"So now you are his little cousin and he doesn't need your help but you want to give it anyway."

"Kal-El doesn't remember Krypton. I do. I remember my parents and I remember my mother's request to look after him. It doesn't matter that I'm kind of younger than him now. My mother sent me here for a purpose, to look after Kal-El. I am finally in a position to offer worthwhile help, yet he didn't even ask for it."

"Why would he? He grew up not knowing of your existence." Cat reminded Kara. "He learned how to fit in and survive. Either out of choice or necessity he did that alone."

"We're still family."

"You are family he never knew existed." Cat reminded her. "I imagine your bond to him will be stronger than his bond to you. You may share blood with him but everyone can see you are closer to Alex than him. A blood connection may make you family on paper, but the emotional bond is what really makes you family."

"Even if that is true, I have the same powers as he does. I could have helped." Kara argued.

"Asking for help is hard."

"On Krypton it was encouraged and not seen as a weakness."

"Clark was not raised on Krypton. He knows nothing of those values. He learned the Earth way. And on Earth, rightly or wrongly, asking for help can be seen as weakness. Instead we learned the power of hindsight and 'I told you so'" Cat shrugged. "If your cousin doesn't want your help you can't force it on him. There are plenty of people here who want and need your help."

"I've been trying to help them." Kara said.

"In your normal scatter gun approach." Cat said harshly before softening her tone slightly and continuing. "Feeling lost and like you are lacking direction is not something that is unique to you, just look at Adam. I can't imagine what it was like to lose you family and your planet. But I do understand why you have clung onto your mother's final words. But it is time you found your own path. And that path won't be linked to your cousin's"

"I'm trying to find my own path, by helping people." Kara argued.

"Max may be a self-serving megalomaniac, but whatever obnoxious personalty traits he has, he is a genius. And he wasn't wrong when he said it was dangerous to grow dependent on Supergirl. There is a fine line to walk. Help a child reunite with a pet will foster hope. Keep helping that child reunite with the same lost pet will cause the child to grow careless. Ultimately everyone is responsible for their own fate. But sometimes the world conspires against them and stacks the odds unfavourably. That is when you are needed. You have to pick your battles and accept that you can't help everyone all the time and you can't force help on people."

"Isn't picking and choosing like playing god? What gives me the right to decide who is worthy of saving?" Kara argued.

"I'm not talking about life and death situations. I am talking about fetching snakes from trees, finding lost dogs, helping the elderly across the street. They are tasks that any of us can do. Your powers allow you to do so much more. You should be using them to do the things we can't. To protect those who have no other help available." Cat said. Knowing she could do no more to get through to her assistant she added. "Go home. Adam is worried about you."

Just as Kara was leaving Cat started to speak again while playing with the pen. "And Kira, remember I have news feeds coming directly to me at all hours. Every time I see you on the news for a non emergency I will whistle, metaphorically."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Alex asked as Kara flew in through the window.

"At CatCo, talking to Cat." Kara said heading straight to the kitchen and getting some water.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked.

"No, right now I am thinking giving you mother that pen may have been a mistake."

"She used it to summon you for a chat?" Adam asked.

"You mean with the intervention you arranged?" Kara asked.

"We didn't arrange anything." Adam said. "I just mentioned in passing you were working too hard."

"We were worried about you." Alex said.

"I'm fine."

"You mean apart from feeling miserable, underachieving and hurt?" Adam asked.

"I just feel like I let my mother down?" Kara sighed.

"Because Clark was too stubborn to ask for help?" Alex asked.

"I should have been keeping a better watch on him."

"Really don't think he'd appreciate his little cousin guarding him." Adam said.

"He's my baby cousin, not the other way round." Kara reminded him.

"Something we all agreed not to talk about." Adam replied.

"No we didn't." Alex countered before looking at Kara and saying. "I know you feel this immense burden because of what your mother asked just before you got in that pod. I know what it feels like to drown in failure because you know you are not living up to a mother's expectations. But you can't be controlled by those expectations. You have to live your own life. Other wise you will spiral out of control and end up like me."

"It's not that easy."

"You're right. For you it is easier. In the recording we found your mother said your path was not tied to Kal-El's. She absolved you from that burden." Alex argued before adding. "Clark may not appreciate you and want your help, but there are three people in this room who do."

"Wilson is not a person." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Don't say that in front of him." Alex said. "He has feelings too."

"You really need to start dating." Kara said. "Otherwise you are going to turn into a crazy cat lady."

"And you've already got the crazy mastered." Adam added earning a cushion in the face from Alex.

"Maybe you should be more focused on keeping me safe." Adam argued as he moved the cushion to one side.

"If you keep provoking Alex there is nothing I can do." Kara pointed out.

"Which I am taking as Kara's blessing to not go easy on you in training any more." Alex said as her phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Kara asked.

"Just work."

"Then why did your heart rate increase when you read the message?" Kara pressed stepping towards Alex.

"It didn't." Alex shrugged.

"Yes it did I heard it."

"If it did it, it was probably because I need to go back to work." Alex said putting her phone away.

"I'll meet you there." Kara said still looking suspiciously at Alex.

"No. You aren't needed, yet." Alex said. "It is just an admin issue and they can't reach J'onn. I need to go and sort it."

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"You are meant to be resting. If anything changes I'll let you know." Alex said picking up her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As the door shut Adam looked at Kara and asked.

"So how are you doing really?"

"I don't know. I just feel useless. I hate feeling useless."

"I know." He said hugging her. "But you're not useless. Supergirl or not you are a hero."

"I love you." Kara said resting her head against Adam's chest.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Enough to help me?"

"Of course. What can I do?" He asked pulling back and looking at Kara.

"If I promise to cut back on the Supergirl stuff, please will you stop your mother making me drink green slime."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	47. Hiding

**A/N:** _Thanks to 'BetterinTexas' for encouraging me to finish this chapter. 'Supergirl', thanks for the suggestion - I haven't actually read anything about plots for Season 2, episode 2, so I am not sure what you mean, but if there was something you wanted me to cover, let me know._

* * *

"How about this?" Carter asked showing Alex his latest design.

"That's good, but you have to think about where your RFID tag goes." Alex replied.

"Okay, where's good?" Carter asked as there was a knock on the door causing Carter and Alex looked at each other confused.

"Perhaps Kara ordered the pizza already?" Carter suggested.

"I don't know, she normally calls first." Alex said moving over to the door.

"But she only has so much time to eat it before Adam gets back." Carter reminded Alex who opened the door whilst keeping a hand on the side arm hidden behind her.

"Hi." A confused looking man said on the other side when he saw Alex. "Maybe I have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Adam, Adam Foster."

"Right apartment, but he's out at the moment." Alex said recognising the man in front of her, but taking a while to place him. Finally remembering seeing him in a photograph she relaxed and asked. "You're Adam's father?"

"Yes, Michael Foster." He replied, clearly confused about who he was talking to.

"I'm Alex, Kara's sister." Alex said ending the confusion.

"Of course. I've heard lots about you."

"Adam shouldn't be long if you want to come in and wait." Alex offered, not sure what to do with the visitor.

"Right, thanks." Michael said, clearly torn between staying and going.

"This is Carter." Alex said.

"Cat's other son?" Michael asked.

"That's right." Alex said noticing that Carter had reverted back into his shell and was avoiding all eye contact. "We were just working on his science project." Alex explained noticing that Carter was subtly using his phone.

"Do you live here too?" Michael asked unsure why Alex and Carter where there when Kara and Adam weren't.

"No, Kara was helping with the project when she got called back to work. So we're just finishing up until she gets back." Alex explained. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Sure, coffee would be great. Thanks." He then looked over at Carter and asked. "What's the project?"

Not looking up at the stranger Carter said, almost mumbling. "An interocular pressure sensor."

"Adam warned me you were really intelligent." Michael smiled. "I'm not, so could try saying that again in English?"

"It's a pressure sensor that continuously measures eye pressure and allows monitoring of glaucoma risk factors." Carter explained still not looking up.

"Here you go." Alex said handing Michael a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said before taking a seat and awkwardly looked round the apartment.

-00-

"Don't let the running of this company get in the way of your social life." Cat commented when Kara looked at her phone. But seeing Kara's frown and almost panicked expression she asked. "What's wrong? Is Carter okay?"

"He's fine. But he just texted to say Adam's father is at my apartment."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was in National City."

"Do you want to go?" Cat asked.

"No."

"Interesting, so you are running from a fight." Cat said before clarifying. "Metaphorical fight."

"What? No. I have work to do here." Kara said trying to pretend that was the only reason she wanted to stay.

"I gave you permission to go."

"I don't want to leave you in the lurch."

"You wouldn't be."

"I'm your assistant, if you're here I should be here." Kara countered.

"I thought you were on good terms with Adam's father?" Cat said.

"I am. I guess."

"You guess?"

"I've not seen him since the dinner with you. And that wasn't exactly an overwhelming success."

"I thought he apologised to you and you left on good terms."

"We did."

"But?"

"But he had spent the previous night telling me I wasn't good enough for Adam."

"Michael may be a manipulative but he has always done what he thought was best for Adam." Cat said. "What he said was said to protect Adam. Once he realised his assumptions were wrong he warmed to you like everyone else, well except my mother."

"Part of the reason Adam moved here, away from his father was me." Kara reminded Cat. "He probably blames me for that."

"If Michael cares about Adam the way he has always says he has then he'll want Adam to be happy. You make him happy so Michael will have no reason to not like you." Cat said as her phone buzzed. Picking it up she read the message and allowed herself a ghost of a smile before looking back at Kara who looked on confused.

"It was Carter, he said he could see where Adam's relative lack of intellect comes from." Cat explained. "So are you going to save Michael from the academic grilling Carter is giving him or are you going to hide here?"

"I will stay and help finish the layouts."

"Hide it is." Cat commented.

"It's not hiding."

"Keep deluding yourself. The world will probably make more sense that way." Cat said going back to work.

-00-

"Dad." Adam said entering the apartment. "What are you doing here?" He asked as they hugged each other.

"I had an unexpected stopover here so thought I would stay for a couple of days and catch up. But if you have plans I can go."

"No plans." Adam said. "Just surprised. But good surprised."

"We should probably be going." Alex said. "I'll drop Carter off with your mom."

"Thanks." Adam smiled. "Is Kara here?"

"No she got called into work. Not sure she'll be back anytime soon." Alex explained as she pulled on her jacket before looking at Michael and saying. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Michael smiled. "And you Carter." In response Carter barely looked up from his shoes before leaving the apartment.

"She seems nice." Michael commented as the door shut.

"She is. Um, she didn't, um, well, threaten you?" Adam asked.

"Should she have done?" Michael asked surprised.

"Well no. But Alex is very protective of Kara and after last time -"

"I thought Kara had forgiven me for that?"

"She totally has. But Alex has a long memory."

"No threats." Michael assured him.

"Good." Adam smiled. "How about we go get some dinner. There's a great restaurant you'll love."

"Sounds perfect."

-00-

"Evening." Adam said as Kara entered the apartment hours later.

"Hey, is your dad still here?"

"No. He's gone back to his hotel, but I think you know that already."

"Why would I know that? I've not been here."

"I know." Adam said. "You have been hiding at mom's office."

"I wasn't hiding." Kara said. "I was working, with your mom."

"If you say so. Dad and I are going to the afternoon game tomorrow. I said we would all meet up for lunch. Okay?"

"Sure." Kara said looking nervous.

"Will you relax. He likes you."

"He didn't." Kara pointed out.

"He was trying to protect me. But he's over that now."

"I just don't want to disappoint him." Kara replied.

"You won't."

"What if I do?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Kara pressed.

"Kara you couldn't disappoint anyone."

"What if he disapproves of me?"

"He won't."

"What if he bans you from seeing me."

"Kara, last I checked I was an adult who lived in a different city. He doesn't have that power. But even if he did he wouldn't. He just wants me to be happy and I am never happier than when I'm with you."

-00-

"Kara." Michael smiled as she approached the table the next day.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. I have only just arrived myself. Is Adam not with you?"

"No." Kara asked as panic set in. "Isn't he here?"

"No. I assumed you were coming together."

"I came from work." Kara explained.

"But it's Saturday."

"News doesn't stop for weekends."

"I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I have to. Surely Cat can treat you with a little more respect especially as you are dating her son." Michael said.

"I like working for Cat." Kara said, feeling guilty he was blaming Cat when it was her Supergirl work that had delayed her. "Plus she does not believe in favouritism, neither do I. It wouldn't be right if she treated me differently just because I was dating Adam."

"It is probably best if we agree to disagree." Michael said before changing subjects and saying. "I met your sister yesterday."

"She said." Kara smiled.

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"And protective of you."

"Did she, um threaten you?" Kara asked getting worried.

"Adam asked the same thing." Michael pointed out.

"She can be a little protective at times."

"No threats." Michael smiled. "But seeing you both think your sister would have felt the need to be protective let me apologise again for what I said last time I was here."

"It's fine. You were just looking out for Adam." Kara smiled before a silence descended.

"So while we wait for Adam, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Michael asked, hoping Kara would relax.

"Me?"

"Sure, I mean I know Adam is always speaking about you, but I'd like to get to know the real you."

"There's really not much to tell. I've been Cat Grant's personal assistant for a couple of years. I grew up in Midvale."

"That's on the coast isn't it?"

"It is. The house was on the beach."

"You ever do any sailing?"

"No."

"Well if you ever want to take it up, I am happy to teach you. Adam and I used to go a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love being out on the water. Adam not so much, but he tolerated my hobby." Michael smiled. "So if you didn't sail what did you do on the coast?"

"Just sat in the sun, watching the waves and the birds. I mean they are so beautiful and fascinating and I could just sit for hours watching them soar." Kara said beginning to loose herself in the memory before looking embarrassed and nervously pushed her glassed back up her nose.

"I'm confused by something." Michael said noticing how nervous Kara was acting. "You work for Cat Grant, who has reputation for breathing fire and eating babies. A reputation that I can attest to being well deserved. Yet you actually choose to see her and work for her. So why is it that I make you so nervous?"

"You don't."

"You know you are a really bad liar? If this is about what I said to you, how I treated you last time I was here, I really am sorry."

"It's not that."

"Has Cat said something about me?"

"No."

"Has Adam said something?"

"Yes, but not bad. I mean he is always talking about you. Good things. You mean a lot to him." She explained nervously.

"Okay, so not Cat, not Adam, not what I said last time...I'm running out of things that may have given you the impression I'm a bad person."

"I don't have that impression." Kara said looking at him, her expression even more nervous.

"Yet you look like you are at risk of having a stroke." Michael pointed out.

"It's just that family is really important to me." Kara said.

"Adam mentioned you lost yours, I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago and although it can't ever make the pain go away I was adopted by a wonderful family and gained a sister." She paused as she once again adjusted her glasses before explaining. "I don't want to do anything that harms Adam's family, your family. And last time we didn't exactly get off on the best footing."

"Which was my fault." Michael interjected.

"But it is kind of my fault that Adam is here, rather than in Opal City with you. You must feel like I took him away from you."

"Adam is his own man." Michael smiled. "And as much as I miss seeing him several times a week I want him to be happy. And you make him happy."

"So you're not, I don't know, angry at me?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry I gave you that impression." Michael said.

"You didn't. I did that myself. I just really want us to get on and you to like me, but then I thought about all the reasons I may have given you not to like me and then, well I guess they all seemed like good reas-" Kara started to babble before Michael cut her off.

"Kara, I promise I am not mad or angry at you. And I would really like it if we got on well. And no matter what your mind and imagination is telling you I do like you."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "So, now we've sorted that, do you think you can relax a bit? I would really prefer you not to stroke out on me."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Alex asked suspiciously as she snuck up on Adam.

"Alex, hey. How are you?" He said spinning round

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Alex repeated before looking through the window and seeing Kara and Michael. "Why are you spying on Kara?"

"I'm not. Well not really. I just wanted to make sure things were going okay."

"Why not sit in there with them and find out in person?"

"I wanted them to spend some time together getting to know each other." Adam said.

"Why?"

"So Kara would stop freaking out about meeting him."

"Okay, but how did you get Kara to agree to meet him alone?"

"I didn't. I'm just turning up late."

"She will kill you." Alex said.

"No she won't." Adam smiled. "See she is actually smiling now and she has lost the whole deer in headlights look."

"She will still kill you." Alex said.

"No, she'll be a little grumpy and probably pout for a little, but she'll be fine. And if she's not I have ways to earn her forgiveness."

"Really don't want to know." Alex said.

"You want to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Sure you do. You want to figure out my father's intentions. You may as well do that from speaking to him." Adam said as he moved to the door and held it open for Alex who entered the restaurant.

-00-

"Hey. How was the game?" Kara asked when Adam entered the apartment a few hours later.

"It was good. We're going to go out to dinner later. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds nice." Kara said.

"So you are okay with my dad now?" Adam asked smiling.

"We're fine. But you are still not forgiven for the stunt you pulled."

"What stunt?" Adam asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me. You know I'm talking about you turning up late."

"It was worth it. It worked and you told me family was always worth it." Adam said.

"Using my own words against me?" Kara asked.

"Maybe a little." Adam grinned.

"So, your dad mentioned that last night you went to your favourite restaurant." Kara said.

"Which you'd know if you came out with us last night rather than hide at my mom's office." Adam pointed out.

"Only he said it was called Hutong. Which was confusing as we have never been to Hutong and you never mentioned Hutong. So I was wondering why have we never been there?" Kara asked.

"Um, well the thing is it is kind of my favourite restaurant." Adam replied.

"So shouldn't we have gone?"

"I mean I love that restaurant and the owners." Adam said looking slightly awkward.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No?"

"Embarrassed?"

"No. Of course not."

"So why haven't we been?"

"Well, it is kind of an all you can eat buffet and Alex said if I really liked the restaurant and owners I should never take you there you would take it literally and eat it out of business."

"I would not." Kara said looking hurt.

"See, that's what I said, but then Alex gave me five names."

"What names?"

"The Holy Fang, The White Rabbit, Blazin' Burrito, The Red Dragon and Thai Garden. While I concede some of those names mean they didn't deserve to stay in business, Alex said them going out of business was down to attacking the all you can eat buffet and said I could never take you to one."

"And you believed her?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Yeah." Adam said suddenly starting to doubt his faith in Alex.

"I will actually kill her." Kara said leaving the apartment.

"What about dinner?" Adam called out. Getting no response he dialled Alex.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked when she finally picked up.

"Kara is on her way to kill you, when she is over it can you remind her she is meant to be here so we can go for dinner with my dad." Not giving Alex a chance to respond he hung up.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	48. Secret Eating and Secrets

"Kara?" Hank asked as he walked into the hologram room and saw Kara sitting on the floor binging on pizza. "You okay?"

"Um hmm." Kara mumbled, as she consumed the pizza.

"You know the hologram works better if it is on?" Hank asked.

"I'm not here to talk to my mother." Kara said ripping off another slice.

"You're not?" Hank said confused. "Then why are you here, not that I don't want you hanging round my facility?"

"To have lunch."

"Something wrong with your desk at CatCo?"

"Yes. Cat and Adam are like an evil food duo. They think I eat unhealthily." Kara said eating another slice of pizza.

"Can't imagine where they get that impression." Hank said sarcastically.

"I know, right. I'm not human, I have different needs." She said missing the sarcasm altogether. "But they keep pushing this weird healthy stuff on me. It has like no calories so I have no energy and it tastes gross, but every time Cat sees me eat anything vaguely tasty she forces this horrible heath drink down me."

"So every time you want to eat junk you are going to come to the DEO?" Hank asked amused.

"Not every time." Kara said. "Just anytime Cat or Adam are on the prowl, which tends to be round meal times."

"You know they are powerless to stop you eating what you want?" Hank asked.

"Um, this is Cat Grant, powerless does not apply to her. But you could talk to Adam. You could scare him into letting me eat real food." Kara suggested.

"I'm with Adam, you and your sister eat too much junk."

"What about you and your not so secret Chocos addiction?" Kara asked.

"Firstly, I eat things other than Chocos. Secondly, I'm older than you. I've lived long enough to fully understand the implications of Chocos, you haven't."

"That argument makes no sense." Kara pointed out.

"Please tell me you did not have the pizza delivered here?" Hank asked, suddenly worried about the base security.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to have it delivered." Kara said. "So I picked it up on my way over." Seeing Hank stare at her she pushed the box towards him and offered. "You want a slice?"

"Sure you can spare it?" He asked sitting next to Kara.

"I normally share with Alex." Kara reminded him.

"Speaking of whom, where is she? I would have thought she would have been a co-conspirator." Hank said as he started eating a slice of pizza.

"She said she had an errand to run." Kara shrugged.

"It feels like it has been awhile since we talked." Hank said. "How are things going?"

"Things?" Kara asked.

"Your life, as Kara, not as Supergirl."

"Good. I finally feel like I have the balance right in my life."

"And Foster?"

"What about Adam?"

"He makes you happy?"

"He does." Kara smiled as her phone buzzed. "I have to go." She said standing. "Cat needs me back at the office."

-00-

"Sorry I'm late." Adam said rushing into the training room the next day, only to pull up when he saw Alex wasn't there.

"Tardiness is a poor quality." Hank said looking at Adam.

"Um, where's Alex?"

"She couldn't make it. I said I would fill in for her. It has been awhile since I evaluated your skills." Hank said. As he cracked his knuckles he saw Adam squirm and couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. "Today will be a chance for me to see how much you have developed over the last few months. The session will be deemed successfully if you fend off an attack."

"Just one?" Adam asked.

"Just one." Hank confirmed. "But I will not hold back as much as previously." He added before launching himself at Adam who found himself in a heap on the floor.

"I thought by now your reactions and alertness would be better." Hank said standing over Adam.

"I thought I was going to get more of a pep talk." Adam said getting to his feet. He barely had time to plant his feet when Hank was on him again. Once again ending with Adam on the floor.

"Again." Hank commanded as Adam got to his feet. This time Adam stepped back as he stood giving him more time to react to Hank's attack, but ultimately ended up on the ground with a thud.

"You need to be better prepared." Hank said waiting for Adam to stand. "Defend with confidence."

Heeding his words Adam tried to be more decisive with his defence, but ultimately Hank over powered him. As the cycle continued Adam found himself getting more and more wearily each time he crashed to the floor.

"Why do you hate me?" Adam asked as he got his breath back.

"I don't hate you." Hank said helping Adam to his feet after his twentieth visit to the floor. "If I did I would not be spending today teaching you how to defend yourself. Now Again." He said launching another attack on Adam who tried to fend it off. Something he managed for thirty seconds before feeling a punch to his gut and falling to the floor. "That was better. Good to see you have finally woken up." Hank commented.

Shaking his head Adam got to his feet again, only instead of taking a defensive posture launched himself at Hank who was momentarily surprised and had to take a few steps back before he successfully parried Adam's blows moments before he swept Adam's legs out from under him, resulting with Adam landing on the floor with a thud.

"Initiative is good. But your attacking moves need to be more controlled. You left yourself too open." Hank said watching Adam once more before launching another attack.

"If you aren't doing this because you hate me, why are you doing this?" Adam asked panting after several more trips to the deck.

"You make her happy." Hank said helping Adam stand before attacking again. "But then again so does pizza. I just want to be sure you are not going to break her heart. That you are in this for the long haul and you will do everything in your power to protect her."

"And throwing me to the floor thirty-six times proves that?" Adam asked.

"Thirty-seven." Hank corrected as he once again threw Adam to the ground. "And yes. You could have walked out of here at any point, but you didn't. That says something." He added as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Walking out was an option?" Adam asked from where he lay on the floor.

"Get some rest Foster, tomorrow we'll try again." Hank said without turning back to face Adam.

"Can't wait." Adam muttered.

-00-

"Hey." Kara greeted when Adam limped into the apartment that evening. "What happened?"

"Someone didn't turning up to my training session so Henshaw took it. And he really enjoyed throwing me to the mat in new and exciting ways."

"Where was Alex?"

"That is what you took from that?" Adam asked. "How about a little more sympathy for me?"

"I'm sorry." Kara smiled. "Apart from being thrown to the mat did anything else happen?"

"That not enough boyfriend abuse for you?" He asked.

"So he didn't talk about food?" Kara asked feeling slightly guilty that Hank may have taken her request to heart.

"No. Wait, maybe. I think he also said I was a pizza, but by that stage I was too tired to really follow what he was saying."

"Why would he call you a pizza?" Kara asked confused.

"Long story." Adam said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Do you want some ice?"

"I doubt there is enough ice in the neighbourhood to help." Adam said shutting his eyes. "How was your day?"

"Caught three bank robbers, stopped a runaway bus and propped up a twenty storey building, so nothing compared to yours."

"If you could feel the pain my muscles are in you would have a lot more sympathy." Adam said cracking an eye open.

"I'm sorry." Kara said sitting next to him on the couch. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I think I'm just going to lie here." Adam replied lying down and putting his head on Kara's lap. "Owww, shouldn't have moved." He mumbled as there was a knock on the door. "Don't even think about moving." He added.

Using her x-ray vision Kara looked at the door before shouting. "It's open."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked entering the apartment and wondering why Adam was lying unmoving whilst Kara stroked his head.

"You skipped on Adam's training and Hank stepped in."

"Looks like you need more practice." Alex said unsympathetically as she sat down opposite them.

"Apparently I'm getting more tomorrow." Adam said unenthusiastically.

"So why weren't you at the training session?" Kara asked.

"Last minute meeting with the NCPD." Alex shrugged.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"No." Adam complained.

"I was asking Alex." Kara said stroking Adam's head.

"It's fine." Alex shrugged before looking at Adam and asking. "How bad is he?"

"I knew you cared." Adam said. "Hurt all over. Not moving for hours."

"Then you know what this means?" Alex asked smiling.

"What?" Kara asked.

"No food police tonight. Pizza and ice cream?" Alex suggested.

"Oooo, yes." Kara grinned.

"You two have stooped to new lows." Adam complained.

"If I had known this was what it took I would have asked Hank to take over more training sessions." Alex said.

"Going forward you still can." Kara pointed out.

"I thought you were meant to be on the good side." Adam said.

"Sometimes the end justifies the means." Alex shrugged as her phone buzzed.

"DEO?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex said reading the message before putting her phone down. Before Kara had the chance to ask further questions Alex said. "So double cheese pizza?"

"Um, no. How about 'the big cheese' with a stuffed crust." Kara suggested.

"Do you want a heart attack?" Adam asked.

"My arteries are immune." Kara pointed out.

"Alex's aren't." Adam countered.

"It's really sweet that Alex threatens you and you are still trying to protect her." Kara commented.

"So that's a no to pizza?" Adam asked optimistically.

"You can't be hurt that badly if you've kept your sense of humour." Alex pointed out as she tapped on her phone, eventually she said. "All done. It'll be here in thirty-five minutes."

"You know I can just set my mother on you?" Adam said. "She has discovered a new range of health smoothies. Carrot is the new blueberry apparently."

"You wouldn't do that." Kara said.

"Why?"

"Because you love me and want me to be happy."

"I'll do it because I love you and want you to be healthy." Adam countered.

"Actually, you won't do it as although you could bring your mother in to protect you, we can set Hank on you. And from the looks of things I have been going way too easy on you." Alex said.

"You know, I actually feel a little sorry for all those homicidal aliens you capture." Adam said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	49. Free Food and a New Job

"Here are the layouts Ms Grant." Kara said entering her office.

"I'm glad you found time in your busy schedule to bring them to me." Cat said, somewhat menacingly, holding the pen Kara had given her.

"There were armed robberies, I had to do something." Kara said starting to get worried Cat might use the pen.

"I'm not criticising, I was merely commenting on your strategy."

"What strategy?"

"Don't play dumb. You left from here correct?"

"Yes."

"Yet, you went to the convenience store first?"

"I thought that was in the most danger."

"Even though the police were closer to it?"

"I still beat the police." Kara pointed out. "And then made it to Marios's before the police there."

"Yes, yes you did. But with nowhere to fly off to after you saved the day you also had time to enjoy the pizza Mario gave you as a thank you."

"Are you suggesting that I chose the order to stop armed robberies so I would what….get free pizza?" Kara asked looking appalled.

"More of an accusation than a suggestion." Cat said twirling the pen in her hand. "But what am I saying, you are no where near that devious. In fact if you were I would probably promote you." Cat said. Seeing Kara relax she added. "But then again you did get pizza from it."

"It would have been rude to turn it down." Kara pointed out. "And I did pay for it."

"Twice. I am sure that Mario will get a huge increase in sales now Supergirl has endorsed his pizza. If you are going to endorse, endorse something beneficial. Kids need vegetables not junk."

"The bad guys tend not to hold up vegetable stalls." Kara pointed out.

"If you endorsed vegetable stalls perhaps they would be robbed for the extra takings." Cat said before suddenly changing subjects. "I assume you are coming tonight."

"Coming where?" Kara asked confused.

"Dinner."

"What dinner?" Kara pressed.

"You are sounding like living proof that pizza kills brain cells." Cat said.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is there a reason you aren't talking to my son?" Cat asked.

"What? Adam isn't talking to me? I knew I shouldn't have listened when he said he wasn't upset with me."

"Sit." Cat half shouted causing Kara to immediately fall silent and drop down to the couch. Happy she had Kara's attention she asked. "Why do believe Adam is upset with you?"

"You just said he wasn't talking to me."

"I said you weren't talking to him." Cat corrected.

"I am talking to him." Kara said getting more confused.

"Yet you don't know about dinner."

"I am talking to him, I just haven't seen him much over the last few days." Seeing Cat's disapproving stare she added. "Big alien attack. Well the first night they attacked then they kidnapped some Agents so the next day was spent trying to find them. Then after the rescue same aliens got upset and tried to destroy the city, we stopped that, but then they attacked the DEO." Kara said before wincing and adding. "All of which is supposed to be secret so please don't publish that."

"Go." Cat said. "Try to pretend to work, here."

"Yes Ms Grant."

"And I expect to see you at dinner. Seven o'clock at Salt."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said leaving the office and picking her phone of her desk where she had several unread messages from Adam asking her to come to dinner.

-00-

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said rushing over to the table.

"That's okay. It looked like you had your hands full." Adam said. "We ordered for you."

"Great, I'm starving." Kara smiled.

"Excellent, there will be no excuses then." Cat said.

"Excuses? About what?" Kara asked confused.

"About why you are not eating your salad."

"Salad? What salad?"

"The one we ordered you. Try to keep up." Cat said as Kara threw Adam a betrayed look.

"What? You weren't here." Adam said looking innocent.

"Try not to look so betrayed. It is salad not Kryptonite." Cat pointed out.

"And it comes with chicken." Adam smiled as he squeezed Kara's hand. As Kara looked at him she noticed something and asked.

"Everything okay? You look different."

"Different how?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Happier, relaxed." Kara said.

"I agree." Cat said. "Seeing Kira doesn't know why it rules out some explanations for your behaviour. So does this change in behaviour mean you have found a career?"

"Kind of. I have been offered a new job."

"You have?" Kara asked surprised but happy.

"I would have said something sooner, but this is the first time I have seen you awake in the last four days." Adam said.

"Sorry." Kara replied.

"I'm not blaming you." Adam assured her. "Just make sure you get some time for you."

"More importantly I'll make sure I get some time for us." Kara smiled at him before asking "So what's this job?"

"Have you heard of Kids off the Street?" Adam asked.

"The charity that tries to encourage under privileged youngsters to channel their energy towards activities other than crime?" Cat asked.

"That's the one. They are opening up a new centre in the City where the kids, well young adults, can develop skills needed for work, relax, play sport and be safe. The job is to run that centre. To start with it will be more logistics and admin but once I've finished my social work qualification I'll get involved in running some of the activities like basketball and the skills development and job placement."

"You could teach them that wood carving you do." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Not sure encouraging them to use knives is what they had in mind." Adam smiled.

"Where is this Centre?" Cat asked.

"Bell Heights."

"It's in a dangerous neighbourhood." Cat pointed out, concerned for his safety.

"Fortunately Kara's insanely protective family have been teaching me how to look after myself and if all else fails I have the watch to call for help."

"What about salary?" Cat asked. "It doesn't sound like a well paid job. Will it be sufficient to cover your costs?"

"It's less than my current job, bit is more than what you pay Kara. Mind you I am fairly sure it would be illegal to pay anyone in this country less than you pay Kara so..."

"Don't get cute." Cat commented.

"The salary is enough." Adam said.

"And this is what you want to do?" Cat asked.

"It is."

"Then why haven't you accepted it?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Kara about it first and I also wanted your opinion."

"You did?" Cat asked touched.

"Of course." He smiled. "So?"

"It won't be easy, but I have every confidence that you will make a difference there. And it is a much better use of your talents than your current job." Cat said.

"Thank you." Adam replied before looking at Kara and saying. "You're being quiet, are you okay with it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am." Kara smiled.

-00-

"So a new job." Kara said as she and Adam walked back to their apartment. "We should celebrate."

"Let me guess, with ice cream?"

"If you insist. I need something to get over the taste of the salad."

"Salad is good for you."

"No, it's green. Green things don't mix well with me." Kara pointed out.

"That's your argument?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. No green things." Adam said.

"Really?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Really, no mint choc chip or pistachio ice cream for you."

"That's mean." Kara said.

"You said green things didn't mix with you." Adam said wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulders. "Which is a shame as I'm about to buy some ice cream, some mint choc chip ice cream, which you won't want."

"You really are your mother's son." Kara said as they stopped outside Fort Grace Ice Cream.

"So what flavour would you like?" Adam asked turning to face Kara.

"Don't you mean flavours?"

"Fine, what flavours would you like?"

"Rocky road, mint choc chip and pistachio." Kara smiled.

"That is the weirdest combo ever."

"You were the one who brought up mint choc chip and pistachio." Kara argued.

"I have a counter proposal."

"Really what?"

"Did you know that in some parts of the US stores sell Superman ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Guess who just started selling Supergirl ice cream?"

"Fort Grace?" Kara guessed, eyes wide and excited.

"Fort Grace."

"I have an ice cream named after me." Kara grinned. "And you have a new career. Best day ever."

-00-

"Congratulations on the job." Alex said as she entered Kara's and Adam's apartment the next evening.

"Thanks. I'm guessing Kara told you, rather than your spy network."

"She did tell me. It was secondary to Supergirl ice cream though."

"That figures." Adam smiled.

"When do you start?"

"Four weeks."

"Good, that should give you plenty of time to get in some extra training."

"I'm helping kids not fighting aliens." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, aliens tend not to conceal their weapons." Alex pointed out.

"So cynical." Adam said before looking at Wilson and adding. "Don't you listen to her."

"You really have to stop talking to Wilson like he's real." Kara said. "It's getting a little creepy."

"This is why I think he should live with me." Alex said looking at Adam before she sat on the couch next to Kara.

"He's happy here, despite ice cream girl's negativity." Adam replied as Alex's phone buzzed.

"He needs a positive environment." Alex said reading the message.

"You've been getting lots of texts recently." Kara said as Alex put her phone away.

"That was an email."

"Fine, you've been getting lots of emails recently."

"Comes with the job." Alex said. "Things are busy at the moment, especially now the police are taking a more active approach to investigating weird things."

"So not a hot date then?" Kara pressed.

"You are really starting to sound like mom." Alex complained.

"We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Alex said as her phone buzzed again. Seeing Kara make a move to grab the phone Alex quickly moved it away from her sister.

As Kara stretched over Alex, who held her phone out of reach, Adam approached from behind and took it off Alex.

"Give that back." Alex demanded. "My phone is personal."

"You are seriously going to use the privacy argument on me after hacking into my phone?" Adam asked glancing briefly at the screen as Kara approached.

"Yes, I did it to protect Kara." Alex said looking worried as Kara took the phone from Adam.

"Oh." Kara said disappointed. "It was from Vasquez." She added handing the phone back to Alex whilst managing to miss her sister's confusion.

"I have to go." Kara said hearing sirens. "I'll see you later."

Once Kara had flown off Adam sat down opposite Alex who looked at him suspiciously.

"Try the Trash Can and no I didn't read it." He said.

"Thank you. I-"

"I don't want to know. I get the need for privacy, but if you are keeping secrets from Kara I don't want to be involved."

"Fair enough." Alex said.

"Just do me a favour and don't hide whatever it is too long. We both know Kara will eventually find out whatever it is and will be hurt you didn't tell her." Adam said as Alex's phone buzzed again. "You may want to work on your poker face as whoever it is, is making you smile like Kara does when you offer her a sticky bun." Adam said amused.

Alex looked up at Adam and was about to deny it when she realised any denial was pointless.

A moment later Adam looked at Alex and said. "But in return for my silence I need your help with something."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Alex asked.

"No, just asking for your help having highlighted the favour I am doing you."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next one, possibly an Arrow, Flash crossover, up next week.


	50. Lost in the Multiverse

**A/N:** _This is a chapter written for a request made by xxTheMadHatterxxCharmed to have Kara go to an alternate world. Just a warning I have only watched a few Arrow episodes and even fewer Flash ones so sorry of the characters don't come across well._

* * *

"Hey Alex." Adam smiled but on seeing her expression he started to panic. "What's happened? Is Kara okay?"

Alex knew what she had to say, what she was meant to say. But when she tried to speak the words wouldn't come, instead she started crying and quickly found herself in Adam's embrace.

"Sorry." She said when she had finally pulled herself together.

"What happened?" Adam asked, although his mind had already jumped to conclusions.

"There was a fire at one of Lord's labs. Kara was trying to contain it when there was an explosion." Alex explained, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, I saw on the news." Adam said.

"Kara's not been since." Alex said, her eyes revealing her feelings of failure and guilt. "We reviewed the CCTV images and she didn't leave the building. The thermal scans have just come back and there is nothing warm left in there."

"So you think she's dead?" Adam asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. The others do. But she can't be. I'm meant to look after her." Alex said as she paced in the apartment.

"Have they found a body?"

"We can't get into the building. It isn't safe."

"Then lets go find her." Adam said refusing to believe Kara was dead.

"Adam, there are guards posted outside, even if we get past them there are enough chemicals in there to kill us within seconds."

"I didn't mean to the lab. I meant the DEO. There must be stuff we can do there. CCTV, spy cameras, thermal imaging from before the explosion."

"Hank sent me home. He said I was not being objective." Alex said as she continued to pace.

"He didn't send me home." Adam said. "I refuse to accept that she's gone. So we are going to go back to the DEO and look at the videos together. Maybe someone like me, who doesn't know what they're looking for will be unbiased enough to spot something. Anything. I'm not giving up on her until someone shows me a body. I know you feel the same."

-00-

"Felicity where are they?" Oliver asked when he arrived at an empty warehouse.

"Looks like they've already gone." Felicity said.

"Damn it." Oliver muttered staring out of one of the windows just as he saw something fall through the sky into the top of a derelict building. "What the?" He asked running over to the building. As he entered he saw the falling mass had gone through every storey and had made a hole in the concrete of the ground floor. Approaching the hole the last thing he expected was to see a woman lying in the crater, seemingly without a scratch on her.

Cautiously approaching he called out but got no response. Moving closer he checked for a pulse. As he did so he looked upwards at the all the holes that went to the top of the building. "How did you survive?" He asked when he had convinced himself she was alive. Not sure what to do he lifted her up and carried her off.

-00-

"What are we looking at?" Adam asked sitting next to Alex in her lab in front of several monitors.

"Thermal imagery from around the time of the explosion. Because of the fire and the explosion we have had to process the data a lot, just to pick out normal signatures. As a result we lost a lot of resolution. But that thermal blob is Kara flying through the air." Alex said playing the video.

"Where'd she go?" Adam asked noticing the blob just disappeared.

"If I knew that do you think I would be sitting here?" Alex snapped. "Sorry I know this is hard on you too."

"It's okay." Adam said squeezing Alex's shoulder. "So she flies through the air stupidly quickly and then vanishes?"

"That's it!" Alex exclaimed.

"What's it?" Adam asked completely confused.

"Her speed is the key. I need to work out how fast she was moving and pull out the files from last time." She went on clearly excited.

Adam had many questions to ask, but not wanting to be a distraction he moved to the back of the lab and sat impatiently.

-00-

"Have I missed something?" Felicity asked when she saw Oliver carry the stranger in to their lair. "Like is Halloween early this year? Or is there a Pep rally? Although since when do cheerleaders wear capes?"

"No idea."

"Who is she?"

"Don't know. She literally fell from the skies, straight through twelve floors made a small crater but seems unharmed."

"Apart from being unconscious." Felicity pointed out.

"Apart from that." Oliver agreed as he secured the woman to the table. Seeing Felicity's questioning look he explained. "Don't know if she is on our side."

"Isn't it a risk to bring her here then?"

"I couldn't leave her and she is not normal. I really doubt a hospital would help." He explained as they heard a groan. Looking round they saw the woman, almost as if she was oblivious to them, effortlessly break the restraints as she sat up.

"Definitely not normal." Felicity agreed.

"What happened?" The woman asked before looking at Oliver and Felicity and asking. "Um, who are you? In fact, where am I?"

"You don't know me?" Oliver, still dressed as the Arrow, asked surprised.

"No, sorry, should I?"

"I guess you're not from round here then." Felicity said as Oliver asked.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The woman asked before looking down, seemingly to check what she was wearing. Looking back up she said. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should we?" Oliver asked.

"Wait, are those arrows?" Kara asked noticing the quiver.

"Yeah."

"And you're wearing green?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I know this, Green Arrow?" Kara said excitedly.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Oh, this is bad. Really bad." Kara said suddenly losing her smile as realisation dawned.

"Slow down." Oliver said. "Who are you?"

"Um, Supergirl."

"Sorry, who?" Oliver asked.

"Wait. Why does Supergirl sound familiar?" Felicity asked before exclaiming. "Barry!"

"Barry what?" Oliver asked.

"Last year Barry did his whole jumping universes things and ended up on another Earth where he was helped by Supergirl."

"And you think this is her?" Oliver asked. "I was kind of expecting someone younger and smaller based on the name."

"So your Barry knows me?" Kara asked ignoring the comment.

"Seems that way."

"So I could be on the right wrong Earth?" Kara asked brightening.

"Right what?" Oliver asked confused.

"You know, I'm going to call Barry." Felicity said.

"Great, could you ask him to bring food? I'm starving." Kara asked.

"What are you his soul mate?" Oliver asked.

"I burn through a lot of calories." Kara said.

"So can you tell us how you got here?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly. There was a fire at a lab. I was helping to put it out. Then there was an explosion and then I woke up here. Did I just appear here?"

"No. You fell from the sky, through a building." Oliver said. "But yet you look unscathed."

"Yeah."

"Why?" Oliver pressed.

"I'm kind of indestructible. Well almost."

"Indestructible?" Oliver asked doubtfully.

"You have a better explanation for how I fell from the sky but was fine?" Kara asked.

"Not yet." Oliver conceded.

-00-

"Believe me yet?" Kara asked half an hour later when Felicity had tried to draw blood from Kara only to see the needle snap.

"Yeah." Felicity said just as the papers in the room flew around as a red blur came to a stop in front of Kara.

"Barry!" Kara greeted grinning as Barry removed his mask.

"Kara! Hey! How did you get here?" He replied as he hugged her.

"Explosion."

"Deliberate?"

"Nope."

"That sucks. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Miraculously." Oliver said. "She fell from the sky through a building."

"You didn't tell him then?" Barry asked Kara.

"Kind of assumed you would have told people about me." Kara said.

"I did, but not everything."

"Barry!" Oliver growled, getting frustrated.

"Sorry, it's just that it has been awhile." Barry smiled.

"Friend of yours?" Oliver pressed.

"Yeah, this is Kara a.k.a. Supergirl. I met her when I jumped to her world. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it back."

"As in parallel world rather than alien world." Felicity said to Oliver.

"Yeah, only Kara is actually an alien." Barry explained.

"What?" Oliver and Felicity asked simultaneously.

"I take it you still have powers here?" Barry questioned.

"Still needle proof. You guys still have a yellow sun right?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Barry nodded causing Kara to hop off the table and then hover.

"You fly?" Felicity asked. "You have motors in your boots?"

"No motors. I just fly." Kara said.

"Yeah see that's not possible." Felicity said.

"It is for me." Kara said.

"Why a cape?" Oliver asked still not taken with her costume.

"Aerodynamics. Why dress like a Robin Hood fanatic Jedi?" Kara countered before looking at Barry and asking. "You do have Robin Hood and Star Wars here right?"

"Yes." Barry confirmed before Oliver answered her original question.

"I need to conceal my identity. And for the record I really don't like Robin Hood."

"You might want to consider a change of outfit then." Kara suggested.

"Says the cheerleader." Oliver shot back.

"So what else can you do?" Felicity asked still excited about the fact she was in the same room as an alien.

"Well, there's freeze breath and heat vision. X-ray vision and super hearing."

"X-ray vision? So you are like a portable x-ray machine?" Felicity questioned.

"Kind of."

"We have so needed you over the years."

"And I can move quickly." Kara finished.

"Not as quickly as me." Barry said.

"Um, I think you'll find I won." Kara argued.

"No, I did." Barry said.

"Barry has a very warped memory of competitive events." Oliver said. "He is still convinced that he is faster than my arrows."

"That is because I beat you. Twice." Barry smiled.

"No, you lost, twice. Experience and skill will always overcome untamed natural ability." Oliver stated. Seeing Barry was going to argue again Oliver looked at Kara and said. "So we need to get you back."

"That should be easy right? I mean you made it to my world from this world?" Kara said looking at Barry.

"Yeah, but not deliberately." Barry said not wanting to mislead Kara. "But we'll figure it out. Felicity, if Cisco sends you what happened last time could you help?"

"Of course." Felicity replied as her computer bleeped. "Um, Oliver, the blood thieves have struck again."

"You have vampires here?" Kara asked.

"No. They just steal blood from blood drives. We don't know why, yet." Oliver said before looking at Felicity. "Where are they?"

"Madison and Twelth."

"You want us to go?" Barry offered. "We'd have them tied up before you'd left the building."

"No. Stay here and figure out out to get the cheerleader back to where ever she came from." Oliver said picking up his bow and running off.

"Don't take it personally he can be a bit of an ass at times." Barry said to Kara.

"By which he means all the time." Felicity added. "But once you get underneath the rough exterior and trust issues he means well, I mean he has a huge heart and he is willing to sacrifice so much to help others." She said looking at where Oliver had been standing. Noticing Kara and Barry stare at her she quickly said. "But multiverse!"

-00-

"Alex, why are you still here? I thought I sent you home." Hank asked entering her lab a few hours later.

"She's not dead."

"Alex." Hank said gently.

"I mean it. She didn't die, she vanished at speed."

"So?"

"Multiverse."

"Wait, you think she has jumped to another Earth?" Adam asked sitting up straighter.

"That's what I said hours ago." Alex said.

"Technically you didn't say anything, you just started working." Adam said.

"There is no evidence to suggest she jumped universes." Hank pointed out.

"You wouldn't expect there to be." Alex reminded him.

"Lord's lab was generating tachyons."

"How do you know that?" Hank asked. "Has Lord helped?"

"He is unavailable for comment." Alex said bitterly. "But a friend may have accessed his network."

"You had Mr Schott hack his way into Lord's network?" Hank asked.

"No. Winn volunteered to find information, which he did." Alex said. "The lab was designed to create Tachyons. Something went wrong as there was an explosion. Kara was already flying very fast trying to get out of there, but got caught up in the explosion and went fast than I have ever seen her go. That combined with the Tachyons means there is a good chance she jumped universes."

"Or dead." Hank reminded her.

"The way I see it there are two possibilities, she has either been disintegrated or jumped to another universe? I pick option two." Adam said.

"Life doesn't work like that." Hank reminded him.

"I pick two too. And I have a way to jump Earths." Alex said.

"Even if you are right I am not letting you do that. You would never survive." Hank said. "In order to jump Earths you would need to travel at speeds that will kill you."

"Already thought of and solved." Alex said pointing to a small device on her workbench.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"Kind of a personal dampening field. It will allow even us humans to travel at stupidly high speeds without dying. It will shield me from the forces that should rip me apart. Once I'm through it will safely slow me down quickly."

"And you designed and made this in a few hours?" Hank asked doubtfully.

"Technically I stole it from the Slevic we captured last month and then modified it to use on this mission." Alex said.

"Say you don't die. How do you know you will end up in the right Universe?" Hank probed, still not buying the idea.

"Thanks to Barry's visit I have a reasonably good grasp of the physics. Plus I know the speed Kara disappeared at."

"So you are just going to replicate Kara's speed."

"No. If I did that I would die. According to my calculations Kara should have emerged on the other Earth above Starling City."

"Starling City? Wait above?" Adam asked.

"About 4000 feet." Alex said.

"Say hypothetically she wasn't conscious when she arrived would she survive a fall like that?" Adam asked paling.

"I think so. I hope so." Alex said.

"So you need to go and get her back." Adam said.

"Not so fast. If Kara is alive she will be able to survive a few more hours without us. I want to make sure this is safe."

"It is." Alex said.

"You aren't thinking straight. You never do when it comes to Kara." Hank reminded Alex.

"Can you check quickly?" Adam asked.

Shaking his head Hank walked up to Alex's computer and started reading.

"Hank is right, Kara is smart she'll figure out a way to lay low and wait for help." Alex assured Adam.

"I know."

"So why the pacing and urgency?" Alex asked.

"You said she has jumped to another Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Possibly one with Barry Allen?"

"Yeah, which is good as he could help. Oh, you're jealous again." Alex said smiling despite the situation.

"No, not exactly. But what if time passes differently there. She could have been with him for days or years. She could have moved on and let's face it there are worse choices to move on with."

"Adam, Kara loves you. Even if Barry was romantically interested in Kara, which the Barry who came here wasn't, he could declare his love for her and she wouldn't pick up on his feelings. You have nothing to worry about."

-00-

"Told you that you should have let us go." Barry said when Oliver returned having failed to apprehend the blood thieves again.

"Not helpful."

"I'm just saying we would have been there long before they could have even thought about escaping." Barry went on.

"It is probably best if the City doesn't find out there is an alien visiting." Oliver said.

"Plus you two are way to chipper for this City. It's kind of an unwritten rule that you have to be super grouchy to be a hero here." Felicity said before getting distracted and saying 'Oooooh."

"Ooooh what?" Oliver asked.

"Right before Kara appeared in this world there was a weird energy spike." Felicity said.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"Just seen another one."

"Where?"

"Ten blocks from here."

"I should go." Kara said.

"No. You stay. Barry watch her." Oliver said rushing out.

As Oliver reached the coordinates he saw a figure dressed in black lying unmoving on the ground.

"Just what I need, a city that rains people." He muttered as he picked her up and carried her off.

-00-

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed as Oliver carried her unconscious sister into the lair.

"You know her then?" Oliver asked.

"She's my sister."

"Another alien." Felicity said excitedly.

"No. She's human. She's my adoptive sister." Kara said as she scanned Alex for broken bones. "No breaks." She finally commented.

"Again we so need you round here permanently." Felicity commented as Barry said.

"Nasty bump on the head. Her pulse is strong and steady though."

"Any more of you coming through?" Oliver asked looking at Kara.

"It's not like I planned to jump to this Earth." Kara said. "Although Alex must have figured out a way through, so if we don't get back Hank could come through I guess."

"Hank?" Oliver asked.

"My boss, some of the time. Martian."

"He's a Martian?" Barry asked surprised. "He didn't look like a Martian."

"Shapeshifter." Kara explained.

"So underneath is he a little green man?" Barry asked excited.

"Big green man." Kara replied.

"Seriously? That is so cool." Felicity commented.

"Guys!" Oliver exclaimed. "Can we please try stay focused. We need to get these two home before anyone else drops from the sky. I'd prefer not to spend the next month denying that aliens exist."

"You're sexy when you go all public responsibility on us." Felicity said before snapping her mouth shut. "Must learn not speak thoughts out loud. Multiverse, yes, we have a solution, maybe, but it is more complicated now she is here." Felicity said looking at Alex.

"Why?"

"She's human. Our solution requires someone to be almost indestructible. But we'll figure something else out."

"Well Alex clearly made it here without dying so she may already have a solution." Kara said before adding. "If she wakes up."

"She'll be fine." Barry said trying to reassure her. "But do you know what isn't fine? It has been like two hours since either of us ate. Want to grab some food? There is a stocked fridge upstairs."

"No there isn't." Oliver said.

"Yes there is. I filled it when I arrived." Barry grinned before looking at Kara who was staring at Alex.

"We'll take good care of your sister." Felicity said.

Nodding Kara removed Alex's sidearm and knife. Seeing the questioning looks everyone was giving her she said. "I don't want her to shoot you." She then kissed Alex on the forehead and followed Barry upstairs.

-00-

When Alex woke up she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head and pay attention to her surroundings.

"So we blast her with a huge amount of energy and hope we don't kill her?" A male voice asked.

"That's not what I said." A female voice countered.

Not liking what she was hearing Alex slowly and carefully felt for her side arm. When she realised she no longer had it she assumed whoever she was with were not friendly.

Cracking open her eyes she saw two figures standing near some computers with their backs to her. Silently she slid off the platform she was lying on and scanned the area for something she could use as a weapon. However, her movement alerted Oliver who quickly spun round before approaching her. Not giving him time to get the first punch off Alex immediately attacked.

Not expecting Alex to attack, Oliver failed to defend the first few blows. And found himself stumbling backwards moments before being thrown to the floor.

Making the mistake of assuming Oliver was a weaker opponent than he was Alex left herself slightly open and Oliver swept out her legs before jumping to his feet. Alex once again surprised him though by recovering quicker than he expected and landing another punch. Not wanting to hurt her, but getting annoyed Oliver launched his own attack. After Oliver landed a couple of his own blows Alex used his momentum against him and threw him to the ground before putting him in a headlock.

"Alex stop." Kara ordered as she returned to headquarters.

"Kara?" Alex said, not releasing her hold on Oliver.

"He's a friend." Kara said. "Or he would be if you stopped trying to kill him."

Giving Oliver one more suspicious glance Alex released him before rushing over to Kara and hugging her.

"We thought you were dead." Alex said as she clung to Kara.

"Just dimensionally shifted. How did you get here?"

"When there wasn't a body we reviewed the satellite imagery and saw a huge energy spike. Using the thermal imagery we worked out you had either gone somewhere or had vaporised. I preferred the former option so we guessed you had shifted dimensions and we knocked something up at the DEO to allow me to replicate it. Well replicate in an improved way, I didn't want to emerge at four thousand feet.

"Not wanting to sound blunt. But why aren't you dead?" Barry asked. "I mean you have to travel really fast to breach the dimensions and you aren't used to that. And how did you manage to go that fast."

"For the speed I used a ship we found awhile ago with a Tachyon drive to kind of catapult me really fast and then had it fire me out of one of it's missile tubes."

"Ship as in alien space ship?" Felicity asked eyes wide and excited.

"Yeah."

"That is...wow. I am so jealous." Felicity said.

"Wait there are ships other than mine at the DEO?" Kara asked.

"Um yeah, You're not the first alien to arrive on Earth." Alex said as Barry asked.

"And the whole not dying part?"

"I have one of these." Alex said waving her wrist. "It shields me from the effects and then dampened my movement in a controlled way once I was through the breach."

"That's kinda cool." Barry said walking towards Alex and looking at the device. After a moment he looked up at Alex and added. "Nice seeing you again, by the way."

"And you." Alex said before glancing over to Oliver.

"Sorry, but I woke here to hear you talking about blasting me with energy and you had taken my gun." Alex apologised.

"Actually that was your sister, but no hard feelings." Oliver said extending a hand. As Alex took it he said. "Oliver Queen, also know as the Green Arrow."

"Alex Danvers."

"So what's your special power?" Felicity asked.

"Other than kicking Oliver's ass." Barry grinned.

"No powers." Alex shrugged. "Just a normal human."

"Then who the hell taught you to fight?" Oliver asked.

"A Martian." Alex said.

"That is so much cooler than black ops on an island and the League of Assassins." Barry said.

"Why arrow?" Alex asked.

"He dresses like Robin Hood and uses arrows." Kara explained.

"Enough with Robin Hood." Oliver growled.

"Who uses bows and arrows? Does this universe not have real weapons?" Alex asked.

"Arrows are fast and almost silent." Oliver said.

"Alex used to do archery." Kara said.

"When I was a kid. I grew out of it." Alex pointed out.

"Cute." Oliver replied.

"So what do you do when you're not playing Robin Hood?" Alex asked.

"Former billionaire, now Mayor." Felicity answered quickly before Oliver could react to the Robin Hood jibe.

"Ollie, you are going to be late." Thea said entering the room only to stop when she saw Kara. "Wow this takes me back to a traumatic time in my childhood. I thought you'd outgrown your cheerleader phase. Don't get the cape though." She said looking at Oliver.

"Thank you Thea. Kara, Alex, this is my baby sister Thea. Thea this is Alex and Kara who are from a different Earth." Oliver said.

"Different Earth?" Thea asked doubtfully. "An Earth you've been to and not told me about?"

"Nope. Only met them recently."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you've never been to another Earth, but you believe they are from one?"

"Barry's been. He vouches for them."

"Anything else I need to know?" Thea asked.

"No." Oliver said shaking his head.

"Then as cool but weird as this situation here is, you need to come with me. You are meant to be responsible now you are Mayor and able to tell the time."

"I have to go, but Felicity and Barry will help however they can." Oliver said to Kara and Alex.

"Oliver." Felicity called.

"Yeah."

"Please don't incite a riot."

"Although if he did, at least we have Kara to help." Barry added. "Oh Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Oliver said turning back.

"If your vampires turn up again can I deal with them?"

"No. Let's just deal with one problem at a time." Oliver said before following Thea out of the room.

As he stood with Thea in the elevator he said. "The caped cheerleader is an alien."

Thea turned and rolled her eyes at Oliver before noticing his expression and believing him and asking.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And she can fly. Sure you don't want back in?"

-00-

"Foster!" Hank snapped. "Stop pacing, it's distracting."

"Sorry." Adam said coming to a stop and instead chewing in his nails. "Should it take this long?"

"Maybe."

"Really? Because it feels like they have been gone a while."

"Your commentary is less helpful than your pacing."

"I'm sorry. But do you have any idea what it is like for me not knowing if the woman I love is alive or dead and whether or not Alex has just gone on a suicide mission?"

"They are like daughters to me." Hank pointed out.

"Okay, you get the inner angst." Adam conceded. "And if you get what I am going through you know I need to do something. Anything. I mean you are running the whole rescue op and your day job. I'm sitting here, well pacing here thinking of everything that could have gone wrong. I need to do something. You must have something I can do?"

"I do. Go." Hank said.

"Wouldn't really help." Adam countered.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Hank said before taking pity on Adam and offering. "My office chair is broken. You could fix it."

"It'll be better than it was before."

"I don't want it better I want it exactly how it was." Hank called at Adam's back as he had already started towards Hank's office.

-00-

"You're still here then?" Oliver asked as he re-entered his lair a couple of hours later.

"I take it your speech went well?" Felicity asked immediately picking up on Oliver's mood.

"The speech went great." Oliver said.

"Especially considering he arrived twenty minutes late." Thea added.

"I sense a but." Felicity said.

"But the journalists were out for blood. Especially for the recent blood thefts." Thea explained. "On the bright side he didn't just blame the police force this time, so he is getting better. Kind of."

"I am more than happy to help out with the vampire problem." Barry offered.

"They are not vampires." Oliver said.

"Technically you don't know that as you have never actually seen them." Felicity said. "I mean they are always gone before you arrive. Plus they always strike at night."

"Vampires don't exist." Oliver said wearily.

"And you would have said the same about aliens a few hours ago." Felicity reminded him.

"So you're really an alien?" Thea asked looking at Kara.

"Yes."

"Cool." She said before adding. "I don't want to sound rude, but I have to ask, have you got anything to do with Lian Yu?"

"Who now?" Kara asked.

"I'll take that as no." Thea commented before looking at Oliver. "This is progress for you Ollie having an event in your life not related to the island." She then looked between Alex and Kara and asked. "Have either of you ever slept with him?"

"No." Both Kara and Alex said simultaneously causing Thea to look back to Oliver and say.

"Real progress. I'm proud of you."

"Remind me why I put up with you?" Oliver said looking at his sister.

"Because we're family and I got the brains." Thea smiled.

"Speaking of brains have you actually figured out how to safely return them home?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Almost, maybe. By combining Alex's and Barry's knowledge we think we know, but we are just waiting on a simulation to run before we try." Felicity replied.

"That kind of sounds like progress." Oliver said before looking at Alex and asking. "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I've had worse bumps." Alex shrugged before she started to wander round the lair looking at all of Oliver's toys. As she reached the practice dummy she asked.

"What is this? Some sort of twisted torture chamber?"

"They're to practice hand to hand combat." Oliver explained. "You don't use something similar?"

"No. I use Hank and recruits." Alex said.

"And Adam." Kara chipped in.

"You're still together?" Barry asked.

"Yes. What do you mean still?"

"It's just I know how hard it can be to balance the whole hero thing with the whole life thing." Barry said his tone more downbeat than normal.

"As someone once told me you can have it all, just not all at once and not right away." Kara said. "If you really want something you can have it, but you have to pace yourself and be prepared to fight."

"Not changing the timeline would probably help too." Felicity said looking at Barry before turning to Oliver and adding. "And being honest."

"I'm kind of getting the feeling we're missing something." Kara said to Alex just as Felicity's computer started making a noise.

"It worked." Felicity exclaimed.

-00-

"Done already?" Hank asked when he noticed Adam loitering in the command room.

"Yes. I also changed the light, it was flickering. Your door no longer squeaks. And your chair is sorted. Just the way it was, if not better."

"I said I didn't want it better." Hank reminded him just as an alarm sounded.

"There is an unusual energy spike." Vasquez said.

"From where?" Hank questioned wondering if it was a prisoner escaping.

"It's outside." Vasquez said.

"Are we under attack?" Hank questioned.

"I don't know."

"Well find out." Hank snapped. "Someone give me eyes out there."

As the screen started showing an empty dessert landscape they suddenly saw a huge flash moments before Kara and Alex appeared looking slightly disorientated.

Before they could fully register Kara and Alex appearing on the screens they disappeared again moments before Hank and Adam felt a breeze in the command room just as the sisters appeared in front of them.

"Kara?" Adam asked running forward and embracing her.

"You okay?" Hank asked approaching Alex.

"A little sore, but alive."

"What happened?" He asked brushing her hair away to reveal the bruise Oliver had given her.

"Just some alter-dimensional friendly sparring practice." Alex said. Seeing Hank's questioning look she added. "I won."

"I'd expect nothing less." He smiled. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

-00-

"You sure you're okay?" Adam asked as Kara emerged from her shower later that evening.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him before noticing various bags and boxes. "What's this?"

"I thought you'd be hungry so I got pizza and potstickers."

"Seriously? All it takes to get rid of the food police is to visit my friends in an alternate dimension? So going to do that more often."

"No, no you're not." Adam said standing and walking towards her. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'll always come back to you." Kara said.

"I love you." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too." Kara said hugging him.

"I was so scared that you were gone." Adam confessed pulling away. "It made me realise how much I take you for granted. I'd started buying into the invincible stuff. It made me complacent. That's going to change."

"Are you okay? Your heart is racing." Kara interrupted concerned.

"I'm fine."

"It sounds like your heart is about to explode through your chest." Kara said leading him back to the couch and making him sit.

"I'm okay."

"You're really not. Hearts should not beat that fast without exercise. Even then I'm not sure it should go so fast."

"Kara, I'm fine. Really." He smiled. "It has just been a stressful day."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"Kinda was. It was me who left this Earth." Kara said.

"Not deliberately." Adam pointed out. "I would have been so lost of you hadn't come back."

"Your heart is racing again." Kara said. "I'm going to call Alex."

"Alex is not a medical doctor. Plus ignoring the fact Hank has her locked away in the infirmary, she has a concussion so I wouldn't trust her judgement." Adam said. "And I'm fine. Perhaps you could try not listening to my heart."

"I can't really turn off my hearing, especially when your heart is beating that loud and fast." Kara said. "Do you want a doctor?"

"No. Kara, really I'll be fine. Besides shouldn't you eat your food before I change my mind?"

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?" Adam asked causing Kara to look between the food on the table and Adam.

"You're more important." Kara said.

"Saying I'm more important than food is perhaps the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Adam grinned before kissing her. "But seriously I'm okay. It is just the seventeen cups of coffee catching up with me. Eat your food."

"Really?"

"Really." Adam said leaning forward and picking up the pizza box which he opened and held below Kara's nose.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." He said. "But if you don't want it..." He added before Kara finally ripped off a slice.

"You're not eating?" She said chewing the slice.

"I thought you were worried about me having a heart attack?"

"You said you were okay." Kara pointed out.

"I am." He said. "If you want me to prove that I am not having a heart attack by eating food that will induce a heart attack, fine." He added before taking his own slice and eating it.

"So how was Barry?" Adam asked.

"He was fine. Alex mentioned you were getting a little jealous. I thought we'd been over that."

"We had." Adam said. "But worrying about Barry making a move on you was way better than worrying about if you were dead."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kara said hugging Adam.

"You apologise way too much." Adam said. Feeling Kara tense he pulled away and asked.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just that's the first time you have really sounded like your mother."

"Wow, from most romantic to least romantic statement ever in less then three minutes." Adam complained.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next one will have more Cat and Carter in._


	51. Runaway

"You okay?" Adam asked as Kara flew through the window headed straight to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. All he heard in response was Kara mumbling against the pillow. Walking over to her he sat on the bed next to her and said. "It's easier to hear you if you are not chewing a pillow."

This time Kara turned her head so she was facing Adam whilst still lying front down. Seeing how tired she looked he stroked some of the hair away from her face and asked. "Tough day?"

"It feels like every alien and every criminal decided this was the week to misbehave."

"When did you last eat?"

"Can't remember."

"That's not good."

"I'll be okay. I'll just sleep."

"You need to keep your energy up." Adam said. "Let me make you dinner then you can sleep. I promise there won't be any green stuff."

"Okay." Kara said wearily sitting up.

"Go grab a shower." He said kissing her head. "There will be food ready when your done."

"Thank you." She said stumbling towards the bathroom.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked when Kara emerged ten minutes later.

"Tired." Kara said sitting at the table.

"Maybe this will help." Adam said putting a plate in front of her.

"What's this?" Kara asked.

"Pancakes."

"It's the evening and doesn't this class as junk?" Kara asked confused.

"They were quick to make and high in calories." Adam said. "And you look like you need an energy boost."

"You have no idea." Kara said as she sat down and started eating.

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I mean I do, but it not like I haven't taken on lots of escaped prisoners before. But that combined with the current crime spree and the constant rain and lack of sun, not to mention your mother's crazy schedule has just got to me. I'll be okay with some sleep."

"You sure?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm sure." She said eating her last mouthful.

"You want some more pancakes?"

"No I think I'm too tired to eat."

"Come on then." He said taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. "Get some sleep." He said tucking Kara into bed.

"Okay." She replied wearily before shutting her eyes.

-00-

An hour later Adam was reading a book when Kara's phone rang. Picking it up he saw it was his mother and answered, unable to hide his annoyance that she was ringing so late.

"Now's not a good time." He said. However, all annoyance turned to worry when Cat, her normally composed voice, shakily said. "It's Carter. He's run away."

"Where are you?"

"At CatCo."

"We'll be right there." Adam said hanging up and heading to the bedroom where he tried to wake Kara. When calling and shaking didn't work Adam pressed the button on his watch and felt very guilty as Kara snapped upright so quickly it would have given a human whiplash. Quickly deactivating the watch he stood in front of her as she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Carter. He's run away."

"What? Why?"

"No idea. I told mom we would meet her at CatCo."

-00-

"What took you so long?" Cat asked as Kara, dressed as Supergirl, and Adam landed on her balcony.

"Sorry, I was asleep." Kara said. "What happened?"

"He was at his fathers and then just ran off." Cat said pacing.

"Are you sure he ran off?" Adam asked wondering if he had been kidnapped.

"Yes. Fiona's niece saw him leave."

"And she didn't think about stopping him?" Adam asked.

"I don't think anyone in that family is capable of thinking." Cat said bitterly.

"What about his phone?" Kara asked.

"He left it there. I had hoped he had used his watch."

"He hasn't." Kara said. "I'll go fly over the city near to where his father lives. Call me if you hear anything." She added disappearing.

"Kara will find him." Adam said moving over to Cat and drawing her into his arms.

-00-

As Kara flew over the city listening for any sign of Carter she grew increasingly worried. Part of her hoped that the fact Carter hadn't used his watch was a good thing and showed he wasn't in trouble. But another part of her feared it was because he couldn't.

Not hearing anything that resembled Carter no matter how hard she focused she tried to think about where Carter would go. If he had taken train or a bus he would have been with Cat by now suggesting he didn't want to be with Cat. If he didn't want to be with Cat then maybe, she reasoned, he wanted to be alone. Remembering how Carter had talked about a park near his father's where he used to go to think she decided to look there. Flying towards the park she struggled against the darkness to see Carter. Using her x-ray vision instead she saw no children in the park only a few adults. She was beginning to give up hope when she suddenly saw something around Carter's size hidden in some bushes. Worried she landed in front of the bush.

"Carter?" She called. "Carter are you okay?"

In response the bush began to move before Carter crawled out. Drenched from the rain and huddled to keep warm Kara didn't think she had ever seen Carter look so fragile. Wordlessly she pulled Carter into her arms and hugged him. For a minute they stood like that until eventually Carter pulled away and asked.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." Kara said, but not wanting to lie she added. "Probably. But everyone is really worried about you. Are you hurt?" In response carter silently shook his head.

"Why didn't you use your watch?"

"That's for an emergency only."

"Being scared and lost is an emergency." Kara said.

"I wasn't scared or lost." Carter said defiantly.

"Just bird watching in there then?" Kara asked.

"No, it was dry. And if there were bad people out there they wouldn't see me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes. No." Carter said causing Kara to hug him again.

"You're safe now." Kara said holding him until she felt him relax at which point she said. "Come on, let's get you to your mom."

"No." Carter said surprising Kara.

"She's really worried about you."

"Can't you tell her I'm okay and you'll bring me to her tomorrow?" Carter asked.

"If I did that she would fire me." Kara pointed out.

"Can you tell her I'm okay then go talk at your place for a bit before taking me to her?" He suggested.

"Fine. My place, we'll get you dry and warm and you tell me what is going on then I take you to your mom."

-00-

"It was Fiona's birthday." Carter said twenty minutes later as he sat next to Kara on the couch wearing one of Adam's sweaters, cradling a hot chocolate. "She wanted this big party at dad's and insisted I came so I could meet the rest of her family. I didn't want to go and spend the night with all those strangers but dad said it was important to him and asked me to, so I agreed. There were so many people there and her nephews and niece all made fun of me. So I went to hide in my room only Andy was in there."

"Andy?"

"Fiona's oldest nephew. He was going through all my stuff and when I came in he started braking my things, including my phone and my science project. I wasn't brave enough to confront him so I ran downstairs." Carter said before taking a sip of the hot chocolate Kara had made him.

"Dad and Fiona were talking to her sister and I know I'm not meant to eavesdrop on their conversations but they weren't exactly being quiet. Fiona was talking about them, maybe us, moving away from National City. She asked dad if he had told mom yet. I don't want to leave National City, but I don't want to not see dad." Carter said sadly.

"Carter, both your parents love you and want what is best for you." Kara tried to assure him. "They are both really worried about you. Let's take you to your mom."

"No. She'll want to know why I ran off but if I tell mom she is going to fight with dad and I hate hearing them fight." He said sadly.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Kara said. "You are going to try to get some sleep. When Adam gets back I will go talk to your mom."

-00-

"Where's my son?" Cat asked when Kara walked into her office alone.

"He's with Adam."

"Why is he not here?" Cat asked trying to contain her anger.

"He's asleep." Kara explained before glancing from Cat to Carter's father and back again. "But more importantly he doesn't want you two to fight so I thought we could discuss why he ran away without him so you two can get it out of your systems before you see Carter."

"I think you are overstepping." Carter's father said clearly as angry as Cat was.

"I know. But right now my only concern is Carter and he didn't want to see you."

"It was the party wasn't it?" Carter's father asked. "It was too much. Damn it. It's my fault." He then turned to Cat. "He has changed so much over the last few months I thought he was ready to socialise more."

"Not with those guests." Kara muttered.

"Excuse me?" Carter's father asked turning to face Kara as Cat asked.

"What did they do to him?"

"They bullied him and then Andy went into his room and trashed his stuff."

"I had no idea." Carter's father said to Cat. "Fiona swore they were good kids and she had talked to them."

"I don't want to hear it." Cat said glancing at Kara and noticing a familiar expression causing her to order. "Speak."

"After Carter found Andy in his room he ran downstairs and overheard a conversation between you and Fiona." Kara said looking at Carter's father.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Cat said having already lost all her patience that evening.

"A conversation where you were discussing moving away from National City." Kara said causing Cat to turn and face her ex-husband and demand.

"What?"

"We're not moving. We were just discussing the possibility." He said.

"Carter doesn't want to leave, but he doesn't want to see you less either." Kara jumped in looking at Carter's father. "He needs both his parents. And he doesn't want to see you fight. I think-"

"This is a family matter." Carter's father cut her off, not appreciating Kara's intervention.

"She practically is family." Cat said surprising both Kara and her ex. "However, this is something we need to discuss alone before we see Carter." She added looking at Carter's father. Taking that as her cue, Kara silently disappeared from the office.

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled as he opened the front door the following morning and saw Cat.

"How is he?"

"Fine. Well asleep, but he's okay." He said moving away from the door and letting Cat in. Seeing Kara sprawled unconscious on the couch Cat raised a questioning eyebrow at Adam.

"She's had a tough few days." Adam said.

"She was asleep when I phoned last night?" Cat guessed. "That's why you sounded less then pleased when you answered."

"Yeah."

"And yet you woke her?"

"Of course Carter is family. You know she would do anything for family." Adam said as he led Cat through to the bedroom where Carter lay fast asleep.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Adam whispered, guessing Carter would be a lighter sleeper than Kara.

"No thank you." She whispered back.

"Make yourself comfortable." Adam said before retreating back to the lounge.

"Mom?" Carter asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Honey, how are you?" Cat asked as she moved towards the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Carter asked in response.

"Yes, but right now I need to know you are okay." Cat said as she sat on the bed next to Carter and drew him in for a hug.

"I'm fine." He said before noticing it was light outside and asking. "Is it morning?"

"It is."

"Please don't fire Kara."

"For what? Kidnapping my son? Withholding access to my son?"

"I asked her to." Carter said. "But she said no, but then I kind of fell to sleep here."

"I'm not going to fire her." Cat said.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Does she know that?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"Not yet." Cat said before changing subjects. "Last night after you fell to sleep Kira came to see your father and I and told us what happened. Your father is sorry for what happened with Fiona's relatives. It won't happen again. Something else that won't be happening is your father moving away from National City."

"But I heard them talk about it."

"Fiona wants to move. Your father doesn't. He has made it quite clear to her that if it came down to it he will always choose you over her."

"So I don't have to move?"

"No honey." Cat said kissing his head.

-00-

Hearing another knock at the door Adam went over to answer it and found Alex on the other side holding a familiar looking box.

"Hey Alex." Adam greeted.

"Hey." She said entering the apartment. Noticing Kara on the couch she asked. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No. Carter had our bed last night."

"Everything okay?"

"I hope so."Adam said before adding. "Actually no. Those tricks you taught me to keep my heart rate low are worse than useless."

"I heard. Kara tried to get me to send Hamilton over to see you. If it makes you feel better they work for me. Perhaps you just need practice. Alternatively you could try asking when your heart rate is already high or when Kara expects it to be high. Or you could just try to stay calm." Alex said only to get distracted by seeing Cat emerge from the bedroom.

"Hi." Alex greeted confused to see the media queen.

"Kira's sister." Cat responded as she joined them in the kitchen area.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"He's fine, for now. The year long grounding may not go down well, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Carter is grounded?" Alex asked even more confused.

"Long story." Adam said as he prepared some coffee. He then looked at Cat holding a cup and asked. "Want one?"

"As amusing it would be to see Kira melt down from seeing me here when she wakes up we'll go as soon as Carter is dressed." Cat said.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Besides we have a brunch to attend with Carter's father." Cat answered as Carter emerged from the bedroom.

"Is Kara okay?" Carter whispered as he reached the trio in the kitchen.

"Just tired." Adam said as Alex added.

"A couple of sticky buns and she'll be fine."

"Come on Carter we need to go." Cat said trying to usher him out of the apartment.

"Will you say thank you to Kara for me?" Carter asked Adam.

"Of course." Adam smiled.

"Oh Adam." Cat said as she got to the door.

"Yeah."

"Tell Kira she can have Monday off." Cat said to the surprise of both Alex and Adam.

-00-

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Alex said when Kara finally woke.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"We were meant to meet for breakfast a couple of hours ago."

"A couple of hours ago? What time is it?"

"Now, it is past ten." Adam said.

"How's Carter?" Kara asked suddenly remembering the previous night.

"He's fine." Adam said.

"Well grounded." Alex corrected.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"Cat told us." Alex shrugged.

"When?" Kara asked confused.

"Mom came and picked him up a couple of hours ago."

"From here?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"And I just slept through it?"

"Yes." Adam said sitting next to Kara.

"If it makes you feel better you didn't drool and you barely snored. So it could have been worse." Alex smiled.

"She's joking. No snoring." Adam assured Kara who looked embarrassed.

"Bright side is you don't have to go to work on Monday." Adam said.

"Cat fired me?" Kara asked panicking.

"Day off. I think she meant it as a thank you." Alex explained.

"That's good. I guess." Kara said convinced there would be a sting in the tail.

"Of course seeing you collapsed in an exhausted heap will only encourage her to ply you full of energizing smoothies." Alex smiled.

"Do you think Hank can cover for me?" Kara asked.

"Um, no. That didn't exactly work out well last time." Alex said.

"Plus it would really freak me out." Adam said.

"But it would save me from the smoothies." Kara pointed out.

"You could just say no." Alex reminded her.

"To Cat? Are you crazy?" Kara asked wide eyed.

"Have you ever considered Cat is giving you smoothies not to give you vitamins, but to test whether or not you'll stand up to her?" Alex asked.

"Not until just now." Kara said frowning before complaining. "I'm so doomed."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	52. Boredom and Protection

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex asked as she answered her phone, unusually slowly, on the seventh ring.

"I'm bored." Kara said.

"Good morning to you too." Alex replied.

"I'm serious, I am soooo bored right now."

"Which is why you have Adam." Alex pointed out.

"He's at the library studying for an exam, then he is taking his exam. So I was thinking we could meet up and have a sisters' day. It has been forever."

"It was my birthday." Alex reminded her.

"Which was weeks ago." Kara said. "It'll be fun."

"I know." Alex said. "But I told you I'm not around this weekend."

"Technically you said you were busy." Kara reminded her.

"Fine I'm busy."

"With something more important than me?" Kara asked.

"What could be more important than you?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore your sarcasm." Kara said. "Please can we do stuff together?"

"Kara-"

"I miss you."

"You saw me yesterday." Alex reminded her.

"I'm bored."

"Paint."

"Already done that. I'm really, really bored."

"Kara -" Alex tried again.

"It's like all the criminals have gone into hiding. The crime rate is unnaturally low."

"Which is a good thing." Alex reminded her.

"All the crazed prisoners from Fort Rozz have also disappeared."

"Again a good thing. Enjoy a day off. Do nothing. Or meet up with Winn."

"I can't he's at a Games convention."

"James?"

"Romantic getaway with Lucy. There is nothing to do. It all means there is nothing to do. I am so bored." Kara complained.

"Kara, you are an adult." Alex reminded her bemused by her sister's behaviour.

"Please Alex, can't we meet? I know you said you had things to do this weekend, but with all the aliens hiding it is not like the DEO is going to be busy. Please? I'm so bored. In fact I am so bored I am even talking to Wilson."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. He is sitting on the table in front of me. He says hello. He also says he'd like a haircut. I can do that."

"Fine." Alex conceded. "See you in Noonan's in an hour."

"An hour?" Kara complained.

"Take it or leave it." Alex said.

"Fine. See you soon."

-00-

"So you harass me to come down here and meet you but you can't even wait for me to start your snacking?" Alex asked as she sat down opposite Kara who was half way through a sticky bun.

"I got hungry." Kara shrugged. "And you took forever."

"I had to finish off what I was doing."

"Which was?"

"I was catching up on some reading."

"Reading? You made me beg just to get your nose out of a book?" Kara asked.

"Believe me if you hadn't sounded so pathetic you would still be talking to Wilson." Alex said. "I was half expecting you to threaten to call mom and get her to make me play with you like you used to do."

"That was next on my list." Kara shrugged. "The threat, not the call. That would have been ten items down the list."

"You know you can't always get your own way?" Alex asked. "Not even with me."

"I did today."

"Well not tomorrow."

"Because you're reading?" Kara asked suspiciously before becoming excited and asking. "Oh, did I interrupt a date?"

"At nine in the morning?"

"The end of a date from the night before?"

"Kara, if this conversation is going the way I think it is going I'm leaving." Alex warned.

"Fine. Can I help wanting you to be happy?"

"For the last time, I am happy."Alex said her tone snappy.

"You don't sound it." Kara said picking up on Alex's annoyance.

"I am happy with my life, I am not happy with going through this same conversation every week."

"Subject dropped." Kara said before noticing a strange expression on Alex's face and asking. "What?"

"Don't turn round." Alex said immediately resulting in Kara turning round causing Alex to comment. "You are hopeless."

"What? You said don't turn round which is like saying don't look down. It's natural after that to do what you were told not to do." Kara said as she continued to watch as Carter and a teenage girl walked towards a table.

"I thought Carter was grounded." Alex said.

"No. Cat came up with a better punishment. No video games and no telescope for two months." Kara explained.

"Ouch." Alex said.

"Do you think that is Sarah with Carter?" Kara questioned.

"The girl he learned how to camp for?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"No idea, but if you keep gawking you will no longer be Carter's favourite Cat assistant." Alex warned. "Just eat your bun then we'll go and leave them in peace."

"We could say hi."

"Not if you want Carter to speak to you again." Alex said. "I'm fairly sure that Carter has already seen us so if he wants to talk to us he can come over. Otherwise we leave them alone."

"But."

"Kara, as someone who has experienced first hand you disrupting a date with good intentions, my advice is eat up and leave." Alex said.

"Fine." Kara sighed as she had another bite of her bun.

"So seeing how you have completely disrupted my weekend do you have any plans?" Alex asked.

"Disrupted? You said you were reading." Kara pointed out.

"I was." Alex said.

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something?"

"Because you are really bored and want there to been some mystery and intrigue in your life." Alex said.

"Whilst possibly true I feel like I'm missing something?" Kara asked.

"Probably because you watched the Red Wedding again last night and still haven't got over what happened."

"Maybe you're right." Kara agreed.

"Weird." Alex said.

"You being right? Not really." Kara said confused.

"Not that." Alex said. "Carter." She added causing Kara to look round and see two more teenagers at the table with Carter.

"Not a date then." Kara said. "You think he's okay?"

"Not sure. I mean he doesn't look comfortable, but he rarely does in groups." Alex said. "You could using your hearing."

"You just told me not to spy on him."

"That was when we thought he was on a date." Alex said. "Just listen for ten seconds and make sure he is okay."

Alex then watched her sister concentrate, but as Kara's face frowned with anger Alex stood and walked over to Carter's table.

"Hey Carter." She smiled.

"Alex!" Carter said enthusiastically as he quickly stood.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need an extra team member. Want to join us?" Alex said.

"He can't." The eldest looking boy said. "We're in charge of him today."

"Really? That's not what Cat said." Kara lied as she joined Alex at the table.

"Seeing how you are all kids I'm not sure any of you can be classed as in charge." Alex said as she pulled out a notepad from her bag. As she did so she accidentally-deliberately flashed her fake FBI credentials. "I think you should all give me your names so I can check you out."

"We've done nothing wrong." The eldest said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Alex said. "That's is what I will find out and I always find out."

"We should go." The girl said. "Doesn't matter if the loser gets into trouble."

"Next time." The eldest boy said menacingly to Carter before shoulder shoving him as he walked off.

"You okay?" Kara asked when they were gone.

"I am now. I thought you'd come over and say 'hi' sooner." Carter said.

"I thought you were with Sarah, and Alex told me not to ruin your date." Kara said.

"That wasn't Sarah." Carter said. "They were Fiona's evil relatives."

"We gathered." Alex said.

"How exactly did you end up with them?" Kara asked.

"Fiona asked me to give them a chance to apologise."

"And you agreed?" Alex asked.

"Not at first, but then dad said I could play video games when I'm at his place if I did. So I agreed, but I didn't trust them so I arranged to meet them here hoping you'd be here so if anything happened you could jump in and rescue me." He said looking embarrassed.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Kara asked.

"You're their best customer." Carter pointed out causing Alex to smile.

-00-

"What's happened?" Cat asked as she returned home and found Carter playing Settlers of Catan with the Danvers' sisters. "I was under the impression that you were spending the day, by choice, with the Freeman brothers and Mary Bell wannabes."

"The who?" Carter said completely missing the references.

"Fine the Joffrey Baratheon, Jack Merridew and Regan MacNeil wannabes." Cat tried again.

"Oh." Carter replied.

"Wait you watch Game of Thrones?" Kara asked Carter.

"No." Carter said trying to look innocent and avoid eye contact with Cat.

"Please don't treat me like an idiot, I know your viewing habits better that you do." Cat said to Carter. "So why aren't you with them? Your father said, when promising they were not spawn of the devil, that they were going to apologise."

"They didn't." Kara finished for Carter. "They were mean, really mean." She added, still angry about what she had overheard.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked Carter, her eyes brimming with concern.

"I'm fine. I left with Kara and Alex. And yes I texted dad to let him know."

"We should go." Kara said not wanting to get in the way.

"But we haven't finished the game yet." Carter said. "Please can you stay?" He pleaded.

"It's fine." Cat said. "You may as well finish the game."

"Please?" Carter asked causing Kara to look at Alex who said.

"Sure. It's not like you actually had any plans when you disrupted my weekend."

"And you did?" Kara asked as Cat disappeared from the room. "Just remember there is now extra reason for you not to get crazy competitive. I don't want to have to tell Eliza I was fired because of you."

"Wow, that is low Kara." Carter commented causing Alex to grin.

"Here you go Kira." Cat said when she returned to the lounge and handed Kara a glass of orange colour liquid. "I'll put lunch on." As she left the room Kara held the glass out towards Alex and said.

"You drink it."

"No." Alex said flatly.

"Please?"

"No. It was made for you."

"Please?" Kara pleaded. "Just some of it."

"No."

"Please." Kara repeated eyes wide, pulling her best puppy expression.

Rolling her eyes Alex took the glass and had a sip.

"That's disgusting." Alex said pulling a face and giving Kara the glass back. "You're on your own."

"You are meant to protect me." Kara whispered.

"You said you didn't need protection." Alex shrugged.

"I do from this."

"Is there a problem?" Cat asked as she re-entered her lounge.

"No Ms Grant."

"And yet you've not drunk your smoothie." Cat observed.

"You know, as a Kryptonian I don't actually need energy smoothies." Kara said.

"Last week you didn't have the energy to get off your couch when I came to pick up Carter." Cat reminded her.

"Because I had not seen the sun for days and hadn't eaten enough calories. Smoothies, especially this one doesn't have many calories." Kara said as she looked embarrassed at the reminder of the previous weekend.

"I'm not trying to replace the junk you eat." Cat said. "I am enhancing your vitamins and minerals."

"As a Kryptonian I get all I need from the sun." Kara tried again.

"Actually, no one has done any research on it." Alex said causing Kara to throw a betrayed look at her sister as Cat commented to Alex.

"There we go. I am giving you the perfect opportunity to study it."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said when he returned to the apartment and found Alex and Kara on the couch deep in conversation. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was about to go anyway." Alex said.

"You don't have to." Adam said.

"I've got things to do." Alex replied standing as Kara asked.

"How did the exam go?"

"Good. I think. Right now I am just looking forward to not studying for a couple of weeks. So what did you guys get up to?"

"Your mother poisoned me then turned me into Alex's science project."

"You saw my mom?" Adam asked confused.

"I think you are focusing on the wrong part of that statement." Kara complained.

"Sorry. When did my mother try to poison you?"

"When we took Carter back."

"I think I'm missing something." Adam said confused.

"I'll let Kara explain." Alex said heading to the door. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Adam asked getting more and more confused.

"You're having lunch with your mother." Alex said.

"We are? That's nice." He said before looking at Kara and seeing her expression asked. "That's not nice?"

"She has already told me there will be sludge."

"But orange sludge." Alex said.

"It still tastes terrible." Kara complained.

"We can always go for ice cream afterwards." Adam offered.

"There is not enough ice cream in the city to help with the taste." Kara complained.

"Have a good evening." Alex called opening the door.

"Enjoy your books." Kara replied.

"Books?" Adam said. "I'm feeling like I've missed a lot."

"Not that much." Kara said as she went over and hugged him. "I missed you today."

"You know we normally see less of each other during the day?" Adam pointed out.

"But that is during the week and your mom is normally keeping me busy."

"Sounds like she did that today as well. How exactly did you end up seeing my mom?"

"Carter was being harassed by the terrible trio so we took him back to your mom's."

"Is he okay?" Adam asked pulling away.

"I think so. The trio may not be, Alex had her scheming face on all afternoon."

"Is it wrong that I am not tempted, even a little bit, to stop her doing whatever she is going to do?" Adam asked.

"I think we're all feeling like that." Kara said before smiling and asking. "So, what do you want to do celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

"No more studying for two weeks."

"Sleep?" Adam suggested.

"That's kind of dull." Kara pointed out. "But it's your night so if that's what you want."

"I can do whatever I want?" Adam asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve feeding me vegetables."

"I wouldn't dream of it, especially as my mother has picked up that job." Adam grinned.

"So what do you want to do?" Kara asked trying to ignore the comment.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, well how about I fly us to Rio and you can have a real Brazilian barbecue?"

"Tempting, but you shouldn't be overdoing it. You need to rest as well." Adam said.

"Alex said you'd say that so I have a backup plan. How about we go to that Brazilian restaurant you like then come back here and have a night in with Flash Gordon?" Kara suggested.

"I love that film." Adam said.

"I know." Kara smiled.

"But I love you more." Adam said. "And I know you don't like Flash Gordon."

"I don't mind Flash it is the portrayal of aliens in it I don't like." Kara explained.

"Which is why I won't make you watch it."

"You are always doing things for me, let me do this and then tomorrow when you are more awake we can do something bigger."

"I thought we were seeing my mom?"

"That won't take all day." Kara reminded him. "You deserve to celebrate."

"Okay there-" He started only to be interrupted by Kara's phone ringing.

"Sorry." She said stepping away from Adam and picking up the phone. "I don't believe this." Kara mumbled.

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing for forty-three hours then all of a sudden the dam breaks and there is an alien attack and a bank robbery. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's fine. Just stay safe." He said.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	53. Coming Out

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, life got in the way.

* * *

"So do you want Thai or Chinese?" Kara asked Alex.

"Neither."

"Okay, pizza?" Kara suggested.

"No. I mean I won't be eating here." Alex said.

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"You want me to go?" Adam asked noticing Alex was looking uncomfortable.

"Yes." Alex said before thinking for a second and changing her mind. "No, wait. You may as well stay."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked concerned by her sister's behaviour. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine." Alex smiled at her.

"So why aren't you staying for dinner and why are you acting wierd?" Kara asked.

"I have a date tonight." Alex confessed.

"You do?" Kara asked surprised before exclaiming. "That's great!"

"I do." Alex said. Noticing Alex was still looking uncomfortable Kara guessed she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me? Oh this isn't the first date is it?"

"Um no."

"Second?"

"No." Alex said avoiding eye contact.

"How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Weeks? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked, trying to not look hurt.

"It's complicated and because I wasn't sure it was going anywhere and you have a tendency of getting over excited and jumping the gun."

"So the fact you are telling me means it is going somewhere?" Kara asked getting excited.

"Maybe. I hope so." Alex said still looking awkward.

"That's so good! Who is he? What does he do? When can I meet him?" Kara rattled off like a machine gun.

"Well, the thing is, he's a she." Alex said. The comment leaving Kara momentarily dumbstruck. Not wanting to have the heavy silence fill the room Adam commented.

"I'm starting to see why all Kara's attempts at match making failed."

"I don't understand." Kara said looking very confused."I asked if you were gay and you were very clear in your denial."

"I was sixteen and you asked in front of all my friends." Alex pointed out. "Of course I denied it. I was enough of a pariah by then anyway."

"Why didn't you say something since then?"

"I didn't know know." Alex said looking even more uncomfortable.

"So when did you know know?" Kara asked.

"College I guess."

"And you never mentioned it? Like when I was trying to set you up with guys."

"Of course not. You were already trying to set me up with half the city, I didn't want you to have reason to try setting my up with the other half."

"I have not tried setting you up with half the city." Kara said indignantly.

"To be fair, she did try to make sure they were single." Adam said half defending Kara.

"Not helping." Both Alex and Kara said simultaneously.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me." Kara said.

"Because it has only been recently that I accepted it." Alex confessed.

"You could have talked to me about it."

"I know. But this was something I wanted to figure out first before I told you." Alex explained.

"Okay."

"You're okay with this, with me?" Alex asked.

"I'm not okay with you lying." Kara said before adding. "Again."

"Not what I meant." Alex said as loud sirens were heard in the distance.

"I have to go." Kara said disappearing in a blur moments before she flew back into the apartment, wrapped Alex in a big hug and said. "I'm so happy you found someone." Before disappearing again.

"So when do we meet her?" Adam asked. "And more importantly do we get to give her the same treatment you gave me?"

"No."

"Does Henshaw know that? Because I'm kind of thinking he and I could really bond over intimating her."

"Hank has already met her and he likes her."

"Really?" Adam said sounding both sceptical and disappointed.

"Well he doesn't dislike her." Alex clarified.

"If Henshaw has met her does that mean Kara has?" Adam asked.

"Yes, well as Supergirl she has."

"But Kara doesn't know? Can I be there when you tell her?"

-00-

"What if she doesn't like me?" Kara asked the following evening.

"She has already met you." Adam pointed out.

"No she has met Supergirl me, not me me. What if it turns out she doesn't like Kara me. What if she didn't like Supergirl me?"

"Out of everyone coming tonight, I am fairly sure it isn't you who are meant to be freaking out." Adam said amused by Kara's antics.

"I'm serious." Kara said annoyed that Adam was dismissing her concerns.

"Kara, do you really think Alex would date someone who doesn't like you?"

"That's my point what if she does dislike me and tells Alex and Alex dumps her? I could cost Alex her happiness."

"I meant do you really think Alex would be attracted to someone who was incapable of liking you?" Adam explained. "Kara everyone loves you."

"Your father didn't."

"That had nothing to do with you. He treated you badly to protect me." Adam said. "And now he likes you."

"Maxwell Lord." Kara continued with her list.

"Is an ass. And I am certain Alex would never date someone like Maxwell Lord."

"Your grandmother."

"She hates me too. Fairly sure she doesn't like mom either. As mom says she is a witch. Again I'm assuming Alex has better taste." Adam said as they reached the restaurant. "Kara, if you want her to like you, just be yourself and don't freak out."

"Freaking out in this situation is me being myself." Kara pointed out as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and started reading.

"What's that?" Adam asked confused.

"A list of everything I have ever done to unwittingly ruin Alex's dates. As long as I stay off the list it'll be okay." She said as Adam took the list from her.

"No lists. Stay calm and be your adorable self." Adam said as opened the door for her.

"But-" Kara started.

"Just breathe and stay calm." Adam cut in as he followed Kara inside whilst giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Seeing Alex in the far corner he led Kara to the table and greeted.

"Hi."

"Adam, Kara, this is Maggie." Alex said before adding. "Maggie, this is Kara and Adam." Alex said.

"Nice meeting you." Adam smiled.

"And you, I've heard a lot about both of you." Maggie smiled.

"That may not be a good thing." Adam smiled as he looked at Kara who had still not spoken. Nudging her Kara suddenly looked up and said.

"Hi." She then fell silent again before sitting down.

"So Kara." Maggie said. "Alex said you work for Cat Grant."

"Yes." Kara replied.

"And you enjoy it?"

"I do." Kara said stopping herself from saying anything further so not to embarrass Alex.

"So the police must be fun." Adam said filling the silence.

"It has its moments." Maggie said.

"Are the stories of doughnuts true?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah. That is a stereotype for a reason." Maggie replied.

"I'm surprised you two never became cops just for the sugar rush." Adam said looking from Alex to Kara who seemed to be engaged in silent conversation of poignant looks.

"You have a sweet tooth too then Kara?" Maggie asked.

"I guess." Kara said.

"You guys are close then?"

"Yes. Alex has alw-" Kara said before cutting herself off and then saying "We're close."

"Can you excuse us a second?" Alex said standing and tugging on Kara's arm, dragging her to the far side of the restaurant.

"Kara was really nervous about tonight." Adam said taking the list he had taken off Kara earlier out of his pocket. "So she wrote a list of all the things she felt like she had ever done wrong on one of Alex's date and is trying to avoid anything on the list." He said handing the paper to Maggie.

"Why wouldn't the date want to hear about what Alex has done for Kara?" Maggie asked confused as she read the list.

"Well, I think, it is because Kara gets overly enthusiastic about it. And then comes across as really odd and that put the date off. Obviously sitting in almost silence and being monosyllabic gives a completely different impression of oddness."

"To be fair this list doesn't allow much scope." Maggie commented.

"True, but the Rhinoceros Hornbill isn't on it."

"The what?"

"Endangered bird from Southeast Asia, there was a documentary on them last night."

-00-

"Kara, what are you doing?" Alex asked once she had led them to the far side of the restaurant.

"Trying to be normal?"

"By acting like a freak. I thought you said it didn't bother you that I'm dating a woman."

"It doesn't."

"Then why are you being so weird?"

"I'm trying not to make the same mistakes I've made on your previous dates. You said I had ruined them but talking too much, asking your dates too many personal questions and telling stories about you. I'm trying not to do any of that."

"Well stop trying not to do them. It makes you look like you don't like Maggie or aren't comfortable with me dating her."

"That's nuts. I just didn't want to screw this up."

"Just be yourself Kara. Act normal, for you." Alex sighed.

"You sure?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure." Alex assured her.

"Okay." Kara said taking a deep breath.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alex asked.

"Because I don't want to ruin this."

"Just be yourself." Alex said before glancing over to Adam and Maggie who seemed to be in a deep conversation causing her to ask. "What are they talking about?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"You have Super hearing." Alex whispered.

"You want me to spy on our partners?"

"Yes."

"That feels wrong." Kara said.

"After how you've been acting you owe me. Listen." Alex said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kara said smiling.

"What is so sweet?" Alex asked getting worried.

"Nothing."

"Kara, what's so sweet?" Alex pressed. "Don't make me break out the Kryptonite."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to bet?"

"Um, yeah. I have Eliza on speed dial." Kara pointed out earning a glare from Alex who pressed.

"What's so sweet?"

"Adam was, um, well issuing threats."

"Threats?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you know telling Maggie not to hurt you." Kara said.

"I will kill him." Alex said.

"He's looking out for you." Kara reminded her. "Besides I think Maggie would win any fight between the two of them."

-00-

"Sorry about that." Alex said as she sat at the table and glared at Adam.

"No problem. Adam and I were just discussing the Rhinoceros Hornbill." Maggie said.

"The what?" Alex asked.

"It's the supreme worldly bird of the Dayak people." Maggie said.

"You saw that documentary too?" Kara asked.

"Um, no. Adam filled me in. I'm guessing you like birds?"

"I love them." Kara smiled.

"You have a favourite one?" Maggie asked not believing the route the conversation was going.

"Not really." Kara replied.

"Really? I would have thought you would have gone for the wily wrobel sparrow." Adam said

"Wait I think I've heard of that one. Is that the one on YouTube?" Maggie asked. "The one which wouldn't budge from the car's wipers despite being wiped across the windscreen several times?"

"That's the one." Adam said.

"Why should that be my favourite?" Kara asked.

"Well, the way it was hellbent on not giving ground, that stubbornness reminded me of Alex."

"I'm not stubborn." Alex said.

Hearing Kara snort Alex glared at her as Maggie asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Just Alex's denial about being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." Alex protested causing the other three members of the party to say.

"Yeah, you are."

"So she has always been stubborn?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Since forever."

"I have not."Alex said glaring at Kara.

"The surfing incident." Kara said defiantly.

"You surf?" Maggie asked.

"Used to. We grew up on a beach." Alex shrugged.

"So what was the incident?" Maggie asked.

"No idea." Alex lied.

"I remember. It was-" Kara started.

"Kara-" Alex cut in.

"What? You said be normal, this is normal for me." Kara argued.

"Come on I want to hear this." Maggie said.

"No you don't." Alex said.

"Now, I really want to hear it." Maggie grinned.

"You will so pay for this." Alex muttered.

"There was a local surf club where the guys in it were really mean. They also said Alex would never be good enough to join as she was a girl." Kara started.

"I dislike them already." Maggie commented.

"Anyway Alex wanted to prove she was better than them so started practicing a lot, only Eliza felt she had her priorities wrong and banned her from surfing until the break." Kara went on, continuing to set the scene.

"Anyway it was fall and really stormy, like insanely stormy. Eliza got stuck at work so Alex used the opportunity to go surfing. Not deterred by the complete lack of people or the high winds she marched onto the beach and put her board down, only it was caught by the wind and flew off. Alex chased after it and eventually got her really beaten up board back. Still not taking it as sign it was dangerous she attached the leash to her ankle to stop it happening again and put the board down to wax it up. Once again it was caught by a huge gust of wind only with the leash attached it couldn't fly away. Instead it hit Alex in the face."

"Ouch." Maggie sympathised.

"So now she has a beaten up board and blood is pouring down her face."

"I'm guessing there's more." Maggie said.

"Oh yeah. Deciding they are the perfect conditions to go surfing she took the board like nothing had happened and approached the water."

"That's real commitment to the cause." Adam commented.

"Another gust of wind caught the side of the board knocking Alex over. But she still didn't give up and she got up and entered the water. Because of the storm there were huge waves and Alex went straight for them. It was like watching someone charge into a wall. She was taken out. For a moment there was no sign of her. Then a bit of her board appears on the surface. I was so scared. I was just about to enter the water when Alex finally emerges coughing and spluttering with a broken board. I was so relieved to see her until she got on the remnants of the board and started paddling towards another wave."

"Sounds more like a death wish than stubbornness." Adam said.

"How long did she keep going?" Maggie asked.

"Thirteen minutes. At the end of it she had a quarter of her board left and you couldn't workout where the bruising ended and her wetsuit started. She had a sprained wrist and ankle and a cracked rib." Kara listed. "She stomped back to the house and dried off just before Eliza got back. Eliza took one look at Alex and, I don't think I have ever seen Eliza so mad."

"For setting a bad example for Kara." Alex interjected.

"And disobeying Eliza and nearly getting yourself killed." Kara added.

"Wow, you are more stubborn than I gave you credit for." Maggie commented.

"I haven't got to the really stubborn part yet." Kara said. "After the shouting Alex kept insisting, despite the bruises and the fact she couldn't walk without a limp, that she wasn't hurt and Eliza called her bluff and gave Alex all these chores to do round the house. For the next fifteen hours Alex refused to admit anything was wrong and she wouldn't even take the painkillers I smuggled up to her."

"Fifteen hours? You're crazier than I thought." Maggie said. "What made you finally see sense?"

"She didn't." Kara said. "It was Eliza who broke."

"Was this really part of your job interview with your shady organisation?" Maggie asked.

"Funny." Alex said.

"On the Monday we went to school and it turned out I wasn't the only one who had seen Alex's attempts to kill herself. Someone from school had filmed a lot of it and by the time we arrived most people had seen it. Including the guys from the surf club. They were super impressed and told Alex she could join the club. Except she told them that….I guess that part isn't important."

"Now you choose to censor?" Alex asked dryly.

"How did they take the refusal?" Maggie asked.

"Okay, apart from the nickname."

"Nickname? What nickname?" Adam asked.

"It is unimportant." Alex said. "And if you don't stop talking it is not going to end well for you." She threatened Kara.

"Play nice. You know Wilson doesn't approve of violence and threats." Adam said.

"Who's Wilson?" Maggie asked.

"Part of the family." Adam said. "Scarily Alex keeps trying to kidnap him. But seeing how that is illegal and you're a cop perhaps you could stop her."

"Wait, you have tried to kidnap a child?" Maggie asked making an assumption about Wilson.

"He's not real." Kara said.

"Yes he is." Alex and Adam said simultaneously.

"Okay, I think I'm missing something." Maggie said.

"He's a tennis ball with hair." Kara said.

"Like from Cast Away?" Maggie asked. "You have a real Wilson, that's sick."

"Great all three of you are crazy." Kara said.

"So what was the nickname?" Adam asked before groaning "Ahh," as Alex kicked him in the shin.

"Problem?" Maggie asked.

"Just cramp." Adam lied.

"So Alex didn't just kick you?" Maggie questioned.

"Why would you have that impression?" Adam asked as Kara exclaimed.

"Alex!"

"What?" Alex asked looking innocent.

"We've talked about this, no beating Adam up, apart from in training."

"You didn't need to add the last part." Adam said.

"So apart from the stubbornness and the twitching leg and the nickname we'll come back to, what do I need to know?" Maggie asked.

"Be wary she thinks she is a ninja. She'll creep up on you when you are least expecting it." Adam said.

"She didn't use to be stealthy." Kara said.

"Really?" Adam asked clearly not believing her.

"There was this one time when she was fifteen that she ran away from home." Kara explained.

"You ran away?" Adam asked.

"How do you even know about that?" Alex asked Kara.

"Do you have any idea how much noise you made while leaving the house? I mean seriously, even Eliza woke up."

"What? You and mom knew I had run away and you didn't stop me or tell me?" Alex asked.

"I was going to come after you, but Eliza stopped me. She said you needed time to think and process."

"Wait, you and your foster mom both let a fifteen year old kid wonder the streets at night, alone?" Maggie asked eyes wide.

"It was Midvale, it's not exactly crime central." Alex said."Although I was convinced someone was following me. I got so scared I ended back home just before dawn and didn't think anyone knew." She then noticed Kara's expression and asked. "What?"

"What?" Kara parroted.

"Why are you pulling that face?" Alex said looking suspiciously at Kara.

"What face?"

"The face you pull when you have done something wrong and are trying to hide it." Alex clarified.

Kara turned to Adam for support, but he just shrugged and added.

"You are pulling that face."

"What are you hiding?" Alex repeated.

"Fine, we didn't let you go out alone." Kara said.

"Yeah you did." Alex argued.

"No, we didn't. We followed you. Eliza knew you needed time but didn't want you out there alone so we followed."

"So I didn't imagine I was being followed?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Do you know I scared I was?" Alex asked annoyed.

"The point is we could have been anyone. As it was we made sure you were safe and that you made it home and as a benefit you didn't try to run away again."

"Unbelievable." Adam commented.

"I agree. I think that is one of the most creepy things you ever did." Alex said still trying to process what she had heard. "I was terrified. I had nightmares for weeks after that."

"I meant that Kara has kept this from you all this time. It is also a little worrying. Perhaps she is better at keeping secrets than we give her credit for." Adam clarified. "How did you manage to hide it?"

"Eliza reminded me that Alex was really stubborn and if she knew we knew and had followed her she would have run away again to prove a point. I didn't want Alex to go so I never mentioned it." Kara explained.

"Wow, your family is really-" Maggie started.

"Messed up?" Alex suggested.

"I was going to go for unique." Maggie said as her phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this."

As she stepped away from the table Adam asked. "What nickname?"

"You will never find out." Alex said as Maggie returned.

"Sorry guys I have to go. Duty calls. It's been really fun though."

"You want to come to movie night tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Umm, sure." Maggie said surprised by the invite.

"She's nice." Kara said when Maggie had gone. But noticing Alex's expression she asked, "What?"

"What do you mean what? You were as friendly as a wall for the first twenty minutes then told the surf story." Alex complained.

"You told me to be normal." Kara said as her phone rang. "Gotta go."

"Me to." Alex said as her phone bleeped.

"I'll get the check then." Adam said to the empty table.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing


	54. Hostage Situation

"Kira, you have arrived to this dinner on time. What a novel experience." Cat said as Kara and Adam reached the table.

"Ms Grant." Kara said trying to ignore the barb. "Hey Carter."

"Hi Kara." Carter smiled before looking at Adam and saying. "Hi."

"Good day at school?" Adam asked as he sat down. "Did you get the marks on that assignment?"

"I got an A." Carter said.

"That's great." Kara beamed.

"Every body down on the ground." A man shouted from the far side of the restaurant. "Anyone tries to be a hero and we will shoot."

Looking round Kara saw five masked men with guns standing round the restaurant, including one a few feet from their table.

"He said down." Another of the men shouted as he fired at the ceiling causing several screams as people dived for cover. Not knowing what to do Kara obeyed the instructions, making sure she was covering Carter. But as she lay on him she looked round for anyway she could save the day without revealing herself.

As Adam shielded Cat he looked at Kara and could see how conflicted she was. Reaching over he squeezed her hand.

"Kara, you can't." Adam said quietly, although loud enough for Cat to hear.

"Listen very carefully. My partners will go to each table in turn. When it is your table you will very slowly put your wallet, purses and jewellery on the ground next to you. Any one tries anything and the whole table dies." One of the men shouted.

As one of the men started collecting the bounty Adam held on to Kara's hand and watched her watch what was happening. When it got to the third table one of the women refused to give up her wedding ring and Kara watched the situation deteriorate. Fortunately the woman was saved by a couple entering the restaurant.

"I told you to block the doors." The lead gunman complained to one of his colleagues as another nervously pointed his weapon at the newcomers. When the couple tried to turn the nervous gunman fired.

As the gun went off Adam and Cat both watched the guilt wash over Kara's face and both knew she was a second away from revealing herself.

"Stop." Cat demanded with such authority the gunmen turned and faced her. "You are doing this all wrong." She said standing.

"Bring her here." The man in charge demanded causing two of his partners to drag her to the middle of the restaurant.

"You have something you want to say?"

"You have clearly just seen Pulp Fiction and were inspired. What you have forgotten though is all the kitchen staff who all have cell phones. All of them are probably Tweeting about this experience and the fact you just shot a hostage. If you goal is to get money you are barking up the wrong tree. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Cat Grant." One of them said.

"Then you know how much I am worth. Leave these people alone and I will transfer money to your account. Right now I am making more money standing here than you are robbing these people. Take it or leave it, but I imagine the police will be here shortly and after your trigger happiness I doubt they'll be sympathetic to your cause."

"He'll be fine." One of the gunmen said as he looked at the wound on the new comer.

"How convenient you brought a doctor with you." Cat said.

"If you are messing with us, death will be the least of your worries." The lead gunman said before ordering. "Let's go."

-00-

The second they had disappeared from view Kara stood up and was about to head to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to stay here." A man said.

"No, I have to go." She said.

"Ma'am I'm a police officer. It is very important we talk to all of you and keep you together." He said.

"You're police?" Adam asked. "Why did you just let them take my mother?"

"There was nothing else I could have done." The off duty officer said. "We will get her back, but we need to follow protocol."

"I have to go." Kara said getting agitated.

"No, you have to stay. Leaving would be obstructing an investigation."

"Kara, lets give our statements and then we'll leave." Adam said squeezing her hand.

"The detectives will be here soon. In the mean time sit there where I can keep an eye on you."

"Kara, we will get her back." Adam said as he sat next to her and Carter.

"It's my fault she is gone." Kara said.

"No it's not. She chose to go." Adam reminded her.

"I need to get out there." Kara said. Something Adam couldn't disagree with.

"She's got the pen." Carter said.

"We don't know that." Adam said.

"Yeah we do. She always keeps it in one of her pockets." Carter explained. "She'll figure out a way to use it."

"It won't help if I am stuck here." Kara said looking round for a way out, her eyes guiltily stopping on the shot hostage who was receiving first aid.

"Getting arrested won't help either." Adam warned.

-00-

"What is taking so long?" Kara asked, the stress clearly getting to her. "If they had let me go I would have had her back by now. Instead we have been stuck here for nearly thirty minutes."

"Kara you need to stay calm. What mom did she did to protect you. Don't blow that." Adam said.

"I'm Det- Adam? Kara? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as she walked up to the table and was taken by surprise at the occupants.

"We were at dinner with Ms Grant. That officer insisted we hung around to give you a statement." Kara said.

"You had dinner with your boss?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Cat Grant is my, well our, mom." Adam explained as he pointed at Carter. "It was kind of a family dinner."

"How did I not kno- never mind are any of you hurt?"

"No." Adam said as Kara asked.

"If you are here does that mean the kidnappers are aliens?"

"No, stomach flu is doing the rounds I was a block away so I was brought in as cover. I know this is hard, but I promise you we are doing everything we can to find her. But I need to take your statements, it is possible you heard or saw something that could give us a lead." Maggie explained. "Try to think about what you saw, what you heard, what you smelt. Did anything stand out?" When she was met by silence she tried another approach. "Kara working for Cat Grant you must notice clothes and labels. Were they well dressed or bargain basement?" She looked at Kara waiting for an answer. "Kara?" Maggie pressed, but Kara was distracted by a familiar tone only she could hear.

"I need some air." Kara said almost running from the room. As she ran past the off duty officer he started to attempt to stop her only for Maggie to shake her head, causing him to back off.

"She's taking it pretty badly." Adam said, trying to explain Kara's behaviour.

"You want to go after her?" Maggie asked.

"I need to stay with Carter." Adam said praying that Kara wouldn't do something reckless.

-00-

Kara raced through the skies homing in on the tone emitted from Cat's pen, hoping and praying she would arrive on time. As she neared the building from where the noise originated she came to a stop and used her x-ray vision to identify Cat, her captors and any danger. Content that she would not risk Cat's life by flying in she crashed through the ceiling and subdued each captor in turn before approaching Cat.

"Are you hurt?" She asked Cat.

"No." Cat replied, biting back the glib comment she wanted to make when she saw the torment in Kara's eyes.

"Will you be okay by yourself if I drop them off at the precinct?" Kara asked.

"I will pretend you did not ask that. Now go." Cat said.

When Kara returned two minutes later she landed in front of Cat and again questioned.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Cat said.

"The police will need a statement, but I said you wanted to see your sons first. They'll be waiting at your place."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay if I fly you there? Or would you prefer me to call your driver?" Kara asked, unsure if her boss would appreciate flying across the city.

"First we need to talk." Cat said.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Kara said.

"And there we have it." Cat said rolling her eyes. "You need to end the almost inevitable spiral to losing your powers before it starts. You are not responsible for what happened."

"I could have stopped them at anytime."

"Only by revealing your identity."

"A man was shot. You were taken." Kara pointed out.

"No one died." Cat reminded her. "The problem with your sugar and video generation is your complete lack of focus on the end game. You all worry about the short term wins. Yes you could have shown the world who you really are and stopped someone getting injured. But you would have placed your entire family, not to mention mine, at risk and you would have to have gone into hiding, giving up the vaguely normal part of your life. As a result your development would have been stunted by the continual feeling of guilt from endangering those you care about. And when, because it will be when, a serious threat comes to this city that requires Supergirl at her best you would be in no position to help. I've told you before and I will tell you again. You must choose your battles wisely and realise you can not save everyone."

-00-

As Supergirl gently landed on the balcony at Cat's home she released her hold on Cat who took a couple of moments to get used to the sensation of having solid ground underneath her. She turned to speak to Kara only for Carter to charge to towards her.

"Mom! Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms round her.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm okay." He said still holding her.

"Ms Grant." Maggie said approaching them. "I'm detective Sawyer."

"Detective." Cat said.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"How did you get here?" Maggie asked.

"Supergirl." Cat said looking round and noticing she had gone. "I would like to thank you for babysitting my sons. I'm sure Supergirl felt as relieved as I did knowing they were being looked after as I was being held by an armed gang."

"Was that sarcasm?" Maggie asked Adam. "It felt like sarcasm."

"You are unusually informal with my son." Cat said before looking at Adam. "Please tell me you have not nearly been arrested again?"

"You were nearly arrested? What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"It was Alex. Ask her." Adam shrugged before looking at Cat and asking. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Cat said.

"I'm sure you want to spend time with your family, so how about I take your statement then I'll get out of here." Maggie said.

-00-

When Cat had finished giving her statement she saw Maggie's frown and asked. "Would you prefer smaller words?"

"No, I'm just trying to get this straight in my head. You just offered yourself up?" Maggie asked.

"I did."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your reputation is not that of a selfless hero."

"Because I'm not. What I did, I did to protect my sons. Besides I knew Supergirl would come."

"You make it sound like she is your pet who'll come when you whistle." Maggie said.

"Do I look like a whistler?" Cat asked. "Now if there is nothing else I would like to be alone with my children."

"Of course. Maggie said.

"I'll see you out." Adam said.

"Have you heard from Kara? Because I still need her statement." Maggie said as Adam walked her to the door.

"Yeah, she went home. She's okay, just needs some space. I'll bring her down to the precinct tomorrow."

"You sure she's okay?"

"She said she was." Adam said.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked when she opened the door an hour later and saw her girlfriend on the other side.

"Sorry. Is this a bad time? I can go."

"No, I'm just surprised. I thought you were away for the week."

"I was. There was an accident, a couple of Agents broke their legs so the exercise got cut short. I just got back. I would have phoned but the battery is dead."

"So you've not spoken to Kara."

"No. Why? What's happened?" Alex asked getting worried.

"There was an armed robbery at a restaurant. Kara was there."

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" Alex asked, the residual tiredness vanishing.

"Cat Grant offered herself up, the assailants took her. Kara was really shaken by what happened and ran off as I was trying to take her statement. Adam said she needed space, but, I don't know, I think she needs you."

"Where is she now?" Alex asked.

"No idea. I've not seen her since she ran off. Adam said she had called and said she had gone home."

"Adam is not with her?"

"When I left Cat Grant, Adam was still there. Thanks for the heads up on the fact they were mother and son by the way." Maggie said.

"Can I borrow your charger?" Alex asked ignoring the last comment.

"Sure." Maggie said moving to one side.

As Alex plugged her phone in she started to talk to it, encouraging it to power up faster.

"Fairly sure it won't turn on quicker through talking, begging or threatening." Maggie pointed out.

"Can't hurt." Alex commented as it powered up and started buzzing.

"Someone's popular." Maggie commented.

"They're from Adam." Alex said loading up an App.

"I'm confused, I thought you were ringing Kara?" Maggie said.

"First I'm seeing where she is." Alex said.

"You track your sister?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. I hate to ask, but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A ride to the park on West Street."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex said as she approached the bench her sister was on.

"Alex? Why are you here? You are meant to be on a training exercise. How did you know I was here?" She said looking up and wiping a tear from her face.

"More importantly why didn't you tell me you were here?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"You are meant to be away."

"Kara you are my little sister, I will always help you."

"Thank you. But you can't keep damaging your career for me."

"This time I didn't. The exercise was cut short so I got to come home early." Alex said pulling Kara towards her.

"You heard what happened then?" Kara asked.

"I did. Is Cat okay?"

"She says she is. She's with Adam and Carter."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I feel awful. Anything could have happened to her. I was so powerless."

"Everyone is okay." Alex reminded her.

"Not really. Some one was shot. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Maggie might be a little annoyed with me. I kinda skipped out before finishing my statement. But Cat managed to use her pen so I couldn't exactly stay."

"Adam covered for you. Right now is she more concerned than angry." Alex said.

"How do you know that?"

"She was the one who told me about what happened and that you were MIA." Alex explained.

"You know it would be easier if she knew."

"Too many people already know." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't. Next time anything like this happens I expect to hear it from you." She said kissing the top of Kara's head.

"Really hope there isn't a next time. I hate feeling that powerless."

"Sometimes you have to trust in others." Alex reminded her. "And Cat can clearly hold her own."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said entering the apartment and seeing Alex and Maggie. "How's Kara?"

"She'll be okay. She's asleep." Alex said. "How's your mom?"

"Went from slightly shaken to planning tomorrow's media conquest." Adam smiled.

"I'm glad she made it back safely." Maggie said.

"Me too. I hope you aren't too offended by her attitude."

"I've heard worse and it didn't live up to what I was expecting." Maggie shrugged before grinning. "Plus the revelation of your almost criminal past made it worth it. Anyway I should get going. You want a ride?" She asked turning to Alex.

"Thanks. Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I'll be in the car." Maggie said.

"Sorry about all the messages, but I was worried." Adam said.

"It's fine. My phone was dead so I didn't actually get them until after Maggie told me." Alex replied.

"Wasn't it a little brave to have Maggie here whilst Kara is on the verge of overcompensating?" Adam asked.

"Exactly. When we got back here I knew Kara would want to compensate by over doing it on the Supergirl stuff."

"So you asked Maggie to stay because Kara couldn't jump out of the window with her here?" Adam guessed.

"It's not like I didn't appreciate the company, but yeah." Alex said before asking. "How are you doing?"

"Me? Fine."

"And the truth?" Alex pressed.

"I'm okay, just a little shocked how it went down. I can't believe my mom did that. How was Kara?"

"Feeling guilty." Alex said. "If you need any help stopping her doing something stupid let me know."

"Thanks." Adam said watching Alex leave before entering the bedroom.

As Adam lay down on the bed next to Kara he wrapped his arm round her and said. "You don't have to pretend to be asleep."

"How did you know?" Kara asked.

"Because I know you and I know you are feeling really guilty and have a sense of failure hanging over you that is gnawing away at you stopping you sleeping. I also know that you hope that you can offset that guilt by going out there and saving lives and rescuing snakes. But we both know it doesn't work like that."

"I'm sorry I let your mom get captured."

"That was my mom's decision and when she has made up her mind on something there is no stopping her." Adam said. "The important thing is you know there was nothing you could have done differently and throwing yourself at your Supergirl life is not going to make you feel better in the long run."

"I know and I'm not going to over stretch."

"I know."

"How?"

"I won't let you. Also, my mom said if you mope around she'll be forced to take matters into her own hands."

"What does that mean?"

"No idea. Personally I think it is a good idea not to find out." Adam said. "Which is why you should try to sleep."

"Okay." Kara said before turning her head and saying. "I love you."

"Love you too." Adam said. "Now go to sleep."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Kara asked an hour later when it was obvious Adam wasn't asleep.

"You should be asleep." Adam said not answering the question.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Kara asked rolling over to face him.

"I keep replaying events in my head. You?"

"The same."

"I can't believe my mother did that. She could have been killed."

"You know she would do anything to protect you and Carter." Kara said. "But I was so scared when she stood up. I thought they'd kill her. I felt so helpless. It must have been so much worse for you."

"I'm kind of used to it. She chose to offer herself in the same way you choose to be Supergirl." Adam said as he pulled Kara into his arms.

"I know, but I'm bulletproof, she isn't."

"You still put yourself in danger every time you become Supergirl. Every time you fly off there is the chance you'll face something you can't handle or be attacked by Kryptonite. There is always the chance you won't come home."

"Do you want me to give up being Supergirl?"

"Yes and no. Yes because then you would be safe. But no because it would be like killing part of you."

"I'm sorry I have made your life so complicated." Kara apologised.

"You haven't." Adam said. "Besides I wouldn't give you up for anything." He said kissing her head. After a moment of silence Adam asked. "So I have a question."

"I'm still not telling you Alex's nickname from school."

"Wasn't what I was going to ask. Although knowing would make me feel better."

"Not telling." Kara said.

"Okay, well my question was, do you think you are going to get any sleep?" Adam asked.

"Probably not." Kara said.

"Want to go watch the North Taurids meteor shower?"

"Really?" Kara asked perking up.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you sleep?" Kara asked.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight. So want to go?" He asked. Instead of a verbal response he felt a breeze a second before Kara was standing by the bed fully dressed.

-00-

"Hey Kara, have you seen the headlines today?" Winn asked scampering over to Kara and Adam as they left the elevator at CatCo.

"About last night?" Kara guessed.

"Yeah. They're about Cat and they aren't exactly positive. The headlines were written when everyone thought she'd would die." He said handing her a tablet.

"Wow, who'd have thought there would be so many Wizard of Oz fans out there." Kara said as she read them. "How's Ms Grant?"

"Scary and mean, so normal." Winn said before looking at Adam and adding. "No offence."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she noticed Adam tense.

"There's a disturbance in the Force."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked turning to follow Adam's gaze. As she saw what he was looking at she said. "Oh."

"Yeah, she marched in a minute ago." Winn said following their gazes. "She seemed way worse than normal."

-00-

"You are my daughter and the news this morning was all about your death. There were reporters everywhere." Catherine said.

"I'm sorry my near death experience was such an inconvenience to you." Cat said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever actually think about the consequences of your actions." Catherine said.

As Cat looked at the pair of scissors on her desk and then her mother she said. "I'm thinking very hard about the consequences now."

As if reading her mind, or at least her murderous eyes, Kara rushed into the office and handed Cat some papers. "Today's post Ms Grant. All screened." As Cat took the letters Kara smoothly picked up the scissors and started to walk out of the office. Before she got to the door though Catherine said.

"You're still clinging on then? I hoped when you weren't at your desk you had left, permanently." Casting her eyes further a field she saw Adam and added. "I see the other gold digger is still around as well."

"Kara, tell Adam I need two minutes to deal with a pest problem."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied leaving the office, trying to overcome the shock of Cat getting her name right.

"Was there a real purpose to your visit?" Cat asked turning her attention back to her mother.

"You may not always act like it, but you are my daughter Kitty. I expect to be kept informed about your life, by you, not the internet."

"Next time I am taken hostage I will ask my captors for a phone so I can keep you apprised." Cat said dryly.

"The world does not revolve around you, no matter how much you pay to make it seem that way."

"A fact you have been hammering home since I was born." Cat shot back. "But as you can see I am alive, so if you have nothing else I have a meeting with my son."

-00-

"Morning." Adam said sympathetically smiling at Cat as he entered her office.

"Adam. How are you? You look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. How are you?"

"Ignoring the visit from my mother, fine."

"She looked more angry than normal, everything okay?"

"It's fine. She was just reminding me that I was a bad daughter." Cat said before asking. "Is your girlfriend listening to this?"

"I don't know." Adam said turning to look at Kara who was typing at her computer. "She isn't hastily looking away or looking embarrassed or guilty so I guess not. Why?"

"Because you have a tendency of lying, or hiding things, to protect her. Something you don't need to do with me. I just want to know when you say you are okay, you are in fact okay."

"I'm fine. Kind of." Adam said. "I still can't believe what you did. I was really scared I had lost you." He confessed before hugging Cat. "I've only just got you in my life. I don't want to loose you."

"I have no intention on going anywhere." She assured him.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	55. Bunnies and Hallucinations

"Hey Alex." Adam greeted as he opened the front door.

"Hey. Kara should be here soon, she's just dealing with a pile-up." Alex explained.

"You okay?" Adam asked. "You look a little tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just been a long day." Alex said before noticing a pink branded toy bunny sitting on the coffee table. "Why do you have an Energizer bunny?" She asked before guessing. "Kara told you. I will kill her."

"Technically she didn't tell me, at least not with words." Adam said as he flicked a switch setting the bunny off marching along the table.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked rubbing her temples as her head pounded.

"It means I just happened to ask her what your nickname was when we were standing in front of some batteries. When she looked all shifty and embarrassed, I remembered the surf story about how you kept going and going and it all started to click and I figured out your nickname was bunny after the Energizer bunny." When Alex just frowned he said. "I was expecting more of a reaction."

"Hmm?" Alex said distracted.

"You sure you're okay?" Adam asked.

"What the hell?" Alex asked staring at Adam with glassy eyes.

"Alex?" Adam asked as he watched her pull out her phone.

"It's Alex, I'm at Kara's there's an alien, fairly sure it's hostile." Alex said still looking at Adam. If the person on the other end had a response it was cut off by Alex ending the call.

"What alien?" Adam asked completely confused as he looked round.

"Stay back." Alex said.

"Who are you talking to?" Adam asked stepping towards Alex who lashed out and punched him.

-00-

"Adam?" Kara asked when he started to open his eyes.

"Hey." He smiled. "You okay?"

"Me? You were the one who was stabbed and nearly bled to death on the kitchen floor."

"Stabbed?" Adam asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"It's a little fuzzy. Feels more like a dream. I'm okay." Adam said. But when he saw how much Kara was frowning he asked. "Am I not okay?"

"You tell us Mr Foster." Hamilton asked as she came through the door and approached his bed.

"I think you may have overdone it on the pain meds." He said.

"Why?"

"My side barely hurts."

"That's a good thing." Hamilton pointed out.

"Yeah, but my head's all fuzzy and I'm not remembering things right."

"In what way?" Hamilton asked as she looked at his pupils.

"I remember being stabbed and before that a fight. But, and I know it'll sound odd, but it is like a dream and I'm seeing Alex as the one stabbing me."

"Probably because that's what happened." Hamilton said.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Adam asked confused.

"Nothing. Agent Danvers was exposed to a strong hallucinogenic. We think she thought you were someone or something else when she attacked you."

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She's still unconscious. Not from the blow you gave her, but from a reaction to the hallucinogenic." Hamilton said. "But right now I am here to talk about you. The blade missed everything important and didn't go that deep, but you did loose a lot of blood before the Director and Supergirl got to you. It is important that you rest. I am also concerned that you could have been exposed to the same hallucinogenic so I am keeping you in here for twenty four hours." She then paused as if expecting an argument. Getting none she went on. "Let me know if the pain gets worse or if you started feeling nauseas."

"Thanks." He said before watching Hamilton go. He then turned to Kara and asked.

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine." Kara said confused by the question.

"No you're not. You are worried about Alex."

"I'm worried about both of you."

"I'm okay." Adam said. "Why don't you sit with Alex, she'll need a friendly face when she wakes up."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Kara, I'm going to be fine. All I'm going to be doing is sleeping. Go look after Alex."

"Hank is with her." Kara said, but it was obvious she was torn.

"I'm going to be okay." Adam promised. "See Alex."

"I'm staying with you until you are asleep." Kara said.

"Fine, I'm asleep. Go." Adam said.

"Not working." Kara countered. "Try closing your eyes."

-00-

When Hank saw Alex start to stir he moved his chair closer to her bed squeezed her hand.

"Hank?" She asked groggily, forcing her eyes open.

"Right here." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. What happened?"

"You and your team were exposed to substance on your last mission. It was an hallucinogenic."

"So the dreams of being attacked by a giant slimy bug thing weren't dreams?" Alex asked.

"No. They were hallucinations. Very realistic apparently. You all seem to have seen different things."

"What happened?"

"None of you showed any effects for a couple of hours after the mission. By which time you and Jones had already left. Hawkins and Armstrong were still here when it took hold. Hawkins opened fire. Fortunately his shot is even worse when under the effects of an alien hallucinogenic."

"Armstrong?"

"Was down in the supply room and attacked Perkins and Duckett with a crowbar. They were able to secure him before any damage was done."

"Jones?" Alex asked.

"Was at home alone. He trashed his apartment, breaking a hand in the process. We brought him back in."

"And me?" Alex asked.

"You don't remember?" Hank asked.

"I left here and went over to see Kara. Then all I can remember is the giant slimy bugs, probably shouldn't have watched Starship Troopers last night." Alex said shutting her eyes. "I remember attacking one of the bugs then it is all fuzzy." She added before snapping her eyes open guessing some of what had happened. "Who did I attack?"

"Adam."

"How bad?"

"You stabbed him." Hank said.

"What?" Alex asked sitting up, before clutching her head as it started throbbing.

"Easy." Hank said pushing Alex back down. "He gave almost as good as he got. Apparently your teaching paid off and he fought you off pretty well, even knocked you out cold."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Hank assured her. "For now focus on you."

-00-

"I always thought it'd be you that tried to kill me." Adam said when he woke up and saw Hank in his room.

"There's still time." Hank said.

"I was hoping that now Alex has ticked attempted Adam-cide off the list perhaps you could have less murderous thoughts." Adam suggested.

"Keep hoping." Hank said as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but other than that okay. How's Alex?"

"Resting. Dr Hamilton believes all of the chemical has been removed from her system, but we won't know if there will be lasting damage for awhile. She's taking what she did pretty hard."

"And Kara?" Adam asked.

"You've seen more of her than I have." Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to worry me so is giving a very selective account of how she is doing."

"Both of them can be painfully stubborn." Hank agreed. "She's with Alex now. Dr Hamilton would like to keep you here until tomorrow evening to make sure you weren't infected during the fight."

"She said."

"I'm used to most people putting up more of a fight to leave." Hank smiled.

"Well Kara wants to be close to both Alex and me, so it will be easier for her if I'm here." Adam said. "And for a secret government facility this place isn't that bad."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, yes." Adam said.

-00-

The next time Alex woke she was surprised to see that Kara was by her side.

"Hey." Kara said moving closer to her sister.

"Kara? Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Kara asked confused.

"I tried to kill Adam."

"Not deliberately." Kara said.

"I stabbed him."

"Technically more of a slash than a stab. If it makes you feel better he is kinda excited about having a scar."

"How can you be so okay with this?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"You're my sister and I love you." Kara reminded her. "After everything I did when I was on Red-K do you really think I would hold you responsible?"

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Don't be. Not your fault." Kara said kissing her head. "Just get some rest and please don't blame yourself."

-00-

When Alex next woke she was surprised but relieved to find she was alone. She knew Hank and Kara meant well, but being told something she did wasn't her fault did not help. Slowly sitting up she looked around for something to do when she heard the door open.

"Adam?" Alex asked when she saw a familiar figure step into her room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Alex asked before looking at Adam and saying. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You were drugged." Adam said as he stiffly walked towards her, carrying a small bag, before gingerly sitting by the side of Alex's bed.

"I attacked you."

"And I apparently knocked you out cold." He said.

"I stabbed you." Alex pointed out her eyes full of guilt and sadness.

"Well that kind of answered the question of whether or not you'd ever carry out any of threats you make against me." Adam smiled. "Apparently it doesn't stop Henshaw from wanting to kill me though. Although we almost had a moment."

"A moment?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he looked at me with slightly less scorn than normal." Adam replied.

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated.

"It wasn't your fault. Also, I'm fine, thanks to all the training you have given me. If it weren't for that it may have ended differently. You need to know you are not responsible for what happened. To be honest I'm more insulted you pictured me as a slimy bug from Starship Troopers." Adam smiled.

"Told you we shouldn't watch that movie." Alex pointed out before turning serious and adding. "You shouldn't be this fine after being attacked, especially after what happened last week with your mom."

"It was just a flesh wound." Adam said.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know. But Kara needs me, she needs us, to be fine." Adam said.

"Noble sentiment, but I know from experience that life isn't that simple." Alex warned.

"True, but that is where the DEO shrink comes in, if needed." Adam said. "And I will see them if anyone thinks I need to, but only if you stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"Well if there was a switch to turn off guilt I think I would have found it by now." Alex replied.

"If it makes you feel better I was half expecting you to shoot me when you saw the Energizer bunny."

"That wasn't part of the hallucination?" Alex asked. "You know?"

"I do." Adam smiled. "And I promise I won't use your nickname….much."

"That's low threatening me when I can't threaten you back." Alex said.

"I have no doubt you'll make me pay one day." He smiled before saying. "I thought you might be getting bored."

"Kinda an understatement."

"But you're not trying to break out?"

"Not until I know I don't pose a danger anymore."

"In that case. I bring you a gift to keep you occupied in-between all the binge watching Kara has planned." Adam said reaching into a bag. "I'd like you to meet Penn." He said pulling out a tennis ball decorated with hair and a face. "I've been bored too and this way you'll stop stealing Wilson."

"Or I'll take him more so Penn has a friend." Alex said.

"With my Energizer bunny protecting him?" Adam asked.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kara asked as she walked into the room.

"Think that one was for you." Alex said to Adam.

"I was told I could do light exercise." Adam shrugged as Kara saw Penn.

"When did you manage to go home and get Wilson?" Kara questioned confused.

"This is Penn, not Wilson." Adam corrected.

"They're multiplying?" Kara asked.

-00-

A few hours later Adam lay on the bed in his temporary room at the DEO with Kara snuggled into his side fast asleep. Unable to sleep himself he just watched Kara sleep until he heard a knock on the door. Looking over he saw a familiar figure enter and whispered.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Cat whispered back as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine. How did you get in here?"

"Agent Mulder felt guilty enough to confess and then brought me here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were away. I didn't want to worry you for no reason."

"You were stabbed." Cat said louder than intended before seeing Adam glance at Kara and in a quieter voice said. "Nearly dying is something I should be told about."

"I promise you it isn't that bad. The only reason I'm still here is they are worried I could have been exposed to an hallucinogenic, which thinking about it could explain your presence."

"I assure you I am very much real." Cat said as she sat by his bedside and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Adam said as Kara began to stir.

When Kara opened her eyes and looked over Adam's chest she saw Cat staring at her. Blinking in the belief it would make Cat disappear Kara frowned in confusion when Cat continued to stare at her. Finally her brain caught up with the situation and she squeaked.

"Ms Grant?" As she spoke she sat up, forgetting how little room on the bed there was and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well that answers one question." Cat commented. "With a dismount like that you definitely don't have a career in gymnastics."

"You okay?" Adam asked sliding over and looking down at his crimson girlfriend.

"Um hmm." Kara half spoke, half mumbled as she got to her feet. Before looking at Cat and saying. "Ms Grant, you're here?"

"You are wondering how, seeing you failed to tell me my son had been stabbed, I am here?" Cat guessed.

"Yeah." Kara said nervously fidgeting. "I would have told you, I mean I was going to tell you, but you were away and then I wasn't sure how to reach you and things have been kind of busy and -"

"Kira." Cat said firmly. "If you don't stop rambling I can not guarantee you will ever leave this facility."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said, her cheeks still bright red.

"And do stop fidgeting." Cat added before asking. "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"No, yes, no." Kara said.

"Didn't you want to see Alex?" Adam suggested trying to free Kara from the situation.

"Yes." Kara said before bolting from the room.

"She seems abnormally skittish, even for her." Cat commented.

"And you enjoyed every second." Adam pointed out.

"Yes well after finding out my son had been stabbed I need the stress relief." Cat replied.

"I promise you I'm okay." Adam smiled squeezing her hand reassuringly.

-00-

"Kira's sister." Cat greeted as she entered Alex's room.

"Ms Grant." Alex said surprised to see her.

"I was looking for Kira, she said she was coming to see you."

"She did, but there was a pile-up." Alex explained.

"I see. I'll leave you alone then." Cat said turning only for Alex to call.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Cat asked turning back to Alex.

"It was me, who attacked Adam."

"I know."

"Oh, when you came in here and didn't try to kill me I assumed no one had told you." Alex said.

"No one told me, but it is obvious it was you who tried to turn my son into confetti" Cat said. Seeing Alex's confused, but guilty, frown she added. "The continual inability for anyone to put a name to the assailant when everyone clearly knows who it was, coupled with the guilt in your eyes told me everything I needed to know."

"I really am sorry." Alex said.

"I can see that. And I know Adam doesn't blame you and Kira will always forgive you. So you just need to work on the self-forgiveness. But I assume that you will personally ensure that Adam gets over this, because we both know he is not okay and whilst he choses to lie to Kira about it you'll have to keep him on track."

-00-

"Ms Grant." Hank greeted wondering where Cat's escort was.

"Agent Mulder. Whilst I appreciate you giving me access to my son after he was attacked by one of your agents I need to give you something."

"What's that?" Hank asked as he tried to lead Cat back to some Agents who could take her home.

"This." She said handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" Hank asked taking the item from Cat.

"A bill."

"For?" Hank asked.

"The damage that has been caused to my office and my belongings by Supergirl, whilst she has been under your employment."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You don't really expect Supergirl to cover it do you?" Cat asked.

"That's not what I meant." Hank said.

"I was under the impression you ran, I use that term loosely after recent events, this organisation and therefore it is your responsibility."

"I'm sure that the increase in sales you have got thanks to Supergirl more than covers any incidentals." Hank said.

"And I'm sure you'd prefer not to have a media frenzy whipped up." Cat said. "Goodbye Agent Mulder." She added before walking off leaving Hank dumbfounded.

-00-

"You're still here?" Hank asked walking into Alex's room and seeing Adam.

"Just keeping Alex company." Adam said. Picking up on Hank's body language he asked. "Problem?"

"Yes. Your mother."

"What has she done?"

"This." Hank said handing the paper to Adam.

"I don't understand." Adam said handing the paper to Alex who also looked confused.

"That is a bill for money she thinks I owe her for damage done to her property by Supergirl."

"I think that moment you two had will not be back." Alex said to Adam.

"I'm thinking maybe I should head home." Adam said.

"Good plan." Hank said. "I'll have someone drive you. Get your things."

"When she gets back can you make sure Kara stays here?" Adam asked Hank.

"I can try."

"I'll see you when you break out. Look after Penn." Adam said to Alex before leaving the room.

"Shouldn't he stay?" Alex asked.

"Hamilton was happy to discharge him hours ago." Hank said. "I sent a team round to your sister's home a few hours ago to clean up. Besides, anyone with Cat Grant's DNA is going to be fine."

-00-

As Adam fitfully slept he had recurring nightmares of the attack. Fed up of waking up covered in sweat he gave up on sleep and got up. Moving to the lounge he turned on the lights squinting as the brightness hit him. Sitting on the couch he glanced at his watch before picking up a book and started to read. Two minutes later though there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"Maggie?" He asked confused as he answered.

"Hey Adam, can we talk?"

"It's three in the morning." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not asleep and neither am I."

"We both should be. How did you know I wasn't asleep?"

"I saw the light on."

"Must have pretty good eyesight to see it from your apartment, ten miles away." Adam pointed out.

"I was passing by."

"At three in the morning?"

"You seem rather obsessed with the time." Maggie pointed out. "So can I come in?"

"Sure." Adam said moving away from the door. "Is Alex behind this visit?"

"She's worried you are not okay as you say you are and you may suffer from post traumatic stress."

"I'm fine."

"I can tell from the fact you are awake at three am." Maggie said dryly.

"Now who is obsessed with the time?" Adam countered.

"I've been where you are."

"You were attacked by your girlfriend's sister?"

"Plenty of times, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Maggie smiled. "I've been shot and stabbed and I know you don't just get over it and I know this is one messed up situation where you don't want to blame Alex, but part of you does. And I know you can't talk to Kara about it, but just a warning she is going to notice you aren't sleeping and having nightmares. And they won't just go away because you want them to."

"Any advice to go along side that wisdom?" Adam asked.

"Talk to someone, anyone. Use me if you want."

"I barely know you."

"True, but helping you helps Alex. And helping Alex helps Kara. So it is kind of win win." Maggie said. "As I said, I have been where you are now. Just think about it."

"I will." Adam said. As he noticed Maggie wasn't moving he asked. "Something else on your mind?"

"Yeah. Why do you have an Engergizer bunny here?" Maggie asked.

"Long story and seeing Alex has tried to kill me once this week, not one I want to share." Adam said.

"So ask Alex?" Maggie guessed.

"Sure." Adam shrugged.

"You going to be okay?" Maggie asked.

"I will."

"Okay then. Well here's my number, call if you want to talk."

"I will. Thanks."

-00-

A few hours later Adam lay in bed considering getting up when he heard the front door open and close. When Kara didn't shout through a greeting he stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Adam? You're up. Why aren't you in bed?"

"It's nine in the morning."

"But you are meant to be resting." She said gently hugging him.

"And I am." He said kissing her head.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay? You look tired."

"I'm okay." He said. "I'm tired as I had an early morning visitor."

"Your mom came round?"

"No. Maggie."

"Why?"

"Alex asked her to check up on me."

"Are you really okay?" Kara asked frowning.

"I will be. How was Alex?" He said changing the subject.

"Still feeling guilty."

"Where is she now?"

"I took her home."

"And how are you doing? Have you managed any sleep?"

"I've got enough." Kara said. "But I promise I will take it easy."

"In that case. Why don't you go get Alex and we'll have a tv marathon?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Adam said.

"You sure you are okay with Alex being here?"

"What happened wasn't her fault. I'll be fine. Besides if I did have a problem with Alex, hiding from her isn't going to help. Get Alex."

"What are we going to watch? Ohh, how about Braindead?"

"Maybe a little tactless." Adam said.

"Good point. What about Gilmore Girls?" Kara suggested. Seeing Adam pull a face she pouted and said. "But it is so feel good."

"Fine." Adam conceded. "But only because I love you."

"Thank you. I'll get Alex."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

To the guest reviewers I can't directly respond to, thank you for your comments. I will try to update as often as possible. Anna, Supergirl and Mnxytwd, I'm glad you are all still enjoying the story - thank you for sticking with it.


	56. Games Night

"Hey Kara." Maggie said as she sat down at the table Kara was at.

"Hi." Kara responded.

"Why the less than perky look?"

"Adam." Kara said glancing over to the counter where he was placing the order.

"Not dealing?" Maggie asked.

"He says he is, but he isn't sleeping properly."

"Could be pain rather than emotional." Maggie offered.

"Maybe." Kara said frowning. "How's Alex doing?"

"She speaks to you more than me." Maggie reminded her.

"Yeah, but she always tries to protect me so she keeps a lot of things from me." Kara said.

"Yeah, I noticed she lies her secrets." Maggie commented before adding. "She's okay."

"But?" Kara pressed.

"Still not sleeping and still feeling guilty. So same as yesterday. But these things take time."

"I know." Kara sighed as Adam returned.

"Morning." He greeted as he sat down. "Where's Alex?"

"You know I don't actually keep tabs on her twenty-four seven?" Maggie asked.

"Really? You know Alex probably can't say the same about you?" Adam said causing Kara to say.

"That's not true."

"Really? She tracks me."

"So does Carter." Kara reminded him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Alex said arriving at the table. "What did I miss?"

"I was just learning about your stalking tendencies." Maggie smiled.

"Really?" Alex asked looking at Adam, who was saved from answering by the coffees and pastries arriving.

"Aren't there too many?" Maggie asked counting five pastries.

"No. One for us, two for Kara." Alex explained.

"Seriously?"

"Fast metabolism." Kara said chewing her way through the first pastry.

"I'm heading over to the DEO later, you need a ride?" Alex asked Adam.

"I'm good."

"Hamilton is expecting you." Alex reminded him.

"I know, but I was thinking I should avoid Henshaw for awhile, or at least limit my contact hours."

"Why? I thought you two had a moment." Kara said.

"That was before my mother got involved."

"What did she do?" Kara asked confused.

"Gave him a bill for all the damage Supergirl has ever caused to her property."

"She wouldn't do that." Kara said pulling a face.

"Oh but she did." Alex said.

"Why? She's like a billionaire. She doesn't need the money." Kara said confused.

"It probably wasn't about the money." Maggie said. "It was about power. Putting Henshaw in his place and letting him know Cat was more important."

"Plus she was kinda ticked with him. So could have been revenge as well." Adam said.

"How did Hank take it?"

"Why do you think I left the DEO so quickly?" Adam asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.

"You were already stressing. Besides your previous meeting with my mom didn't exactly go well and I thought if I told you, you would talk to her about it and lets face it, you wouldn't have won that battle, especially when she brought up the dismount again, because we both know she would have."

"Dismount?" Alex asked.

"When mom came to visit me Kara was asleep on the edge of my bed. When she woke up and saw mom she fell off the bed, earning a comment about gymnastics." Adam explained as Kara reddened.

"How did I not know that. I knew we should have left the surveillance cameras on." Alex said before looking at Adam and assuring him. "Hank doesn't actually blame you."

"So he just doesn't like me then?"

"He likes you." Kara said.

"Just as long as you are not within touching distance of Kara." Alex added.

"Knowing that he'll always act all Don Vito Corleone on me when I am around Kara doesn't make me feel better." Adam pointed out.

"That reminds me it is retro season at the Electric. You guys want to see a movie tonight?" Alex asked.

"We can't." Kara said.

"Okay." Alex said surprised by the refusal.

"Games night." Adam explained noticing the slightly hurt look on Alex's face.

"You do games night?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, but not Alex." Kara said.

"Why not Alex?" Maggie questioned confused. "I thought you two did everything together."

"She is insanely competitive and I like my friends." Kara explained.

"I am not that bad." Alex said.

"Yeah you're worse and you corrupt others. You corrupted Adam." Kara responded looking at her sister.

"Cat Grant is his mother. He's already corrupted." Maggie said before adding. "No offence."

"Competitive Alex makes Cat look calm and meek." Kara said.

"I can't help taking things seriously." Alex said.

"There's only one phrase you need to remember." Adam said to Maggie. "Let the Danvers win."

"You know I had noticed that with pool." Maggie smiled.

"Don't try that." Alex said. "You loose at pool as you are not as good as me."

"Wow, we're not even playing and you are getting competitive." Maggie teased. "I can see why you are banned from games' night. Which is a shame as it sounds fun."

"You could take my place. I was actually thinking of missing games' night." Adam confessed.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Waving my arms round frantically as you try to guess what I'm doing isn't going to help my side."

"You're right, you wouldn't be any good." Kara said before looking at Maggie. "You want to take his place?"

"Um, sure. Sounds like fun." Maggie said.

"Just don't let Kara down, she is nearly as bad as Alex." Adam warned.

"I'm not competitive." Kara protested.

"Yes you are." Adam and Alex said simultaneously.

"When you are invested in a game and you want to win you will use dubious methods to ensure you win. Where Alex goes for threats and physical violence you go for pouting and emotional blackmail." Adam explained.

"I do not. Do I?"

"You do. Plus you just benched me saying I wouldn't be any good." He said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"It's your mom. I have to go." She said reading the text. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked Maggie.

"Sure." Maggie smiled before glancing at her watch. "I've got to run too. See you guys later."

"Were we just ditched?" Alex asked Adam.

"Welcome to my world." He smiled.

"So how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Okay."

"Kara said you aren't sleeping."

"Yeah."

"You need to see that shrink?"

"I have. Clean bill of mental health."

"You confess to not sleeping?" Alex probed.

"I did."

"And you still got the clean bill?"

"The reason I'm not sleeping isn't to do with nightmares or stress."

"It isn't?" Alex asked confused.

"No. The first couple of nights it was. But not anymore."

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

"Kara keeps rolling over in her sleep and hugging me. And she is expert at pressing down on my side."

"Have you told her?"

"She's stressed already. If I tell her she'll lie awake all night to ensure she doesn't hit my side. Besides another week or so and the pain should almost be gone anyway. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"And your lack of sleeping?"

"Which you know about how?" Alex asked.

"Kara."

"And she knows how?"

"Maggie. As it turns out she is also susceptible to the Kara pout. It really is her ultimate super power. Fortunately I don't think she realises that yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alex warned.

"The point is she's worried about you."

"She shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"You have this lying thing down to an art." Adam commented.

"You'd prefer me not to feel any guilt for what I did?" Alex asked.

"No. Feeling guilty and remorseful is fine, in moderation. What is bad is when it is not proportional to the event. See you have hacked my phone, stalked me and tortured me in training, not to mention you nearly got me arrested and you stole Wilson. All of which it would have been healthy to feel guilty for. And I would have liked you to show some remorse for. What happened recently with the whole hallucinogenic not your fault and I don't think you should be remorseful or guilty."

"So if I wasn't sleeping because I was feeling guilty for hacking your phone you'd be fine with it but me feeling guilty for stabbing you is wrong."

"Pretty much."

"You really are crazy you know that?"

"Pot, bunny, black." He said earning a kick to his shin.

-00-

"Okay, this is like the best game of the year, if not ever." Winn started having read the card.

"Monopoly." James guessed from the couch.

"Seriously man? Get into the right millennium." Winn responded.

"Oh you mean computer game? Move on, I don't play them." James said.

"So bringing Carter next time." Winn said moving onto the next card. "This is easy, it is the state where HAARP is based."

"What?" James asked.

"The High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program." Winn explained.

"The what?" James asked confused.

"Man you are useless at this." Winn complained.

"And time." Maggie called.

"Already?" Winn protested.

"Alex actually gets competitive against these two?" Maggie asked.

"Rude." Winn said.

"It's not like you two have actually scored any points tonight." Maggie reminded him.

"We're just off our game tonight." Winn said defensively.

"Just to be clear you mean this game or a video game?" Maggie asked.

"Cute." Winn said.

"So are there bonus points for a winning margin?" Maggie asked. "Or a league table?"

"Just to be clear this is the non competitive substitute?" Winn asked. "Because she sounds like she has been spending far too much time round Alex."

"Are you always such a sore loser?" Maggie asked.

"I'd like to see that fighting talk on my turf." Winn said.

"Now you really are talking about computer games?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"I will just concede defeat now." Maggie said.

"And that my friends is true power." Winn smiled.

"What is?" Kara asked looking confused.

"Winning a battle without throwing a punch." Winn said.

"Isn't it, the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy _without fighting?" James asked._

 _"_ _Really? You are comparing games' night to war?" Kara asked._

 _"_ _Well no, not exactly. Kind of yes. But to be fair my first games' night with you also involved Alex and that kind of set the tone." Winn said_ before noticing the time. "I can't believe it is so late. Getting trounced has been fun. But I need to go."

"We need to go." James corrected. "Cat has a seven o'clock staff meeting tomorrow."

"The best part of just being an IT guy is I'm not needed for that." Winn said.

"Cat is going to demand a new website design and you are her personal IT hobbit." James reminded him.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day isn't it?" Winn asked forlornly.

"Oh yeah." James confirmed.

-00-

"How was games' night?" Adam asked as he and Alex entered the apartment.

"Pretty awesome. We destroyed James and Winn." Maggie said.

"Now you are sounding as bad as Alex." Adam said.

"She wasn't quite that bad." Kara said.

"I didn't actually need to be." Maggie said.

"Winn and James were on completely different wavelengths tonight." Kara said.

"It did feel like we were kicking a puppy towards the end." Maggie agreed.

"How bad were they?" Adam asked.

"Zero points." Kara said.

"And I missed it?" He asked disappointed.

"You did. So what have you two been up do?"

"Went to see Nightmare on Elm Street." Alex said.

"Well that will help you sleep." Kara said said dryly. "I still have nightmares and I've not seen it since I was thirteen."

"You still have nightmares from Snow White." Alex reminded Kara. The comment causing Maggie to laugh before opening her eyes wide and asking.

"Seriously?"

"There was an attempted murder. She sent hit men after Snow White." Kara mumbled looking embarrassed.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked when he noticed Kara wasn't sleeping.

"Yes, no. I don't know."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he turned on the side light.

"I don't think Maggie likes me." Kara confessed.

"What are you talking about? You said you had a great time with her tonight."

"I did."

"Okay, I'm confused." Adam said.

"Tonight was really fun and it was nice talking to Maggie and seeing another side of her."

"But you think she didn't enjoy it?"

"No, she seemed to really like it. I mean she could have been lying, but I think she had fun."

"So why do you think she doesn't like you?"

"She made a few snarky comments."

"She always makes snarky comments, it's her thing." Adam said.

"But these were directed."

"Towards you?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah, well Supergirl me. So she didn't actually know she was insulting me, but I really don't think she likes Supergirl me."

"Oh that." Adam said.

"What do you mean 'oh that'?"

"It's not that Maggie doesn't like Supergirl, it's more that she feels threatened."

"Threatened? I don't understand. She's scared of me?"

"More jealous." Adam said.

"What? Why?"

"She's worked out you, well Supergirl you, and Alex are really close, but obviously doesn't know why and is jumping to conclusions."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me. Well not told me told me, but made a few comments. I tried to assure her that she had nothing to worry about, but I don't know if she believed me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.

"Because you'll try to do something to fix it, like act weird round Alex when Maggie is around and I don't think that will help."

"It'd be easier if I just told her." Kara sighed.

"True, but Alex told you not to."

"Lying to her is going to cause problems and when she does find out she is probably going to be angry at Alex."

"You have to let Alex move at her own speed." Adam said pulling Kara into his arms.

"I know. I just don't want Alex to ruin it by trying to protect me." Kara replied.

"Have a little faith." He said as he kissed her.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 _Andrea_ , I will try to include something along those lines in a few chapters time. _PercabethLover_ , it sounds like a really interesting plot, but I probably won't get time to write it.


	57. The Necklace

"What is that?" Kara asked looking at a monitor in the control room and noticing an overgrown hulk of a man lift up a telegraph pole and mercilessly destroy an abandoned diner.

"No idea. We got an alert two minutes ago. We have no idea how long he has been there. Based on this footage though he is strong. Really strong." Alex said.

"Alien?" Kara asked.

"Nothing in the databases, but could be an unknown. He doesn't look human." Alex said.

"I'll go and see what I can do then."

"Be careful." Alex called but Kara had already gone.

-00-

As Supergirl landed in front of the creature she asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You." The creature said before swinging the pole at Kara taking her off guard. As the pole made contact with her she found herself being knocked sideways.

"What can you tell us?" Hank asked over their radio link

"He's really strong." Kara said as she got to her feet and tried to fend off the barrage of blows. What concerned her was her assailants punches seemed to get stronger with time.

As she felt herself getting increasingly tired one blow hit her ribs and she went flying backwards and crashed into the now almost completely destroyed abandoned diner.

"Have I mentioned he's strong?" Kara asked stumbling to her feet.

"We'll be there soon. Just hold on." Alex said, her voice betraying her concern.

As Kara climbed out of the diner shell she asked. "Who are you?"

"Appex." The assailant said as he marched towards her. This time Kara used her heat vision causing Appex to jump to one side and lift up an abandoned sign which he used as a shield as he once again strode towards her. When he was within striking distance he swung his make shift shield at her and although she blocked she was momentarily stunned by the pain she felt in her arm. Seizing his opening Appex wrapped his two large hands round her neck.

As Kara struggled to breathe she felt herself suffocating, but still tried to lash out. When her foot made contact with the assailants chest he stumbled backwards and dropped her. Dropping to the floor she grabbed her neck and tried to draw breath. She barely had time to recover though when he launched another attack. Deciding evasion was the best tactic she started to fly away only for him to grab hold of her ankle and throw her back into the diner. As she landed on the ground the roof collapsed on top of her.

As she struggled to push the debris off her she was vaguely aware of gunfire, but it wasn't until she freed herself that she saw Alex standing before her like a beacon of hope.

"It's okay. We've got him." Alex said.

-00-

"Where are you going?" Alex asked when she saw Kara get off the solar emitter bed.

"I need to get back to work." Kara replied.

"No you need to get checked out. You were just used as a punchbag by whatever that was, it's okay to be shaken. And we need to make sure it didn't do any permanent damage."

"Alex I get it. I got my ass handed to me by Appex, which was his name FYI. But I'm okay and I have my other job to do. I need to go." Kara said before leaving the medical bay, rushing past Hank as she did so.

"Problem?" Hank asked entering the medical bay.

"I don't know." Alex said frowning, her eyes awash with guilt.

"You think Kara is holding a grudge about what happened between you and Adam?"

"If that is your diplomatic way of saying when I stabbed him, then yes."

"Your sister doesn't blame you and neither does Adam." Hanks said.

"And yet Kara is hiding something from me and couldn't wait to get out of here."

"Could be her pride took a bigger beating than her body. Give her time, she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Alex sighed, clearly not convinced.

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess."

"You sure?"

"That sounds like a loaded question." Alex commented.

"It is. I need to transfer a prisoner to our beta site. I could use some company."

"Now?"

"Unless you have plans." Hank said.

"Just give me five minutes."

"No problem.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he entered the apartment and saw Kara sitting on the couch seemingly staring into space.

"Fine." She said.

"So that's a no." Adam said picking up on her flat tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kara said as Adam sat next to her.

"It's something." Adam argued, cupping Kara's cheek in one hand before gently turning her head to face him. "Where's your necklace?" He asked noticing the chain wasn't round her neck. "Kara?"

"I don't know. I lost it." She said sadly.

"When? How?"

"I don't know. I guess in the fight. But I didn't notice until we got back to the DEO. It could be anywhere. I mean I could have lost it at CatCo."

"I'm sorry." Adam said hugging Kara, ignoring the slight twinge in his side. "Doesn't Alex have some sort of clever gadget that can help find it?"

"Doubt it. And seeing how many shots were fired I doubt a metal detector will do much good."

"Wait, you doubt it? You haven't asked her?"

"No. If I did she'd insist on searching for it and she is meant to be on a date tonight. Besides I don't even know when I lost it. It may not have been during the fight." She said, her voice flat.

"Don't give up." He said holding her tightly. After a minute he pulled away. "Sorry, I need to read this he said." Pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Damn." Adam said.

"What?"

"I'm meant to be looking after Carter tonight, but I have to go to work."

"I can look after Carter." Kara offered.

"You sure? I know it's been a bad day."

"It's fine. But are you sure you should be working? I mean you are meant to be taking it easy."

"I'll be okay." He said kissing her.

-00-

"Hey Kara." Carter said as he hugged her when she entered the lounge.

"Hey buddy." Kara said trying to act normal.

"I've got good news." Carter smiled.

"What's that?"

"I have done all my homework already so we can do anything tonight. How about a movie with pizza and popcorn?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"No." Carter said trying to look innocent. "But I have already ordered pizza."

"Of course you have." Kara said still looking at him suspiciously.

"And I have picked out some movies."

"You have?"

"Yes. You want to watch Bridget Jones?"

"What's going on? Not even Adam will watch Bridget Jones with me." Kara asked.

"I'm the better brother." Carter said. "I also have Much Ado About Nothing, which is a rom com and Shakespeare so it is like homework."

"Uh-huh?" Kara said dubiously.

"Sit down." Carter instructed.

"Manipulative and bossy….this does not bode well." Kara commented.

-00-

"Problem?" Alex asked as Hank ended the phone call.

"Possibly. The DNA results just came back on...what are we calling him?"

"Appex apparently." Alex said trying to concentrate on the road despite the darkness and rain.

"Turns out Appex is human." Hanks said.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow I want you to look into that."

"Sure." Alex said. "What are we going to do with him?"

"After questioning I guess we have to hand him over to NCPD. Seeing is he human we have no jurisdiction over him. Can you arrange something with your friend Sawyer?"

"Sure." Alex agreed as they drove along the deserted former highway pass the scene of the earlier battle.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hank asked.

"I think so." Alex said bringing the SUV to a stop.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hank asked.

"I have no idea." Alex replied, just as confused as Hank.

"Foster! What are you doing?" Hank demanded as he approached Adam who was drenched from the rain and covered in mud.

"Don't move!" Adam responded spinning round. "I haven't looked there yet."

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I'm looking for something." Adam said.

"What?" Hank asked. When Adam appeared reluctant to speak he added. "You want me to arrest you for destroying evidence?"

"No. Fine, it's Kara."

"You've lost Kara?" Hank asked confused.

"No, she's at my mom's babysitting Carter."

"Then what are you doing?" Hank asked.

"Kara lost her necklace in the fight, I'm trying to find it."

"By yourself at night in the rain, when you are meant to be resting and letting your side heal?" Hank asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Alex asked.

"You were meant to be on a date. She thought if she told you that you'd do something stupid like try to find it rather than go on the date." Adam explained.

"But she's okay with you looking?" Alex asked.

"No. She thinks I'm at work." Adam admitted.

"You're dating someone?" Hank asked Alex catching up to Adam's earlier comment.

"Can we focus on this?" Alex asked not wanting to discuss it with Hank.

"Right. Sorry." Hank said before turning back to Adam. "How long have you been here?"

"Since six. Winn got hold of surveillance footage from the fight and we figured out she lost the necklace standing here."

"How did he get hold of that? It is on a classified system." Hank asked.

"Probably best you don't know." Adam said,

"And since then you have just been digging in the dirt?" Hank asked.

"Pretty much."

"Alex, check out his wound, make sure he hasn't done any damage. I'll scan the area." Hank ordered.

-00-

As Cat entered the lounge she saw Kara and Carter on her couch watching movies with Carter snuggled into Kara's side. Pausing she looked at Carter and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mom!" Carter said before springing up and hugging her.

"Carter. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Adam had to work so Kara has been looking after me."

"I see. Although not looking after you enough to get you to bed on time?"

"It's only five minutes past bed time." Carter said.

"Bed."

"Fine. Can I show you something first?"

"Okay." Cat said. Noticing Kara had stood up she ordered. "Kira wait here. We'll discuss time keeping when I'm back."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said sitting as Carter lead Cat out of the room towards his bedroom. When they got there he shut the door and turned to face his mother.

"Please be nice to Kara, she's really sad." Carter said.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I don't know. Adam just said she had lost something important to her."

"Go to bed, I'll deal with Kira." Cat said.

"You'll be nice?" Carter asked.

"Are you suggesting I'm not always nice?" Cat asked.

"Kara's really sad mom." Carter responded. "And I promised Adam I would look after her."

"Which you did, but now it's bed time. I'll take care of Kira."

-00-

When Cat returned to the lounge she found Kara staring off into space, lost in thought.

"Kira." Cat called gently. Getting no response she called again. Louder. This time Kara's head whipped up and as soon as she saw Cat she stood.

"Ms Grant I'm so sorry. I lost track of time."

"Is your sister okay?" Cat asked trying to guess what the problem was.

"Yes, I think so. I mean she was when I saw her this afternoon."

"And your foster mother?"

"Fine. I hope."

"Then why are you acting like Charlie Brown."

"It's not important."

"It clearly is to you. So speak."

"There was an attack today, by something we hadn't come across before. We headed it off before he could do any real damage, but during the fight I lost my necklace. It was the necklace my mother gave just before she put me in my pod and sent me away." Kara said. "And I know it is just a thing and it is stupid to get so attached, but it just feels like I've lost part of my connection with her. And I know I can talk to her hologram, but that isn't her, not really. I mean it helps me feel close to her, but it's not the same. The necklace though, it was special. I failed to take care of Kal-El and now I have lost the necklace my mother gave me. Why did I wear it? If I kept it at home it would have been safe."

"Look at this." Cat said removing something from her pocket and handing Kara a small brooch that looked mangled.

"What is it?" Kara asked taking the metal object.

"My grandfather made me that brooch. I was so proud the day he pinned it to my front. But I was also so scared that I'd loose it or damage it. When he saw me take it off and put it back in its box he got so angry at me. He said it was for wearing and if it got damaged it would just add to its history. If it got lost, he had no doubt it would be found by someone and its journey would continue. He made me promise that I would wear it and I did. One day, I was twelve, I upset some older girls who stole my brooch and tried to destroy it, they broke bits off, stamped on it and then threw it away. I searched for hours to find it. When I finally did I remembered my grandfather's words about damage adding to its history so I just pinned it straight back on and went home. I was met with even more contempt from my mother than usual. For once there was reason, she had been trying to get hold of me for a few hours as my grandfather had died at lunch, heart attack. For weeks, if not months I convinced myself it was my fault for letting the brooch get stolen. I was sure that if I had kept it safe he would have still been alive." Cat recounted. The story was cut off though when she found Kara wrapping her arms round her and saying.

"I'm so sorry."

For a moment Cat stood unmoving not entirely sure how to respond. Eventually though she wrapped her arms round Kara and returned the hug. Eventually Kara pulled away looking embarrassed. Deciding the best way forward was to continue Cat said.

"It will always be a reminder of my grandfather. But he was right, what it went through and what I went through that day although terrible ended up making me a stronger person. It taught me at an early age that while boys could be rough, girls can be mean. But I didn't let it define me or my memories of my grandfather. Those memories will always be with me as your memories of your mother will always be with you."

"Hey." Adam said entering the lounge. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Adam! What happened? Were you attacked? Car jacked?" Kara asked when she looked over and saw her muddy, wet boyfriend.

"No."

"Then why do you look like you have been mud wrestling?" Cat asked.

"I lied about going to work." Adam confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Because you would have tried to stop me." He said. "I went to try and find your necklace. It wasn't just me. Winn helped me work out where you lost the necklace and then Henshaw and Alex turned up and we all dug through the dirt until we found this." Adam said pulling the necklace out of his pocket. "It needs a bit more cleaning but the DEO guys repaired the chain. There may be some scratches but it looks okay."

"You found it?" Kara asked moments before she threw her arms round Adam. "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy." Adam said as he held her.

"You should't have searched though. Not with your side." Kara said.

As Adam and Kara continued to hug and talk Cat felt very out of place, only with the pair blocking the only exit she couldn't actually leave the room. So she remained in the background trying to give them some privacy. Although, she couldn't help but overhear what was being said between the two, nor could she avoid the small smile, or occasional eye-roll their words caused her to do. Sitting down she assumed she was stuck there for the long haul and picked up a magazine. Only at that stage she inadvertently picked up a whole string of words Adam was saying.

"I love you which is why I want to ask-" Adam started only for Cat to cut him off.

"Kira, perhaps you could fetch Adam some towels before he ruins my floor." The request causing Kara to spring out of Adam's arms.

"Of course Ms Grant." She said scampering off.

Seeing Adam was about to speak Cat jumped in before he could.

"Tonight has been an emotional upheaval for her. She went through the pain of losing her connection to her mother again."

"I know." Adam said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Which is why she is so pleased to have that necklace back. In fact she is so grateful, right now I have no doubt she would agree to anything you ask. Which is fine, but of course you would never know if she agreed because she really wanted to or out of gratitude." Cat said. "Now, before you get pneumonia I will make you a hot drink. I suggest you shower and change. You still have plenty of clothes in your room."

-00-

When Alex arrived at the apartment the following morning she had barely crossed the threshold when Kara engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"You're an idiot. You know that?" Alex said. "Next time tell me."

"I didn't want to ruin your evening."

"You wouldn't have done, besides I was working."

"You were?" Kara asked confused.

"I was. Which you would have known if you actually talked to me rather them stomping off."

"Sorry."

"Your boyfriend is an idiot too. He could have called in help at anytime, instead he chose to dig by himself when he is meant to be resting."

"You are really channelling your inner Eliza this morning." Kara said earning a glare from Alex who asked.

"Where is Adam?"

"Asleep. It is the first night for ages he has slept well." Kara explained, immediately regretting the comment as she saw the guilt in Alex's eyes. "Apparently that is because I keep hitting his side."

"He mentioned that."

"And neither of you thought about telling me?"

"He didn't want to stress you out."

"Well that failed." Kara pointed out.

"At least you know why he hasn't been sleeping." Alex offered.

"I guess." Kara said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get all the scratches out." Alex said pointing to the necklace that Kara was wearing round her neck.

"That's okay. It adds to its history." Kara said. "You want to go for breakfast?"

"I can't. I came over to check on you and tell you I can't go. I need to go to the DEO."

"Everything okay?"

"No. It turns out Appex is human."

"How?"

"Don't know. That's what I need to figure out. But we'll get to the bottom of it. But I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure. What?"

"You took a real beating yesterday, so take it easy today."

"I will." Kara promised. "As long as you call me if you need me."

"I'll just be in my lab all day." Alex said. "But movie night tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Kara smiled before hugging Alex. "Thank you again."

"It was Adam not me." Alex said. "Make sure he rests as well."

"I will." Kara smiled.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N** :Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 _'Lolly', 'Princess sparkle'_ and the anonymous guest reviewers I can't respond to directly, I have (almost) written an proposal chapter and I hope to get it up this year.

 _'Lolly'_ if I continue this into 2017 (life may prevent me from doing so) I will try to include more of season 2's characters.

 _'I am awesome'_ point taken, there are a few more angsty chapters to come, but I will try to alter the balance if I continue the story next year.


	58. Thanksgiving

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be heading to the airport?" Kara asked as she saw Adam in Noonan's.

"Actually I just found out I'm not going." Adam said.

"What? Why?"

"My dad has to go to a meeting in Europe."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"It's fine." Adam shrugged. "I'll meet with him after the holidays."

"So does that mean you are going to spend it with my crazy family?"

"Actually, I was thinking, if you're okay with it, that I would spend Thanksgiving with my mom."

"I think that's a great idea." Kara smiled before frowning and adding. "But your mom may not."

"Why?"

"She always works on Thanksgiving." Kara said.

"What about Carter?"

"Always goes to his dad's. It is kind of her thing to work."

"Maybe she'll change her ways for me." Adam said.

"I hope you're right." Kara said squeezing his hand. "Have you told her?"

"No. I wanted to speak to you first. Besides she doesn't fly back until tonight so I was just going to surprise her tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked walking up to the pair.

"Talking about Thanksgiving plans." Kara said.

"Plenty of time to talk after Thanksgiving. Right now you need to head home." Alex said grabbing Kara's hand.

"Alex, you need to chill out." Kara said.

"Which I will do in three days."

"Alex, calm down." Kara said slowly. "Eliza has nothing to complain about."

"She'll find something, even if it is just you being late."

"Late for what? She doesn't land for three hours." Kara said as Adam smiled in the background. Seeing his smirk Alex asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it." Alex said glaring at him.

"I just find it funny that the hardened criminal before us, who can take on aliens and is generally bad ass is so terrified of her mother's visit." Adam said.

"I am glad my increased stress levels amuse you. I'll be sure to remember it when we are training after you get back from Opal City."

"Actually he's not going." Kara said. "His dad cancelled."

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "Wait, if you are not going why are you two standing around here? Kara you should be at home, cleaning and getting ready. Go."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Kara asked noticing Alex was getting a beer from the fridge.

"Having a drink."

"You can't. You gave up. You promised."

"I have given up, apart from when mom visits." Alex reminded her. "So this weekend I get to drink."

"Do you think that maybe you would get on better with Eliza if you were sober?"

"Did you not grow up in the same house as me?" Alex asked confused.

"I don't need to get drunk to see Eliza."

"Firstly, you can't get drunk on any Earth drink. Secondly, that is because you can do no wrong in mom's eyes."

"That's not true, last Thanksgiving she said there was room for improvement." Kara reminded her.

"If you want Eliza to feel relaxed and as if you two are capable of looking after yourselves why don't you cook your own turkey." Adam suggested.

"Although mom's visits are stressful, I don't want to poison her." Alex said.

"Plus, Eliza really likes cooking for us." Kara said. Seeing how Adam looked so doubtful Alex added.

"She really does." Alex said before noticing Kara was looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kara said.

"Something is on your mind. What is it?"

"Out of interest." Kara said. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Alex asked.

"Maggie."

"God no. And neither are you. I knew I shouldn't have told you before Thanksgiving." Alex said frowning as the stress set in.

"I can keep a secret." Kara complained. "I mean despite really wanting to tell her, Maggie still doesn't know who I am."

"Don't start with that one again." Alex said.

"Fine." Kara said as Adam's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, I need to go. There's a problem at the centre. I'll be back soon." Seeing Kara's suspicious stare she showed her the message and said. "Seriously, I'm not lying this time."

"I didn't say anything." Kara said.

"No, but you had that look." Adam smiled before kissing Kara goodbye. He then looked at Alex and said. "Good luck."

After he had left Kara looked over to Alex who was chewing on her bottom lip. Concerned her sister was hiding something Kara asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex said. Despite the obvious lie Kara didn't press, instead she waited for Alex to say whatever was on her mind. Eventually Alex looked at Kara and asked.

"Do you think I should?"

"Should what?" Kara asked confused.

"Tell mom, that I'm gay." Before Kara could responded Alex waved a hand in the air and went on. "What am I saying? Of course I shouldn't tell her. She'll have enough to criticise me for anyway."

"Alex." Kara tried to interrupt, but Alex ignored her or didn't hear her and continued.

"Definitely shouldn't ruin Thanksgiving. Besides, does she really need to know, I mean ever?"

"Alex!" Kara said more forcibly before placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I know Eliza and you have, at times, had a difficult relationship, but Eliza loves you. When you choose to tell her she will still love you."

"You think I should tell her?" Alex asked, her eyes uncertain and almost betraying panic.

"I think you should tell her." Kara agreed. "But when and how is something you have to decide. If you can't face it this weekend you can do it later. But whenever you do I am here for you if you want me." Kara said before pulling Alex in for a hug.

-00-

"Eliza!" Kara grinned as she hugged her foster mother.

"It is so good to see you." Eliza said hugging her back as Alex hung back a few feet away. Releasing Kara Eliza reached out to Alex who accepted the hug.

"How are my favourite girls?" Eliza asked.

"Good." Alex said, deciding short and sweet was the way to go.

"I've missed you." Eliza smiled at them before looking at Kara and saying. "Although I can't but help notice all the media coverage you get. I hope you are not overdoing it." She then looked at Alex. "You should be looking out for her better. You need to make sure she takes care of herself."

Seeing the stress lines start to crease Alex's forehead Kara quickly asked whilst pointing the box on top of Eliza's suitcase.

"Is that pie?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess, chocolate pecan." Alex muttered.

"Do you want some tea?" Kara offered wondering if she should have discouraged Alex's drinking.

"Thank you." Eliza said following Kara to the kitchen as Alex went to the lounge and flopped down on the couch and prayed for a DEO emergency.

"Here you go." Kara said handing Alex a cup a couple of minutes later, which she suspiciously sniffed.

"What is it?"

"Chamomile tea." Kara explained.

"Why?"

"You need to relax and stay calm. You tried it your way now we try it mine." Kara whispered as Eliza moved over to join them.

"So how have my favourite girls been?" She asked.

"Good." Kara smiled.

"Any big events you two haven't confessed to?"

"Same old, same old." Kara lied.

"Uh-huh." Eliza said clearly knowing Kara was lying.

"How's work?" Kara asked trying to change topics of conversation.

"It's fine. Well busy and I do more paperwork now than research but it pays the bills." Eliza smiled. "Are you still enjoying working at CatCo?"

"I am, it's good for me." Kara smiled. "It helps me feel normal."

"And the DEO?"

"Challenging, but Alex and Hank look after me."

"I take it you still enjoy the DEO Alex?" Eliza asked noticing Alex was keeping to herself.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"You know staring at it won't make it ring." Eliza pointed out as she noticed Alex was transfixed on her phone.

"What?" Alex asked. "I wasn't staring at it."

"Yes you were." Eliza replied. "You don't have to stay. If you have other things to do-"

"She doesn't." Kara stated giving a poignant look at Alex. "Unless you have a date you want to tell us about?"

"No." Alex said glaring at her sister just as Kara's phone rang.

"It's Winn, I need to take this." She apologised as she left the room.

"Would you prefer something stronger?" Eliza asked Alex who had left the tea untouched.

"You have no idea." Alex said as Kara returned dressed as Supergirl.

"I have to go there is a huge fire." She explained.

"Can you shower before you come back? I hate the smell of smoke." Alex said. "Oh and can you bring me back a burger?"

"Sure." Kara smiled before flying off.

"How can you be so okay with this?" Eliza asked as Kara disappeared.

"Here we go." Alex said.

"You are meant to protect her not throw her in harms way. She's your little sister Alex."

"You think I don't know that?" Alex responded. "All of this is Kara's choice. Kara's. Not mine and not yours."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you." Eliza said.

"You are only just figuring that out now?" Alex asked. The question upsetting Eliza who silently turned and left the apartment.

-00-

"Hi Eliza." Adam said walking up to her in Noonan's

"Adam." She smiled. "I thought you were in Opal City?"

"Last minute change of plans." Adam said. "But I won't actually be with you guys tomorrow."

"Avoiding the war zone?" Eliza asked.

"No, seeing my mother, I hope. Do you want another coffee?"

"No, I'll have enough problems sleeping tonight without the caffeine fix."

"Alex?" Adam guessed.

"And Kara."

"Has something happened?" Adam asked worrying.

"She's fine." Eliza assured him. "I just worry about her."

"It's Kara's choice and it makes her happy. It makes her feel more complete." Adam said. "And she isn't doing this alone. Alex has her back. And just because you don't see her on the news doesn't make Alex any less part of the story."

"I know that." Eliza said.

"Sometimes I think Alex doesn't." Adam said.

"So did you just happen to show up here by coincidence?" Eliza asked.

"No. Alex was worried about you, but said you might not want to see her."

"That may be a stronger reflection of Alex's feelings rather than mine." Eliza said.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly, but I do know Alex is sorry and she's worried about you."

"I'm fine." Eliza said. "I just wish that Alex and I could have a conversation without war breaking out."

"Alex has a lot on her mind at the moment and she is worried she is going to let you down. She is so worried about upsetting you she shuts off."

"What does that say about me?" Eliza asked sadly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." Adam said. Picking up on how uncomfortable he was looking she added.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I just want to know, ignoring today, is Alex happy?"

"I can honestly say she is the happiest I've known her." Adam said. "But right now I am fairly sure she would be happier if you went back to the apartment."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex said when Eliza and Adam walked through the door.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Adam said quickly disappearing leaving the two women alone.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." Eliza said as her eyes settled on the half empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table. "I think you need some coffee."

"Wait. I'm sorry for what I said." Alex apologised.

"I know you are. And I'm sorry too. I know I have always pushed you Alex, but I never meant to push you away. I am trying to be different, but old habits take time to change."

"Truce?" Alex asked causing Eliza to hug her. Eventually Eliza pulled away and said. "Let's get you that coffee."

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." Eliza said looking at her eldest, who for a moment stood still and silent.

"I don't want you freak out." Alex eventually said as she started pacing. Seeing Eliza's concerned look she went on. "In hindsight that probably wasn't the best sentence to use if I don't want you freaking out."

"Probably not." Eliza agreed trying to look supportive.

"Well, then. Pretend I didn't say that." Alex said as she continued pacing. "I'll just come out with it."

"Okay." Eliza said smiling encouragingly.

"Just say what I need to say." Alex went on feeling the courage slip from her. "I..." Alex started before she couldn't think of the words she needed to say. As she stopped pacing she looked at Eliza and tried again. "I….the thing is….why is this so hard?" She asked clearly getting frustrated.

"Alex." Eliza said taking hold of her hand. "I am your mother and I love you. I will always love you. Whatever you need to tell me won't change that."

"You don't know that." Alex said, clearly doubting Eliza's words.

"Yes I do."

As Eliza continued to silently smile her encouragement Alex took a deep breath and said. "I'm seeing someone."

"That's great sweetheart." Eliza smiled warmly before asking. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes. But the thing is sh-" Alex started before fully processing Eliza's statement. "Wait, what? You know? How?"

"I'm your mother and regardless of what you may think I know a lot more about you than you probably want me to."

"You're not...disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" Eliza asked as she hugged Alex. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you." Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek as the emotional turmoil of the last few minutes got the better of her. Eliza continued to hold Alex until she felt her daughter had composed herself. She then asked, while still hugging Alex.

"So do I get to meet her?"

"Not until I'm sure she can cope with the craziness of this family." Alex said.

-00-

"This looks great." Winn smiled as the food was put on the table the following day.

"You're always such a charmer." Eliza smiled at him.

"It's what I'm famous for." Winn grinned.

"Really, I thought it was computer games and action figures." Alex said.

"Harsh Danvers." Winn replied as the front door opened and Adam stepped inside.

"Hey!" Kara said as she got up and hugged Adam. "What are you doing here?"

"Change of plans." Adam said taking off his jacket.

"Um, your mom is not coming here, is she?" Winn asked panicking.

"Winn!" Kara chastised causing her friend to add.

"No offence."

"It's okay and no she isn't. She said she had to work."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"It's fine." Adam shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you're here." Kara smiled.

"Me too." He said kissing her head before Kara led him to the table.

"Are you guys missing someone?" He asked noticing there was an empty spot.

"No. We laid a place for you just in case." Eliza said.

"Thanks." Adam replied sitting next to Kara.

"Will you excuse me a second, I have to take this." Kara said taking her phone and disappearing to the bedroom.

"This looks great." Adam said.

"We've covered that." Winn said as Alex passed him the bottle of wine.

"So any Danvers' traditions I need to know about?" Adam asked.

"Not really." Eliza said.

"What about the thankful thing?" Winn asked.

"Started and finished last year." Alex said as Kara returned to the table.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Fine." Kara said as Alex's phone buzzed.

"Do you think we could just turn all the phones off and have an uninterrupted meal?" Eliza asked.

"Sorry." Alex, Kara, Adam and Winn mumbled as they all removed their phones and silenced them.

"Thank you." Eliza said.

"So, we're definitely not doing the thankful thing this year?" Winn asked.

"No, it didn't exactly go well last year. Maybe after the meal." Kara said. "I'm starving."

"You sure?" Winn asked. "Because I actually prepared something this year, and it is pretty great."

-00-

"I am so full." Winn complained as he sat back on his chair in the lounge. He then glanced at Kara who was snuggled against Alex chomping on chocolate and asked. "Seriously how do you eat so much?"

"Because I'm an awesome alien." She grinned as she helped herself to a chocolate from the box on her lap.

"Awesome aliens can still make themselves sick from eating too much sugar." Alex warned as Adam removed the box of chocolates.

"Once." Kara said pouting as the chocolates disappeared.

"Once in your first week with us." Alex reminded her. "Then there was halloween and Christmas."

"And after Junior Prom." Eliza said.

"Alex told me chocolate would make me feel better." Kara pointed out.

"What happened at Junior Prom?" Adam asked.

"Kara tried to dance. Scott Klein's soccer career ended that night." Alex said.

"It wasn't that bad. It wasn't like I broke his entire foot." Kara mumbled.

"Just three of his toes." Alex reminded her just as there was a knock on the door. Kara briefly looked at the door before turning to Adam and saying.

"It's for you."

"I'll get it then." Adam said getting up.

"What have you done?" Alex asked noticing Kara's expression.

"What do you mean?"

"This is bad." Winn commented.

"What is?" Kara asked.

"That look. That look normally means trouble." Winn said.

"There is no look." Kara said.

"There's a look." Eliza said as Winn suddenly paled and whispered.

"Did Adam just say 'mom'? Is Cat here?"

"Yes and yes." Kara smiled.

"Can you fly me out of here?" He asked looking round the apartment for somewhere to hide.

"Will you relax?" Kara said.

"She probably won't even recognise you." Alex said.

"You're onto something." Winn said before looking at Kara and adding. "Give me your glasses."

"No." Kara said as Cat entered the apartment.

"Danvers family and wooly hobbit." Cat greeted staying by the door as Adam went to get his jacket.

"We're going to head out." Adam said as he went to Kara.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Eliza offered.

"Thank you, but no." Cat said. "I think it is time that Adam and I spent a Thanksgiving together." She then glanced at Kara before continuing. "Someone reminded me that Thanksgiving should be about being grateful and spending time with family. Something I have never really done, but all traditions have to start somewhere."

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely evening." Eliza smiled.

As Adam kissed Kara goodbye he whispered. "Thank you," in her ear before leaving.

-00-

"How did it go?" Kara asked when Adam returned late that evening.

"It was good. How about here? Any wars?"

"It was really peaceful. At one stage Alex even looked like she was enjoying herself." Kara said before asking. "So, out of interest did your mother mention that I was going to get fired?"

"No. She did say that she had an out of character email from you and you should show that side of you more often."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Really." He smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to my mom. Getting her to come round."

"That was all her. I don't think anyone could get your mom to do anything she didn't want." Kara said.

"Well you have a special way of making her see what she wants." Adam said. "You really are special."

"How much coffee have you had today?" Kara asked seemingly out of the blue.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Your heart is racing."

"I'm fine." He said as he hugged her.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, but there is something I wanted to ask y-"

"Hold that thought." Kara said as her phone buzzed. "Sorry there's an alien tearing up a warehouse. I have to go."

"Okay, be safe." He said kissing her goodbye.

"Always." Kara smiled before giving him a quick hug and disappearing.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 ** _Suri_** \- I hope you have a good birthday and the tests go well.

To the guest reviewer wondering about countries, it is about 60 apparently.


	59. One Odd Family

"What were you thinking?" Supergirl demanded as she marched towards Alex who held a bandage to her head.

"About taking out the bad guy." Alex replied looking slightly sheepish.

"Alone? Without backup."

"Maggie was with me."

"Well you are both as stupid as each other." Kara said looking from Alex to Maggie. She then took a deep breath and looked at Maggie. "I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. I mean I know you are awesome and can take care of yourself." She said confusing both Alex and Maggie but before either could comment she looked at Alex and went on. "But you, you should know better. He was a Czarnian."

"And Czarnians are meant to be peaceful." Alex reminded Kara.

"Well he clearly wasn't was he?" Kara shot back.

"He was also trying to kill an acquaintance of mine." Maggie said. "I wasn't just going to sit back and let him."

"Yeah, its far better for you both to get yourselves killed." Supergirl said, before once again checking her rant. "Sorry. I get the need to protect people and aliens and you do an amazing job. But next time wait for backup. I really don't want either of you to get hurt." She added walking off.

"What she said." Hank added catching the tail end of the rant. "I want you both to get checked out at the DEO infirmary." He then looked at Alex and said. "When you are done come to my office, we need to discuss protocol."

"You two have a fight or something?" Maggie asked, picking up on Supergirl's less than warm attitude to Alex.

"Hank is just doing his job." Alex said.

"I meant Supergirl."

"Not that I know of. She seemed fine earlier." Alex said also confused by her sister's behaviour.

"You saw her earlier?" Maggie asked.

"Um, yes...at the DEO." Alex lied.

"What did you do, step on her cape?" Maggie asked.

"She just gets a little sensitive about her friends getting hurt." Alex said.

"What about last week?"

"Last week?" Alex asked confused.

"She basically blanked you in the briefing your boss gave."

"She did? I thought I imagined that." Alex said.

"No. Definitely real and it wasn't the first time. And was it just me or was she being really nice to me just now?"

"She was just trying to be friendly." Alex said.

"Why?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"She's Supergirl. She's nice to everyone." Alex shrugged.

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she walked up to Kara at CatCo.

"Alex? What do you mean?" Kara asked looking up from her desk.

"Do we have a problem?" Alex pressed.

"Other than your death wish?" Kara whispered.

"Yes, other than that."

"No."

"So I've not done something to upset you?"

"No. Why?" Kara asked picking up some files from her desk and walking away, indicating for Alex to follow her.

"You were kind of cold towards me earlier." Alex said as she fell into step along side her sister.

"At breakfast?" Kara asked confused.

"No, at the crime scene." Alex said.

"You got hurt again." Kara reminded her.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"I know, but I worry."

"So you're okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine."

"And we're okay?"

"Yes."

"So why the mood? I mean it wasn't just this morning. For the last few weeks you've acted different towards me when we are working." Alex asked as she followed Kara into a store room where Kara started filing the folders.

"No."

"Yes. Maggie picked up on it as well."

"She did? That's great." Kara smiled.

"What's going on?" Alex asked getting more confused.

"It's nothing."

"You're lying. What's going on and why are you being super nice to Maggie when you are Supergirl?"

"I'm always nice." Kara said.

"Not this nice. Speak. Or I'll ask Adam and I'll be less nice about it." Alex threatened causing Kara to turn round and face her.

"Did you know that Maggie was jealous of your relationship with Supergirl?"

"What? No. That's stupid." Alex replied.

"Maybe, but she is."

"How do you know? You are blind to these things."

"Even I noticed the anti-Supergirl comments Maggie was making. But, as it was, Adam told me, and he knows because Maggie told him. And seeing you won't let me tell Maggie the truth I thought it would be better if I acted less familiar to towards you."

"Can you stop?" Alex asked. "I'll talk to Maggie. But you acting weird is going to look strange to everyone at the DEO."

"Fine."

"Also, rain check on sisters' night?" Alex asked.

"Sure, especially if you are going to tell her the truth."

"I'm not." Alex said walking off.

-00-

"Can we talk?" Alex asked.

"Sounds serious. What's up?" Maggie asked moving away from the front door and letting Alex in.

"So after what happened at the crime scene earlier with Supergirl I talked to her."

"Of course you did."

"She thinks you're jealous."

"Of?"

"Her and me, our relationship."

"That description kinda says it all." Maggie said.

"We make a good team and we're close, but not in the way you think. At the DEO we are like one big family. Hank, Supergirl, me. But it's purely platonic."

"Does she know that? Because purely platonic doesn't normally look so odd."

"Normal isn't really a word that applies to her. You know she has a boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"She does?" Maggie said.

"She does."

"Then why the weirdness?"

"She was trying to help. She thought that if she stopped being friendly towards me when you were around you wouldn't get jealous."

"For the record, not jealous." Maggie said.

"Good to know."

-00-

"You two have another fight?" Maggie asked as she waited with Alex in the DEO control room.

"Why?"

"Briefing was due to start twenty minutes ago and your running mate hasn't bothered showing up."

"She'll be here." Alex said, hoping Kara hadn't run into any trouble.

"Sorry I'm late." Supergirl said as she rushed into the control room. Alex looked at Hank assuming he would give a lecture on tardiness but instead he looked down at the tablet in his hands. Looking back over at Supergirl she saw her sister standing awkwardly on one side not looking at Hank.

"Hank identified the Czarnian." Alex said looking back at Hank who seemed determined not to look at Kara. When he didn't say anything she explained. "He's a bounty hunter called Lobo."

"As in the Lobo?" Supergirl asked eyes wide, suddenly getting involved in the conversation.

"You've heard of him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, he's like a bogey man. I thought he was just a myth." Kara replied.

"Definitely not a myth." Alex said looking at Hank, expecting him to say something. He just stared at a screen though.

"What's the myth?" Maggie asked.

"He is a brutal bounty hunter. His name translates to something like. 'he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it'. He is believed to have wiped out most of the Czarians. He enjoys bringing pain, violence and disorder and will stop at nothing to fulfil a contract." Kara explained. "If this is Lobo do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive?"

"Lucky?" Alex guessed earning an eye roll from her sister.

"He can't be that bad, my bullets went into him." Maggie said.

"He was said to have really good healing ability. Like really good. Some of the stories described him as immortal. You can hurt him, but eventually he'll come back."

"How can he be stopped then?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Supergirl confessed causing Alex to look at Hank who remained focused on the screen on the far wall.

"Any ideas?" Alex asked him.

"Let's move his target somewhere secure. And keep moving them." He said looking at Alex. "Supergirl, go to your cousin's fortress and see what you can find out." Hank said avoiding looking directly at Kara.

"Sure." Supergirl said also not looking at Hank before leaving in a flash.

"You're right, you guys are like one big awkward family." Maggie commented to Alex. "What's going on?"

"No idea." Alex said equally confused by the behaviour.

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she entered Hank's office.

"What do you mean?" Hank said without looking up.

"Between you and Kara." Alex said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You are both acting really weirdly round each other and now you are avoiding looking at me. What's happened?"

"Kara didn't tell you?" Hank asked.

"No."

"You should probably talk to her." Hank said still avoiding eye contact.

"Probably, but right now I am talking to you. What's happened?"

"Last night I wanted to give you that information you asked for about the Bermoth. I remember you two talking about sisters' night so I went to Kara's to drop off the files."

"I cancelled at the last minute. But she didn't give them to me." Alex said confused.

"No, well I didn't give them to her. When I arrived I heard some strange noises. I thought Foster may be in trouble so I phased through the door." Hank said not looking at Alex.

"He wasn't was he? In trouble?" Alex asked.

"Um, no."

"So what happened?" Alex asked.

"He and Kara were well," he paused and cleared his throat, "naked and in the act of -"

"I get the idea." Alex said cutting him off.

"As soon as I realised they weren't in trouble I tried to leave. I mean I did leave, but Kara saw me and now she really doesn't want to see me." He explained still avoiding eye contact.

"It never occurred to you strange noises from the bedroom might be, well that?"

"They weren't in the bedroom, they were in the kitc-"

"Enough. Way too much information." Alex said before pointing out. "You can't avoid her forever."

"I know."

"Or Adam." Alex pressed.

"I think I have seen more than enough of Adam." Hank said.

"You need to fix this." Alex warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know." Hank said.

Just as Alex was about to leave she paused and said. "Do me a favour?"

"What?" Hank asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Never, I mean never, phase through my apartment door or walls."

-00-

"What did you find?" Alex asked when Supergirl returned a few hours later.

"Good news, bad news."

"So situation normal?" Maggie guessed. "What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is he is as strong as me and his healing abilities are probably better than mine. Immortal seems like a good description." Supergirl said.

"And the good news?" Alex asked.

"His healing abilities are slower to kick in."

"So we can cause damage and if we cause enough damage then we slow him down for a bit?" Alex asked.

"You need to look up definition of 'good news', because that sounded far from it." Maggie complained as Supergirl went on.

"We can slow him down, but bullets may not be the best way. His one potential weakness may be chemical. He seems to react worse to gas."

"What type of gas?" Alex asked.

"Some compound I'd never heard of. Details are written down here." She said handing Alex a sheet of paper.

"I think we can make that." Alex said reading the formula. "In fact, I think we have some."

"We have a problem." Hank said entering the control room. When he saw Kara he looked down at his feet and said. "Lobo is closing in on Frendal's location and he is destroying everything in his path."

"How long until the gas is ready?" Kara asked Alex.

"An hour if we have to make it, ten if we have it already." Alex said.

"Okay, I'll hold him back as long as I can."

"Not by yourself." Alex said. "He could kill you."

"I'll go with you." Hank said.

"I'm good." Kara said.

"No you're not." Alex said. "You need backup.

"Then surround the area with a squad. Hopefully they can contain Lobo while I keep him distracted." Supergirl said before speeding off.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Hank said before shouting. "Alpha squad arm up and get to the helicopter."

"You want me to play referee between them?" Maggie offered.

"They'll be fine." Alex said before quietly adding. "I hope."

-00-

"We need a new plan." Supergirl said ten minutes later as she grappled with Lobo.

"We've got the compound and are coming over to you." Alex said.

"Hurry." Supergirl pleaded. "He's too strong."

"Aren't the backup team with you?" Alex asked alarmed.

"They just arrived, but he is swatting them like flies." Supergirl said as she flew in-between Lobo and the Agents, earning herself a fierce kick to her ribs for her troubles.

"Get out of here." She shouted to the DEO team just as Lobo yanked her to her feet with her hair and punched her. Stumbling back she was dismayed to see the DEO team weren't moving to safety. Instead they opened fire, knowing their bullets wouldn't harm Supergirl. Unfortunately Lobo had come to the same conclusion and used Supergirl as his personal shield. However, due to his size some bullets got past Supergirl and embedded in his arms weakening him, allowing Kara to free herself. With her no longer blocking the Agents, the bullets fired fast and free towards Lobo. Knowing his temporary weakness would delay him he ran towards Supergirl picked her up and once again managed to use her as a shield, but this time he marched towards the Agents and when close enough threw Supergirl at them.

Lobo then paused and waited for the pain to lessen before walking up to Supergirl and picking her up once more. Positioning her in front of him he then walked towards Frendal and Frendal's guards. As before he stopped the bullets using Supergirl's body and quickly dispatched the guards until it was just him, Frendal and Supergirl. Looking around Lobo checked there were no more DEO agents before hurling Supergirl into the distance. He then stepped towards Frendal.

Seeing Lobo was about to strike his target, Frendal, Kara flew as fast as she could and intercepted the blow. She was hit with such force she was sent hurtling through the air. Shaking off the effects of the blow she flew back over to them and tried to take Lobo down. Annoyed by the constant interruptions Lobo turned his full attention to Supergirl and repeatedly struck her until she fell to the ground. He then placed a foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground and drew his blade and wielded it at, the paralysed with fear, Frendal.

When the blade went through Frendal's neck Kara lost all motivation to fight and lay motionless and defeated. Lifting his leg off Supergirl, Lobo looked down at the broken hero and said.

"If there is ever a contract on you I will enjoy fulfilling it." He then kicked Kara hard, knocking her out.

-00-

"Easy." Alex said when she finally arrived at Kara's side. When Kara tried to get up Alex went on. "Slow down. You took a real beating."

"He killed him." Kara said sadly looking over at the fallen body.

"I know. But you did everything you could." Alex said.

"Except it wasn't good enough and it could have been you and now he is out there somewhere."

"I'm okay." Alex promised her.

Kara looked at her sister, desperate for a hug, but when she saw Maggie loitering a few feet behind she instead got to her feet and said. "I have to go." With that she flew off.

"Um, is she safe to fly?" Maggie asked noticing Supergirl's less than straight trajectory.

-00-

"It's open." Adam shouted having heard a knock on the door a few hours later.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment and sat down opposite the pair, putting a box on the table next to her.

"Pretty crappy." Kara said from where she was nestled in Adam's arms wearing one of his sweatshirts.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Alex said.

"I'm meant to protect the people of this city. I didn't do that today. And I'm meant to look after the people I work with, but six agents are dead and countless more in the infirmary."

"You tried your best. That's all anyone can do." Alex said.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." Kara said sadly.

"I know it didn't end the way we wanted, but you did good out there today."

"Thank you." Kara said squeezing Alex's hand.

"You going to be okay?" Alex asked as she picked up the box she had brought and opened it offering Kara a sticky bun.

"I guess. I just need time" Kara said still sounding sad.

"I know." Alex said rubbing Kara's knee. "If it makes you feel better though, your attempt at becoming a Kryptonese baseball while trying to protect Frendal earned you, well Supergirl, brownie points with Maggie."

"So she likes Supergirl?" Kara asked perking up.

"Maybe, although she was considering giving you a ticket for wayward flying when you took off so who knows." She said before asking. "Speaking of which, why did you take off like a bat out of hell?"

"Because if I stayed I would have hugged you and I knew that would cause problems with Maggie because you refuse to tell her the truth."

"Kara you can always hug me." Alex said wrapping her arms round her sister as Adam sat awkwardly under Kara.

"You want me to go?" Adam offered.

"No, we need to talk about something else." Alex said finally releasing Kara.

"You want to tell Maggie who I am? Because I am so for that idea." Kara said chewing on another bun.

"No. Something else. I spoke to Hank. I know what happened." Alex explained.

"Does everyone know?" Kara asked turning red.

"No. I doubt Hank will ever speak of it again. He is really embarrassed."

"Makes two of us."

"Three of us." Adam chipped in.

"If it makes you feel better, he thought you were being attacked."

"See that doesn't make me feel better." Kara said turning redder as she buried her head in Adam's chest.

"Let me rephrase, he was trying to protect Adam."

"Not the best time to thaw towards me." Adam said. "Although I am glad he didn't go all Harry Stamper on me. I thought he may actually kill me."

"He's not going to kill you." Alex said. "I mean not because he likes you, but he feels really guilty and wants to get back into Kara's good books."

"Space and time would help. Lot's of space." Kara said.

"You can't avoid him forever." Alex said.

"I know, but we both seemed happy with that tactic today." Kara said.

"You have to work with him." Alex said. "Which will involve talking and looking at each other. And if it makes you feel better that will be so much worse for Hank. I mean he can never un-see what he he saw."

"So not helping." Kara said, her cheeks still tinged red.

"You are enjoying this a little too much." Adam said looking at Alex.

"Well, it kind of worked out well for me." Alex said.

"How?" Kara asked confused.

"Thanks to Adam's big mouth Hank found out I was dating and was starting to ask questions. But after last night he can't even look me in the eye and I get a feeling personal questions will be off limits for a while."

"Wait, so he still doesn't know you are dating Maggie?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Why not tell him?" Kara asked. "He kind of likes Maggie."

"I've seen the way he is round Adam, I'm happy for Maggie not to go through that."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	60. Sparks Fly

"Kira!" Cat shouted just as Kara rushed into her office. Not giving Kara a chance to speak she asked. "Why has my entire calendar just changed?"

"Livewire has escaped, again." Kara explained. "I cancelled your meetings so you can go some where secure. With Adam and Carter of course. I've arranged for them to be picked up by a security detail and I was thinking of you all going to the DEO."

"I have work to do." Cat said dismissively.

"You need to go. Now." Kara pressed with more urgency than Cat was accustomed to from Kara without her cape.

"I'll be fine." Cat said. "I refuse to go into hiding."

"Ms Grant, please." Kara pleaded.

"I said no."

"What about Adam and Carter?" Kara asked.

"You said you had arranged for them to be picked up by your government goons. I have every confidence that they will keep them safe."

"They will, but that isn't what I meant. Do you really want to risk them losing their mother, because I have experienced that and it is so much worse than you imagine."

"Although I admire your adaptability, when has emotional blackmail ever worked on me?" Cat asked. "Not going."

"But-"

"The only way to capture Leslie is to draw her out. She wants me, let her come to me." Cat cut her off.

"Ms Grant I can't guarantee you will be safe."

"There are no guarantees in life Kira, well apart from death obviously, but I'd like to think today is not that day. Tell me is your overly dramatic concern down to the fact you were beaten last week?"

"No, well maybe. It proved I can't always protect those I am trying to protect." Kara said sadly.

"I never thought you could. No matter how other media outlets portray you, you are not actually a god."

"I know that."

"Then stop carrying round a god size guilt complex. Regardless of my plans I assume you will take on Leslie?"

"Yes."

"Then I will stay and draw her out."

"But-" Kara tried again.

"Kira, I have made up my mind. Now go, I have work to do. Make sure Adam and Carter are safe then get back to work."

-00-

"Alex, why are there two people, who look suspiciously like Cat Grant's sons in your lab?" Hank asked as he approached Alex in the control room.

"They are Cat's sons and they are here for protection."

"What's happened? Is your sister okay?"

"She's fine, at the moment, but Livewire escaped."

"So much for a secure meta human jail." Hank commented. "Still don't see why they are here."

"Yes you do. There is a strong possibility that she'll go after them. The police aren't trained to deal with Livewire."

"What about Cat Grant and your sister?"

"Cat refuses to go into hiding and is hoping she'll draw Leslie out. Kara is keeping an eye on her, whilst we look after Adam and Carter."

"Does your sister actually have a plan?" Hank asked.

"Not yet. I'm working on one." Alex said. "I've nearly finished a weapon that should temporarily neutralise her. But when we take it out we should take Hamilton, just incase there any unexpected side effects, there is a small chance it could kill Livewire."

"We?" Hank asked.

"I'm not letting Kara fight Livewire alone."

"I suppose any discussion about jurisdiction is pointless." Hank said knowing better than to argue.

"It is." Alex agreed.

"You better call your detective friend then so we can at pretend we have a reason to be there. I'll get Hamilton." Hank said before adding just as he started to walk off. "Just make sure I don't have to see Foster."

"With or without pants?" Alex asked momentarily stopping Hank, who paused, turned to face Alex then turned back and walked off.

-00-

"The building is empty apart from security on the ground floor and us." Supergirl said as she walked into Cat's office a few hours later.

"That should keep collateral damage down." Cat said as she continued to read a document.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kara asked.

"Because she'd need a heart to be able to care." Leslie said as her face appeared on the screen bank behind Cat. Knowing what was about to happen Kara moved with super speed to stand between Cat and the screens. Just as she got there electricity arced from the screens and hit her on her chest.

As Cat watched Kara convulse as the electricity flowed through her she shouted. "Leslie stop." The command seemingly stopping Livewire who stopped the electricity hitting Supergirl who fell to the floor unconscious. With Supergirl neutralised Lesile appeared in Cat's office in human form and approached Cat, who backed away.

"I always admired you Cat. And I always appreciated your advice." Livewire said as she looked at Cat. "So I really value your opinion now. Will it be more fun watching you watch your pet die, or watching your pet watch you die?"

"Leslie you need help." Cat said trying to remain calm.

"You're right, time for the Cat to lose its kitten." Leslie said ignoring Cat and sending more electricity towards Supergirl who writhed on the floor.

"Leslie please." Cat said stepping towards her former employee. "Deep down this isn't you."

"Really? What am I? Deep down? You still believe I am what you tried to mould me into?" Livewire laughed as she watched Supergirl convulse.

"I believe you are still the rebellious go getter you always were. And no matter what you say you still want the world to become a better place. I looked into your history, you lost your mother, watched as she was murdered. Do you want my boys to grow up with a murdered mother?" Cat asked. The question causing Leslie to stop electrocuting Supergirl and instead turn to face Cat.

"Are you comparing yourself to my mother?" Livewire asked stepping towards Cat. "My mother was always there for me. She put me first. Can you really say that is how you treat your sons? From what I heard you sent one off to the other side of the country. They'll probably not notice the difference when you're gone." She said as electricity started to arc between her fingers. Before she could direct the electricity at Cat though Kara tackled her to the ground. Moments later she transformed to pure electricity and surged into the nearest plug socket before appearing a few feet away by the light switch. Kara didn't even have time to get up before more electricity flowed through her body as Livewire said.

"You are really beginning to annoy me."

As the electricity surged through Kara's body the pain grew and she struggled to breath until everything went black.

-00-

As Alex and Hank rushed into the room and fired their weapons at Livewire Alex's attention was focused on Kara. The second Livewire collapsed in a heap and stopped shooting electricity at Kara the hero lay motionless.

"Kara?" Alex asked fearing the worse as she dropped down at her sisters side. "She...She's not breathing." Alex said as Hamilton rushed into the office.

"Everyone get away." The doctor ordered causing Hank to drag the distraught Alex away as Cat looked on, her eyes full of guilt.

As Hamilton started CPR Alex, tears flowing down her face, struggled against Hank's hold desperate to get to Kara.

When they saw Kara gasp for air Hank released Alex who was at Kara's side faster than Hank thought was possible.

"Kara! Kara! Open your eyes." Alex said, drawing Kara away from unconsciousness.

"-Le-?" Kara started to stay.

"I'm right here." Alex said as she stroked her sister's face. "You are going to be okay."

"Hur-" Kara started to speak as she tried to sit up.

"It's over now, just give yourself some time to recover." Alex said drawing Kara into her arms. "I thought I'd lost you." She sobbed.

Too tired and drained to speak Kara relaxed into the hug and gratefully accepted the embrace. What neither sister saw was Livewire being placed in a secured container and removed from the office or Maggie Sawyer entering the room.

"I love you." Alex said kissing Kara's head. "Never do that again. I can't lose you." On hearing that Maggie turned and left the office.

-00-

"I'm fine." Kara said as Adam rushed into the infirmary.

"No, you're not." Alex argued.

"Yes, I am." Kara assured her.

"You died Kara." Alex said sharply, immediately causing Adam to pale.

"I'm fine." Kara repeated.

"We don't know that." Alex countered. "And you are not leaving here until Hamilton and I are sure you're okay. I need to get a machine from my lab. Don't move." She added leaving the infirmary.

"I'm fine." Kara repeated looking at Adam who stepped forward and hugged her.

"Alex said you died." He reminded her.

"I was hit with enough electricity to temporarily stop my heart. But I am fine now. Alex will be proving that for the next few hours." She smiled as she pulled away from him. "But your mother may not be."

"She's hurt?" Adam asked.

"Not physically, but Livewire said somethings to her that may have hurt. She needs you. She needs to know what happened isn't her fault."

"You need me." Adam pointed out.

"I am going to be stuck here as Alex pokes and prods me all night. Go to your mom. If you don't I'll escape and go myself and Alex will probably blame you."

"Fine, but call me if anything changes." He said as he hugged her.

"I will." She said kissing him.

-00-

"Where's Adam?" Alex asked as she returned to the infirmary.

"Taking Carter to his dad's then he is going to look after Cat." Kara explained. "So I am all yours. How do you want to prod me first?"

"This isn't a joke Kara." Alex said.

"I know that." Kara said squeezing Alex's hand. "But I'm okay."

"You have to stop rushing into situations without a plan." Alex said as she started to pace. "You have to be more careful. You are not indestructible. These last few weeks you keep getting hurt."

"Alex, I'm okay." Kara said getting off the bed and hugging Alex.

"You died. When we came in and you were lying there...you weren't breathing, no pulse. I thought I lost you." Alex said crying.

"I'm really okay." Kara said hugging her sister.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he walked onto Cat's bedroom balcony and saw her starring into her whisky. A half empty bottle sitting on the table in front of her.

"Fine." Cat replied briefly looking up before downing the contents of her glass and pouring herself another one. "How's Kira?"

"She's okay. Alex is insisting on running lot's of tests on her so she'll be tied up awhile. I doubt she'll be in tomorrow." He said as he walked towards his mother and took a seat opposite her.

"I'm sure I'll survive." Cat said finishing her glass and topping it up again.

"I took Carter to his father's." Adam added.

"Thank you. That's much better for him." Cat said slurring slightly.

"Are you drunk?" Adam asked concerned.

"Barely."

"Livewire is locked away. You are safe now." Adam said misunderstanding the reason for Cat's drinking.

"You think that is why I'm drinking? Because I'm scared?" Cat asked.

"It'd be understandable." Adam pointed out before falling silent and waiting for Cat to speak.

"It's my fault." Cat said after a long silence.

"What is?" Adam asked confused.

"Kira getting hurt. She warned me. Pleaded for me to run away and I refused. I let my pride get in the way and as a result Supergirl nearly died. Technically she did die."

"She would have taken on Livewire regardless of whether or not you were around." Adam pointed out.

"Maybe, but my presence distracted her. Leslie used me against her." Cat said replaying events in her head.

"Kara doesn't hold you responsible."

"Of course she doesn't. I doubt she has the cognitive ability to assign blame to others."

"I don't blame you." Adam said.

"You should. I nearly killed your girlfriend, who is nearly indestructible. Maybe it is time to start believing what people say about me."

"Come on. Time to get you to bed." Adam said standing, before offering Cat his hand.

"I can't sleep."

"Yes you can." Adam said walking Cat back inside and moving the bed covers so Cat could get in. As she climbed into bed he added. "But if you need me I'll be down the hall."

"Adam, I'm sorry I was a terrible mother." Cat said sadly before passing out.

-00-

"Morning." Adam smiled as Cat made her way to the kitchen.

"Adam? Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. Plus someone had to make you the hangover cure." He said passing her a glass.

"I'm fine." Cat said.

"Really? Because you weren't last night." Adam reminded her. "And you look awful now."

"Leslie gave me some home truths. Turns out I'm better at handing out cutting insight than receiving it." Cat said. "How's Kira?"

"Bored. Alex won't release her until later today and she is going crazy." Adam smiled.

"I'm sure the rest will do her good." Cat said as she drank the concoction Adam gave her. "That is disgusting. What's in it?"

"You'd be happier not knowing." He said before taking the glass off her and hugging her.

"What's this for?" Cat asked.

"Just thought you needed it." Adam said.

-00-

Having undergone Hamilton's penultimate test Kara was getting ready to escape when Alex returned from her lunch break. Immediately picking up on Alex's demeanour she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Kara said.

"We broke up."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Kara said.

"My life is too complicated. Too full of secrets."

"Why not share some? I said I was okay with you telling her about me."

"I'm not placing you in danger." Alex said dismissively. "I need to go."

"Alex wait." Kara said hopping off the bed and rushing after her sister.

"Please Kara, I don't want to do this here." Alex pleaded causing Kara to silently grab her hand and lead her to a training room.

"Kara, I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't care. You have to."

"No, I really don't."

"Alex, you light up when Maggie is in the room. I have never seen you so happy. You can't just let this go without fighting."

"I've lost her and there is nothing I can do. Right now I am going to go back to work and focus in things I can change."

"Please Alex."

"No Kara. Right now I need to work. If I don't I'm going to break down and I can't afford that right now so I am going to work. Go home."

"One condition. Give me your phone." Kara said.

"Why." Alex said obediently handing it over.

"So you don't make any humiliating calls." Kara said pocketing the device.

"Supergirl, you're needed in the infirmary. Hamilton wants to run another few tests." Hank said entering the training room. "Is something wrong?"

"It's fine." Alex said leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on her." Kara said heading off to the infirmary.

-00-

When Adam opened the front door later that evening and saw Alex, drenched from the rain, standing there he immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Kara here?" Alex asked.

"No."

"I'll go."

"No, you'll stay." Adam ordered reaching out and taking Alex's hand before tugging her into the apartment. "You're freezing." He commented. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I should go."

"The only place you are going is the shower so you can warm up." Adam said directing her to the bedroom. "I'm not sure if Kara replaced your clothes supply so just take what you need. You know where everything is anyway. I'll make some coffee."

"Whiskey would be better."

"I'm sorry. But alcohol is not the answer."

"I don't need an answer. I know the answer. What I need is a drink."

"I think you have already drunk too much." Adam said. "Go shower."

As Alex stumbled her way into the bathroom Adam went back to the lounge and picked up his phone.

"Hey." Kara greeted a couple of rings later. "Everything okay?"

"No. Alex is here. She's really upset."

"I know, I'm trying to fix it. But don't tell Alex that. I have to go, but look after her until I get back."

"Of course." Adam said wondering what was going on.

-00-

When Alex finally emerged from the bedroom wearing one of Adam's shirts and Kara's robe she headed straight to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Great. Need a drink"

"We don't have any alcohol here. I can offer ice cream." He said holding a big tub.

"Could you get any more cliched?" Alex asked taking the tub from him and sitting down on the couch.

"I stole your shirt." Alex confessed as she broke into the ice cream.

"It's fine." Adam said as he sat down next to Alex. "So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Just me breaking everything like normal."

"What did she do?"

"It was me." Alex said.

"Not everything in life is your fault." Adam reminded her.

"This was."

"What happened?"

"Secrets. It's probably for the best." Alex said. "It's too dangerous being round me."

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

-00-

Kara stood outside Maggie's apartment banging on the door. When Maggie didn't answer Kara shouted. "I know you are in there and I can keep going all night."

Eventually the door opened and Maggie asked. "What?"

"We need to talk." Kara said forcing her way into the apartment. Not used to seeing this side of Kara Maggie stood motionless for a second before turning to face her and saying.

"Kara, no offence, but this isn't to do with you."

"Fairly sure it is." Kara replied.

"No, it's between Alex and me."

"Actually it sounds like you think it is between you, Alex and Supergirl." Kara corrected.

"Don't even try to tell me I didn't see what I saw."

"I have no idea what you saw." Kara said. "But whatever it was I am fairly sure you misinterpreted it."

"I know you adore Alex and will always see her as your personal hero and I don't want that to change, so please go." Maggie asked.

"I will, but first I need you to hear me out. Five minutes is all I ask. Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. But could you shut the door?" Kara asked confusing Maggie who nevertheless shut it before crossing her arms across her chest and silently waited for Kara to speak.

"Alex has always protected me. She has dedicated her life to it. She has given up so much for me. If she thinks something will put me in danger she won't do it, even if she really wants to. So I know she'll never tell you the truth because she wants to keep me safe. But I don't need her to always protect me. All I want is for her to be happy and you make her happy." Kara said pacing. "You were right Alex is holding something back from you. A secret. A secret her dad made her promise to keep. And maybe if Jeremiah was still around she would be happier sharing it. Maybe she won't share it as she is afraid of letting Jeremiah down. It is a secret that she has had to keep for thirteen years. But it is not her secret, it's mine. And that is why she couldn't tell you, even though it tore her up not being able to. And although she may actually kill me for sharing it, it is mine to share and I really hope I'm not wrong about you and you will have my back when Alex goes on the warpath."

"Kara, I have no idea what you are talking about." Maggie said looking at Kara like she was on drugs.

"Sorry, I just want to make this right." Kara said. "Probably easier if I show you." She added as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Um, Kara, what are you doing?" Maggie asked until she saw the Supergirl outfit. "Wait, what? How? You're? Why?"

"Alex's family took me in after I had lost my parents, my friends and my planet." She explained emphasising the last part of the statement. "The day that happened Alex became my big sister and she has given up so much to protect me. I want her to have a life and be happy. I thought you were the answer. She is so happy when she is round you. Alex loves you." Kara said before pausing and adding. "Fairly sure I shouldn't have said that. Just ignore the last sentence. But the point is right now she is at my place, heartbroken."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said looking from Supergirl to Maggie as they flew through the window, not entirely sure whether Maggie knew the truth. In case she didn't he belatedly added. "Supergirl."

"Hey." Maggie said. "How did I not see this, you guys suck at lying?"

"She knows." Kara said simply before asking concerned. "Where's Alex?"

"Bathroom."

"I'll go get changed, then we'll give you some space." Kara said to Maggie disappearing towards the bedroom.

"I'll get my jacket." Adam said guessing he was in the 'we' that was leaving.

"So you're dating Supergirl." Maggie said.

"I'm dating Kara, she just happens to be Supergirl." Adam corrected. "So you okay with all of this?"

"Right now I'm feeling like an idiot for not seeing it."

"Well if it helps, my mother, the infamous investigative journalist didn't figure it out for months." Adam said.

"It does." Maggie said as Adam glanced over his shoulder and checked Kara wasn't coming before saying.

"I know Kara sees the good in every situation, but the rest of us don't, which is why I need to know why you're here."

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked.

"I know Alex kept this from you and that hurts, but it was to protect Kara. Kara told you the truth because she assumes you knowing will fix everything. And she brought you here so you can fix things. But here's the thing, Alex is hurting, don't make it worse. If you need time to figure out where you stand it is better you go and work it out before you talk to Alex."

"Everything okay?" Kara asked joining them in the kitchen.

"It's fine." Maggie said looking at Adam.

"We'll see you later then." Kara said grabbing hold of Adam's hand and leading him out of the apartment.

-00-

"So when will it be safe to go home?" Adam asked as he and Kara sat in a bar.

"I don't know." Kara said. "They could have already left."

"Could you text Alex?"

"No. I confiscated her phone earlier."

"Why?"

"So she couldn't do what I did when we broke up and leave humiliating voice messages." Kara said.

"Sorry." Adam said squeezing her hand, still feeling guilty. After a pause he said. "I'll text Maggie."

"Probably won't work. Her phone is at her place. We left in a hurry." Kara explained.

"We could go back to the apartment and you could use your x-ray vision and find out." Adam suggested.

"No, I really couldn't. I mean what if they are there and 'making up'? I'm not risking that, especially after the whole Hank thing."

"You could send Henshaw round." Adam suggested.

"Or not."

"We can't stay here all night. And I need my laptop for tomorrow." Adam pointed out.

"I have a plan." Kara said.

-00-

When Adam and Kara got to the front door the following morning he stood outside for a moment not knowing how to proceed. Not wanting to burst in Adam knocked on the door a few times. Getting no response he knocked again when a familiar voice asked from behind.

"Why are you knocking on your own front door?"

"Alex!" Kara said spinning round and hugging her. "We didn't want to go in in case you were..."

"Indisposed." Adam finished.

"You have super vision and hearing." Alex pointed out to Kara.

"I really didn't want to invade your privacy."

"That has never bothered you before." Alex countered. "So, wait, you've not been back here since you left last night?"

"No. We thought you guys needed the space. And I kind of thought you may have sent me a message to let me know if you were okay."

"How could I? You took my phone." Alex reminded Kara.

"That was to protect you." Kara said. "And you could have emailed."

"Where did you guys sleep anyway?" Alex asked.

"Winn's." Kara said.

"Not recommended. I woke up with an action figure embedded in my back." Adam said before getting worried about being late for work and asking. "Just to be clear, it is okay to go in?

"It's fine." Alex said.

"So is everything okay?" Kara asked as Adam opened the door.

"No." Alex said.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I thought that it was going to work out." Kara said wrapping her arms round Alex.

"You can't keep telling people who you are." Alex said.

"I trust you and your judgement." Kara said. "Wait are things not okay because you are annoyed I told someone my secret or are things not okay as you are still broken up?"

"Because I'm annoyed with you."

"So you are back together?" Kara asked smiling.

"Yeah." Alex said moments before Kara engulfed her in another hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Kara said as she continued to hug Alex. When she finally released her sister she turned away and asked. "So I'm guessing Maggie told you that I told her then?"

"She did."

"She mention anything else?" Kara asked trying not to look like she was hiding anything.

"That it was the first time a girlfriend's sister had ever burst into her home and stripped."

"Well, I thought it was easier to show her." Kara shrugged getting some water from the fridge.

"I don't know what you said to her, but whatever it was she forgave me for lying to her, so thank you." Alex said as Kara turned round and offered Alex a bottle.

"After everything you have done for me it was nothing." Kara said.

"But Kara, I'm serious, I know you mean well but you have to be more careful with your identity."

"You trust Maggie and I trust you." Kara said hugging her again. "Besides you being happy is worth it."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Princess sparkle** : Sorry no, currently I don't have a Tumblr account.


	61. Honorary sister

As Adam retuned home he was was surprised to find Maggie sitting with Alex and Kara on the couch. All three engrossed with a movie.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." Kara smiled as she briefly looked over to him before turning her attention back to the movie.

Not wanting to interrupt but not having anywhere else to go he stood awkwardly by the door for a minute before heading to the kitchen and getting himself a bottle of water. Bottle in hand he sat by himself at the table briefly glancing at the trio who were happily ignoring his presence, before reaching for his tablet.

"That was sick." Maggie commented when the end credits finally rolled.

"I can't believe you had never seen it before." Kara said.

"Well Grant, Hepburn and Stewart weren't big in my Nebraskan neck of the woods." Maggie smiled before. "Besides you're a fine one to speak as you have never seen The Shining."

"It was banned in the Danvers' household." Alex said. "Mom was convinced it would traumatise Kara so I could only see it when out with my friends."

"And you obeyed?" Maggie asked surprised.

"I had no choice. Kara would have sung like a canary."

"I wouldn't have." Kara protested. "Well not deliberately anyway. But if it is that good we can watch it next week." Kara suggested as Maggie glanced at her watch.

"I have to run, the acting Captain does not appreciate people missing his eight am briefing." She said standing. She then looked at Alex and asked. "Want a ride?"

"Yes." Alex said hugging Kara briefly before following Maggie to the door, briefly giving Adam a hello and goodbye on route. When they had left Kara walked over to Adam and asked.

"How was your evening?"

"Fine."

"Get up to much?"

"Not really."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nope." He replied not looking up from his tablet.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked feeling confused by Adam's indifference.

"No."

"See, I think there is. I know sometimes I miss things, but I'm fairly sure this time I'm not." Kara said.

"Nothing's wrong. Just enjoying Tetris."

"Now I know something's wrong, you hate computer games." Kara said sitting opposite him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." He said causing Kara to effortlessly remove the tablet from him. "I was using that." He protested.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked looking upset.

"No."

"Is work okay?"

"It's great."

"Then what's wrong?" Kara asked.

"You really don't know?"

"No. But I really want to know." Kara pressed.

"Maggie was here tonight."

"Yeah."

"At sisters' night."

"Yeah."

"She and Alex have been dating for like two months and she comes to sisters' night." Adam said.

"I'm confused. You make it sound like you want a longer time before someone gets invited to sisters' night. But you don't even come to sisters' night."

"Exactly." Adam said.

"Exactly what?" Kara said wondering if they were speaking different languages.

"I have never got to go to sisters' night. And that's fine, you and Alex need time together I get that. So every sisters' night I leave you two alone to do whatever you do on sisters' night."

"I thought you went and watched the game with your friends?" Kara said.

"In close season?" Adam asked.

"See I don't actually know when that is, but I kinda thought you'd did other things."

"I always did other things so you and Alex could do your thing." Adam explained. "Most of the time I have been in a library or having too much coffee in Noonan's"

"Why not just come to sisters night?" Kara asked perplexed.

"Because it is sisters' night. When you invited Clark, who is actually related to you, Alex was really hurt and I wouldn't say she sulked exactly, but she came pretty close."

"So all this time you have been avoiding sisters' night because you thought I, well we, didn't want you there?"

"Yeah."

"But that's not true. I thought you never came because you wanted to get away from me, well us."

"Why would I want to get away from you?"

"Well you live with me and see me all the time and I know Alex always appreciated space when we were growing up."

"Kara I love you. I don't like spending anytime away from you."

"I love you too, so much and I wouldn't change anything about my life right now."

"Nothing?" Adam asked.

"Apart from hurting you tonight, no. I mean my life is kind of perfect right now." Kara smiled. "Just to be clear, you know you are family and you have an open invitation to sisters' night. Although we may need to change the name?" Kara said squeezing his hand.

-00-

"Three sticky buns and still you frown." Alex said as she dropped down in the chair opposite Kara and her empty plates at Noonan's.

"Hey." Kara said her voice flat.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Has it got something to do with Adam seeming a little off last night?"

"Yeah."

"And why he isn't here now?"

"I think so. I mean he said he wanted to get a run in, but I am fairly sure it is about last night." Kara said.

"Would another sticky bun help the information to flow freer?" Alex asked after Kara stopped talking.

"No." Kara sighed looking up.

"Would you prefer me to talk to Adam?" Alex suggested.

"No."

"Maggie could talk to Adam." Alex went on.

"See that really wouldn't help." Kara said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You know how Adam never turns up to sisters' night?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"That's because he thought he wasn't wanted at it. That we wanted the time alone. So he has been going out of his way to not be around on sisters' night."

"And he saw Maggie there last night and is feeling jealous?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah."

"But we've invited him before." Alex said.

"See I thought that, but then I started replaying conversations in my head and I'm not sure we ever actually invited him. More assumed he'd just show up if he wanted to." Kara said as Alex started trying to remember before eventually saying.

"Maybe you're right."

"I just feel so bad." Kara said.

"Adam loves you. He'll be okay." Alex said. "I'm training with him in thirty minutes. Want me to talk to him? Make him feel wanted?"

"That would probably freak him out."

"Probably." Alex smiled.

-00-

"Morning." Adam said as he entered the gym where Alex was already waiting.

"Morning." She replied immediately picking up on the fact he was still not his normal self.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"For what?" He said confused.

"Excluding you, booting you out of your own home."

"You're talking about sisters night?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I really thought we had invited you."

"It's fine." Adam said.

"You say that, but you're acting like it's not."

"I promise you it's fine."

"Then why the frown? Why skip breakfast with us?"

"Kara said her life was perfect." Adam said immediately confusing Alex.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"She said she wouldn't change anything." He added.

"Oh. I am pretty sure she doesn't mean that the way you are taking that. I think she was just trying to make you feel better."

"And if she wasn't? I mean she has a track record of freaking out."

"You have been trying to propose for weeks, if not months, maybe it is you that is freaking out." Alex said.

"Maybe." Adam said. "But what if she did mean it and I freak her out? I don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her." Alex assured him.

-00-

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam asked as he returned home and saw candles on the table.

"Hey." Kara smiled. "I made dinner. Well technically I didn't make it, the Deli made it. I didn't want to kill you. But I laid the table and I thought we could have a romantic night in and that you would forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Adam said.

"I excluded you."

"It's fine. I was being stupid." Adam said.

"No you weren't." Kara said hugging him.

"I guess I was just feeling a little left out. I mean you, Alex and Maggie save the world together and I'm just me."

"You're not 'just' anything. You are amazing and you make me so much stronger." Kara said. "All my time growing up on Earth I never felt complete. I always thought it was because I had no purpose and I was wasting my powers. After I became Supergirl I really thought that feeling would go away, but it didn't. Not until you. You complete me."

"Did you just quote Jerry Maguire?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. But you have to admit it was a great speech."

"His or yours?" Adam asked.

"His." Kara clarified.

"Well, I thought your one was pretty good too." Adam smiled.

"I never meant to leave you feeling left out and Alex and I always assumed you just didn't want to come to sisters' night, but you are always welcome, you are kind of an honorary sister. And if Alex didn't want you there I'm pretty sure she'd tell you."

"You and Alex you need time together, you make each other strong. I don't want to dilute that."

"You make me strong too." Kara said.

"Likewise, but you also make Alex strong and sometimes I think you both forget that."

"Well how about you are invited to everything unless Alex or I tell you to not come? We both know Alex won't hold back." Kara suggested.

"Okay."

"So we're okay?" Kara asked.

"We're fine." He said kissing her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	62. Christmas Shopping

"You really go in for the whole Christmas thing." Maggie commented as she entered Kara's apartment which was adorned with decorations and a huge tree.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kara asked.

"It's got food and presents." Alex pointed out.

"Focusing on the traditional there Danvers." Maggie said.

"Can you take Kara away?" Adam asked.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I am trying to make a gingerbread house and Kara keeps eating it."

"It tastes so good." Kara commented.

"I'd ask Carter to babysit, but he's busy with a science fair." Adam explained.

"I do not need babysitting." Kara complained.

"Always have, always will." Alex said causing Kara to throw a cushion at her.

"We had to stop with the gingerbread houses after Kara arrived as they didn't last. She'd either demolish them or remove a wall and back the house against the side so no one noticed." Alex explained.

"They always tasted so nice." Kara commented.

"We also had to stop with chocolate decorations and popcorn tinsel." Alex went on.

"Again tasted so nice." Kara said.

"I'd give up now." Alex said to Adam.

"So I can eat it?" Kara asked optimistically.

"No." Adam said standing between Kara and the gingerbread house.

"Why not? It helps make up for the fact I have never had a white Christmas, which according to movies means I've never really had Christmas."

"You've never had a White Christmas?" Adam asked surprised.

"No. Midvale wasn't exactly famous for snow." Kara said.

"Couldn't you just fly somewhere?" Maggie asked.

"No, I mean I have only been using my powers for a little bit. And I still need family round me for it to be a real Christmas." Kara said. "Plus it would be kind of lonely to fly there by myself."

"So apart from White Christmases, what else have you missed out on?" Adam asked.

"Nothing really. Alex and Eliza were really good and introducing me to things. Although in my first year Alex may not have been exactly truthful about them."

"What did you do?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Nothing much and it turns out I didn't actually need to make stuff up as Kara was excellent at misinterpreting things, which kinda took the fun out of it." Alex replied.

"I did not misinterpret stuff." Kara said.

"You want me to talk about New Year resolutions?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara said quickly and loudly.

"I do." Adam said, curious about Kara's behaviour.

"No you don't." Kara stated.

"I really do." Adam said.

"Okay." Alex said taking pleasure at being able to embarrass Kara for a change. "Kara's first Christmas with us we tried to introduce her to all the traditions." Alex said before listing. "Carols, trees, Santa, mistletoe and New Year Resolutions."

"You suggest she gave up chocolate or something?" Adam asked.

"No. She misheard resolution." Alex explained.

"Because you didn't enunciate properly." Kara interrupted.

"Wait, you, with your super hearing misheard?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, English was still new to me and Alex was going through her mumbling stage." Kara explained.

"Anyway we were talking about what we would give up as a New Year Resolution when Kara bolted from the room. Obviously it was my fault and after being told off I went up to find her and she was hiding in the wardrobe in tears." Alex went on.

"What did you think Alex had said?" Adam asked perplexed.

"Revolution. I thought that there was going to be a revolution at New Year. I was terrified that the Earth was going to descend into war and I was going to loose everything I had just gained."

"That's really sweet and sad at the same time." Maggie said as Adam wrapped his arm round Kara.

"And seeing how you just unearthed suppressed childhood memories I really need to eat that gingerbread house now."

"Fine." Adam said knowing he was not going to win the battle.

"So what's the movie tonight?" Maggie asked as Kara made her way to the kitchen.

"I was thinking a Christmas movie." Kara grinned.

"I guessed that part." Maggie replied. "Which one?"

"It could go to a vote. Everyone writes down what they think the best Christmas movie ever is and if two or more agree we watch that one. If they are all different we draw randomly from a hat." Kara suggested.

"Kinda convoluted, but if it saves me from It's a Wonderful Life it is worth a go." Alex said.

"Not a fan?" Adam guessed.

"I'm fine with it once a year, but Kara always watches it on Christmas Eve and twice in a month not so good." Alex said as Kara gave everyone some paper and a pen.

"Done?" Kara asked. When everyone nodded she looked to Maggie and offered. "After you."

"Die Hard." Maggie grinned showing her piece of paper. Not waiting for Kara to get over her confused look Adam grinned and then revealed his one saying.

"Die Hard."

"How is Die Hard a christmas movie?" Kara asked.

"Um, it is set at Christmas. It is about good overcoming evil and families reconnecting. John McClean even writes Ho Ho Ho." Adam explained.

"Then there is the helping the needy, like after McClean kills the blond dude, same guy gifted his loafers to McClean." Maggie said.

"Bruce Willis stole them off a dead body." Kara pointed out.

"Redistributing the wealth." Maggie countered.

"Plus there were two Christmas songs in the film." Adam added. "So, best Christmas movie ever."

"And by your rules, we get to watch it." Maggie said high fiving Adam as Kara shook her head.

-00-

"Why are you up so early?" Kara complained as she made her way to the kitchen where Adam was making breakfast.

"Because I have lots to do today."

"You have? Like what?" Kara asked confused.

"Christmas shopping." Adam said.

"Really? Can I come?"

"No."

"Because you are buying presents for me?" She asked hopefully.

"I promise you that I am not buying a present for you today."

"Oh. Then why can't I come?"

"Carter wanted a brother's day. So that is what we are having."

"You are having a guys day out and are going shopping?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Carter wants to get some gifts." Adam explained as he passed Kara a plate of pancakes.

"You guys want to meet for lunch?"

"You mean when we have bags you can peak into and see what we've bought?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I wouldn't do that. Besides you said you weren't getting my present today."

"I'm not. Maybe Carter is."

"What am I meant to do today?" Kara asked.

"Bug Alex and Maggie." Adam suggested.

-00-

"So what are you getting mom?" Adam asked when he and Carter entered the mall.

"Jewellery probably."

"You know what she'll like?" Adam asked.

"Of course. She likes anything I give her." Carter pointed out. "What are you getting her."

"Not sure yet. But Kara said she had an idea."

"What are you getting Kara?" Carter asked.

"A surprise."

"I can keep a secret." Carter pointed out.

"True, but you are also susceptible to the Kara pout so I'm not telling."

"Is that code for I'm not telling because I have no idea?" Carter asked.

"No." Adam said looking down at his younger brother before noticing Carter had stopped walking. "Why are we stopping outside Build A Bear?"

"Because I'm getting Kara's and Sarah's presents from here." Carter said he said entering.

"They do stuffed bunnies here as well?" Adam said picking up a fluffy rabbit.

"You act like you've never been in here before." Carter said.

"I haven't."

"Seriously, Kara has never brought you here?" Carter asked.

"No. It's on the banned list Alex gave me and I can see why, she'd never leave."

"Alex gave you a banned list for Kara?" Carter questioned.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't think about standing up for Kara?"

"Against Alex, that would be lose-lose. Alex would have told Kara and Kara would be mad at me for fighting with Alex." Adam explained before asking as he held the rabbit. "They do clothes for these things?"

"Yeah. Over there." Carter said. "Wait are you stealing my idea?"

"No. This is for someone else." Adam said.

"Who?"

"Maggie."

-00-

"That is the most pimped up bear in history." Adam said looking at one of Carter's creations.

"You think Kara will like it?" Carter asked.

"No. She'll love it." Adam said.

"Cool. Now we just need some extra outfits."

"How can you afford all this?"

"My allowance." Carter explained.

"How much do you get?"

"Why you want a loan?"

"No, but next time we go out you can buy Kara's lunch." Adam said before holding up his creation. "What do you think?"

"You made a ninja bunny? For Maggie?" Carter asked confused.

"Yes and yes. It may mean this is the first and last Christmas we spend together, but it'll be worth it." Adam smiled.

-00-

"Can I ask you something?" Carter asked as he and Adam ate their lunch.

"Sounds like you are going to regardless." Adam said.

"Why haven't you proposed to Kara yet? I mean you said you were going to weeks ago."

"It's complicated."

"It's only four words. Even you can manage that."

"Cute." Adam said glaring at his brother.

"So why haven't you?" Carter pressed.

"Every time I try something happens."

"Like what?"

"Either Kara picks up on my increased heart rate and panics about me having a heart attack, or she is called to a Supergirl emergency. Once I asked not realising she had fallen to sleep and just got a snore in response and once mom interrupted." Seeing Carter struggling not to laugh he added. "I appreciate your sympathy."

"You could try writing it down and handing her a note. You could even try in Kryptonese, but then again Alex told me how bad you are at it."

"I am better than Alex, but after my last attempt, proposing in Kryptonese probably won't end well." Adam said.

"So an english note?"

"No. I want it to be special."

"You asked her when she was asleep." Carter reminded him.

"That was a mistake." Adam said.

"So you are never going to ask?" Carter questioned.

"I'm going to ask, but when the time is right. Kara deserves it to be special. Speaking of which I need to pick up something on the way back."

-00-

"Hey." Kara said entering the apartment before noticing the floor was covered, a few inches deep, in white packing peanuts. "Um, what's going on?"

"Hey, you're back." Adam smiled as he poured even more of the packing peanuts on the ground.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"You said you wanted a white Christmas, so here you go." Adam said grinning.

"You can even make snow angels and have a snow fight." Carted said as he picked up a handful of the peanuts and threw them at Kara.

"You little-" Kara started only for Adam to pull Kara's shirt away from her back and pour some of the peanuts down her back.

"You will so pay for that." Kara said picking up some of the peanuts and throwing them at the brothers.

-00-

As Maggie and Alex reached the door they heard shrieks coming from inside the apartment. Concerned Alex knocked on the door. When there was no response apart from more shrieking from the other side she knocked again. Getting the same lack of response Maggie suggested.

"Why don't you use your key?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago, Hank came round and heard noises from inside. He thought Adam was in trouble and went in and found them not in trouble. I don't think I could handle the trauma of seeing that."

"Give me the key." Maggie said holding her hand out. Once she had it she opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing Adam, Carter and Kara roll around in packing peanuts, which they were also throwing at each other, she reached back to Alex and pulled her inside.

"What's going on?" Alex asked completely confused.

"Alex!" Kara grinned, momentarily stopping throwing the packing peanuts at the boys. "We're having a snow fight."

"I thought you said she was more like fifty years old and from an advanced civilisation?" Maggie said looking at Alex.

"Physically yes, mentally think shoe size." Alex commented.

"Hey." Kara said indignantly before throwing a handful of the peanuts at Alex just as Carter crept up on Alex and threw more peanuts at her.

"You want a fight Carter?" Alex asked quirking an eyebrow before joining in.

Before Maggie could comment she found herself getting a face full of the peanuts from Adam.

-00-

As Kara straddled Adam and started burying him he looked over her shoulder and said.

"Hey mom."

"Seriously?" Kara asked unimpressed. "You really think that trick will work?"

When Maggie, Carter and Alex all simultaneously said. "Yes." Kara grimaced before slowly turning to the door.

"Ms Grant." She said as she turned crimson.

"As always I thank you for helping devolve my sons." Cat said as Kara tried scrambling off Adam only to lose her balance and end up in a heap on the floor next to him.

"Does that mean you don't want to join in?" Carter asked trying to look innocent.

"I think it is best if we go." Cat said as Carter reluctantly made his way over the peanuts to her side.

"Bye guys." He said turning back to face them. As he spoke Cat tried to remove some of the packing peanuts that had become lodged in his hair and stuck to his clothes.

"Bye." Adam said as Maggie and Alex tried not to laugh.

"Oh Adam, don't forget to ask Kara that question." Carter added trying to look innocent as Cat led him out of the apartment.

When the door shut behind them Alex, Maggie and Adam all started laughing.

"It's not funny." Kara protested.

"Yes it is." Adam said. "Your face was priceless."

"My face has to see your mother on Monday so, no, still not funny." Kara said before asking. "What question?"

"What what question?" Adam asked playing dumb.

"Carter said you had a question to ask." Kara said.

"Um, no...I mean yes….cake."

"Cake?" Kara asked completely perplexed, unaware of the amused glances Maggie and Alex were sharing.

"Fruit cake or sponge cake?" Adam said. "Carter wanted to try making one."

"Sponge, I guess. Are you okay, your heart is racing?"

"I'm fine. The pretend snow fight took it out of me." Adam said before Alex jumped to his rescue.

"Is that you conceding? Because I can do this all night?"

"Do you have to be so competitive all the time?" Kara asked shaking her head.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next Chapter up on Friday.

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks to _Andrea_ for the Build a Bear prompt. _BlueSky_ , _Lolly_ and every one else, it is coming. It might even happen next week.


	63. Power Loss

**A/N:** The next three chapters are all Christmas themed - I know it is still early but I wrote these a while ago in the hope my inner scrooge wouldn't take over. I am posting them now so my complete lack of Christmas spirit does not turn the endings into unhappy ones. All three are mainly family focused and after this one there is not much drama in the next two.

* * *

"What is that?" Cat asked walking past Kara's desk and noticing a snowman.

"It's a melting snowman." Kara said. "You can mould into anything you want then watch him melt and start again."

"So you can make it anything?" Cat asked.

"Absolutely, it can be anything you want." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Really? Excellent. In which case I want to be," Cat started, drawing a smile from Kara who thought Cat was embracing Christmas. That was until Cat finished "gone." With that Cat moved into her office.

Sighing Kara put the snowman in her top drawer before hearing Cat summon her to her office.

"Yes Ms Grant?" Kara asked approaching Cat's desk.

"Adam mentioned that your foster mother is spending Christmas with you."

"Yes. She flies in this afternoon."

"I see." Cat said before saying. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Saturday."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara agreed wondering where Cat was going.

"I suppose it would be appropriate if your family came round for a meal."

"With you?" Kara asked surprised.

"And Carter." Cat said.

"All of us?" Kara probed.

"That is what I said." Cat said. "Unless there is a problem?"

"Um, no. It is just, well you were there for the meal at my apartment when war broke out between Eliza and Alex, I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

"I'm counting on that. Your family will make the evening so much more entertaining." Cat said before noticing Kara's frown. "That was a joke Kira. I am sure your family will not start a war at my dinner table, but if they do I am sure they will be no worse than my mother and I. So six?"

"That sounds great."

"Good and ignoring Adam will there be three or four of you?"

"Why four?"

"The detective your sister is dating."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. Carter seems to like her." Cat shrugged.

"She won't be coming, she's gone back to Nebraska for the holidays." Kara said.

"To avoid meeting your foster mother?" Cat asked.

"No, to see her family. I think. I hadn't considered it was avoidance." Kara mused. "Might explain why Alex was so relaxed about it though."

-00-

"Eliza!" Kara exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her foster mother.

"Sweetie!" Eliza greeted equally fondly as she hugged Kara. "I've missed you." she added before noticing Alex was nowhere to be seen causing her to pull away and ask. "Where's Alex?"

"Still at work, but she'll be leaving in the next twenty minutes." Kara said.

"And Adam?"

"On his way back. He should be home soon. How was your flight?"

"Surprisingly smooth, thankfully. I really don't like flying." Eliza confessed.

"I love it." Kara said.

"I know you do." Eliza said. "I also know you love chocolate pecan pie." She added handing Kara a box.

"Thank you." Kara grinned carrying the pie to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Eliza smiled as she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. As Kara sat next to her she asked. "How are you really?"

"I'm good." Kara said.

"And Alex?"

"She's really good." Kara assured her.

"That's good." Eliza said before taking Kara's hand in hers and saying. "I want to ask you something I need you to tell me the truth."

"Am I in trouble?" Kara asked looking worried.

"No sweetie."

"What about Alex, is she in trouble?"

"No, but it is about Alex."

"Okay." Kara said still frowning.

"I just want to know has Maggie really gone home for Christmas or did Alex make that up so I wouldn't ask to meet her?"

"She has really gone back to Nebraska." Kara assured her, wishing Cat had never put the idea in her head that it was part of a ploy. "But on a related note, speaking of meeting extended family, Cat Grant has invited all of us for dinner tomorrow evening. I already accepted so I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine." Eliza said before asking. "So if I still don't get to meet Maggie, what can you tell me about her?"

"She's smart and sassy. A little snarky at times but she's a good person and she makes Alex happy." Kara said as the front door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Adam said walking through the front door.

"Hello Adam." Eliza said standing and hugging him as Kara's phone rang.

"It's Alex." Kara said looking at her screen before answering. "Where are you?….okay, I'll be right there." She added before ending the call and looking at Adam and Eliza. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Alex and I may be awhile."

"Be careful." Adam asked.

-00-

"Oh my god." Eliza gasped as she turned on the TV an hour later. Concerned Adam hurried over and dropped down next to Eliza, transfixed on the news programme showing Supergirl struggling to redirect a large rocket upwards.

"What is she doing?" Eliza asked.

"It looks like she is flying it into space." Adam said.

"That wouldn't work, I mean she can't fly or breathe up there." Eliza said as Supergirl and the rocket disappeared from view. For two long, silent minutes Eliza and Adam watched and waited. Finally they saw something plummet to the ground and form a large crater sending dust flying into the air.

"Was that-" Adam started to ask, but he found himself unable to finish. Instead the two silently watched the screen as several figures approached the crater.

Moments later a large alien, flanked by other aliens, jumped down into the crater before tossing a lifeless object out of the hole. An object, recognisable from the red and blue, as Supergirl. One of the other larger aliens then bent down and picked the limp body off the ground, holding it over his head as if in victory. As he did so the headline at the bottom of the screen changed to, 'Supergirl Dead?"

As Adam stared numbly at the screen he felt Eliza squeeze his hand. For a moment Adam sat unmoving hearing nothing other than the blood pound in his ears. He was brought out of his trance when he heard a small gasp from Eliza. Focusing on the screen again he saw four figures, clad in black, carrying guns, one of whom was clearly Alex, charge towards the aliens.

As they charged the alien waving Kara's limp body around dropped her to the ground and turned his attention to the agents. The closest of whom was Alex who charged at the alien. Alex though was no match and quickly found herself losing the battle.

As Alex was sent flying backwards and landed in an unmoving heap on the ground Adam heard Eliza gasp again as he felt her hand tremble. Pulling his hand away from hers he wrapped his arm round her shoulders and tried to offer her comfort. With that the power went out.

-00-

"Kara!" Adam exclaimed as Hank, Alex and Kara entered the candle lit apartment two hours later. Not giving her a chance to respond he wrapped his arms round her as Eliza did the same with Alex.

As Eliza clung to Alex she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Hank countered, although with her arm in a sling and the visible bruises his statement was unnecessary.

"What happened?" Eliza asked pulling back from Alex to look at her.

"Crazed aliens trying to take over the world." Alex shrugged.

"We saw that." Eliza answered.

"How?" Kara asked confused.

"It was on the news until the power cut out. I thought you were dead." Adam said not releasing his hold on Kara.

"Not that easy to get rid off." Kara said hugging him as tightly as he was hugging her.

"You were both lying motionless." Eliza said struggling to maintain her composure.

"I came round about then and got him with my heat vision. Then more reinforcements arrived." Kara said as Adam finally released his hold on her so she could hug Eliza.

"Your ankle?" He said noticing it was in a removable cast. "Your powers?"

"Blown out." She said sadly.

"But you're okay?" He pressed.

"I'm fine."

"Apart from your ankle." Eliza pointed out.

"It's nothing, just a bad sprain." Kara shrugged.

"After everything that happened I guess we should be grateful you escaped with just a sprained ankle." Eliza said hugging Kara.

"Technically, she escaped without a scratch." Alex said. "The ankle happened back at the DEO."

"There was more fighting at the DEO?" Adam asked looking accusingly at Hank as Alex explained.

"No, she tripped."

"You survived falling from space and getting attacked by an alien only to trip over and sprain your ankle?" Adam asked.

"The fall was far less graceful than the fall from space." Hank added.

"I'm going to take another shower, you four feel free to gang up on the Kryptonian in my absence." Kara said as she limped to the bedroom.

"She okay?" Adam asked.

"Just a little sensitive about no powers." Alex assured him just as the power came back on allowing Eliza to see the full extent of Alex's injuries.

"Honey." She said hugging her again.

"I'm okay." Alex promised her. "Although that hug is a little tight."

"Sorry." Eliza said pulling back.

"I need to get back to the DEO." Hank said looking at Alex. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks." Alex smiled before Eliza asked.

"You are still coming over for Christmas aren't you?"

"Well..." Hank started.

"Just accept it." Alex said. "You won't win the battle."

"I'll see you in a couple of days." He agreed.

As Adam left Eliza tending to Alex he entered the bedroom and approached Kara.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam asked drawing Kara in for another hug.

"Just hate not having powers." She said sadly.

"They'll be back." He said. "I thought I'd lost you. Don't do that to me again." He said kissing her head. "I'll let you shower, let me know if you want anything."

"Why didn't you phone to let us know you were okay?" Eliza asked as Alex sat down.

"Ignoring the power cut that took out all the cell towers?" Alex asked before confessing. "We also both lost our phones in the fight." Seeing Adam approach she asked. "Kara okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute." He said before passing Alex his phone. Seeing her confused look he said. "I let Maggie know you were okay, but I think she'd rather hear it from you."

-00-

As Kara sat in her pyjamas nestled in Adam's lap watching tv Adam glanced over to Alex who looked exhausted.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." Alex shrugged.

"You were kinda bad ass out there." Kara said wearily glancing at Alex.

"You were both reckless out there." Eliza commented, still rattled by what she had seen. "You are both so lucky to not be more hurt."

"We'll be fine." Alex assured her. "And Kara's powers will be back soon."

"Can't you train her better so she doesn't keep losing them?" Eliza asked.

"It's not like I went out intending to lose them." Kara said defensively.

"I know that sweetie, but that doesn't mean a little more preparation won't help you."

"I need to take these pain meds more often." Alex commented. "Cos it kind of sounds like you are criticising Kara."

"I'm criticising both of you. Do you have any idea what we went through?" Eliza asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"We're okay." Alex said reaching over with her good arm and squeezing Eliza's hand.

"You don't look it."

"We'll be fine." Alex said before saying to Kara. "Won't we?"

When there was no response Adam looked down at Kara before saying. "She's asleep."

"In which case we should go. Come on. Let's get you home." Eliza said helping Alex stand.

"Do you want us to drive you over to your mom's tomorrow?" Eliza asked Adam.

"No, that's okay thanks. We'll meet you there." Adam said.

"You sure?" Alex asked, starting to panic over being alone with Eliza all day.

"Yeah, I'm taking Kara out to lunch and we'll probably go straight from there."

"You don't want to meet up?" Alex half asked, half pleaded.

"Give them some space Alex, I am not that bad company." Eliza said. "Besides you are meant to be resting."

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled as Kara woke up the following morning. "How are you feeling?"

"Powerless." She said sadly.

"They'll come back." He assured her. "And in the mean time we'll just have to give you special treatment."

"Special treatment? Like what?" Kara asked perking up. "Early Christmas present?"

"No. I was thinking maybe we could go out, get some fresh air, get you in the sun for a bit?" He suggested.

"I don't know. Me leaving the apartment without powers normally ends badly." She said.

"Staying cooped up in here is not going to help." Adam said. "Come on, it will be fun. Trust me."

"Ok."

"And I'll buy you breakfast, of your choice."

"So a sticky bun and a cruller?" Kara asked.

"If that is what you want." Adam smiled.

"It is."

"Okay then." Adam agreed. "Then I was thinking we could go for lunch then take a ride on the ferris wheel before heading to mom's for dinner. Then we'll come back here with Alex and Eliza and watch It's a Wonderful Life, with popcorn and ice cream."

"There's a lot of food in that plan." Kara pointed out.

"I view it as bribery to get you out of the apartment. Is it working?" Adam asked hopefully.

"It is."

-00-

A few hours later Adam helped Kara into the Ferris wheel pod and sat down beside her. As he did so he pulled a blanket out of his bag and placed it over their knees.

"Warm enough?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said leaning into him as the pod ascended. "So what is this in aid of?"

"Well I know you miss flying the most and although this isn't flying it is as close as I normally get to it and you get good views of the city and it is really peaceful. Plus I really want you to feel special." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Yesterday I was so sure I would never see you again it made me realise I don't do that enough."

"What are you talking about? You always make me feel special." Kara smiled at him.

"I should do more." Adam said. "Which is why, despite my better judgement I have some Scooby Snacks for you." He added pulling a bag, which was full of candy out of his backpack.

"You are giving me candy?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you happy and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. You make me so happy." Kara said squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Yesterday. I really scared you didn't I?"

"You did, but it also made me realise I needed to stop putting things off."

"Like what?"

"I know that you have to do what you have to do." Adam said. "And that you will always put others first, often to your own detriment. And there are times when I wish you wouldn't, but I understand you have to and I will always support you."

"Thank you." Kara said softly before kissing him.

"I know that we come from different places and that may make some things hard. But life is hard and there is no one I'd rather face life's challenges with."

"Me too." She smiled.

"I know you said you thought your life was perfect, but I disagree. I know you can't wear rings with your other job so we need to find something better than this, but for now," he said picking up one of the RingPop Gummies, "this will do and seeing it is edible you'll probably appreciate it more." He then dropped to the floor on one knee and looked at Kara before nervously asking. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?"

When Kara sat unmoving Adam started to panic.

"Um, Kara?"

In response Kara threw her arms round Adam, almost causing him to topple over, before kissing him. When they finally broke for air Adam asked.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." Kara beamed before kissing him again.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am bouncing round timezones at the moment so I am not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter, which follows on directly from this one, but hopefully it will be up by Monday.


	64. Christmas Eve

"Hey Alex." Carter smiled as he hugged her once she and Eliza stepped through Cat's front door. "I saw you on TV yesterday, shouldn't you be in hospital?" He asked concerned with Alex's bruising and the sling that held her arm.

"I'm fine." Alex shrugged as Eliza greeted.

"Hello Carter."

"Dr Danvers." He said more shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Please call me Eliza." She smiled as Carter looked beyond the door and asked.

"Are Kara and Adam not with you?"

"No, they were coming separately." Alex said. "I take it they're not here yet?"

"No."

"Oh." Eliza said imagining a strained conversation with Cat until the duo arrived.

"Mom's through here." Carter said leading them into the lounge.

"Can I have your phone?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Why?"

"So I can find Kara." She explained. Seeing Eliza's confused look she added. "I told you mine is in pieces somewhere."

"I thought Kara's was too?" Eliza said.

"It is, but Adam's isn't." Alex said resulting in Eliza handing her her phone.

When there was no answer she tracked the phone's location and was confused when she saw it was still at the apartment.

"Problem?" Eliza asked.

"Adam's not answering and his phone is at their apartment."

"Perhaps he forgot to take it with him." Eliza suggested. "Or maybe he just wanted some privacy." Eliza said taking the phone off Alex as they stepped into the lounge.

"Ms Grant." Eliza said.

"Please call me Cat." Cat offered.

"Eliza." Alex's mother smiled back.

"Drink?" Cat offered.

"Please." Alex said before the word had fully left Cat's mouth.

"You can't, not with your pain medication." Eliza warned.

"I think I can." Alex said.

"No, you can't." Eliza said sternly.

-00-

"How is the world of biomedical engineering?" Cat asked as they waited for Adam and Kara to arrive, trying to get a conversation flowing.

"Busy. Nanotechnology and advances in RF communications means there is a sudden increase in funding." Eliza explained. "Unfortunately there is also a decrease in suitable graduates so we are short staffed at the moment." Eliza said as Alex stood and started walking round the room. Trying to ignore her Eliza asked. "And your media empire is that going well?"

"Apart from the incompetent staff HR send my way. Fortunately we are not reliant on research grants which makes planning easier." Cat explained as Alex continued to prowl round the room.

"Alex, please stop pacing." Eliza said. "They are not that late."

"Kara is never late." Alex pointed out. "And she's always close to a phone."

"Perhaps they wanted some time alone, without interruptions." Eliza suggested as they heard the front door open and Adam holler.

"Hello."

As Alex immediately headed for the door Eliza shook her head.

"Alex, please don't make a scene." Eliza pleaded.

"It must be comforting to know that Alex is so protective of her." Cat commented as Eliza looked embarrassed about Alex's behaviour.

-00-

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked as she made her way over to the pair. "Why don't you have your phone with you?"

"Sorry, both were my fault." Adam said.

"Any explanation to go with that?" Alex asked. "And why are you grinning like some sort of rabid dog?" She asked looking at Kara. In response Kara looked at Adam and asked.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"You don't want to do this altogether?"

"No." Adam shrugged as Alex finally guessed what had happened.

"You finally asked?" She said looking at Adam who nodded. She then turned to Kara and asked.

"And you said yes?" When Kara nodded she hugged her little sister before holding out her good arm and brought Adam into the hug.

"Congratulations." She said.

-00-

"Sorry we're late." Adam apologised as they entered the lounge.

"Is everything okay?" Cat asked.

"It's fine, we just lost track of time."

"Kara!" Carter said excitedly as he hugged her. "You were awesome yesterday. Are you okay? What happened to your ankle?"

"Carter, one question at a time or you will never get answers." Cat pointed out.

"I'm fine." Kara smiled. "It's just a sprain."

"So no powers?" Carter guessed.

"No powers." Kara confirmed causing Carter to turn to Alex and ask.

"Should I remove all the sharp objects?" The comment causing Alex and Adam to say.

"Yes." As Kara started to protest.

"Hey, I am not that bad."

"In the few days you have lived on this planet without powers you have broken your arm-" Alex started only for Kara to interrupt.

"It was an Earthquake."

"You cut your hand on broken glass." Cat added.

"I didn't know I had lost my powers."

"Yesterday you sprained your ankle tripping over a box." Alex pointed out.

"Which you left in a stupid place." Kara said.

"No one else tripped over it." Alex countered.

"For the record, I lived many years on Krypton without powers." Kara said.

"And how did you get that scar on your head? Didn't you trip when on Krypton?" Alex asked.

"Don't bully your sister." Eliza chastised Alex. "And you should know better, you need to look after Kara when she doesn't have powers."

"Wait, you didn't have powers on Krypton?" Carter asked.

"No. My powers come from Earth's yellow sun." Kara explained.

"So you were normal? It must have been so cool to come here and have powers. Sorry, I mean, not cool that Krypton was destroyed, but cool to suddenly have powers."

"Would you like a drink?" Cat offered, noticing Kara was looking uncomfortable at the memory of coming to Earth.

"Thanks." Kara replied.

"She probably shouldn't drink alcohol, not while she doesn't have powers." Eliza said going into mother mode.

"Sounds like the best time to me." Alex said quietly.

"It's okay, I have a special drink for her." Cat said disappearing.

"Please tell me it's not." Kara said looking at Carter.

"Sorry." He replied just as Cat re-emerged holding a tumbler full of green liquid.

-00-

"Any news on the next round of your science competition?" Kara asked Carter as they started dinner.

"Yes. There's a date in late January." Carter said before looking at Alex and asking. "I was kind of hoping you'd help?"

"Sure. I'd love too." Alex said.

"You used to love Science Fairs." Eliza reminisced as she looked at Alex.

"Did you win any?" Carter asked.

"A few." Alex shrugged.

"By which she means like all of them." Kara said.

"I remember after you won your first one, you came home in a bad mood and described the judges as idiots as they had failed to pick up all the flaws in your project." Eliza said. "But your father and I were so proud of you that day."

"Thanks." Alex said surprised and touched by the praise. But as she reached out for the bottle of wine Eliza moved it out of her reach.

"We've talked about this." Eliza said sternly.

"One drink won't hurt."

"Why is it you can do such amazing things, but when it comes to following simple instructions you act like you don't have any brain cells?" Eliza asked causing Alex to mutter.

"Here we go."

"So when does Maggie get back? I can't wait for the next Nerf battle." Carter said trying to help, but unwittingly making things worse.

"So has everyone met her apart from me?" Eliza asked looking hurt.

"Everyone else lives in National City. Besides it's not as if I threw her on a plane to Nebraska." Alex said. "She wanted to see her family."

-00-

As dinner progressed Adam and Kara could see Alex getting more and more stressed by Eliza's comments and both of them tired to redirect the conversation to less confrontational topics. But each time Eliza and Alex managed to bring it back to them bickering. When the meal finally ended Kara prayed the change of scenery would help everyone relax.

As the group made their way back to the lounge Cat disappeared to get the a pot of coffee. The second she was gone Kara looked from Eliza to Alex and asked.

"Could you two please try to not argue?"

"We're not arguing." Eliza said.

"Not what it feels like." Alex muttered.

"Alex." Kara said sternly.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Alex said.

"You said you would tell me if you were struggling." Eliza said, her eyes brimming with concern.

"I'm okay." Alex said. "Just a little tired."

"What about you Kara?" Eliza asked looking to her youngest who was sitting next to Adam.

"I'm fine." Kara said the comment causing Eliza to look back to Alex and say.

"This is your fault. If you weren't so stubborn Kara wouldn't feel the need to lie."

"Eliza, please." Kara pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But I thought I lost both of you yesterday. I'm still a little upset."

"We're both fine." Alex said.

"No you are both hurt. You don't have powers Alex. You need to stop jumping head first into danger."

"You told me to protect Kara, and that is what I do. Everyday." Alex said.

Knowing the tension was about to reach a critical point and seeing Cat had just returned Adam casually announced.

"So Kara and I are engaged."

The comment causing Carter to rush towards them and hug Kara. He then looked at Adam and commented.

"You've been planning this for ages but still no ring?"

"You know she can't wear a ring as Supergirl." Adam reminded him. "But for your information, I did give her a temporary one, but she ate it." Adam shrugged.

"Kara!" Eliza exclaimed dismayed.

"It was a gummy ring." Kara explained looking embarrassed. Before looking at Adam and asking. "You've been planning this awhile?" The question causing Alex, Adam and Carter to all say.

"Yes."

"You knew?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yes." Carter and Alex answered.

"Nice tactic waiting until she couldn't fly off when you asked." Carter said.

"You have no idea how much easier Kara not having powers made it." Adam shrugged.

"How?" Kara asked confused.

"On previous attempts you immediately heard my heart rate increase and thought something was wrong."

"Wait. All those times I thought you were about to have a heart attack you were trying to propose?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"So dinner at Vachios Tavern?"

"Yes."

"The night we went to see the Lion King?"

"Yes."

"The charity fundraiser?"

"Yes."

"The Leonids Meteor shower?"

"Yes."

"The picnic in the park?" Kara guessed again remembering another time she had heard Adam's heart rate rocket.

"Yes."

"After I came back from Barry's world?"

"Yes."

"That was months ago." Kara pointed out causing Adam, Alex and Carter to all say.

"Yes."

"And after Alex gave me lessons on how to control my heart rate." Adam explained. "Which turned out to be as useless as her Kryptonese lessons."

"You are just a really slow learner." Alex shot back.

"How did I not know?" Kara asked.

"Because you are so relationship blind." Alex teased before Cat commented.

"I take it back, you are in fact worse than a Jane Austin character."

"So what are you planning?" Eliza asked.

"We've not really had time to make plans." Kara pointed out. "We've only been engaged for a few hours."

"Adam has been planning for months though." Carter pointed out.

"And if you have any ideas before mom completely takes over now is probably the time to share." Alex said.

"I have had enough issues planning the engagement." Adam pointed out. "Although. I may have had Kalex make a start on the bracelets."

"What bracelets?" Eliza asked.

"On Krypton they exchanged bracelets not rings and they were colour coded based on the couple's DNA. So every couple has a unique pair." Adam explained. Seeing the confused frown Kara was giving him he nervously asked. "Did I get that wrong?"

"No, you got that right, but how do you know about the bracelets?" Kara asked confused.

"Your cousin let me borrow his Fortress to do a little research." Adam shrugged.

"He did? Why?"

"I asked when he came over for the award ceremony and he's been taking me over every few weeks." Adam shrugged.

"He has?" Kara asked confused.

"Just face it, everyone knew except you." Alex said hugging her sister.

"Whatever you decide on, I'll pay for it." Cat announced.

"There's no need." Kara said feeling embarrassed about accepting money.

"Kira, I know how little I pay you, it is barely enough to cover the costs of your massive food bill." Cat pointed out. "It can't cover a wedding as well."

"You could just pay her more." Carter innocently pointed out. "Or promote her."

 **-TBC...**


	65. Christmas Day

When Kara woke in unfamiliar surroundings she tried to figure out where she was. Sitting up she ran her hand along the bedside table looking for a light when the door creaked open.

"Hey, you're awake!" Adam said entering the room a turning the light on. "Happy Christmas."

"Christmas? I slept through the night? Where are we?" She asked covering her eyes, trying to shield them from the light.

"Mom's. You kind of passed out yesterday evening so we put you to bed here."

"Passed out?" Kara asked. "Please tell me I didn't drool again."

"You didn't drool." Adam assured her as he sat on the bed next to her and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Still powerless, but other than that okay." She said hugging him and saying. "Happy Christmas." She then suddenly pulled back and asked. "Have you told your dad yet?"

"Yeah, last night. He said congratulations and he'll come by to see us soon" Adam said as he lay down next to her and hugged her. "Sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes. Just enjoying the hug."

"So am I, and as tempting as it is to stay like this all day, Carter will never speak to us again. He's waiting to open his presents." Adam said holding her.

"He's waiting?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"It's Christmas." Kara pointed out. "There are presents."

"And he has self control and/or a fear of mom." He said kissing her head. "Alex left her emergency Kara bag here so you have clean clothes and everything. Shower is through there. I'll make you some breakfast."

-00-

"Kara. Happy Christmas!" Carter smiled as she saw Kara limp into the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"Happy Christmas." Kara replied. "Sorry I kept you from your presents."

"That's okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said before noticing Carter was looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing your glasses." He said.

"I don't really need them and everyone here already knows who I am." Kara pointed out.

"Actually you do need them." Adam said handing her a plate. "Alex told me all about your sneaking at what is in boxes."

"I have not done that since, like-"

"Last year." Adam finished for her.

"Fine, last year. But it is not like I can today." She said as she started eating.

"Unless it is all a bluff to see what is in the boxes without anyone suspecting." Carter suggested.

"I wish it was a bluff." Kara said sadly chomping on the pancake. "But you are way too cynical."

"Kira, you're alive?" Cat said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms Grant I'm sor-"

"What have I said about you and apologising?" Cat interrupted. "Especially in my house."

"Not to do it." Kara said meekly.

"So please respect that rule."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said as Adam took the empty plate away from her.

"Can we open presents now?" Carter asked excitedly.

"I supposed so." Cat said. Causing Carter to rush to the lounge.

-00-

"This is from Winn." Kara said handling a box to Carter who was sitting surrounded by discarded wrapping paper.

"I'm glad to see your hobbit friend is trying to curb the intellect of my son." Cat commented as Carter excitedly revealed the latest game that Winn had got him.

"This is a strategy game." Carter said.

"So's chess." Cat pointed out.

"This is from Alex." Kara said handing him a smaller box.

"A Barlow lens!" Carter exclaimed as he opened it.

"A what?" Adam quietly asked Kara.

"It increases the magnification of the eyepiece it is connected to." Kara explained.

"This is from us." Adam said handing Cat a box.

As Cat removed a small wood carving of a cat Adam explained.

"Kara remembered that you said you regretted not hanging any of my pictures on your fridge and suggested I should make you something."

"You made this?" Cat asked surprised.

"I did."

"You sure? It's really good." Carter said as he looked at it.

"I'm sure." Adam responded rolling his eyes at Carter.

"It's beautiful." Cat said standing and walking over to Adam before hugging him. "Thank you." She added, holding him for a while longer before finally releasing him.

"Carter hand them their presents." Cat instructed as she moved back to her chair.

"Here you are Kara." Carter said handing her a large box. As she opened it and removed the art supplies Cat said.

"Carter remembered you enjoyed painting. Hopefully those should keep you going."

"Thank you. They're perfect." She smiled as Adam opened his box.

"This is from me." Carter said handing Kara a package.

"He made it himself." Adam said as Kara unwrapped the bear.

"He's amazing." Kara smiled as Cat shook her head. Meanwhile Carter started to rip the wrapping off another present.

"Cool!" Carter said as he opened Adam and Kara's present discovering an astrophotography set. As he hugged Kara again she said.

"Winn said he'll give you any help you need with the software. Which I think was code for if you need an excuse to invite him over to play the game he gave you, you have it." Kara grinned.

Carter then looked at Adam and said. "Thank you."

"Any time buddy."

"Can I go play my game now?" Carter asked Cat.

"Fine, go." Cat agreed causing Carter to hug Cat before walking to the door. Just as he got there he looked back at Adam and asked. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." Adam said, confused by the request.

"What's up?" Adam asked having followed Carter to his bedroom.

"I wanted to give you your present without the others seeing." Carter said handing Adam a box. "You know how Kara gave us the watches with the button only for use in emergency?" Carter asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it's kind of similar, but for general use. Try it when mom and Kara are in different rooms."

"Okay." Adam said feeling perplexed.

-00-

"Kara." Cat said as the two women sat in the lounge.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said after a brief pause from the shock of the correct name being used.

"I have been thinking that it is time to redefine roles at CatCo. I don't think you are suited to be my assistant anymore."

"Are you firing me?" Kara asked.

"No Kara, I'm not firing you. I'm trying to promote you."

"Promote me?" Kara parroted. "I don't understand."

"Based on your inability to grasp the concept this may have been a mistake. But now I have started down this road I will continue." Cat said. "You have served as my assistant for over two years. In that time you have completed most of your tasks almost flawlessly. It is time for you to grow."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but seeing how Adam and I have just got engaged, won't this look like nepotism?"

"You have survived as my assistant for over two years. I believe that anyone who knows me will agree that you deserve a promotion based on that fact alone. Besides, it is not like there will a pay increase."

"What will I do?" Kara asked.

"That is up to you, within reason. Let me know within two weeks. But your first task will to be to find a new assistant who will be fully up to speed, also within two weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Kara asked.

"Because that is when I will be handing over the reigns of CatCo."

"What? Why? Are you ill? Dying?" Kara asked starting to panic.

"Kara, I'm fine. I am merely taking a leave of absence so I can find a new path, a new challenge for myself. It will also be the perfect opportunity for you to get out from under my shadow and forge a new path for yourself as Kara, not just Supergirl." Cat explained.

"But I need you to do that." Kara blurted out. "I mean you have given me so much help and advice."

"Kara, I am leaving CatCo, not the planet. You are also engaged to my son, so it is not as if you won't see me. But, you need to find new influences. The world doesn't need another Cat Grant, it needs a Kara Danvers."

"You sure you're not dying?" Kara asked confused and scared.

"I am sure. On another note I probably should have said this before. Seeing as you are practically family now Ms Grant is a little formal for outside the office. So you should call me Cat when we're here. Now if you'll excuse me I need to call Kate." Cat said leaving Kara sitting dumbfounded on the couch.

A few minutes after Cat had left the room Kara suddenly heard Cat shout.

"KIRA!"

Jumping up Kara limped out of the room towards the kitchen and source of the sound. As she entered the kitchen she was confused when she saw Adam and Carter trying to keep a straight face. She became even more confused when Cat entered and asked.

"What's going on?"

"You called?" Kara asked.

"I did not. What's going on?" Cat asked staring suspiciously at Adam and Carter.

"No idea. We came here when we heard you shout." Adam lied. Noticing Cat wasn't buying the lie he added. "We should probably get going before Alex sends out a search and rescue team."

"Not so fast. Why did I just hear myself call Kira?" Cat demanded as she stepped towards Adam.

As Adam took a step back he backed into the counter and suddenly they heard Cat shout. "Kira!"

"Wow, you can really project your voice." Kara commented convinced the shout had originated from behind Adam, not from her side where Cat stood.

"Whilst that is true, I didn't just now." Cat said stepping towards Adam. "What is going on?" She asked her son.

"Nothing?" Adam tried causing Cat to turn her attention to Carter.

"Why are you looking at me?" Her youngest asked.

"Because I have not seen so much guilt on someone's face since Kara stole one of my muffins last month. Start speaking."

"Umm."

"With words." Cat pressed as Kara stepped up to Adam and hugged him before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a keychain.

"What's this?" Kara asked pressing a button causing the device to loudly shout in Cat's voice.

"Kira!"

"Speak." Cat demanded looking at Carter.

"It was my present to Adam." Carter confessed. "It's a talking keychain. I recorded you shouting at Kara and programmed six different calls into it."

"I'm impressed." Cat said. "Were I not worried about it devaluing my real calls I would even praise you."

-00-

As Adam carried Kara piggy back style up the stairs to the apartment he muttered.

"Not sure about Girl of Steel. More like Girl of Lead."

"Hey." Kara protested.

"Definitely no more pizza or sticky buns for you." Adam went on as they finally reached their front door.

"That's not fair." Kara said as Adam gently put her down so he could find his keys. "I burn off what I eat."

"Tell that to my back." Adam said turning to face her.

"I will make it up to your back." Kara said kissing him.

"There's a lot of making up to do." Adam said pulling back slightly before kissing her her again.

As they kissed neither of them noticed the front door open until they heard Eliza apologise.

"Eliza?" Kara said peering round Adam looking embarrassed.

"Well that happened a few years after I was expecting and with the wrong daughter." Eliza said turning her back on the couple and walking back towards Alex.

"Hey!" Both Alex and Kara protested for different reasons.

"'Bout time you two showed up." Alex said from where she was sitting next to the TV as Adam and Kara walked into the apartment.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Adam smiled as he helped Kara out of her jacket.

"Happy Christmas." Eliza said as she moved back over to Kara and Adam and hugged them. "I hope you don't mind us letting ourselves in and taking over your kitchen, but I needed to get started."

"It's fine. Do you want some help?" Adam offered as Kara asked.

"Um, what about presents?" Kara asked.

"You've already had some." Adam pointed out.

"What?" Alex asked sounding outraged.

"It would have been rude not to open Cat's and Carter's gifts." Kara said as she limped over to the couch and sat next to Alex. "Carter liked the lens. Good call."

"You've already opened presents?" Alex asked in disbelief, ignoring Kara's justification.

"Only a few." Kara said looking slightly guilty.

"You know that is not how this works." Alex said.

"Seeing you have already had your present from Carter, isn't it fair Alex gets hers?" Adam suggested pulling a small package out of the bag they brought back.

"I guess." Kara said.

"This is from Carter." Adam said handing Alex a small box. "You'll love it."

"Please tell me it's not." Kara begged.

As Alex pulled out the keychain she pressed one of the buttons and immediately heard Cat shout for Kara.

"Carter calls it the short range, non-emergency Kara call." Adam said.

"We should get one for Hank as well." Alex said.

"No we shouldn't." Kara said looking worried as Adam went to the kitchen.

"We really should." Alex said. "Hank will love it."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kara asked as Adam approached Alex and held out an ice pack, which she took and placed on her rib.

"To be fair that normally brings your powers back." Adam quipped.

"So not funny." Kara mumbled.

"Kind of is. And this is such a cool gift." Alex smiled as Adam returned to the kitchen. As he reached Eliza she asked

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Adam asked confused.

"Get Alex to accept the ice pack. I have been offering all morning and she has stubbornly refused."

"I don't offer. I just linger close by and she accepts." Adam explained.

"This happens a lot then?" Eliza asked, her face frowning with worry.

"Not that often." Adam lied before trying to change subjects. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Everything is under control so presents I guess." She smiled before walking with Adam over to Kara and Alex who were having a lively discussion on the couch.

"Finally." Alex said when she saw them approach.

"Remind me how old you are again?" Eliza asked.

"Kara's worse and technically she is way older than me." Alex reminded her.

"And you taught her all your bad habits." Eliza reminded her.

"Not all." Adam said. "Kara's way less stubborn." He explained as he sat next to Kara who was already tearing open a present.

-00-

"You are going to have to wait until Winn arrives for your present from me." Adam said ten minutes later when all the presents had been opened.

"Why?"

"Because the only way I could guarantee you wouldn't peak through the wrapping was to not actually have the present here. I asked Winn to look after it."

"You trained him well." Eliza said to Alex as she got up to turn the potatoes.

"I would not have peaked." Kara said indignantly.

"Try saying that when you have learnt how to lie." Adam responded.

"I don't even have powers." Kara said.

"But you did when I got it." Adam reminded her. "He's already texted to say he'll be here soon."

"How soon?" Kara asked.

"Very soon." Adam smiled before looking at Alex and asking.

"So, have you spoken to Hank?"

"Today? No. Why?"

"I was just wondering at what stage today he would try to kill me."

"Why would he kill you?"

"The engagement."

"He won't try to kill you. He'll be happy for you." Alex assured him before pausing. "But it may be a good idea if I told him first."

"Thank you." Adam replied as his phone buzzed. "That is Winn, he's downstairs. I'll be back in a minute."

"Does that mean it's really big?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Heavy?" Kara pressed.

"No." Adam said leaving.

"Then why are you going to meet Winn?"

"To build the suspense." Adam said leaving the apartment.

-00-

"Hello Winn." Eliza greeted as Winn entered the apartment two minutes later. "Happy Christmas."

"Eliza."

"Carter loved the game." Kara called.

"But mom, not so much." Adam said causing Winn to look worried, just before Adam approached Kara with a box.

"It's fragile." He warned as he put it down on the floor in front of her. As she moved to open it Adam explained. "So I know I said you could choose, but we both know you wouldn't have chosen and we would have fifty of them. So I, with Alex's help, chose one for us, he is an orphan though and he was abandoned."

"He's adorable!" Kara said as she lifted the dog from the box who immediately tried licking her face. "What is he called?"

"Whatever you want."

"How about Nymeria?"

"Wasn't she a she?" Adam asked.

"Vincent, from Lost?"

"You do remember the last season of Lost? You want your dog to remind you of that?" Alex asked.

"K9?" Kara suggested before answering the question herself. "No he doesn't look mechanical enough."

"And no laster or radar." Alex added.

"Fluffy?" Kara continued.

"Remember at some stage, probably under protest, my mom will meet him and you will have to say what you named him."

"You could name him after something other than a TV show." Eliza pointed out.

"She probably can't." Alex said. "Although, what about Gidget?"

"The Taco Bell dog?" Adam asked. "No way. We are trying to get Kara to cut out the junk food not have a constant reminder."

"You are being short on ideas." Alex said.

"Krypto?" Adam suggested, just as the dog looked up.

"He likes it." Kara commented. "Don't you Krypto?" The name again getting a reaction from the dog who re-started licking Kara's face.

"You do remember the part where you are meant to be keeping your identity and your origins a secret?" Alex asked. "How are you going to explain the name?"

"You could never write the name down and just pretend that you are really into code breaking." Adam shrugged as there was a knock on the door. In response he threw a pleading look to Alex who stiffly got up and walked with Adam to the door.

"Hank." Eliza smiled opening the door.

"Dr Danvers." He said handing her some flowers.

"Thank you they're beautiful. And it's Eliza."

"Eliza." He nodded before looking at Alex and asking. "Should you be standing?"

"Yes, I'm fine and we need to talk." She said pushing him back through the door shutting it behind them.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked Adam.

"Alex is telling him Kara and I are engaged and asking him not to kill me."

"You guys are engaged?" Winn asked before looking at Adam. "You finally asked?"

"You knew as well?" Kara asked.

"Fairly sure the whole planet knew, except you." Winn said as he hugged Kara. "Congratulations."

-00-

"Is your sister okay?" Hank asked confused by Alex's behaviour.

"She's fine." Alex assured him. "But I'm going to tell you something and no matter what you think you need to be calm and happy for her."

"What is it? Is she pregnant?"

"You have to stop jumping to that conclusion." Alex said.

"After what I saw it is not such a jump." Hank pointed out.

"No she is not pregnant. At least I don't think she is."

"Then what is it?" Hank asked.

"Adam and Kara are engaged." Alex said.

"Engaged?" Hank asked.

"Yes. And they are happy and so should you be."

"But she is so young."

"And happy." Alex pointed out. "And she needs you to be happy for her. This is a good thing."

"I know. But she is so young." Hank repeated.

"Not that young." Alex said before repeating. "Kara needs you to be happy for her."

"I am."

"And she needs you to be nice to Adam. That means no glaring or threatening. You could even try smiling."

"Okay." Hank agreed.

"Ready then?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Hank replied as Alex opened the door to the apartment and let Hank in.

"Everything okay?" Eliza asked.

"It's fine." Alex smiled before nudging Hank who looked over to Kara and then Adam who was in the kitchen and said.

"Alex told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Adam said as Hank approached him.

"Welcome to the family." Hank said holding out a hand to Adam. Nervously Adam mirrored the action before wincing as Hank gave him a very firm handshake whilst smiling.

"What? I smiled." Hank said as he walked past Alex. As he heard a yap come from the far side of the apartment he saw a dog sitting on Kara's lap and asked.

"What is that?"

"It's Krypto, my dog." Kara said stoking Krypto's ears.

"Krypto?" Hank asked looking at Alex.

"Don't look at me." Alex replied. "It's Kara's dog."

"Please tell me you aren't planning on giving it a cape." Hank said.

"Like Superdog?" Kara asked getting excited as Adam's phone buzzed.

"You arranging a world takeover?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"How do you mean?"

"Your phone has been going non stop all day."

"Well, that is what happens when you have friends." Adam replied as his phone buzzed again. "You are just jealous that you destroyed your phone." He added before glancing at Kara who had become totally focused on Krypto. He then looked back to Alex and asked. "Can I borrow you a minute?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Alex asked not sure how she would be much use to anyone.

"You'll see. But I need you to come with me." He said as he led her outside the apartment.

"How many surprises have you got for Kara?" Alex asked as he shut the door behind them and led them down the corridor.

"This one isn't for Kara." He smiled. "Happy Christmas." He added before turning back and walking away from Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked turning to face Adam's back.

"Me." A familiar voice said from round the corner.

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked as Adam returned to the apartment.

"Hmmm?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"Where's Alex?" Kara tried.

"She'll be back in a minute."

"Back from where?" Kara asked confused.

"Out there."

"What's out there?" Kara asked.

"Privacy."

"Why does Alex need privacy?" Kara asked confused. Before Adam had time to come up with an answer the door opened again and Alex walked back into the apartment followed by Maggie.

"Mom, this is Maggie. Maggie, mom." Alex introduced, her forehead sporting a frown as she played out every way the day could go wrong from this point forward.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." Eliza smiled.

"You too." Maggie replied.

"You did this?" Kara asked Adam.

"Well, not exactly. After what happened Maggie wanted to come back but couldn't get a flight so I may have persuaded mom to send her jet to Nebraska." Adam said.

"You're amazing." She said kissing him.

"Not really, just well connected." He smiled.

"Why is Detective Sawyer here?" Hank asked confused. "I hadn't realised you were such good friends."

"It's more Alex and Maggie are good friends." Kara said realising that Hank still didn't know Alex and Maggie were dating.

"Yeah, real good friends." Winn said.

"Winn!" Kara chastised causing the trio in the kitchen to briefly look over. When their attention went back to each other Winn asked.

"What? It's not like he doesn't know they're dating."

"Alex and Maggie are dating?" Hank asked.

"Seriously?" Winn asked. "How did you not know that?"

"No one told me." Hank said before looking at Kara and asking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was Alex's place to tell. Besides you all ready ran every background check possible when she started working with the DEO." Kara pointed out.

"For the record I said you should be told at the start so you could do more thorough background checks and interrogations." Adam said.

"Adam!" Kara said a little too loudly, once again gaining the attention of Alex, Maggie and Eliza.

"What?" He asked innocently when the trio turned away again. "I just want to protect Alex, so does Henshaw." He then looked at Hank and suggested. "Perhaps you should have a quiet word with her, away from Alex. Let her know what happens if you hurt the family."

"I will." Hank said.

"No you won't." Kara said. "And you," She added looking at Adam. "Stop encouraging him."

"Stop encouraging him to look out for Alex and keep her safe?" Adam asked.

"I will tell Alex." Kara warned.

"You love me too much for that." Adam replied as they both stroked Krypto's head.

"Although you have just given her a replacement you." Winn pointed out as he looked at Krypto.

"What's going on over here?" Alex asked as she and Maggie joined the others.

"We were just discussing the need for honesty, precaution and protection." Hank carefully explained.

"Kinda sounds like you are discussing safe sex." Maggie said causing Hank to look embarrassed. As Maggie sat she looked at Adam and said. "Thank you for the present."

"What did he give you?" Kara asked.

"A ninja bunny." Maggie said causing Alex to choke on her drink.

"Okay, so I'm guessing I'm missing something." Maggie said.

"No, but you are witnessing the last few minutes of Adam's life." Alex said.

"Alexandra don't threaten Adam." Eliza said walking up to the group.

"Anyone else have no idea what's going on?" Winn asked as Alex continued to glare at Adam.

"Wait, I've just got it." Maggie grinned before looking at Kara. "This goes back to that story you told me."

"What story?" Winn asked. But when Alex's death stare focused on him he quickly added. "Actually that doesn't matter. I don't want to know."

-00-

Following lunch Kara, Adam, Alex, Winn, Maggie and Krypto started playing games whilst Eliza and Hank washed up.

Seeing Eliza glance over to the group Hank said.

"You must be very proud."

"Try worried." Eliza said. "Knowing they are continually putting themselves in danger, it's hard."

"I can only imagine." Hank said. "But they look after each other."

"I know." Eliza said as Hank's phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said walking off to one side.

"Problem?" Alex asked when Hank ended the call and walked towards the main group.

"Nothing serious."

"You know you frown when you lie?" Alex asked.

"I don't." Hank said.

"Kinda do." Maggie said agreeing with Alex.

"So what's happened?" Alex pressed.

"A pod just crashed in the dessert." Hank said.

"A pod? Like from space?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. And it had Kryptonian markings." He confessed looking at Kara who immediately asked.

"Was there anyone inside?"

"An unconscious male. He is at the DEO."

"We need to get down there." Kara said.

"No. You need to stay and rest. I'll go." Hank said. "Until I know what we're dealing with there's no point in you coming down. If our visitor shows any sign of waking I will call."

"You know that's not going to work?" Adam asked. "The second you said Kryptonian pod Kara was always going to be coming with you."

"You don't mind?" Kara questioned looking at Adam.

"Of course not. Go. I'll look after Krypto."

"I'm coming too." Alex said before looking at Eliza and saying. "You should probably come as well, in case they are injured."

"Okay." Eliza said fetching her coat before the four disappeared.

"Should I be insulted I wasn't invited?" Maggie asked when the door shut.

"You have a bio-medical degree we don't know about?" Winn asked.

"No." Maggie said.

"You from Krypton?" Winn followed up.

"No."

"Then no, no need to be insulted. But you are now an official member of the ASF." Winn said.

"ASF?" Maggie asked.

"Abandoned Super Friends." Winn said proudly. "Named us myself."

"And I thought Alex was a nerd." Maggie commented. "So what are we meant to do now?"

"Die Hard 2?" Adam suggested.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Maggie agreed.

 _ **-TBC?**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. This will definitely be the last chapter of 2016. Life is going to be a little challenging for the next few months and I don't know how often I will be able to update. I am hoping I will be able to post sometime in January but I may not be back until March.


	66. Snakes

"How was your first day?" Adam asked when Kara and Alex walked through the door.

"My boss hates me." Kara said.

"Henshaw?" He asked confused.

"No."

"James?" Adam guessed again.

"No. Snapper."

"Ah, yeah. Mom said he was a little rough round the edges."

"But Kara did make a new friend." Alex said.

"The alien from the pod woke up?" Adam guessed.

"No. This is a human friend." Alex said sitting down. "Wait until you hear who."

"Do you have to be so judgemental?" Kara asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Um, yes. Why don't you tell Adam who this really nice person was that you interviewed and see what he says?" Alex suggested as Kara sat down moments before Krypto jumped up and sat on her lap.

"Lena Luthor." Kara said stroking Krypto.

"Lena Luthor? As in Lex Luthor?" Adam asked looking round the occupants of the room.

"Yes. Sister." Alex confirmed.

"Adopted sister." Kara clarified.

"And that doesn't ring any alarm bells?" Adam asked. "I mean how many times has Lex tried to kill your cousin?"

"Being Lex's sister doesn't mean she is bad." Kara pointed out.

"True, but it definitely doesn't mean she is good." Adam argued.

"Do you hold it against me that my aunt wanted to wipe humanity of the Earth?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Well shouldn't we give Lena the same courtesy?" Kara asked.

"I suppose so, just be careful." Adam said as Alex's phone buzzed.

"Maggie?" Kara guessed.

"Yeah. There's a case. Maggie wants us to meet us at the DEO."

"Sorry." Kara said kissing Adam goodbye.

"Just us then Krypto. Look on the bright side, more food for you." Adam commented as the dog jumped onto his lap.

-00-

As Supergirl entered the DEO she headed straight to Hank who was prowling the control room.

"Alex will be here any minute." She said.

"As will Detective Sawyer." Hank said. "Any idea why?"

"Just that she found a cool case." Supergirl shrugged before noticing Winn sitting in the corner and asking. "Why is Winn still here?"

"Job interview. You were the one who arranged it." Hank reminded her.

"But that was hours ago." She said as Alex joined them.

"I'm testing his commitment." Hank shrugged.

"Oh the commitment test." Alex said. "How long has he been there?"

"Five hours."

"That's actually impressive." Alex commented.

"It would be if he didn't keep talking. That's kind of annoying." Hank said.

"Talking to who?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Possibly passing Agents, possibly himself." Hank explained.

"Sorry to disrupt your evening but I have a case you'll love." Maggie said entering the DEO. "All kinds of weird."

"Technically it was your evening as well." Supergirl pointed out before commenting. "But you two really need to work on what to do on a date."

"What do you have?" Alex asked ignoring Kara.

"Death by snake." Maggie said.

"Why is that weird?" Alex asked. "I mean there are a handfuls of snake deaths every year in US."

"As cute and disturbing it that you know that, this death wasn't by snake venom. The snake was used as a spear, went straight into the vic's heart." Maggie explained.

"How is that possible?" Alex asked trying to mentally work out how fast a snake would have to be thrown at some one to penetrate through to the heart.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest it was an alien that is capable of phase change. You see when it was thrown it looked like some type of metal. After it killed the vic it went back to a normal snake and slithered off."

"Which you know how?" Hank asked joining the discussion.

"CCTV cameras in the parking garage." Maggie said handing Alex a thumb drive. As she plugged it in Hank asked.

"Any idea why the victim was killed?"

"Not yet. His name was Robert Crane, a local business man."

"Human?" Hank asked.

"Seems to have been." Maggie confirmed as the video started playing. They all watched as a snake shaped metal spear flew from out of shot straight into Crane's chest. As Crane fell to the ground the snake began to lose rigidity before becoming fully snake like and slithering away back in the direction it had been thrown from.

"That should have come with a rating. That was way too creepy." Supergirl said.

"Any shot on who threw the snake or where it went?" Hank asked ignoring the comment.

"Not so far. The guys at the precinct trawled through all the other footage and didn't see anything unusual, but it is all on that thumb drive if you guys want to look."

"Why are we meeting here rather than at the crime scene?" Alex asked.

"Because that happened three nights ago. The PM concluded he was stabbed, well speared, but when I saw the footage I thought you guys would be interested. Also we have five other victims who have died over the last two weeks with what looked like spear wounds to the heart."

"Any connection between the victims?" Hank asked.

"Seeing I only made the link thirty minutes ago, not really. But I'm working on it." Maggie shrugged.

"Okay, well I'll ask my mother about weird transforming creepy snake things." Supergirl said walking off. The comment confusing Maggie who asked.

"I thought her mother died on Krypton?"

"She did." Hank confirmed.

"So she's talking to the dead?" Maggie pressed.

"Holographic construct." Alex said.

"Right. Of course." Maggie said half sarcastically.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said softly when she returned home and saw Adam and Krypto lying on the couch.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a weird case. Actually a creepy case. What are are you watching?"

"Snakes on a Plane." Adam replied.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"It's not that bad a film." Adam said.

"That's not what I meant. Can we watch something without snakes?"

"Um, sure." Adam said sitting up and turning the TV off. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"It's fine. Just really don't want to see snakes right now." She said sitting down, displacing Krypto who ended up on her lap.

"You want some food?" Adam offered. The question causing both Krypto and Kara to look at him expectantly. "I can not believe you have already passed on your food habits to Krypto." Adam said shaking his head before heading to the kitchen.

-00-

"Vibrations." Winn said the following day.

"What about them?" Hank asked.

"Snakes feel vibrations and maybe we can use that to narrow our search field." He suggested.

"In Whacking Day weren't they attracted to Barry White?" Supergirl asked.

"The Simpsons is probably not the best source of scientific knowledge." Alex said. "Many snakes use vibrations to track their prey." She explained. "But if there are lots of high amplitude vibrations they can find it uncomfortable and makes it harder to track their prey so tend to live in quieter areas." Seeing the look Maggie was giving her she asked. "What?"

"You are such a nerd." The detective commented.

"You should have seen her in High School." Supergirl grinned.

"You had a plan Mr Schott." Hank said trying to get the team to focus.

"Right. Yes. So if we mark up all locations of generators." Winn said typing away. "And then put up the locations of the murders…..then we can see they don't correlate." He added looking at the displayed map. "Then if we blank out all regions with or close to a generator we reduce a search area from over four thousand square miles to a mere five hundred-ish."

"What else do we know?" Hank said not impressed.

"All the victims were local businessmen. All of whom had been having trouble." Maggie explained.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Looks like they refused to play ball with a new protection racket."

"So Snakeman is the enforcer?" Supergirl asked.

"Snakeman? Seriously? We are not calling him that." Winn said.

"You don't get naming rights." Hank said.

"Serpentor is a cool name." Winn said.

"And copyrighted." Maggie pointed out before noticing an action figure on Winn's desk and adding. "And sitting on your desk."

"Can we focus on finding him rather than naming him?" Hank asked. "Detective, do you have details of the protection racket?"

"I do."

"Good. Alex, go and see if you can upset them."

"Actually, although is is great to watch Alex upset a leading figure in the city and have my boss blame me, I have a better idea." Maggie said.

"Which is?" Hank asked.

"One of the main players is Lisa Goddard."

"I know her." Supergirl said.

"How?" Maggie asked.

"She and Cat were on charity board for awhile. I went with Cat as her assistant."

"Who exactly is she?" Hank asked.

"A leading business woman in the city." Maggie explained.

"How does this help?" Hank pressed.

"I was thinking it would be an ideal opportunity for Kara to do a follow-up piece to her Lena Luthor article. She can innocently ask questions without upsetting Goddard."

"Technically I've not written my Lena Luthor article." Supergirl pointed out.

"It'll take you like ten seconds to type." Maggie shrugged.

"Might keep Snapper off your back for a while." Alex agreed.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Kara said.

-00-

"Miss Danvers." Lisa Goddard greeted as Kara was shown into her office.

"Ms Goddard. Thank you for meeting me."

"You look familiar." Lisa said waving at a chair.

"We've actually met before." Kara said adjusting her glasses.

"We have?"

"I used to be Cat Grant's assistant. We met when you were both on the BKT Charity board."

"That must be it then." Lisa said. "And now you are a reporter. How Hollywood. So what is it that CatCo would like to know?"

"I am writing a series of articles on leading business women in the city. How they got where they are, how they maintain their position, unconventional methods they may have used."

"Unconventional methods?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, as a woman you must have faced many barriers and lots of discrimination that may have forced you to use methods that a male in a similar role may not have resorted to."

"Are you asking if I slept my way to the top?"

"What?" No." Kara said. "Nothing like that. I was more wondering if you had to be more ruthless in removing obstacles, perhaps use people with questionable backgrounds."

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just trying to write a piece on how to succeed as a woman."

"The answer is simple, you succeed the same way a man does. You do what it takes."

"Including, for example, securing loyalty via robust means." Kara asked deciding

"Now you are accusing me of running a protection racket?" Lisa asked. "I knew Cat didn't like me, but never has anyone sent their poodle to insult me like this."

"I wasn't referring to protection rackets. But it is interesting you bring them up." Kara went on, trying to hide her nervousness.

"And why's that?"

"Many local business owners who refused to join your consortium have been killed in recent weeks."

"And now you are accusing me of murder? I think it is time you leave."

-00-

"How did it go?" Alex asked.

"Not good. I apparently accused her of sleeping her way to the top, running a protection racket and murder."

"I thought the point of not sending Alex was to not upset Goddard." Hank said.

"I may need to work on my interview skills." Supergirl said.

"May?" Hank asked. "Fortunately I can teach you interrogation techniques. I take it she didn't say anything useful?"

"Not before she threw me out. Wait. What if she goes after Adam or Krypto instead of me?" Kara asked.

"You are worried about your dog?" Hank asked.

"Of course I'm worried about Krypto. I've seen the Godfather."

"We already have a protection detail on Adam and your apartment." Alex said.

"You do? Why?" Kara asked relieved.

"Just incase the interview went south, which it did." Alex explained.

"Nice to know you think so highly of my interviewing skills." Supergirl said sarcastically.

"You can be grumpy or thank me for looking after Adam and Krypto." Alex said.

"Thank you." Kara said.

-00-

"Ponytail. Here now." Snapper yelled when he saw Kara across the office. Sighing she entered the lion's den and waited.

"Do you want to guess who I just had on the phone?" Snapper eventually asked.

"Lisa Goddard?" Kara asked.

"You do not have the authority, seniority or intelligence to launch attacks on the city's elite." Snapper said. "You better have one hell of an explanation."

"I am working an investigation with NCPD into a protection racket." Kara said assuming that half truths were better than full lies.

"So?" Snapper asked.

"Lisa Goddard is hiring someone to murder people who don't pay up. I don't care how she is stopped, we need to stop her." Kara argued.

"You want to go on a crusade do it on your own time." Snapper said. "Whilst you work for me you play by my rules."

"Technically she works for me." James said entering the office. "And I knew all about her work on Lisa Goddard."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Snapper asked, his temper now directed at James.

"You're a busy guy. No point bothering you until there was proof." James smiled.

"Just because you are temporarily in charge don't think you run my department." Snapper said before looking at Kara. "And Ponytail time for you to pick a side."

Knowing she was no longer wanted Kara hurried out of Snapper's office and followed James to the other side of the office.

"Thanks for the save." Kara smiled.

"No problem." James said. "But Kara, upsetting someone like Lisa Goddard is not a smart move."

"It wasn't my intention." Kara said.

"Just be careful." James warned. "And next time you are using being a reporter as a way to get info, give me a heads up first so I can deal with Snapper."

-00-

"Hey Adam." Maggie smiled when he let her into the apartment.

"Maggie. Want to tell me why I have a constant shadow?"

"Protection." Maggie said. "I'm guessing Kara hasn't spoken to you?"

"No. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. But she may have upset someone who seems to be hiring a weird Snakeman to kill people."

"Snakeman? That's why she didn't want to watch Snakes on a Plane?"

"Probably." Maggie said confused by the change in direction of the conversation.

"So who did she upset? In fact how did she upset anyone? I mean this is Kara we're talking about." Adam said.

"I don't know all the details, but according to Alex, Kara ended up insulting the subject of an interview."

"Badly enough to end up on a hit list?"

"Probably not, but we want to be careful. I mean everyone has become quite attached to Krypto." She smiled before turning serious and saying. "The subject of the interview we suspect of running a protection racket. If she is as bad as she appears to be she may go after Kara or you."

"Not that I mind your company, but how come you have come inside, your colleagues insisted on not so subtly waiting in a car outside?"

"Firstly, if Snakeman is involved it is possible some of his pets could slither in here, in which case a detail outside won't do any good. Secondly, it is cold out there and you have food in here. Thirdly, I want to ask a favour."

-00-

"It's working." Winn said looking smug.

"What's working."

"My Hyperspectral Imaging Snake Sensor, or Hiss, which is a great name." He said before noticing Hank's glare. "Or not." He added sheepishly.

"What does it do?" Hank asked, arms crossed.

"Tracks Snakeman. And it looks like he is going after Kara. He is waiting in the parking lot of CatCo."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive." Winn replied as Alex stepped to one side and phoned Kara.

"How positive?" Hank pressed.

"Very."

"Positive enough to stake your job on it?"

"Um, yes." Winn said slightly less confidently.

"Good." Hank replied as Alex returned causing him to ask. "Where's your sister?"

"At CatCo."

"Good. Tell her we'll meet her there and not to do anything stupid, we have no idea if the snakes can hurt her."

-00-

"Kara Danvers?" A man with a distinct accent called from the shadows as she walked through the deserted parking lot of CatCo.

"Yes." She said turning, finding herself looking at a man in jeans and a T-shirt, his exposed forearms covered in what looked like long snake tattoos.

Instead of speaking the man smiled as his right arm started rippling, like the tattoo was moving. Moments later the tattoo appeared to have taken form and a real snake was wrapped around the man's arm.

"You are no longer necessary." The man said as the snake slithered down his arm and straightened until it became a gleaming, rigid, spear like object.

"Anytime." Kara said.

"You seem in a hurry to die." The man said as he raised his arm above his head and threw the snake spear at Kara. Before the snake reached her though she found herself being flown out of the way by Supergirl. Seconds later the man dropped to the ground with Alex standing behind him holding a stun gun.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked helping Kara to her feet.

"I am. Next time remember not everyone has heeling powers." Kara said moments before she shape shifted into Hank.

-00-

"Another threat ended." Kara said as she and Alex entered the apartment.

"Snakeman still alive?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Hank is making sure he is secure. And tomorrow you can interview him." Alex said as she sat down next to Maggie.

"So we are no longer at risk of being eaten by snakes?" Adam asked.

"More like impaled." Alex explained. "But no. Although Lisa Goddard may still hold a grudge so be careful."

"Sorry." Kara said meekly. "I will try to improve my interviewing technique."

"It's fine." Adam said kissing her head. "You can't help that Alex has taught you badly."

"On the bright side you got a scoop." Maggie pointed out.

"I did. But Snapper may not let me use it. He was kind of annoyed when he found out I had not only spoken to Goddard but also upset her." She then looked at Adam and asked. "Have I said how much I miss your mom."

"Only five times today." He smiled as they sat down, quickly joined by Krypto.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Maggie asked.

"They're not." Kara said. "In-between the pod arriving, Snapper and all the normal alien stuff we haven't had time to sort anything out yet."

"If you don't hurry, mom will take over." Alex warned.

"She wouldn't." Kara said. "Probably. And it is not like we don't want to sort it out, it's just there's lots to consider and we don't have much spare time."

"Especially as we may have two weddings." Adam said.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"A small ceremony for people who know about Kara that will include Kryptonian traditions and a bigger one for everyone that just has normal Earth traditions." Adam explained.

"Or you could just elope." Maggie suggested.

"Or not. Mom would actually kill me." Alex said before looking at Kara and saying. "Sorry, Maggie's right. It's your day. If you want to elope you elope, just give me some notice so I can go into witness protection."

"If you had notice wouldn't you be complicit?" Adam asked.

"She would." Maggie agreed. "But Eliza wouldn't kill you. I mean she's really nice."

"Yes she would." Kara, Alex and Adam simultaneously responded.

"And you call yourself a detective." Alex said shaking her head.

"Don't worry. We don't want to elope." Kara said to Alex.

"But having it as a threat to hold over you could be a lot of fun." Adam grinned at Alex.

"You really are your mother's son." Alex said glaring at him.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to get an update out about once a week, but I will have to disappear at some stage and will only get a day's notice so I apologise in advance for disappearing. In response to the guest reviewer from the last chapter - yes I am British - the whole Happy vs Merry Xmas thing though was more down to me not normally seeing/greeting people at Christmas so I have no ideal what is normal.


	67. The big stink

"Daxam?" Kara fumed as she walked down the corridor of the DEO with Alex. "I can't believe he is from Daxam."

"It can't be that bad." Alex said bemused by her sister's reaction.

"You're right. It's worse." Kara said. "Way way worse."

"Is he actually dangerous?" Alex asked.

"Are Frat boys?"

"Unsupervised possibly." Alex commented.

"Hence he needs supervision and to be locked away." Kara said.

"If he isn't a threat to Earth we can't just lock him away." Alex said.

"I just told you, he's a threat. At the very least he's a thief. That was a Kryptonian pod and there is no way Daxam would have one." Kara argued as her phone buzzed.

"Maggie, she has a case." Kara said reading the message.

"She didn't message me." Alex said checking her phone.

"She probably thought you'd be with me." Kara shrugged. "Or maybe you are not needed on this one. Might not be an alien."

"So? Apart from your Daxam guy there is no alien activity. I am going out of my mind with boredom." Alex said. "I'm coming too."

"Fine. But for the record he is not _my_ Daxam guy."

-00-

"What's that smell?" Supergirl asked as she landed near Maggie.

"Skunk Boy." Maggie said.

"Sorry what?" Kara asked.

"Skunk Boy." Maggie repeated as Alex approached, immediately putting her hand over her nose. Seeing her girlfriend Maggie asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Supergirl said you had a case" Alex said.

"I do. But it's not alien or even meta human so technically no need for you to be here." Maggie said looking at Alex.

"You sure there's no alien involvement?" Alex asked trying not to inhale the smell. "Not even in the gas?"

"None that we have found. But feel free to test it in your lab."

"I'll take a sample make sure there are no toxins hidden." Alex said covering her nose. "I'll let you know if there is any reason for the DEO to be involved."

"You're not staying?" Kara asked.

"Um, no. I think you two have it handled." Alex said all to happy to escape the stench.

"I thought you were bored?" Kara said.

"Not that bored." Alex said walking off. "See you later. Don't forget to shower."

"So why do you need me here?" Supergirl asked Maggie.

"Why? You want to bail on me too?"

"Yes." Supergirl said still trying not to breathe. "But I'll stay if there is a reason."

"Skunk Boy is robbing banks. He goes in releases gas that renders people immobilised and steals the cash. By the time we get there he is long gone, his smell isn't though. Two hours ago he robbed this bank. Two beat cops happened to walk past as he fled. However he exposed them to the gas and well they were pretty out of it when we found them. I'm hoping that you are immune to the effects and can help capture him."

-00-

"What's that smell?" Adam asked as Kara entered the apartment. The odour was enough for Krypto to run and hide in the bedroom

"Skunk Boy."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Bank robber lets off gas that renders everyone unconscious and it smells like this. Maggie named him Skunk Boy. I'm going to go and shower, again." She said walking past Adam to the bedroom as soon as Krypto saw her approach he scampered back out of the room towards Adam.

"Thanks Krypto." She muttered as she went to the bathroom.

"I think you lost a few brownie points there." Adam said picking Krypto up.

-00-

When Kara finally emerged from the shower she asked.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Adam said as Krypto once again fled from the room.

"Not what Krypto says." Kara said despondently.

"Now it's less skunk more dirty laundry." Adam said. "But I love you anyway." He said hugging her, whilst trying not to breathe through his nose. "So apart from Skunk boy is everything okay."

"Sure." She said flatly.

"And the truth?"

"He's from Daxam." Kara said.

"He who? Wait Daxam as in Krypton's sister planet? You mean the guy in the pod?" Adam guessed.

"Yes."

"Why is that a bad thing? I mean I get you must be upset he isn't from Krypton, but Daxam is close to Krypton right?"

"What exactly do you know about Daxam?" Kara asked.

"You've heard all my knowledge." Adam said.

"Well, then I'll fill you in. They started a pointless, bloody, war that ended in thousands of deaths. When they weren't slaughtering Kryptonians they were the opposite of us, complete hoodlums. Their prince was the pinup frat boy of the universe."

"I get that you don't like Daxamiums."

"Daxamites." Kara corrected.

"I get you don't like Daxamites but last week you were telling me I shouldn't assume Lena was bad because she was a Luthor, shouldn't you apply the same logic to Mon-El?"

"He's from Daxam." Kara repeated.

"And Lena is a Luthor. I am sure not everyone from Daxam was like that. And even if he was, he is on Earth now. He could change." Adam said, not use to seeing this side of Kara.

"Maybe you're right. I mean it is not like there are parties at the DEO so he'll have to change." Kara said.

"Is that the only problem with him?" Adam asked sensing Kara was hiding something.

"Yes." Kara said, but when Adam kept staring she confessed. "No."

"What is it?" He asked.

"He's here because of my parents. His world was destroyed because of them."

"They weren't responsible." Adam said hugging her. "And neither are you."

"If it was just feeling guilty over destroying his planet and his people I could cope with that. But it's not. It's my own selfishness. Every time I see him I am reminded that my parents weren't who I thought they were and I hate feeling that."

"Kara, I know you want to see things as absolutes, but sometimes there is no right answer. Maybe your parents could have done something, but maybe that something would have been worse than the destruction of Krypton. All you really know is that your parents loved you. And that is what matters." He said holding her against his chest.

"You think I should give the Daxamite a chance?" She guessed.

"How did you feel when you woke up in that pod?" Adam asked.

"Scared, alone, overwhelmed." Kara listed.

"How do you think your Daxamite felt waking up at the DEO finding out his planet was gone?"

"Scared and lonely." Kara guessed.

"Right now I imagine he needs a friend. I mean you had your cousin and then the Danvers. Who does he have?"

"You're right." Kara said chewing her lip. "But he is still from Daxam, a race that can't be trusted."

"You maybe right. He may turn out to be a worthless frat boy. But shouldn't you give him a chance?" Adam said.

"Yes, I should." Kara sighed. "I may head over to the DEO."

"Okay. But if you want to make peace with him, you may want to shower again first."

-00-

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I've come to talk to Mon-El."

"As in talk or tear him to pieces?" Winn questioned.

"Talk."

"Why the change of heart?" Alex asked.

"Adam. He reminded me that everyone deserves a chance and it was hypocritical to be willing to give Lena a chance but not Mon-El."

"Very enlightened." Alex said. "He's still in his cell."

"Thank you." Kara said walking off.

"Adam hasn't actually met or seen Mon-El has he?" Winn asked Alex.

"No, why?"

"You think he would be so encouraging if he had? I mean Mon-El is genetically close to Kara, has super powers and is kinda good looking, if you are into that type of thing." Winn explained. "There is no way Adam would be encouraging Kara to spend time with him if he had seen him."

"Adam knows Kara will never cheat on him." Alex said.

"Maybe. But no guy is that secure." Winn said.

-00-

"Hey princess." Mon-El said from his cell.

"Mon-El." Kara said opening the door.

"Is this where you prove you are physically better than me and attack me?" He asked nervously standing.

"This is where I apologise and let you go."

"But you are Kryptonian, I didn't think you were capable of apologising." Mon-El said.

"We apologise when we are in the wrong."

"I thought it went against Kryptonian DNA to make mistakes, at least that what we were taught by Kryptonians."

"You don't make this easy do you?" Kara asked.

"What have you done wrong?" Mon-El asked.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worse of you because you came from Daxam and I am sorry that you lost everything because of my people."

"That sounded genius." Mon-El said.

"I think you mean genuine." Kara said after her initial confusion. Seeing Mon-El was looking confused she added. "Truthful, heartfelt."

"Yes that is what I meant." Mon-El agreed.

"It was heartfelt. I am sorry for not giving you a chance. Can we start again?" She asked holding out her hand. When Mon-El looked at the hand confused she said. "Sorry. It's an Earth custom to shake hands as a greeting or an agreement." She said taking Mon-El's hand and demonstrating.

"Does this mean I'm free?" Mon-El asked.

"Free from this cell. But for protection you need to stay at the DEO. Winn will keep you occupied I'm sure."

"Thank you." Mon-El smiled before asking. "What should I call you? Or do you prefer princess?"

"Kara. My name is Kara Zor-El."

"Thank you, Kara Zor-El." Mon-El smiled

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's been another skunk attack." Alex said.

"Of course there has." Kara said rolling her eyes. As she walked away from Mon-El she said to Alex. "Skunk boy had better not be a frat boy."

"Skunk boy?" Mon-El asked confused.

"Best not to ask." Alex said.

-00-

"What have you got?" Supergirl asked landing next to Maggie the following evening having been contacted by the detective about another skunk sighting.

"Skunk boy, a.k.a. Tom Morcombe is currently in a warehouse half a mile that way." Maggie said pointing. "A warehouse we believe, based on thermal scans, he is using to make the gas."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We could do a tactical strike, but chances are he would release the gas and we think there is a lot in there. So if we do that we would need to evacuate first. But there are a lot of families within the evac zone and it is cold and wet out here." Maggie said laying it in thick.

"I assume you have a backup plan then?" Supergirl said.

"Yeah. Alex said the gas was harmless to you."

"Yeah." Supergirl said guessing she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"So I was remembering when Toyman escaped and you inhaled all that gas." Maggie said.

"You want me to go in alone and detain him and if he lets the gas out inhale it and take it somewhere else?" Supergirl asked.

"Pretty much." Maggie said. "I mean normally I wouldn't ask, but it is a really cold night and there are a lot of families that need to be evacuated. Some with babies."

"Fine. I'll do it. But you owe me." Suoergirl said before asking. "Which warehouse?"

"1709 Jefferson." Maggie said trying not to smile.

"Really really owe me." Supergirl muttered as she flew off.

-00-

When Supergirl reached the warehouse she used her x-ray vision to work out where Morcombe was. Having checked he was alone she decided surprise was her friend and burst in through a window. Unfortunately as soon as she broke through several gas canisters released their contents. Trying not to inhale she quickly flew to Skunk Boy and tied him up using cable from the ground before turning to face the centre of the warehouse and breathed in deeply. Once she thought all the gas was gone she flew upwards and then out of the city.

She flew until she could feel her lungs burn for oxygen and then breathed out releasing the gas in what she hoped was a secluded and unpopulated area. With all the gas expelled she returned to the warehouse and landed in front of Skunk Boy and asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why terrorise the city with your gas?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Couldn't you just have used odourless knockout gas like normal people?"

"It's amazing what a powerful sense smell is. Get the right chemical and people can be rendered unconscious or open to suggestion. It is believed that there are some smells that are in fact deadly."

"That's a really unhealthy obsession with smell." Kara said.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong. I care little about smell. I can't smell anything. I lost it years ago in an accident. So you see my gas is the best choice. It has no effect on me, I am immune. No need for masks so I look normal as I walk down the street."

"You still stink." Supergirl said. "But why do it?" Actually I don't care." She said picking him up and flying him towards Maggie.

"Here you go." Supergirl announced as she landed in front of Maggie, who instinctively covered her nose.

"He released the gas then?" Maggie asked earning a glare from Supergirl.

"He's all yours. Enjoy."

-00-

"What are you doing back here?" Alex asked before covering her nose.

"Showering." Kara said.

"What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Krypto doesn't like the smell." Kara said as she kept walking turning the corner to find Winn and Mon-El having a conversation. A conversation that immediately stopped when Winn saw Kara. But then he noticed the smell.

"What's that smell?" Winn asked before noticing Kara's glare and deciding against pursuing the conversation further.

"Not a word. Either of you." Kara said marching past them.

Just as she reached the showers she saw Hank seemingly waiting for her. As she approached him he handed her a bottle and said.

"For you."

"What is it?"

"Special cleansing liquid. It neutralises odour. We developed it a few years ago after a run in with a Scarodoxus. The compound is highly effective."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have two delinquents to deal with."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said when Kara approached her twenty minutes later. "How'd you get rid of the smell?"

"Hank gave me a special soap. Wait you really can't smell me?" Kara asked. "I think the smell is ingrained in my nostrils."

"Just a mild citrus antiseptic smell." Alex shrugged.

"Finally." Kara said looking relieved. "Perhaps I should sniff the shampoo, help clear my nostrils."

"Or not. Who knows what is in it." Alex said. "Is is safe for humans?"

"No idea. Why?"

"Maggie."

"She doesn't need it. She sent me in as a canary slash vacuum cleaner."

"Nice to be popular." Alex said trying to keep a straight face.

"I am fairly sure she is abusing her relationship with you." Kara said before noticing that Hank was in his office yelling at Winn and Mon-El. "What's going on?"

"Winn took Mon-El into the city and started a bar brawl."

"He what?" Kara asked eyes wide. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Nothing major. But Hank is not taking it so well."

"What was Winn thinking. I warned him about Daxamites."

"I think he felt sorry for him. Mon-El was getting pretty bored. Plus Mon-El offered to let Winn make him a suit."

"I never associated Daxamites with being sneaky before." Kara said.

"Apparently this one is. What do you want to do about him?" Alex asked.

"How do you mean?"

"We can't just lock him up and if he is bored he is likely to find trouble. Maybe you should show him round the city." Alex suggested.

"Me? Why me?"

"He probably feels closer to you than anyone and if he does step out of line you will easily be able to rein him back in."

"I guess." Kara said unenthusiastically.

"You could take Adam and give Mon-El a male to bond with as well."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing."

"Has Mon-El said something to upset you?"

"No. It's just he reminds me of how my parents let everyone down. They are kind of responsible for him losing everyone."

"Kara, what happened to Krypton would have required a lot more than just your parents to prevent. It wasn't their fault and it was not your fault so stop feeling guilty."

-00-

"Hey." Adam called when the door opened. "Everything okay?"

"All sorted." Kara said entering the apartment, Mon-El behind her. "Sorry I didn't make it home last night, I needed to help get Mon-El ready." She then shut the door behind Mon-El and said. "Mon-El, this is Adam. Adam, Mon-El, from Daxam."

"I thought I was Mike Matthews 4-9-8, 0-0, 3-1-4-5?" Mon-El said confused.

"You are. Out there. But here you can be Mon-El." Kara said. "And you don't need to say your social security number each time." She added.

"I see." Mon-El said, looking doubtful. "And do you have another name?" He asked Adam who hung back watching Mon-El.

"No."

"So you are not a hero?" Mon-El asked.

"No." Adam replied as Kara jumped in.

"He is to me."

"So you are just a human?" Mon-El pressed.

"Yes." Adam said.

"So no powers?" Mon-El guessed.

"No."

"I'm sorry." Mon-El said before seeing Krypto who was growling at him from the couch and asking. "What is that?

"He is our dog Krypto." Kara explained walking over to Krypto.

"I don't think he likes me." Mon-El said as Krypto continued to growl.

"I'm sure he'll grow to like you." Kara said picking Krypto up and kissing his head.

"Normally he's a really good judge of character. He likes anyone who is good." Adam added eyeing Mon-El suspiciously.

"So you two are latched?" Mon-El asked.

"Latched?" Adam asked.

"Married." Kara explained before looking at Mon-El and adding. "And not yet. But soon." As she spoke Adam wrapped a protective arm round her as Krypto continued to growl at Mon-El. "Krypto, behave." Kara said, silencing the dog who seemed to look at Mon-El with Adam's level of suspicion.

"So James has arranged for Mon-El to have a job as an intern at CatCo."

"Whatever that means." Mon-El said still confused.

"It means you technically work for my mother." Adam said.

"Don't worry there will be lots of people to help you." Kara said to Mon-El she then looked at Adam and said. "Winn was helping Mon-El find his feet, but the two of them got involved in a bar brawl so I'm taking over. Alex thought you might be a good influence too."

"Did she?" Adam asked.

"She did. So after work do you want to maybe come out with us? I know you don't like going out during the week when yo-"

"It's fine. I wouldn't miss it." Adam said still suspiciously watching Mon-El.

"Really?" Kara smiled. "Thank you." She added before kissing him. "Anyway we need to get to work so we'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will." Adam said kissing Kara once more.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up next week.


	68. Galas and diamonds

"I love parties." Mon-El said as he, Adam and Kara sat in the back of the car Lena had sent for them.

"You've mentioned that a few times." Adam said.

"But these clothes are more restrictive than I am used to at parties." He said adjusting his collar again.

"The important thing at this party is to keep your clothes on." Kara warned. "And act completely normal."

"Me normal not you normal." Adam clarified to Mon-El.

"Your normal is kind of dull." Mon-El said.

"It is not too late to take you back to base." Kara warned.

"Remind why he is here again." Adam asked.

"Lena came to CatCo to invite me and he hijacked the conversation until Lena invited him." Kara said. "But she probably wouldn't be too upset if he didn't come."

"I will be boring, I mean normal." Mon-El agreed. "Do not look worried, Winn even taught me safe topics of conversation and behaviour."

"I'm afraid to ask." Adam commented.

"What exactly did Winn tell you?" Kara asked.

"That I could talk about the weather. I should ask about their jobs. Ask if they have seen the new Glover exhibit and discuss it."

"You haven't seen the Glover exhibit." Kara pointed out.

"Winn said that didn't matter and that I should describe it as ground breaking and daring. Oh he also taught me about a sport. At least I think it was a sport, he talked about reaching bases."

"You've got to stop letting Winn hang out with him." Adam warned.

"I know." Kara agreed as Mon-El smiled.

"So apart from him are we expecting trouble?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Kara said. "Lena is not exactly popular and she has received a lot of threats. If something does happen please can you keep an eye on Mon-El?"

"Sure. Although we should probably keep an eye on him anyway." Adam said as Mon-El continued to tug at his bow tie.

-00-

"Ten minutes and we've lost him." Kara grumbled.

"He's not lost. He's over there." Adam said pointing to a group of women who surrounded the Daxamite.

"Seriously? What do they see in him?" Kara asked shaking her head.

"Kara!" Lena greeted as she approached Kara and Adam. "I am so grateful you came. Your intern is quite the charmer." Lena commented noticing how he had several women hanging off his every word.

"That's one word for him." Adam commented.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Lena smiled at him. "But I am guessing you are Adam, Kara's fiancé."

"I am." He said shaking Lena's hand.

"I really am so glad you came." Lena said looking at Kara. "You have no idea how nice a friendly face is. But I have to greet a couple of investors so please excuse me. I'll be back later."

"That was Lena then?" Adam guessed.

"It was. I told you she's nice." Kara smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Don't you want to keep an eye on your mentee?" Adam asked nodding towards Mon-El.

"I'd rather dance with you." Kara smiled.

"In that case, it would be rude not to accept." Adam said taking Kara's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

-00-

As Adam collected a couple of glasses he turned and saw Kara trying to keep Mon-El under control.

"He seems quite a handful." Lena said coming to stand next to Adam.

"Kara has a lot of patience and always sees the best in people, regardless of whether or not they deserve it." Adam said.

"Kara does have a unique out look on life." Lena agreed. "But I can't criticise, she gave me a chance when no one else would. So how are you enjoying life in National City, was it worth the move from Opal City?"

"You seem to know a lot about me." Adam said suspiciously.

"Kara has talked about you, a lot." Lena smiled. "And I have been standing with the media group, who seem rather taken with you. Being the eldest son of Cat Grant makes you a bigger celebrity than me. I should thank you, it is nice to have them whispering about something other than my brother." Lena smiled.

"What exactly are they whispering?" Adam asked.

"There was a lot of speculation about your availability."

"Availability?" Adam asked confused.

"You were being described as National City's top bachelor. You even knocked Maxwell Lord off his perch."

"But I'm engaged to Kara." Adam said.

"I get the feeling if you don't publish it doesn't count." Lena said before asking. "Is your engagement a secret?"

"No. Why?"

"No announcement, no ring."

"Despite who my mother is we like privacy." Adam said as rapid gunfire sounded and glass shattered around them.

Adam pushed Lena to the ground and covered her with his body. When the shaking and screaming died down he looked round and saw Kara disappear out of the building. Knowing Supergirl was moments away from making an appearance he carefully lifted himself off Lena and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure. You need to get somewhere safe." He said helping her to her feet and ushering her into a small office.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked as she opened the door to the office a few minutes later.

"Yes." Lena said as Adam nodded.

"They were drones." Supergirl said. "They could have been controlled from anywhere. The police are trying to track the signals, but it is unlikely they'll find the culprits tonight. You should go somewhere safe."

"I appreciate the concern, but I will be fine." Lena said trying to mask her insecurities. She then turned to Adam and said. "You, however, should be with your fiancée. She could be hurt."

"Kara Danvers is fine." Supergirl assured Lena.

"That maybe, but she'll be in more need of Adam's company than I am. I will have my security detail take me home."

-00-

"So what did you think?" Kara asked when they arrived home.

"Of what?" Adam asked sitting down on the couch.

"Lena."

"Smart, sassy, charismatic, everything a super villain needs to be." Adam said earning a gentle punch to his arm.

"Why are you assuming the worse?" Kara asked.

"She might be good but she might be bad. I'm not passing judgement until I know more. But if there is even a shred of possibility that'll she'll hurt you I am going to come down on the side of caution."

"Is that why you don't like Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"No. I don't like Mon-El as he seems irresponsible and self-absorbed."

"Everything I told you a Daxamite was." Kara interrupted.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Adam said.

"Are they the only reasons you don't like him?" Kara asked.

"No. I'm worried he is going to cause trouble for you."

"Alex won't let him." Kara countered.

"And I am fairly sure he has a crush on you."

"He does not." Kara said.

"Yeah he does." Adam said.

"He was hitting on every female in the room earlier." Kara reminded him.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have a crush on you." Adam countered.

-00-

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as she noticed Kara was missing her normal bounce when she entered the DEO the following lunchtime.

"Mon-El."

"What's he done now? Actually do I want to know?" Alex asked. "Did he do something last night?"

"Last night he was actually ok. As to what he's done the list will take all day, but number one on the list was office sex. I saw and heard things I will never be able to un-see or un-hear. On top of that Adam doesn't like him and thinks he has a crush on me."

"He does have crush on you. He follows you round more than Krypto does." Alex pointed out.

"He does not."

"He does too." Alex said. "Whether it is because he likes you or because you are a woman is still unknown."

"What should I do?" Kara asked.

"Space."

"You told me to show him round, take him under my wing." Kara reminded her sister. "So what do I do?"

"Let him go. Let him find his own path. He can always come and ask for help."

"Are you two planning on working today or are you just going to stand around gossiping?" Hank asked.

"Is the second one an option?" Kara asked. "Because it feels like forever since we really caught up."

"No, it is not an option." Hank said shaking his head. "Catch up on your own time."

"You know you don't actually pay me?" Kara reminded him.

"I pay your sister." Hank countered. "And if she would like to keep being paid I suggest you both concentrate on work."

"Does that mean you have found out who was behind the drone attack?" Kara asked.

"No, but we have a why." Hank said. "It was a distraction. Whilst you and NCPD were busy at the Gala there was a diamond raid one block away."

-00-

"Kara? What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here, work or pleasure?" Lena said looking up from her work.

"A little of both. My boss sent me, as a reporter, to get a story or a quote. But I would have come anyway, to make sure you are okay after last night." Kara said.

"I'm touched. But I am fine. The drone attack turned out to be an excellent way to break the party up and ensured I got to bed at a reasonable hour."

"That's good. I think." Kara said adjusting her glasses.

"And what is it that your boss would like to know? That I am responsible for the attacks?"

"Responsible? No. I think he is more after how you plan on responding."

"And what do you want?" Lena asked.

"To make sure you are okay." Kara said.

"I meant in terms of the story." Lena smiled.

"Oh right. I guess I haven't really thought that much about it." Kara confessed. "But I guess I would like to know how you are feeling and if you have a message for the attackers."

"Oh, I have a message." Lena said. "If someone has a grudge with me or my family they should take it out on me. What they did, disrupting a fund raiser for the Children's Hospital, that hurts the children more than it hurts me. So what was their plan to hurt innocent children or hurt me?"

"You don't know?" Kara asked.

"Know what?"

"They think the attack was a distraction tactic to tie up the police and Supergirl whilst they stole a lot of diamonds."

"That is even worse." Lena said. "That is another thing I dislike, people who refuse to do hard work and will steal from others because they are too lazy to get anywhere themselves. And that you can quote me on."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"Just frustrated that people would do this. But I hope last night's events does not put you off spending time with me." Lena said.

"Of course not."

"Excellent, well then perhaps you'll let me buy you and Adam dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"I would like to that and I am a Luthor so I normally get what I want." Lena said. "That was a joke." She added noticing Kara's frown. "You can even bring your intern if you like."

"My intern?" Kara asked confused. "Oh Mike? It is definitely not necessary to buy him dinner.

But he wasn't actually my intern, just an intern. Actually he is no longer an intern." Kara said. "He was not cut out for intern work or indeed office work, maybe even work in general."

"So you are no longer working with him?" Lena guessed.

"No."

"Well I am sure Adam is relieved." Lena smiled.

"Adam? Why? Wait you think Mike had a crush on me too?"

"He does have a crush on you." Lena said amused. "You know, I just can't work you out. On the one hand you are a very insightful reporter. And your unique interviewing style just seems to invite confessions. But on the other hand you are completely oblivious to Mike of the Intern's crush, which is more obvious than last month's headline of 'rain creates wet roads'."

-00-

"Detective Sawyer, what can I do for you?" Hank asked.

"Can I borrow your IT gremlin?" She asked nodding at Winn.

"He's all yours. Just don't cause him permanent damage."

"You know I am a person, not property." Winn grumbled. When Maggie stood by his side he added. "Nor am I a gremlin."

"It's a term of endearment." Maggie shrugged.

"You know I have an above average IQ, I won't fall for those lies."

"No, but you will fall for the Kara pout, want me to call her in?" Maggie asked pulling out her cell phone.

"What do you need?"

"The crime lab extracted the remote control thing from two of the drones. Think you can do your magic and figure out where they were being controlled from?"

"You make it sound so simple." Winn said.

"Well, surely it is for an above average IQ geek like you."

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she walked up to Maggie and Winn a few hours later.

"I am solving the impossible, like normal." Winn explained as he typed away. "Scratch that. I have solved the impossible." He said pulling up a map on the screen.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled before turning to Alex and saying. "I'm going to borrow your sister."

"Do you feel as used as I do?" Winn asked as Maggie walked off.

"Cheer up. You have a code name now, IT Gremlin." Alex smiled as she walked off.

-00-

"What have you got?" Supergirl asked as Maggie got out of her car.

"Winn worked out the drones were controlled from a building one block that way. They probably abandoned it, but they may have been stupid enough not to, in which case I thought you'd be useful back up."

"Sure." Supergirl said as she waited for Maggie to issue orders to her team. Once done the Detective turned to Supergirl and said.

"Ready?"

"I am. Want me to see if anyone is in the building?"

"I keep forgetting you can do that." Maggie said before saying. "I meet you at the corner of 8th and Gibson." As Supergirl flew off Maggie radioed more commands to her team before walking to the meeting point. When she arrived Supergirl was already there.

"There are six men, three armed. Lots of other guns round the place."

"Wait so they plan a really clever crime distracting us from the robbery, then just wait around to get caught?" Maggie asked. "You know not a day goes by that I am not grateful for the stupidity of humans."

"You want me to just go in and take them down?" Supergirl offered.

"And have Alex kill me? I don't think so. We'll breach through the doors, you take a window?"

"You're the boss." Supergirl smiled as she flew off.

"When did you start getting to boss Supergirl around?" One officer asked as he approached Maggie.

"I can't help it if she recognises skill when she sees it." Maggie grinned before ordering. "Let's move in."

-00-

The second Kara got the signal from Maggie she burst through a window surprising all the occupants. As two hurriedly started packing the diamonds away the police stormed the building. Seeing one of the armed men aim his assault riffle at an approaching police officer Kara flew in front of him and blocked the bullets before taking the gun and bending it over. Just as she was about to say something she felt something hit her head. Turning she saw another assailant wincing as the shockwaves from the bar he had tried clobbering her with ran through his arms.

"Seriously will you guys never learn?" She asked removing the bar from him moments before he was cuffed.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fine." Supergirl confirmed before scanning the building. "Be right back." She said flying over, returning moments later with another thief who clung to a bag of diamonds.

"That's everyone." Supergirl said. "You have it from here?"

"I do. Thanks for the help." Maggie said.

"Anytime." Supergirl smiled before flying off.

-00-

"Hi." Adam said opening the door. "They're not back yet."

"Problem?" Maggie asked.

"No, Kara got hungry on the way back so they stopped to get some food." Adam smiled as he handed Maggie a bottle of water.

"That figures." Maggie grinned.

"I saw you got the diamond thieves."

"We did. Kara played a big part as did Winn." Maggie shrugged.

"I saw from the news conference you gave. You are becoming a celebrity, soon you'll be invited to the Lena Luthor galas."

"I think I can live without that. Besides sounds like you have them covered already."

"I forgot to say I put your idea forward." Adam said.

"And?"

"They went for it."

"Really? That's awesome." Maggie smiled.

"But they'll need funding. They have some meetings with possible donors next week, but until money has been handed over nothing will happen." Adam explained.

"Any alien liking donors?" Maggie asked.

"I've not seen the list yet, but maybe. I'll keep you posted."

"Hi." Kara greeted as she and Alex walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Alex asked suspiciously when she saw Adam and Maggie.

"Why? You worried I'm telling her about your criminal past?" Adam asked earning a head slap from Alex.

"A little backup would be nice." Adam said to Kara as he rubbed his head.

"Poke a bear get mauled by a bear." Kara said sitting next to Adam. "So what were you discussing, it looked serious."

"Oh, I asked Adam for a favour he was just reporting on progress." Maggie said causing both Alex and Kara to ask.

"What favour?"

"To see if the centre could be expanded to help aliens find jobs and get useful skills." Maggie explained.

"That's an excellent idea." Kara grinned. "Will it?"

"Depends on funding. But it wasn't a no." Adam said.

"You know I know an alien who is trying to find his place on Earth who really needs a job." Kara said.

"Absolutely not." Adam said. "Mon-El is barred."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter should be up this weekend.


	69. A Brewing Storm

"Hey you." Kara slurred as Maggie and Alex led her into her apartment.

"Hey." Adam said throwing a questioning glance at Alex.

"You look like Adam." Kara said waving in Adam's general direction.

"I am Adam." Adam said confused.

"So floaty. Am I floating?" Kara asked turning to Alex.

"Only mentally." Alex said.

"Why is she acting drunk?" Adam asked taking Kara from Alex and Maggie.

"Probably because she is drunk." Alex stated.

"Has she lost her powers?" Adam asked concerned.

"Nooooo." Kara said. "That would be stupid."

"Mon-El introduced her to happy hour and some alien alcohol that actually effects her." Alex said.

"Of course he did." Adam said as they heard a snore from his side. Looking down he saw Kara had fallen to sleep standing.

"You know I never believed that was possible." Maggie said.

"With Kara anything is possible." Alex said before looking at Adam. "Have you got this? We have a case."

"Sure." Adam said looking back at Kara.

Once Alex and Maggie had left he half carried, half led Kara across the apartment and helped her lie down on the bed. The second she was lying down the snoring started up again and Adam turned to Krypto and commented.

"Looks like neither of us will get much sleep tonight boy."

-00-

"Okay I really don't understand you." Kara said as she sat down opposite Alex in Noonan's the next morning.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You choose to get drunk and wake up feeling like this?"

"Your first hangover, I'm proud." Alex smiled.

"Humans are weird." Kara commented.

"So why did you drink?" Maggie asked.

"As a trade." Kara said.

"A trade? For what?" Alex asked.

"Mon-El agreed that if I drunk whatever I drunk he would let me train him."

"You let him get you drunk." Adam said. "He is a bad influence on you."

"Well he is from Daxam." Kara reminded him. "And you were the one who told me I shouldn't judge him and should give him a chance."

"That was before I met him." Adam replied. "And then I said you should avoid him."

"On the bright side Mon-El is going to get his ass kicked by Kara in training." Alex said.

"Based on the way she looks she might even puke on him." Maggie added.

"Anyway we need to go and see if there are any more leads." Alex said standing.

"Leads? Leads on what?" Kara asked.

"The case last night. The one you missed as you were drunk."

"Did you tell Hank that was the reason?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Based on his face I sense a 'I'm not angry, I'm disappointed' lecture coming your way." Maggie added.

"Great." Kara grumbled. "So what was the case?"

"We'll fill you in when you get there. But think human Red Tornado."

"What's a non-human Red Tornado?" Maggie asked.

"Military." Alex simply stated.

-00-

"Nice of you to make it in." Hank greeted when Kara arrived at the DEO.

"Please tell me Mon-El is suffering?"

"No, he is bright eyed a bushy tailed." Winn said.

"Of course he is." Kara grumbled.

"Direct that anger to his training." Alex reminded her.

"So have we got a name for this guy yet?" Maggie asked.

"We do. I call him Weatherman." Winn said.

"I meant an actual name to help us track him down." Maggie clarified.

"Stick to making suits." Hank growled at Winn before looking at Alex and asking. "What exactly do we know?"

"It looks like he can induce mini tornadoes and lightning."

"How about hail storms because that would be cool?" Winn asked.

"Sorry, you want to call him Hail Storms or you are asking if he can make hail storms?" Kara asked struggling to fight the effects of the hangover.

"Make them." Winn clarified.

"No hail storms so far, but that doesn't mean he can't. And there have been reports of ice following him round." Maggie said.

"All of that could be really good." Winn said. "We should be able to track him using the real-time weather imagery." He said typing away. "Got him. Down by the docks."

"I'll go bring him in." Supergirl said.

"Wait, you don't know if he poses a risk to yo..." Alex said but stopped when it was obvious her sister had already gone.

"Take a strike team and try to stop the city being torn up." Hank said to Alex before walking away.

-00-

As Supergirl reached the docks she immediately saw several mini tornadoes spinning round blowing up debris into the air. Flying towards the centre of the activity she saw a man standing on the ground clutching his head.

"Stay back, I can't control this." Weatherman said as Supergirl landed in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Supergirl said with an uneasy feeling that she knew him. "But I need you to come with me."

"No. I can't. Please go away. No, not now, it's starting."

"What is?" Supergirl asked confused.

"It's building. Please I can't stop. Go away." He pleaded holding his arms out moments before lightning bolts flew from his hands straight into Supergirl's chest causing her body to convulse. When the lightning stopped Supergirl stumbled back a few steps before muttering.

"What is this, a National City conspiracy to electrocute me?"

"I told you to stay back. Please I can't stop this." The man pleaded again.

"We can help you." Supergirl said suddenly aware that the temperature seemed to be dropping.

"No one can help." He said before raising his hands moments before freezing air blasted towards Supergirl encasing her in ice. Just before she was completely contained she used her heat vision to melt the ice. However, that only caused Weatherman to increase the rate of ice flow until Supergirl was imprisoned in several feet of a frozen prison.

-00-

"Alex?" Kara asked when she opened her eyes and saw her sister.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Alex asked hurrying to her side.

"Okay. What happened?" Kara asked sitting up.

"You were turned into a popsicle." Maggie said entering the infirmary. Seeing the look Alex gave her she apologised. "Sorry, too soon?"

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Kara asked.

"Just you." Alex said.

"And Weatherman?"

"Disappeared before we got there. Winn is trying to find him though."

"About that, there may be a lead." Maggie said.

"Where?" Kara asked trying to move off the bed.

"You are not going anywhere." Alex said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. You stay here. Any arguments and you will be put in a cell."

"Fine." Kara said.

"Good." Alex responded as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Hate to question the dynamic, but I am fairly sure she isn't going to stay there." Maggie said following Alex out.

"She will if she wants to see Krypto again."

"What have you done to Krypto?" Kara called after them.

"What's the rule on eavesdropping?" Alex called back.

-00-

"Why are you still here?" Hank asked several hours later when he saw Supergirl sitting in the infirmary looking bored.

"Alex told me I had to stay here." Kara said.

"That was hours ago."

"I know."

"Alex went home an hour ago." Hank added.

"She what? Why?"

"Because it is late and it will take a while for the weapon to be completed."

"What weapon? Does this have something to do with where she and Maggie went?"

"Detective Sawyer identified our weather disturbance. A man named Fred Gardener. He is, or was, a researcher at the Applied Science Institute."

"Applied Science Institute? Wait there was an explosion there a few weeks ago. I rescued a researcher." Kara recalled.

"You rescued Fred Gardner."

"Is this my fault? Is he trying to get revenge on me?"

"No. He was researching how to modify weather through controlled release of charged particles. However the experiment went wrong and there was an explosion that caused him and a lab tech to get covered in the particles. The lab tech died in the explosion but you got Gardner out and he ended up in a coma. He woke three days ago and just walked out of hospital."

"The whole weather controlling, is that a result of the experiment he was doing?" Kara guessed.

"That's Alex's theory. She was designing a weapon to temporarily neutralise him, but it will take a few hours for the techs to build something useful so I sent her home."

"I can't believe she left me." Kara complained.

"Well you can go now." Hank smiled.

-00-

"Krypto, you're okay?" Kara said when she entered her apartment.

"Shouldn't he be?" Adam asked confused.

"Alex threatened him."

"Why?"

"So I'd stay in the infirmary."

"Wait, why did you need to stay in the infirmary? Why were you in the infirmary?"

"Alex got worried after I ended up like Han Solo at the end of The Empire Strikes Back." Seeing Adam's concerned frown she added. "I'm fine, really."

"None of that sounds fine." Adam said.

"You think Alex would let me out if I wasn't? So how about tonight we do something special?" Kara asked.

"Special? Like what?"

"Go on a date? Or have an uninterrupted night in, we could start to make serious wedding plans." Kara suggested. "We could even work out a date."

"You want to set a date?" Adam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?

"Because you're busy with the new job, Supergirl, Mon-El, Lena." Adam listed.

"None of that means I don't want to marry you." Kara replied before hugging him.

"I know. I just don't want you to get stressed."

"I won't. If it gets too much I'll tell you." She said as her phone rang. Removing it from her back pocket she read it and then said. "Damn it."

"Problem?"

"Snapper doesn't like my article, I have to go and discuss it with him."

"Now?"

"Now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said kissing her. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't." She said grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment.

"Looks like it's another guys' night." Adam said to Krypto before sitting on the couch.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when Kara arrived at the DEO the following day.

"Fine."

"You sure? You look a little tired. Maybe I should run some tests and get you under the lamps."

"I'm fine, I just had a really late night rewriting my article for Snapper. It wouldn't have been so late if you hadn't abandoned me in the infirmary."

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd actually stay." Alex smiled sheepishly.

"You threatened Krypto." Kara reminded her.

"To be fair I threaten Adam all the time." Alex smiled before asking. "You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"I'm sure."

"I sense a but." Alex said.

"I just feel guilty."

"About?"

"Adam. He actually thought I didn't want to get married."

"Why?"

"Because of the all the time I spend not discussing the wedding."

"Well you are juggling a lot."

"I know. And Adam even used that as an excuse for me and that made me feel so much worse."

"Kara you have a new job, a new friend, or as I call her, potential nemesis, and you are trying to mentor the DEO's frat boy. It is a lot to contend with. Don't be too hard on yourself. And if you are struggling cut back on one of your other roles." Alex advised as Winn called.

"I have a location."

"We'll talk later." Alex said to Kara before hurrying to grab her gear.

-00-

When the DEO team approached Weatherman he started firing shards of ice at them, all of which were sharp enough to rip through their vests. Seeing Alex was in the firing line Supergirl flew towards her and used her body and cape to block the shards from reaching her sister.

"I need time to set up the weapon. Can you distract him?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Take cover." Supergirl said shielding Alex until she knew her sister was safe. She then flew towards Weatherman avoiding the shards and tried to tackle him to the ground. However, just as she was about to get there the wind picked up and blew Kara backwards. Recovering she flew upwards and then dived towards him. However, a thick fog suddenly descended and she lost sight if him. Pausing Supergirl used her x-ray vision to locate Weatherman and flew towards him picking him up and flying him to Alex who fired the weapon at him. When he fell unconscious the fog began to clear, the wind stopped and an eerie silence descended. Making sure he didn't fall to the ground Kara carried Weatherman over to two uninjured Agents before heading towards Alex.

"You're hurt." Supergirl said as she saw Alex hold her arm.

"It's nothing." Alex shrugged.

"It doesn't look it." She said concerned.

"Others are worse." Alex shrugged. "See if any need to get back to the DEO urgently."

"What about you."

"I'm fine."

"You're stubborn." Supergirl complained as she checked on the other Agents.

-00-

"Told you I was fine." Alex said once Hamilton had finished stitching her up back at the DEO. The comment causing the doctor to open her mouth to speak only for Kara to beat her to it.

"Ten stitches is not fine. On no planet is that fine." Deciding she wasn't needed Hamilton slipped out of the room nodding at the Director as he entered.

"For once I agree with your sister." Hank said looking at Alex. "We need to get better armour. I already have Mr Schott working on something."

"Remind him it needs to be tactical black." Alex said before asking. "How is everyone else?"

"Plenty of stitches, but nothing life threatening. Fox will be out of commission for a few weeks though."

"What will happen to Weatherman?" Kara asked.

"Gardner is currently confined to a special cell to prevent him using his new found abilities. From what we could tell he meant no malice, he just has no control. I have offered a couple of our guys to help study him and see if we can reverse what happened to him. But it is new territory for everyone." He then looked at Alex and said. "Make sure you rest." With that he turned and left the sisters alone. He had barely made it out the door when Alex started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Home. To rest."

"Oh no. You are staying here." Kara argued.

"No I'm not." Alex said. "I'm fine and I can rest at home."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No. You need to go home and see Adam." Alex reminded her.

"Well you can't be left alone, you nearly lost an arm."

"That is a huge exaggeration." Alex said rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. Go."

"No." Kara counted as Maggie entered the room.

"You need to talk to Adam." Alex repeated.

"I've got her." Maggie said. "I'll keep her out of trouble."

For a moment Kara looked at the two women with a cynical expression but then she conceded. "Fine, but call if anything happens."

"Of course." Maggie smiled.

"Rest." Kara sad as she kissed Alex's forehead before leaving. She was just reaching the DEO entrance when Mon-El stepped in front of her.

"Hey Kara." Mon-El smiled. "I hear you caught the Weatherman."

"Yes we did." Kara said. "It was a team effort. Because that is what the DEO is, a team."

"Is this where you try to persuade me to better myself and help others?" Mon-El asked.

"No. Not anymore. You need to decide that yourself." Kara said.

"So you are not angry at me anymore?"

"I was never angry at you." Kara said.

"Your crinkle is back." Mon-El smiled.

"Crinkle?"

"You get a little crinkle right there when you are angry." He explained pointing to her forehead.

"Okay fine, maybe I was a little angry at you."

"That crinkle is still there."

"Fine I was a lot angry at you. But not just you. Its complicated. The point is though you need to figure out who you are and what you want to be. Only you can do that."

"How?"

"Try new things. Talk to people."

"I don't really know anyone. Apart from you and Winn and the women at the bar who you don't approve of."

"Well first step is to expand your social network."

"Isn't that what the bar is for?"

"There are more places than the bar." Kara smiled.

"Perhaps you could show me." Mon-El suggested.

"Sure. But not tonight. I'm already late for Adam. I'll see you tomorrow."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Adam asked when Kara returned home.

"Yeah, just got caught up fighting Weatherman, then Alex got hurt."

"Is she okay?"

"Says it's just a scratch. Maggie is keeping any eye on her."

"You don't want to check on her?"

"I do. But I think that would make me a ninth wheel."

"Ninth?" Adam asked amused.

"Way worse than fifth or third or seventh." Kara said.

"So just us?" Adam asked.

"Just us." Kara agreed.

"So do you want to go out? Get dinner see a movie?" Adam asked.

"I do, except I am really tired. Like really tired."

"Well we can stay here then." Adam said. "And maybe discuss wedding plans."

"We could." Kara said. Noticing a lack of enthusiasm Adam asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Alex."

"She's fine. Maggie promised to call if she wasn't."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Mon-El."

"Why?"

"He's bored and lonely. He needs to get out more, but in a different way to what he is doing at the moment." She then paused as an idea hit her. "I have a favour to ask."

"Why do I think I'm going to hate it?" Adam countered.

"Because you are cynical….and probably right."

"What do you need?"

"I need you spend the day with Mon-El." Kara said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it would mean a lot to me, please?"

"What am I meant to do with him?"

"Teach him about Earth, from a male perspective."

"I thought Winn was doing that."

"Winn doing that involved a bar brawl and him calling my mom a babe. I need someone more responsible. Also he needs to find a job and helping people find jobs is your job and you went through that recently so maybe you can offer some advice."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Adam asked.

"Because he really likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He keeps asking if you are going to be joining us."

"Does he?" Adam said guessing it was for a different reason to the one Kara was assuming.

"He does. So will you?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging him. "So wedding plans?"

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 _HappyHour -_ I've never actually seen Glee so don't know what scene you are referring to. But I'll see if I can add a karaoke scene at some stage - I don't know when though.


	70. Deuce Bigalow

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone for keeping going with this - sorry the updates are not as frequent as they used to be, life is preventing me having as much free time as I used to. _Anna_ , as always thank you for the support. _HappyHour_ , I don't have a beta, all mistakes (hopefully there aren't too many) are mine. Kara will be getting gravely ill in 2 or 3 chapters time (I am still trying to sort out the timeline). And for your other question I really don't ship any pairing, I just write and normally (this one being an exception) try to follow the show.

* * *

"You don't like me." Mon-El said to Adam.

"No."

"Because you believe I am a more suitable mate for Kara?" He asked looking, from Adam's perspective, annoyingly innocent.

"No." Adam said. "I don't like you because you can hurt Kara."

"I have no intention of hurting Kara." Mon-El said.

"Then we won't have a problem." Adam said.

"But you still don't like me." Mon-El said.

"Correct."

"So why are we meeting?"

"Because Kara asked me to. And if you get a real job you'll stay out of her way more and won't be as much of a pain."

"So where do we start? I was thinking a bar." Mon-El suggested.

"Why not? I'm going to need a drink by the end of it." Adam agreed.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said walking up to Supergirl at the DEO. "Why is Krypto here?"

"Adam's not home today and I didn't want to leave him alone for that long." Kara explained.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"But?"

"No but." Kara replied.

"You have your crinkle. There's a but. Is Snapper still giving you a hard time?"

"Um, yeah. He'll always give me a hard time."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Adam and Mon-El."

"Why?"

"They are spending the day together."

"They are? Why?" Alex asked knowing full well Adam didn't like Mon-El.

"I kinda asked Adam to look after Mon-El and help him find a job, which seemed like a really good idea when I asked. But now not so much."

"Adam agreed to look after Mon-El?" Alex asked.

"He did." Kara said before repeating. "Because I asked."

"Wow, he is really whipped." Alex commented before adding with more sympathy. "It'll be fine. Unless Adam knows about his lead allergy. Did Adam start collecting lead soldiers?"

"No."

"Then it will be fine." Alex said.

"Guys weird activity in the park." Winn said walking over to them.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve Mon-El." Kara said.

"Not unless he has developed new powers." Winn said. "Or has gained an arsenal."

"Let's hope not." Alex said.

"Winn, can you look after Krypto for me?" Kara asked not giving him a chance to answer.

-00-

"What is he doing here?" J'onn asked noticing Krypto sitting by Winn's feet.

"Kara left him here."

"Why?"

"Well she was needed for the mission and Adam is stuck with Mon-El so there was no one to look after him. And she thought you'd prefer her to be focused on the mission so she left him with me."

"I'd prefer you to be focused on the mission too." J'onn said lifting Krypto up.

"Where are you taking him?"

"My office. Where he will be less of a distraction."

-00-

When Kara arrived at the park she saw a gang of four masked men firing weapons seemingly randomly, causing havoc. Landing before one of them she demanded.

"Put the weapons down."

"Finally, we were starting to think you'd never show." The man closest to her said before aiming his gun at her moments before firing. As Kara was hit by a beam from the weapon she went flying backwards into a tree, knocking it over. Lying on the ground winded, she looked up and saw all the gang approach her.

As the men approached they fired again causing pain to surge through her body. Just as she was starting to lose consciousness a shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw an armoured figure stand between her and the weapons. His suit deflecting the beam weapons. Stepping forward he reached one man and grabbed hold of his weapon pulling it with force then throwing it to one side. Realising the beam weapon wasn't having any effect on the new arrival one of the armed men pulled a 9mm and started firing only to find the bullets ricocheting off.

Just then sirens sounded in the distance spooking both the armed men and the armoured man. As the armed men jumped into a van and drove off Kara's protector turned to face her briefly before running off in another direction. Moments after he had gone DEO Agents arrived and started to secure the scene.

"You okay?" Alex asked hurrying to Kara's side.

"No. What the hell did they fire at me?"

"I don't know, but one of the guns was left behind so we'll figure it out soon." Alex said carefully scanning her sister for visible signs of injury.

"Did I hallucinate mini Gundam or was he really here?" Kara said sitting up.

"He was here." Alex said helping Kara get to her feet. "You okay?"

"Just my pride that suffered any long term damage."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I still have my powers." Kara said wondering where the weapons had come from and the intentions of the armoured man.

-00-

"You two. Up here now." Hank shouted from the conference room.

"Does he seem grumpier than normal?" Kara asked Alex.

"Yes." Alex agreed before looking at Winn and asking. "What'd you do?"

"Me? Nothing. It was Kara that left Krypto here." He said defensively.

"Where is Krypto?" Kara asked.

"With the Director." Winn said causing the sisters to look at each other before hurrying to J'onn's office. Once they were inside they struggled to keep a straight face when they saw Krypto was sitting snugly on J'onn's lap.

"What happened out there?" J'onn asked trying to ignore the dog.

"New gang with guns that effect me who were scared off by a guy in armour." Kara explained succinctly.

"Are you hurt?" J'onn asked.

"Just winded. I'll be fine."

"Until next time. You are going to need a different approach to your normal fly in and wing it tactic." J'onn warned.

"Where did they get that tech from?" Kara asked trying not to get distracted by Krypto who was still affectionately sitting on J'onn's lap as the Martian subconsciously stroked him.

"Two names come to mind. Both start L." Alex said.

"Lena wouldn't do this." Kara said. "She's my friend."

"Even if she is your friend, that doesn't make her Supergirl's friend. Your cousin is responsible for her brother being locked away."

"Lex Luthor is responsible for Lex Luthor being locked away." Kara said. "Lena knows that."

"There's a third possibility." J'onn said. "CADMUS."

"Is that just a wave of paranoia?" Kara asked.

"A video came in ten minutes ago claiming to be from CADMUS and taking responsibility."

"To what end?" Alex asked.

"Eradication of all aliens." J'onn said. "The video is on the server if you want to watch it. Winn is trying to trace the origins but I wouldn't hold my breath. But if they are responsible you need to take extra precautions." He warned Kara.

"Try to keep Supergirl off the streets tonight and if you do go out there call in back up." Alex said. "But having a night off will probably be good for you."

"In which case I may head off and check on Adam." Kara replied.

"One more thing." J'onn said, his tone serious and his expression stern. "This is not a dog sitting service. Don't bring him here again." J'onn said trying to look stern.

"You know with Krypto licking your face you really don't look that scary." Kara smiled earning a more focused glare from J'onn causing Kara to attempt a solemn face before walking towards J'onn and taking Krypto off him as she added. "Won't happen again boss."

As she walked down the corridor she saw Mon-El and asked.

"How was your day with Adam."

"Most Excellent. You were right I needed to expand my knowledge." Mon-El smiled.

-00-

"A prostitute?" Kara asked as she stormed into the apartment with Krypto an hour later.

"It isn't what it sounds like." Adam said looking at Cat.

"Ms Grant? Cat?" Kara said confused by her presence.

"Kara, please go on. You can't open with that and then stop." Cat said as she tried to back away from the dog who was trying to jump onto her lap.

"I left you in charge of Mon-El. So you could guide him." Kara said looking at Adam.

"Yes."

"So why did he leave his day with you, declaring a desire to become a prostitute?"

"Right. That. Yeah, that could have been my fault, but not in the way you think." Adam said aware that both women in the room were staring at him.

"We are all ears." Cat said.

"We started talking about jobs and he said he already had one, where he got money for doing nothing. So I asked a few questions and he explained that a fevered chicken, which I took to mean hot chick, was paying him to go to her office once a night and take his clothes off. At which point I said something along the lines of 'you're a prostitute'. Only because of his English he didn't know what I meant so I had to explain. He then became really excited, possibly a bad choice of word there, really enthused about the prospect for getting paid to do what he currently does free of charge. He also said you had told him to find a job he enjoyed and he could think of nothing better that fitted that description."

"And you didn't think about talking him out of it?"

"I did think about it, but it was kinda of satisfying watching him offer his services to a woman at the bar and getting slapped. For the record women for Estrasia pack a punch."

"What job was he doing that involved striping?" Cat asked.

"Nude male model for an art class."

"Sitting round naked not doing anything and still getting paid sounds like something suitable for a Daxamite." Kara commented.

"Wait." Cat said. "Was that disdain in your voice?"

"Yes." Kara agreed. "And I know I should be better than that but every time I give him a chance to prove himself he lives up to his Daxamite ways."

"Has she suffered some sort of brain injury?" Cat asked Adam. "Or been replaced by a body double? Or have I finally rubbed off on her?"

"This is all her." Adam said. "Think the Hatfield McCoy feud only on an interplanetary scale."

"Interesting. Almost enough to want to meet him." Cat said standing. "But unfortunately I have somewhere I need to be."

"You're not staying?" Kara asked sounding disappointed.

"No. I have an early flight tomorrow. And it sounds like you two need to discuss this so I'll leave you to it."

"Call me when you get there." Adam said.

"I will." Cat said hugging her son before leaving.

"Were we expecting you mom?" Kara asked after Cat had left.

"No. Well I wasn't." Adam said. "She just dropped by to say goodbye for a few weeks. To be honest I think she may be getting bored, hence the trip to Nepal."

"What's in Nepal?" Kara asked. "Wait she's not climbing Everest is she?"

"No. She's going for safaris and yoga with a hint of self enlightenment. She said if it worked for Siddhartha Gautama it could work for her." He then paused and said. "I'm sorry about Mon-El. I mean I probably could have stopped him."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was only a matter of time before he saw Pretty Woman."

"What are you doing about him?" Adam asked.

"J'onn is talking to him."

"There is something else you should know." Adam confessed.

"What?"

"Well I suggested he might want to trying settling down. And maybe set his sights on someone better."

"Sound advice." Kara said not seeing what the problem was.

"I thought so. But then he said he didn't know anyone and as I had put you off limits there weren't many options. Only he then thought of Alex, but I said you'd kill him if he tried anything. Next he thought of Lena, but said she seemed high maintenance. Then he mentioned someone he often saw at the DEO. He mentioned you hang out with her so she must be okay."

"Who?" Kara asked getting a sinking feeling.

"I think he is going to hit on Maggie." Adam said.

"But she's gay and dating Alex."

"Don't think he knows that. I told him he wasn't her type and she was unavailable, but he seemed to view that as a challenge."

"Is it wrong part of me doesn't want to warn him?" Kara asked.

"Now you know how I felt in the bar." Adam said. "So how was your day?"

"Two new bad guys. Or maybe one new bad gang and one new player of unknown motives."

"What?" Adam asked.

"There was a gang tearing up the park that had weapons that worked on me."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just got a little winded. But I'm fine now. But as I was failing to fight them off this guy in a metal suit turns up and helps before disappearing."

"The Vigilante?" Adam asked.

"The who? Wait you know who this is?"

"Not really. But some of the guys at the centre were talking about a suited Vigilante patrolling the streets in some of the less desirable areas of the city. No one was sure if he was actually real or a scare tactic being used by some of the rival gangs."

"He's definitely real." Kara said. "Not sure about is motives though. I mean he wears a mask and hides in the shadows. That kind of implies he has something to hide. Plus his suit was lead lined."

"Which means he probably knows you can't see through it. So you have either worked with him or he is an enemy." Adam said. "Make sure you're careful out there."

"You too. It sounds like he works more in your part of the city." Kara pointed out.

"What about the guys with the guns? Did you get them?"

"No they escaped, we got one of the guns though." Kara said as there was a knock on the door. Confused Kara used her X-ray vision before asking. "What's she doing here?"

"Who?" Adam asked as Kara walked to the door. Not answering him she opened the door and greeted.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kara. Sorry to just drop in on you." Lena said before noticing Krypto. "Who's this? He's adorable." Lena smiled as Krypto walked up to the Luthor and sniffed her shoes.

"He's our dog." Kara said somewhat needlessly before exclaiming. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"It's nothing." Lena said. "Although it's kind of why I'm here. I was hoping you could contact Supergirl for me. There's a chance she's in danger."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"My car was attacked." Lena said. "They stole my key."

"Key to what?" Kara asked.

"Kind of everything. It allows access to my storage facilities, offices and labs. It should be worthless without the right passcode and biometrics, but they didn't seem to care, suggesting they may have found a way round it."

"What does that have to do with Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"They asked me where a compound was being kept. We use it for electronics, but I don't think they are planning on building calculators. They said a comment that implied Supergirl was their target."

"You go get Alex, I'll take Lena to hospital." Adam said.

"I'm fine." Lena said.

"No you're not." Kara said with more force than Lena was used to from the young reporter.

"Where exactly is the compound being kept?" Adam asked.

"I told them it was in the L-Corp Lab on the West of the city, but it is actually in the main building storage room A243. I wrote down the details for you." Lena said handing Kara a piece of paper stained with blood.

"I'll ask Hank to try and secure it. Take her to the hospital." Kara said. "I'll be back later."

-00-

"We have a problem." Kara said as she entered the DEO.

"I'm assuming different to Mon-El's career choices." J'onn said.

"Lena was robbed tonight. They stole her master key. She said they are after a compound that they want to use against me, well Supergirl me." She then handed J'onn the paper that Lena had given her. "The details are on there."

"I'll take a team to L-Corp and secure the compound. I'll also send a team to the L-Corp lab although they are probably long gone. You stay here. I don't want you placing yourself in danger." J'onn said handing the paper to Alex who frowned as she read it.

"This isn't good." She said. "I've just found this compound in the power unit of the gun we collected earlier. Which means they are probably trying to build replacements."

"Mr Schott work with Alex, see if you can come up with a way to neutralize the effects." J'onn said walking out of the command centre.

"Where's Lena now? I'll get Maggie to talk to her." Alex said.

"Adam took her to hospital." Kara explained. "I was going to head over, I can meet up with Maggie."

"How badly was she hurt?" Alex asked.

"She seemed okay, but her head was bleeding." Kara answered.

"Be careful out there." Alex said.

-00-

"You didn't have to stay or come." Lena said when she walked out of the examination room and saw Kara, Adam and Maggie.

"Technically I did. I needed a statement." Maggie said.

"Detective Sawyer isn't it?" Lena asked. "I recognise you from the news."

"It is." Maggie nodded before Lena looked at Kara and asked.

"Did you manage to secure the compound? Or at least warn Supergirl?"

"Yes and yes." Kara said.

"Thank goodness. My family has caused enough problems for the Kryptonians of this planet."

"But yet you store a compound that can hurt Supergirl?" Maggie said.

"Apparently so. Although I have no idea how. We use it for electronics." Lena said. "It has been used by my family's corporation for years, so I would have thought that if it was harmful to Supergirl, Lex would have used it on Superman by now."

Seeing Lena rub her temple Kara asked.

"Should you be standing?"

"Hmmm?" Lena asked confused. "Oh my injury, it was nothing. The doctors released me."

"So you are able to give a statement?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, but can we do this else where? I really hate hospitals."

"Sure." Maggie said. "It's probably best to keep you out of public places anyway. You have anywhere safe you can go?"

"I live and work in the same building." Lena pointed out.

"That'd be a no then." Maggie said.

"I was planning on staying at the Princess Grand." Lena said.

"Why there?"

"I've stayed there before."

"Best not to then. It is better to stay somewhere where no one will recognise you and to use a fake name. You could still be a target." Maggie said.

"What about The Rosewood?" Kara suggested.

"Why there?"

"Cat stayed there when Carter's nanny got the flu. They were discrete and it was a good hotel. I know the front desk manager so I could make arrangements."

-00-

"You mother has good tastes." Lena said to Adam as she entered the hotel suite and looked round the room.

"You'd expect anything less?"

"I suppose not. But I only really know her by reputation." Lena said heading to the minbar. "Would anyone else like a drink?" Seeing everyone shake their heads she commented. "They have soft drinks as well." Still not getting any takers she poured herself a generous measure of whiskey before sitting on the couch.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Maggie asked taking a seat opposite.

"I was driving to get some food when my tyre blew out."

"Anyone else with you?"

"Just me."

"Is that normal?" Maggie asked. "Most billionaires choose to have private security. And seeing who your brother is I would have thought you'd be a bigger target."

"I normally find it works the other way." Lena said. "Most people are scared of upsetting Lex. Besides last time I had a security detail they insisted on driving and no one drives my Viper except me."

"Okay, so your tyre blew, what happened then?" Maggie asked resisting the urge to ask what model Viper Lena had.

"I pulled to the side and got out to examine the damage. Someone then grabbed me and pushed my head onto the roof of my car and demanded that I handed over my master key. I pointed out it wouldn't do them any good but they didn't seem to care. One of his partners took my bag from the car and took out my master key. Then the one holding me asked where Galahad was stored"

"Galahad?" Maggie asked.

"A chemical compound made of Gallium, Lanthanum, Hydrogen and Adamantane. It is patented and Luthor Corp uses it for electronics."

"So Luthor Corp is the only source of the compound?"

"Officially yes, but there are plenty of illegal uses. Once the patent was issued the chemistry was open and some people have been copying it without a licence."

"You have a list of those people?" Maggie asked.

"I do of the ones we know of. But I doubt that scrapes the surface."

"If anyone can make it why steal it?" Maggie probed.

"It's expensive and some of the raw materials are hard to come by." Lena explained.

"Okay, so what happened then?"

"I gave them a false location, then I was then shoved to the ground and they ran off." Lena finished.

"Did you recognise any of them?"

"No."

"Any of their voices sound familiar?"

"No."

"But they knew about the key and the compound?"

"They did, but not where it was kept."

"So you don't think it was an inside job?" Maggie pressed.

"The fact we have the compound is obvious to anyone who follows our technology, papers and patents. Knowing about the key is something that could be seen from watching me."

"What did you do after they left?" Maggie asked.

"I went to find Kara."

"Why?"

"I needed to get a message to Supergirl, to warn her she may be a target."

"Why not phone?"

"It was smashed in the robbery. Am I a suspect of my own robbery?" Lena asked.

"I'm a cop. Everyone is a suspect." Maggie shrugged. "She believes you though." She added looking at Kara. "I'll go chase this up. You have a guard outside. And this is my card, call if you remember anything or think you are in danger."

"Thank you." Lena said taking the card.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kara asked once Maggie had gone.

"I have an armed guard outside my room and I am on the thirtieth floor. I'll be fine. You need to go. I have already disrupted your evening enough and I am sure your dog is missing you."

-00-

"The gang is back." Winn said the following day as he monitored his screens.

"Where?" Supergirl asked.

"Oh hey Supergirl, I did not see you there." Winn added as he turned to face her, avoiding Alex's glare at all costs.

"So where are they?" Supergirl asked.

"Who?" Winn asked trying to look innocent.

"The armed gang?"

"Armed gang? Oh you mean the guys with the guns. No idea. I was talking about the gang. You know Agents Cook and Reid and me. We're tight." He added gently hitting his chest. As Kara glanced over to Cook and Reid she noticed they looked as confused as she felt.

"You're lying." She accused.

"Me? No. Not to you." He said looking even more guilty.

"Alex told you not to say anything didn't she?" Supergirl asked looking from Winn to Alex and back again. Finally Alex sighed and said.

"It is not safe for you out there. They can hurt you and there is a good chance they work for CADMUS."

"I'll have backup." Supergirl said before walking up to Winn and asking. "Where are they?"

"The amusement park." He said. "NCPD are already on their way."

"Thank you." She said turning and leaving the DEO.

A few minutes later she arrived at the amusement park just in time to see a Ferris Wheel capsule detach and fall as it was hit by a blast. Not wasting anytime she flew downwards and caught the pod before gently resting it on the ground. Unfortunately that was all the time the gang needed to turn their weapons on her. Falling to the ground in pain she saw the people she had rescued run for cover leaving the pod unused. Crawling over to the pod she used it as cover before looking round at her options. Noticing that the gang were moving to flank her she knew she was running out of time.

Recovered from the effects of the weapon she took to the sky and flew towards another part of the park. She then flew down ripped a lamp post from the ground and flew back to the gang. She then circled the sky at speed so they couldn't figure out where she was exactly before swooping down behind one of the men and wrapping the lamp post round him, pinning his arms to his sides in the process so he couldn't fire. Not wasting time admiring her work she took off again to find another pole.

This time when she had returned the other members of the gang had adapted their tactics and stood with their backs to one another. She assumed in the hope that she wouldn't be able to restrain them all. However, that hope was misplaced and she quickly managed to wrap the pole round them. Only as she did so she realised there had been another tactic all along and the men had just been bait. Feeling the blast hit her she felt herself being pushed backwards. Collapsing to the ground she looked up to see a man approaching adjusting something on the weapon. Based on the loudness of the hum it was making, she assumed he was increasing the power. Moments later she was pinned to the ground in pain.

Just as she felt herself start to black out the pain stopped. Forcing her eyes open she saw the armoured Vigilante knock the man unconscious. As before the Vigilante turned to Supergirl as if to make sure she was okay before disappearing into the shadows.

-00-

"Are they talking yet?" J'onn asked when Alex returned to the DEO several hours later.

"Not a word. They are being transferred to a secure facility and the questioning will resume tomorrow."

"What about the Vigilante?" Kara asked.

"Guardian." Winn said.

"What?" Kara questioned looking over to her friend.

"The media are calling him Guardian." Winn said.

"Whoever he is, he's dangerous." Alex commented.

"He saved Kara." Winn pointed out.

"We don't know why. As far as we know the guys with the guns were his targets all along." Alex countered.

"He spends the evenings helping people." Winn argued.

"Why are you defending him?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I'm not. I just don't see why we always have to assume the worse."

"If he is on our side why hide his identity from me?" Kara asked.

"I've set up a task force to track him." J'onn said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Winn questioned.

"Our job is to save the Earth from hostile aliens." J'onn reminded Winn.

"Except he doesn't seem hostile and we don't know he's an alien."

"Which is why it is a joint task force with NCPD." J'onn said.

"We have a problem." Maggie said entering the control room.

"What?"

"Our perps just died."

"What do you mean died?" Kara asked.

"They all just dropped down dead." Maggie said. "One minute one was standing next to me being smug the next he dropped down dead."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But all our gang met a similar fate."

"Why? How?" Winn asked.

"No idea, but I would guess someone got to them. My boss has agreed to release one of the bodies to you guys for a PM."

"Thank you." J'onn said, wanting answers.

"If that's everything, I'm going to go. It's been a long day." Maggie said looking less confident than normal, as the effects of seeing someone die caught up with her.

"Of course." J'onn nodded before adding. "Time for you to go as well Alex."

"Thanks." Alex said before turning to Maggie and saying. "I'll just grab my bag."

"I'll be right here." Maggie smiled.

As Alex disappeared Kara asked. "You still coming tonight?"

"We are."

"I'll order the food in." Kara said leaving.

"All set?" Alex asked returning a minute later.

"I am." Maggie smiled before falling in step along side Alex and walking out of the control room only to be stopped by a man standing in front of her.

"Hello." Mon-El grinned. "You must be Detective Sawyer. I have head a lot about you."

"You have?" Maggie asked glancing at Alex who shrugged.

"I have. Kara said you are a detective. Perhaps you can tell me of this detecting you do. I could take you for a drink?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Maggie asked confused.

"I'm not hitting you." Mon-El said equally confused.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Maggie clarified patiently.

"Sounds like it." Alex said from her side. "Either that or drum up business."

"I am not playing the drums." Mon-El said, his normal swagger disappearing as his confusion grew.

"Oh is this Deuce Bigalow?" Maggie asked.

"It is." Alex said as Mon-El's confusion reached maximum.

"No I am Mike Matthews 4-9-8, 0-0, 3-1-4-5." He said. "I think I am missing something."

"Oh no, my Daxam friend, you are missing a lot more than just something. But I don't have time to explain. Kara can tomorrow." Alex said before taking hold of Maggie's hand and leading her out of the DEO.

-00-

"So Mon-El just hit on Maggie." Alex said entering Kara's apartment with Maggie a short while later.

"Oh right. I meant to mention that." Kara responded looking a little guilty.

"You didn't warn them?" Adam asked.

"Been a little busy." Kara said.

"What did you fail to mention?" Alex asked.

"That he may attempt to hit on Maggie." Kara said.

"I think we've covered that." Alex said. "But why?"

"He was trying to go for someone better than his usual acquaintances." Adam said after carefully considering his words.

"I'm not sure how to take that." Maggie confessed. "But on the bright side he didn't try to sell his services. Out of interest is that the normal career advice that gets handed out at the centre?"

"No. And I didn't tell him to sell his services to anyone. He got there all by himself."

"But you didn't stop him either." Kara pointed out just as there was a knock on the door. Turning Kara looked through the door and commented. "It's Lena."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"No idea." Kara said as she picked her glasses up off the side before opening the door.

"Hi. I'm sorry to keep dropping in on you." Lena said before noticing Alex and Maggie. "Especially as you have company. We meet again Detective."

"Ms Luthor." Maggie said. "Aren't you meant to be keeping a low profile?"

"I didn't think visiting a friend was high profile." Lena said before looking at Alex. "I feel like we've met before. We have, you're the FBI Agent. Am I interrupting some sort of crime busting convention?"

"This is my sister Alex." Kara said.

"Hmm, small world." Lena commented. "And fortuitous as it turns out."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I have just heard back from my security team. It turns out there was a theft using my card."

"What was taken?" Kara questioned.

"Meteorites." Lena said before adding, whilst looking from Alex to Maggie to Adam. "I can see what you are thinking and no, none of them had Kryptonite in. Not that Lex didn't test. During one of his extra obsessive phases he collected meteorites in the hope they contained Kryptonite. After he had tested them, the ones that didn't he put into storage."

"So why were they in National City?" Alex asked.

"Because I was donating them to the science museum. We were just finishing up the paperwork before they were transferred." She then turned back to Kara and said. "Anyway I just thought your friends might want to know. I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Do you want to stay?" Kara offered.

"Thank you, but no. I have work to do. But I haven't forgotten I still owe you both that dinner. Perhaps next week?" She suggested.

"I'd like that." Kara smiled.

"Goodnight then." Lena said before leaving the apartment.

Having shut the door Kara turned and looked at the three suspicious faces and asked. "Do you all have to assume the worse? Why is it so hard to believe she isn't trying to kill me, well Supergirl me." The question causing all three occupants to answer, almost simultaneously.

"She's a Luthor."

"You all live in a very dark world." Kara commented.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up next week.


	71. Loss

**A/N:** This chapter is a little more angsty than the rest of the story and although it is slightly out of kilter with the more upbeat tone of most of the story it does set up the next few chapters.

* * *

"Ms Luthor? What are you doing here?" Adam asked confused when Lena strolled into the Centre's gym.

"It's Lena." She corrected before pausing and waiting for him to acknowledge her request.

"Lena." He eventually said before asking again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I work here." Adam said. "Unless you have rapidly fallen on hard times I don't think that will be your reason."

"It's not." She smiled. "Although my visit is work related. I had no idea you worked here though. When Kara said you helped the disadvantaged and down on luck find jobs I assumed it was from the comfort of a corporate office."

"Nothing so glamourous." Adam said. "But I'm still confused by your presence." He added as two men in not quite fitting suits ran towards them.

"Ms Luthor." The elder of the two said slightly breathlessly. "We weren't expecting to see you for a few hours."

"Well, before I invest I like to look around and see who will actually be delivering."

"You're investing?" Adam asked surprised.

"I may be investing." Lena corrected.

"It was actually Adam's idea that you are here to discuss." The elder man said.

"Actually it was Detective Sawyer's idea, she should be here soon." Adam corrected. "I have to say I did not expect you to be interested in the project." He added looking at Lena, much to his boss' dismay.

"In case you hadn't noticed my family has not exactly been welcoming towards aliens. Maybe this will help undo some of the damage they caused." Lena explained as another figure entered the gymnasium.

"Ms Luthor?" Maggie greeted before throwing Adam a questioning glance.

"Detective." Lena smiled.

"I'm sorry do you all know each other?" The elder man asked.

"Yes." Lena said. "I am friends with Adam's fiancee, who is friends with Detective Sawyer."

"I see." The man said looking slightly confused before facing Maggie and saying. "I am Phil Anderson the manager and my associate Grant Collins."

"Pleasure." Maggie said shaking their hands before adding. "Thank you for actually considering this."

"Well Adam gave quite a compelling case." Phil Anderson explained.

"I would love to hear that." Lena commented. "But first I'd like a tour."

"Of course. This way." Phil said leading Lena out of the gym as Maggie once again looked at Adam who shrugged. Before Maggie could ask any questions Adam's phone rang. Glancing at it he silenced the call before following the others out of the gym.

As the tour progressed Adam's phone kept ringing. Each time he silenced it to a sharper look from his boss. Eventually, when the same number rang for a fifth time Adam said.

"Sorry I have to take this."

"Take your time." Lena smiled before Adam stepped away from the crowd. She then looked at Phil and asked. "Do you think the other users of the facilities will have any problems with the services being expanded to include aliens?"

"We have subtly asked and we don't think so." He said before noticing Lena frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." Lena said glancing at Adam who was as white as a sheet.

"Excuse me." Anderson said stepping over to Adam. After a minute Adam hurried away from him before Anderson returned to the group.

"I'm sorry, but Adam had to leave. Family emergency." The phrase causing Maggie to take out her phone.

"Hey? Everything okay?" Alex asked as she answered two rings later.

"Is Kara okay?" Maggie asked.

"She's fine." Alex said confused.

"You sure?" Maggie pressed.

"I'm looking right at her." Alex said.

"Tell her to go home and find Adam, something's happened." Maggie said.

-00-

"Adam?" Kara asked entering the apartment and seeing him sitting on the couch, seemingly in a trance. When she got no response she moved over to him and sat next to him repeating. "Adam." Once again she got no response and she gently took hold of his hand. "Adam? You're freezing. What's wrong?" This time the feeling of Kara's hand on his seemed to knock him out of his trance and he turned to look at Kara revealing distraught eyes. "Adam? What's wrong?" Kara repeated cupping his cheek.

"He's gone." Adam said softly.

"Who?"

"Dad." He croaked causing Kara to engulf him in a hug.

"How?"

"Heart attack." Adam said holding Kara tightly.

-00-

"You don't have to stay." Adam said when they landed close to his childhood home.

"Of course I do. I'm not going anywhere." Kara said holding his hand. "We're in this together."

"But what about your other responsibilities?"

"Don't worry about that. Right now you are all that matters." She said. Seeing Adam still looked doubtful she added as she took hold of his hand. "I'm staying."

"Okay." He said leading her towards the green frontdoor of a large house. As they reached the door he released Kara and pulled a set of keys from his pocket and with slightly trembling hands unlocked the door before stepping inside.

"Grandma?" Adam said as he entered his father's lounge and saw a familiar figure.

"Adam. I'm so glad you're here." The woman said standing and hugging him. When she released him she noticed Kara standing a couple of steps behind Adam and said. "You must be Kara. I've heard so much about you from both Adam and Michael."

"It's nice to meet you." Kara said not being able to think of anything better. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You and I both know that life goes on." Adam's grandmother said poignantly before looking back at Adam. "I'm so glad you made it back here so quickly. I've missed you. But you must be tired so I'll leave you in peace."

"You're not staying?" Adam asked.

"I prefer my own bed and I can see that you are in good hands. When you are feeling up to it, come by and see me tomorrow and we'll start going through what has to be done. Your uncle should arrive by mid morning." She then hugged Adam once more before smiling at Kara and leaving.

Seeing Kara's slightly bewildered expression Adam explained. "She's like the Alex of the family. Always does what needs to be done and worries about everyone apart from herself."

-00-

"Cat?" Kara said the following day when she opened the front door and saw her mentor standing on the other side. Not hiding her relief she asked. "You got the message?"

"If by message you mean your alien boss coming to find me personally then flying me back then yes. Where is he?"

"At his grandmother's."

"Why aren't you there?"

"He wanted to spend time with her and his uncle alone." Kara explained, not missing Cat's slightly raised eyebrow response.

"How is he?" Cat eventually asked.

"Not good. Shocked. Upset. Lost. I don't know how to help him."

"Kara, you have suffered more loss than anyone else on this planet. I have no doubt you can help him through this."

"Everything I do and say just seems to inconsequential and not enough. And I'm worried I'm crowding him."

"Just be there for him." Cat said. "Even if he tries to stop you."

-00-

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Adam asked when he entered the house and saw Cat and Kara talking.

"Where else would I be?" Cat asked standing and walking over to Adam before hugging him.

"Nepal?" Adam suggested.

"Well I've had enough enlightenment for one decade." Cat said as Kara silently slipped from the room. "And I missed you."

"I missed you too." Adam said.

"How are you?" Cat asked finally pulling away.

"Numb?" He replied, although it sounded like a question.

"I'm fairly sure that is normal." Cat said.

"I'm also feeling a little lost. There's just so much to do. I don't even know where to start. I mean I know grandma is sorting the short term things. But what about the house and his things and the will and -"

"Adam." Cat gently interrupted. "Right now none of that is important. But if you are worried your fiancee is exceptionally good at organising things." Cat reminded him. The comment causing Adam to frown slight resulting in Cat asking. "What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"You frowned when I suggested Kara helped."

"I didn't." Adam said. When Cat just stared at him he added. "I don't want her to. I mean I do, but I'm worried being round me like this is just going to remind her of everything she's lost."

"Kara will be fine. We both know she is a lot tougher than she appears. But you have to let her help you. Don't do this alone."

-00-

"Hi." Maggie said as she was escorted into the DEO command centre.

"Hey." Alex smiled. "Were we meeting?"

"No. I need a favour."

"Sure."

"I found these samples at my crime scene. Our lab came up with an unknown. I was hoping you guys might be able to turn the unknown into useful evidence."

"I'll take a look." Alex said taking the samples of Maggie just as Supergirl marched in to the control room.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked Supergirl.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"I thought you were in Opal City?" Maggie said confused.

"Why would I be in Opal City?" Supergirl asked before looking down at her body. Her body then morphed and she changed back into Hank Henshaw's form.

"I was not expecting that. But that was kinda sic." Maggie commented before asking. "So you fill in when she is busy?"

"This is the first time I have filled in. Previously when I have assumed her identity it has been to help keep her identity as Kara safe." Hank explained.

"How often have you done it?" Maggie probed.

"Not often." Hank shrugged.

"It's great that you do that. I was wondering if she ever got time off." Maggie said.

"It's nothing." Hank shrugged before adding as he walked off. "Besides I like the skirt."

"Was that a joke?" Maggie asked.

"Kara and I are still trying to figure that one out." Alex said.

"So any news from Kara or Adam?" Maggie questioned.

"Just a few brief texts." Alex shrugged. "Sounds like Adam is shutting himself off."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Adam asked when he entered his childhood bedroom and saw Kara reading his yearbook.

"Nothing." She said looking slightly guilty. "Fine, I got curious so was reading through your yearbook."

"Your inner Alex is coming out." Adam commented.

"Sorry."

"I meant that as a joke. You know you are welcome to go through all this stuff." Adam said as he sat next to her on the bed. "How come you're hiding up here?"

"I'm not hiding. I just thought you'd want some time with your mom." Kara said. "Where is she?"

"Cooking."

"Your mother cooks?"

"I keep telling you, you and Alex are the only two people not to cook." He said before picking up one of Kara's hands and absent mindedly stroking it.

"How are you doing? Do you want me to get you anything?" Kara asked feeling useless.

"No. I think I'm going to go for a run." He said standing.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Thanks but no. I need some time to process." Adam said before remembering his mother's words and offering. "But after dinner I'm going to start packing up the house. I'd like some company."

"Of course." Kara said hugging him. "Anything you need."

-00-

Once Adam had left Kara continued to snoop through his childhood room smiling at some of the photos she found. Her looking was interrupted by her super hearing picking up a faint sob from downstairs. Putting down the photo she rushed to the lounge asking.

"Cat? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cat said hastily wiping away a stray tear.

"I get that you may not want to talk to me about it, but I heard you cry." Kara pointed out.

"How many times did you abuse your super hearing to listen to private conversations in my office?" Cat asked, her tone slightly snappy.

"Not many." Kara said looking guilty. "But I did use it to hear Dirk Armstrong's plan." She pointed out. When Cat remained silent Kara offered. "Maybe I should go. I'll be upstairs if you want to talk." Just as she turned to leave Cat confessed.

"Seeing all of these pictures and certificates it just reminded me of how much of Adam's life I missed."

"You're here now and that's the important thing." Kara said.

"That can't make up for the time spent apart." Cat responded sadly before more confidently saying. "You shouldn't be wasting time checking on me. Adam needs you."

"Actually, he went for a run so if you want to talk I'm here."

"I'll be fine. But I need to get back to cooking. Something I have been led to believe you would not be helpful with."

"Probably not, unless you need food heated. I'm good at that." Kara offered.

-00-

"Can't sleep either?" Adam asked in the early hours of the morning when he entered the lounge and saw Cat still up.

"No." Cat replied before asking. "What in particular is keeping you up?"

"I guess I feel guilty for moving away. I mean I barely saw him over the last few months."

"He was away a lot for work." Cat reminded him before adding. "Your father and I may not have had the best relationship but I know he loved you and he wanted you to be happy." Cat said. "And I know he was proud of you. I am too." She said hugging him.

"Thanks." Adam said before pulling away. "So what is keeping you awake?"

"Jet lag." She lied before changing subjects. "Is everything ready for tomorrow, well today?"

"Yes. I think so. Grandma has been handling everything, she said she is single handedly keeping the funeral directors in business."

"She always was efficient and pragmatic." Cat recalled.

"You don't have to come to the funeral." Adam said. "I mean my grandmother, dad's mom, doesn't..."

"Like me?" Cat suggested. "I imagine she has never had anything nice to say about me and I can't blame her."

"If she sees you she'll tell you to you in person what she thinks of you."

"I know, we had a similar conversation twenty three years ago. But whatever she says will be deserved and can't be worse than my mother's opinion of me." Cat shrugged. "If you think me being there will detract from the funeral then I'll stay away. But if you want me there I think I can take whatever they throw at me."

"Thanks." Adam said before hugging his mother.

-00-

"Wow, you look terrible." Winn commented as Alex walked over to him.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"Has something happened to Kara?"

"No. Why?"

"You normally only look that bad after Kara has done something incredibly brave or stupid and you haven't slept in days."

"This time not Kara. It's Krypto."

"Is he ill?"

"No. Just misses Kara and Adam. He sits by the door and cries all night."

"Can't you give him a snack or a toy?"

"Tried and tried. At this rate Kara will return to a diabetic but spoilt dog." Alex explained.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tonight I'll sleep at Kara's. Maybe that will placate him. Although knowing my luck there will be an alien attack or Guardian will show up so sleep won't be an option anyway."

"Why can't you sleep if Guardian shows up?" Winn asked.

"Because we are trying to track him and stop him remember?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't. I mean he fights for good."

"You are being awfully defensive of him." Alex said.

"No I'm not. I just choose to look at the bright side. Oh is that the time I need to run." Winn replied before standing and walking off.

"Wait you know something." Alex said hurrying after him.

"Me? No. Of course I don't know anything. Well actually that's I lie, I know many things, but not about what you think I do."

"You're rambling." Alex said. "You do that when you're nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous you are chasing after me. I am having flashbacks of Cat Grant."

"What are you hiding?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

"That's the tic you get when you lie." Alex said grabbing hold of his arm and pushing him into the locker room.

"No tic. No lie, but you are acting kinda crazy right now." Winn said backing himself into a locker.

"You know who he is don't you." Alex accused.

"No." Winn said his voice becoming squeaky.

"You see this?" Alex said holding up her index finger. When Winn nervously nodded Alex went on. "I know six incredibly painful ways to use it to get you to tell me who Guardian is. As respect for Kara I'd rather not, but if needs must." She said moving the finger closer to Winn.

"It's James. It's James." He confessed. "Please don't hurt me."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked, eyes wide, her voice a mix of anger and surprise. Before Winn could answer the locker room door opened and Agent walked in. Alex immediately turned to him and barked.

"Go."

Knowing better than to argue the Agent hurried out before Alex turned her attention back to Winn.

"What were you two thinking? No wait, I know. You weren't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing. You are going to tell Kara."

"No. It isn't my secret to tell. Besides she has enough on her plate at the moment." Winn said nervously.

"After she gets back from Opal City you have one week to tell her or I will." Alex warned before storming out of the locker room.

-00-

Following the funeral service Kara found herself being interrogated by various different relatives of Adam. When she finally freed herself she looked around wondering where Adam had gone. Finally spotting him by a tree she walked over to him. Before she had a chance to speak he apologised.

"Sorry for leaving you with the hoard."

"It's okay. Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not. I'm observing. I was worried that a fight may break out." Adam said watching his mother and grandmother.

"Want me to tell you what they're saying?" Kara offered.

"Yes. No. Yes. Maybe just the general gist." He said as Kara concentrated on the conversation. After a moment she said.

"Cold but polite."

"So no war?"

"No war." Kara agreed.

"That's good I guess."

"Is that the only reason you are hiding back here?" Kara probed.

"No I don't really want to talk to any of them." Adam confessed as he glanced at the other members of the congregation.

"Then don't. Leave. I can cover for you."

"Actually I'd prefer it if you came with me."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure." He said taking her hand.

-00-

"I just can't believe he's gone." Adam confessed as he lay on the couch a few hours later, his head resting in Kara's lap. "I keep expecting him to walk through the door complaining about last night's game. Half the time I think I do see him. I think I may be cracking up."

"When I first arrived on Earth I saw my parents everywhere." Kara confessed.

"Was it comforting?" Adam asked.

"No. It reminded me of what I lost. If anything it made me feel alone. There was this one night when I was lying in bed looking at the stars and the loneliness just consumed me. I started to cry and Eliza came to see me. She ignored my yelling at her to get out."

"You yelled at Eliza?" Adam asked.

"I did." Kara said smiling.

"I never believed Alex when she said you went through a stroppy teenage phase." Adam confessed. "I guess I owe her an apology."

"I may have gone through a petulant teenage phase. Or as Alex called it being a brat." Kara said stroking Adam's head.

"So what happened when Eliza ignored you?"

"She told me my parents would want me to be loved and nothing could replace them and that they were part of who I am. Then she hugged me and for the first time I let her. And after that I didn't feel so alone anymore." Kara said. "Soon Eliza encouraged me to talk about them. But to start with it hurt so much to talk about them, to remember them. I just wanted to forget. Then one day I did forget. I woke up and I couldn't remember what my mother sounded like. I became hysterical and had a panic attack. Eliza and Jeremiah had gone out leaving Alex in charge and I really freaked her out. But she talked me through it and we connected. After that we grew closer and then one day I felt happy. But then I remembered my parents were dead and I felt so guilty. I mean how could I have fun when they and everyone else from my planet was dead?"

"What happened then?" Adam asked.

"I ran off somewhere and Alex found me. Made me tell her what was wrong and then told me I was an idiot. And unless Kryptonians were sadists they would want me to be happy." She said smiling softly as she remembered Alex's rebuke. "After that I think I became less self absorbed and started to care more about the others than my own feelings. I was scared about losing anyone else and that kind of shaped how I acted. I felt guilty talking about my parents. Don't get me wrong Eliza and Jeremiah encouraged me to talk about them, but I just felt like I was monopolising the conversation and that they'd get bored of me. So I stopped. Only Alex noticed and kept asking questions, forcing me to talk."

"Did it help?" Adam asked.

"I think so. Probably best to avoid the strops and panic attacks though." She said. "But whenever you're ready I want to listen."

"I know. I just need a little time." He replied as the lounge door opened.

"There are better places to hide if you are trying to avoid everyone." Cat said.

"I'm not avoiding everyone, well not anymore." Adam said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cat offered.

"No. Stay." Adam asked. "So how upset is everyone with me for leaving?"

"Most understood. And those who didn't blamed me." Cat shrugged as she sat down opposite them.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Cat said. "So where did you disappear to? I'm assuming you weren't here all afternoon?"

"No. I took Kara to see some of the places dad and I used to hang out. Then we ended up here." He then sat up and looked at Kara.

"So I have a favour to ask."

"Anything." Kara said.

"How long do you think it would take to box everything up?"

"Everything? Like the whole house?" Kara asked. When Adam nodded she replied. "An hour or two."

"Do you think you can do that tonight?"

"Sure. But don't you want to go through everything?" Kara asked.

"No. Not yet. Right now I think I want to go home. There are too many memories here. Too much time to think."

Concerned Kara glanced at Cat who subtly nodded before saying to Adam.

"I can have my jet here tomorrow."

-00-

"Hey." Alex said when Kara and Adam stepped through the front door. Her welcome though was drowned out by Krypto excitedly barking as he jumped up at them seeking attention.

"Hi." Adam replied moments before Alex hugged him and asked.

"You okay?"

"I will be." He said returning the hug,

"If you need anything, ask." Alex said pulling away.

"Thanks." Adam nodded before Kara asked.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Your demon dog preferred staying here." Alex said. "So I could either move in here or get no sleep and upset all my neighbours."

"What do you mean demon dog?" Kara asked as she picked up Krypto who was innocence personified.

"Don't you try that, we both know you were a disobedient pain." Alex said glaring at Krypto who seemed to look even more innocent.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked Alex.

"I'm fine. But I need sleep, so I'll leave you two with the beast."

"Just ignore grumpy auntie Alex." Kara said kissing the top of Krypto's head as Alex shook her head in despair and left. Once the door was shut Kara put Krypto on the floor and asked Adam.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I think I'll just watch TV for a bit." He said sitting down on the couch moments before Krypto jumped onto his lap.

"You've not eaten since breakfast." Kara gently reminded him.

"Yeah, travelling always puts me off food." He shrugged. "But you should eat."

"I'm okay." Kara said sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter (where Kara is captured by CADMUS) up next week.


	72. Cadmus

**A/N:** As mentioned previously this one will be a Cadmus chapter, loosely based on 'The Darkest Place'. The chapter where Kara gets ill will be in 2-3 chapters time.

* * *

"Kara, what a pleasant surprise." Lena greeted when Kara stepped into her office.

"This time it is for work I'm afraid." Kara said looking a little guilty.

"Intriguing. What is it you'd like to know?"

"My boss wants me to write a piece on the new alien integration project that you are funding."

"Wouldn't Adam be a better person to ask? I mean he is the one who will be doing the hard work."

"I think the public, or at least my boss, is more interested in the Luthor angle."

"As in they want to know if it is an elaborate trap or a way to buy redemption?" Lena asked.

"Something like that." Kara said looking awkward.

"You really need to stop looking guilty for doing your job, it can't be healthy." Lena smiled before adding. "My decision was purely a business one. But before we get to that, how is Adam?"

"Okay I guess, still shocked. But your investment has given him something to concentrate on so I think it's helping."

"That's good." Lena said as her office door opened a woman marched in.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked coldly.

"Do I need an excuse?" The woman questioned.

"Yes." Lena said bluntly before turning to Kara. "I'm sorry. Can we continue this tomorrow? Perhaps over lunch?"

"Of course." Kara smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added before leaving all too aware that the newcomer was glaring at her.

-00-

"Is it a human thing or a being round me thing?" Kara asked the next morning as she walked up to Alex and Maggie at Noonan's.

"Is what a human thing?" Alex asked.

"I mean you did it after Jeremiah and Adam is doing it now." Kara went on seemingly ignoring Alex and Maggie.

"I did what and what is Adam doing?" Alex asked confused.

"You submerged yourself in school work and Adam is burying himself with work."

"Focusing on something other than reality made it easier." Alex shrugged. "Besides you became obsessed with birds."

"We didn't have them back home. But focusing is one thing, immersing is another. He may as well move into the Centre. I'm worried he is going to burn out."

"Want me to talk to him?" Alex asked.

"I don't think it would do any good."

"Why?"

"He's shut himself off."

"I always find alcohol helps." Alex said. Seeing Kara's frown she added. "Look I get a free pass for mom's visits and I missed out at Christmas because of the painkillers so I'm owed a night out. I might as well use it on Adam."

"That does not sound like a good plan." Kara said.

"I'm with Alex." Maggie said. "It might help." She then looked at Alex. "And you really need to take a break, you are working way too hard. I just regret that I'll be on a stakeout and will miss it."

"So two against one then. We go with my plan." Alex said.

"I really don't think that is how this works." Kara protested as her phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Alex asked when she saw Kara's frown deepen as she read a message on her phone.

"Just Snapper. I need to rewrite my last article, get my interview with Lena done and then submit a new one on why the sewer system is unfit for purpose."

"Do you have to see the evidence first hand?" Maggie asked.

"I really hope not." Kara sighed as she stood and picked up her jacket. "I have to go. In the hope there are no emergencies and you don't need me please don't do anything stupid tonight."

"I'll bring him back in one piece." Alex promised as Kara hurried off.

-00-

As Kara left her meeting with Snapper already feeling stressed she heard a painful noise in her ear moments before a voice said.

"Hello Kryptonian."

Hurrying to the fire escape Kara said. "Cadmus?"

"Got it in one. You are much brighter than your looks imply. It might make the next few days more interesting."

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"To invite you over."

"You're insane."

"Not at all. I am just inviting you to the party, unless you don't want to see your Daxamite friend again. So come to me Supergirl. But if you tell anyone he dies and if you don't come, he dies."

-00-

When Kara landed in front of the building she had been directed to she asked. "Could they have found anywhere creepier?"

Trying to push her unease to one side she entered the building, unsurprised when the door creaked. Moving through the corridors of the abandoned hospital she was surprised when a familiar face stepped into the corridor in front of her.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?"

Her answer was to be punched painfully into a wall.

"J'onn?" She asked confused as she got to her feet. On seeing the cold, ruthless glint in the man's eyes though she guessed.

"Henshaw?"

"I was. Until I was saved by Cadmus. Now I am Cyborg Superman." With that he charged at her unleashing blow after blow.

-00-

As Alex stared down at her screen she didn't register the new arrival in her lab. It wasn't until her screen went dark that she figured out someone else was in the lab.

"Hey!" She protested.

"You can thank me later." Maggie smiled as she held the power cord in her hand.

"Thank you for what?" Alex asked.

"Giving you enough time to go home and get changed before you hit the town with Adam."

"It'll take all of ten minutes to get changed."

"So perfect timing." Maggie said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked glancing at her watch. "Wait, it's after five? Seriously?"

"What time did you think it was?" Maggie asked.

"Eleven-ish."

"Which means you skipped lunch again." Maggie guessed. "So you actually need thirty minutes to get ready so you can eat before you go."

"Where has the day gone? I am so behind." Alex said running a hand through her hair.

"What you are is late, and so am I." Maggie said taking Alex's hand and pulling her to her feet.

-00-

"Mon-El?" Kara asked groggily.

"Hey." He smiled. "I was starting to get worried. You've been out a while. Are you okay?"

"I hate being on the other side of the thumped scenario." Kara complained as she sat up. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Mon-El said.

"How did they get you."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Sure I will."

"I was trying to help someone. Turns out it was a set up. And Kara, J'onn is here."

"That's not J'onn. It's Hank Henshaw, the human J'onn replaced. Only he has been enhanced somehow."

"Tricked twice in a few hours." Mon-El said ruefully.

"But you're not hurt?" Kara asked as she stood up.

"No."

"So why are you still locked away?" She asked trying to break the bars of the cell.

"It's Nth metal from Thanagar. The bars are unbreakable."

"That's just great." Kara said giving up trying to get out. "Have they told you anything?"

"No, they are not very talky."

"Chatty." Kara corrected.

"Do you know where we are?"

"I do, it is a Cadmus facility."

"Cadmus?" Mon-El asked.

"An organisation hellbent on wiping aliens like us off the Earth."

"That doesn't sound good." Mon-El said. "Does that make me their first contender?"

"No. They kidnapped you to get to me. Sorry."

-00-

"Hey Alex. Kara's not back yet." Adam said when he opened the door.

"That's okay I'm not here for her."

"You're not?" Adam asked.

"No. Here for you. Kara didn't tell you?" Alex guessed.

"Tell me what?" Adam asked.

"I'm taking you out."

"Out where?"

"Just out. Apparently we both need a break from work and to get drunk."

"Kara told you to get drunk?" Adam asked, his suspicion obvious.

"More I offered and she didn't object."

"I appreciate the offer, I think, but I'm fine."

"No you're not and I get that I really do. But you not being alright is making Kara worry, which makes me worry. So you and I will go out and get a few drinks, talk if you want or not if you don't. We both know you're not winning this argument so you might as well accept it."

-00-

"Supergirl, or should I say Kara Zor-El, or do you prefer Danvers? Welcome." A woman said entering the room with the cells. As Kara looked round she instantly recognised her.

"You were in Lena's office. Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I have more right to be there than you."

"Lena's my friend." Kara said.

"How deluded. But seeing you there forced my hand somewhat." Lilian said. "You see I was happy to let things run to my schedule, but then I saw you with Lena. Your cousin has destroyed my darling son with fake offers of friendship. I won't let you destroy the last of the Luthors."

"Your Lena's mother. Lilian Luthor." Kara said. "Does Lena know what you do for Cadmus, who you really are?"

"Does she know who you really are?" Lilian countered. "I mean you claimed she was your friend, but does she know that you are the cousin of the monster that destroyed her brother?" Seeing guilt flash in Kara's eyes she smugly added. "I didn't think so."

"What do you want?" Kara asked, changing topics. "And why take Mon-El?"

"Simple, I want you. And I would have taken that sap of a boyfriend, I am sure there is nothing you wouldn't do for him, but them I realised that this specimen is actually from your sister planet and well that just opens up the possibilities doesn't it?" Lilian said pacing around the outside of the cell.

"What do you want?" Supergirl repeated.

"Do you know who Cadmus was?" Lilian asked.

"The first king of Thebes." Supergirl replied surprising Lilian.

"I'm mildly impressed with your knowledge of Greek mythology." Lilian commented. "But as well as being the first king of Thebes, Cadmus, a true Greek hero, was famous for killing monsters. Monsters like you. Like him, our goal is equally simple to purge this world of the alien vermin and seeing you hold yourself up as a welcome beacon to all those undesirables I may as well start with you and in doing so I will save the last of my family from alien corruption. And you are going to help me."

"You're delusional." Kara said.

"Not at all." Lilian smiled. "But the real irony of this, is for you to really help me I need you to become more human, or should I say mortal. Fortunately I know from your fight with Red Tornado that taking away your god like powers is relatively simple. All you need to do is expend your heat vision fast enough to deplete your cells of solar radiation. And this helmet will allow you to do just that without destroying this facility." She said pointing at a helmet that one of the guards was carrying.

"Wait, you want me to Solar Flare? That's never going to happen."

"Oh it will. because I hold the power." Lilian said taking out a pistol from her lab coat pocket.

"What is that a Kryptonite gun?" Supergirl asked.

"No. Nothing so elaborate. It is just a regular gun with regular lead bullets."

"They can't hurt me." Supergirl pointed out.

"Not physically." Lilian agreed before pointing to Mon-El. "But he has a rather bad lead allergy doesn't he? I wonder how many bullets your friend can handle before he dies?" Lilian asked before shooting Mon-El in the leg.

"No." Kara cried as Mon-El writhed in pain on the floor.

"I also wonder how many times you can watch people die before you break. Deplete your cells and he lives, else I'll kill him." Lilian said aiming the gun at Mon-El again.

"No. Okay, Okay. I'll do it. Stop!" Kara pleaded.

"No." Mon-El grimaced. "Don't."

"I'm not going to let you die." Kara said resolutely before looking at Lilian. "Give me the helmet"

"How touching." Lilian said as guards opened Kara's cell and handed her the helmet. As she reluctantly put it on Lilian said. "Anytime."

Taking a deep breath Kara directed her heat vision into the helmet, screaming with effort until she felt herself void of all energy and she collapsed to her knees.

"Bring her." Lilian directed causing the guard to each grab an arm and haul her to her feet before dragging her to Lilian. When they reached her, the elder Luthor hit Kara, drawing blood. "Perfect. It looks like we are ready."

Before Kara could ask what they were ready for she was dragged by the two guards out of the cell room down a dimly lit corridor. Without her powers and without any control over the situation Kara felt her panic rise. After what felt like an eternity they entered a room that resembled a laboratory. Before she could consider what that meant she was roughly lifted onto a table and tied down.

"I wonder what Kryptonite will do to you when you have no powers." Lilian mused as Kara lay chained to the table. "Do you think its effects will be enhanced as you are so weak or due to the different way your cells are powered it would actually have no effect? No comment? Not to worry, we will figure it out together." Seeing the fear in Kara's eyes brought a smile to Lilian's face. "But first I need to take something from you. Actually I need to take rather a lot from you. And you in this state will make it oh so easy. But lets not get ahead of ourselves. First I need your blood." She said sticking a needle deep in Kara's vein.

"Why?" Kara asked helpless to do anything but watch her blood flow.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about my plans for you after I have all the blood I need. But for now let's see how much blood a Kryptonian can give."

-00-

As Alex cracked her eyes open she immediately became aware of a splitting headache and pain in her back. Shutting her eyes again she groaned just as she felt something warm and wet on her face. Opening her eyes she found herself looking at Krypto who was licking her cheek.

"Why are you in my apartment?" She croaked before realising she was in Kara's.

"Morning." Adam said stumbling into the lounge.

"Wow, you look like crap." Alex commented.

"Look in the mirror." Adam countered before noticing how late it was. "I'm so late."

"Me too." Alex said looking at her own watch. "Why didn't Kara wake us?"

"Punishment? Or she tried and failed." Adam suggested. "What did you do to me last night? I have no memory after Club Zero."

"After that we went to the ice bar and then I can't remember. How did we even get back here?"

"Kara?" Adam asked.

"Let's hope not or she will be really ticked with me all day." Alex said. "I've got to go."

-00-

When Kara woke on the cold hard surface of the cell floor she looked round and saw Mon-El looking at her concerned.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Me? You're the one who was taken."

"Yeah well, you were shot." She said before fully realising what that meant. "Oh my god, you were shot. Are you okay?" She asked sitting up too fast and feeling dizzy.

"What did they do to you?" Mon-El asked concerned.

"They took my blood."

"Like a vampire?"

"Only without the teeth and from my arm." She said looking at the limb in question.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said.

"What else did they do?"

"Nothing. I think. I think I passed out." She said feeling vulnerable.

-00-

"Adam, hi." Lena said as she walked into the Centre.

"Hi." Adam said looking up trying to ignore his throbbing head. "Were we expecting you? I thought the kick off meeting wasn't until next month."

"It's not. I'm not here about the project."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm worried about Kara. She was meant to meet me for lunch yesterday and she hasn't returned any of my calls, which is unlike her." Her words causing instant panic to set in with Adam.

"When was the last time you heard from her?" He asked.

"A couple of days ago." Lena said. "From your expression you don't know where she is either."

"No, I've been concentrating on my work here and then last night I went out with Alex...I need to ring her. Excuse me." He said rushing out of his office.

"Alex, it's Adam. Have you seen Kara?" He questioned the second Alex answered her phone.

"Not since yesterday. Why?" Alex asked, her tone indicating she was slightly distracted.

"She didn't show up for lunch with Lena yesterday and isn't answering her phone."

"When did you last see her?" Alex asked her attention now fully on the conversation.

"Yesterday morning." He confessed sounding guilty. "Just before she left to meet you and Maggie."

"We met up." Alex confirmed. "But I've not heard from her since. Snapper was giving her a hard time and it sounded like she was swamped. I'll get Winn on it. I'll call when we have something."

-00-

"You dislike my kind and I have not exactly earned your affections. Yet you flew into this trap and then you deliberately lost your powers to save me. I don't understand why." Mon-El said.

"I know you don't." Kara said as she rested her head against one of the bars.

"That's not exactly an answer." Mon-El complained. "So why did you do it?"

"It was the right thing to do." Kara said.

"Thank you." Mon-El replied gratefully.

"But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"If I don't make it out of here I need you to tell Adam I love him. And I need you to tell Alex to live her life the way she wants to and that I wasn't scared."

"Well if I don't make it out of here you can tell everyone that I was scared out of my mind." Mon-El joked causing Kara to give a chuckle. "But if I don't make it out of here I'm okay with that. I didn't deserve to survive Daxam. It makes no sense. Why me? If I die maybe I deserve it."

"You don't deserve to die. You deserve to survive. You owe it to your prince, who saw your worth, to live."

"Kara, about Daxam, there's something I have to tell you." Mon-El started only to be interrupted by a hooded figure approach.

"Come with me." The newcomer said.

"Who are you?" Kara asked standing to face the potential threat as the cell door was unlocked.

"Kara, it's me." The figure said removing the hood. "Jeremiah."

"No, I don't believe it." Kara said doubting her eyes.

"It's me. But we have to go." Jeremiah pressed opening Mon-El's cell.

Still in disbelief Kara left her cell just as Mon-El tried to stand and ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Mon-El!" She exclaimed moving to his side.

"It's lead poisoning. I have to take the bullet out now or it will spread too far to stop. I'll need your help." Jeremiah said as he helped Mon-El lie down. "I'll be right back." He added before quickly disappearing.

"You...you know….him?" Mon-El gasped.

"He's my foster father, Alex's father."

"Is he a doctor? Because … it...it sounded like ...he ..he wants to op...operate."

"We can trust him." Kara said as Jeremiah came back in with a small bag which he opened and extracted a scalpel and tweezers.

"This will hurt." Jeremiah warned Mon-El as Kara said.

"We should have found you before now."

"That doesn't matter now." Jeremiah said focusing on Mon-El's leg. "You were off saving the world. I am so proud of who you've become."

"I couldn't have done it without Alex, when she sees you….she's had to be so strong, she took over everything."

"She was always to strong for her own good." Jeremiah said as he pulled the bullet out of Mon-El's leg.

"Tha...thank you." Mon-El panted just as an alarm sounded.

"We have to go." Jeremiah said quickly wrapping a dressing round the open wound before helping Mon-El to his feet. "This way." He instructed as he led the alien pair through some dark corridors. "Through here." He said encouraging them through an iron gate, which he shut behind them with him still on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked in dismay.

"You need to follow this hallway. Once you go up the steps there will be an escape."

"I'm not leaving you. Not now." Kara said. "I can't lose you again."

"I'll be fine. You have to go."

"If I leave you here Alex will never forgive me."

"If you don't leave there will be no one to forgive."

"I love you." Kara said on the brink of tears.

"I love you too. Now go." Jeremiah said as raised voices approached.

Reluctantly Kara turned and helped Mon-El down the corridor.

-00-

"Anything?" Adam asked when Alex finally answered her phone.

"Nothing. No one has seen her since yesterday morning. Mon-El is also missing." Alex said. "Maggie is getting the cops to help with the search as well."

"I'm going to go to that bar Mon-El hangs out and see if anyone knows anything." Adam said.

"Be careful. They don't take kindly to humans interrogating them."

"I will. Please tell me the second you hear something."

"Of course."

-00-

As Kara helped Mon-El limp up the concrete steps towards freedom he asked.

"Not that I don't like the thought of escaping. But what do we do when we break out? I mean you don't have powers, I can't walk and I assume they took your communicator."

"They did." Kara said. "But we'll figure it out. Right now though we need to work on not getting caught again." She added just as she caught sight of a door. "I think this is it." She said approaching the exit.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Mon-El asked. "This place has tricked me already."

"We can trust Jeremiah." Kara said opening the door and feeling the fresh air hit her. "But we do need to move." She said looking round hoping to see something she could use for escape.

"Can you pilot one of the metal pods?" Mon-El asked.

"Metal pods? You mean cars?" Kara asked confused. Seeing Mon-El look equally confused she pointed at a car and asked. "One of those?"

"Yes." Mon-El said.

"I can, but we don't have one."

"There are plenty over there." Mon-El pointed out.

"You want me to steal a car?" Kara asked.

"They just stole your blood." Mon-El pointed out. "And I think I may be bleeding to death. And they want to kill us."

"All good points." Kara said as she walked over to one black SUV. "But I have no idea how to hot wire a car."

"Hot wire? We need to burn the circuits?" Mon-El asked.

"No, never mind." Kara said trying a door. When it opened and she saw the keys in the ignition she said whilst helping Mon-El into the vehicle. "Well that's a plus side of escaping from a demonic organisation, they clearly think no one would be stupid enough to steal their cars."

With Mon-El inside she hurried round to the driver's side and jumped in before starting the engine. Seeing two Cadmus operatives run out of the same door they had left through Kara pressed down on the accelerator and drove straight through the gates at the front of the property that the derelict hospital sat in.

"I thought you said you knew how to pilot this pod." Mon-El said gripping the seat.

"Stop backseat driving." Kara complained as she pulled out onto a road and drove as fast as she dared back towards the DEO.

-00-

As Kara brought the SUV to an abrupt halt outside the DEO entrance she jumped out of the door and hurried round to the passenger side before helping Mon-El out. She had only made it a few steps when she was surrounded by DEO agents helping the pair to the infirmary."

"Kara?" Alex called as she ran towards the crowd.

"Alex! You have to go. He was there. Alive. He helped us." Kara said as she hugged her sister.

"Who?" Alex asked confused.

"Jeremiah." Kara said. "I'm sorry I wanted him to come but he wouldn't."

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

-00-

"Kara!" Adam exclaimed rushing into the infirmary, completely ignoring Mon-El on the adjacent bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Your face?" He said noticing her bruised jaw and swollen lip.

"It's nothing."

"You've lost your powers. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked carefully looking at her.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"I'm so sorry." He said hugging her.

"For what?" Kara asked confused as she hugged him back.

"I didn't even realise you were gone for a day." Adam said.

"That's not your fault. Besides no one noticed I was gone."

"Actually Lena did." Adam said looking guilty. "After you missed lunch with her and didn't return her calls she came to find me. I should have trusted you when you said she was a good guy. I'm sorry." He apologised hugging her again.

"Adam you have nothing to apologise for."

"Yes I do. I have been so caught up in my own problems I've ignored you and shut you out and then I didn't even notice you had been kidnapped."

"Technically I wasn't kidnapped." Kara admitted before quickly moving on. "You needed time and apparently working unhealthy hours was your version of therapy."

"Well that's changing. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said pulling out of the hug and looking carefully at Kara. "What happened?"

"They made me solar flare then took some of my blood."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We got out of there before they told me."

"What else happened?" Adam asked sensing Kara was holding something back.

"Nothing."

"Kara, we both know you can't lie."

"It's just that the woman who held us was Lena's mother."

"Are you going to tell her?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Kara confessed chewing her lip before wincing as she touched the broken part.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Adam asked.

"Jeremiah was there."

"Jeremiah? Your foster dad? I thought he was dead?" Adam asked confused.

"Apparently he has been being held by Cadmus."

"That's great. Isn't it?"

"He helped free us. But stayed back to buy us time. If Alex gets there and he's gone or they've killed him she's going to hate me."

"No she won't." Adam said hugging her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." He said kissing her head.

-00-

"Did you find him?" Kara asked the second she saw Alex enter the infirmary.

"No, the whole place had been cleared out."

"I shouldn't have left him. I'm sorry." Kara said getting off the solar emitter bed and walking towards Alex as Adam gave them some space.

"Kara, if you stayed they may have killed you. Do you really think I want that?" Alex asked hugging her.

"I think you want your dad back." Kara said.

"I do, but not at your expense." Alex said.

"I should have saved him. I shouldn't have left." Kara said still plagued by guilt.

"Kara, I now _know_ he's alive." Alex said. "That's more than I did a few hours ago."

"I'm going to find him again." Kara promised.

" _We're_ going to find him and _we're_ going to do that without you walking into a Cadmus trap." J'onn said entering the room.

"What do you mean walking into a Cadmus trap?" Adam asked. "Wait you knew you were walking into a trap?"

"Maybe." Kara said looking guilty.

"Why would you do that? Why did you let her?" Adam asked turning from Kara to J'onn.

"He didn't know. I had no choice. I was told they would kill Mon-El if I told anyone." She said.

"We'll be reviewing your decision making when you are recovered." J'onn warned earning an approving nod from Adam and Alex.

-00-

"Kara!" Lena smiled when she saw the young journalist enter her office the following day. But on seeing her bruised jaw and swollen lip she asked. "What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story." Kara said.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I wanted to thank you for raising the alarm."

"There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just sorry I didn't do it earlier. I hadn't realised how consumed Adam was getting in his work. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look it. You look worried."

"I need to talk to you about something." Kara said.

"Of course." Seeing how hesitant Kara was looking Lena said. "You can tell or ask me anything."

"I'm worried I can't. I'm worried that when I say what I need to say I can never go back and you may not view me as a friend anymore."

"Now I'm a little worried." Lena said leaning back.

"If you could be told the truth about something would you want to know, even if that truth was painful?" Kara asked.

"Painful truths are nothing new to be so why would I hide from them now."

"Please try not to hold me accountable." Kara asked. "Actually just don't shoot the messenger."

"Okay." Lena said staring intently at Kara.

"Have you heard of Cadmus?" Kara asked.

"Are you asking me as a reporter or a friend?" Lena countered.

"A friend."

"Yes I've heard of them. Rumour had it they were behind the supply of weapons that affected Supergirl. Why do you ask?"

"They were who took me."

"Why would they take you?" Lena said her eyes going back to Kara's facial wounds.

"My link to Supergirl." Kara said, trying not to lie. "There was a woman there who was in charge. She was the same woman who came into your office last time I was here."

"That woman is my mother."

"I know. She told me." Kara said.

"You are saying that my mother is what? Running an organisation hellbent on killing aliens?" Lena asked the hurt evident in her eyes. "I thought you were different. I thought you could see beyond my name. But you're just the same, this isn't about my mother, this is you accusing me of being involved too."

"No. Lena, I don't believe you are involved in Cadmus. I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I came here to warn you that your mother may not be who you think she is." Kara said looking upset. "I never wanted to hurt you. I shouldn't have told you." She added as she stood up and walked to the door. Just as she got there Lena called.

"Kara, wait." In response Kara stopped but she didn't turn round causing Lena to add. "Please come back over here. I didn't mean to snap. It is just my family is a sensitive topic for me and usually involves accusations from those around me. I guess I still find it hard to believe anyone doesn't assume the worse of me."

"Lena I know you are a good person. And the last thing I wanted to do was to upset you. I just wanted to warn you."

"I appreciate your honesty." Lena said. "But I have a meeting so perhaps we can pick this up another time."

"Of course." Kara said turning back to the door, knowing that Lena needed time.

-00-

"What's all this?" Kara asked when she returned home that evening and saw pizza boxes and takeout bags.

"Dinner. Potstickers and pizza. A horrible combination. But it makes you happy."

"It does. But what happened to your strange dislike of them?"

"I just want to do something special for you." Adam said. "I have been so wrapped up in losing my dad I lost focus on what really matters, you."

"Adam, you need to grieve. And however you want to go about that is fine. I will always be there for you when you want me though."

"Except you may not be. Cadmus could have killed you. I could have lost you." He said, the torment in his eyes obvious.

"I was always going to escape because I have you to come back to." Kara said hugging him.

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she entered the training room where Alex was destroying a punchbag.

"Great."

"Your training buddy says different." Maggie commented looking at the punchbag which Alex continued to pound. "I thought you'd be happy. I mean your dad is alive."

"I am." Alex said stopping and turning to face Maggie. "I mean I thought he was dead. Then I hoped he was still alive, but part of me just assumed he wasn't or if he was he would be changed. But Kara said he was the same. I could actually get my dad back." She said, her eye's glistening.

"So what's the problem? I mean know you haven't got him back yet, but we will find him."

"I know."

"So…." Maggie prompted.

"Kara was taken by Cadmus and I didn't notice."

"Neither did Adam and he lives with her." Maggie pointed out.

"Except he's just lost his dad and his mind is clearly elsewhere. And had I not taken him out for the night and got him drunk he probably would have noticed. But even if he didn't, I should have."

"You said yourself work has been crazy."

"I still should have noticed." Alex said.

"So you are angry because Kara was taken and you feel like you let her down?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah."

"So you're not angry at Kara?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"She thinks you hate her for leaving your dad with Cadmus and it does feel like you are avoiding her."

"I'm not."

"Really? Because you turned down sisters' night, Chicken Wing Thursday and you skipped breakfast at Noonan's." Maggie listed.

"I was trying to protect Adam." Alex confessed. "He's just lost his dad. It just seemed a little tactless to keep going on about how I might get mine back."

"Well you should probably tell Kara, she's getting stressed." Seeing Alex's confused look she explained. "She is texting me every minute asking me to check on you."

"I should probably talk to her." Alex agreed.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _A/N:_ Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	73. Medusa

**A/N:** It is not my intention to cover every episode, but having done the last chapter it didn't make sense to go on until I had done Medusa. But this chapter is less tied into events than the previous one.

* * *

"What happened?" Adam asked as walked into the DEO. His forehead creased with worry.

"Explosion at the bar. Some sort of chemical got released and a lot of aliens died." Alex said. "None of the humans were effected so it looks like aliens were the target."

"Where's Kara?"

"With Mon-El. She wasn't there. But he was just outside. He may have been too far away to be effected, but we're not taking any chances, we've put him in isolation." Alex explained. "I have to go, there's a lot of data to go through. You know the way by now anyway." Alex said rushing off.

"Hey." Adam said as he approached Kara, who sat on the floor opposite Mon-El who was separated from them by some sort clear wall.

"Adam?" Kara smiled looking round. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you."

"I told you I was fine."

"What you actually texted was, 'not caught up in bomb, but it is killing aliens, back late. Love you.' Which wasn't exactly reassuring."

"But true." Mon-El said from the other side of the barrier. "Like my boredom is also the truth."

"How long have you been in there?" Adam asked.

"An hour." Mon-El said. "So just another forty-seven to go."

"Stop complaining. View it as a way to develop yourself." Kara said. "You could try meditating and reflection."

"Whenever I have taken advice on how to develop I seem to get hit or worse. First Winn taught me and there was that fight in the bar, then Adam tried and I got slapped for my business proposal. Then after I followed your advice and tried to help someone Cadmus attacked me and I got shot."

"This time it is safe advice." Kara said causing Adam to quirk an eyebrow at her before asking.

"What is the advice?"

"To have a meaningful connection with people on this planet you need to develop relationships with non shallow people, good people." Kara said.

"Like Detective Sawyer?" Mon-El asked.

"Maybe not her." Kara said.

"I do not understand. I mean your sister said she was gay but not pursuing someone because they are happy? A most strange custom. Does she not deserve more gaiety in her life?"

"You're right. Maggie deserves much more happiness." Adam smiled as Kara glared at him.

"So how might I court such a woman?"

"The classics." Adam said. "Like Shakespeare and Dickens. Maybe Austin. And they would help your english."

"I do not understand what you are saying." Mon-El confessed.

"To attract class you need to become more classy." Adam said.

"Have you been eating bad fortune cookies?" Kara asked.

Ignoring her Adam went on. "You need to read some of the classic stories and plays and then maybe quote them."

"Quoting literature works here too?" Mon-El asked.

"Sometimes."

"What if I were to quote the works of Dral? Translated of course."

"No. Not appropriate until the tenth date, at least." Kara jumped in.

"You, Kara Zor-El have heard of the works of Dral?" Mon-El asked amused.

"What are the works of Dral?" Adam asked.

"Like the Kamasutra, but more….just more." She said blushing.

"You have that?" Adam asked.

"You were a child when you left Krypton." Mon-El pointed out grinning as Kara started to go crimson. "So how do you know of them? Are you not as prudish as you seem?"

"Can we get back on topic. Not suitable for a first date." Kara said desperate to change topics.

"You and I have different first dates." Mon-El said before he started to cough.

"Mon-El?" Kara cried as he started choking.

"Go get Alex." Adam said sensing Kara was about to do something stupid.

"I can't leave him."

"I'll be with him, but it is too dangerous for you to go in there. Go." Adam said waiting for Kara to leave before hitting the emergency release, resulting a loud alarms sounding before entering the isolation room where he tried to help Mon-El get into a better position to breathe.

-00-

Several hours later Adam was back at the apartment looking after Krypto when Kara unexpectedly flew through the window.

"Kara? What are you doing out of the DEO? Is Mon-El-" Adam started only for Kara to say.

"He's stable."

"Then what's wrong? And why aren't you safe at the DEO?"

"Eliza isolated a protein in the virus."

"Eliza's here?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, Alex needed help and astrobiology is Eliza's thing so J'onn brought her over." Kara said.

"And she found a protein? That sounds good, doesn't it?" Adam said not really following.

"No. It was from Krypton." Kara said sadly.

"Krypton? How? Wait does that mean you are in danger? You shouldn't be out here, you'd be safer at the DEO."

"It's why Cadmus stole my blood. They used it to gain entry to my cousin's Fortress so they could get the virus." She said pacing.

"How do you know that?"

"I went there and managed to access the same archives. I got to talk to my father as he described the virus."

"The Fortress has a record of viruses?" Adam asked.

"Some, especially the ones they made." She said the anger and frustration obvious in her tone.

"I don't understand." Adam confessed.

"My father made it. It was a weapon designed to kill every non-Kryptonian. I thought my parents were good people, but every time I discover something new about them I find out they weren't who I thought they were. I tried to lead my life how I thought they'd want me to. I wanted to make them proud of me. But at the end of the day my father condoned genocide and my mother sent my aunt to prison whilst Krypton died." She said visibly upset.

"Kara I know your parents were good because you are good." Adam said. "What your parents did was to save lives, to save you."

"Cadmus could argue the same thing." Kara said bitterly as her phone rang. "It's Alex." She sighed as she answered.

"Any news on Mon-El?….no….I'm home….yes home home….yes with Adam….because the virus was designed not to attack me. I am probably the safest person on the planet….we don'-...yes he's here….no you can't…..Fine I'll come back in….leaving now." She said hanging up.

"So Alex thinks you should be at the DEO too then?" Adam asked.

"Ask her yourself that will be her." She said as Adam's phone rang. As Adam reached down to pick it up she flew out of the window.

-00-

"Kara?" J'onn asked as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey." She replied sounding sad.

"The view isn't that bad." He said.

"I know. At night it actually reminds of the view I had from my room on Krypton."

"Is that a bad thing?" J'onn asked.

"Not normally. But having discovered my father endorsed genocide it feels like a bad thing. I can't believe I was so blind for so long. My parents were not the people I thought they were."

"Your father, your parents, did all they could to protect you. As parents they were driven by one desire, to keep you safe." J'onn said. "There is nothing worse than failing in that duty." He added sadly as Kara squeezed his hand. Turning to face her he said. "You may never truly know the truth behind your parents' actions and decisions. But one thing I know is no matter what they did you are their legacy and you stand for hope."

"We've worked out how they are going to weaponise Cadmus." Alex said rushing onto the balcony before realising she had interrupted something. "Sorry, should I come back?"

"It's fine. What have you got?" Kara asked.

"If Cadmus got all of the information you gave us, they'll know how to build a weapon to spread it over the city. But they'll need a dispersal agent, only the only one analogous to what was on Krypton is Isotope 454, which is exclusively made by L-Corp. Maggie is on her way with a squad to secure it. I'm taking a team down there as well." She started to say only to notice Kara jump off the balcony. "Kara? Get back here." She called frustrated.

-00-

When Kara arrived at L-Corp Cyborg Superman had already broken through into the lobby, knocking down several security guards as he went.

"Stop." She shouted as she stepped over the broken glass.

"Might have known you would have shown up." He said before rushing towards her, exchanging blows before Kara managed to knock him backwards. As he hit a pillar he glanced to his side and saw Lena approach. Looking back at Kara he smiled before running to Lena. He was just about to grab her when Supergirl tackled him to the ground.

"Go. Get out of here." Supergirl shouted to Lena who stood shocked and transfixed. With her attention momentarily on Lena Cyborg Superman unleashed some powerful punches on Supergirl before rolling her and pinning her down, one hand gripping her throat. As he started to squeeze Supergirl became aware of several sounds. Firstly Cyborg Superman who seemed to be talking at her, but also other shouts and gunfire.

As he continued to choke her she tried to fight him off, all to no avail so instead she tried her heat vision, managing to land a ray on his shoulder. As a result he released his grip on her and she punched his chest causing him to fall backwards. Realising the tide had turned he fired a beam from his eye at Maggie who fell down to the ground in pain. Without thinking Supergirl rushed over to the fallen detective and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Just get him." Maggie said through clenched teeth as she gripped her shoulder. It was then that Supergirl looked round and realised that Cyborg Superman had gone.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she dropped down by Maggie's side.

"Cyborg Superman." Supergirl said before looking at Maggie and saying. "I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologising. It's kind of annoying, especially as you're apologising for the wrong thing."

"Wrong thing?" Alex asked examining the wound.

"Me getting hurt, rather than her getting distracted and letting him get away." Maggie said wincing as Alex pressed down on the side of the wound. "I thought you were a doctor?"

"And I thought you were grouchy when you got injured." Kara commented looking at Alex who ignored her and asked.

"Did he get the isotope?"

"No." Kara said.

"You need to get it. Ask Lena to hand it over."

-00-

"Supergirl, should I make that an official entrance for you?" Lena smiled when Kara entered her office through the window. "After what you did to save me and my staff it is the least I could do."

"Well now I need your help." Supergirl said.

"Anything."

"Firstly, I need you to hand over your supplies of Isotope 454 to the authorities."

"Why?"

"The man who was here was trying to steal it to help make a weapon to kill every alien in the city."

"With Isotope 454?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"What's the second thing?"

"I need you to help me find your mother."

"My mother? Why?"

"She is in charge of Cadmus and behind the weapon."

"You are accusing my mother of attempted genocide?" Lena asked. "And expect me to betray her because you ask, despite showing no proof."

"Lena I know how betrayed you feel when you discover exactly what your parents are capable of and how part of you wants to cling to a fantasy that they are not bad. But I also know you are good and you don't want blood on your hands."

"Is this how your cousin manipulated Lex?" Lena asked.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you."

"No, you are asking me to betray my mother. The last free member of my family." Lena agreed. "I think you should go."

-00-

"How's Maggie?" Kara asked when she arrived back at the DEO.

"Stubborn." Alex said. "But she'll be fine."

"And Mon-El?"

"No change. Mom is running more tests. How did it go with Lena?"

"Not well. She didn't take my requests very well. So I don't have the Isotope and now Lena hates Supergirl me as well as Kara me. So yeah my day just keeps getting better." Kara said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as Winn rushed towards them.

"Guys. I set the sensors to detect the radioactive signature of Isotope 454 so we could follow it if it ever moved. And it's moving."

"Just after you confronted Lena." Alex said looking to Kara. "I'm sorry. I know you thought she was your friend but this doesn't look good."

"Where is it going?" Kara asked.

"My guess would be the Port." Winn said.

"I'll get a strike team ready." Alex commented.

"There may not be enough time." Winn said. "That area is the perfect launch location for a rocket attack."

"I'm going down there."

"Kara that weapon is designed to kill aliens." Alex said.

"I know, but my parents are responsible for it's existence. I have to stop it." She said flying off.

"I really need to put her on a lead." Alex said exasperated as she hurried off to meet the strike team.

-00-

When Kara arrived at the port part of her still believed she wouldn't find Lena there, or if she did Lena would be a reluctant hostage. Instead what she saw was mother and daughter standing side by side in front of a control panel.

"Time for you to finally become an equal in the family." Lilian said as she handed Lena a key. "Use this. Release the weapon."

"Don't do it." Supergirl pleaded.

"Why not? I'm a Luthor after all." Lena said inserting the key into the panel causing the panel to illuminate.

"Please, you are better than this." Supergirl said.

"I am what you see." Lena said pressing the launch button causing five rockets to launch in different directions.

"Feel free to try and stop them. You may get one, possibly two. But not all of them." Lilian smiled, the smile widening when she saw Kara's defeated look.

"You're evil." Kara said.

"No. I'm humanity's saviour." Lilian said as huge explosions lit the sky moments before ash fell like snow to the ground. When Kara did not fall to the ground Lena said to her mother.

"I thought you changed the base code of the virus to attack Kryptonian DNA?"

"I did." Lilian said. "She should be dying." She added before pulling out a tablet and looking at footage from across the city. "They should all be dying." She then looked at Lena and her expression hardened. "You? You did this. You switched out the isotope you made the virus inert."

"I did." Lena smiled as sirens approached. "I also called the police. So enjoy these last few moments of freedom. But look on the bright side, incarceration is another experience you and Lex will share."

-00-

"Looks like I was wrong about Lena." Alex said as she approached her sister at the dock. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't make any difference now. She hates me." Kara said sadly looking over to Lena who talking to the police.

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated. "But on the bright side mom thinks she has found the cure for Mon-El."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yes, J'onn just called to say she has administered the antidote. He may even be awake when we get back."

"That's great." Kara said glancing back at Lena.

"You want to talk to her?"

"No, I think she needs time."

"Come on. Let's get you back." Alex said.

-00-

"I hear Mon-El is back to his old self." J'onn said as he entered Alex's lab where she and Eliza were talking.

"He seems to be." Alex said. "Can't think of any reason not to release him from the infirmary."

"Apart from the peace of the city." J'onn said dryly causing Alex to agree.

"Apart from that."

"Good work, both of you." J'onn said looking from daughter to mother.

"It was mainly mom." Alex said. "I just cheered from the sidelines."

"You make a good team." He said before noticing that neither woman was as happy as they should be.

"I assumed you'd be happy. So why the feeling of despondency?"

"It doesn't make sense." Alex said.

"What doesn't?" He asked as Adam walked in.

"Hey, I'm going to get some food ordered are you all coming back….sorry I'm disturbing you, I'll go."

"Wait." Alex said. "This concerns you too."

"Is something wrong with Kara?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"No. It's not that." Alex said. "But it may involve her."

"What is it you suspect?" J'onn asked.

"How did Cadmus even know about Medusa in the first place?" Alex asked. "I mean they knew about the Fortress and where it was, they knew they needed Kara's blood to get in and they knew what to look for. How? Where did they get that type of intel? There is no way the original Hank Henshaw would know all of that."

"Not many people know about the Fortress." J'onn agreed. "Even fewer know where it. But seeing Lex's obsession with Superman it is possible he figured it out. But you are right knowing specifically about Medusa, I don't see how that is possible unless someone inside the DEO managed to access Kara's mother's hologram, but then why would they need to break into the Fortress."

"Another possibility is they got the knowledge from Kara." Alex said reluctantly. "She was held by them for a long time and after they took her blood she doesn't remember anything."

"But Kara didn't know about Medusa." Adam said.

"She may have done subconsciously." J'onn said. "She may have heard things back on Krypton. It is possible that a highly skilled telepath could probe her mind and extract hidden memories."

"Any way to tell if that happened?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. Her mind is impervious to my telepathy. However, there are species who were able to connect with Kryptonians. But I have never heard of any of them making it to Earth."

"If she had gone through a mind meld thing would she display any symptoms?" Adam asked.

"Headaches, vivid dreams, even nightmares." J'onn said.

"All of which you'd expect after being kidnapped by an organisation like Cadmus." Adam said immediately revealing to the others that Kara had been having nightmares.

"We don't know what they did to her." J'onn said. "So let's not jump to conclusions. However, I will be running some security checks on who has had access to the archives."

-00-

"Back in the land of the living then?" Maggie asked when she saw Mon-El leave the infirmary.

"I am. And the land of the free. I have been cleared to leave."

"That's good." Maggie said trying to get past Mon-El only to be stopped by him speaking.

"Nearly dying made me reconsider my life." He confessed.

"I've heard near death experiences can do that." Maggie said wondering where the conversation was going.

"After I woke I was not allowed to leave the infirmary, so I used the time to improve myself like Adam suggested."

"What exactly did he suggest?" Maggie asked, not sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"He suggested I read the classics."

"Better than his last suggestion." Maggie said before asking. "Wait, what classics?"

"Shakespeare, Dickens, Hemingway."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"What all of them?"

"On this planet I can read quickly. In just a few hours I read over one hundred books."

"Wow."

"My speed has many uses." Mon-El said suggestively.

"Way too much info there." Maggie said looking past Mon-El wondering where Alex was.

"Have you read the classics?" Mon-El asked.

"Not all of them. No."

"Perhaps I could teach you? I believe seeing Shakespeare is a task that would be suited to someone of your learning."

"I'm good. Thank you." Maggie said.

"Are you sure? Perhaps we could read some together? Or what about Jane Austin? I believe females of this planet find Mr Darcy most appealing. I would happily model myself on him for you."

"That's okay. I should go." Maggie said wondering if the scene was being recorded for the amusement of bored DEO Agents.

"Shall I compare you to a Summer's Day? You are more lovely and more temperamental." Mon-El said subtly looking at something he had written on his hand.

"I think you mean temperate." Maggie corrected.

"That makes more sense." Mon-El agreed.

"If you want Shakespeare try this one." Maggie said. "Love sought is good, but given unsought is better." Smiling as Alex approached she added before walking towards Alex. "Catch you later Darcy."

"Darcy? What's going on?" Alex asked confused.

"So you didn't put him up to that?"

"Up to what?"

"He was trying to woo me."

"Woo you?" Alex asked. "We changed centuries?"

"He was wooing. He was quoting Shakespeare. Badly, but still quoting."

"Wow." Alex said looking back at Mon-El.

"So are you guys ever going to tell him I'm gay or dating you?"

"We did tell him you were gay." Alex said. "But he took that to mean happy and Kara didn't have the heart to correct him."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he and Kara walked towards the takeout restaurant.

"I guess. I'm just feeling guilty about Lena."

"She'll come round. She just needs time."

"I know, but why did I have to tell her? She would have been happier not knowing. I forced her into betraying her mother."

"Lena does not strike me as the type of woman to do something she did not want to do." Adam pointed out. "Perhaps you were right all along and Lena really is good. If that's the case she would have always done what she did."

"Maybe." Kara said.

"So, how are you feeling about your parents?" Adam asked.

"Confused." Kara answered.

"Everyone does things they are not proud of. Most people will do the wrong thing for the right reasons. Maybe your parents weren't perfect, but that doesn't mean they didn't love you and it doesn't mean they weren't good."

"I know. It just feels like...I don't know. It just hurts. I'll be okay."

"I know you will. But it's fine to not be okay right now."

"You following the same words of wisdom?" Kara asked.

"I'm trying." Adam said kissing the top of her head.

 **-TBC ...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next one is going to be a bit more light hearted but the one after that will see Kara suffer.


	74. Discovered

**A/N:** _Alex_ \- I had missed I had been going with this for a year, so thanks for pointing it out. I am glad you are still enjoying it. I don't have Twitter account - but thanks anyway. _P334732149_ \- there will be some sister scenes in chapter 75.

* * *

As Adam walked back from getting a coffee an armoured figure flew out of an alley way and fell motionless to the ground. Immediately recognising the armour as belonging to the Guardian he stopped walking and waited to see what the figure would do. But when the armoured figure lay motionless he began to worry.

Before he had a chance to do anything though three armed men left the alley and stood over Guardian one of them firing some sort of beam weapon at his chest before the trio turned and saw Adam. For a moment the four of them stared at each other before eventually the aggressive trio ran off.

Dropping his coffee Adam rushed over to the fallen figure of the Guardian and dropped down by his side. Seeing the Guardian was still unmoving and with no ways to check if he was still breathing with the armour on Adam carefully removed his helmet.

"James?" He asked in disbelief just as Kara's friend started to wake up.

"Adam?" James asked sounding confused moments before a van screeched to a halt in front of them. Looking up Adam was expecting some more armed men to jump out and attack them. What he didn't expect was Winn opening the door and calling.

"Get in. We need to get you out of here, your suit has suffered critical damage." Shaking off the effects of the fight James unsteadily stood before stumbling to the van leaving a perplexed Adam in his wake.

"Was that Adam?" Winn asked driving off.

"Yeah."

"Did he see you?"

"I think so." James said massaging his head.

"And me?"

"Probably." James said still feeling dazed.

"This is bad, so very very bad. Kara will kill us."

"Why? She doesn't know. You persuaded Alex not to talk we can do the same with Adam."

"Alex gave us a week."

"Which has turned into three. She won't say anything."

"Pretty sure Adam will." Winn said.

"Look, we'll go back fix the suit then talk with Adam." James said. "It'll be fine."

-00-

"Are you idiots?" Adam asked when he opened his apartment door and saw James and Winn standing on the other side. "Why would you do this?" He asked as he let them into the apartment.

"To help." James said.

"Help who? Your ego?" Adam asked.

"Kara." Winn answered.

"If you truly believed that you would have both told Kara from the start."

"We needed to prove ourselves first so Kara wouldn't worry." James said.

"Great job you did with that today. Kara will always worry. But now you have both proven yourselves to be idiots so she'll worry more. You need to tell her." Adam said as the door opened.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she entered the apartment and immediately picked up on the tension.

"Winn and James have something to tell you." Adam said.

"No we don't." James said.

"Yeah, no, we really don't." Winn agreed.

"Tell her or I will." Adam said.

"Tell me what?" Kara asked.

"It doesn't matter." James said causing Adam to jump in and say.

"He's the Guardian and Winn is his sidekick."

"You're what?" Kara asked eyes wide. "Why? I don't understand."

"Kara, Guardian does a lot of good-" James tarted only for Kara to interrupt.

"Actually I don't want to hear it right now. I think you should go." Kara said.

"Kara I get that you are angry-" James started.

"I'm not angry, I am way beyond angry. I don't know if it is your stupidity or the deception I am more angry about. I mean I trusted you with who I was and yet you aren't comfortable telling me who you are?"

"Kara please listen-" James tried again.

"No. You were my friends so I owe you the chance to explain, when I'm calm. But right now I am not calm. So please just go." Kara said, when neither man made the effort to move she added. "Now."

Reluctantly James and Winn looked at each other before leaving the apartment.

"Sorry." Adam said when the door shut.

"Why are you apologising?" Kara asked confused

"Because your friends lied to you."

"That isn't your fault and you told me the truth. How did you find out anyway?"

"As I was walking back to the Centre I stumbled across a fight between Guardian and some armed guys. Guardian got knocked out and I went over to help and took his helmet off."

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kara asked worried.

"I'm fine. Having knocked him out they left." Adam assured her.

"Why were they here just now?" Kara asked. "They were asking you not to say anything weren't they?"

"Yes." Adam said. "You okay?"

"No. How can they be so reckless. James doesn't have powers. Plus they lied to me and then tried to get you to lie to me. I confided in Winn and yet he lied to me." Kara said as there was a knock on the door. "It's Alex and Maggie." Kara said moving over and letting them in.

"What's going on?" Alex asked immediately picking up on Kara's mood.

"My best friend is an idiot and my cousin's best friend is an even bigger idiot." Kara said before noticing Alex's expression and accusing. "You knew."

"Knew what?" Maggie asked confused.

"That James is the Guardian." Kara said before looking at Alex waiting for her to deny the accusation.

"I didn't not know." Alex said looking guilty.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Winn promised he would tell you and I thought it'd sound better coming from him." Alex explained aware that every one in the room was watching her.

"How long?" Kara demanded.

"Two, three... weeks." Alex confessed.

"You lied to me for three weeks?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Lie is kinda strong." Alex said.

"I think we need to go pick up the order." Adam said to Maggie knowing Kara and Alex needed some time alone to resolve their issues. "We'll see you later." He added as he ushered Maggie out despite the detective clearly wanting to stay and hear Alex's justification.

"I'm sorry." Alex said when the door shut. "But at the time you had bigger concerns in your life and I really thought it would sound better coming from Winn."

"You lied." Kara repeated clearly upset.

"I was trying to protect you." Alex said. "I didn't want you to worry about them being idiots when you were trying to deal with Adam."

"You should have told me. I don't need you to always protect me."

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked sensing Kara was not in a good mood. Not hearing a response straight away Alex turned only for Kara to say.

"Stay."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but you're not forgiven."

"Okay." Alex said.

"You have to promise to stop hiding things from me. Ever since you joined the DEO it is like you feel the need to lie. I miss the nerdy teenager who couldn't lie."

"Kara, I really was trying to protect you and no matter what you say, I will always protect you."

"I know that and I love you for it. But you could protect me without lying."

-00-

"So how long do we have to stay away?" Maggie asked as Adam paid for the order.

"Thirty minutes normally does it." Adam replied.

"You've had a lot of experience then?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but enough to know that when Alex and Kara fight they are both miserable, plus they are both stubborn, so forcing them to talk early normally bypasses lots of future problems."

"But just to be clear just because they forgive each other doesn't mean we have to forgive?"

"Nope. But just don't criticise Alex in front of Kara because if Kara has forgiven Alex she will get very protective."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes."

"You going to tell me?"

"No. You'll pick it up. Besides you are getting a way too easy ride." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"Every time Henshaw sees me he goes into full protective father mode. You don't get that. He is almost respectful towards you."

"That's because when he tried to have the talk it didn't go well for him so now he just looks embarrassed whenever I see him."

"What did you do?" Adam asked.

"Nothing much. Just didn't roll over and take it like you did." Maggie smiled. "Plus I drew on all my experience of a disapproving father. It is like when you are confronted with a lion. You either stare it down or look to the ground and back away. While you did the latter, I did the former." Maggie smiled.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Adam asked as he and Kara sat on the couch watching tv after Alex and Maggie had left.

"In the space of a week I have lost three friends."

"Lena still not talking to you?"

"I don't know. I am giving her space. She knows where I am when she is ready. But I miss talking to her."

"Technically you've not lost James or Winn." Adam pointed out.

"True, but I don't want to see either of them right now. I'm still mad at them."

"I know." Adam said hugging her.

"I have to go." Kara said suddenly hearing distant cries.

"At this time?" He asked worried.

"I don't think accidents occur just in core hours." She pointed out.

"I know. I'm just worried about you." Adam said.

"I'll be fine." She smiled before changing into her Supergirl uniform and jumping out of the window.

-00-

"Adam, is everything okay?" Lena asked when he was shown into her office the following day. "I thought the meeting was postponed until tomorrow."

"It was, I'm not here about that."

"You're not?" Lena asked wondering why he was there.

"No. It's about Kara."

"Is she okay?"

"Not really." Adam said before pointing to a chair. "May I?"

"Of course. Would you like a drink?"

"No, this won't take long."

"Is she hurt or sick?" Lena asked.

"No, she misses her friend." Adam said. Seeing Lena was about to speak he added. "I'm as guilty as everyone else about assuming the worse about you because you are a Luthor. But Kara, she never wavered. And she hates that she lost your trust. And I hate seeing Kara upset."

"Kara has not lost my trust." Lena said.

"Then why are you ignoring her?"

"I'm not. My mother kidnapped her, I assumed I was the last person she'd want to see."

"You are not responsible for your mother." Adam pointed out. "And you were the one who noticed she was missing. Kara thinks you want space so is staying away."

-00-

"So no Mon-El, no Alex, no Maggie. Just you me and Krypto." Kara said that evening as she snuggled next to Adam on the couch.

"Feels like a while since it was just us." Adam said. "I had been thinking we could maybe look at wedding plans, but then after that talk with Mon-El maybe we need to talk about the book of Dral, I feel like you have been holding out on me." The comment causing Kara to redden.

"It's not like I've read it." Kara said.

"But you've heard of it?"

"Yes. I mean it was kind of legendary."

"Legendary? But you've never read it?"

"Of course not, I was a kid when I left Krypton."

"But if it was as legendary as you and Mon-El say it is it could be in the archives." Adam suggested.

"I am not asking my mother about the book of Dral." Kara said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"To get my wedding book."

"The blank notebook in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could actually write something in it." She explained.

"We could." Adam agreed tugging Kara's hand so she sat down again. "But we have all evening, so we could do something else first." He said kissing her. After a moment he became aware of two eyes staring at him causing him to break the kiss. "Give me a minute." Adam said jumping up and heading to the kitchen where he put some food out for Krypto who happily scampered over. As Adam returned to the couch he explained. "He was staring, it was freaking me out."

"Yet you want to read the book of Dral?" Kara asked before kissing Adam. As she pushed him down on the couch there was a knock on the door.

"If that is Mon-El I swear I will shoot him with pure lead." Adam said pulling away from Kara who looked at the door.

"It's Lena." She said confused before moving over to the door.

"Kara!" Lena greeted.

"Lena, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I was just hoping to buy you that dinner I promised" She said holding up a large pizza box before taking in Kara's dishevelled appearance. Looking beyond Kara and seeing Adam she said whilst looking apologetic. "I've come at a bad time."

"No. No, it's fine." Kara said

"Lying is definitely not one of your strengths." Lena smiled. "I'll leave you in peace. Next time I'll call ahead."

"No." Kara said. "I mean you're here. You should stay."

"But which she means, you have pizza you should stay." Adam explained.

"Pizza was the right choice then?" Lena asked.

"You have no idea." Adam said. "The only thing you are missing is Potstickers."

"With pizza?" Lena asked confused.

"They go with anything." Kara said.

-00-

"Where did you get this from? It's amazing." Kara said as she started to eat the pizza.

"Peppe's. Jess recommended it."

"Peppe's?" Kara asked.

"A very small restaurant on 4th. Very hard to find as it turns out."

"You actually went there in person to pick up pizza?" Adam asked.

"Shouldn't I have done."

"Well you are a billionaire."

"Having access to the Luthor's wealth has not taken away my ability to buy pizza." Lena retorted.

"But don't you find people recognise you?" Kara asked.

"I find that no one really looks at anything. People see what they want to see or at least what they expect to see." Lena shrugged. "No one expects me to walk into a small pizza takeout so no one notices. I am sure you can relate to that better than anyone."

"Me? Why?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I imagine the same thing happened with Cat Grant wherever she went." Lena smiled before commenting. "That is an impressive appetite."

"I skipped my last meal." Kara explained, happy with herself for not lying. Before Lena could respond Adam's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Problem?" Kara asked.

"Carter's locked himself out and mom isn't answering. I won't be long." He said kissing Kara's head before looking to Lena and saying. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes you will." Lena smiled. After Adam had gone Lena said. "I need to apologise."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"It is easy to assume the worse in others, I mean people do it to me all the time and I guess subconsciously that justifies me doing the same. I'm sorry I doubted your intentions."

"I did tell you that your mother was in charge of an illegal organisation that wants to wipe aliens off the planet." Kara reminded her.

"Yes you did. But it was the truth and you did ask if I wanted to hear the truth, to which I said yes. I shouldn't have taken out my disappointment in my mother on you or Supergirl."

"Your reaction was completely understandable." Kara smiled.

"But still unacceptable. I will do my best to make amends."

"I think you already have. I mean you saved every alien in the city." Kara said. "And as right as that decision was, I imagine working against your mother was hard."

"You can call it as it was. I betrayed her. At least in her eyes." Lena said. "But the truth is my mother and I were never close. Lex was always the favourite and she never let me forget that I wasn't a real Luthor. A message that was drummed into me at school, at home, at college. Ironically it was only when Lex became insane that people were happy to accept that I was a real Luthor."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"It's hardly your fault." Lena said. "Most people don't understand, but at the end of the day, it is what it is."

"Actually I can relate. I lost my parents in a fire. I was adopted by Alex's family. They were great, always treated me as one of theirs. I had more acceptance than Alex did. Eliza was always really hard on her but never criticised me."

"And Alex was okay with that?"

"Not at first, but she got used to it and didn't blame me. But despite all their love I never truly belonged, never felt normal. I didn't have friends."

"I find that exceptionally hard to believe." Lena said.

"After I was adopted I never fitted in at school. I was always that freak who had lost her parents or according to some rumours killed my parents. Growing up and Alex was my only friend. And then when I moved here I met Winn and we became close. And then James came we became friends, or I thought we did. I don't know any more."

"You have Adam." Lena pointed out.

"I do." Kara smiled.

"And Mike of the interns."

"He's more of an annoying kid brother." Kara said. "But what I was trying to say is I know what it is like to not fit in and know you are not normal. I also know how special friendship is and I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"Trust me Kara you haven't and you won't." Lena smiled.

-00-

"Is Carter okay?" Kara asked when Adam returned home.

"Apart from the lecture he was about to get from mom, yeah. Has Lena gone?"

"She has. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to her. I know you don't like her."

"I just worry about you." Adam said. "I want you to be safe. But you trust Lena and that's good enough for me. So you're talking again?"

"Yes. Lena invited us out to dinner this weekend. Are you okay going?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what's brought on this change of heart?" Kara asked.

"I just want you to be happy. And I know I may not have been the best company recently."

"Speaking of bad company, I have to go." Kara apologised as she heard sirens.

"Be careful." Adam said.

"Of course." She smiled before leaving.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	75. Space Bugs

**A/N:** It took a while to get here, but here is a chapter that several of you have asked for.

 _HappyHour_ \- LMXB stands for Low Mass X-Ray Binary (a star system with two stars, one like our sun and one a Neutron Star or Black Hole, which emits x-rays)

* * *

"Are you okay?" Adam asked when Kara entered the apartment.

"Yes."

"You want to try again?"

"I'm fine."

"You were on the news, which showed a building collapse on you."

"Oh that." Kara said.

"Yes that."

"I'm fine. It wasn't as if it was a big building."

"It had twenty floors!"

"I'm fine." Kara repeated.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was nothing."

"It was not nothing." Adam said. "It was a skyscraper."

"I'm fine." Kara reiterated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated.

"Because ever since your dad died, you have been a little over protective and a little paranoid." Kara said.

"So you are no longer telling me when you get hurt? How many times haven't you told me?" Adam asked.

"Not many."

"More than five? Ten? You don't actually know do you?"

"I'd tell you if I actually got hurt." Kara promised.

"You can't just cut me out of that part of your life." Adam said.

"I'm not. But some things like flying buses, crazy robots and buildings collapsing are kind of normal for me, so there is no need to stress over it. Besides if I was ever seriously hurt Alex would tell you."

"Great, now I get information about you third hand."

"That's not what I meant." Kara said. "What I meant was you have nothing to worry about. If I told you about everything I did as Supergirl you would probably get bored."

"I'd never get bored of you." Adam assured her.

"I'm also a little worried about you." Kara said. "You seem more stressed than normal, maybe even a little paranoid."

"I'm sorry, it's just since dad died it made we realise how special life is. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised him.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked Kara after J'onn had delivered a briefing at the DEO the following day.

"Great."

"Your crinkle says different."

"I hate that crinkle." Kara complained.

"Is this about James and Winn?"

"No."

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue."

"Have you and Adam had a fight?"

"Kind of."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He got stressed about the whole building thing. Then he found out I hadn't been telling him about other incidents."

"That's what you are calling getting trounced? Incidents?" Alex asked. "And why haven't you been telling Adam?"

"Because since his dad died he has been stressed and worried and was getting really over protective."

"So you just didn't tell him? Hypocrite much?" Alex asked.

"What does that mean?"

"The lecture you gave me about trying to protect you by not telling you about James."

"Ma'ams there's a problem. There's some strange activity down at the Bayside." Vasquez said approaching them. "The Guardian is there and he isn't doing very well." Vasquez said.

"Great and now James is trying to get himself killed." Kara said before zooming off.

"I'll meet you down there." Alex called after her.

-00-

When Supergirl arrived on the scene she saw a figure wearing a type of armour attacking Guardian, who was being beaten back. When Guardian was punched hard enough to fly backwards and hit a wall Supergirl landed between the two figures.

"Go I have this." Supergirl said as the assailant lunged at her. As she parried the blows she became aware that Guardian had got to his feet and was now standing next to her.

"Go." She repeated.

"It would be easier with my help." He said as he launched his own attack on the assailant, resulting in him him being punched backwards and landing on the ground.

Distracted by James going down Supergirl didn't see the danger until she felt a sharp, burning pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw a familiar blade was lodged in her gut. Stumbling backwards she fell to the ground helpless to do anything other than watch as the assailant ran off.

"You okay?" James asked as she hurried over to Supergirl.

"No." Supergirl replied clutching her abdomen in pain. Seeing the blade stick out of Kara's stomach James shouted at the arriving DEO agents.

"Alex! Get over here."

"Kara?" Alex said as she ran over to her side. "Kara, I've got you." Alex said dropping down and looking at the wound.

"Hurts." Kara said.

"Yeah, kinda thought you'd get that memo the first time this blade was used on you." Alex said immediately recognising Vortox's blade. "I'm going to take it out of you okay?"

"Umm." Kara nodded.

"Okay, on three. One." Alex started before pulling the blade out.

"What happened to three and two?" Kara asked.

"Hurts less if you are not expecting it."

"So not true." Kara said looking down at the wound. "Why am I bleeding?"

"Could be you've been weakened." Alex said applying a field dressing. "Let's get you back to the DEO and under the lamps okay?"

"Still hurts." Kara whimpered.

"I know, but it is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry Kara." James said.

"You've done enough damage for one day." Alex said coldly glancing at James. "You should go."

"Alex?" Kara asked as James walked off.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Adam. I don't want him to worry."

"What about your big lecture on honesty?" Alex said as she finished dressing the wound.

"I'm trying to protect him." Kara said as Alex signalled for a stretcher. "As soon as I'm healed I'll tell him."

"If everything looks normal when we get back to the DEO I'll let you tell him tonight." Alex agreed.

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked when Alex stepped out of the infirmary an hour later.

"The wound isn't healing." Alex said. "But we've stopped the bleeding. She is under the lamps now so hopefully she'll be okay soon." She explained before asking. "How did Vartox's blade get out there?"

"I don't know." J'onn confessed. "It should have been locked away. It could have been removed when Lane was in charge. Or It could have been stolen recently. Winn is trying to figure it out."

"Anything else missing?" Alex asked.

"Winn is also looking into that." J'onn said. "We'll figure it out. But in the mean time I've increased the security protocols. Only you and I have access to the alien weapons and tech."

"Let's hope we don't need it. I don't want Kara out there anytime soon." Alex said glancing back at her sister who seemed to be sleeping.

"Go sit with her. I'll handle things out here." J'onn said.

"Thank you." Alex replied gratefully before going to see her sister.

As she pulled up a chair Kara opened her eyes causing Alex to apologise. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was awake." Kara said.

"You shouldn't have been. You are meant to be sleeping." Alex pointed out.

"I don't get it." Kara confessed.

"Get what?"

"This really hurts, yet you actively choose to put yourself in situations where you feel pain. Why? You're weird."

"Ignoring it is my job, perhaps the rest of us aren't wimps." Alex teased.

"Hey!" Kara protested. "I literally save the world."

"And cower under a table at the sound of a popcorn maker." Alex smiled but on seeing the fear and pain behind Kara's bravado she promised. "You are going to be okay. I'll figure it out."

"I know you will." Kara replied.

-00-

"Alex?" Kara said weakly a couple of hours later when she woke up.

"Right here." Alex said taking Kara's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts." Kara said.

"I'm just going to look." Alex said lifting up Kara's shirt. As she looked she couldn't stop the gasp escaping her lips.

"That bad?" Kara asked trying to smile.

"It's infected." Alex said. "I need to rinse it, it will probably hurt."

"Already hurts." Kara said.

"It'll hurt more." Alex clarified.

"Don't like pain." Kara said.

"I know, but it'll be over soon." Alex soothed. "I'll be back in a minute." Alex said before moving to the side of the room and getting some medical supplies. When she returned she explained. "The only way any of the pain medication will work is if we expose you to Kryptonite."

"Don't like Kryptonite." Kara said.

"I know. And I don't want to expose you as it may make the infection worse. But with no pain medication this will hurt."

"I'll be okay." Kara said trying to be brave.

"You sure?"

"No. But just do it."

"Want me to get J'onn to bring Adam down here?"

"No." Kara said shaking her head.

"Okay then. I'll be as quick as possible." Alex said as she started to irrigate the wound. As she did so Kara could feel the burning and writhed and grunted in pain.

"Almost there." Alex said, hating seeing her sister like that.

Finally Alex finished and squeezed Kara's hand saying.

"All done."

For a minute Kara didn't say anything. Then finally she softly called.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Can you call Adam?"

-00-

"Alex." Adam said rushing into the control room. "Where is she?"

"This way." Alex said breaking off her conversation with Lopez and leading him to the infirmary.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by a blade, whose metal is capable of hurting her. We extracted the blade that got embedded, but for some reason the wound didn't heal. Then it got infected."

"Has she lost her powers?"

"No. She still has them, but she is getting really weak." Alex said. "Right now none of this makes any sense. All I know is she is really scared. I need you to keep her calm whilst I work on a cure."

"Hey." Adam said hurrying to Kara's side. "How are you doing?"

"Hurts."

"I know. But Alex is going to make you better." Adam said stroking her cheek. "You just need to hang in there."

"I'm cold." Kara said so quietly Adam strained to hear her. "I want a hug."

"I can do hugs." Adam said carefully balancing himself on the edge of the solar emitter bed before wrapping his arm round her.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said entering Alex's lab.

"Hey." Alex said before looking at the clock. "I'm so sorry. I totally forgot."

"Alex, it's okay. Hank explained what happened to Kara. I just want you to know I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"I know I am useless with your nerdy stuff, but I can chase down some leads if that would help."

"It would." Alex said before adding despondently. "If I actually had any."

"We." Maggie said confusing Alex.

"We what?"

"You said if you, well I, had any leads as if you are in this alone. But you're not. We are all going to work together. We will find a way through this." Maggie said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks." Alex said just as an alarm started sounding.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she sprinted into the infirmary where Adam was lying on the floor unconscious and Kara was convulsing.

"Mon-El!" Alex shouted. The second the Daxamite turned up Alex ordered. "Help me hold her down."

-00-

"Maggie?" Adam asked confused when he opened his eyes and saw the detective looking at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maggie asked.

"What happened?" Adam questioned trying to shake the fogginess. Suddenly remembering what happened he tried to sit up as he asked. "Kara?"

"Alex has stabilised her."

"But?" Adam asked gently touching his throbbing jaw.

"She's in a coma." The statement causing Adam to drop his head back down onto the bed as his face paled.

"Hey, she's going to be okay." Maggie said, although she felt like she was lying. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. We came in and you were unconscious on the floor."

"Kara just started seizing and her arm caught my jaw." Adam explained. "I guess I got knocked out."

"Well that arm may have given you a concussion so you are under observation." Maggie said.

"Can I be under observation with Kara?" Adam asked.

"You know I am not a doctor and I don't work here so I have no say in the matter."

"I'll take that as a yes." Adam said sitting up and unsteadily getting to his feet.

"Easy there." Maggie said. "Alex has enough to deal with, without sowing you back together."

-00-

"Damn it." Alex said throwing her tablet down on the desk.

"Alex?" A familiar voice called.

"Mom?" Alex said looking round before jumping up and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm out of ideas. I have gone through everything. I thought it might be Medusa, but it isn't. I've never seen Kara get ill when she has powers."

"It's going to be okay." Eliza said tightly holding onto her eldest daughter.

"What if it isn't? I'm meant to protect her. She got sliced on my watch."

"Kara is the one with powers." Eliza reminded Alex. "And I know you did everything you could. But right now Kara needs both of us working on this. So why don't you go check in on her while I get settled then we'll go through the tests together."

"Okay." Alex agreed as she started to turn before quickly turning back to Eliza again and hugging her once more. "I'm really happy you're here."

-00-

"Have you found something?" Adam asked, his tone more desperation rather than hope.

"No." Alex said. "Mom and I are about to review everything again. Maybe I missed something. I just wanted to see her."

"I'll give you some privacy." Adam said.

"You don't have to go." Alex said.

"Maggie was pretty insistent I ate so I'll do that." Adam said knowing Alex needed time with Kara.

"Thanks." Alex said gratefully before she sat next to Kara.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop this happening." Alex said as she squeezed her sister's hand. "We are going to figure this out, but I need you to be brave and strong, just like you always are. Because I can't do this without you. So I am going to do everything I can to bring you back but you have to fight too."

-00

"How is she?" Mon-El asked when he entered the infirmary a few hours later.

"The same." Adam said not taking his eyes off her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"I know you don't like me, but Kara is a friend and I would like to help." Mon-El said causing Adam to look up at him.

"If there was a way to help I would be doing it." Adam said. "And if I thought you could help I wouldn't be asking, I would be begging."

"On Daxam we believed that when people were in an unwakeable sleep like this their souls hovered between this world and the next." Mon-El said. "It was believed that if we talked about this world we could persuade them to come back."

"We have something similar here. Some people think that when someone is in a coma they can still hear. So it is encouraged to read to them and talk to them."

"That explains the books." Mon-El said noticing several by Kara's bedside. "And why your voice is cow."

"I think you mean hoarse." Adam corrected.

"Would you like me to read for a while? I actually know some Kryptonian stories of heroes. I think Kara would like them."

"Sure." Adam said.

-00-

"Could Cadmus have done something to her?" Eliza asked.

"We ran every test we could think of when she escaped and there was nothing unusual. But they did take her blood, which they could have used to help create a virus or a disease." Alex hypothesised. "But her blood work looks normal. There isn't an increase in antibodies."

"So maybe she doesn't register it as a threat?" Eliza suggested.

"Hey, any luck?" Maggie asked entering the lab.

"No." Alex said despondently.

"I have a question and I know it is not my field, but I was thinking, what about those space rocks?" Maggie asked.

"What space rocks?" Eliza asked.

"The ones Cadmus stole from L-Corp a few weeks ago." Maggie explained. "Lena said she thought Supergirl was the target. We were so focused on the guns we kind of forgot about the rocks."

"I'd forgotten about those." Alex confessed feeling even more guilty.

-00-

"Detective Sawyer? Are you here to arrest me?" Lena greeted as Maggie was shown into her office.

"Should I be?" Maggie asked.

"Seems to be standard operating procedure for the police when faced with a Luthor." Lena pointed out.

"I'm here to ask for your help." Maggie said. "Supergirl is in trouble. She's sick. Really sick."

"And you think my mother is involved?" Lena guessed.

"It's possible."

"So you want me to talk to her?"

"You could, but I was guessing that wouldn't be productive."

"Probably not." Lena agreed before asking. "So why are you here?"

"Do you remember Cadmus stole some space rocks from you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"We think that theft could be related to what is happening now. You mentioned your brother tested them for Kryptonite."

"He did. But found nothing. If he did they would not have been put in storage." Lena said.

"Would your mother have had access to the test results?"

"Yes."

"So she could have found something else that could harm Supergirl." Maggie said. "Is it possible we can have those results?"

"One moment." Lena said logging onto her computer. "I have all the results. I also have a list of the files my mother accessed. It may narrow your search." She said inserting a USB drive into her machine. After a minute she ejected it and handed it to Maggie. "That is everything."

"Thank you."

"You know I could help." Lena offered.

"If we need anything I'll let you know." Maggie said.

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked when he saw Adam walk down the corridor carrying a jug of water.

"The same. Mon-El is reading to her. I came to get some more water." He said somewhat needlessly.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I feel helpless and useless." Adam confessed.

"I know it is hard to watch loved ones suffer when there is nothing you can do." J'onn said. "But Kara is strong and she has a lot to live for. Plus she is stubborn, she won't give up easily." He smiled.

"Sir. There is a Ms Luthor at the entrance." A DEO Agent said as he approached the pair.

"Why is she here?" J'onn asked. "How does she even know about here?"

"I don't know Sir, but she said she had information that might be helpful."

"I'll be right there." J'onn said before turning back to Adam. "Have faith and let me know if you need anything." With that he turned and followed the Agent.

-00-

"Ms Luthor." J'onn greeted.

"Agent?" Lena responded. When there was no further information given by J'onn she suggested. "Smith? X? Mulder? K? J? No, I'll stick with Agent then. I think I found something that could be of interest to you."

"What?"

"Following my meeting with Detective Sawyer this morning I did a little more digging. My mother searched for information about a subset of the meteorites. I assumed she stopped when she found what she wanted. But having reviewed the logs I don't believe that is the case. You see meteorites that came from the planetary system that contained Krypton have a unique radiation signature. Lex believed that signature was Kryptonite and collected and tested every space rock he found, resulting in a huge collection. However, that's not the case. Obviously all rocks with Kryptonite probably have that signature, but so do do all the rocks that came from the Kryptonian system."

"I don't see how that helps." J'onn said.

"My mother only reviewed the records for the rocks that came from Supergirl's home system. She was looking for something specific. My understanding was back on Krypton the Supers didn't have powers. It is something about this Earth or our sun that gives them power. So what if the same is true for all life from that system? I think my mother was looking for some sort of bacteria or parasite that was preserved, frozen into a meteorite, that she could use against Supergirl."

"But without the rocks we can't find out what."

"That's not entirely true. Before gifting those meteorites to the museum we had to carefully catalogue them, taking very small samples and running further tests. The man put in charge of that is a genius, but doesn't follow process. He hadn't saved any of the results to the server and he hadn't put the dust samples he used back into storage. Having tracked him down I now have the samples and his results. There maybe nothing there, but then again…." She said pointing to a small box she had brought with her.

"Thank you." J'onn said picking up the box and leaving.

-00-

"How do you know so many Krytponian stories?" Adam asked after a further hour of listening to Mon-El talk.

"Krypton was our nearest planet."

"One which you hated."

"I didn't hate Krypton. I may have thought they were stuck up, but that didn't mean they didn't have things to offer. I mean take the stories I have been reading, they are inspiring."

"That's a most enlightened approach."

"You're surprised because Kara is not as open minded when it comes to Daxam?" Mon-El guessed.

"Maybe."

"Kara was a child when she left Krypton." Mon-El reminded Adam. "Even if we weren't from different worlds her view would always be different. I had time to form my own opinions rather than believe what my parents told me, Kara didn't."

"True. But I still don't see how you know all these stories."

"I liked to read." Mon-El shrugged.

"You weren't just a palace guard were you?" Adam asked.

"Mon-El." Alex said rushing into the infirmary interrupting the conversation.

"Yes."

"I need your blood."

"Um okay." Mon-El said standing and following Alex out of the room.

"What did Lena want?" Adam asked when Maggie took Mon-El's place.

"She thought she'd figured out why the rocks were taken from L-Corp. Something to do with bacteria, I didn't really follow but Alex and Eliza seemed enthusiastic." Maggie said before asking. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not the one in a coma."

"No, you're the one who is aware of everything that is happening, but is powerless to help. That's far worse." Maggie said.

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it." Adam said before asking. "How's Alex?"

"Stressed, feeling guilty and worried." Maggie said before adding as an afterthought. "And like you exhausted. I know neither of you feel like it but you need to eat and sleep."

-00-

"Did Alex find something?" Adam asked hopefully when Mon-El returned ten minutes later.

"I don't know. She took my blood then sent me away." He said before looking at Adam. After a moment he said. "I know you do not trust me and believe that I am a worthy fret boy."

"Frat boy." Adam corrected before asking. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Kara explained it. Although I do not see why it is an insult."

"I'm sure you don't." Adam said dryly.

"On Daxam we did like to party. Unlike on Krypton we tried to enjoy life. Yet the end of my world was not caused by our carefree ways. It was caused by the Kryptonians who thought about everything and lived their lives as if they feared pleasure. When I found out what had happened and how I had lost everyone I knew it was like a sign that I should enjoy life while I can. The way I see it when you loose everything you can either live in fear that you will loose everything you gain or you embrace life. Take Kara she has lost so much, been through so much and despite all of that she is always optimistic and happy."

"Does that insight come from the bar keeping guide I gave you?" Adam asked.

"No. That was less helpful like, 'believe the world is dark and you will never find the light." Mon-El smiled before adding. "No matter what you think of me and Daxam there is something you should know."

"What's that?"

"We took latching very seriously. It was the ultimate union between souls. And like all other Daxam traditions I will honour it. I am no threat to you."

"Even though you like her?"

"Who wouldn't like her? But she is yours and I will not cause you trouble."

-00-

"Anything?" Adam asked when Alex entered the infirmary.

"We found some parasites in one of the rocks. We think some had been put on the blade and transferred to Kara when she was cut."

"So she has a parasite?" Adam asked.

"Yes but not just any parasite, like Kara the parasite seems to have powers. It is strong enough to make Kara ill." Eliza said. "And as she doesn't need to fight infections her body let it take hold."

"But now you know about it you can cure her?"

"We've isolated the parasite and think we have a cure. But we've not had time to test it properly. I mean there isn't time, if we don't cure her soon she'll die." Alex said.

"So do nothing and she dies, do something and she'll either get better or die anyway?"

"Yeah." Alex confessed.

"Give it to her."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"It is her only chance and I trust you." Adam said.

"Okay, but you'll need to leave the room." Alex said.

"Why?"

"We have to expose Kara to a radiation. It will kill the parasite, but it will also kill humans."

"But not Kara?"

"Normally no, but the weaker she gets the less clear that is." Eliza explained.

"Okay." Adam said kissing Kara's forehead before leaving the room. When Alex and Eliza joined him in the observation room all three silently watched as J'onn exposed Kara to the radiation. They all looked on helpless as Kara's blood pressure and heart rate spiked whilst she started to convulse. Then as fast as it had started it stopped and Kara lay motionless.

"Her temperature is dropping back to normal." Alex said. "Heartbeat is steady. Blood pressure normalising."

"Is she? Will she?" Adam started.

"She's going to be okay." Eliza said placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"So I think you owe me some begging." Mon-El smiled at Adam before leaving the room.

-00-

"Kara?" Adam asked noticing she was stirring.

"Ad..am." She croaked as Alex reached over and grabbed a cup of ice chips. As she placed one in Kara's mouth she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird. What happened?" Kara asked.

"You got sick, but you're better now." Alex said as Kara passed out. When Eliza saw how panicked Adam was looking she assured him.

"That is normal. Fighting the parasite drained her energy. It will take a while for her to get back to full strength. For the next day or so I wouldn't be surprised if she drifts in and out."

"But she'll be okay?" He asked practically pleading.

"She should be." Eliza said.

-00-

"Hey." Adam smiled when Kara woke again.

"Hey." She smiled. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't look it." Kara said seeing the large bags under his eyes. "You look tired."

"Well that's what happens when you don't sleep." He said squeezing her hand.

"Sorry for making you worry." She apologised before she noticed the bruise on his jaw. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing."

"Not what I asked." Kara said as Alex re-entered the room.

"You're awake." She said clearly relieved as she walked up to her sister and grasped her free hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Based on how you two look, better than you." She smiled. "How long have I been here?"

"A few days." Alex said.

"Days? Where's Krypto?" Kara asked.

"Mom's." Adam said as Alex shook her head at Kara's priorities.

"Sorry? What?" Kara questioned, assuming she had misheard.

"Mom's."

"I think maybe I'm hallucinating." Kara said to Alex. "I'm sure he just said Krypto was at Cat's place."

"He did." Alex said looking at Adam strangely.

"He had to go somewhere and it is not like mom is working at the moment."

"Your mother hates dogs." Kara said trying not to yawn.

"You can discuss that tomorrow. You need to rest." Alex said.

"No, I'm fine." Kara said.

"You can barely keep your eyes open." Alex pointed out.

"Stay?" Kara asked squeezing both Adam's and Alex's hands.

"We're not going anywhere." Alex assured her.

-00-

When Kara entered the locker room and saw her foster mother she engulfed her in a hug. "Eliza? What are you doing here?"

"I came when you got sick. Why are you out of bed?" Eliza said tightly hugging Kara.

"Because I'm fine."

"Kara you've been in a coma. You need to rest."

"I'm better now. I feel great."

"You nearly died, you have to take it easy." Eliza gently chastised.

"I am. I walked out of the infirmary. I mean I could have flown." She smiled.

"How did you even manage to get past Alex?" Eliza asked.

"She and Adam are sleeping."

"Well if your sister wakes up and finds you have left, the parasite that attacked you will seem harmless in comparison."

"I just wanted some real clothes." Kara said.

"Alex would have brought you some."

"I didn't want to wake her." Kara said.

"I'll get you some then."

"No need, my locker is just over there." Kara pointed out. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed a shower and change of clothes." Eliza said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Sweetie?" Eliza asked.

"That you had to come down here."

"I didn't have to do anything. If either you or Alex gets hurt and I am told I will always come down." She said hugging Kara.

-00-

"Mon-El? What are you doing here?" Kara asked two days later when she opened her front door and found Mon-El on the other side.

"It is games night. Adam invited me." Mon-El smiled.

"My Adam?" Kara asked confused.

"Yes, Adam of the Cat Clan." Mon-El said.

"The what? Forget I asked." Kara replied moving away from the door and letting Mon-El in. When Mon-El went straight over to Adam who warmly greeted him Kara approached her sister.

"What's going on?" Kara asked Alex.

"They bonded." Alex explained.

"Adam and Mon-El?" Kara asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Apparently you nearly dying brought them together."

"That's good?" Kara asked.

"Could go either way." Alex shrugged. "Adam could bring Mon-El up or Mon-El could bring Adam down. Is he hitting on Maggie again?"

"Looks that way." Kara said. "You should really tell him."

"I did." Alex reminded her.

"Tell him in a way he understands."

"You're his mentor." Alex said. "Or we could get mom to set him straight?" Alex suggested noticing the confused look Eliza was giving Mon-El.

"Ohhhh, I'd pay to see that conversation." Kara smiled.

"Speaking of conversations, have you spoken to James or Winn?"

"No."

"You going to?"

"Not right now. I know it isn't James's fault, I mean I was the target of whoever it was that attacked me. But if James hadn't interfered maybe I wouldn't have got distracted."

"Well I've told them to keep Guardian away from Supergirl." Alex said before catching some of Mon-El's words. "Okay, that's it. I'm going over." She said shaking her head. When she reached the main group she asked.

"What are you discussing?"

"Mon-El was just explaining his heroics." Maggie said.

"Heroics?" Kara asked joining them.

"If it were not for my blood you would still be sick." Mon-El reminded her. "It allowed Alex to test ways to kill the parasite."

"Clearly I thanked the wrong person." Kara said looking at Alex as Maggie's phone buzzed.

"I have to go." Maggie said reading the message.

"Need help?" Alex and Kara asked simultaneously.

"No, it's a processing thing." Maggie said moving to the door stopping by Alex and kissing her goodbye. "I'll call later."

"Is that a custom I am not aware of?" Mon-El asked having watched the kiss. "Or are you and the detective...dating?"

"We're dating." Alex said.

"We did try telling you not to go after Maggie." Kara pointed out.

"So the detective likes women?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"This is good. The detective could be my...what did Winn call it?...wong...no king...kingman?"

"Wingman." Adam corrected.

"Yes. Wingman." Mon-El said. "The detective could be my wingman."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	76. Wedding plans

**_A/N:_** So this is just a short and (hopefully) fun chapter to make up for the fact I haven't updated for a while (I am having writers block on the chapter I am working on). It will round off the events of the last chapter and start to cover wedding plans, kind of.

* * *

"Hey." Alex said as she walked up to Adam at the bar.

"Hey, I'm just getting some drinks, you want one?"

"Sure, wait that's a lot of drinks. Who are they for?"

"Maggie and Eliza."

"They're here, already?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Over there." Adam said nodding to a table.

"They're talking? Alone? You left them alone? What were you thinking?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"That they were getting thirsty and wanted a drink."

"Not funny. I can't believe you left them alone."

"Why?" Adam asked amused.

"They could be discussing anything."

"They've been alone before. Besides Mom and Kara are alone all the time."Adam pointed out.

"Kara used to work for your mom." Alex countered.

"Which is way more weird than your mom having a friendly chat with Maggie over coffee." Adam said. "Stop stressing."

"You'll pay for this later." Alex said walking over to the table Eliza and Maggie were sat at.

"Mom, hey. You're here already."

"I am." Eliza smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked looking at Maggie.

"Shouldn't it be?" Maggie asked.

"She thinks I'm scaring you off." Eliza smiled.

"No I don't." Alex lied as she sat down.

"You're cute when you're stressed." Maggie said, causing Alex to redden.

"Here you are." Adam said bringing a tray over.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled. "Any news on Kara?"

"She'll be here soon. She's just escaping the office."

"Should she be working? She was so ill a few days ago." Eliza said before looking Alex and saying. "You should really keep a better eye on her, no matter what she says she needs you to look out for her. You are her sister Alex."

"I'll talk to her." Alex said knowing better than to argue before deciding to deflect attention away from her and asked Adam. "How are the wedding plans going?"

For a split second Adam glared at her before smiling and saying.

"Great."

"Really?" Eliza asked surprised.

"Yeah, we know what we want to do, just have a few details to finalise."

"You do?" Alex asked surprised Kara hadn't said anything to her.

"Yeah, it all came together last night." Adam said. "We're calling it a KPI wedding."

"What?" Eliza asked confused.

"KPI, Karaoke, pizza and ice cream." Adam explained.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"We'll start with Karaoke, not sure if it will be themed or not, then we'll go to the park and everyone can bring their own pizza and we're going to hire an ice cream truck."

"Karaoke and pizza?" Eliza asked in disbelief.

"And ice cream." Adam smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kara greeted as she rushed over.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Snapper wanted to see me." She said sitting down. Sensing a slightly strange mood round the table she asked. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling everyone about the KPI plan." Adam said.

"It's great isn't it?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"As long as you two are happy that what's counts." Maggie smiled guessing the news was sitting less well with Eliza who sat speechless as Alex looked suspiciously at Adam.

-00-

Noticing a figure float outside her office Lena opened the window and offered.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome. You kind of threw me out last time I was here." Supergirl said.

"That was wrong of me." Lena said moving away from the window and allowing Supergirl to enter.

"I wanted to thank you. You found the key to me getting cured." Supergirl said.

"It was nothing." Lena shrugged. "Besides my mother was probably responsible so it was the least I could do."

"It was more than nothing." Supergirl said. "I owe you."

"Well here's hoping I don't need to collect on that debt." Lena smiled. "But I'm glad you are recovered."

"Thank you."

"And Supergirl?" Lena called causing Kara to turn to face her.

"Yes."

"No matter what I said last time you were here, you are always welcome."

-00-

"How did it go?" Adam asked when Kara returned home.

"Okay I think. I think we're back to normal."

"That's good." He said kissing her head just as the apartment door opened and Maggie, with a stressed Alex walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" Kara asked as Alex roughly put her bag down

"I've just had mom complain to me the whole drive to the airport. You could have warned me."

"About what?" Kara asked not remembering saying anything that would have upset Eliza.

"Your KPI plan."

"That's what Eliza was complaining about? Why?" Kara asked confused.

"Because it is not what she pictured for your wedding." Alex explained to Kara, her tone implying Kara was an idiot for not knowing that.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"It is kind of an extreme plan. I don't think Eliza was expecting it." Maggie said diplomatically. "But I'm sure she'll be fine with it once the shock has worn off."

"What does KPI have to do with the wedding?" Kara asked.

"I may have told everyone that we were doing KPI for the wedding." Adam said.

"Why?" Kara asked looking even more confused.

"To stop the questions that were bound to start after Alex opened up that can of worms."

"Wait, you lied?" Alex asked. "There is no KPI?"

"There is KPI, but not for the wedding." Adam said. "We are going out for KPI this weekend."

"Mom has just lectured me for nearly an hour for no reason?" Alex asked in disbelief before noticing Maggie was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you did kind of bring this on yourself Danvers. You were so desperate for your mom not to talk to me you were happy to throw Adam under the bus." Maggie explained before looking at Adam and commented. "Nice strategy Foster."

Still unimpressed by what she had heard Alex turned to Adam and warned. "Tomorrow morning you and I are having a long training session."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	77. Lost Friends

**A/N** : Thanks to _SpencerFan_ for the suggestion of the J'onn plot in this chapter. It will be continued in the next chapter.

* * *

"What happened?" Supergirl asked Maggie when she landed at the scene.

"Guardian got into a fight with a local gang and between them managed to do this." Maggie said waving at the carnage. "The gang and Guardian took off that way, but more pressing there is a pregnant lady trapped in the building over there. When a truck swerved to miss the fight it crashed into that warehouse and took out the stairs."

"Is she hurt?"

"Just freaking out, which is apparently bad if you are really pregnant."

"Any other injuries?"

"A couple of broken bones, but the fire department are working on freeing them."

"I'll be back in a minute." Supergirl said flying into the top floor of the warehouse. Returning a minute later with a very pregnant lady in her arms. Having put her down next to an ambulance she heard a creaking sound. Turning back to the warehouse she realised the supporting beam was about to give way. Rushing over she took the weight of the building and held it steady until the fire department and cleared it and the local area.

-00-

"Sorry." Winn said when he bumped into Kara in the DEO corridor the next day.

"It's fine." Kara said moving past him.

"Kara, wait. Can we talk? I miss my friend."

"So do I." Kara confessed.

"So we can go back to being friends?"

"No. I don't know." Kara said. "I've tried to think it through and I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You and Guardian. Why are you doing it?"

"I wanted to feel part of something big, like I was making a difference."

"But that's just what you are. You are a genius Winn. You help through your technical wizardry."

"With James I am in the middle of it, helping and planning."

"How is that any different to how you helped me last year? Or how you help the DEO?"

"That's my point." Winn said. "Why are you mad at me for helping James in the same way I help you?"

"Because James can die. If I go out and screw up I am probably going to be fine. James won't be."

"And that is exactly why I am helping. He was going to do it anyway. By himself he didn't have a chance, but with me he does. You don't need me. He does." Winn argued.

"I need you Winn. I couldn't have gotten through the last year without you. I'm sorry I didn't make you know that. But what you are doing now, it isn't going to end well."

"Alex goes out there all the time."

"Alex trained for hours everyday with a Martian. It was only when she could beat J'onn she was allowed out in the field. There is a huge difference between that and taking a few kung fu lessons."

"Technically it was karate and a lot more than a few lessons. He's a black belt." Winn said.

"That's not the point. Alex is part of a well trained professional team, full of people with experience. She didn't just wake up one day and decide to hit the streets."

"You did." Winn countered.

"And how many times did I screw up in those first few weeks? But I have powers. It is really hard to get hurt. But despite that I do get hurt. James has no powers and no experience."

"James helped your cousin for years."

"As a friend not a sidekick." Kara pointed out before giving up trying to win the argument. "I have to go, I have to see Alex before I get back to work."

-00-

"This is bull." Alex said reading the memo that J'onn handed her.

"That may be, but orders are orders. Unless you would like to take it up with the President." Suddenly seeing Alex's intent he clarified. "The answer is no you wouldn't like to take it up with the President."

"But the information isn't even correct. I have taken days off work."

"Not as vacation. They were sick days, which the President is always worried about. The number is extremely high by federal or military standards."

"Well she should try fighting aliens. And I have taken off way less than I was told too." Alex muttered.

"Something the President is also aware of and unimpressed by. As am I." J'onn said.

"So what happens if there is an attack? We sit at home and watch it on TV?" Alex asked ignoring the last comment.

"I don't think she cares as long as you don't take part in the fight." J'onn replied.

"It's alright for you, you can just shape shift into another Agent and still take part." Alex griped.

"Apparently the President had the same idea and specifically banned me from doing that. If I do that I will be removed from post and the DEO will be handed over to General Lane." J'onn explained.

"She's good." Alex commented impressed with the thought that had gone into the threat.

"She is, which is why we are both banned from the DEO effective immediately." J'onn sighed. Seeing how miserable Alex was looking he suggested. "You could spend time with Maggie."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." J'onn confessed. "But it is probably best you don't mention this to your sister. She may try to organise something."

"Mention what and organise what?" Kara asked walking up to them.

"Nothing and nothing." J'onn said.

"No it was definitely a something and a something." Kara said looking from Alex to J'onn. When the duo remained silent Kara threatened. "Don't make me pout."

"I have been ordered to take time off." Alex said.

"Why? Are you sick?" Kara asked panicking.

"No. Apparently I haven't taken enough vacation."

"But you have taken off the same amount of time as J'onn, surely you should be forced on vacation as well?" Kara said looking from Alex to J'onn. "Wait you've been ordered to take time off too?"

"I have." J'onn confessed.

"Do I get time off as well? We could totally do a family vacation." Kara said enthusiastically.

"The memo didn't mention you." J'onn said.

"Oh." Kara said.

"Someone has to keep this place running." Alex said.

"Does that mean I am in charge?" Kara asked.

"Ha!" J'onn half laughed before realising Kara had been serious and clarified. "No, absolutely not."

-00-

"What the hell is this?" James asked walking into Snapper's office.

"Looks like the latest edition to me." Snapper said briefly looking up.

"I didn't approve the cover or the lead article."

"That's right. I did. As I do every edition."

"This is a hatchet job on Guardian."

"Actually it was completely balanced. He is a vigilante who nearly got Supergirl killed a couple of weeks ago. And yesterday he caused a building to fall down. And the article didn't just comment on him, Supergirl got some highly critical commentary as well." Snapper said.

"This is not balanced. Why did you publish it with running it by me?"

"I didn't think you would care. You haven't for the last five editions. Why are you so defensive of the Tin Man? My job is to produce news stories that are accurate and sell. The article on Guardian ticks both those boxes."

"Cat put me in charge."

"A decision I'm sure she'll learn from." Snapper said returning his attention to the paper in front of him. "If you have a problem take it up with her. But you might want to remember that Cat's first article on Supergirl was more critical than this and Supergirl is an actual hero. I don't know why you are such a fan of Guardian, nor do I really care, but never try to influence me into supporting your bias's or I will walk."

-00-

"Hey Alex, were we expecting you?" Adam asked confused as he returned home and saw Alex standing outside the door.

"No."

"Okay then." He said letting her into the apartment. "Everything okay?"

"No."

"The time off going well then?" He asked earning a glare just as Kara flew in through the window.

"Hey Alex. What's wrong?"

"I am so bored."

"Why aren't you with Maggie?" Kara asked.

"Because she is helping Adam's new bff."

"Who?" Adam and Kara asked.

"Mon-El. She's helping him score a date."

"You weren't invited?" Kara asked.

"Apparently I scare people off." Alex said.

Before Kara or Adam could respond there was an aggressive knock on the apartment door.

"It's James." Kara said guessing what the visit would be about. Opening the door she didn't even have time to get out a greeting before James said.

"I thought we were friends. So why do this?"

"You're upset about the article?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am. You went after me."

"No I went after every wannabe hero in the city, including me." Kara said calmly.

"One line to fifty isn't balanced." James said.

"All I did was report the facts." Kara said. "If you don't like the facts perhaps you should reconsider being Guardian."

"I can not believe you would stoop so low. You can't handle a little competition so you harpoon me?" James asked.

"Back off." Alex said having heard enough and switching into protector mood. "Your stupidity and arrogance nearly got Kara killed a couple of weeks ago, so why don't you look in the mirror before you start blaming others."

"If Kara had worked with me instead of against me she would have been safe." James countered.

"Is your suit giving you lead poisoning and making you go mad?" Adam asked. "Had you not kept interfering Kara would have been safe. You got in her way and were a distraction."

"Maybe some of us aren't content with cowering in the shadows letting other people fight for us. Maybe you are okay with Kara risking her life, but I'm not. This is my city, my world and I am going to make it better."

"And with that you need to go. Now." Alex said sensing Kara was about to lose her temper.

Not saying anything James stormed out of the apartment.

"You okay?" Kara asked looking at Adam.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"He kind of attacked you there."

"Well I will never be able to do what you do and I know you are not you unless you are helping people. If I try to fight the people you fight I'll just get killed or I'll get you hurt. If choosing not do that makes me a coward, that's fine, as long as you are okay." He said said before adding. "I'm going to get the take out. I'll be back soon."

"He's not okay is he?" Kara asked after the door had shut.

"His male ego took a bruising. But he'll be okay." Alex said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's smart."

-00-

"I thought you were hitting the town with Mon-El?" Adam said when he returned to the apartment building and saw Maggie climbing the stairs towards Kara's apartment.

"I was, but then I was called in to the precinct." She explained as they walked through the door.

"Maggie? Is there a problem?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Maggie said.

"What did he do?" Kara asked fearing the worse.

"This isn't about Mon-El." Maggie said looking at Kara. "I thought you should know a warrant is going to be issued for the Guardian's arrest."

"Why?"

"The Commissioner doesn't approve of vigilantes. Especially those in masks who don't clean up the mess they make." Maggie said.

"What is he accused of?" Adam asked.

"For a start, reckless endangerment, vandalism, criminal damage." Maggie listed. "The chief has promised a reward to whoever arrests him. He is also going to make a request for help from Supergirl."

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. I know he is your friend, but two officers got hurt last week because of him."

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked Kara.

"After his performance earlier, I'm tempted to fly him down there myself."

"Perhaps you can give him a choice." Adam suggested. "Give up Guardian or be taken in."

"He'll just say it is my underhanded way of stopping him." Kara said.

"What about getting Clark to speak with him?"Alex suggested.

"Maybe." Kara said, doubting even her cousin could make him see sense.

"Well we don't have to decide now. The warrant will come out at lunch tomorrow. The Commissioner will announce it in his press conference."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	78. Empire saving

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't sure how my common my feelings regarding Guardian were, so I'm happy people seen to be enjoying my take on the story line. The scene in this chapter with Cat is at the suggestion of _Alex_.

* * *

"Thinking about James?" Adam asked as he walked into the moonlit lounge where Kara lay on the couch with Krypto.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, but I was starting to miss you." He said ushering Krypto of the couch before sitting and drawing Kara into his chest. "I assume it is James keeping you up."

"He's Kal's best friend. He is, or at least was, my friend. He helped me so much when I came out as Supergirl, I don't want to betray him."

"You've given him every opportunity to not be an idiot." Adam said as Krypto jumped back on the couch and rested on Kara's legs.

"There's another problem." Kara said.

"What's that?"

"If James is arrested the share price in CatCo will plummet."

"So we short CatCo shares?"

"I think that would be insider trading." Kara said. "What I meant was it will have a big effect on your mom. We should tell her. Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

"You know he'll accuse you of going behind his back and betraying him?"

"She'll find out when he is arrested anyway." Kara pointed out. "And maybe she can stop him getting killed. If that costs our friendship I'm okay with that."

-00-

"Cat? What are you doing here?"James asked when he saw Cat walk into the office.

"Saving my company."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I chose to leave I thought long and hard about who should succeed me. Do you know why I chose you, despite your lack of experience?"

"Because I was easy to replace when you wanted you job back?" James guessed.

"Only in part. In your time here I thought I saw a drive and determination. I thought you had the right blend of commitment, enthusiasm and inexperience to bring new life to the company. So I gave you control of my company. But how do you repay me? By not doing the job I assigned you. Since you took over revenue has fallen and the share price has dropped eight percent. To start with I thought you needed time to find your feet and I was prepared to give you a period of adjustment, in the belief you were actually trying. Instead you run off and play toy soldier."

"He told you." James said.

"They told me." Cat corrected. "They hoped I could stop you getting yourself killed. My motives for being here though are much more selfish. I just want to save my company."

"I did Guardian in my own time. Guardian has nothing to do with CatCo." James countered.

"You were CEO of a major company. You don't have your own time. Everything you do is connected to the company. I thought you realised that. I was wrong." Cat said.

"What do you mean were? Wait you're firing me?"

"From acting CEO? Yes. You were an experiment that went wrong. I will temporarily take charge until I find someone who understands commitment. Clear your things from my desk and leave my office."

"You can't do this."

"I already have. The board signed off on it thirty minutes ago. Your departure has just been announced to the city as has my return." She said pointing to one of the screens behind him. "As you can see based on the share price gaining ten percent the City believe it is for the best."

-00-

"Is that J'onn?" Kara asked as she and Adam walked through the park.

"Can't be. That person is wearing a green shirt. I didn't think he knew there were colours other than black." Adam pointed out. "And he is eating ice cream. If that is Henshaw he is really taking the vacation thing seriously." He added before noticing Kara was walking towards J'onn. "Where are you going?"

"To see J'onn."

"What if he doesn't want to be seen?" Adam asked as he chased after Kara.

"Then he wouldn't be sitting in the park in a bright green shirt." Kara pointed out as she kept walking.

"Hi J'onn." She greeted as she reached him.

"Kara, shouldn't you be working?" J'onn asked.

"It's our lunch break." Kara said before commenting. "Nice shirt. Have you been shopping?"

"No." J'onn said looking uncomfortable at the line of questioning.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kara asked.

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Do you actually have a home? I mean the only time I have ever seen you outside the DEO not working is at our apartment." Kara asked suddenly concerned that J'onn had nowhere to go.

"Yes I have a home." J'onn said.

"Outside of the DEO?" Kara pressed.

"Yes."

"Can I see it? We could come round for dinner." She said excitedly.

"No." J'onn replied.

"Adam could help cook." Kara pressed.

"I can cook just fine." J'onn said.

"Maybe J'onn wants time alone." Adam said. "Or maybe he has plans."

"Do you?" Kara asked getting more excited.

"Yes."

"Really? What?"

"Sit here and watch the world go by." J'onn said.

"Seriously? That's your plan?" Kara said unimpressed.

"You watch the world from balconies all the time." J'onn reminded her. "This is no different."

"Well if you are just going to sit in the park all day, everyday, could you look after Krypto?" Kara asked.

"I am not a dog sitting service." J'onn said.

"I know, but Krypto likes you and he could keep you company."

"I don't need company."

"I think you do. You are sounding kind of grouchy." Kara said. "You and Alex need to learn how to relax and enjoy time off or find some friends."

"I have friends."

"Alex and I don't count. We're family." Kara said.

"Family who are going to be late getting back to work." Adam said taking pity on J'onn.

"So dinner tonight?" Kara asked J'onn.

"Fine." He conceded. "If you can find where I live."

"Easy." Kara smiled. "I'll just have Vas- someone hack the HR records. See you at seven."

-00-

"What are you doing now?" Adam asked as Kara sent of a text message.

"Inviting Alex and Maggie."

"To the dinner with J'onn that he doesn't want?"

"He wants dinner with us, he just doesn't want to show it." Kara smiled as they ran into James outside of CatCo.

"Happy now?" James asked.

"With what?" Kara asked.

"Cat just fired me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because the next time Guardian shows up he will be arrested and I wasn't prepared to let you take Cat down with you." Kara said.

"What are you talking about? Who is going to arrest me?"

"Anyone who sees you. A warrant for Guardian's arrest is about to be announced."

"Why?"

"The Commissioner doesn't like Vigilantes and is fed up of cleaning up the carnage you leave." Kara said.

"You destroy more of the city than I do."

"And I go back and help clean it up." Kara countered.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and me?" James asked.

"She has powers and accepts responsibility?" Adam guessed.

Ignoring him James looked at Kara and said."The difference between you and me is everyone is too afraid to hold you to account."

"And all the lives she saves. And if you don't shut up another difference will be the black eye you'll have." Adam said before taking Kara's hand and leading her into the building. As they entered the elevator and the doors shut Adam asked. "You okay?"

"I will be. I just wish he could see where we are coming from."

"Maybe unemployment or prison will give him time to reflect." Adam shrugged as the doors dinged open.

"He doesn't deserve to go to prison." Kara said as she crossed the office with Adam.

"Hey Kara." Eve greeted looking flustered.

"Hi, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Just missing James already." She said nodding towards Cat who was pacing in her office.

"It's only temporary." Adam said reassuringly before he and Kara entered Cat's office.

"Hey mom." Adam greeted.

"Adam, Kara." She said.

"Welcome back." Kara replied.

"It is only temporary."

"Who will you get to take over?" Adam asked.

"I don't know yet." Cat confessed. "But I'll think of someone."

-00-

"More non-black clothes." Kara said when J'onn opened the door wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt. She then turned to Alex and said. "You should take note."

"Come in." J'onn said stepping to one side and letting Kara, Alex, Maggie and Adam in.

"Wow, it feels like when the Dorothy went to Oz and everything became Technicolor." Adam commented as they entered the apartment, which had walls splashed with colour and artwork.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked the quartet not wanting to talk about interior design.

"Sounds great." Maggie said before commenting."I didn't take you for a dinner party kind of guy."

"I'm not. Kara invited herself over." J'onn said.

"Again with the grouchiness, you need friends or pets." Kara said.

-00-

"You cooked all of this?" Kara asked as J'onn brought the food to the table.

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Told you that it is only you two who can't cook." Adam said looking from Kara to Alex.

"How did that happen anyway?" Maggie asked. "I mean Eliza is a great cook. Didn't she ever teach you?"

"She tried." Kara said. "Alex thought mastering technology was more important than mastering home economics."

"So you were too busy playing on your phone to learn how to cook?" Maggie asked Alex before turning to Kara and asking. "What was your excuse?"

"I did what Alex told me."

"Which was?"

"Ignore what I was told by grown ups. Doing as grown ups told me would make me even less popular at school."

"That explains your inability to follow orders." J'onn said dryly.

"So what are you doing on your time off?" Alex asked J'onn not wanting to dwell on culinary skills.

"Community watching in the park." J'onn said.

"Whilst eating ice cream." Adam chipped in.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"I watch people in the park. The greenery here is so different than on Mars I like to sit and enjoy it whilst seeing people enjoy their lives." J'onn explained.

"Surely you can come up with something fun to do?" Kara asked.

"I like the park. But I have also joined the Tai Chi group."

"Tai Chi? You?"

"Yes, it is similar to the Harken Hij technique we had on Mars." J'onn explained.

"Ok. So you go to the park and do Tai chi? Then you sit and watch people and animals?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"And you are going to do that everyday?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to get bored?" Kara pressed.

"No. The only thing I will get bored of is this conversation." J'onn said. "So dessert. I made Tiramisu."

"Tiramisu? I love Tiramisu." Maggie said, her eyes lighting up.

"Best keep it away from Kara then." Alex said.

-00-

"Somewhere you two need to be?" J'onn asked noticing Maggie and Kara kept checking their phones.

"I hope not." Kara said. "But we've agreed next time Guardian shows up we'll be the ones to take him in. Seeing he comes out at night I am half expecting an alert."

"Maybe mom got through to him." Adam said.

"Maybe." Kara replied subconsciously glancing at her phone again.

"What will happen to Mr Schott?" J'onn asked Maggie.

"No one knows that Guardian has a side kick, I mean there are a few rumours but nothing substantial so the Commissioner doesn't know to go after him. He should be okay, unless James is arrested and talks in which case there is very little we can do to protect him."

"James won't talk." Kara said.

"Let's hope so. He knows far too much about you and your cousin." J'onn reminded her.

"He's Kal's best friend. He won't do anything to jeopardise that." Kara argued before noticing Adam trying to suppress a yawn. "You okay?"

"Just tired." He shrugged.

"Yeah, some of us have been working today." Maggie said looking at Alex who rolled her eyes.

"We should take you home then." Kara said standing and helping Adam to his feet.

"Thanks for dinner." Adam said to J'onn who eyed him with the same distrust he always did.

"We should do this way more often." Kara added.

"Especially if there is tiramisu." Maggie agreed.

"We could have a movie night next time. You really have to watch Indiana Jones." Kara pressed.

"I prefer books." J'onn said ushering the quartet to the door. Just as Alex opened the door J'onn said to Kara."Bring him round tomorrow."

"Who? Adam?" Kara asked confused as a panicked look set in on Adam's face.

"No. Krypto. He can sit with me in the park." J'onn said.

"Really? Thank you." She grinned as she hugged him.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	79. Rookie Reporter

A/N: Thanks for the comments. _Alex_ \- there's still plenty I haven't decided on yet, there may by an intervention in the future, if so I may bring Luck back for that.

* * *

"Is Cat still looking for a replacement?" Alex asked as she sat down opposite Kara in NooNan's.

"She is. Why?" Kara asked pausing the demolition of her sticky bun.

"I was thinking I could volunteer. Give me something to do."

"You want to be CEO of CatCo?" Kara asked. "You have no experience."

"How hard can it be?" Alex asked.

"It's a desk job." Kara pointed out.

"I am so bored right now I would try anything." Alex said.

"You only have four more days." Kara said.

"Four more boring days. Seriously, I am so bored I am eating as much as you."

"You could read a book, or the papers you never get a chance to read."

"Done that." Alex sighed.

"Watch TV?"

"Have you seen daytime TV?" Alex countered.

"You have Netflix." Kara reminded her.

"Except between you and Maggie there are no shows that I haven't seen, which I would want to watch or that I am allowed to watch without one or both of you." Alex complained.

"You could visit Eliza? Get some surfing in."

"The time off is meant to reduce stress. Not increase it." Alex reminded her before asking. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need help? I could help run down some leads or investigate a story for you." Alex suggested.

"I wouldn't want you to lower your sights from lofty CEO to humble reporter." Kara said.

"Please. I could help."

"Reporting doesn't really work like that."

"I could help pick up the right paperwork, chase down bad guys, sort out meetings, bring you food."

"Like my assistant?" Kara asked suddenly investing in the ideas.

"Kind of." Alex said sounding less sure.

"You want to be like I was last year?" Kara pressed smiling.

"Only bad ass." Alex shrugged.

"Snapper has me on a story about the hidden prohibition tunnels in the city and how they are used to support modern crime syndicates. I guess I could use a little help and company."

"And you were going to work on it by yourself?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Without protection?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm Supergirl." Kara whispered.

"So?"

"So, it is not like I am going to get into situations I can't handle."

"And with that level of cockiness you sound like James." Alex warned before asking. "So when do we start?"

"I have a staff meeting at ten so after then?"

"Okay." Alex agreed.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said entering Kara's and Adam's apartment that evening.

"Hey." Adam replied shutting the door behind her.

"Where's everyone else?" Maggie asked noticing both sisters were missing.

"Not back yet, it may be just us for a while."

"Everything okay?"

"Alex and Kara are chasing down a story."

"Alex isn't meant to be working." Maggie pointed out.

"She isn't, well not at the DEO. According to Kara, Alex is her personal assistant."

"Wow, Alex must be really bored. And Kara must be loving that." Maggie smiled.

"She was, but I got a text about backseat reporting an hour ago so the novelty may have worn off." Adam grinned handing Maggie a beer.

"So how's your mom enjoying being back in charge?" Maggie asked as she sipped her drink.

"I think she is enjoying it more than the rest of the office who had forgotten what she was like."

"Is she still looking for a replacement?"

"That's what she said but maybe she'll enjoy the tenure and end up staying."

"Any news on James?" Maggie asked.

"Keeping a low profile." Adam said. "But he's ignoring Kara."

"That's probably a good thing." Maggie pointed out.

"I know that, but Kara doesn't agree." He explained as the front door opened.

"Hey guys." Kara greeted.

"How did the story hunting go?" Maggie asked.

"Really good." Kara smiled. "When Snapper first gave me the story I thought it would be as exciting as the hidden storm drains of the city story. But we actually found out that the prohibition tunnels are being used to smuggle aliens in and out of the city."

"So you accidentally stumbled across an alien smuggling racket?" Maggie asked suspiciously looking at Alex.

"Yeah." Kara said.

"That seems like a big coincidence?" Maggie said.

"It's almost as if you hacked Kara's emails and manipulated her to working with you so you could investigate this without breaking the no DEO rule." Adam added also looking at Alex.

"Alex wouldn't hack my email." Kara said innocently. Noticing the facial expressions of the other three she looked at Alex and asked. "Would you? Did you? Do you?"

"Don't let them draw you into their paranoia." Alex said dodging the question. She then looked at Adam and said. "You should be grateful I am working with her. Else she would be out their alone actively looking for people who would try to capture her and smuggle her somewhere."

"You're good Danvers." Maggie said. "They teach you deflection and manipulation in shady Agent school?"

"They teach paranoia in cop school?" Alex countered.

"How long have you been hacking my emails?" Kara asked.

"Hang on, my phone buzzed." Alex said reaching for her phone.

"No it didn't." Adam said.

"It's on vibrate." Alex shrugged.

"It didn't vibrate. I would have heard." Kara argued.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Alex asked.

"Because you are working when you are meant to be resting." Maggie pointed out.

"And you're invading Kara's privacy." Adam added.

"Kara and I shared a room growing up. There was no such thing as privacy." Alex reminded everyone as Kara's phone rang.

"Sorry I have to go."

"Problem?" Alex asked.

"Nothing major. Just DEO stuff. I'll see you later." She said before changing and leaving.

"She really doesn't know does she?" Maggie asked after Kara had gone.

"Know what?" Alex asked.

"The emails, tracking her, all the over-protective stuff you do." Maggie listed.

"You make it sound like I'm stalking her."

"In my experience actual stalkers are way less organised." Maggie countered.

"And less scary." Adam chipped in causing Alex to throw a cushion at him before justifying to Maggie.

"It is not like I read her emails. I just check she isn't in trouble."

"Which is booth creepy and sweet." Maggie smiled.

"What I don't get is how you managed to get Kara assigned to the story." Adam said.

"You make me sound like a Bond villain. Contrary to your paranoid delusions I did not create this situation."

"Your poker face really is top drawer." Adam said.

"I didn't." Alex protested.

-00-

"You're not observing the fruits of your labour?" Adam asked as he let Alex into the apartment the following evening.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The take down of the alien smuggling racket." Adam explained. "That's where Kara and Maggie are."

"I know, but no. I need to be no where near it or I will probably be banned from the DEO for longer."

"All of the grunt work and none of the glory." Adam sympathised.

"If it means I get to go back to work I can live with it." Alex replied.

"Kinda surprised you aren't watching from the shadows just to make sure Maggie and Kara are okay."

"I was watching." Alex said. "From CCTV images streamed to my phone. It's all over now. They're both fine."

"Good to know." Adam replied as Krypto jumped on his lap.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Alex asked.

"Kara hasn't told you?"

"She's being non-committal."

"That's probably because they're not going. Everyday this month when we have tried to arrange something, something else has come up. We've had to cancel six tours of venues already. And it doesn't help that we don't really know what we want. Trying to mix Kryptonian with Earth, your mom's taste in flowers with Winn's allergies. There are so many variables and whenever we think we've made a decision something else happens."

"Mom won't care if you drop her favourite flowers." Alex said.

"I know, but Kara wants to make everyone happy so that is what we're trying to do. Plus we don't know if we are having one or two ceremonies, one for those who know about Kara and one for those who don't."

"Rather you than me." Alex said.

"Wait until you see the bridesmaid dress." Adam replied.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"We watched 27 dresses last night ad Kara fell in love with that yellow one that looked like it came from a period drama."

"The one with a fluffy umbrella?" Alex asked.

"That's the one." Adam smiled.

"Kara would never do that to me."

"You're right. I pointed out you would be humiliated so she moved onto option two."

"Which is?"

"You remember the Friends episode where Rachel is bridesmaid for Barry and Mindy?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"And that pink, very pink dress and hat?"

"Yes."

"It's basically that minus the rhinestone heart." Adam said. "And as hideous as it is, I have never seen Kara so happy."

"You're lying." Alex countered.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself go for it."

"I'm not falling for it." Alex stated.

"Living in denial is probably healthier for everyone." Adam said as the front door opened.

"Hey guys." Kara greeted as she and Maggie entered the apartment.

"Hey. Everything go okay?" Adam asked.

"It went fine and I got my draft story to Snapper."

"Isn't that suspiciously quickly to have done that?" Alex asked.

"It was only a first draft and he likes all copy within an hour, apparently." Kara said. "What are you two discussing?"

"The wedding plans." Adam said. "I was just telling Alex that the one and only thing you have decided on was her bridesmaid dress."

"Last night I finally felt like I made progress. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. It is perfect." Kara beamed.

"Told you." Adam said to Alex.

"Can we see it?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, maybe. We'd need to find the episode."

"Not from a magazine then?"

"No. It was on the Friends episode, the one with Barry and Mindy's wedding. It was perfect."

-00-

"What happened?" Kara asked after Alex and Maggie had left.

"What do you mean?"

"Alex seemed to be acting a bit strange."

"She did?"

"What did you do?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. We just talked about the wedding plans and bridesmaid dresses."

"What did you do?" Kara repeated.

"Nothing."

"Adam?"

"Fine, I described the dress from the Friends episode."

"And she didn't like it?" Kara asked disappointed.

"I may have described the dress Rachel was wearing, rather than the one you actually liked."

"And Alex believed you?"

"Not at first but then you said where you saw it and you were really happy." Adam smiled.

"I have to tell her." Kara said reaching for her phone.

"No you don't." Adam commented as he took her phone from her. "You can tell her tomorrow. Right now there are far more important things to do." He said kissing her.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	80. Homecoming

**A/N:** This is a kind of re-write of Homecoming so is more serious than recent chapters.

* * *

"Hey." Adam said moments before Kara nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug. "What's that for? Is everything okay?"

"He's back. We've found him, well rescued him." She explained beaming.

"Who?" Adam asked struggling to keep up.

"Jeremiah."

"Your foster father? How? When? Is he okay?"Adam questioned.

"Today. We intercepted a Cadmus transport and he was in it. He's battered and his arm is damaged, but he's okay. And Alex, she is so happy."

"Does Eliza know?"

"Yeah she is at the DEO now."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I wanted to tell you and warn you that everyone is coming over for a celebratory dinner tonight."

"Here?"

"Yes. I mean that's okay right?"

"Of course, but I should probably buy some food. Why don't you go back to the DEO and be with your family and I'll sort things here?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He smiled.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Adam replied as Kara disappeared in a blur.

-00-

"You feeling like an outsider too?" Maggie asked that evening as she joined Adam in the kitchen before looking over at the Danvers who were all laughing having shared another joke from the past.

"Is it just me or are half those stories not funny?" Adam asked.

"More like two thirds. Unless you are a Danvers in which case they are hysterical." Maggie said just as the quartet started laughing again.

"It's good to see them happy though." Adam said.

"It is." Maggie agreed smiling at Alex who looked over at her. Looking back at Adam she asked. "Something in your mind?"

"Nope."

"Kara's inability to lie is rubbing off on you." Maggie pointed out.

"It's nothing. It just seems like it's too good to be true." Adam said as the quartet burst out laughing again causing him to add. "Back home we used to have these huge family gatherings every Christmas where certain family members would monopolise conversations. We got through it by playing family bingo."

"Alex would kill you if you did that here." Maggie pointed out.

"That would so be on my card." Adam smiled before pointing out. "Technically she would kill us. We'd be playing together."

"Why is Alex going to kill you?" Kara asked as she walked up to them.

"Alex is always trying to kill me." Adam reminded her as he wrapped an arm round her.

"Technically she is always threatening to kill you, not trying to kill you." Maggie corrected.

"And you normally ask for it." Kara pointed out.

"Et tu Brute?" Adam responded as there was a knock on the door.

"It's J'onn." Kara said before hurrying over to let him in.

"Interesting." Maggie commented noticing Adam tense.

"What's interesting?" Adam asked.

"You are more stressed by Martian dad rather than Earth dad."

"Martian dad has threatened to eat my flesh, use my skin as a fashion accessory and the rest of my body to decorate his spaceship, Earth dad hasn't."

"Yet." Maggie countered as she helped Adam carry some glasses over to the rest of the group. Hearing the tail end of the conversation Adam asked.

"So you're staying in National City?"

"For now. At least until Cadmus has been stopped." Jeremiah said.

"So you're joining the DEO?"

"Technically rejoining." Jeremiah reminded him. "But that is up to J'onn. I hope I can still be useful."

"Of course you can." Alex said.

-00-

"Hey Henshaw, can I talk to you?" Adam asked the next day when he saw him at the DEO.

"Sure." J'onn said waving Adam into the room he was working in. When Adam shut the door behind him he asked."What's troubling you?"

"I may be being over protective or paranoid, but are you sure Jeremiah is Jeremiah?"

"DNA is a match. You have reason to believe he's not?" J'onn asked leaning back and looking at Adam.

"No. And I really hope he is who Alex and Kara believe he is."

"But you have doubts?"

"Even if he is Jeremiah he has been held for over a decade and Stockholm Syndrome can set in much faster than that."

"Have you've suggested this to Kara?"

"No. I mean she is really happy and I don't want to give her doubts. But at the same time I want her to be safe."

"I've not seen anything to suggest he is not to be trusted." J'onn said.

"That's good. That's all I needed to hear." Adam said.

"But I will keep a close eye on things." J'onn said. "It can't hurt to be careful. But I don't want Kara or Alex to know."

"Thank you." Adam said.

-00-

"Hey." Mon-El said jogging up to Adam before he had escaped the DEO. "Ohhh, I recognise that frown."

"What frown?" Adam asked.

"The one on your forehead. And I think I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yes. This is about Jeremiah." Mon-El said. "You don't trust him."

"Not so loud." Adam said ushering Mon-El into a room.

"What?" Mon-El asked. "It's true isn't it?"

"It will break Kara and Alex if he is anything other than the Jeremiah they knew. You are not to say anything."

"That could place them in danger." Mon-El said.

"We have no proof." Adam reminded him.

"Apart from the fact he has lived with the enemy for over a decade."

"That doesn't mean he is bad." Adam reminded him.

"My father was not a good man. The things he did...My point is, a tactic he used was turning a prisoner and releasing them back to the enemy as a spy or a saboteur. Even if their primary mission failed knowing you could not trust any freed prisoners was an equally effective weapon." Mon-El said.

"Mon-El, I think you were right." Winn said bursting into the room. "Oh hey Adam."

"Winn." Adam said acutely aware that Winn was no longer speaking.

"It's fine." Mon-El said. "He's on our side."

"He is?"

"I'm not." Adam said.

"You agreed Jeremiah is suspicious."

"I did. But that doesn't mean I want to be involved in whatever it is you are doing." Adam said before asking Winn. "Haven't you had enough of going behind Kara's back?"

"Jeremiah hacked the DEO computers and accessed data files." Winn said.

"What files?" Adam asked.

"Mission files."

"Involving?" Adam pressed.

"I probably can't tell you that."

"Now you care about playing by the rules?" Adam countered.

"It's kind of treason." Winn pointed out.

"Fine, but don't confront Jeremiah, Alex or Kara." Adam said. "Talk to J'onn. And be damn sure you are right."

"Whilst we wait he could be doing anything." Mon-El countered.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she, Alex and J'onn entered the room. "Adam what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you." Adam said.

"You need to tell her." Mon-El pressed.

"Tell me what?" Kara asked.

"It doesn't matter." Adam said. "It can wait." He added as Alex took the data pad off Winn.

"You're spying on my father?" She asked as she scanned the contents.

"Um, no, well technically yes, but not really. I saw him hack into the secure system and investigated." Winn said. "I was just showing Mon-El the results."

"You lied to Kara for weeks but question my father's honesty?" Alex asked glaring at Winn.

"That was kind of different." Winn said.

"And you." Alex said looking at Mon-El. "I should have expected deception from you. What Kara said about Daxam is so true."

"He believes it too." Mon-El said pointing to Adam causing Alex to whip round and glare at him.

"You are spying on my father?"

"No. I had no idea what Mon-El and Winn were doing until two minutes ago." Adam said.

"But you believe them?" Alex asked.

"I'm just worried that Cadmus may have altered him." Adam said.

"Anyone else involved in this conspiracy?"

"No." Adam said forcing himself not to look at J'onn.

"I just don't want to see Kara or you get hurt." Adam said.

"Too late." Alex said. "Has my father done anything to make you think he is bad?" Alex asked. "Apart from looking at mission files involving me and Kara?" She questioned shoving the datapad at Adam.

"No. But is there any harm being cautious? He could have changed."

"Maybe you should consider the fact you are changed. Maybe you are still effected by your father's death and you are projecting your own insecurities onto my dad." Alex said.

"I really hope I am, but what if I'm not?" Adam said.

"You know nothing about my father." Alex said.

"Alex, I know you want things to go back to how they were. But what if Adam is right?" Kara said surprising everyone in the room.

"That, that is just perfect. Of course you take his side." Alex said.

"This isn't about sides. It's about figuring out the truth." Kara said.

"You want to figure out the truth? Perhaps you should figure out if you are part of the family or not. Because right now it doesn't feel like it." Alex said storming out of the room.

"Kara?" Adam said stepping towards her.

"I need to be alone." Kara said leaving the room causing Adam to feel helpless.

"You should go. I'll look after them." J'onn promised.

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Cat asked when she opened her front door and saw her eldest on the other side.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" He asked.

"Of course." She said leading him to the lounge before asking. "What happened?"

"They found Jeremiah, Kara's foster father."

"Alive?"

"Yes. Kara and Alex were, are so happy."

"But?"

"It all seems too convenient. He was held by Cadmus, they are bad people and it seemed a little too easy."

"And you said that to Kara?"

"Not at first. I talked to Hank about it and then Mon-El and Winn shared their suspicions. We all had our doubts and then my hand was forced so I brought it up with Alex and Kara."

"And it didn't go well?"

"No. Alex, well, she got understandably upset. Kara didn't want to believe it, but then started to consider the possibility he wasn't all good and that led to a fight between Kara and Alex, a bad one."

"And you're here as Kara doesn't want to see you?" Cat guessed.

"She said she needed space."

"She'll need support more than space, especially if your suspicions are right." Cat said.

"Right now we don't know if they are."

"Kara will know you were trying to protect her." Cat said.

"I know, but what if I have driven a wedge between Kara and Alex?"

"They'll work it out." Cat replied as Adam's phone buzzed. Seeing Adam frown as he read the message she guessed. "Kara?"

"No Winn. Turns out we were right. Jeremiah was still working for Cadmus. I have to go."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he entered the apartment and saw Kara sprawled on the couch with Krypto.

Silently Kara raised her head allowing Adam to see her tear stained face before she buried it back in the cushion.

"I'm sorry." He said moving over to her and gently lifting her up so he could sit next to her and hold her against his chest. Knowing words wouldn't help he silently held her whilst she cried.

-00-

"Can I come in?" Alex asked when Adam opened the door the next day.

"Sure. Kara's not back yet."

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked assuming the statement was a way to get rid of her.

"Of course not." Adam replied. "She'll be back soon."

"Great." Alex said sitting.

"How are you doing?"

"Ask me in a couple of weeks." Alex said. "I want to apologise."

"It's fine." Adam said.

"I shouldn't have lost it with you. What I said was-"

"Understandable." Adam said. "You had just found your dad and then I suggested he may not be who you thought he was. You were always going to react badly to that."

"But you told me anyway."

"Someone had to and you needed J'onn more than you needed me. And you would have never listened to Mon-El or Winn. I was the obvious choice of the bad guy."

"I still shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry."

"Alex, it's fine." Adam assured her. "But you need to speak to Kara, she's hurting too."

"I know. I said things to her I shouldn't have."

"She knows you didn't mean them."

"I still hurt her." Alex said.

"She'll forgive you. But you to need to talk, really talk."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"Good. How's your mom?"

"Says she's okay, but I don't know."

"Alex, hey." Kara said as she flew into the apartment and saw her sister.

"I'm going to go and give you some space. I'll see you to later." Adam said kissing Kara goodbye.

"Give me a second." Kara said after Adam had gone. With that she disappeared into the bedroom returning a second later dressed as Kara rather than Supergirl. As she walked towards her sister, Alex stood and started pacing before turning to Kara and saying.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I shouldn't ha-" Alex started to say.

"It's okay." Kara said trying to be strong for Alex. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. I guess." Alex said causing Kara to hug her. As her head hit Kara's shoulder, Alex started to cry as she spoke. "I thought he was back. I thought we'd be a family again then I lost you and I lost him."

"You never lost me."

"I said you weren't part of the family."

"You were upset. I know you didn't mean it." Kara said hugging Alex, unable to stop the tear running down her cheek.

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked when she saw Adam sitting at the bar alone.

"Fine. You?"

"Feeling like a bit of a spectator." Maggie confessed as she sat down next to him.

"Alex doing less well than she's claiming?" Adam guessed.

"Yes. How's Kara?"

"Kind of the same as Alex. Hopefully talking will help them both."

"Is that what they're doing?"

"They are or they were when I left."

"So you hiding out here all night?"

"Not so much hiding, just giving them space and not being a third wheel."

"I have an almost comfortable couch at my place." Maggie offered.

"Thanks, but I'll probably head over to mom's." Adam explained.

"The offer is there if you change your mind." Maggie smiled before asking. "Any ideas on how to help them?"

"Just be there." Adam shrugged.

-00-

"What are you doing here?" Eliza asked when she opened her hotel room door and saw her daughters.

"We came to see you. Make sure you're okay." Alex said.

"It doesn't seem right you being here by yourself." Kara added.

"Come here." Eliza said opening her arms and inviting both daughters into a hug.

"We're sorry we abandoned you here." Kara said.

"You didn't." Eliza said pulling out of the hug. "I chose to come here."

"We, I, was so caught up in my own loss I never considered yours." Alex said sadly. "To finally get dad back and then lose him again. I mean he was your husband. I ju-"

"Alex, Kara. Come sit with me over here." Eliza said leading them to the couch. She waited as they sat either side of her before saying. "I lost your father nearly fifteen years ago."

"But he came back." Alex said.

"It had been nearly fifteen years. He was never going to be the same man I knew. I know this is hard for you to accept, but good or bad, Cadmus operative or not, your father was always going to be different from the man who left on that DEO mission."

"Are you saying he wouldn't have been part of the family even if he wasn't working for Cadmus?" Alex asked confused, starting to feel betrayed by both her parents.

"I'm not saying that. But it was never as simple as us just becoming a family again." Eliza said before looking at Kara. "When Astra came back she wasn't the same woman you remembered. And although you may have seen glimpses of what she was like back on Krypton was she really the same woman you knew?"

"No." Kara agreed.

"After all that time people change." Eliza said.

"Are you saying we'll never get him back?" Alex asked.

"No." Eliza said. "We don't know why he did what he did, knowing your father it was to protect you. If they had threatened you he would do anything to keep you safe. But even if he did the wrong thing for the right reasons the man behind those decisions will always be different from the man we knew. All I do know is your father loved you, both of you. And no matter what has happened that will never change." Eliza said kissing the top of both girls' heads as they sat hugged into either side of her on the small couch.

"We suck at this." Kara commented after a few comforting minutes.

"Suck at what?" Eliza asked.

"We came here to comfort you." Alex explained. "But you're the one looking after us."

"We're looking after each other." Eliza sad. "It's what family does."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	81. Glossolalia

"Anything?" Kara asked as she approached J'onn and Alex in the DEO control room.

"No. Jeremiah and Cadmus have disappeared again." J'onn said.

"Any idea what was taken?" Kara asked.

"The list of all known aliens." Winn said approaching them. "But there is some good news."

"What?"

"The file Jeremiah stole was encrypted with state of the art encryption and he didn't take the key."

"So they can't access it?" Kara asked.

"Probably not, at least for now. But nothing is unbreakable, so it just buys us some time." Winn said as Vasquez approached

"Sir, Ma'ams we have unusual activity."

"What?" J'onn asked walking over to her work station.

"Wow that is one ugly beast." Winn said as he looked at the monitor and saw the monster approaching National City on the screen.

"Except, according to these readings there is nothing there." J'onn said noticing there was no thermal signature.

"Hologram?" Alex asked.

"No, look there. It seems to be interacting with its surroundings. I have never seen solid holograms." J'onn said.

"Apart from in Star Trek." Kara pointed out.

"And Red Dwarf." Winn added.

"Unless we have jumped reality we do not live in a Star Trek universe. And in this universe I don't know of any technology that could create a solid hologram." J'onn pointed out. "Alex, take a team and head it off. Supergirl -"

"Already on it." Kara said before flying off.

-00-

When Kara landed in front of the monster she said.

"Stop."

"Do intergalatic monsters normally speak English?" A man asked from Kara's side.

"Sometimes." Kara said. "You need to get out of here. You are in danger."

"Me? No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Kara said as the creature roared. "See?" She added pointing to the moster.

"You think I am in danger from that?"

"Um, yes"

"I'm not. Really." He said clicking his fingers causing the monster to vanish.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked looking confused.

"Just a friendly visitor."

"What are you?" Kara asked.

"I can be anything you want." He said looking at his finger nails just as the DEO squad arrived.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" Kara pressed.

"I'm bored. You try living outside of time. So to put it in terms that simple mortal minds can understand, I am here to be entertained."

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"Amuse me and I'll go, or maybe I'll stay. I don't know." The man said. "So you may start. No? Perhaps you need some help." He said clicking his fingers and causing all the DEO agents to change out of black tactical gear to Thespian costume."

"I've had enough of this." Alex said shooting the man.

"You wound me Agent Danvers." He said clutching his chest before moving his hand revealing no damage. "Well, actually you don't. You can't. So you are all at my mercy. So start. I have always been a fan of Shakespeare and his tragedies. And let's face it Agent Danvers, or may I call you Alex, your life is one big tragedy. Why the delay? You prefer modern interpretation. There you go." He said clicking his fingers again resulting the DEO Agents changing back to their tactical gear. "Still no? Do you not know the lines? What about you Zor-El?" He asked turning to Supergirl. "A monologue of Jerrash Hal-Beq?"

"What do you want?" Supergirl demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

"I told you. To be entertained."

"Then get Netflix." Alex said.

"Been there. Done that. Time for something live. But you all seemed happier thinking you would fight my creature. We can go back to that." He said snapping his fingers causing the monster to appear again.

"So that's not real?" One of the Agents asked moments before the monster's tail collided with him sending him flying.

"Contain the creature, I'm going after Q over there." Alex said shooting at the man again.

"Really? I thought you were meant to be of higher intelligence, Alexandra." He said as Supergirl landed behind him and grabbed hold of him a second before he disappeared, reappearing behind Alex.

"Boo!" He said in her ear before vanishing again.

"New plan kill the monster then fry Q." Alex said firing several shots at the monster who went down in an overly dramatic way.

"Seriously? You train your imaginary monster to play act?" Alex asked.

"I tire of you and your criticism." The man appearing in front of Alex before snapping his fingers.

"Flash short glass bed humph." Alex said.

"Sorry what?" Supergirl questioned.

"Live peck bird flute hang." Alex said.

"Alex I can't understand you." Kara said. "You are speaking gibberish."

"Rabbit trees green fluffy." Alex said as her frustration grew.

"What did you do to her?" Kara asked the man.

"Nothing much. Ta Ta." He said before clicking his fingers and disappearing.

"Snuff june jelly hang." Alex said.

"Still no idea." Supergirl said. "Let's get you back to the DEO."

-00-

"What happened?" J'onn asked entering the infirmary.

"Weird guy, kinda like Q, appeared in the woods clicked his fingers and now Alex is speaking gibberish, not her normal technical babble. Actual gibberish." Kara explained before looking to Alex and saying. "Tell him."

"Snot castle bang goof radio hamster coat sheet hanging difficu-"

"I get the idea." J'onn said holding a hand up. "Try writing." J'onn said handing Alex a note pad. Handing him the note J'onn read. "Flex happy down." Putting the paper down he commented. "This is getting us no where."

"Gate grass lamp shady rain." Alex said her body tense.

"You are confined to the DEO until we figure out what has happened." J'onn said.

"Pearl shoe missile atom pink." Alex replied her tone indicating she did not agree.

"I'll take that as your acceptance." J'onn said earning an eye roll from Alex.

-00-

"Oh, I know that." Mon-El said looking at the screen. "It's a Ventax."

"Ventax? Seriously? I thought they were just myths." Kara said.

"No we had a visit on Daxam when I was a kid." Mon-El said.

"Goat single." Alex said. Guessing at what Alex had meant Kara explained.

"They are kind of a mischievous race from another dimension. If you meet one they can hex you."

"But I guess you know that already?" Mon-El said to Alex.

"Disc couch fat." Alex said, her words unintelligible but her tone full of disdain.

"How do we undo what he did?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." Mon-El confessed.

"Is there a cure?" Kara asked looking worried.

"Absolutely. Everyone effected went back to normal, eventually."

"How?" J'onn asked.

"Either the Ventax reversed it or it just wore off."

"So we just wait?" J'onn asked earning a frustrated.

"Glib harry paint note five." From Alex.

-00-

"Any idea what this is about?" Maggie asked as Adam let her into the apartment.

"No idea. I take it Alex hasn't said anything?"

"No. I've not heard anything. Kara sent me a message saying Alex was okay, but she'd explain later."

"I'm sure Alex is okay." Adam said seeing how worried Maggie was looking.

"I hope so." She said just as the door opened. Any relief she felt from seeing Kara and Alex walk in was immediately replaced by concern when she picked up on the tension in Alex's body. "What's wrong? Is it your dad?"

"No. It's Alex. She's okay, but she can't communicate with us." Kara explained.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked before taking Alex's hand and asking. "What's happened?"

"Sizzle handle float jug." Alex said.

"Has she had a stroke?" Adam asked concerned.

"No, it's not a stroke." Kara said.

"Is she speaking in tongues?" Adam tried.

"No." Kara said before pausing and correcting. "Well actually that may be an accurate description. She had a run in with a creature from another dimension, who in this dimension has magic like powers and has made Alex talk gibberish."

"How do we make her untalk gibberish?" Adam asked as Maggie hugged Alex.

"We don't know yet. Well not exactly. From the stories I remember from Krypton and what Mon-El saw on Daxam, the effects just wear off. But we are digging deeper. The problem is Alex can't talk or write, which means she can't code or help us figure this out. So we were hoping to leave her with you for a few hours whilst we try to figure this out. Seeing how much trouble Alex normal causes we guessed two of you have better chance at keeping her under control." Kara explained causing Alex to say.

"Jail lacrosse socket beef hankering jam."

"I love you too." Kara said hugging Alex.

"Wait. You translated that?" Maggie asked.

"Not exactly. We find it easier to just guess Alex's responses." Kara explained.

"Chocolate huff troupe corps crisp ham." Alex responded clearly not pleased with the tactic.

"I'll be back soon." Kara said hurrying out of the door. The second it shut Alex slumped down in the couch before looking at Adam and saying.

"Mansion hacker Winnebago."

"I didn't say anything." He said raising his arms defensively.

"Bet hair spinach umpire walk." Alex said.

"This is kind of turning into the ultimate game of charades." Adam said confused by what Alex was trying to say.

"I think she is saying, 'not a word'." Maggie guessed.

"Taxi." Alex said.

"I'm going to go get some drinks." Adam responded.

-00-

"Have you figured it out?" Adam asked when Kara and J'onn entered the apartment a few hours later.

"Kind of. The Ventax has completely disappeared. But my mother's hologram managed to give us more information."

"Such as?" Maggie asked.

"The hexes that the Ventax use play on buried emotions. Find the emotion that is being exploited and work on it."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Anger, guilt, loneliness. People suppress them all the time. This kind of exploits them. Once the person has dealt with the underlying problem they get cured."

"Bite knife daisy boat light." Alex said, her face giving away exactly what she thought.

"From your expression I'm guessing that translates to, I don't believe in that." J'onn said.

"Jingle brothers ghost pottery." Alex responded.

"Guys can you leave us for awhile? I need to talk to Alex alone." Kara said.

"Sure." Maggie said kissing Alex goodbye before leaving the apartment with Adam and J'onn.

"Alex, since Jeremiah betrayed us you have changed. You've been distant and cold. Maybe this has something to do with the fact you haven't dealt with what happened." Kara suggested.

"Hanger buffalo stick gone cucumber."

"Seeing you are making no sense why don't you just listen?" Kara suggested.

"Helmet." Alex responded. Taking it as agreement Kara went on.

"When you found out Jeremiah was still alive you weren't just happy you were upset as well. Upset he had been a prisoner all that time, upset you had just taken everyone's word that he was dead. Upset that you never looked. When we got him back you still felt responsible for what had happened. Then when he turned on us you blamed yourself for missing something, not seeing it, for letting Jeremiah go, for nearly shooting him, for not shooting him. You've been feeling so-"

"Guilty." Alex managed to say in English.

Kara faced her wondering if it was a fluke or not.

"If I had listened to you and Adam and not been blinded maybe I could have got through to him and he wouldn't have betrayed us." Alex said, continuing in English.

"Alex, what happened, we couldn't have stopped. Cadmus were responsible. We can't change the past. But we can influence the future. We can find Jeremiah together and free him from Cadmus once and for all. But to do that we have to focus on the now and the future not the past. You have to let go of all your guilt and sadness. You think you can let go?"

-00-

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked as she re-entered the apartment an hour later.

"It's okay." Alex said.

"You're back in the world of normal speaking?" Maggie asked hugging her.

"I am."

"Although I did like the whole assuming you were saying what we wanted you to say, it's good to have you back to normal." Adam said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"So what happened to the alternate dimensional creature that did this?" Maggie asked.

"We don't know. He's disappeared. Winn is monitoring but until he appears in our dimension again there is nothing we can do."

"So he could literally show up anywhere, anytime and hex someone with a click of his fingers?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much."

"Isn't there something the DEO can do?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing we've figured out so far. But J'onn is still working on it."

"Is there anything we can do to protect people?" Maggie asked.

"Again we're working on it." Kara said. "For now we just hope he doesn't come back."

-00-

"I thought you'd be happy now Alex was back to normal." Adam said as he sat down next to Kara.

"I am."

"But?"

"But, the reason why Alex was effected was because of the guilt she is carrying round regarding Jeremiah. I should have seen it and helped her. But I didn't."

"Kara, you are both carrying around guilt. Until you have dealt with yours you won't be able to help Alex."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Mom is giving me daily coaching sessions." Adam said.

"She is?" Kara asked.

"No." Adam clarified. "But guilt is something we all have to deal with at some point." He said kissing her head. "And even though Alex may be talking normally there is probably still plenty more guilt lingering in her head."

"I know." Kara said sadly.

"She'll get through it. You both will."

"Thank you." Kara said snuggling into his chest.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Always knowing the right thing to say."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	82. Bonsai plans

"What are you doing today?" Kara asked as she, Adam, Maggie and Alex sat in Noonan's eating breakfast.

"Yoga class." Maggie said.

"And you?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"Yoga class." Alex replied parroting Maggie's words.

"You?" Kara and Adam asked almost simultaneously as they looked at Alex in disbelief.

"Yes, me." Alex said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Kara said as Adam chipped in.

"Your version of relaxing is maiming a punchbag or minion, not becoming spiritually aware."

"Yoga is more than spiritual awareness, it is about flexibility, injury protection, muscle strengthening, cardio." Maggie listed.

"I am not denying any of that." Adam said. "But at the end of the day yoga is not about punching, kicking, maiming or shooting."

"Which is why it offers Alex a great chance to try something new." Maggie said.

"Uh huh." Adam said not sounding convinced. "Out of interest have you warned your yoga teacher that Alex is coming?" Adam asked.

"I appreciate the support." Alex said dryly.

"I'm being supportive, I am just directing that support to the yoga teacher." Adam said.

"On the bright side, if I don't like it you have just volunteered for sparring." Alex smiled at Adam.

"You're right. Yoga is a great choice for you." Adam replied before Kara asked.

"Do you guys want to meet up this evening? We should be back from Cat's by five."

"Sure. We should be back by then." Maggie said.

"Is it a Yoga class or Yoga retreat?" Adam asked wondering why there was even a possibility they wouldn't be back by five.

"We're going shopping after the class." Maggie said. "I'm getting Alex a Bonsai tree."

"Oh." Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked before looking at Alex and asking. "Do you not like Bonsai trees? You said you liked them."

"I like them." Alex said.

"The way you two are looking at me I am sensing a big but." Maggie said looking from Alex to Kara whilst Adam looked as confused as Maggie felt.

"Um, well, have you noticed how Alex doesn't have plants in her apartment?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"It's because she has killed everything she has looked after, ever."

"She looks after you." Maggie said.

"I'm kinda indestructible." Kara reminded her.

"And with the food Alex feeds her it is like she's trying to kill her." Adam added.

"She can't be that bad." Maggie said wondering why Alex wasn't defending herself.

"I really am." Alex confessed.

"When Alex was eighteen, Eliza went away for a three day meeting. When she came back five plants were dead. Including a cactus. And that was fine before Eliza left. Then there was the college years. Literally, all house plants Alex got in college died and lets not even start with the goldfish, which bordered on genocide."

"Now you are exaggerating." Alex said. "It was not genocide."

"It was my entire fish family." Kara said.

"Okay, we have to hear this story." Adam said, whilst Maggie nodded her agreement.

"For my first Earth birthday we went to a fun fair and Alex won me three goldfish. I grew really attached to them. But I had to go away for a school trip, which by the way was horrible. Alex promised to look after them." Kara explained.

"And I tried, but I may have tried a little too hard." Alex said.

"Overfed them?" Maggie guessed.

"Yeah. I was so used to Kara's appetite I may have put too many flakes in the tank and they all died."

"Couldn't you just replace them?" Maggie asked.

"Humans are barbaric." Kara muttered as Alex explained.

"We did, with what we thought were identical ones, only Kara spotted that they were different."

"How?"

"The heartbeats were different." Kara explained.

"Everyone kills goldfish." Maggie said. "Especially kids. Accidents happen."

"Okay, another animal then." Kara said. "Due to her high grades she was allowed to look after the class hamster in elementary school. Three days later there was no more class hamster."

"How do you even know about him?" Alex asked. "You weren't even around then."

"Eliza told me when she was explaining why were weren't going to get a pet." Kara shrugged. "The point is this may not end well for the Bonsai. I mean why do you think I asked J'onn, not Alex, to look after Krypto when they were on enforced leave?"

"Bonsai trees are very different from fish, hamsters and normal house plants." Maggie said. "I'm sure Alex will be fine."

"I give the tree three days." Kara said.

-00-

"Kara!" Carter greeted as he wrapped his arms round her. "It's been forever."

"Please don't exaggerate." Cat chastised as Kara returned the hug.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I've missed you." He said.

"Sorry, life has been crazy recently."

"Do want to see my astro photos?" He asked.

"Sure." She said before being tugged towards his bedroom.

"How is she?" Cat asked Adam when they had disappeared from sight.

"Still trying to process and still feeling guilty." Adam said.

"And Alex?"

"The same."

"And you?"

"Forgiven."

"That's good. Any news on the father?"

"None. He and the rest of Cadmus have completely disappeared."

"Are you in danger?" Cat asked concerned.

"I guess any of us with a link to Kara are." Adam said. "I mean Cadmus knows exactly who she is and if Jeremiah has fully turned then who knows."

"You think he may not be working for Cadmus, even after he stole files?" Cat asked picking up on the word, 'if'.

"I hope he isn't. For Kara's and Alex's sake I hope he did it believing he was protecting them."

-00-

"Have you decided if you are staying around at CatCo?" Adam asked as they ate lunch.

"No." Cat said. "My time away did not provide the answers I had hoped, but since being back I'm feeling penned in again. Right now I am at a crossroads. By keeping my connection with CatCo I am using a safety net. Perhaps to really find out what I want I need to get rid of the net and turn my leave of absence into a severance."

"You are going to leave CatCo? Permanently?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I don't know. I am considering it though." Cat said. "Don't look so panicked. I will still be on this planet. And even if I wasn't we both know you could figure out how to get to me."

"CatCo wasn't the same without you." Kara said.

"Of course it wasn't. Whoever is CEO will lead their way, shape the company to what they want." Cat said. "As an employee if you don't like the direction you leave."

"So any ideas on the next CEO?" Adam asked.

"You can't just make anyone CEO. I tried that with James and it failed spectacularly. I will need to find someone with experience of media and leadership."

"I hear Lois is after a new challenge." Adam chipped in.

"I will pretend you didn't say that." Cat said glaring at her eldest.

-00-

"I thought your mother was going to spontaneously develop heat vision and burn you alive when you suggested Lois take over." Kara said as they walked to the ice cream parlour on their way home.

"She asked for someone with experience in media and leadership." Adam reminded Kara. "Lois ticks those boxes."

"Being you mother's nemesis negates those two qualities." Kara said before placing her order for a take out banana caramel crepe with an extra scoop of ice cream.

"You do remember we have just eaten?" Adam asked.

"I'm hungry." She shrugged. "And I went for banana to keep you happy."

"I think the sugar and fat will dwarf any benefits the banana brings to the table." Adam said as he paid for the snack.

Having left the shop they walked across the park towards their apartment, but when Adam noticed Kara wasn't eating he asked.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"Think much longer and your ice cream will have melted." Adam pointed out.

"Right sorry." Kara said making a conscious effort to eat the ice cream.

"Thinking about Jeremiah?" Adam guessed.

"Yes."

"Anything in particular?"

"What happens if we find him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been declared an enemy combatant. If we see him we are meant to arrest him. What happens if he fights back? I don't think I can fight him and I know Alex can't."

"That's the benefit of working in a team." Adam reminded her. "You don't have to. Others can bring him in."

"And when they have? What then?"

"You figure out why he did what he did."

"What if there isn't a good reason? What if he really has turned bad? I mean I know Alex is trying to keep calm, but if he really is bad, yoga and Bonsai trees aren't going to cut it. It is going to break her."

"If he really has turned then you accept he is not the man who welcomed you to Earth, just someone who looks like him. And you hold onto the memories of the Jeremiah you knew. Alex will be okay. She has you, Maggie, J'onn, me to help her through it."

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for." He said wrapping his arm round her shoulders. "Come on lets get you home to the Bonsai killer."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	83. A Nightmare in National City

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she flew into Alex's apartment with Adam.

"I killed it." Alex said as she paced round the kitchen.

"Killed what?" Kara asked looking worried.

"That." Alex said pointing to a sad looking Bonsai tree on the counter.

"Already? Wow, you weren't killing about the Bonsai Slayer." Adam commented to Kara unhelpfully.

"Are you sure it is dead?" Kara asked.

"It has no leaves." Alex pointed out.

"Can you replace it?" Adam asked.

"She'd know. Also I don't remember what species it was. Do you know how many different species there are?"

"Well there is one less in this apartment now." Adam said.

"You are really not helping." Alex said glaring.

"Can't you just say you restyled it. I mean that's what you are meant to do with Bonsai trees isn't it?" Adam asked.

"Except it's not mine. It's Maggie's. Mine is over there."

"And it is still alive?" Kara said her voice full of surprise.

"Again not helping." Alex complained.

"What do you want us to do?" Kara asked not entirely sure how she or Adam could help.

"Either come up with a way to resurrect it or take Maggie to Japan to get a new one?" Alex suggested just as the front door opened. As the trio quickly turned and blocked the Bonsai from Maggie's view the detective asked.

"What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry." Alex started not wanting to admit to killing Maggie's plant.

"What's happened?" Maggie asked looking worried.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm cursed. I obviously looked at it the wrong way." Alex started to babble.

"Will one of you just tell me what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"I killed it." Alex said moving to one side so Maggie could see the Bonsai. "But Kara is, um, going to..."

"Fly you to Japan to get another." Kara finished for her.

"Fly? As in open air, cape flying?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, we'll be there in no time." Kara smiled.

"I don't think so. I've seen the way you land. Flying is by planes only for me."

"What's wrong with my landings?" Kara asked looking offended.

"Well there is the big crack in the floor at the DEO." Alex reminded her.

"Also you do realise it is illegal to import plants in to the US?" Maggie asked ignoring Kara's question. "Finally, it is not dead."

"It looks dead." Alex said.

"This is a Chinese Elm, it is common to for them to lose leaves when they are moved to a new location."

"And you didn't think about mentioning that before?" Alex asked.

"I didn't think a few dropped leaves would cause a meltdown." Maggie pointed out. "But speaking of meltdowns are there any new aliens in town that may cause people to die from fear?"

"Fear? Like a clown jumping out and scaring them to death?" Kara asked.

"Maybe." Maggie said. "We have had ten unexplained deaths this week. All ten seem to have had heart failure, but they were all under thirty and had no pre-existing medical condition."

"Weird." Adam agreed.

"The really weird part was they were all sleeping at the time."

"So they died as a result of nightmares?" Kara asked. "That's not weird, that's creepy. Are you sure they don't display slash marks?"

"Freddie Krueger isn't real." Alex reminded her.

"Not what you said when you made me watch that movie." Kara reminded her. "I had enough problems sleeping when I got to Earth without being terrified that you were all going to be slashed to death in your sleep."

"I didn't expect you to believe me." Alex replied.

"Of course I believed you. You were my sister. Eliza said it was your job to look after me. Why would someone with that job lie?"

"Because I was a teenager." Alex shrugged as Maggie and Adam watched the exchange. "Besides who could believe Freddie Krueger was real? A nightmare demon? Really?"

"Um, seeing I was raised on another planet and had heard of nightmare demons, me."

"Wait nightmare demons exist?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, there were the Trach although technically they were known as dream masters. Then there were the Afrasi they were kind of parasites from the planet Froome."

"Did any of them leave external injuries?" Maggie asked.

"No." Kara said.

"How did people know it was them?" Maggie pressed.

"I can't remember. We could ask my mother's hologram though."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Maggie said leading Kara and Alex out.

"I'll just go home then." The forgotten Adam said when the door had shut.

-00-

"Something happen?" J'onn asked as Alex, Maggie and Kara entered the DEO.

"Don't know. Maybe a possible nightmare demon alien." Alex said.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Ten unexplained deaths in the last week. All healthy people, under thirty, all seemed to have heart attacks in their sleep."

"Any connection between the deceased?"

"Socially no." Maggie said. "As far as we can tell they never met. But the fact these cases could be linked only came to light a few hours ago so we still need to investigate possible connections."

"But you think there may be alien involvement?"

"I'm not sure, but Kara mentioned she had heard of two alien races who could be responsible." Maggie explained.

"The Trach and the Afrasi." Kara added.

"I've heard of the Afrasi. Lets hope there isn't one here." J'onn said before looking at Kara. "I assume you are going to ask your mother's hologram?"

"Yes."

"Good I'll come with you."

"We're going to pull blood samples from the morgue." Maggie said.

"Be careful. Remember you are all in the at risk demographic." J'onn warned as he followed Kara to the hologram room.

-00-

"This is weird." Alex said looking at the results two hours later.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Normally when we get scared we release Adrenaline and Cortisol. But according to this blood work none of the victims had Cortisol in their blood, which is unusual anyway after sleep, but if they were scared enough to go into heart failure those levels should be spiked."

"So they weren't actually afraid?" Maggie guessed.

"Not necessarily. Adrenaline and norepinephrine levels were sky high and blood glucose is really low. It is like they couldn't release Cortisol, but their adrenal glands look normal."

"Could they have produced Cortisol but had it filtered out of their system?" J'onn asked entering the lab.

"It would be consistent with these results, but how is that possible?" Alex asked.

"Afrasi parasites are capable of creating chemical imbalances in the brain that cause nightmares and then they feed off Coritsol."

"How do they get into the victim?" Maggie asked. "I mean when you say parasites I'm picturing micro worm things."

"You are half right." J'onn said. "Afrasi look humanoid but their blood is full of small creatures that can be transferred to others, through blood, kissing, a tentacle or ingestion. It is possible for them to contaminate food and drink with the creatures. Those creatures stimulate fear in those they have been transferred to and then eat the Cortisol that is produced before transferring back to the main body."

"That's kinda gross on so many levels." Maggie commented.

"How do we stop them?" Alex asked.

"Kara is asking her mother now. In the mean time we need to work out how the Afrasi chose his victims and stop him killing anyone else."

"Is there any way to track the Afrasi?" Maggie asked.

"Not in the short term." J'onn responded.

-00-

"Okay guys I think I have something." Winn said an hour later. "I have been tracking the movements of all the victims and three of them had contact with someone who has no identity." He explained as he pulled up a photos of the individual.

"What do you mean no identity?" Maggie asked.

"I can't find any record of him in any database." Winn said as he made the photo bigger.

"Wait, I know him." Kara said.

"You do? From where?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. But I know I know that face." She said frowning.

"While you think I am running facial recognition on his face to see if he has had contact wi….and there we go, another hit and another." Winn said.

"Can you work out where he is now?" J'onn asked.

"Only if he is somewhere with cameras." Winn answered. "But I will keep searching."

"We also need to know who he has had physical contact with today." J'onn said just as realisation dawned for Kara who exclaimed.

"Adam!" Before disappearing in a blur.

-00-

Five minutes later Kara flew back into the DEO with an unconscious Adam in her arms.

"I can't wake him." She said on the verge of panic. "And his heart is going crazy."

"His heart rate is really high." Alex said taking his pulse. "Take him to the infirmary, now." Alex said keeping her voice calm for Kara's sake, but trying to get across the urgency.

Once Adam had been put on a bed Alex and Hamilton started to hook him up to various machines as J'onn forced Kara out of the room to where Maggie and Winn were waiting.

"He was there." Kara said.

"Who?" J'onn asked.

"The Afrasi. He was talking to Adam at Noonan's this morning." She explained pacing. "Why can't we wake him?"

"Let Alex worry about Adam, tell me about the Afrasi." J'onn said.

"There's not much to tell. He was standing next to him, talking to him. Adam said he'd never seen him before and he'd asked for directions." Kara said pacing.

"Directions to where?" J'onn asked not really believing it would give them a useful lead, but hoping it would keep Kara distracted.

"I don't know. I don't think he said. No wait. He did. The mall." Kara said as Alex came out to join them.

"What's wrong with him?" Kara asked.

"The parasites have effectively induced a coma." Alex explained. "Right now it looks like Adam is trapped in nightmares. His heart rate is dangerously high and there is no way to wake him."

"There has to be something we can do?" Kara asked.

"I can administer Clonidine to slow his heart rate but it is only a short term solution. Also he could be in a living hell right now. The longer he's in there the harder it could be to recover, both mentally and physically." Alex warned.

"Can we use Max's technology. I could jump in and help him." Kara said. "I mean this sounds like a kind of Black Mercy thing."

"I can set that up." Winn said.

"Unlike the Black Mercy, becoming aware you are in a dream may not help. We need away to stop the parasites releasing chemicals." Alex said.

"Until you can do that it's better than nothing." Kara argued.

"Kara if either of you die in the dream you die out here." Alex warned.

"I know you want to protect me, but I can't sit around doing nothing. I have to help him." Kara pleaded.

-00-

As Kara opened her eyes she found herself in a dark corridor which appeared endless in both directions.

"This isn't so bad." She said as she picked a direction and started walking. But after a few steps a puppet of a deformed clown burst out of the wall. Dodging it she tried to ignore the disturbing cackles that seemed to be coming from everywhere just as another clown burst from another section of wall.

"Now I know why you didn't want to go to the circus." Kara said quietly as she continued to move down the corridor.

After several minutes of deformed clown models jumping out every few feet she commented.

"This is getting really creepy."

Getting more worried about Adam she broke into a run hoping to escape the corridor.

Eventually the corridor gave way to a dimly lit room covered in shadows with a lone figure sat crouched in the middle.

"Adam?" Kara called when she saw him sitting in a dark room by himself. "Adam?"

"No. You're dead." He said. "You left me like everyone else."

"Adam, listen to me, this is a nightmare. It's not real. You have been infected with parasites and they are forcing you to live through a nightmare." She said walking closer to him.

"Kara?"

"I'm real." She said hugging him. "We are trying to get you out, but you need to remember this isn't real and stay calm." She said just as masked figure walked through a wall and lunged at her with a Kryptonite knife.

"Adam, this is your head. You can control this." Kara said as she battled with the masked figure who slashed her with the knife.

"No." Adam said as an army of spiders scurried over to him and started climbing his body.

"Adam, it isn't real." She cried as she continued to fight, really hoping it wasn't real as her body was telling her a different story. "You can fight this. I need you to fight this."

Spurred on by her words Adam took calming breaths and kept chanting that it wasn't real. When he realised he could no longer feel spiders scampering over his body he opened his eyes relieved to find the spiders and attacker were gone. Seeing Kara lying on the ground catching her breath he hurried over.

"Kara! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said getting to her feet. "You?"

"Apart from being trapped with all my fears, great."

"So clowns, abandonment and spiders? Anything else?"

"Losing you."

"I got that part."

"Kara, you shouldn't be here. Everything here will be out to kill you, to take you away from me. You should go."

"If you can stay in control we'll both be fine." She said gripping his shoulders.

"It's not like I have a lot of control." Adam said looking worried.

"You beat the spiders just now, you can do this."

"You don't understand." Adam said as the world started to shake sending them both to the ground.

"Fight it."

"I can't. I'm not strong like you." Adam said as a clear wall rapidly descended from the ceiling separating them.

"Fight it." Kara said banging on the clear wall.

"I'm trying." Adam said as his section started to fill with water.

"Fight." Kara repeated just as she was grabbed by several metal arms and dragged away from Adam. As she fought the arms she saw Adam repeatedly hit the wall, all the while the water level rose.

"Fight." She called again as the arms dragged her from the room just as her world turned to black.

-00-

"Kara?" Alex asked when she saw her sister suddenly bolt upright.

"Alex? I'm out? How? Adam?" She asked looking confused.

"He's still unconscious." Alex said. "Are you okay?"

"How did I? Why am I out?" She asked.

"The parasites just released a huge burst of chemicals. My guess is it forced you out." Alex said before hugging Kara. "I'm sorry, there's nothing more you can do."

"No, you don't understand. He's drowning." She said as alarms went off round Adam.

"Heart rate is spiking again." Hamilton said.

"I have to go back."

"You can't. You can't help him anymore."

"But he can." J'onn said entering the infirmary with the Afrasi. As he pushed the alien up to Adam he said. "Get them out of him. Now." As the alien continued to hesitate J'onn said. "The only reason you are still alive is you have value. Do you want to prove you don't have value?"

Somewhat reluctantly the Afrasi approached Adam and moved his hand to Adam's mouth. Just as the hand reached the mouth a small tentacle shot out of the Afrasi's finger and entered the orifice. Two minutes later the Afrasi withdrew the tentacle and said.

"It's done."

"Good." J'onn said before turning to two guards. "Lock him away."

"Why isn't he waking?" Kara asked.

"We have to wait until the chemicals have worn off." Hamilton said.

"Can't you give him something?"

"His heart has been under so much strain that if we tried to force him to wake up it may cause his heart to stop. Right now we need to stabilise him and hope he is strong enough." Alex said.

-00-

"Adam? It's okay. It was a dream." Kara said as Adam shot up thirty minutes later, his body drenched in sweat.

"Kara?" He asked breathlessly, his body trembling.

"I'm right here." She said hugging him.

Pulling away he looked down his body apparently looking for bugs.

"You're safe. It's over." Kara said hugging him again this time he hugged back squeezing Kara tightly.

"You want to talk?" Kara offered. In response Adam just shook his head and held her tightly.

"You're awake." Alex said approaching the pair a minute later. "I need to check how you're doing." She said.

"Okay." Adam said not releasing Kara.

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked as he entered the room whilst Alex tried to work round Kara.

"Confused." Adam said. "What happened?"

"You were infected by a parasite that feeds off Coritsol. The parasite is able to induce comas and then alter the brain chemistry to make the host have terrifying nightmares, which triggers the release of Coritsol." Alex explained.

"So it was all a dream?" Adam asked.

"Almost. Kara jumped into your dream to help, but the parasites retaliated."

"That was you?" Adam asked looking at Kara.

"Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"But the Kryptonite." Adam said.

"It was dream." Kara reminded him as Alex made a mental note to interrogate Kara later.

"You sure you're okay?" Adam pressed.

"Just worried about you." Kara replied.

"Why me?" Adam asked after a pause.

"We don't think you were targeted specifically. You just happened to have an encounter with the Afrasi. Fortunately Kara remembered you meeting the Afrasi and managed to bring you here before it was too late. It may not feel like it right now, but you were lucky." J'onn said.

"So it's all over? I'm safe now?"

"Yes, but your heart was put under tremendous strain." Alex warned. "You'll need time to fully recover and you need rest."

"I think I'll skip on that." Adam said. "Sleep doesn't seem that appealing at the moment."

-00-

"You know, not sleeping is bad for you?" Kara said as she wrapped her arms round Adam who was sitting on the couch with Krypto.

"I know, but I'm scared of sleeping." He confessed.

"I don't blame you." Kara said. "You have scary thoughts going through your head."

"You shouldn't have come in for me." Adam said. "You could have died."

"So could you."

"But the world needs Supergirl." Adam reminded her.

"Maybe." She said softly. "But regardless of what the world needs, I need you. I will always come for you."

"Thank you. I couldn't have made it without you." He said.

"Yes you could. You may think you are not strong, but I get so much of my strength from you." She said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alex and Maggie." She said confused before getting up and opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I kind of assumed Adam would ignore everything I told him and would not be sleeping." Alex explained.

"Which seems completely logical." Maggie cut in.

"So we thought we could have a movie night." Alex finished.

"We even brought DVDs and food." Maggie said holding up some bags as Kara let them in.

"What movies?" Adam asked as he came over to join them.

"The box set of A Nightmare on Elm Street." Maggie said holding up the box. As Kara opened her mouth in horror Adam smiled and said.

"Sounds like the perfect choice. How many do you have?"

"The eight up until Freddy vs Jason." Maggie said moving with Adam towards the TV.

"Was this your idea?" Kara asked Alex.

"No. I know you hate the series. This was all Maggie. But Adam seems happy with it." Alex replied.

"Yes he does. So which one of them is weirder?" Kara asked Alex as they followed. "Right now I am questioning both their sanity."

-00-

Twenty minutes through the third film Kara was sitting on the couch wanting to watch anything apart from the brutality on the screen. Too terrified to sleep she maintained a silent vigil over everyone in the room, convinced they were going to start displaying slash marks. Looking down where Adam's head was resting on her lap as he lay on the couch, she smiled softly when she realised he was asleep.

Noticing Adam was asleep Alex silently nudged Maggie before they waved goodbye to Kara and went home.

-00-

Opening his eyes Adam saw Kara looking down at him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. Did I fall to sleep?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. No nightmares?"

"No. Um, have you been watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I kind of did. Thirty minutes into the first movie there was no way I was going to be able to sleep as I was convinced you were all going to get slashed to death in your sleep."

"You really don't like Freddy Krueger?"

"He really creeps me out." Kara said.

"Good thing you didn't get infected by the parasite then." He said sitting up. As he saw his watch he commented. "Wow, I slept for hours."

"Fortunately, it is Sunday and you don't have to work." Kara smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was and better than you look. Why don't you try to get some sleep and I get some lunch."

"I'll never sleep on an empty stomach." Kara pointed out. "So Noonan's?"

"Sure. But I think I'll shower first." He said, but just before he got up he turned back to Kara and said. "Kara, thank you."

"I haven't done anything." She said confused.

"Yes you have. Knowing you are there for me, will come for me, it kept me going, keeps me going."

"I love you Adam. I will always be there for you." She said hugging him.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	84. Friends

"Adam?" Alex asked confused when she entered her lab and saw him sitting there. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just here for Henshaw's mandated shrink session and I thought I'd wait for Kara. Winn said she was with you."

"We've been training. But she got hungry. She should be back here any minute though." Alex said, before asking. "So how are you doing?"

"Me? Fine. Why?"

"Ignoring the whole being trapped in your nightmare thing? No reason."

"I'm fine." Adam shrugged.

"So we can talk about clowns and spiders?" Alex asked. "Because I would feel a little guilty if you weren't fine, but if you are okay then revenge is sweet and it has been years since I've seen IT."

"Kara told you about my fears?" Adam guessed.

"She did. She's worried about you."

"I'm okay." Adam said. "Possibly not okay enough to watch IT or Arachnophobia, but I'm sleeping again."

"So did something traumatic happen to you with a clown?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, actually. When I was ten a few of us went Trick or Treating. We thought we were being followed by a Clown, but Mike said it was all in our imagination. The whole evening I felt like we were being watched. Because of where we all lived Mike and I were the last to get home. I was staying with Mike that night, I didn't even like the guy, he was a bully, but dad was working and staying with him was my only chance to go trick or treating. We were walking down a quiet street when we passed an abandoned house, at least we thought it was abandoned. Sitting outside was a clown playing a toy piano as a toy robot marched in front of him. I was terrified. Mike showed me no sympathy, he stole my candy and ran off. I followed, but I was so scared I took a wrong turn. When I finally got to Mike's house I saw him being dragged off by a clown, the same one we had seen earlier. The clown saw me and stopped and waved, the grin literally plastered on his face. Then he carried Mike off and I never saw either of them again."

"You almost had me there, but I've seen American Horror Story. And although that was a poor attempt at plagiarism I could see the similarities." Alex said.

"Worth a try." Adam smiled as Kara entered the lab.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"My shrink session."

"Is it that late already?" She asked checking her watch.

"It is, so do you want to get some food on the way home?"

"I can't, I'm going out with Lena. Didn't I tell you?" Kara said looking guilty.

"No."

"Oh, I can cancel." She offered.

"It's fine. Go have fun."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure. Go." Seeing Kara hesitating he added. "Seriously, go."

"It's okay we'll babysit him." Alex said to Kara.

"Okay." She smiled kissing Adam goodbye. Just before she got to the door she said. "Can I borrow your car? Lena gets a little suspicious after the flying bus thing."

"Sure." He said handing her his keys.

"Thank you." She said kissing him again before running off.

"Flying bus?" Adam asked Alex.

"No idea." Alex shrugged. Noticing Adam was getting up she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Just give me ten minutes to shut down."

"I can make my own way home." Adam said.

"Kara just stole your car and didn't you hear, we're babysitting you tonight."

"As much as I appreciate that Krypto needs my company."

"Well we'll come to you and bring enough food for him as well."

"You don't need to come round and I am happy not being a third wheel."

"You won't be." Alex said. "And I promise no clown films."

"Okay. But don't rush here. I need to run a few errands on the way home. I'll take the non flying bus."

"Okay, see you at seven?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

-00-

"Sorry we're late." Alex said when she and Maggie arrived at Adam and Kara's apartment.

"You're not and you really don't have to be here."

"Not what the thirty text message orders form Kara imply." Alex said.

"I'm fine."

"Good then we can have a fun evening of food and movies." Alex replied.

"You two planning world domination?" Maggie asked as she noticed a flip chart in the corner of the room with post-it notes sticking off it.

"They're the wedding plans." Adam said.

"You actually have real plans." Alex said walking over to the flip chart. As she started turning the pages Maggie asked.

"Should you be going through that?"

"It's fine." Alex said. Before facing Adam and saying. "I thought you were keeping it simple?"

"We were, but every time some one says they'd like or they want Kara writes it down, the back three pages has all the requests."

"Isn't that focusing on the wrong people?" Maggie asked as she joined Alex at the flip chart.

"Kara has also weighted the requests based on who requested them." Adam said.

"So what happens when there are conflicting requests like 'Alex in worse bridesmaid dress ever' and 'Alex not being humiliated'?" Maggie asked.

"Kara choses."

"You make it sound like you have no say." Maggie said.

"I don't. I have learnt not to interfere." Adam said. "See it started off as a joint thing and me helping, but apparently my preference for keeping it simple does not match Kara's requirements to keep everyone happy. Either that or she just misses organising my mom's launch events."

"I don't want to stress either of you out, but Lena Luthor has just been taken hostage." Maggie said reading the message on her phone.

-00-

"You'll be pleased to know we will be on our way soon." An armed man said as he watched his colleagues deposit Kara and Lena in a small room on a ship.

"On our way where?" Lena asked.

"No where you need to worry about."

"So what is this about? Money? Revenge? A dislike of women?" Lena asked as Kara looked round hoping to see an opportunity to get out without revealing herself.

"Revenge." The man said.

"Let me guess, Lex?" Lena responded.

"Your brother's vendetta against Superman cost countless of innocent people their lives, including my sister.

"Lena is not responsible for her brother's actions."

"You don't know that. Besides the whole Luthor Empire is corrupt." He said. "The apple never falls far from the tree."

"Only this time it has. And you are wanting to kill an innocent person for your own vendetta." Kara said earning a slap to the face, one which resulted in some theatrics from Kara to make it look like it hurt.

"Leave her alone. Your grudge is with me, no one else has to get hurt." Lena said.

"The problem I have always had with the Luthors were how cold they were. You were clearly fond of your brother, but I have never worked out if he cared for you. I had hoped to kill you to get to him, but I couldn't be sure he'd care. But maybe I can just hold you responsible and make you feel pain. You clearly care about her," he said nodding at Kara, "do you care enough to feel guilty if she dies by my hand because of you?"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let her go." Lena asked.

"Lena, no." Kara said sitting up. "We're in this together."

"How touching." The man said picking up Kara's purse and pulling out her ID. When he read it he said. "Wait, you're her."

"Her who?" Kara asked.

"The one who keeps writing lies about the Luthor. I wondered why, but now I know, you're friends. Or maybe you're not. Do you get paid to write nice things about her?" The comment causing Lena to laugh.

"Something amusing you?" The man asked.

"Sorry, it's just that Kara is as moral and honest as they come. I don't think anyone could ever pay her to endorse something she didn't believe in." Lena said.

"If it's not money what is it? Did you brainwash her or is she just an idiot?" He asked.

"That's just rude." Lena said as the bulkhead door creaked open and another man entered. The new man approached the one talking to Lena and Kara and whispered to him.

"Looks like it is time to sail. We'll continue this later." The man said. "Make yourself comfortable, it's a long voyage." With that all four captors left the room, locking the bulkhead door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked Kara.

"I'm fine." She assured her friend, hating herself for not having got them out of the situation already.

"I'm sorry." Lena said as she shifted how she was sitting to try to get more comfortable.

"Sorry for what?" Kara asked as she debated revealing herself to Lena.

"This." Lena said waving her cuffed arms round. "I should really come with a health warning."

"It's not your fault." Kara said.

"It kind of is." Lena said. "You heard them I'm their target. And now we are on a ship that from what I saw has not passed any safety inspections recently."

"That's not your fault." Kara said.

"How can you be so calm?" Lena asked. "You act like this isn't your first hostage situation."

"It isn't." Kara said. "It's my third."

"Third? How have you managed to get taken hostage so many times?"

"The first was when I was Cat's assistant. And this time it is way better."

"In what way?"

"I've not been shot."

"Wait, you were shot?" Lena asked looking completely disbelieving.

"Yes. I have to confess I was really scared. Plus I'm not sure Cat appreciated me bleeding over her office."

"You bled over her office?" Lena said still disbelieving of the story.

"Well, yes. That's kind of what happens when you get shot."

"Why would they shoot you?"

"I don't think they meant to, but Carter, Cat's youngest son, started freaking out and one of the men with guns started freaking out and then bang." Kara explained.

"I had no idea." Lena said looking confused.

"The press were more interested in Cat Grant than her assistant so I escaped most of the media attention." Kara said.

"So how did you get out of the situation?"

"Supergirl." Kara said confusing Lena even more.

"Well lets hope she turns up this time. And the other hostage experience?"

"I was at dinner with Cat, Adam and Carter when some armed robbers attacked the restaurant as well."

"Were you shot then too?" Lena asked.

"No, Cat negotiated a trade. She went with them and the rest of us were released."

"I remember reading about that one." Lena recalled. "Supergirl saved the day again."

"Cat was the real hero that evening." Kara said.

"You definitely lead an exciting life." Lena commented before the two fell into a comfortable silence, all the while Lena seemed to fidget.

"So this may seem a slightly odd question seeing our current predicament, but are you okay?" Lena asked after several minutes.

"Oh yeah, he didn't hit me that hard."

"That's not what I meant. You've seemed a little distracted recently."

"No...well yes….maybe. But now's not really the time to discuss it."

"Unless you're going somewhere, which I assume you're not I can think of no better time." Lena said. "And it has struck me you are always there for me, but I have never really been there for you. And seeing we are here because of me it is time to repay that debt. So what's wrong? Is it the wedding?"

"No, well not really. I had just never appreciated how complicated they can be."

"Family politics?" Lena guessed.

"In part, it is just so hard to keep everyone happy. But that's not the real problem. Adam got hurt last week and he says he is fine, but I'm not sure he is. During the incident I discovered he had all these fears he never shared with me and I realised I am a really bad girlfriend. He does so much for me and I hadn't even noticed he had all these fears."

"Most people find it hard to share their inner demons, not because they want to deceive, but because they want to protect those around them." Lena said as she kept moving her hands. "But you were distracted before then."

"Winn, James and I had a big fight. Winn, I've kind of forgiven him, I guess I needed time. But James, I think he hates me. He doesn't talk to me at all now. Since Cat came back I've not even seen him. And the good news is he's alive, but I do miss him. He was my friend."

"If it is real friendship I am sure you two will find a way to make it work." Lena said.

"Maybe." Kara said doubtfully.

"Anything else?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, the last few months seem like they have flown by and there have been so many changes and most of them not good. Like Jeremiah."

"Your foster dad?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, he came back, but he wasn't who we thought." Kara said sadly before confessing. "He's working with your mother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough to deal with." Kara said.

"Kara, you know you can talk to me about this stuff whenever you want. Just because publicly my life is a mess doesn't make my problems more significant than yours."

"Thank you."

"Obviously that assumes we actually get out of here." Lena added. "Out of interest can you walk?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"I've kind of got bored of waiting for rescue. Plus I have finally managed to pick the lock." She said holding up her cuffs that were no longer round her wrist.

"How did you do that?"

"A YouTube video." Lena smiled as she moved over to Kara and undid her cuffs. "It is so much easier when the cuffs aren't on you. So ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely." Kara smiled. "But do you have a plan?"

"Open the door and slink out in the shadows?" Lena suggested as she tried to open the bulk head door. "Or not. It's jammed."

"I think it is just stiff." Kara said as she tried. "It is moving a little. Maybe if we both try?" She suggested hoping she could subtly use her Super strength. As Lena took hold of one side of the wheel Kara said. "On three. One, two, three." When she saw Lena started to push she almost effortless applied some force and there was a clank as the wheel turned.

Fortunately as they stepped through the door Lena did not see the snapped monkey wrench that had been holding the wheel in place.

"So do you know anything about boats? Like how to get off one?" Kara asked lowering her glasses slightly so she could use her x-ray vision to see where the guards were.

"We need to go up and there are two sets of steps." Lena said. "Let's try that one."

"Can we try the others?" Kara asked knowing there were three guards with guns waiting for them if they took the route Lena suggested. "I read somewhere it was bad luck to use the rear steps on a ship."

"How do you know they're the rear ones?"

"Just a feeling." Kara said.

"I trust your superstitious ways." Lena smiled as they headed for the other steps.

When Kara had successfully navigated them to the deck without running into any guards they looked round only to confirm they were no longer docked. Seeing the port in the distance Kara asked.

"Can you swim?"

"I've never tried in the polluted waters of National City before." Lena confessed. "But I can hold my own in a pool. And seeing there doesn't seem to be an escape raft on board I suggest we just try the swimming method." She said removing her shoes and jacket. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kara said not removing any shoes or layers. Before Lena could comment Kara took her hand and forced her to jump overboard. The second they were in the water they started swimming through the cold water to the port.

They had only made it a hundred metres when the cold started to get to Lena and her muscles began to cramp. Seeing her friend slow down Kara stopped by her side.

"Go." Lena said.

"Not without you." Kara said wondering if she should just fly them to safety. Before she could decide though they were blinded by light from a police launch.

"NCPD, stay where you are." A voice sounded over the loud speaker before the launch drew up beside them. Having helped Lena into the boat Kara felt two hands on her arms before she was hauled out of the water and a blanket placed round her. As she got to her feet she saw Maggie stride towards her before uncharacteristically hugging her whispering as she did so.

"Keep the blanket on. The S shows though your wet shirt."

-00-

As Kara and Lena were helped off the boat at the dockside she heard her name being called. Turning she found herself being engulfed in a hug.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"It's not like they could hurt me." She reminded him quietly.

"That's only true physically." He countered. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Guys I hate to break this up, but I need to finish getting your statements and you need to get into something dry." Maggie said. "And you should probably be seen by a doctor of your choice."

"I'm fine." Lena said shivering. "But Kara got hit."

"I'm okay." Kara assured everyone.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he waited with Kara, who was now dressed in a spare NCPD tracksuit, at the precinct.

"Nothing."

"Try again."

"I hated not being able to do anything." Kara sighed. "I could have ended it at any time, but I didn't so Lena ended up suffering needlessly."

"Your identity is secret for a reason." Adam reminded her.

"I know, but I am meant to help people."

"And you do."

"I didn't tonight."

"Lena is fine." Adam reminded her. "And from what she said you were the only one who was attacked physically."

"You think I'm being stupid?"

"No. Of course not. I think you are being you and putting everyone else first, which is one of the reasons I love you." He said kissing her head just as Alex stormed into the waiting area.

"Are you okay?" She asked drawing Kara into a hug.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I was so worried when you weren't in the boat."

"We escaped. Lena got bored of waiting." Kara explained.

"Well while you were trying to drown, we rounded up the people responsible." Alex said. "J'onn checked for Cadmus links but they were just common criminals so we've handed them over to the police."

"They wanted to use Lena to get revenge on Lex." Kara explained. "Did J'onn see if other people were involved?"

"He didn't mention anyone else." Alex said as Maggie led Lena, also clad in a NCPD tracksuit, out into the waiting room.

"We're all done." Maggie said. "The Captain wants me to remind both of you that you should see a doctor, but I assume you are both going to ignore that?" When Kara and Lena nodded Maggie added. "Fair enough. In which case you are free to go."

"You not coming?" Alex asked.

"No, I've got to file a report first. I'll need another thirty minutes." Maggie explained.

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault." Maggie said. "Now go home and get some rest." She added before leaving the room.

"Stay and wait for Maggie." Kara said to Alex. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Kara said as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Adam asked amused.

"We were taken before dinner." Kara complained.

"Late night takeout?" Adam suggested.

"My hero." Kara grinned.

"Do you want to join us?" Adam offered Lena who stood to one side feeling out of place.

"Thank you, but no. If the press see me dressed like this tomorrows headlines will be how I am wearing the wrong judicial colours."

"We could bring food to you." He offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. I think I'll just call it a night."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure." Lena smiled. "Have a good evening or what's left of it."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked as he felt Kara stir in his arms the next morning.

"Guilty for lying to Lena." She said rolling to face him. "Also worried about Lena. So many people hold her responsible for her family's actions. And her family hate her for being good. It's not fair."

"I know." Adam said.

"And she gets so isolated."

"Why don't you go and see her?" Adam suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure, go have breakfast with her."

"What about you?"

"Well from the amount of licking that Krypto is giving my foot I assume he wants a walk. I'll do that, you see Lena."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. And why don't you have your girls' night thing tonight?"

"Girls' night thing?" Kara asked amused. "What exactly do you think Lena and I do?"

"I don't know? Eat and shop?" He guessed.

"Stereotype much?" Kara questioned.

"Okay, just shop?" He smiled before Kara hit him with a pillow. "Seriously though, spend some time with Lena, after last night I imagine she needs a friend more than ever."

"What about you? You still aren't fully recovered after the Afrasi." Kara reminded him.

"Only because Alex keeps using clowns against me." Adam replied. "But I'll be fine. Right now Lena needs you more."

-00-

"Kara? I wasn't expecting to see you." Lena smiled looking up from her tablet as she sat on the couch.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Lena said. "Although I'm surprised your boss didn't send you to get an exclusive."

"He probably did, I've not checked my emails." Kara replied. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. Especially as you bring coffee."

"My time working for Cat taught me the importance of coffee for a CEO." Kara smiled. "I also have muffins."

"My saviour." Lena smiled back.

"You sure I'm not interrupting?"

"Absolutely. I was just researching hostage taking and kidnapping in the National City area." Lena said.

"Why?"

"Morbid curiosity. I was just wondering how many times I would be involved in an incident in any given year based in past crime rates." Lena explained as Kara sat down next to her.

"That's about the CatCo incident." Kara said skimming the article on display.

"Yes it is. What you said made me curious. I wanted to find out more."

"You could have asked me."

"I didn't want to make you relive such a traumatic event." Lena said.

"It's fine."

"I can't work out if you are the most well balanced or least balanced person I have ever met." Lena said. "I clearly need the name of your shrink. How to you remain so calm and optimistic?" Lena asked.

"It's just who I am, I guess." Kara said.

"Well we are very lucky to have the likes of Kara Danvers in the world, and you can quote me on that."

"I don't think that is the quote Snapper was after." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Cat? Were we expecting you?" Kara asked that evening when she opened her front door and saw her mentor on the other side.

"Would you prefer me to go?"

"What? No. Of course not. I just wasn't-"

"Kara stop babbling."

"Sorry."

"And don't apologise."

"Sor….do you want a drink?" Kara said moving away from the door.

"No thank you. I won't be here long." She said as they moved to the lounge. Seeing Krypto lying on the chair she was about to sit on she stared at the dog who stared back before yawning and stretching before going back to sleep. Shaking her head she went to the couch.

"If you're here for Adam he should be back any second." Kara said trying not to laugh at Krypto having the balance of power.

"Actually I was here fo-" Cat started just as the door opened.

"Hey mom. Were we expecting you?" Adam said confused as he saw his mother.

"Having the same greeting borders on the nauseating." Cat said confusing him further before explaining. "No you weren't expecting me. I just wanted to check that Kara was okay."

"Why would't I be?" Kara asked.

"The hostage situation, that every news outlet is reporting on. The same story that CatCo seems to be missing an exclusive on even though one of their reporters was involved."

"Only because Snapper won't publish it." Kara said. "And now he's ignoring my rewrites."

"Kara, it is your job to hound your editor until he publishes your story." Cat reminded her.

"I did and I tried bribery. But he said the story did not fit in with the feel good factor that was the focus of the next issue."

"Did he? And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you told me I had to fight my own battles?" Kara said, although it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"But this isn't your battle. This is Snapper taking out his frustration with me on you."

"What have you done to Snapper?" Adam asked.

"He doesn't approve of any of the candidates that are being interviewed to replace me."

"You're interviewing? Who?" Kara asked.

"That is confidential information." Cat reminded Kara. "If you want to know, do what Snapper did and investigate. But back to the reason of my visit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"And you are not trying to compensate by pushing yourself too hard? Like you normally do."

"I have not even left the apartment today. Well apart from to see Lena and give my article to Snapper." Kara said.

"There may be hope for you yet." Cat commented as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said putting her glasses on before going to the door.

"Hi Lena." Kara smiled opening the door.

"Kara, I hope you don't mind me turning up early."

"Of course not." Kara said letting Lena in.

"Cat." Lena smiled when she spotted the other CEO in the room.

"Lena." Cat replied, her tone guarded. "Are you fully recovered from last night's excitement?"

"I'm fine. I'm actually getting kind of used to it now. Being related to Lex, not to mention my mother, leaves me on everyone's hate list, unfortunately that also places my friends in danger." Lena replied before asking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I was about to go anyway." Cat said standing.

"You don't have to." Adam said. "We can go and get some dinner if you want."

"Well I don't have any plans." Cat said.

"Great." Adam smiled before turning to Kara. "Try not to get into any trouble tonight." Adam said kissing her goodbye.

-00-

"Hey." Kara smiled when Adam returned home.

"What are you doing back? I thought you'd be gone for hours yet?"

"We got the earlier showing. Lena was tired after last night and I didn't want to abandon you all evening."

"You didn't." Adam said sitting next to her. "So is Lena okay?"

"She says she is." Kara replied. "It must be hard though always being held accountable for your family's actions."

"She's tough and she's probably used to it."

"Doesn't make if fair." Kara countered.

"I know." Adam said pulling her into his chest. "But she'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are her friend and you'll make sure she's okay." He said before noticing that Kara was staring at her phone, which was sitting on the coffee table. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really?"

"So why are you staring at your phone like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it is the gateway to a deep loaded, four cheese, heart attack in a box?"

"For the record I wasn't hungry, I am now though." Kara smiled before sighing and saying. "I was thinking about calling James."

"You've forgiven him?"

"No. I'm worried about him. It's like he's disappeared off the planet. What if he's hurt?"

"He's not."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Adam confessed. "I knew you'd get worried about him so I have been keeping tabs on him. He's in Metropolis with Clark, who is trying to talk sense into him."

"But he's okay?"

"He's okay and he's not alone." Adam assured her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Due to things happening in real life there will be 2-3 weeks before the next chapter. But after that updates should be more frequent until the end.


	85. Invading Personalities

**A/N:** It has taken longer than expected to get this written, mainly due to breaking my wrist. Unfortunately that means the next few updates will probably be weekly, but I will try to update as often as possible.

* * *

"Something I can do for you?" J'onn asked looking up at Supergirl who was lingering by his desk.

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something?"

"Like what?" J'onn asked.

"Talk? Coffee? Table tennis?"

"I'm working."

"I get that, but I'm bored."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to harass?"

"He's working."

"What about a dog to look after?"

"He's tired, I took him for a run this morning and now he doesn't want to get out of his bed."

"Alex?"

"Sealed in her lab, working on something for you, which she wouldn't tell me about. Come on, I'm bored. There has to be something to do."

"Well, I was about to go to the archives, you can help me search if you want." J'onn offered as Alex entered his office.

"I have the photo." She announced before seeing her sister. "Hey Kara."

"Is this what we are looking for?" Kara asked taking the picture of Alex.

"We?" Alex asked confused.

"She's bored so wants to help." J'onn shrugged as he stood and led them out of his office. As they walked towards the elevator Mon-El saw them and asked.

"Where are we all going? Is this like a secret club?"

"No. We are going to the archives to do some research." J'onn said.

"That sounds like a lie." Mon-El said.

"It's not." J'onn said.

"So you don't mind if I come too?" He asked jumping in the elevator before the doors shut.

"Just don't touch anything." J'onn said. "Either of you."

-00-

"So what does this do?" Mon-El asked picking up an object five minutes later.

"Don't touch that." J'onn said taking the object off him. "Objects in this room are not fully understood."

"Really, because I can help with that. Like that one over there is from the planet Kimberlex, it is a torture device. That one is from Telfax and is a communications device. This one though," Mon-El listed as he picked up another device, "this is not familiar to me."

"So don't touch." J'onn warned.

"It looks like one of the human cube things." Mon-El continued as he played with the device.

"Mon-El, put that down." J'onn ordered.

"Give me a minute and I'll figure it out." He said turning the top of the device moments before a light was emitted from the device just as the four of them fell unconscious.

-00-

"Alex? Alex?" J'onn called as he tried to wake her.

"J'onn? What happened?" She asked opening her eyes.

"The device emitted something that knocked us out." He explained as Alex sat up. As soon as she saw Kara still sprawled unconscious on the ground she scrambled over to her sister.

"Kara? Wake up Kara." Alex said as she felt for a pulse, relieved when she found one.

"She and Mon-El are completely out. They seem much more sensitive to it than us." J'onn said.

"What was it a stun grenade?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It's possible." He said as Mon-El started to stir.

"What happened?" He asked sitting.

"You disobeyed an order." J'onn said.

"I activated the device for you." Mon-El corrected before noticing Kara was still lying on the ground.

"Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay?" Alex asked.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." J'onn said as he scooped Kara up.

-00-

"We've quarantined the device." Winn said entering the infirmary ten minutes later. "The 3D scans are available if you want to safely investigate. I am currently cross checking against everything else we have. How's Kara?"

"Physically she seems fine." Alex said as she ran a scan on Mon-El. "Let's just hope it's a matter of time." She then looked at some readings before turning to Mon-El and saying.

"You have a clean bill of health. For your sake Kara had better wake up soon."

"I'm sure she will." Mon-El said standing. Knowing he probably shouldn't be around Alex he added. "In the mean time I'll help Winn." Just as he got to the door he said. "It's about time, I thought your sister was going to kill me."

"Um, who are you talking to?" Winn asked.

"Kara." Mon-El said turning, looking confused when he didn't see Kara standing next to him. When he saw her still lying on the bed he said, "I could have sworn she just spoke."

"She didn't." Winn said as Alex approached them.

"Maybe we should give you another scan." She said.

"I'm fine." He said turning away from Alex. When he reached the door he spun round asking.

"You can't hear that?" Mon-El asked.

"Hear what?" Alex questioned.

"Kara."

"Kara what?" J'onn countered.

"Kara, she's talking."

"No she isn't." Alex said turning back to her unconscious sister.

"Yes she is." Mon-El said. "How am I meant to know?"

"Know what?" J'onn asked confused.

"Why know one else can hear her." Mon-El said.

"No one asked you that." Winn pointed out.

"Kara did." Mon-El said.

"No she didn't." Alex said. "Thanks to you Kara is lying there unconscious."

"Don't panic, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Mon-El said.

"I'm not panicking." Alex pointed out.

"Not you. Kara." Mon-El said.

"You think the device scrambled his brain?" J'onn asked Alex.

"I guess it is possible."

"I'm not crazy. I can hear Kara. She says ask me something only she'd know." Mon-El said.

"How did she tell me she was Supergirl?" Winn asked.

"She jumped off a roof." Mon-El said before asking, seemingly himself. "Seriously? And you say I'm crazy…...just rub that in again. Do I need to remind you that right now you can't fly either?"

"Mon-El!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry, she was talking back."

"My money is still on crazy." Winn whispered to Alex.

"Okay, I have no idea what that means." Mon-El said, again apparently to himself. "No I don't want to say it. Because I'll look crazy."

"Trust me man, that ship has sailed." Winn said.

"What did Kara say?" Alex said.

"She said Energizer Bunny." Mon-El said.

"Okay, she's in there." Alex said. "How?"

"How am I meant to know?" Mon-El questioned.

"You activated the device." J'onn reminded him.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Alex asked J'onn.

"No. I mean I have heard of some species having multiple personalities in a single body, but never people suddenly sharing a body, but I will go through the archives."

"Please will you shut up!" Mon-El exclaimed silencing the room. Seeing the worried eyes on him he said. "Not you." He then waved at the air and said. "Her. Kara, she won't shut up."

"Are you sure he isn't having a break down?" Winn asked. "I mean it'd be completely understandable."

-00-

"So you have no idea?" Mon-El asked three hours later.

"No." Alex said frowning.

"In that case I'm going."

"Going where?"

"I have a date."

"Not any more." Alex said.

"You figure out how to get Kara out of my head and I'll have fun. It's win win." Mon-El said before adding. "It'll be fun. Besides you need to loosen up. Plus you may learn something. I'm sure Adam will thank me."

"Can we have a system where you touch your head when you are talking to Kara?" Winn asked. "It's getting kind of confusing."

"You are not going on a date." Alex said sternly.

"Look, this is my life and I have a date with a really hot chick. Did I get that right?" Mon-El said looking at Winn.

"Um yeah."

"Right so I'm going."

"No you're not. You need to stay here. It may not be safe for either of you." Alex said.

"Please be quiet." Mon-El said looking frustrated before seeing Alex's glare. "Kara, not you, but actually you as well. My life, my body, I'm going. And we both know you can't stop me."

"I could shoot you."

"And risk Kara getting hurt. I don't think so." He said speeding out of the room.

"I am going to kill him." Alex said before turning to Winn. "Find out where he's gone and get him back."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're his friend." Alex said.

"So's Adam."

"And he still doesn't know what happened." Alex reminded him.

"How about I get Adam down here and you stop Mon-El?" Winn suggested.

"I need to figure out what happened. Besides Adam is already on his way down here."

"Have you told him why?" Winn asked.

"No. I didn't even know where to start. What I do know is he won't want to find out Kara is trapped in Mon-El's body while he is on a date."

"Fine I'll figure out where he has gone." Winn said as he started typing.

-00-

"Okay, I won't go on the date. Just stop singing that song, please." Mon-El pleaded as he re-entered the room twenty minutes later. After a moment he said. "Thank you." He then looked at Alex and said. "Change of plans I am staying."

"Why?" Winn asked.

"She kept singing that song, she wouldn't shut up."

"What was she singing?" Winn asked.

"Let it go." Mon-El said causing Alex to smile.

"Now we are all agreed to work together and calmly I need to ask you and Kara some questions and you need to answer okay?" Alex asked.

"Okay."

"Are either of you in pain?"

"No."

"Are you experiencing any headaches?"

"Apart from Kara's insistent complaining, no."

"Kara, do you have any control of Mon-El's body?"

"No….Thank the stars. It is bad enough with her in my head." Mon-El said.

"Kara, do you feel anything? Any sensation from Mon-El's body?"

"No." Mon-El said.

"That's good." Alex smiled. "Kara is there anything you need?"

"No, absolutely not…..because she'll maim me. No. That is my limit." Mon-El said, Alex and Winn assuming he was talking to Kara.

"Mon-El, am I the 'she' you are referring to?" Alex asked.

"Um yes."

"Then let me make this very clear for you, if you upset my little sister me maiming you will be the least of your worries, so if she is asking for something I suggest you tell me."

"You really don't want to know." Mon-El said. "You see if I tell you, you will feel compelled to give it and that will just be awkward because we," he said waving from him to her, "are not like that."

"Not like what?" Alex asked confused as Adam burst into the room.

"Where is she?"

"You may want to sit down." Alex said.

"What's happened? Where is she?" Adam asked.

"Want me to pasture this?" Mon-El asked. "How does field make any more sense? … No it doesn't."

"What's going on?" Adam asked looking at Mon-El with concern.

"We were in the archive when a device accidentally got triggered." Alex said. "We all got knocked out."

"All?" Adam asked.

"J'onn, Kara, Mon-El and me. We woke up, Kara didn't."

"She's in a coma?"

"No. Not exactly."

"What that does that mean?"

"Her body is in a coma." Alex said. "But somehow her consciousness is in Mon-El's body."

"What?" Adam asked.

"She is an annoying voice in my head." Mon-El said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Ask him something only Kara would know." Winn said.

"What colour was the gummy ring I gave Kara when I proposed?"

"Blue and red." Mon-El said.

"How is this possible?" Adam asked.

"We'll figure it out. But in the mean time Kara was just asking for something and Mon-El wasn't telling us." Alex said. "Good news is Kara can't feel any pain so we can use lead to extract the information."

"You are as annoying as each other." Mon-El complained. "And if you don't shut up I am not going to ask anything."

"Don't talk to Kara like that." Adam said.

"I'm sorry, but you try having a voice constantly going in your head."

"You can't see each other's thoughts can you?" Adam asked.

"No. But I can hear everything Kara is saying and she is kind of annoying. Is she like this at home?" He asked. "Now that's just rude. And you need to chill." Glancing at Adam he said. "That last part wasn't for you, it was for Kara. No I'm not going to tell him that."

"What does she want?" Adam asked.

"A hug." Mon-El said.

"A hug?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Adam said hesitantly before stepping forward and pulling Mon-El into an awkward hug.

"Okay, okay, I'm pulling out." Mon-El said after a moment before explaining. "She can't feel it." He then said to Kara. "So seeing you got time with your boyfriend can I go on my date now?" A second later Mon-El punched himself.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"Kara punched me, using my own arm." Mon-El said looking shocked.

"Wait she can control your body?" Alex asked. "I thought you said she couldn't."

"Apparently she learned." Mon-El said. "Don't do that again….. You are calling me annoying? You're the one who won't shut up….. You are in my body so my rules."

"Can she control more than just your arm?" Alex asked.

"No." He said just before he randomly kicked the air. "Stop! Look princess ethics even I know stealing a body is wrong."

"So Kara can take full control?" Alex asked.

"No no no no. Kara is not taking control of my body. Absolutely not…. Thank you. I'm appreciate that….. Wait are you trying to guilt me?…. Do I need to remind you I can't see your pouty face?…. Fine yes I am picturing it. That is so not fair….Okay, okay, fine, but there have to be rules…..I don't know, you may try to be heroic with my body...no hero-ing, I like my body….I'll give you a list, but you have to promise to release control when I ask…..no not yet….give me a minute." He said before turning to face the confused occupants of the room. "I've agreed to a short term loan of my body."

-00-

"Adam?" Kara asked through Mon-El's body as she raised his hands and looked at them.

"Kara?" Adam questioned.

"It's me. I'm in control. This is weird." She said. "Really weird, especially hearing Mon-El's voice instead of my own."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Weird, but okay."

"Is Mon-El okay?" Alex asked.

"I think so, I mean I can hear him and he seems okay. This is weird I am hearing him in my head and now I am hearing him through his head too. I miss my voice….Hey, that's rude." She said, noticing the looks she was getting she explained. "Mon-El said he will never miss my voice."

As she stood she moved a chair out of the way and commented. "Wow, you are really weak. Hey it's not my fault you're not from Krypton."

"Kara, we don't know how long you will be able to maintain control so perhaps you shouldn't waste time bickering." Alex suggested.

"He started it." Kara said.

"And you can finish it." Alex pointed out. "I need to know if you felt anything when the transfer happened."

"Which time?"

"Either."

"Not really. The first time there was the flash and then nothing until I woke up in here. And just now it felt weird but not painful."

"You holding up okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Kara said before asking. "What do you mean it's worse for you? You still have a body that works." She then looked back at Adam and Alex. "Sorry, Mon-El thought it was worse for him."

"I'm sure it is weird for both of you." Alex said. "But I will figure this out."

"Rao, you are annoying!" Kara exclaimed. "Sorry. Not you. Him. He won't shut up. Please stop the commentary."

"Kara, you need to calm down." Alex said gently. "We'll figure this out, just stay calm. I'm going to go through there and see if the scans are different now you are in control. Okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed as Alex left.

"Can I do anything for you?" Adam asked feeling useless.

"Will you just hold me?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Adam said awkwardly wrapping his arms round Mon-El's body.

"This feels wrong." Kara said sadly.

"Want me to let go?"

"No."

-00-

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as she walked up to Alex and saw Adam cuddling Mon-El.

"The short version?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

"Kara is stuck inside Mon-El's body. Mon-El has just given up control of his body to Kara who wanted a hug so Adam is hugging."

"Your family antics never grow old." Maggie said before asking. "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I am trying to figure that out." Alex said glancing over to Adam and Mon-El. Looking back at the scans she added. "That was strange." Before entering the room, Maggie behind her.

"Kara? Are you okay?" She asked as Mon-El pulled away from Adam.

"I'm back."

"You being….?"

"Mon-El. Kara couldn't maintain control."

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, she says she's fine." Mon-El said.

"Thank you for letting her take control." Adam said.

"Sure, it wasn't actually as bad as I thought it would be." He then looked directly at Adam and said. "In fact I would do it again if it helps."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're both welcome." Mon-El said before offering. "On Daxam we were much more advanced about sexuality than you are on Earth. So I want you to know if you want to be intimate with Kara using my body I'm fine with that."

"Are you sure Kara is actually in there and he's not just hitting on Adam?" Maggie asked as Adam walked out of the room.

"Do not go anywhere." Alex ordered Mon-El as she followed Adam out of the room.

"You okay?" She asked when she caught up to him.

"When is it officially okay to get creeped out by this?" Adam asked Alex.

"Probably abut six hours ago so you're good." Alex said sympathetically.

"Please tell me you are close to finding a solution." Adam pleaded.

"We're close." Alex assured him. "I've figured out why it was only them who were effected."

"Which was?" Adam asked.

"Genetically they are compatible. J'onn and I weren't, either with each other or them. The good news is that has allowed me to make headway on reversing this."

-00-

"Okay, we think we have a solution." Alex said two hours later as she entered the room Mon-El was sitting in.

"Think?" He asked.

"There is a chance this won't work."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Mon-El said before throwing his hands up in frustration. "Fine I'll trust her." He then looked back at Alex and asked. "What happens if it fails?"

"We don't know. You could stay like this or one of you could die. We we think there is more risk for Kara than you."

"Okay, okay. How can I tell her if you keep talking?" Mon-El asked. The others assuming he was talking to Kara.

"What?" Alex said.

"She said do it." Mon-El explained.

"Is she sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes….no….I mean, well she means yes, but she wants five minutes first. And paper and a pen."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"She wants to write letters to you and Alex….just in case."

-00-

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as Mon-El approached her.

"We are." He then handed Adam a couple of sealed envelopes. "Just in case." He then added. "But Kara says she wants them back if it works. She also wants you to promise her you won't read it unless something happens."

"I promise."

"You know that is pointless as he could just ask me as I wrote it for you." Mon-El reminded Kara.

"You two ready?" Alex asked.

"We are." Mon-El confirmed.

"Good. Lie down." Alex instructed, pointing to a bed next to Kara's body. "When I have left the room I need you to activate the device. If it works, you should wake up as you and Kara as Kara."

-00-

"Easy." J'onn warned as Mon-El sat up.

"Did it work?" Mon-El asked. "No, wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" J'onn asked, worried it had failed.

"The sound of Kara not speaking. Never have I appreciated silence so much." He said before looking round. "Where is Kara?"

"She's next door. We thought you two would want space."

"Thank you." Mon-El said. "But she's okay?"

"She has just woken up." J'onn said glancing through the window.

"So can I go on my date now?"

-00-

"Kara?" Adam asked when she finally sat up.

"Adam?" She replied before she started patting her body. "I'm back? In me?"

"We think so." Alex said.

"Is Mon-El okay?"

"He's fine." Alex said glancing through to the other room. "How are you feeling?"

"Freaked out." She said before hugging Adam and commenting. "This feels right."

"What was it like?" Alex asked.

"I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't interact with anyone apart from Mon-El who just wanted to annoy me."

"Sounds like it was a two way street." Winn said. "Okay not helpful. I'm going."

"Please put a warning on that device I never want to go through that again. I think I am scarred for life."

"We will. But right now I need you to stay here tonight to make sure there are no long term effects."

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she sat down next to Adam.

"Sure."

"So why are you here drinking alone?" Maggie asked.

"Is there a better place to drink than a bar?" Adam asked.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I think I'm holding Kara back."

"What do you mean?"

"She and Mon-El got joined because they are genetically similar, really similar."

"So?"

"We may not be genetically compatible by which I mean we may not, and by may not, I am fairly sure Alex meant next to zero percent chance, be able to have kids."

"And that bothers you?"

"No, but one day it may bother Kara and today got me thinking, would she be better off without me."

"You and Kara have chemistry and you love each other."

"Do you think that's enough?"

"It has to be. What else is there?" Maggie shrugged.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said as Adam entered her room at the DEO.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Appreciative of personal space." Kara said before holding out her hand to Adam who took it. As he did so she added. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Adam asked confused.

"Being so supportive and accepting. I know it freaked you out...it freaked me out as well, but you had a choice and you stood by me."

"Always. I just want you to be happy." Adam said.

"Then why do you look so unhappy?" Kara asked concerned.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you know why you and Mon-El were able to share his body?"

"Not really, I didn't understand Alex's explanation."

"It was because you and him are so genetically similar."

"Makes sense, Daxam was next door."

"You and Alex didn't body share as you weren't compatible. So if I had been in the room we wouldn't have joined either."

"So?"

"Are you really happy with that?"

"Aren't you? Wait are you saying you want to leave me because we're different?"

"No. I'm saying that I'm worried I'm holding you back. I love you more than anything." Adam said. "I just want what is best for you and I'm worried one day that you'll realise that's not me. That one day you'll wake up and realise that you would have been better off with someone more genetically similar."

"Like Mon-El?" Kara asked confused before reminding Adam. "I spent the day in his head, spending the rest of the week with him is going to trigger PTSD, let alone my life. But you don't hold me back. You help me soar. I love you and I will never regret being with you. I know we, well I, haven't made much progress with the wedding, but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. There is no one else in this universe I want to marry."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	86. Lockdown

"One Grimwald as promised." Kara said handing an aggressive, fanged, alien over to four nervous DEO agents.

"Any problems?" Alex asked.

"No. All good." Kara replied watching the alien get led away.

"And your backup?" J'onn asked as Mon-El approached.

"He behaved. And Alex was right, he was a good distraction."

"I think I said bait." Alex reminded her.

"I didn't like that aspect of your plan." Mon-El said.

"All heroes have to start somewhere." J'onn reminded him. "If you manage to stay out of trouble perhaps we can find you a different role on missions."

Before Mon-El could respond alarms started ringing as the security doors sealed.

"I can see what you are all thinking and I swear it wasn't me." Mon-El said. "I have not touched anything."

"He's telling the truth." Winn said. "I think it was me."

"You caused a lockdown? Why?" J'onn asked.

"I didn't mean to. I was testing new security protocols and I may have accidentally triggered a lockdown."

"Can you untrigger it?" Mon-El asked.

"Not for a few hours. Sorry." Winn said.

"A few hours?" Kara asked wide eyed. "Can't you speed it up?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" J'onn asked.

"Um yeah. Adam got us tickets for Guys and Dolls. It starts in an hour."

"Not for you. Sorry." Alex said.

"He is going to kill me." Kara said taking out her phone and ringing him.

-00-

"You have a history degree?" Kara asked as she searched through J'onn's office a couple of hours later and found the certificate.

"I do."

"I meant _you_ have a history degree. This was awarded five years ago."

"It was."

"You went to college five years ago?"

"No. It was distance learning."

"So you were running the DEO and doing a degree?"

"I was."

"Why?"

"I wanted to learn more of this world." J'onn shrugged before going back to his paperwork.

"Why do you have a certificate saying you are a Justice of the Peace?" Kara asked a few minutes later as she went through J'onn's drawers.

"Because I am. As part of my role as director of the DEO I need to oversee cases against aliens. That requires legal authority." He explained before going back to the report he was reading.

"So you are officially recognised as a Justice of the Peace?" Kara asked.

"I thought I had just answered that." J'onn said.

"According to this paperwork you are recognised in every state."

"The DEO works across all America." J'onn reminded her.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Because it is useful and interesting and you really need to work on smalltalk." Kara said.

"Apparently not as you just go through all my personal belongings anyway." He said nodding to his drawers.

"Well I wouldn't need to if you shared more." Kara countered.

"I share plenty and I like privacy." J'onn said.

"So have you ever used your justice of the peace powers for non alien cases?" Kara asked.

"Such as?"

"Weddings?"

"I have."

"You have? When?" Kara probed.

"Four years ago. Two Agents broke the thou shall not date a co worker commandment and got distracted on mission. One of them was stung by a Hoffmin, which I'm sure you know is fatal to humans. Her last request was to marry Agent Jenkins before she died. She was obviously quarantined so they could not marry in a conventional location. I was the only one allowed on base who was legally permitted to carry out the ceremony so I married them."

"Okay, that wasn't exactly a happy story, but what I'm going to take from that is you can perform marriage ceremonies."

"I can."

"So will you marry us?" Kara asked.

"Us?"

"Adam and me."

"Adam's not here." J'onn said.

"I don't mean now. I mean when we actually get married. Please it would mean a lot to me for you to perform the ceremony."

"Um guys we have a problem." Winn said bursting into the office.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"You know how I said I triggered the lockdown when I was testing the new security protocols?" Winn asked looking nervous.

"Yes." J'onn said assuming he was about to get bad news.

"It turns out I didn't. The lockdown started because prisoner 49125 escaped."

"49125? Are they numbered sequentially because that is a lot of prisoners?" Kara asked.

"No it is not sequential. The numbers break down species, environment, power and risk." J'onn explained. "And 49125 corresponds to a particularly dangerous alien." He added before looking at Winn. "Are you sure it escaped?"

"Positive."

"Damn it." J'onn said marching out of his office.

-00-

"Listen up." J'onn ordered as several Agents, Mon-El and Supergirl stood round him in the control room. "It appears we do have an escaped alien. It is the Celfon." He said earning groans from three of the Agents.

"Oh, I've heard of those." Kara said. "They're like chameleons."

"Only toxic to humans, much more advanced in terms of intelligence and cloaking ability." J'onn said. "They can blend seamlessly into any object. As far as we know it could be leaning against that wall."

"So how did you catch it in the first place?" Kara asked.

"With a huge amount of difficultly."

"Really? On Daxam they were hunted." Mon-El said.

"But they're sentient beings." Kara said.

"More like sentient murderers." Mon-El corrected.

"Our mission here is to recapture and detain, not kill." J'onn said.

"It won't be so gracious." Mon-El warned.

"I know. Last time it killed two Agents." J'onn said.

"Then let me find him. I'm likely to be immune and I have hunted them before." Mon-El offered.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we work together." J'onn said turning to one of the Agents. "Your job is to secure the control room and keep everyone here safe. I will take Supergirl, Mon-El and Danvers with me."

"Yes Sir."

-00-

"For a minute there I thought you were going to bench me." Alex said as they walked through the corridors.

"Believe me I wanted to." J'onn replied. "However, last time we were in this situation you disobeyed my orders and came anyway. At least this way I can keep an eye on you."

"So do we actually have a plan?" Kara asked.

"We do. Their camouflage breaks down with cold." J'onn said.

"So we go room by room, corridor by corridor with me using my freeze breath?" Kara asked.

"I was going to suggest Winn changed the thermostat, but your method will work as well." J'onn said.

"As exciting as that sounds, could we not lay a trap?" Mon-El asked.

"You offering yourself as bait?" Alex asked.

"Um no. They are drawn to the smell of blood and alas my skin not penetrable."

"We're not slicing Alex." Kara said.

"It would be quicker." Alex said.

"It would, but we would need at least a couple of pints of blood." J'onn said. "We stick to my plan."

-00-

"How many more rooms are there." Kara asked an hour later.

"We've only covered five percent of the DEO." Alex said looking at her tablet.

"Seriously? There has to be a better way of doing this. Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alex asked.

"Over there." Mon-El said pointing as he and Kara hurried down a corridor.

"Kara!" Alex called annoyed by her sister's behaviour. Annoyance that changed to concern when she saw her sister being thrown across the corridor and crashing through a wall.

"Think we've found it." Mon-El called.

"Where is it?" Alex asked not seeing anything.

"That wall." Mon-El said pointing to a wall next to Alex who then punch the wall.

"Son of a bi-" Alex started as her hand made contact with the wall not the alien.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked rushing over to Alex.

"Fine. Just get it." Alex said clinging her hand.

Using her freeze breath on the room Kara identified the location of the alien and then approached it, exchanging several blows with it before hitting it hard enough to crash into a wall before it fell limply to the ground.

"That was not fun." Kara complained.

"You don't like a challenge?" Mon-El asked.

"Next time you can take it." Kara said as Alex asked J'onn, who was surveying the damage.

"You okay?"

"I know where the next two years' budget will go." He complained.

-00-

"You two okay?" Adam asked as Kara and Alex entered the apartment.

"One of us is." Kara said.

"What happened?" Maggie asked looking at Alex's bandaged hand.

"It's nothing." Alex shrugged.

"She punched a wall." Kara continued.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I thought it was an escaped alien."

"You thought a wall was an escaped alien?" Adam asked doubtfully.

"The alien was very good at camouflage." Alex said before turning to Kara. "Besides at least I didn't break the wall when I punched it. J'onn complained for ten minutes about the repair costs from the damage you caused."

"I captured him. And personally I think a broken wall is better than a broken hand."

"It's not broken." Alex countered.

"Yes it is. I can see the breaks." Kara reminded her.

"You broke your hand?" Maggie asked concerned.

"No." Alex said as Kara said.

"Yes."

"I broke a finger." Alex explained.

"Which is part of the hand." Kara continued.

"Are you okay?" Maggie pressed.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"When Adam and I realised we had both been replaced we decided to make best use of the tickets."

"You went to see Guys and Dolls?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"You?" Alex pressed.

"I admit it wasn't my first choice, but it was kind of fun. But next time I choose." Maggie said.

"By choose she means chose. She already has the tickets, for all of us." Adam said.

"You do? For what?" Kara asked.

"Avenue Q." She said.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Musical, kind of based on Sesame Street and the muppets."

"I love musicals and the muppets! And Sesame Street!" Kara smiled.

"You really haven't read anything about the plot have you?" Alex asked.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Alex shrugged before quickly changing topics. "You going to tell Adam the news?"

"What news?" Adam asked.

"J'onn is a Justice of the Peace." Kara said excitedly.

"Okay." Adam said not sure why it mattered. "Should that mean something to me?"

"It means space dad can marry you." Maggie explained.

"Why would I want to marry J'onn?" Adam asked confused.

"No, he can perform the ceremony." Kara said.

"If he agrees, which he still hasn't." Alex reminded her.

"He will. As soon as he has got over the walls-"

"Lack of walls." Alex corrected.

"Fine, once he has got over the slight damage to the DEO he'll have no reason not to agree. And if he does I'll just pout." Kara said.

"You're right he has no chance." Alex agreed. "So all you need now is a date, a venue, catering, a dress, a cake, flowers-"

"I get it. There is still a lot to do, just give me this victory." Kara interrupted.

"Your hand bothering you?" Maggie asked concerned when she noticed Alex's slight grimace.

"It's fine." Alex said.

"Doesn't look it." Maggie said.

"That's because it's not." Kara said, when Alex glared at her she said. "What? It's not. It is the wrong colour. Plus it wouldn't hurt so much if you actually took the painkillers Hamilton gave you."

"You want me to tell Adam about the Kara size hole in the wall at the DEO?" Alex asked.

"No."

"What Kara sized hole?" Adam asked.

"It's nothing. I just got thrown by an alien. But unlike some people I heal."

"If you were a little more careful you wouldn't have been thrown." Alex pointed out as she went to the kitchen.

"You are complaining about my lack of caution after you punched a wall?" Kara asked following her.

"You may as well sit down." Adam said to Maggie. "They'll bicker for two minutes, then hug, then act as if nothing has happened."

"You sure? They sound pretty serious." Maggie said.

"I'm sure." Adam said as he stroked Krypto. "Trust me when I say if you interfere you will be the only one to end up in the doghouse. The best thing is to give them space."

"I will bow down to your experience." Maggie said sitting next to Adam. "How many times have you ended up in the doghouse?"

"Too many to count. And the worse part is that it isn't even one of them who puts you there. It's both of them."

"Perhaps you should try standing up for yourself a little more." Maggie suggested.

"Um, have you met Alex?" Adam asked before saying. "And there we are."

"Huh?" Maggie asked turning to look where Adam was looking and seeing Alex and Kara hug.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked as she walked over to them.

"Fine." Adam said.

"What about with you?" Maggie asked.

"Fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Kara asked.

"No reason." Adam said.

"We should go. I'm kind of tired." Alex said.

"Sure." Maggie said standing as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said confused as she put her glasses back on.

"Lena, hi!" Kara greeted.

"Hi. Sorry am I interrupting?" Lena replied as she saw Alex and Maggie.

"We were just leaving." Alex said before quickly hugging Kara and leaving with Maggie.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Kara asked offered Lena once the door had shut.

"No. This won't take long. I just wanted to tell you before you heard from somewhere else."

"Are you leaving?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"No. Nothing like that. It's good news. At least I hope it will be."

"Um okay." Kara said directing Lena to sit.

"How much do you know about L-Corp?" Lena asked.

"Not much, just that you are in charge." Kara said.

"L-Corp owns various different companies, mostly aligned to technology. We have research labs and when we move into production we quite often buy up some of the supply chain. However, we also try to diversify into other industries."

"Okay." Kara said not sure why Lena was telling her this.

"I have less interest in global domination, in the business sense, well actually both senses, but I am here about the business side, than the rest of my family so rely more on my board's advice and trust them to do the right things for the company."

"Are they trying to get rid of you?" Kara asked concerned for her friend.

"No. At least I don't think so. A few months ago they suggested investing in media. An industry we have little presence in, but one where our technology lines could make an impact. I bowed down to their judgement and gave them full power to invest when the opportunity arose. Since then they have been looking for an opportunity to invest."

"And now they found one?" Adam guessed.

"Yes. One they have already put an informal bid in for. As soon as I realised what it was for I thought it was best we spoke. Obviously you need to understand that officially I can't tell you any of this."

"Sure." Kara said still struggling to figure out what she was saying. Adam though had guessed the ending and said.

"You are trying to buy CatCo?"

"Yes."

"But...wait, Cat is selling?" Kara questioned confused.

"You didn't know?" Lena asked.

"No." Both Kara and Adam said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just didn't want you to find out through the papers. I didn't want it to look like I was trying to hide something from you. Your friendship is the one good thing about this city at the moment. I don't want to jeopardise it." Lena said.

-00-

"You're selling CatCo?" Supergirl asked as she landed on Cat's balcony.

"I told you I was considering cutting my safety net." Cat reminded her. "Congratulations for getting a scoop before it was published. I'm guessing Lena told you?"

"She thought we knew you were selling."

"Officially I'm not yet. I am just seeing what options are out there. This isn't just about me. Several aspects of CatCo need investment. Which requires cash. Selling a large stake in the company would allow the cash to be generated and secure the future of several arms including the Tribune." Cat explained.

"Is CatCo in trouble?" Kara asked.

"Not yet. But it is at a crossroads, much like me. I assume Adam knows as well?"

"He does. You should probably speak to him."

"He doesn't know you are here?"

"No, there was a fire I was helping with. I saw you out here as I was flying back home." Kara said.

"Kara whatever I decide to do I have no doubt you will be fine."

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"I'll find my path." Cat shrugged. "But seeing you are here let me give you some advice."

"Sure."

"Lena is a useful source of information for you, but if you are serious about a career in journalism you need to diversify and find new sources." Cat warned.

"I know. It's just hard finding time to do everything I need to do." Kara confessed.

"Then prioritise." Cat said. "Relying on Lena and yourself will not make you a good journalist and could blind you from the truth."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	87. Mobbed

As Kara landed at the abandoned factory she said over her earpiece.

"Okay, I'm here, what should I expect?"

"The reports said an armed mob." Winn said. "CCTV showed four armed men entering the old VeluX factory."

"Okay, I see them." Kara said using her X-ray vision. "I'm going in."

As she walked into the old factory she was aware of Alex advising her to wait for backup. However, she ignored her sister and walked in. Once inside the building she walked towards the area where she knew people were.

"What is this place?" Kara asked noticing hooks hanging from the ceiling. "It is really creepy."

"Old meat factory." Winn said. "Many cows started there journeys to burgers there."

"Is there power?" Kara asked.

"No. Why?"

"It is really dark. Plus I think everyone is hiding in the freezer."

"Supergirl be careful." Alex warned. "They may not be human."

As Supergirl entered the giant walk in freezer she saw four armed men standing towards the far end. As she walked towards them the door slammed shut behind her, plunging the freezer into darkness. The only light available being the flashlights the men were wearing. Before Kara had time to think about what that meant one of them opened fire.

"Those won't work on me." She said wearily as the bullets bounced off her.

"Maybe now. But after I use this they will." Another man said before throwing a small grenade like object into the air. A moment later it exploded emitting a type of red sun light that lingered in the windowless room.

"Now it is equal." Another man said before shooting Supergirl in the gut. As the pain burned through her she grabbed her stomach before falling to the floor.

"This will be a lot of fun." Another man said kicking her in the ribs.

-00-

"Kara? Kara can you hear me?" Kara heard a familiar, but panicked voice ask.

"Al-" She said as she started to open her eyes.

"Easy, you're okay now." Alex said.

"Shot. I was shot." Kara said looking down at her stomach, which was fully healed.

"You've healed." Alex said as J'onn came over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused. What happened? I mean why did they attack?"

"We don't know. But it wasn't just them." J'onn said as Alex hugged her. "When we got there several other armed civilians were closing in on your location. It looks like you were the target."

"So people have just decided to try to kill me?" Kara asked.

"Maybe. The more worrying part is the new group also had the red sun grenades. Whatever the reason behind their actions they are armed to kill you." J'onn said as an Agent walked into the infirmary.

"What is it Harper?" J'onn asked. The only reply was Harper drawing his side arm and pointing it at Kara. Before he could pull the trigger though J'onn had disarmed him. As Alex shielded Kara J'onn dragged Harper from the room.

"What's happening?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Alex confessed. "But we'll figure it out."

"But not here." J'onn said re-entering the room. "We need to move you to safety."

-00-

"What have we got Mr Schott?" J'onn asked approaching him in the control room an hour later having moved Kara to a secure location.

"Random Acts of Violence, all over the city." Winn said. "Wait maybe not so random. Oh my god. They're going after anyone with a connection to Supergirl." Winn said. "There have been twenty eight hospital admissions in the last thirty minutes. All have been saved by Supergirl in the last couple of years." Winn said. "It's like everyone in the city woke up and said they hated Supergirl and anyone connected to her."

"How?" Alex asked. "And why isn't everyone effected? How is it spreading?"

"Environmental?" J'onn suggested. "Water supply? Food? Air?"

"Then why is it that only Harper showed symptoms here?" Alex asked.

"Guys, there has been another outbreak of violence. The latest flare up is just a few minutes from where Adam works." Winn interrupted.

"I'll go and get him. You two figure out what is causing it and how to stop it."

"You should probably warn Maggie." Winn said to Alex. "She could be a target as well."

-00-

When J'onn arrived at the centre where Adam worked he found a gang of five standing over Adam kicking him.

"Stop." J'onn growled. When his words had no effect he released knock out gas and watched as they all fell to the ground unconscious. Checking there were no more threats he walked towards the bodies before picking up Adam and flying him back to the DEO.

-00-

"Henshaw?" Adam asked confused when he woke and saw J'onn sitting next to the bed.

"Take it easy, you took quite a beating."

"Why?"

"A large portion of the city seem to have turned on Supergirl. They are attacking anyone with a connection to her."

"Where's Kara?" Adam asked looking round.

"She's safe. I've taken her out of the city." J'onn said as Adam sat up. "Easy you are going to be sore for a couple of weeks."

"I'm okay." Adam said before adding. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Kara would have made my life hell if I didn't." J'onn shrugged dismissing the thanks.

"Are you sure she is okay?" Adam asked.

"Shocked, confused and sad. But physically she has recovered."

"Recovered? Recovered from what?" Adam asked eyes wide.

"There are some new weapons in the city that can temporarily harm her. The rampaging mob have access to them."

"That seems like a big coincidence." Adam said.

"My guess is if we find the source of the weapons we find the source of the aggressive mob behaviour and vice versa."

"Can you take me to her?"

"No. Not until this is over."

"But-" Adam started.

"Like I told Alex, until we figure out the cause of the behaviour I won't risk you or Alex attacking Kara and forcing her to fight back."

"Okay." Adam agreed. "Are you sure she is safe?"

"As safe as she can be. Mon-El is with her and has strict instructions to evacuate her at the first sign of trouble."

"Thanks."

"I took Krypto there as well." J'onn said. "I'd hoped his company would cheer her up."

"Is there anything I can do?" Adam asked.

"Talk to Alex, see if you can get her to calm down. After that you need to stay here. Now you are a target if you go out there you won't be safe. Even here I can't guarantee you won't be attacked. But here you'll have Alex watching your back.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he walked into Alex's lab where she was staring at a computer screen whilst Maggie sat to one side looking bored.

"You okay? You look like crap." Alex said briefly looking up.

"Try looking in the mirror." Adam said as he sat next to Maggie.

"Got you!" Alex exclaimed before standing and walking out of the lab.

"Don't get too excited she's done that a lot." Maggie commented. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better. You?"

"The same. But better than Alex."

"How badly was she hurt?" Adam asked.

"That wasn't the problem. Seeing Kara after she had been attacked freaked her out."

"How badly was Kara hurt?" Adam asked paling.

"Badly."

"How?"

"Don't know all the details, but some sort of gun that projected red light or something." Maggie said. "As soon as she got back under the sun she healed, but she took a lot of damage first. It freaked Alex out."

"What about you? Were you hurt?"

"Just a few bruises." Maggie shrugged.

"Any idea why this is happening?"

"Based on Alex's muttering my money is on Cadmus. Anyone who has a connection to Supergirl is being targeted. J'onn is trying to move everyone to safety, but Supergirl has saved a lot of people so it isn't exactly easy." Maggie said as Alex walked back into the lab and sat down at her computer.

"I don't know if this is relevant." Adam said. "But everyone who attacked me had a smart watch." The observation causing Alex to stop typing and rush from the lab.

-00-

"We have a how." Alex said entering the control room. "Wearable tech, namely these watches." She said handing one to Winn.

"These are unbranded." Winn said looking at it.

"Everyone who has attacked someone was wearing one." Alex said.

"So they are controlling people's minds?" Winn asked.

"You tell us." Alex said.

-00-

"Okay so these watches do two things. Firstly they access a database and use geolocation to pick the next target. Then they emit a low power signal that seems to control people's minds." Winn explained an hour later.

"Why aren't we effected?" Maggie asked.

"The signal is transmitted through the bloodstream. It is actually pretty clever, it induces a signal in the body using the iron in people's blood. The signal then propagates to the brain and cause...okay from your expressions you don't care. You just want them turned off."

"Can we jam the signal?" Alex asked.

"No. But I can send a signal to every watch out there causing it to fry. Once it has been cooked whoever is wearing one should no longer be under the influence."

"Do it." J'onn said.

"Just because I dumb things down so they sound easy, doesn't make them easy." Winn said. "It'll take time."

"Time we don't have." J'onn reminded him. "Get on it."

"How did people start wearing them anyway?" Adam asked.

"That's the really clever part." Winn said as he typed away. "Yolo Coffee houses have been running a promotion. Free Smart watch with every latte. That's why the flare ups started in constrained locations."

-00-

"Alex!" Eliza exclaimed when she saw her eldest step through the front door. As she wrapped her arms round her she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said hugging Eliza back. "How's Kara?"

"As okay as can be expected." Eliza said before looking over Alex's shoulder and seeing the other arrivals. "She is in her room, upstairs last door on the left."

"Thanks." Adam said rushing upstairs. As he reached the top he heard a familiar voice.

"You know I can talk all night. You may find me less annoying if you could see me." Mon-El said as he sat against Kara's bedroom door, which was firmly shut. When he saw Adam he stood and said.

"She's in there. I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks." Adam said before pushing the door open. As he entered the room she saw Kara lying with her back to the door Krypto resting his head on her side looking at the door.

"Kara?" Adam called softly not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping, but desperate to see and talk to her.

"Adam?" She asked whipping her head round. "You're hurt." She said seeing the bruises and stitches.

"I'm fine, now I can see you." He said walking to the bed moments before Kara jumped off the bed and hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I didn't." Adam said. "You are not responsible for what happened. The people who made the smart watch, mind control thing, were. How are you doing? I heard what happened."

"All healed."

"Only physically." Adam said hugging her.

"I'll be okay. I'm just glad you're here."

"So am I." He said. "And although I want to hold you all day Alex is downstairs and really wants to see you."

"Alex is here?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean it's over?"

"Yeah, sorry I should have led with that. Everything is back to normal." He said kissing her.

-00-

"Alex." Kara said before hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she held her tightly.

"I'm fine." She said not letting go of her sister. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex said as she kept hold of Kara before asking. "Are you sure you're okay? You've not had any side effects?"

"None. I'm fine." Kara said.

"Are you staying?" Eliza asked J'onn.

"No. There is still work to do uncovering who was behind the attack." He said. "Mon-El, I could use your help too."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really." J'onn said.

"Wait, when you say help do you mean it like Alex does and want to use me as bait?" He asked suspiciously.

"Alex!" Eliza chastised.

"You'd prefer Kara to be bait?" Alex countered.

"I am not planning on using anyone as bait." J'onn cut in.

"In that case, I am happy to help." Mon-El said.

"Good. Then we'll head back to National City." J'onn said before looking to Kara and Alex adding. "You two take as long as you need."

-00-

"This is a cool house." Maggie said as she looked around.

"It's okay." Alex shrugged.

"Don't you miss living on the beach?"

"I miss surfing." Alex said. "And I miss the sound."

"I miss the birds." Kara chipped in.

"There are birds in National City." Adam reminded her.

"But her first close up bird was here." Alex pointed out.

Seeing Maggie's confused frown Kara explained. "There were no birds on Krypton."

"I'm assuming you are all planning on stay here?" Eliza asked walking towards the group trying to work out logistics.

"If that's okay?" Alex asked.

"Of course it is. I probably don't have enough food in the house, I assume you are okay with pizza?"

"Yes." Kara and Alex said simultaneously.

"I put in the order. I'll let you figure out sleeping arrangements." As she walked off Maggie asked Alex.

"Can we camp on the beach?"

"You want to camp out on the beach?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I've never done it." Maggie said. "Come on, I come from land locked, cold, Nebraska."

"You really want to camp out?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Really?" Maggie asked before looking at Kara and Adam. "You guys too? Bonfire S'mores?" Seeing Alex's confused look she added. "That's a thing right?"

"Yeah it's a thing. I just didn't think it'd be your thing." Alex said.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Figured anyone who liked a dry sesame bagel couldn't possibly like S'mores."

"I've never had one." Maggie said.

"Never?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Never."

"That's awful." Kara said taking hold of Adam's hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" He asked confused.

"To buy what we need for camping."

"Where have Kara and Adam gone?" Eliza asked as she returned to the lounge.

"Shopping." Alex said.

"Kara left the house?" Eliza questioned.

"The knowledge that Maggie has never had S'mores before was enough to get her to leave." Alex said. "How has she been?"

"Withdrawn." Eliza said simply. "But she's perked up a bit since you all arrived." Seeing Alex's frown she added. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	88. Decisions

When Adam woke on the beach the following morning he felt the sun begin to warm his face and he heard the waves break. What he couldn't feel was Kara. Opening his eyes he confirmed what his body had told him, that Kara was no longer in his arms. Sitting up, ignoring the aches in his muscles, he looked round and realised that both Kara and Krypto were missing. Seeing humanoid and canine footprints heading off down the shoreline he was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got this." Alex said gently squeezing Adam's shoulder before walking down the beach.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as she entered the small cave where Kara and Krypto were sitting watching waves.

"Hey." Kara said briefly looking up at her sister.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she went and sat beside her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you in your thinking place?"

"Because I'm thinking." Kara said causing Alex to roll her eyes before pressing.

"About?"

"You were right. I never should have come out as Supergirl." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Cadmus attacked you, Adam, Maggie, countless others because I am Supergirl."

"Cadmus attacked them because they are evil." Alex said. "And not wanting to sound selfish about this, but if you hadn't come out as Supergirl I would be dead. You saved my life that day. And you have saved my life countless times since then."

"You were kinda angry when I came out." Kara reminded her.

"Yeah, cos I knew mom was going to kill me." Alex said.

"I always thought I was doing good. But I don't think I have." Kara said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"How many people have got hurt because of me? If I had never come out none of this would have happened. If you add up all the people who have got hurt because of me, maybe I should have never come out."

"Kara you brought the city hope. You can't assign a number to that."

"I can assign a number to all the people who have got hurt." Kara countered, her voice heavy.

"Kara whatever you decide we'll all support you. If you want to give up being Supergirl that's fine. But there is no need to rush into a decision. Take your time and figure out what you want." Alex said wrapping an arm round Kara who leaned into the embrace.

For a long while the pair sat in silence watching the waves until Kara's stomach started to rumble.

"Come on. Let's get you some breakfast before your stomach triggers a tsunami."

-00-

"Where is everyone?" Kara asked, surprised the house was silent.

"Mom is at work and Adam and Maggie have gone to the store to get some food."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a highly skilled government agent." Alex said. When she saw Kara's sceptical look she added. "Plus I read the note they left."

"You are such a nerd." Kara said just as the doorbell rang. Immediately tensing Alex pulled out her side arm and looked through the peep hole before turning back to Kara and saying.

"It's for you."

"I know. The whole x-ray vision let me figure that out. But why is she here?" Kara said.

"Try opening the door and asking." Alex shrugged moments before Kara followed the suggestion.

"Cat. What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Trying to find my son."

"He's at the shops with Maggie. He should be back soon."

"Is he okay?"

"A little bruised. I'm sorry he got hurt because of me."

"Unless there is more to the story than I know of you didn't actually attack him."

"He was attacked because of me." Kara said. "If you had been in the city you could have been hurt."

Instead of verbally responding Cat looked at Alex who took the hint and said as she left the room.

"Right, well I'm going to go and do something, not here."

"Carter is outside, I'm sure he'd enjoy your company." Cat said.

Once Alex was gone Kara directed Cat to a couch. As she sat Cat asked.

"Have you lost your powers?"

"No."

"So why is Supergirl nowhere to be seen?"

"J'onn thought my presence in the city would do more harm than good. People hated me and others were getting hurt because of me."

"The danger is over now though?" Cat asked.

"Yes."

"So no one hates Supergirl any more?"

"Apart from Cadmus, former prisoners of Fort Rozz and people I have taken down, no." Kara said.

"And yet you are here. Why?"

"I've messed everything up and I don't want to make things worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I had stayed hidden, never revealing myself to the world, Cadmus would have never have come after me or the people I love. They would never have hurt the people I saved. I wanted to help, to use my powers for good but I think I have caused pain and suffering."

"You also brought hope and saved countless lives."

"How many wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't become Supergirl?"

"And how many would be dead if you hadn't? Your sister and my son included."

"Now they are in danger anyway."

"So you are going to give Cadmus what they want?" Cat asked.

"I wasn't planning on dying."

"True, you are just planning on killing part of yourself."

"If it keeps Adam, Alex, Maggie and everyone else safe it would be worth it." Kara argued before saying. "You disapprove."

"It's not my decision and although I have an invested interest in Supergirl, I understand the need to keep the people you love safe. There are also plenty of ways you can still help people. But Kara, do not rush into a decision when you are scared, if you do it will be the wrong one. If you want my advice give Supergirl a couple of weeks off and then reconsider. In the mean time focus on other aspects of your life."

"That's partly why I'm here." Kara said.

"Seeing you are not saving the world currently answer me this, are you ever planning on marrying Adam?"

"Do you know how hard it is to organise a wedding, keeping everyone happy?" Kara asked.

"I have had a couple." Cat reminded her. "Kara, you were my assistant for two years. During which time you managed my schedule, almost perfectly. A wedding by comparison should be simple, especially if it is something you want."

"Are you saying I don't really want to marry Adam?" Kara asked.

"No. I am saying that you are no longer thinking about what you want. Just like the Supergirl issue you are guessing at what other people want and trying to lead your life based on those assumptions. Stop. Take a deep breath. Figure out what you want and seize it." Cat said.

-00-

"Did you two get lost?" Alex asked when Maggie and Adam finally returned.

"No, but everywhere we went people wanted to talk about you and Kara. It seemed too good an opportunity to turn down, especially after you hid all the photo albums." Maggie smiled.

"Who said what?" Alex asked.

"So much was said by so many." Maggie grinned as she and Adam started unpacking the bags.

"Besides you should be more interested in the old newspaper clippings we were shown." Adam said looking round and noticing Kara wasn't there causing him to ask. "How's Kara?"

"Okay, I guess. Your mom came to visit."

"She did? Why?"

"To check up on you. But while she was here she had a long talk with Kara."

"About what?"

"Don't know. I was sent out to play with Carter. After that Kara went and sat out there. She said she was fine but she has been out there ever since."

"I've got the rest of this." Maggie said to Adam as she continued to unpack.

"Thanks." Adam said hurrying outside.

"You okay?" Adam asked approaching Kara.

"You're back!" Kara smiled as she stood.

"I am." He said before repeating. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Kara assured him before asking. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Adam said taking her hand and walking along the beach, Krypto running ahead. When Kara remained silent he asked. "Did mom say something to upset you?"

"No. She just helped give me perspective."

"Sounds ominous."

"It was good. She helped me see where I had been going wrong."

"And yet you are sitting out here by yourself." Adam pointed out.

"I'm just thinking. Also I needed to make some calls and needed some privacy."

"Calls about what?" Adam asked.

"To figure out if it was actually possible."

"If what was?" Adam asked.

"That's kind of a long story, but I have been thinking and you can say no, but hear me out first okay?" Kara said.

"Of course." Adam said confused but curious.

-00-

"You think she's pregnant?" Maggie asked as she and Alex looked out onto the beach where Kara and Adam were talking.

"No."

"That was a rather definite no. I mean I know Adam said you said it was unlikely, but unlikely isn't impossible."

"You talked to Adam about that?" Alex asked surprised.

"Well technically he talked, I listened." Maggie shrugged. "But I mean it isn't impossible is it?"

"Honestly we don't know."

"So why are you so sure she isn't?"

"The only way Kara could know if she was pregnant was to get tested at the DEO and as the leading expert on her physiology I would need to be consulted. I wasn't, so she isn't." Alex explained.

"So not pregnant then." Maggie said just as Eliza walked through the door.

"Who's not pregnant?" She asked.

"Hey mom." Alex greeted, silently cursing the timing of her mother's arrival.

"Who's not pregnant?" Eliza pressed.

"Kara." Alex said. "Don't get excited, no one thought she was."

"Except me." Maggie chipped in unhelpfully.

"Do one of you want to fill me in on what's going on?" Eliza asked. "And where's Kara?"

"On the beach with Adam."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know. Cat came round -"

"Cat Grant? Was here? Why?" Eliza asked.

"To check on Adam apparently. But she spoke to Kara for a while and then Kara went and sat on the beach saying she needed to think. She and Adam have been out there for a couple of hours."

"You think they're okay?" Eliza asked.

"They're smiling." Maggie said.

"Now. They were looking kind of serious earlier." Alex pointed out.

"You don't think they're breaking up do you?" Eliza asked.

"No. Adam won't let that happen. I think Kara is having huge doubts over being Supergirl." Alex said.

"Why?"

"She thinks she done more harm than good." Alex explained as Kara and Adam walked through the door.

"Hi Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Eliza asked moving over to Kara and hugging her.

"I'm fine." Kara smiled.

"Good, I was just about to start dinner. I assume you're hungry."

"Starving." Kara smiled as Eliza took some vegetables out and started cutting them up.

"Kinda a dumb question." Alex pointed out as Maggie asked.

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Eliza said.

"You sure, because unlike those two I don't actually set fire to the kitchen when I cook." Maggie said pointing to Kara and Alex.

"S'mores are a whole different matter though." Alex pointed out.

"Really, I'm fine." Eliza smiled. "Just relax." She added as Kara walked over and asked.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Nothing that can't be cancelled." Eliza said as she continued to prepare dinner. "Does that mean you are going to be staying until then?"

"Is that okay?" Kara asked.

"Of course it is. I'll just need to buy some more food."

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine." Kara said.

"Then why do you look shifty?" Alex pressed.

"I do not."

"You do." Alex said as Eliza added.

"You kind of do Sweetie."

"I do not look shifty, but I am going to tell you something and I want you not to freak out."

"Okay." Eliza said putting the knife down.

"Probably not the best opener." Adam said as he stood behind Kara, his arms wrapped round her.

"What is it?" Eliza asked looking at her foster daughter.

"We're getting married." Kara said.

"That's kinda what being engaged means." Maggie pointed out as she came and stood next to Alex.

"No, I mean we are getting married this Saturday." Kara said stunning the room.

"Where?" Alex finally managed to ask.

"The beach. J'onn has agreed to perform the ceremony and has sorted all the paperwork."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	89. The Wedding

"Hey." Clark said as he entered the Danvers' house.

"Hello Clark." Eliza said before hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Lois?"

"She can't make it. A big story is about to break and she needed to stay in Metropolis. It may be for the best though. I'm not sure I could maintain the peace between her and Cat." He smiled.

"Still not mellowed then?" Eliza asked.

"No." Clark smiled before asking. "Where do you want me to put the dress and bracelets and other things Kara left at the Fortress?"

"I'll take them." Kara asked suddenly appearing and hugging her cousin.

"Hey Kara. How are you?" Clark asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said taking the items from Clark. "Did James come with you?"

"No. He thought it would be best to stay in Metropolis." Clark said. Seeing the sadness on Kara's face he added. "He just needs time. He is still figuring out what to do with his life."

"Okay, well I'll just put these upstairs, I'll be back in a minute." Kara said.

"How is she really?" Clark asked Eliza once Kara had disappeared.

"Still upset about what happened, but she is almost back to normal." Eliza said. "Her appetite is definitely back." She added as she offered Clark some pastries. "She'll be okay."

"I know." Clark said as J'onn and Mon-El entered the house.

"J'onn." Clark greeted when he saw the Martian.

"Old friend." J'onn replied.

"You are the baby cousin?" Mon-El guessed. Seeing Clark's expression J'onn explained.

"This is Mon-El from Daxam."

"Of course." Clark said offering a hand to Mon-El only to find himself being hugged.

"I feel like we are family." Mon-El said when he released Clark. "Kara has told me many stories about you when you were a baby."

"She often refers to you as a kid brother." Clark replied, leaving out the word 'annoying'.

"You know, you may benefit from spending time in Metropolis with Clark." J'onn suggested to Mon-El sensing an opportunity for peace and quiet.

"The way I heard it Clark would benefit from hanging out with me in the bar. Winn said he is kind of uptight. Oh, I don't think I was meant to say that in front of you." He added looking at Clark just as Alex and Maggie walked into the kitchen.

"Alex." Clark grinned before he hugged her. "Good seeing you again."

"You too." Alex said before introducing Maggie. "And this is Maggie."

"I've heard a lot about you." Clark smiled at the detective.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"Right here?" She said coming down the stairs again.

"You planning on getting dressed?" Eliza asked gently.

"I have two hours and it'll only take a minute."

"If you need any help with dress I am well versed in Kryptonian fastenings." Mon-El offered.

"Were your family tailors?" Clark asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know about the fastenings?"

"I spent a lot of time undoing them."

"Mon-El." Kara said her voice slightly raised. "What have we said about over sharing?"

-00-

As Adam waited on the beach for Kara to exit the house J'onn stepped closer to him and asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" J'onn questioned.

"I'm sure."

"You're not planning on running?"

"No. Why?"

"You look nervous." J'onn said. "Kara didn't look nervous."

"Kara is better than me." Adam replied.

"You get no argument from me." J'onn said. "But you are seeing this through?"

"Of course."

"Good." J'onn said. Thinking that was the end of it Adam relaxed slightly only for J'onn to continue.

"To be clear you do understand what will happen to you if you do anything to hurt Kara or if you don't live up to your vows?"

"You have made it abundantly clear." Adam said, wishing Kara would not be fashionably late.

-00-

"Should we rescue him?" Clark asked guessing at what J'onn was saying to Adam.

"Man of steel or not, you shouldn't interfere with space dad." Maggie shrugged from his side. "Besides Kara will be out soon."

"Does he threaten my son often?" Cat asked looking at the exchange.

"Yes." Carter answered for Maggie.

"How do you know that?" Cat asked.

"Alex and Maggie are always talking about it and I've seen him do it several times. It's kind of funny."

"I'm sure Adam appreciates your support." Cat said dryly.

"He should stick up for himself." Carter said.

"Against J'onn? No way." Winn commented.

"What's wrong with J'onn?" Eliza asked. "He's always so gentle."

"Not with Adam and not when he is being all out space dad." Maggie said.

"Or when you have completely accidentally overloaded the system in an upgrade and burnt out two server racks." Winn added quietly just as Kara and Alex walked down the makeshift sandy aisle.

"You look amazing." Adam whispered to Kara as she arrived at his side.

-00-

"Do you know what they are saying?" Eliza whispered as the Kryptonian vows were being said.

"Yes." Alex said about to offer a translation when she heard Maggie snort.

"Sorry." Maggie said. "But Adam told me all about your Kryptonese. He also gave me these." Maggie said passing some cards to Eliza and Cat with the vows translated into English.

"His accent is actually quite good." Mon-El said before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"It's just he said jarish rather than jaarish."

"Big difference?" Eliza guessed.

"One is beauty, the other is old age. It could have been worse. Getting korel confused with koreel would end in violence." Mon-El explained just as J'onn addressed the wider congregation.

"Please now come and stand round the couple." He instructed causing everyone to stand and form a circle round Adam, Kara and J'onn. "As per Kryptonian traditions they will now exchange bracelets, a symbol of their eternal love and commitment, in front of their families. The bracelets, once secured, can not be removed. So for the final time of asking, do you Kara take Adam to be your husband?"

"I do." She said smiling at Adam.

"And do you Adam take Kara to be your wife?" He asked.

"I do." He grinned.

"Then Adam, please place the bracelet on Kars's wrist."

Taking the bracelet from the cushion Alex had carried over he carefully slipped it over Kara's right hand before snapping the bracelet shut."

"Kara, please place the bracelet on Adam's wrist." J'onn instructed, causing Kara to repeat Adam's movements.

When both bracelets were in place J'onn instructed them to place the palms of their right hands together. As they did so the bracelets suddenly shone brightly and the seals disappeared.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." J'onn said as Adam leaned forward and kissed Kara.

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked as he came and stood next to Eliza who was watching her daughters dance and laugh on the beach with their partners.

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

"Really?" J'onn asked.

"I was just thinking back to the day when Clark brought Kara to us. Back then I never thought this would happen. I mean I hoped it would, but she was so shy, so awkward, so sad. Now look at her. And look at Alex. At times I really doubted I would ever see them so happy."

"You did a wonderful job with both of them." He said. "I know it can't have been easy after Jeremiah disappeared."

"It was worse for Alex. I put too much on her." Eliza said sadly.

"Maybe, but it made her the strong, intelligent, woman she is today."

-00-

"May I have this dance?" Mon-El asked.

"You must be the boy from Daxam." Cat commented as she sipped her drink. "I have heard a lot about you."

"From the women at CatCo?"

"From Kara and Adam." Cat corrected.

"I sense that may not be a good thing." Mon-El commented. "However, the Kryptonians of this planet could learn a lot from me. Especially when it comes to pleasure."

"So I've heard."

"Then you know my potential." Mon-El smiled.

"Potential? Such an interesting word when used in isolation. It can mean for good, for bad, for achievement."

"For fun." Mon-El grinned.

-00-

"Is Mon-El hitting on Cat?" Maggie asked as she danced with Alex.

"Looks that way." Alex said. "Good thing Adam hasn't seen."

"You not warning him?"

"Who Mon-El?" Alex asked. "Getting a lesson from Cat may do him some good."

"I meant Adam." Maggie said.

"I think he'd be happier not knowing."

"Which is why I thought you'd tell him." Maggie countered.

"It's his wedding day. I'm making a conscious effort not to get even with him today."

-00-

"You must be Carter." Clark said greeting the younger Grant.

"I am." Carter said not looking directly at Clark.

"Kara talks about you a lot." Clark said. "She says you are really smart."

"I guess." Carter said looking at his shoes. Just as Clark was about to give up Carter asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Clark smiled.

"How come Kara is faster than you?" Carter asked.

"How do you mean?" Clark questioned puzzled.

"You have lived on the planet for longer, so are physically older than Kara right?" Carter said, looking up shyly.

"Yeah."

"And you are a male, with a bigger build than Kara? So more muscle?"

"Yes." Clark said having no idea where the conversation was going.

"But despite that Kara is faster at flying."

"Well, we've never actually raced." Clark said.

"True, but your stats are online and Kara's fastest speed is way faster than yours. So why is that?"

As Kara and Adam approached them she asked. "Are you are giving my cousin a hard time?"

"Just asking a few questions." Carter said looking innocent.

"Well go easy on him. Remember he's my baby cousin." She smiled, causing Carter to grin as Clark rolled his eyes.

"I feel like I am in a hostile environment." Clark said taking the teasing in good humour.

"You are in Midvale with the Danvers. Everyone is team Supergirl. Except Mon-El who is probably team Mon-El." Adam said.

"He's an interesting character." Clark agreed before saying. "Congratulations. But I need to go." He then hugged Kara and said. "You can visit whenever you want. But maybe don't bring Mon-El."

"You're not tempted to see how he gets on with Lois?" Kara asked.

As Clark glanced over to where Mon-El was talking to Cat he said. "No. Not even a little." He then turned to Adam and said.

"Look after her."

"Of course." Adam smiled.

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he sat with Kara on the beach.

"Better than okay." She smiled. "I can't believe this is happening." She added glancing at the bracelet on her wrist.

"So you are not regretting the lack of wedding cake?"

"I have chocolate pecan pie." Kara reminded him. "That's way better."

"So easy to please." Adam said.

"Something you should be grateful for."

"Trust me I am." He said before Cat caught his eye. When she nodded at him he smiled back.

"What was that exchange for?" Kara asked.

"What exchange?" Adam asked.

"The not so subtle head nods between you and your mom?"

"Just mom telling me everything is ready."

"What's ready?"

"Mom's wedding present to us."

"What present?"

"Our honeymoon."

"Your mom has chosen our honeymoon?"

"No, that would be weird." Adam said "Seeing you are currently not flying she is giving us use of her car and jet so we can go wherever we want to go and when we are there I have her credit card to pay for hotels and food and clothes."

"We can't accept that, that's too much." Kara said.

"You really want to argue with my mom today?" Adam asked.

"No."

"In that case whenever you are ready, there is a car waiting to take us to the airfield."

"And then where?"

"Wherever you want."

"What about Krypto?"

"Alex and, more importantly, Maggie are going to look after him." Seeing Kara was looking doubtful he added. "I sat down with Krypto and explained everything to him and he's fine with it."

"Really?"

"He's a dog Kara. As long as there is food he'll be happy." To prove his point he pointed towards the house where Krypto was sitting by J'onn's feet chewing on a bone.

"That's so not true." Kara said before conceding. "But eating does make him happy."

"Kind of like you." He grinned before standing and pulling Kara to her feet. "So where to mrs Zor-El Danvers Foster?"

 **-TBC...**


	90. The Return

"Welcome back!" Alex greeted as Kara and Adam entered their apartment.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised to see her sister.

"Kinda a long story, but it involves your dog." Alex said as Krypto ran from the bedroom and launched himself at Kara.

"I've missed you." Kara said hugging him.

"Wow, that's quite a beating to my ego." Adam commented dryly as he bent down and played with the dog.

With Kypto's attention on Adam, Kara stood and walked to her sister.

"I've missed you too." Kara said as she hugged Alex.

"Right back at ya." Alex said.

"But I still don't see why you're here. I mean we only decided yesterday to come back. Were you tracking me?" Kara asked pulling away from Kara.

"No. Of course not." Alex said, ignoring Adam's sceptical look.

"Then how did you know we were coming back?"

"I didn't" Alex said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, it turns out Krypto missed you too. Like really missed you. He just howled at my place. Maggie even brought him a little Supergirl toy, but even that didn't appease him. It got so bad we moved him back here, hoping it would cheer him up."

"Did you and Maggie fight over it?" Kara asked noticing the sheets and pillows on the couch.

"No."

"Then why is one of you sleeping on the couch?"

"We're both on the couch. Krypto got really territorial about the bed."

"And you let him?" Adam asked amused, as Kara started to play with the dog again. As she did so she asked him.

"Did auntie Alex look after you?"

In response Krypto ran to the kitchen and started nudging his food bowl towards Adam and Kara.

"Did you forget to feed him?" Kara asked.

"No. He's playing you." Alex said.

"He wouldn't." Kara said.

"I'm not sure. He is pretty focused when food is involved." Adam said.

"Speaking of food-" Alex started only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. Walking over to the table she picked her phone up and answered.

"Hey, where are you?...What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Maggie, where are you?" The urgency in her voice causing Kara to use her hearing to listen in.

"Alex, it's too late The bomb is going to go off in less than five minutes." Maggie said.

"Then get out of there." Alex pleaded.

"I can't. I'm pinned." Maggie said just as Kara took the phone of Alex.

"Maggie, it's Kara. Where are you?" She asked as she changed into her Supergirl costume and flew off.

-00-

"Maggie?" Kara called as she landed in the abandoned factory.

"Here." Maggie called from the distance. Following her voice Kara eventually found Maggie pinned under fallen shelves, with a large shard sticking out of her thigh, a pool of blood surrounding her.

"I told you to stay away." Maggie said.

"Was never going to happen." Kara said scanning Maggie for other injuries.

"It could be a trap." Maggie warned as Kara lifted the debris off Maggie.

"Then we had better get out of here."

"Slight problem with that. I'm on a dead man's switch. If I move the bomb blows."

"And if you don't move it blows in two minutes anyway." Kara said before asking. "How much do you weigh?"

"Kinda personal there?" Maggie said.

"You have your gun and cuffs?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah"

"We'll call it one fifty then." Supergirl said before disappearing as Maggie struggled to stay conscious with her blood loss.

When Supergirl returned she was carrying a sack with something in. Seeing Maggie's confused, if glazed, expression she explained. "It's Maggie two point o."

"Practically a clone." Maggie said.

"I need you to hold still. I'm going to switch you out then fly you to the hospital."

"Kara, if I don't make it-"

"You're making it." Kara said resolutely. "Ready?"

"Sure." Maggie said feeling her grip on consciousness fading fast.

Taking hold of Maggie with one hand whilst holding the sack in the other Kara counted to three before using her super speed to switch Maggie for the sack. Relieved when the bomb didn't immediately blow Kara did not wait around and flew Maggie to the hospital.

-00-

When Supergirl landed outside the hospital carrying the now unconscious Maggie she was almost immediately surrounded by people cheering her return. Ignoring them she marched into the hospital and called.

"I need help here."

The request resulted in a swarm of nurses and doctors heading her way with a gurney.

As Supergirl gently placed Maggie on the gurney she said. "She had a lot of debris fall on her as well as getting that shard embedded in her leg. She had lost a lot of blood. Oh and she has a cracked rib."

"Do you know who she is?" One of the nurses asked as the doctor started to examine Maggie.

"Maggie Sawyer, a detective with NCPD. I got her emergency contact information as well." She explained becoming aware of the large crowd that was assembling.

"We have it from here." The doctor said as they wheeled Maggie away. As they left the nurse said, looking very uncertain.

"Can you fill out a form?"

"Um, sure." Supergirl said taking the clipboard from the nurse before completing it in under two seconds before adding. "Take care of her." With that she handed the clipboard back and left the hospital through the sea of people.

-00-

"Any news?" Kara asked when she approached Adam and Alex in the hospital waiting room as she returned as Kara.

"Not yet." Adam said as Alex sprung up and hugged Kara whispering.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for." Kara said wrapping her arms round Alex.

"How was she?" Alex asked.

"She was awake when I found her, but she had lost a lot of blood. Have the doctors said anything?"

"Nothing."

"I could probably help with that." Kara said. "I mean I could listen to the doctors working on her. I met them so I can pick out their voices."

Before Alex could take her up on the offer a young looking doctor approached.

"Miss Danvers?" He asked.

"Yes." Alex said standing. "How is she?"

"Stable. Apart from a cracked rib the debris only did minor damage. The shard, although it created a deep wound, missed everything important. She did lose a lot of blood though and will be in a lot of pain for a while, so we will be keeping her strongly medicated."

"But she is going to be okay?" Kara asked as she wrapped an arm round Alex.

"She should be." He confirmed.

"Can I sit with her?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm afraid at the moment it is immediate family only."

"She's my girlfriend." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't count." The doctor said as Kara took out a notepad and started scribbling.

"Her family doesn't talk to her." Alex said. "Which is why I am down as her emergency contact."

"I'm sorry, but the policy is clear." The doctor said as Kara continued to write.

"Just to be clear, how long has National City General Hospital had a discriminatory policy in place?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

"So you agree the policy is wrong?" Kara asked.

"What? Sorry, who are you?"

"Kara Danvers...Foster, CatCo Magazine. So we were talking about the hospital's discriminatory policy."

"The hospital doesn't have a discriminatory policy." The doctor said.

"So actively preventing her from seeing her girlfriend is your policy?" Kara asked as she continued to write.

"What? No. Stop twisting what is happening."

"I'm not twisting anything. You, or the hospital, we'll get back to that, refuse to accept the fact that Alex and the Detective are a couple. If that is for anything other than homophobic reasons feel free to tell me." Kara said looking up at him.

"I..." He started only for a more senior colleague to approach.

"I'll take it from here Kelso." The elder doctor said. He then waited for the junior doctor to hurry off before turning to Kara. "Finished harassing my staff?"

"I didn't mean to harass anyone. I was just asking questions?"

"You were threatening an inflammatory article." The doctor said.

"No I wasn't."

"So you were just writing everything down for fun?"

"I was writing a shopping list." Kara said showing him the notepad.

"Eat that and you'll be back in here with a coronary." The doctor said before looking at Alex.

"The reason we don't want people in there is because she needs rest."

"I know. I'm a doctor." Alex said.

"Okay then. You, and you alone, may sit with her on the condition that you," he said looking at Kara, "act a shield between her squad and my team. I don't want half the precinct trying to gain entry."

"Thank you." Alex said to Kara, hugging her before she went and sat with Maggie.

"That was scary." Adam said to Kara. "I am starting to worry about what other bad habits you picked up from my mother."

-00-

"Thank you." Maggie said the following day when Adam and Kara were finally allowed to visit.

"Of course." Kara smiled.

"I mean seriously thank you. I'm sorry Supergirl was forced into coming back for me, especially after the whole Krypto thing."

"Krypto thing? What Krypto thing?" Kara asked looking from Alex to Maggie.

"I hadn't had time to tell them yet." Alex said earning a guilty look from Maggie.

"Tell us what?" Adam asked.

"When you were away Krypto came to work with me. Which kind of annoyed J'onn whilst giving him time to bond with Krypto. He insisted that Krypto was confined to his office and most of the time J'onn seemed to spend more time in his office. Only one day there was this big emergency and J'onn was needed in the control room and Krypto was left alone in J'onn's office. Without J'onn to play with he got a little bored and started to investigate the office and the thing is he found J'onn's Chocos and ate all of them."

"But Chocos is made of cocoa powder and cocoa powder is poisonousness to dogs." Kara said looking worried.

"We know. When we found him we took him straight to a vet and we were up for the next forty-eight hours straight monitoring him. For the record his treatment cost more than Maggie's stay here. But anyway he is fine, the vet said there would be no long term effects. Although that wasn't taking into account J'onn's anger with Krypto for eating his entire supply."

"That was kind of mixed with extreme guilt over poisoning Krypto." Maggie added.

"It was. He had a very split personality for awhile." Alex agreed. "But he is fine, I mean Krypto is fine, as you saw earlier. And for the record I was about to tell you when Maggie rang."

"Wow, you really are cursed when it comes to pets and plants." Adam said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. _Anna,_ thank you. I'm happy you are still enjoying it _. Alex_ , I hope your week picked up. From a writing point of view I prefer fewer characters as it is easier to write. But there will be a chapter when everyone is in it again soon.


	91. Confessions

"Kara" Lena greeted warmly when she saw her friend enter her office.

"Lena, hi." Kara said.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I heard about the attacks that happened here and I was worried about you. Especially when I got back to the City and you had disappeared."

"I was attacked. So was Adam. We left the city for awhile. But we are okay."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked concerned.

"Yes. But I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be offended."

"I'm not sure you are capable of offending anyone." Lena smiled directing Kara to the couch. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"After the attack we got out of the city and went to Midvale."

"Where your foster mom lives?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"And is she okay?"

"Yes."

"And you and Adam are okay?"

"Yes."

"That's good, but I don't see why you thought that going to Midvale to recuperate would offend me."

"I haven't got to that part yet." Kara said. "When we were there Cat came to visit and gave me some useful advice."

"Which was?" Lena asked.

"To seize what I want."

"And?" Lena asked.

"We got married." Kara said before clarifying. "Adam and I, not Cat and I."

"I guessed that." Lena said. "Congratulations."

"So you are not angry with me?" Kara asked.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because you weren't invited."

"You make me sound like the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty." Lena commented. "Is that a Luthor thing?"

"What? No. Of course not." Kara said looking mortified.

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Lena smiled.

"So you're not mad? I mean you're my friend and I wanted you there, but then we only had forty-eight hours." Kara said, not saying about not being able to invite Lena due to the Kryptonian customs that would have given her identity away.

"Of course I'm not mad. Your wedding was about you and Adam." Lena said. "But I insist we all go out to dinner to celebrate."

"I'd like that." Kara smiled before noticing Lena's slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Where's the ring?"

"The ring?" Kara asked confused.

"The wedding ring." Lena said looking at Kara's bare finger.

"Oh that. We went with an old family tradition and exchanged bracelets instead." Kara said raising her sleeve slightly.

"Well congratulations again." Lena smiled. "I just hope the incident didn't curtail your honeymoon."

"Incident?" Kara asked.

"With your sister's girlfriend. I saw what happened on the news. How is she?"

"Okay. She's getting released from hospital today."

"Sounds like she was lucky that Supergirl came back."

"Yes she was."

"Is she friends with Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"I don't know." Kara said awkwardly playing with her glasses.

"Or is it that Supergirl is friends with everyone you are friends with?" Lena went on.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked continuing to fidget.

"Well, she has saved Adam, your sister, the Detective, Cat, Carter, me. Statistically speaking that seems unlikely to be random."

"I'm a writer not a statistician." Kara said.

"Of course." Lena smiled. "I will have to ask the girl of steel herself next time I see her."

"So what has been happening here?" Kara asked happy to change subjects.

"Here? Nothing. In fact thanks to your mother in law absolutely nothing."

"How do you mean?"

"It appears she doesn't want to sell CatCo to a Luthor. Well I assume that is the case, she won't even meet with me."

"I'm sorry." Kara said before saying, "You know I could try talking to Cat, or at least persuade her to have dinner."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you to get caught in the middle. If Cat feels like you are crossing her I imagine it would lead to some awkward family dinners."

"That would be an understatement." Kara smiled. "But I wasn't planning on crossing anyone."

"I know, but I also know any help you offer me may not be received well by Cat. As much as I appreciate your support I won't do anything that jeopardises your family."

-00-

"Should you be up?" Kara asked as she and Adam entered Alex's apartment and saw Maggie on the couch.

"Don't you start." Maggie said.

"What's he doing here?" Alex asked.

"Was I not meant to bring Adam? You said it was dinner for all of us." Kara reminded her.

"I meant your demon dog." Alex said as Krypto jumped up on the couch and sat next to Maggie.

"We couldn't leave him by himself. He still hasn't got over us going away." Kara said.

"Or you poisoning him." Adam chipped in earning a glare from Alex.

"So what did we miss when we were away?" Kara asked changing subjects.

"Apart from attempted dogicide." Adam said bring the conversation full circle.

"Nothing much, not really. Nothing for us to share." Alex said.

"Why are you being weird?" Kara asked.

"I'm not being weird." Alex said.

"Yeah you are." Adam said.

"Did something else happen to Krypto?" Kara asked worried.

"No. I have come completely clean about the demon dog." Alex said.

"Don't call him that, you'll hurt his feelings." Kara said.

"Seeing she poisoned him that ship may have sailed." Adam pointed out.

"I did not poison him, if anyone was responsible it was J'onn." Alex said defensively.

"You were in charge. Like you were for the bonsai." Adam shrugged. "But if it isn't another NDE for Krypto why are you acting weird?"

"Fine, it's about your mom." Alex said looking at Adam.

"What about her?" Adam asked worried.

"Um, well, it may not be true."

"What may not be true?" Adam asked.

"There were rumours about her dating someone."

"Okay." Adam said.

"Someone your age."

"What?" Adam asked.

"Well, I guess that may not be true as he was stuck somewhere he didn't age for a long time. But in terms of conscious years he is about your age." Alex said.

"She's dating Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"Dating may be putting in too strongly." Alex said turning to Adam. "I mean I don't think you are in danger of having a new step dad." She then paused before adding. "I guess technically a baby half brother is possible."

-00-

"I'm in awe." Maggie said when Kara and Adam have left.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The way you made Adam think Mon-El was dating Cat."

"I specifically said they weren't."

"Yeah you spent the whole conversation not making him think it without actually lying, I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"But you know he figure out you played him."

"So? It's Adam, he won't do anything."

"Uh huh, I remind you I'm cop I have been to plenty of homicides where the murderer was a mild and meek character who just snapped."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. _Alex_ , I didn't really have any plans for those excellent suggestions, but the next chapter will now involve a business meeting between Cat and Lena (and Kara).


	92. Hostile Negotiations

**A/N** : Thanks to _Alex_ for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

"Cat." Lena greeted as she was shown to the table.

"Lena." Cat said, her tone and expression guarded.

"I was surprised you agreed to the meeting." Lena commented as she sat down opposite Cat.

"Why was that?" Cat asked.

"You have turned down ten invitations."

"Well the invitations were getting annoying as was my clogged inbox. Although not as annoying as Kara's badgering."

"I told her not to ask." Lena said.

"Kara sees you as a friend and she is always trying to help her friends." Cat shrugged as the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"We're still waitin-" Lena started to say for for Cat to jump in.

"It's okay, I'll order for her. After you."

"Okay." Lena replied skimming the menu before saying. "I'll just have the seafood salad."

"Very good." The waiter said before turning to Cat.

"I'll have the chicken salad and our missing companion will have the Super Kale salad."

The request causing Lena to cough as she sipped her wine. As the waiter walked off Cat asked.

"Problem?"

"No, I was just surprised by the order. Kara is not a fan of kale."

"I know. But although Kara and I are completely different in many ways, we both want to protect our families. Healthy eating may not be as eye catching as some methods, but it is something I can influence."

"I see. Any other similarities or differences I should be aware of?"

"Just one, unlike Kara I am not above revenge if someone hurts my family."

"Was that directed at me?" Lena asked.

"Kara sees you as a friend. She sees the best in you. For her sake I hope she is right, but experience has taught me that no one is as they seem."

"That may be true, but Kara is my friend and I won't do anything to jeopardise that."

"Apart from getting her to use her influence with me." Cat pointed out.

"I did not ask Kara to arrange a meeting. In fact I specifically asked her not to get involved."

"How noble. The problem is though, Kara is easy to read and easy to manipulate."

"Is that the voice of experience again?" Lena asked.

"Don't get cute." Cat shot back as Kara entered the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to...there was thing...then the bus...um broke...then."

"Kara stop babbling and sit. I've ordered for you." Cat said.

"You have? Oh." Kara replied sitting.

"Now you are here, perhaps we can start." Cat said turning to Lena. "Before you start with your sales pitch let me say something."

"Please do." Lena smiled.

"The media should be neutral. It should state facts."

"And you don't believe I would do that?"

"Quite simply no." Cat said sipping her wine before explaining. "You have an image problem. You have tried to distance yourself from your family name. You have rebranded to remove the Luthor. You have built children's hospitals, you have donated to charities and sponsored the police. But at the end of the day you are a Luthor and the people of this city, of this country, associate Luthors with trying to kill the over muscled all American hero." Cat stated, noticing Kara was about to interrupt she held up a hand to silence her before continuing. "You are fast running out of options especially with PR firms being regarded as snakes. Your most efficient option is to control the media and generate positive press. We both know that is the reason your board suggested buying up CatCo."

"You're right. The city, the country, the world detests me." Lena said. This time it was Lena who noticed Kara trying to speak and as Cat had done moments earlier she held up a hand towards Kara indicating she should not get involved. When Kara had clamped her mouth shut Lena continued. "They hate Luthors. But despite that L-Corp is growing every year. Public opinion doesn't matter especially when the people who hate you need the chips that drive their gadgets."

"Then why buy CatCo?" Cat asked.

"Because the world is changing. Media is changing. The one thing I think we can agree on is in this modern world the media is dangerous. People hear what they want to hear. They get the news they want to hear through a medium they want to use."

"So you want to control the media in all forms to manipulate the public?" Cat asked.

"Why don't you just accuse me of mind control?" Lena said causing Kara to jump in.

"Perhaps we should look at ways the two of you could work together. Isn't there something you could offer to prove your intentions are good?" Kara asked Lena.

"I was going to offer you a role on the board." Lena said.

"You are trying to bribe me?" Cat asked.

"What? No." Lena said.

"We both know non exec members of the board collect a big salary for doing nothing,"

"Not on my board." Lena muttered causing Kara to jump in.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"That Cat stays on the board with a golden veto. She could be a moral compass." Lena shrugged as the waiter returned with heir meals. As he put the Super Kale salad down in front of Kara Lena almost laughed at her disappointed expression.

"So to get this straight, not only do you want my company, you want me to endorse you by staying on the board?" Cat asked once the waiter had gone.

"No matter what you think I am not an evil genius. I do not sit in my office stroking a cat, no pun intended, planning world domination."

"So you say, but you can't deny the fact your family are not known for world peace."

"Lena is not Lex." Kara jumped in.

"Your loyalty to your friend is annoying and very you. However, the reason why I run CatCo, why I am known as the Queen of Media is because of my ability not to trust blindly."

"And being a control freak." Lena said. "But I am not asking for blind trust. Which is why we have lawyers and contracts. Name your conditions and we will get them written in a contract." Lena said as Kara shifted causing Cat to ask.

"Something you want to say?"

"Well maybe this is a step too far." Kara said awkwardly.

"Finally, you understand." Cat said.

"What I meant was without trust it is never going to work and you will never gain trust if you have to do everything through lawyers and contracts."

"Trust doesn't magically happen either. Unless you are you." Cat pointed out.

"Let's assume that everyone is being honest. L-Corp wants CatCo to help leverage new technology, but you are concerned about the real motives, but at the same time you want extra investment. So maybe a takeover isn't the only option. Perhaps a strategic partnership or a joint venture. You both get to run things the way you want. You get control of information flow," she said looking at Cat before turning to Lena, "and you get access to new markets without looking like you are trying to take over the world. Neither of you have to blindly trust the other, but in time if the relationship is good maybe you can work together with trust rather than suspicion."

"I will consider it." Cat said. "But right now I am running late." She then looked at Kara and said. "I will see you tomorrow." With that she walked off.

"Well it wasn't a no." Kara commented.

"Thank you for trying." Lena said. "I'm sorry you have ended up in the middle I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It kind of reminded me of growing up in Midvale, playing referee between Eliza and Alex." Kara smiled.

"Perhaps you should consider a new career as a hostage negotiator or working for the U.N." Lena commented. "Although it would probably be best if you didn't mention to Cat that I suggested you changed jobs." She then looked at the half touched plate of kale in front of Kara and said. "As a thank you would you like to go for a pizza?"

-00-

"How did it go?" Adam asked as Kara returned home.

"There was an airing of opinions. The highlights, or rather lowlights, were your mother implied Lena was trying to manipulate the world and Lena implied your mom was a control freak." Kara explained as she flopped down on the couch next to Adam.

"Went well then." Adam commented wrapping an arm round Kara.

"That wasn't the worse part though."

"What was the worse part?" Adam asked.

"I was late and Cat ordered for me. She made me eat kale salad. And I think she is going to give me something worse for lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, having to eat kale is way worse than watching your best friend and mother-in-law argue." Adam said dryly.

"Glad you understand." Kara said closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just tired. Probably too much kale."

"Not sure kale causes tiredness." Adam replied.

"Does in Kryptonians. I've told you before green things don't mix well with me. Especially green things starting k."

"Nice try. But that won't save you from mom's healthy smoothies and salads." Adam smiled, although Kara had already fallen to sleep.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	93. Protection

As Adam walked into the apartment he was greeted by Alex saying, her voice dripping with anger. "I am so angry with him."

Seeing Adam's expression Maggie said. "Don't worry. It's not you."

"Mon-El?" He guessed.

"No. J'onn." Kara said.

"What's he done?" Adam asked before looking at Maggie. "Did he give you the talk?"

"No. This is serious." Kara said. "He led a raid on Cadmus."

"Isn't that his job?" Adam asked confused.

"It's our job." Alex corrected. "But he kept us in the dark."

"Why?" Adam asked, trying not to show he was relieved they had not been included in the raid.

"Apparently I'm not objective enough." Alex said.

"He thought I wouldn't be able to keep it from Alex." Kara added explaining her lack of involvement.

"But J'onn is okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"And the team he took with him?"

"Are fine." Kara said.

"So what's the problem?"

"My dad could have been there." Alex said.

"Wasn't that a good reason to not tell you. I mean Cadmus would use him against you." Adam said, with every word realising he was saying the wrong thing.

"He's my dad. And in this family we do whatever it takes to look out for our family. I thought you knew that."

"Wasn't that exactly what J'onn was doing?" Adam said.

"He's her father. She should have been told." Kara said as Adam watched the anger build inside of Alex. Knowing he was going to be on the loosing side he said. "You know, I think I'm going to out. I'll see you later."

-00-

"Foster." J'onn said as Adam sat next to him at the bar.

"Henshaw."

"Alex still mad?" J'onn asked.

"That would be an understatement. If it makes you feel better she is now also mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I agreed with you."

"Not a good choice." J'onn said.

"That's why I am hiding out here."

"Wise choice." J'onn commented sipping his beer.

"What can I get you?" Mon-El asked approaching the pair. "I have just watched Cocktail and am happy to put my new knowledge to good use."

"Just a beer." Adam said, disappointing Mon-El.

As Mon-El handed Adam a beer he said. "I recognise that face. You are in the canine house."

"Dog house." Adam corrected.

"Does this have something to do with the secret raid we didn't tell Kara and Alex about?"

"It does."

"I told you not to keep it from them." Mon-El said to J'onn.

"But you also kept it from them so good luck in your next training session." Adam pointed out causing Mon-El to pour himself a drink.

-00-

"I was starting to think you weren't coming home." Kara said from where she sat on the couch with Krypto.

"I wasn't sure I was welcome."

"Why?"

"Alex was kind of angry at me and in my experience that means you are angry at me."

"We never go to bed angry with each other." Kara said.

"I'm not angry with you." Adam reminded her. "You're angry at me."

"Only because you were right." Kara confessed.

"Sorry?" Adam asked confused.

"You were right to agree with J'onn that Alex isn't objective. But J'onn shouldn't have lied to us."

"He feels bad about it." Adam said.

"How do you know that?"

"We've been at the bar together."

"You and J'onn?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Drinking, talking."

"You and J'onn?" Kara questioned again.

"Yes."

"Drinking, talking, bonding?"

"Mon-El was there too." Adam shrugged as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you." Kara said as Adam wrapped his arms round her.

"I know. And I know you will always take Alex's side-"

"That's not true." Kara argued. "I don't _always_ take Alex's side."

"Fine, I know you will normally take Alex's side," Adam corrected, "and I know you want to help everyone, but I am not going to apologise for wanting you to be safe."

"And I love you for that." She said leaning into his chest.

-00-

"Alex." J'onn said looking up from his work.

"I thought we should talk." She said entering the room and shutting the door.

"I agree." He said leaning back and waiting for Alex to sit down.

"You were right I am not objective when it comes to my dad. I still miss him."

"Of course you do." J'onn said. "And whatever side he ultimately ends up being on you will always love him. That's why you need distance when it comes to Cadmus." Seeing Alex was about to argue he asked. "If we walked into a trap and a Cadmus operative was about to shoot one of our Agents, what would you do?"

"Shoot the Cadmus operative." Alex said.

"And what type of shot were you trained to take in those circumstances?"

"A kill shot."

"You really think you could take that shot if Jeremiah was the operative?" J'onn probed.

"No." Alex admitted.

"I'm just trying to protect you Alex."

"I know. But you are so focussed on protecting me I think you've lost sight of the danger." Alex said.

"How do you mean?"

"Cadmus wants to kill aliens. You are an alien, who the original Henshaw hates. It could have been a trap to capture you. You shouldn't have been on that mission either."

"It's my job to lead the missions."

"No. It is your job to run the DEO. It is my job to lead missions." Alex said.

"We need to work out some new protocols." J'onn said. "But in the mean time I assume you want to lead the interrogation of the operative we captured yesterday?"

"You'll let me?"

"As long as you confirm that you know he is likely to be a plant and any information he gives will be part of the Cadmus plan. And you promise not to turn violent."

"Thank you." Alex said as Kara walked past the office.

"Nice of you to join us Ms Danvers." J'onn commented.

"Sorry, I overslept." Kara said.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Kara said before looking at J'onn and saying. "Which is kind of your fault."

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"You kept Adam out late."

"You did?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. We just ended up in the bar at the same time."

"They bonded." Kara smiled.

"We had a drink." J'onn said trying to correct her.

"On Earth that is called bonding." Kara pointed out before asking. "So is everything good here?"

"It is." J'onn said.

"Good." Kara said yawning.

"You sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. Just need breakfast."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. ** _Anna_ \- ** thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it **. _Alex_ -** I'm glad it beat your expectations. With regards to your other questions, there will be a couple of big revelations to come out in the next fw chapters. One of which will involve a conversation between Lena and Kara.


	94. sickness

"You okay?" Adam asked when he came home and found Kara lying in bed, Krypto by her side.

"Tired." She said wearily.

"Long day?" Adam questioned as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Not really. Just tired." Kara said.

"Snapper still giving you a hard time?"

"No more than normal."

"When was the last time you ate?" Adam asked.

"Um, can't remember."

"Sounds like you need food. I'll go make something."

"I'm just going to shut my eyes." Kara said as Adam disappeared.

-00-

"Here you go." Adam said bringing in a plate to Kara who had one sniff of it and ran to the bathroom. Immediately putting the plate down Adam followed Kara and saw her emptying her stomach contents. Approaching her he gently rubbed her back and tried soothing her until she had finished.

"Sorry." She mumbled when she had finally run out of things to throw up.

"Nothing to apologise for. Have you lost your powers?"

"No. I don't think so." She said before hovering and confirming. "No."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Headache. I thought I was just tired."

"I think we should take you to get tested."

"I'm fine."

"Kara, you never get sick. It's impossible. So unless Mon-El has taken you drinking again something is really wrong and with all the Cadmus activity lets be careful."

"I'm okay." Kara argued before clutching her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just lost control of my Super hearing for a moment and it got kind of loud. I'm okay." She said trying to reassure Adam.

"I'll call Alex and get her to meet us at the DEO." Adam said refusing to take no for an answer.

As Kara walked back into the bedroom she saw Krypto sitting on the bed eating the food Adam had brought her.

"At least you haven't lost your appetite." She commented as she stroked his head before joining Adam in the lounge.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as Kara sat in the infirmary.

"Tired."

"For how long?"

"A couple of weeks."

"And you didn't think about mentioning it before now?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"I've been busy." Kara shrugged.

"Didn't you notice?" She asked turning her attention to Adam.

"She said she was working too hard. I thought you'd notice if it was something more than that." He said.

"Guys." Kara interrupted. "until today it was just feeling tired."

"What happened today?" Alex asked.

"I was sick, like really sick."

"And her Super hearing went crazy." Adam added.

"Only for a moment." Kara reminded him.

"A moment too long." Adam countered.

"Apart from that are your powers okay?" Alex asked.

"Seem to be." Kara said.

"Okay then, I am going to run some tests. But to do that I need to take a blood sample."

"But she has her powers." Adam said.

"I know. I'll have to use a Kryptonite needle." Seeing Kara's expression Alex said. "I don't have to take a blood sample if you don't want me to. But it will be the only way to rule out something being wrong. With all the Cadmus activity it seems the safest option."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"As soon as I have the sample I want you under the lamps."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked as he sat next to Kara who lay on the the solar bed.

"Same as when you asked two minutes ago."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. But I'm okay."

"Does that mean the lamps are making you feel better?"

"A little." Kara said.

"Are you just saying that to make me worry less?" Adam asked.

"Maybe." She confessed.

"How are the lamps really making you feel?" He pressed.

"Uncomfortable. You need to try lying on this bed. Seriously all the money they spend and they couldn't come up with a little padding?" Kara complained as Alex entered the room.

"Mon-El complains a lot less than you do about the beds." Alex pointed out, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"He spends less time in them." Kara countered.

"Not a record you should be proud of." Adam said.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"A little sick of that question." Kara said.

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

"You're smiling. Does that mean I can go?" Kara asked optimistically.

"Not yet." Alex said.

"What is it?" Adam asked from Kara's bedside. "I can see from your face you've found something."

"We have." Alex agreed as she sat down next to Adam and Kara.

"Is it Cadmus?" Kara asked sitting up.

"No. Not Cadmus." Alex said.

"You sure?" Adam pressed. "I mean, how can you rule out the possibility they made her sick?"

"I have triple tested." Alex said. "She's not sick."

"Really? Because I feel pretty sick." Kara said.

"You're not sick. But we found something." Alex replied.

"Ok, so what is it?" Kara asked as Adam squeezed her hand.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" Kara asked.

"Pregnant." Alex repeated.

"How? Don't answer that literally. I thought you said it wasn't possible to have a human-Kryptonain hybrid?"

"I said it was unlikely. But you are pregnant."

"Is the baby okay?" Kara asked.

"It's too early to do any scans." Alex said as Adam finally joined the conversation and asked.

"Kara is pregnant?"

"Yeah." Alex said moments before Adam engulfed Kara in a hug.

"Wait. Is that safe?" Adam asked as he pulled away. "I mean if the baby has powers could it hurt Kara, you know if it used its powers while inside her?"

"I honestly don't know if the baby will have powers and if it does when it will develop them, it may not be until adolescence or later. Even if the baby develops powers in the womb, Kara still has her powers so she should be fine." Alex argued. "But no more watching Alien or you are really going to freak out."

"What about the birth? I mean you can't give her drugs as nothing will work so is she going to be okay?" Adam asked as held Kara's hand.

"There are things we could do such as using red sun lamps." Alex said. "That should make Kara and the baby kind of human temporarily."

"So Kara will be okay?" Adam pressed.

"This is new territory. But we have her mother's hologram and the Fortress so we will figure this out together and make sure Kara and the baby are safe." Alex said.

"We are going to be parents?" Adam asked still trying to take in the news.

"Yes." Alex repeated causing Adam to break into a huge grin before once again engulfing Kara in a hug.

"Are you okay with this?" Kara finally asked.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"I wasn't the one freaking out just now." Kara reminded him.

"I was just worried about you." Adam said as he continued to hug her.

-00-

"Where did you go?" Kara asked when Alex reappeared twenty minutes later.

"I thought you two might want some time alone. Your conversation on when you got pregnant was way too much information."

"Sorry." Kara smiled.

"So are you two okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara replied smiling widely.

"Good. And congratulations." Alex said hugging both Kara and Adam.

"What now?" Adam asked.

"I want Kara here for regular scans." She then turned to Kara and explained. "Based on the morning sickness your pregnancy could be similar to a human pregnancy."

"Meaning what?"

"Food cravings, mood swings. But on on top of that your powers may misbehave. I think your super hearing going wrong was a hormonal imbalance. You will probably get more as the pregnancy develops. So your powers may act out."

"What about diet?" Adam asked. "If the baby has human needs will she need to eat anything special to make sure it develops okay?"

"Probably." Alex said looking at Kara. "You will probably need to be more careful with food intake, making sure you get plenty of iron and folic." Seeing Kara's blank look Adam said.

"Leafy green vegetables."

"No." Kara said.

"Yes." Adam countered.

"For nine months?" Kara asked.

"Plus the time you are breast feeding. But sure lets start with nine months." Adam smiled before asking Alex.

"Apart from the food is there anything we need to do? I mean should she stop using her powers? Or spend more time under the sun lamps. Will flying be bad for the baby. I mean high speed Supergirl flying."

"I'm already running simulations." Alex said. "You are welcome to see them."

"Now?"

"Sure." She said leading Adam from the room, leaving Kara sitting on the solar bed.

"You okay?" J'onn asked entering the room.

"You know?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I was there when Alex figured it out. She didn't tell me, but I saw the test results. Congratulations." He said hugging her.

"Thank you." Kara replied.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yes. I just can't believe it. I mean we thought we couldn't have kids together. And now we are going to have a baby."

"It will sink in eventually." J'onn said before asking. "Where's Adam?"

"Off with Alex planning my life, my diet and what powers I am allowed to use. And probably deciding when I am going to be confined to the lamp room."

"You're pregnant not sick." J'onn said. "A condition that is common to most species and one that does not bring the world to a halt."

"I know." Kara said.

"Good. So don't forget to stand up for yourself. Pregnancy is not a punishment or a sentence."

"I know, but-"

"But you don't want to do anything to risk the baby?" J'onn guessed. "I, we, were the same. Especially the first time."

"So any advice?"

"Just try to enjoy the experience and don't over plan."

"You may need to tell Adam and Alex that." Kara pointed out.

"Tell us what? What's wrong?" Adam asked as he and Alex returned.

"Not to over plan. Try to relax. Enjoy the experience." J'onn explained.

"But you may want to cut back on Supergirl activities until we fully understand the effect it will have on your powers." Alex said.

"When the time comes I can fill in for you." J'onn cut in. "But remember it's a pregnancy not and illness." He then approached Adam and shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Adam said before J'onn hugged him.

"Wow, they really bonded the other night." Alex whispered to Kara. She then asked. "You okay?"

"I am."

"You sure? I expected you to do the freaking out, not Adam."

"Hey!" Kara protested. "But I'm fine. Happy."

"Good." Alex said hugging her repeating. "Congratulations."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing


	95. Freak Out - Part 1

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I genuinely don't know how long I will keep the story going or how fast I will go through the pregnancy. As may be obvious, unlike my other stories, there is no planning. However, I will have each of the main characters finding out. Some earlier than conventionally normal. _Alex_ , yes there will be lots of over protectiveness coming out. _AlexC, Anna, Heidi_ , thank you for the comments. I'm glad you like the turn of events.

* * *

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Cat asked when she opened her hotel balcony door and saw Supergirl, soaking wet, on the other side. Seeing how upset Kara was looking Cat paled and asked. "Is Adam-"

"Oh no. He's fine." Kara assured her feeling guilty for making her worry. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just freaking out and I needed someone to give me honest advice. But this is wrong. I'll go."

"Kara come in." Cat said moving away from the door. When Kara didn't move she added. "Now."

Hesitantly Kara stepped into the hotel suite and stood dripping on the floor. When she silently stood there Cat ordered. "Speak."

"I am really freaking out." Kara stated. "Everyone is telling me it will be fine, but what if it isn't? I mean I am barely coping now with being Supergirl and Kara and a reporter. How am I meant to juggle this as well? I don't know how to do this." Kara let out so quickly Cat struggled to keep up.

"Kara! Breathe." Cat interrupted.

"Sorry, just really-"

"Freaking out." Cat finished for her. "We've covered that."

"Sorry, I don't even know why. I mean my parents sent me here to look after Kal-El and he was a baby. If they thought I could do that when I was thirteen why am I freaking now?" Kara said as she paced.

"You're pregnant?" Cat guessed causing Kara to stop pacing and face Cat.

"And scared, really scared." Kara confessed causing Cat to pull her into a hug.

"Kara, trust me when I say I know how scared you are feeling right now. I have been there. But ignoring your optimism and boundless capability to love, the fact you are having doubts in your ability to raise a child tells me that you are going to be a good mother." For a moment Cat held her before pulling away and asking. "Does Adam know?"

"Yes."

"And how did he take the news?"

"In chronological order? Shocked, excited, concerned, happy, protective, happy, ultra protective." Kara listed.

"Does he know you are here?"

"No, I just kind of flew here when I started freaking out." Kara confessed.

"Okay. First things first. You are drenched. Go through there and shower. It will warm you up. There are plenty of robes in the wardrobe." When Kara hesitated Cat ordered, her tone softer than normal. "Go."

When Kara had disappeared into the bedroom Cat called.

"Carter?"

"Yes mom." He said opening the door of his twin room.

"I assume you were eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Maybe."

"Have been in contact with Adam?"

"No. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll do it. You can order Kara some food."

"Okay. Comfort food or healthy food?"

"Something with protein, iron and folic." Cat said before searching for her phone.

"That wasn't a no to comfort food." Carter said quietly as he went to place the order.

-00-

"Hey mom." Adam said as he answered his phone a few minutes later. The tension in he voice obvious. "Now's not really a good time."

"I think it is and congratulations." Cat said confusing Adam who remained silent causing Cat to add. "On the baby."

"How do you even know? I only found out yesterday." Adam said.

"Kara told me."

"You've spoken to her? When? Was she okay? Did she say where she was?" He said as relief crept into his voice.

"She's fine. She's with me."

"I thought you were in Italy?"

"Spain." Cat corrected. "And I am, so is Kara."

"In Spain?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"But she is okay?"

"Yes."

"Can you text me your hotel details?"

"Of course." Cat said as Adam ended the call.

-00-

"I'm sorry for interrupting your trip." Kara said as she emerged in a hotel robe ten minutes later and saw Carter.

"Hey Kara." He smiled before hugging her.

"What have I said about apologising?" Cat asked.

"It's annoying. I shouldn't do it and is a problem not entirely unrelated to anger." Kara listed.

"Perhaps you should employ active listening rather than just listening." Cat said before pointing to a trolley. "We've ordered food."

"I'm not-"

"You need to eat." Cat said. "And rest. Flying half way round the world is probably not wise."

"Probably." Kara agreed. "I'm not sure if flying was on the approved activity list."

"You have a list?"

"Yes, Adam and Alex made one. And keep removing things from it."

"Adam said he only found out yesterday." Cat said.

"You've spoken to him?"

"Of course. He was worried about you. I told him you were fine."

"Thank you."

"I still don't understand how there is a list if he only found out yesterday." Cat said.

"He and Alex kinda went crazy figuring out what could go wrong what may happen to me or the baby. Then gave me a list of things I should and shouldn't do." She said as she picked at the burger Carter had ordered her.

"No wonder you're stressed." Carter commented.

"I think it is time you went to bed." Cat said to her son in a tone of voice he knew not to argue with.

"Okay." He agreed before hugging Kara. "You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks." Kara replied trying to smile at him.

Once Carter had gone Cat let Kara finish the meal before she sat down next to her and asked.

"So what brought this on?"

"I don't know. One minute I was so happy. I mean we thought we wouldn't be able to have kids and then I was pregnant. I really was so happy. But today there was a fight." Kara started.

"With Adam?"

"No, bad guys, Supergirl stuff, and it struck me how complicated it is going to be. The baby may or may not have powers. Regardless if Cadmus finds out the baby will be in danger. What if something happens to Adam or me? I know what it is like to lose parents-"

"Kara, listen to me. You will be fine. I know that right now you are mentally going through everything that could go wrong. You will come up with thousands of scenarios that will never happen and forget about the ones that will. You have always lived for enjoying the moment. Don't change that now. You are tough and more importantly you are filled with a huge capacity to love. On top of that you are surrounded by family who love you and will support you. I have no doubt that the baby will grow to be an exceptional person because both parents are exceptional." Cat cut in before drawing Kara in for a hug. When Kara seemed more relaxed she added. "Right now you need sleep. Go in through there and lie down, Get some rest."

"Okay." Kara said standing. "Does the fear ever go away?"

"No." Cat said standing as well. "But the joy will out shine the fear."

"Okay." Kara said before stepping forward and hugging Cat who returned the hug with more force than Kara was expecting. "Thank you." Kara whispered before going to the bedroom.

-00-

When there was a knock on the door Cat answered it assuming it was the hotel staff coming to collect the tray. What she wasn't expecting was to see Adam.

"Adam?" Cat asked hugging her drenched son.

"Where's Kara?" He asked.

"Through there. Asleep."

"Is she okay?"

"Exhausted, slightly hormonal, but other than that she's fine. Go."

"Thanks." Adam said disappearing into the room. As Cat turned back she saw J'onn, also drenched standing in the corridor.

"You had better come in before any more rumours start." Cat offered. As J'onn stepped inside she asked. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. I just need to recover then I'll leave you."

"Are you ill?" Carter asked concerned.

"No, just fatigued. I am not used to flying so far with extra weight." He explained.

"That would explain how he got here so quickly." Cat commented. "Well you look awful. You are welcome to spend the night here on the couch. I'm sure Kara would like to see you."

"Thank you." He said as Cat handed him a whiskey.

"I don't know if that has any effect on you, but you look like you need it." She explained.

"It's been a long day. We were searching for Kara for hours. We thought Cadmus had her. Are you sure she is okay?"

"She will be. The enormity of having a child hit her." Cat said. "Unlike the rest of us, humans that is, she was able to temporarily fly away from the situation."

"I remember when I found out my wife was expecting. The emotional ride was a roller-coaster." He reminisced.

"I didn't know you had children." Cat said conversationally.

"I don't, any more. They died." J'onn said.

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

"Although not the same Alex and Kara have become like daughters to me."

"I noticed. Although, whilst I can see how a bond would form with Alex, you and Kara seem rather different."

"Any more different than you and Kara?" J'onn asked. "But originally I found her inability to follow orders and constant optimism annoying. Despite my less than friendly attitude she showed me more kindness than I deserve."

"She does have a big heart." Cat agreed.

"And a way of not giving up until she is through your defences." J'onn added.

"Kara has a way of doing that." Cat agreed. "Which is why she will be a good mother."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Part 2 of this chapter I will try to get up in the next couple of days.


	96. Freak Out Part 2

**A/N:** _Anna_ \- there will be lots of protectiveness to come, some (hopefully) funny, some needed. _mnxytwd_ \- I kind of shared your concerns, which is why I had planned to end the story before it got this far. However, I am hoping it won't derail the story too much. There aren't too many chapters to go now. _Alex_ \- Thanks - there will be plenty more talks to come _._

* * *

"Adam?" Kara asked confused when she woke up and found herself lying in his arms.

"Hey." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Wait yes. Did I really do that?"

"If by 'that' you mean fly off to the other side of the world to see my mom without telling me, then yes."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened? I thought you were happy we were having a baby."

"I am."

"Then why the trip?"

"Yesterday I stopped a bank robbery and I was shot. The bullet just bounced off me, but I got thinking about what if it hadn't? I had just endangered our baby and if I'm doing that already what kind of awful mother would I be. And then I thought about what Cadmus would do when they found out. And then I freaked out and ended up here. Your mom calmed me down and then I kinda crashed here. Um, did I steal your mom's bed?"

"Possibly." Adam said having not considered it before. "More importantly though are you okay?"

"I am now." Kara said.

"You sure?"

"Well less freaked out than yesterday." She said as she backed into Adam's embrace. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Just as long as you are okay." Adam said kissing her head.

"I will be." She said as her stomach growled.

"You want to go for breakfast?"

"There may be a problem with that." Kara said.

"What's that? You feeling sick?"

"No not really. I flew straight here. All I have is my Supergirl costume and glasses. Wait, how did you get here?"

"After mom called to let me know you were okay J'onn flew me here. But I am so taking a plane back."

"Won't you need a passport for that?"

"A step ahead of you. We grabbed our passports before we left. In hindsight I should have grabbed dry clothes as well. But I'll run out and buy you something." He said. "Before then I'm sure we can get room service. Assuming you are hungry?"

"A little."

"Okay, back in a second. I'm going to check in with mom." He said extracting himself from the embrace. "Kara you are going to be a fantastic mom." He added kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

When he returned moments later carrying some bags Kara asked confused.

"What's in there?"

"Clothes."

"Did I fall to sleep again?"

"No."

"Then how did you get new clothes?"

"Mom apparently ordered them last night."

"But I got here really late."

"Well staying in this suite gets you a personal 24/7 shopper." Adam said. "They are in the restaurant having breakfast if you want to join them."

-00-

As Adam and Kara walked down the corridor towards the elevator a room door opened and a familiar face emerged.

"Lena?" Adam asked confused.

"Adam? Kara?" Lena replied equally confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my mom." Adam said.

"In Spain?" Lena asked. "She's here? In this hotel?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Adam replied as Kara started to feel nauseous. "How about you?"

"Me? Meeting a former, now very former, friend." She said looking awkward. "Kara are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"No." Kara replied causing Adam to support her waist as he asked.

"Want to go back to the room?"

"Yes. No. It'll pass." She said fighting off the nausea.

"Why don't you come in and sit down?" Lena suggested.

Kara gratefully nodded before ending up sprinting past Lena and rushing to her bathroom.

"Sorry." Adam said to Lena who stood confused.

"Is she okay?" She asked concerned.

"She will be." Adam replied.

"Are you sure? She doesn't sound it."

"It'll pass, eventually." He said. "But I might go check on her." He added walking past Lena into the bathroom.

"Of course. There are spare toiletries in the drawer, tell her to use whatever she wants." Lena called before walking over to the couch.

-00-

"Hey. You okay?" Adam asked as he entered the bathroom.

"No." Kara said miserably as she flushed the toilet.

"It'll pass." He reassured her as he found a toothbrush for her. He then carefully watched as she cleaned her teeth before asking.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Kara said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ready to face the world?"

"I guess." She said as Adam led her out of the bathroom to where Lena was waiting.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked, her forehead scrunched in concern.

"Better. I'm so sorry." Kara said looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be okay, although I don't think I can take another few weeks of this." Kara stated.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Lena exclaimed as she put the pieces together.

"I suck at keeping this a secret until the second trimester." Kara commented.

"You kinda suck at secrets in general." Adam reminded her.

"Technically I have not told anyone. Everyone just guesses." Kara reminded him.

"Sorry." Lena apologised. "But congratulations." She said hugging Kara.

"Thank you."

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago."

"Wow. That is new. And you came all the way here to tell Cat?" Lena asked.

"No. I freaked out and came for advice." Kara confessed.

"Freaked out about what?" Lena asked.

"Pretty much everything." Kara answered.

"Are you doing better now?"

"I am."

"Can I get you anything?" Lena asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Kara replied.

"Are you sure? There is an open tab on the room. And I would love to rack up a large bill."

"There is? You would? Why?" Kara asked.

"My ex is paying. But enough about me. How long are you staying for?"

"Probably not long otherwise Alex will launch a rescue op." Kara said.

"But you don't actually have flights booked?"

"No."

"Well my jet is flying me back this afternoon. You are all welcome to join me on it."

-00-

"Hey." Adam greeted as they reached Cat's table where she, Carter and J'onn were eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Cat said. "You found the clothes then?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kara said.

"Of course. Don't just stand there. Sit down and order something to eat."

"Are you sure you want to eat?" Adan asked.

"I'm feeling much better now." Kara said as she sat down.

"It was less than ten minutes ago you were throwing up in Lena's bathroom." Adam reminded her.

"Lena as in Luthor?" Cat asked.

"Yes, she's staying here." Kara said.

"Here? Why?" Cat asked suspiciously. "Is she going to stalk me until I sign CatCo over?"

"No. She had no idea you were here." Adam said. "She was here for a romantic getaway that went south." Adam said.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"She said."

"No she didn't."

"Former friend, ex paying for the room, wanting to rack up a huge bill." Adam listed.

"How did I not pick up on that?"

"The whole throwing up thing probably had you distracted." Adam said.

"I am a terrible friend. I need to go and see her." Kara commented.

"Eat first." J'onn ordered as the waiter came.

"Spinach omelette and orange juice please." Kara said. As the waiter walked away she noticed the looks everyone were giving her and asked,

"What? Is that the wrong type of green thing?"

"No. Just impressed you knew it was the right type of green thing and you ordered it over the pastries." Adam said.

"You and Alex said diet was important." Kara explained.

"We did. But I've being saying diet is important for over a year and you have never paid any attention." Adam pointed out.

"Then it was just about me. It's not any more." Kara said.

"So no more secret snacking at the DEO?" J'onn asked.

"What secret snacking?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know what he is talking about." Kara lied tying to look innocent.

"For your sakes I hope your child inherits your inability to lie." Cat said before asking. "When are you heading back to National City?"

"Lena has offered us a ride in her plane this afternoon. It will give me time to make amends for not picking up on what happened last night." Kara said before looking at J'onn and adding. "The offer is for you too."

"I see." J'onn said non-committally, torn between watching over Kara and having to listen to her and Lena talk for several hours about relationships.

"Her car leaves here at two." Kara added as the waiter brought the food over.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked picking up on Kara's facial expression as she ate the omelette.

"This is disgusting." She commented causing Adam to take a bite.

"Tastes fine to me." He shrugged.

"It's not uncommon for taste buds to play up during pregnancy." Cat said.

"Don't think it's that." Kara said looking suspiciously at the spinach. "Isn't there any nice tasting healthy food?"

-00-

"We'll meet you in the lobby." Cat said in the early afternoon as Kara, Adam and J'onn were about to leave to meet Lena.

"Okay." Adam replied knowing better than to argue. Once, he, Carter and J'onn had left Kara turned to Cat and immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Talking about what you are feeling is much more healthy than not. My door is open anytime you want to talk."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"I'll be back in National City soon."

"I thought you were touring Europe for three months."

"Change of plans. I think I will be more useful back home. Besides Carter is missing his computer."

"Please don't change your plans for me." Kara said feeling guilty.

"I'm changing them for me." Cat assured her.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"I will see you next week. Until then I need you to remember something. The morning sickness will pass, you'll get used to your fluctuating hormones and you may even start to appreciate the healthy diet. But the doubts and worry will remain. The trick is not to let them dominate. You have always put others first. You have always been able to make the hard decisions. But when you have a child those decisions get harder. But you and Adam don't have to make them alone."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Cat again. "For everything."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked an hour into the flight noticing Kara was looking tired.

"Just tired." Kara replied.

"Lie down and sleep." Lena said. "It's not like there isn't plenty of room."

"If you're tired you should rest." J'onn added noticing Kara was going to argue.

"Okay." She conceded.

As she put her head on Adam's lap and shut her eyes Lena helpfully pointed out.

"Kara you'll be more comfortable if you take off your glasses."

"I'm fine." Kara said knowing she couldn't take her glasses off in front of Lena.

"Kara, I know who you are. You don't need to keep up the charade. Unless you really want to, which is fine. But if that is what you want to do I suggest you resume it after you've slept."

"Know what?" Adam asked trying to look casual.

"That Supergirl and Kara are one in the same."

"What? No." Kara said sitting up, but on seeing Lena's expression she gave up and asked "You know?"

"Of course I know. I'm not an idiot. And glasses and a ponytail is not a great disguise. And let's not forget the flying bus. Plus Supergirl has kind of become my guardian angel."

"Flying bus?" J'onn asked looking at Kara.

"I, it was..."

"Endearing." Lena finished for her.

"Are you mad at me?" Kara asked.

"No. I understand." Lena said. "But we can talk about it later if you want, for now get some rest." She said causing Kara to lie back down and shut her eyes oblivious to the awkwardness in the cabin.

Adam carefully watched Kara and when he was sure she was asleep he said.

"She wanted to tell you. She felt really bad about lying to you."

"She was also following orders." J'onn added.

"I get that none of you would trust me. It is not like my family has a good history with Kryptonians."

"Kara never judged you by your name." Adam said.

"I know. But the same is not true for the rest of you, so I understand your wariness. I am used to it." Lena shrugged

"Why didn't you say anything?" J'onn asked.

"If Kara didn't want me to know I didn't want to push the issue. Also my mother thinking I don't know may be beneficial. And it was amusing watching Kara trying to come up with excuses." Lena said smiling slightly before turning serious and asking. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes. She'll be completely out for hours." Adam said glancing down at Kara.

"Good, because I don't want to stress her out by saying this in front of her. But you do realise that when my mother finds out Kara is pregnant she is likely to act."

"We know." J'onn said. "We are setting up extra security for her and giving her a better tracker."

-00-

"Kara!" Alex greeted before engulfing her in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you fly to Spain?"

"I was freaking out and I needed some advice."

"And you couldn't have asked me?"

"No, you would have tried to protect me and told me it would be fine. I needed brutal honesty, I needed Cat."

"And you couldn't have used a phone?" Alex pressed.

"I didn't actually think of that." Kara confessed.

"Next time use a phone or at least tell us." Alex said hugging her again. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am."

"Good. How did you get back so quickly? Did you fly yourself?"

"No. Lena was there she gave us a ride in her plane." Kara said.

"Why was Lena there?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Long story." Kara shrugged before bending down and stroking Krypto.

"Does she know?" Alex asked.

"Know what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"Yes." Kara said before Adam jumped in.

"She also knows about Kara being Supergirl."

"What? How? Kara, I know she is your friend, but the point of a secret identity is to keep it secret." Alex said.

"I didn't tell her. She figured it out herself, ages ago apparently." Kara said. "And I'm glad it is out in the open, I hated lying to her. Please trust me and trust Lena."

"Okay." Alex said mentally preparing ways to ensure Lena would not endanger her sister.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	97. Motherly Advice

"Hey." Kara greeted as she flew through the window.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked as she walked towards her.

"Pile up on the freeway. And before that a bank robbery."

"By yourself?" He asked concerned.

"No. I had my fake FBI task force shadowing the robbery and the police, paramedics and fire crews were at the freeway. Not to mention Alex loitering in the background." Kara said clearly fed up of her treatment.

"It is because we care."

"And the new intern at CatCo who looks suspiciously like Agent Fraser? And when did this apartment block get doormen?"

"Kara, we are all worried about what Cadmus might do when they find out you are pregnant. We are just trying to protect you and the baby."

"I know. And I love you for it, but that with the lists and the diet and the check ins is just feeling a little smothering."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to dial it back a bit. I'm just excited and worried and I love you." Adam said.

"I know and I can cope with your craziness. It is you and Alex combined I'm struggling with. But the bright side is Eliza is coming tomorrow so that should keep Alex distracted."

-00-

"Sweetie!" Eliza greeted as Kara answered the door.

"Eliza!" Kara replied as she hugged her foster mother.

"I've missed you." Eliza said before finally releasing Kara and hugging Adam.

"Hi Eliza." He greeted.

"Adam. How are you both?"

"We're fine." Adam smiled.

"And your mom?"

"She's good. Thanks."

"So have they put the rent up here?" Eliza asked.

"No. Why?" Kara questioned confused by the question.

"There were doormen downstairs." Eliza said.

"Temporary feature." Kara said.

"So where's Alex?" Eliza asked.

"At the DEO, some sort of alien emergency." Kara explained.

"Shouldn't you be there too?" Eliza asked.

"No, they've not called me in." Kara said.

"Why not? Is everything okay?" Eliza asked knowing Kara was hiding something.

"Everything is fine. Alex is just going through a stupidly protective phase."

"Did something happen to you?" Eliza pressed.

"No. Well technically yes."

"What happened?" Eliza asked worrying.

"It's nothing bad. It's good." Kara smiled. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment Eliza said nothing as the news sunk in. Then she smiled widely and drew Kara and Adam in for another hug.

"Congratulations!" She said as she held them. When she finally pulled back she asked. "How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks." Kara said.

"And how are you feeling? I remember the whole thing being a roller-coaster."

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly." Kara agreed.

"You'll be fine." Eliza said. "You two are going to be such good parents."

"Thanks." Kara said hugging Eliza again. "So any advice?"

"That is one thing you will not be short of over the next few months. When I was pregnant with Alex everyone had advice. Some of it useful, some of it awful. I remember Jeremiah's mother told me I wasn't allowed to take baths as I may drown the fetus and my great aunt was so convinced my ice cream cravings were a sign I needed calcium, every time I saw her she insisted I had two glasses of milk. Only problem was at that stage milk made me really nauseous. They were long visits." Eliza smiled.

"Any non crazy advice?" Kara asked.

"Just the usual, don't sleep on your back."

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"It can make you dizzy."

"I didn't know that." Kara said frowning. "What else don't I know?"

"Kara, sweetie, stay calm. You'll be fine. There is plenty you won't know yet. But there are lots of people round you to ask. I'm always at the end of the phone and if you want me to spend more time here I will."

"Thanks."

"The food cravings, the nausea, the swollen legs, the itchy skin may all seem overwhelming at times, but you need to enjoy the next few months. The experience is unique and time will fly by. My mother suggested I kept a journal, which I did. If you want I can send it down here."

"I'd like that." Kara said her eyes revealing a slight sadness.

"Kara, you will be fine." Eliza said hugging her again, incorrectly guessing at the cause of the sadness.

"Thanks." Kara said pulling away as the front door opened.

"Mom." Alex said entering Kara's apartment.

"Alex." Eliza replied as she hugged her eldest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Kara said there was an escaped alien."

"Did she?" Alex asked glaring at her sister. "I'm fine. It was no big deal."

"Then where did that bruise come from?" Kara asked before using her x-ray vision to find broken bones.

"Lucky strike. It's just a bruise."

"You should have called me." Kara said. "You need to stop being so over protective."

"I'm not being over protective." Alex shrugged.

"So I am being stalked by DEO agents for fun? And what about threatening my friends?" Kara asked.

"I didn't threaten your friends." Alex said. But as Kara stared at her she conceded. "I may have talked to Lena."

"Talked? No. You threatened."

"She told you that?"

"No. According to Lena you two met and had a civil cup of coffee."

"So what's the problem?"

"Her quivering assistant filled me in on the threats of incarceration and torture." Kara said.

"Alexandra." Eliza said.

"What? I am just looking out for Kara, which is what you have told me to do for over fourteen years." Alex reminded her mother.

"I have to go." Kara said hearing a siren. "And no I do not need a protection detail." With that she disappeared in a blur.

Seeing Adam and Alex frown at the open window Eliza said. "Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she is incapable of functioning. When I was pregnant with you I kept working up to the end."

"Except I'm pretty sure you didn't go round fighting aliens and stopping bank robberies when you were pregnant." Alex countered.

"Might explain a lot if she did." Adam said quietly, earning an eye roll from Alex. Ignoring the exchange Eliza said.

"True, but smothering Kara is only going to make her try to break free." She then looked at Alex and explained. "When I was pregnant with you, your father became so protective. He made list after list of what I should and shouldn't do. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere by myself and he tried to make me take rests all the time, even if I wasn't tired, and he tried to control my diet, which was either very brave or very stupid seeing how many cravings I had. Eventually I became so sick of it I took the car and drove off. Only despite all your father's paranoia and organisation he hadn't filled it with gas and I never checked. Twenty miles from home the car died and I was stranded."

"And you were too stubborn to call for help?" Alex asked.

"No, well maybe, but that wasn't the reason. This was before cell phones." Eliza reminded her. "I had no way of calling your father or anyone else. Night was drawing in and it was getting cold. And I was so hungry. I was also so scared about what may happen to you. Eventually a patrol car drove by and saw me. They took me home. But the point is I would never have been in that situation if your father hadn't been so protective. Kara is already thinking about everything that could go wrong, she doesn't need you to add to that list."

"So even though Cadmus will probably try to take her and experiment on or kill the baby I should just let her fly around like everything is normal?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm saying the important thing is for Kara not to notice you are being protective. You need a subtle approach."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Adam asked when he saw Kara sitting in the window playing with her necklace.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. I'm sorry that Alex and I have been a little over protective. We're just worried about you."

"I know. This isn't that though."

"What is it then?"

"Just me being stupid and selfish."

"It's doesn't look like you are being stupid and I'm not sure you are capable of being selfish. Except when potstickers are involved." He said earning a small smile from Kara. "Do you want potstickers?"

"I didn't until you offered." Kara said.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's just earlier when Eliza and I were talking about the baby and pregnancy and being a mother-"

"Did she say something to upset you?" Unable to recall anything that should have upset Kara.

"No, she was kind and supportive and full of advice. Just like she has always been."

"And that's a problem?" Adam asked confused.

"It just made me miss my mother even more. I kept thinking that it was a conversation I should be having with my mother. I really miss her. But after everything Eliza has done for me I just felt and feel ungrateful."

"There's nothing wrong with missing your mother." Adam said pulling Kara close to him. "And I know Eliza wouldn't hold missing her against you."

-00-

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Cat asked as she looked up and saw her son enter her office.

"I've come to take Kara to lunch."

"Why?"

"She's my pregnant wife." Adam reminded her.

"One you don't normally take to lunch." Cat countered. "So are you saying this spontaneous lunch with her nothing to do with her unusual behaviour?"

"What behaviour?" He asked concerned.

"She's distracted, which is to be expected, but she is also frowning, when she should be glowing."

"She's missing her mother. Really missing her. The last couple of days have been hard on her."

"I thought her foster mother was visiting?"

"She is. Having Eliza talk about her time being pregnant with Alex and what Kara should expect is making Kara miss her mother."

"I see. And you?"

"What about me?"

"You are missing your father."

"How do you know?"

"It's natural to miss those you have lost during major life changes and having a baby is as major as it gets."

"I wish he was still around to share this." Adam confessed.

"He'll always be in your heart." Cat said. "But Adam, make sure you let Kara know how you are feeling. Don't try to shield her, she doesn't need it. More importantly, marriage, pregnancy, family is about partnerships."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	98. All heart

"You may come to appreciate it. Or maybe you'll develop kale cravings." Lena said as she watched Kara play with her salad.

"Kale cravings? That sounds like a punishment." Kara complained taking another bite of the salad.

"Did healthy food taste nice on Krypton?" Lena asked before checking. "I'm sorry do you mind me asking about Krypton? I don't want to cross any boundaries. But now you know I know who you are, I guess I'm letting my curiosity get the better of me."

"No it's fine." Kara said. "And I'm actually feeling really homesick at the moment so I'd like to talk about Krypton and my family. But I don't want to bore you."

"You wouldn't." Lena said putting her plate down and leaning back on the couch. "Why are you feeling homesick?"

"Realisation that my child will not have any connection to Krypton."

"That's not true, they'll have you." Lena reminded her. "And I have no doubt you can bring Krypton alive for them."

"Perhaps I shouldn't tell them anything. Maybe by not knowing they would have a simpler, better life. Maybe they would feel normal and as if they fit in."

"Kara, like it or not, your child will never be normal. They will be exceptional, just like you. But my advice, for what it is worth, is don't hide their heritage from them. If you do they will always feel incomplete."

"I know about my heritage and I still don't feel complete." Kara confessed.

"When the Danvers took you in did they let you talk about Krypton?"

"Let? Alex practically demanded it." Kara smiled.

"After I was taken in by the Luthors I was banned from talking about my mother, my real mother." Lena confessed. "When my adoptive parents were out, which they were a lot, Lex let me talk about her. It helped keep her memory alive. One day my new mother came back early and heard Lex and I talking. She was so angry. Called me ungrateful and selfish and locked me in my room for a day."

"Lena, I'm so sorry." Kara said, but Lena waved off her sympathy.

"From what you have said the Danvers never tried to replace your parents, but they provided you with a new home, a new family, but not a replacement. I was plucked out of one life and put in another with all traces of my mother destroyed. I ended up in an environment where I was forbidden from remembering my real mother. It left me feeling incomplete and disconnected. In my experience not knowing about heritage is a lot worse than knowing."

"I guess." Kara said.

"But enough dark thoughts. Isn't it your eighteen week scan tomorrow?"

"It is."

"Excited?" Lena asked.

"Nervous. I mean what if there is a problem?"

"What if there's not?" Lena countered. "So are you going to find out the sex?"

"I don't know. We haven't even talked about that yet. Should we have talked about it?"

"I am fairly sure there isn't a play book." Lena smiled.

-00-

"Adam?" Kara called in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately sitting up. "Are you okay? Is the baby-"

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"Good." He said hugging her. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't want to know."

"Know what?" He asked confused wondering if he had fully woken up yet.

"The sex." Kara explained. "On Krypton everything was predestined. My parents knew my hair colour, likely build, most probable profession before I was even conceived. I don't want that for our baby. So I don't want to know the sex until they are born."

"Okay." Adam agreed.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides I already know."

"What? How?"

"Just a feeling."

"You know those feelings are normally wrong."

"Not this time." Adam smiled.

"You sound pretty certain."

"I am absolutely sure." Adam said.

"If you're right you get full naming rights." Kara said.

"Really?"

"Really. As long as you don't go for something like Gertrude or Gunther." Kara clarified.

"Okay." Adam said jumping up and walking to the lounge.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked confused.

"Be right back." He called.

When he returned he was carrying a sealed envelope which he placed in front of Kara.

"Sign across the seal." He instructed.

"Why?"

"So in a few months when you open it you'll know I've not cheated."

"Okay." Kara said signing before asking. "So what's in it?"

"The sex and name."

"You've named the baby already?" Kara asked.

"You said I could."

"If you are right over the sex."

"Which I am. And you'll see that yourself in a few months." He said smiling.

"Okay, but you have seriously named the baby already?"

"Yep. It's perfect." Adam smiled taking the envelope off Kara and folding it before putting it in his wallet.

-00-

"Where's Kara?" Adam asked the following afternoon as he approached Alex at the DEO.

"I thought she was coming in with you."

"She told me she had stuff to do and would meet me here."

"Winn, where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"I don't know that she is stopping a bank robbery." Winn said, pulling a face.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Alex muttered before looking at Winn. "And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Kara asked me not to. And an alien with super powers and crazy hormones is way more scary than you." He explained as Alex glared at him. "Or so I thought. Maybe not. But good news she is on her way back."

"Next time tell me." Alex demanded as Winn's computer bleeped.

"Oooh. We have alien activity at the old power station."

"I'll take a strike team. Don't tell Kara." Alex said walking off.

"Is there really alien activity or were you trying to distract Alex?" Adam asked Winn.

"It's real. I lied before it didn't end well for my action figures."

"Hey." Kara said approaching Adam and Winn. "What's going on?"

"Other than the bank robbery?" Adam asked.

"You gave me up?" Kara asked Winn.

"Alex is scary." Winn said.

"Where is Alex?"

"She had a mission." Adam said taking Kara's hand. "Right now we need to go have the scan."

-00-

"Kara, Adam." Hamilton smiled.

"Is it okay to do this without Alex?" Kara asked. "I mean I thought she was reviewing the scans."

"Kara, you look human, have the same number of organs in the same place as a human. Even if the baby was a clone of you we wouldn't be able to tell from the ultrasound that it wasn't human." Hamilton said. "And unlike Alex I have actually done many ultrasounds on expectant mothers and delivered babies. But the whole scan will be digitally recorded for Alex to review when she gets back. If you really want to wait you can though."

As Kara turned to Adam and saw the disappointed look on his face she said. "No, now is fine."

"Good. Hop up on the bed and expose your stomach. I'll put some gel on you and then place this small scanner on your stomach. We can then see the baby on the screen." Hamilton explained as Kara did as she was told.

"I don't want to know the sex." Kara said as Hamilton applied the gel.

"Okay." Hamilton smiled before looking at Adam. "And you?"

"It's okay he thinks he already knows." Kara answered for him.

"He does? What was it, the garlic test, the ring test, the taste test?" Hamilton asked.

"No. Just my gut." Adam said.

"Just as unscientific as the above." Hamilton pointed out as she picked up the scanner.

"Mock me all you want, but in a few months you'll all be in awe of my ability." Adam said.

"Uh huh." Hamilton said unconvinced, before putting the scanner on Kara and looking at the monitor. For a couple of minutes Hamilton said nothing before finally looking at Kara and Adam and explaining.

"Heart beat is a little faster than would be normal for a human baby, but it is strong, really strong. And size looks good and everything that should be there is. The baby looks healthy." Hamilton smiled as Kara and Adam watched the screen.

"I've set this up to play over a loop. You can watch and listen for as long as you want." Hamilton said. "I'll leave you to it."

-00-

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as she entered Hamilton's office when she finally returned to the DEO.

"It's fine. Looks like a normal human baby. Heart rate was a little high, but as you know Kara's is very fast. I've transferred the video to you so you can see if it is a normal Kryptonian baby."

"You know I can't actually do that?"

"Kara was calmer thinking you could." Hamilton smiled as Alex picked up on what Hamilton had said.

"It? You couldn't tell?"

"They don't want to know the sex."

"Really? I thought Kara would jump at the chance."

"Apparently not." Hamilton said.

"Have they gone already?"

"No. They are watching a replay of the ultrasound on loop. They'll be sitting there with goofy grins for a while." Hamilton said.

-00-

"Hey Alex." Adam said entering her lab a while later.

"Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great." He said grinning before noticing Alex was reviewing the ultrasound. "Isn't it?"

"The baby looks fine." Alex smiled at him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Alex assured him. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. Kara wants to see you."

"Is she okay?"

"She just wants her sister."

"Okay."

"Will you bring her home after?" Adam asked. "I promised mom I would take her a picture of the scan."

"Sure." Alex said.

-00-

"Kara." Alex greeted as she entered the room her sister was in.

"Hey." Kara smiled.

"Adam said you wanted to see me. Is everything okay?"

"It is."

"Still watching?" Alex asked amused as she saw the video of the ultrasound playing.

"Yeah."

"You know you can listen to the heartbeat too?" Alex asked.

"I know. Hamilton set it up. But now I've heard it I don't need the recording anymore. If I concentrate I can hear it all the time. I can hear when I upset it. When it calms down."

"That's probably not healthy." Alex said worrying about how crazy Kara was going to get.

"I could use it to make it the happiest most relaxed baby out there."

"Or you could become the most stressed expectant mother out there whilst the baby gets used to being spoilt." Alex countered.

"The baby is going to be spoiled regardless." Kara said.

"Yes it is." Alex agreed. "Speaking of it, why is it still an it rather than a he or a she?"

"I wanted to break away from Kryptonian omniscience."

"Why?" Alex asked having assumed Kara would want to feel more connected to Krypton.

"Everything was so planned on Krypton and look where that got us."

"Not all planning is bad." Alex said.

"If that is your not so subtle way of saying you are not getting rid of the lists, I know." Kara replied.

"The lists are because I love you and it is my job to protect you, both of you." Alex said.

"I know." Kara said hugging her sister.

"So what's wrong?"

"Everything is moving so fast, it's a little scary." Kara said as Alex hopped up on the bed next to her. "Since I came here you've always been here for me, kept me grounded and sane. I need some grounding."

"Why don't we have a sisters' night tomorrow?" Alex suggested as she wrapped and arm round Kara's shoulders. "Just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Really. We can have pizza, yours can have spinach on, we can watch a movie and we can talk. Properly talk."

"I'd like that."

-00-

"The hybrid?" Hank Henshaw asked as he walked up to Lilian Luthor who was watching the video of the ultrasound.

"Indeed. Hard to believe it is a monster, it looks so human."

"Do you want me to seize the Kryptonian?"

"No. Not yet. The DEO has more resources than we do and thanks to her overly protective sister they are running more tests on her and the baby than we could. Seeing we have access to their servers it seems silly to make work for ourselves when they are doing it for us." Lilian said. "For now we wait and watch."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	99. Forgetting

"So what have you done with Adam?" Alex asked as she entered her sister's apartment.

"Visiting Cat." Kara said. "And Maggie?"

"Work."

"Sure you don't want to go and help her?"

"No. Tonight is about you. Besides last time I tried to help Maggie with a case I got a lecture about jurisdiction. Turns out when it comes to cases she is really possessive."

"But you're a complete bad ass. Why wouldn't she want you on the case?" Kara asked.

"Well-" Alex started only for Kara to answer her own question.

"Maybe she just likes a challenge. She seems like someone who likes to be challenged. I mean she gets a little grumpy when I help out with hostage negotiations and she took on the challenge of training you not to kill Bonsai trees."

"Funny." Alex retorted. "But that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"Apparently, she thinks I take over."

"Yeah." Kara said.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" Alex asked.

"I kinda see where Maggie may be coming from. I mean do you remember when I first came to Earth and Jeremiah had me do crosswords to improve my English? You were kind of annoying the way you'd finish them for me. And those jigsaw puzzles. I'd turn my back for two minutes and you'd complete them like you were the one with superpowers."

"I was not that bad." Alex shrugged.

"You really were." Kara smiled as Alex headed to the fridge to get a drink.

"I really wasn't." Alex countered before looking over to Kara confused. "Kara, why is your phone in the fridge?"

"You found it! I've been looking everywhere for that." Kara said walking over and taking the device off Alex who went to put the pizza in the oven to warm it.

"I can do that." Kara reminded her.

"I thought you were cutting back on using powers." Alex said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Your keys are here, in the oven."

"Really? How'd they get there?" She asked taking the keys from Alex.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked as she put the pizza in the oven.

"Yeah, it's just hard to concentrate right now. And then I keep forgetting things. Like today I went to go buy ice cream, but when I got to the store I completely forgot why I was there. I ended up buying so much stuff I didn't need, just in case. I got half way home before I finally remembered I had been after ice cream."

"Forgetfulness and difficulty concentrating are classic human pregnancy side effects." Alex said. "But come to the DEO tomorrow and I'll run some tests."

"Okay." Kara said.

"And if you don't mind I'd like to go to the Fortress. There may be things there that can help us plan more. I've got an idea on how to make the birth go more smoothly, but I need to investigate it a little more first. Might be a good idea if Adam comes as well so I can discuss it with both of you."

"Okay. I'll fly you and Adam there tomorrow." Kara agreed. Noticing Alex was staring at her she then asked. "What?"

"Is anything else wrong?" Alex asked. "You're looking distracted and your crinkle is there."

"I just, sometimes it feels, I don't know a little overwhelming. At times I feel like I did when I first came to Earth. Completely lost. You know?"

"I can't begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. But you will be okay. And I am here anytime you want to talk." Alex said hugging her sister.

"I know. You're always there for me."

"Well I'm your sister." Alex reminded her.

"It's more than that. You talked me through my panic attacks. Protected me from popcorn makers, covered up all my strength related disasters, used your allowance to replace everything I broke. I don't think I would have survived high school without you."

"Sure you would." Alex said.

"You have always been there for me and you have done so much for me. So I feel bad about asking this, but there is no one else I trust."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked pulling away growing concerned.

"If something happens to Adam and me I want you to look after our child, because I know there is no one else on this planet who will care for it and protect it as much as you."

"Kara, nothing is going to happen to you or Adam."

"But if it did?" Kara asked.

"Then nothing could keep me away from your kid." Alex said as Krypto jumped up and scratched Alex's leg, causing Alex to add. "Or Krypto."

-00-

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Adam asked as Alex accessed the database at the Fortress.

"The safest way for Kara to deliver the baby, for both her and the baby."

"I got that part." Adam said before asking "How?"

"No!" Kara suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked worrying.

"I have an interview with the head of the Hebs Fashion House in like fourteen minutes. I am so fired if I don't make it."

"That's today?" Adam asked. "How did you forget?"

"I don't know. I am forgetting everything right now. I need to go. Can I pick you guys up later?"

"Sure." Alex said. "Just don't forget."

-00-

"I don't want to sound paranoid, but do you think she has forgotten about us?" Adam asked pacing round the Fortress six hours later, trying to stay warm.

"Her memory has been flakey recently." Alex agreed. "But I'm sure she'll notice we're not there, eventually."

"The other day I left the apartment, went for a run, picked up some coffee and returned an hour later to find Kara was still talking to me. She hadn't noticed I had left."

"Ouch." Alex said before sarcastically commenting. "I never knew you had such two sided conversations."

"Funny." Adam said rolling his eyes. "I take it there is no emergency hotline to Superman installed in here?"

"You've been here more than I have." Alex reminded him.

"I've never be abandoned here." Adam countered.

"I could try to make an emergency beacon, but then all the bad aliens might figure out where and what this place is." Alex said.

"Yeah, not sure Clark would appreciate that." Adam agreed.

"We could try ten pin bowling on ice." Alex said looking round. "Even try a three dimensional lane. It would be fun and keep us warm."

"Firstly, fairly sure Clark wouldn't like his scared Fortress being turned into an amusement arcade. Secondly Kara gets upset enough when not hormonal about your competitive streak. No way am I going to risk her wrath whilst she is pregnant."

"You are so whipped." Alex commented.

"Maybe, but I am also happily married and expecting a kid so you can insult me all you want." He said shoving his hands under his arms trying to stay warm. "But seeing I am about to die from hypothermia do you want to tell me your master plan?"

"Okay. On Krypton, on the rare occasions there were natural births, the babies were born in exactly the same way as here on Earth." Alex said.

"Makes sense seeing they had no powers." Adam said.

"Precisely. So the trick is to make sure neither Kara or the baby has powers."

"You can't put her in the Kryptonite room." Adam said looking horrified.

"That wasn't actually my plan." Alex said.

"Then what?"

"Red sun." Alex explained.

"You've lost me."

"Kara gets her powers from our yellow sun. If we expose her to red sun light, like she had on Krypton, she doesn't have powers. So we'll make a room with red sunlight."

"What does red sunlight do to humans?"

"That was the other thing I was checking here. As far as I can tell it should have no effect, but I will get mom to check my findings."

"You really think it will work and they'll both be safe?" Adam asked.

"I do." Alex smiled.

-00-

"Hey Maggie." Kara greeted opening her front door.

"Hi." Maggie said entering the apartment. "Um where's Alex?" She asked noticing it was only Krypto and Kara there.

"She's not with you?" Kara asked frowning.

"She told me she was helping you today." Maggie said. "Something about going to the Fortress."

"Oh Rao!" Kara exclaimed before flying off.

-00-

"Alex!, Adam!" Kara exclaimed as she entered the fortress and saw two bodies wrapped in thick coats huddled together.

"Kara. Thank god." Adam and Alex exclaimed almost in unison as they untangled themselves and walked towards Kara before hugging her.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" She asked hugging both of them.

"Oh no. We're mad, but we're cold and we want your heat." Alex said clinging to her sister.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said. "Want me to take you home?"

"Hug more first." Alex said. "Need heat."

-00-

"I'm sorry." Kara repeated for the twentieth time as Alex sat on the couch being hugged by Maggie, whilst Adam sat with Kara on his lap hugging her.

"You're just lucky you are warm." Adam said.

"I didn't plan to forget you. I just kind of forgot." Kara shrugged.

"Just think about the stories you'll get to tell your kid." Maggie said.

"Just as long as you don't tell mom." Alex said sipping her hot chocolate.

"What's wrong with telling Eliza?" Maggie asked.

"It'll will become my fault." Alex said.

"Why."

"That's the way it works." Alex said.

"It's true." Adam said seeing Maggie's scepticism.

"What if this forgetfulness doesn't go away? What if I forget our child in a store or don't collect them from school. I mean I have form, I kinda forgot Carter that first time." Kara asked panicking.

"To be fair you had just been blown up and had a huge fall that time with Carter." Alex said. "And you still made it to him on time. More impressively Cat never found out."

"I still forgot him." Kara said, her mind not at rest. "And now the baby knows. Their heartbeat is getting faster. The baby is going to have abandonment issues before they are even born."

"Kara, the elevated heart rate is probably because you are getting stressed." Alex said. "Which is why you need to calm down. You will be fine."

"Kara you are not in this alone." Adam reminded her. "And if you do keep forgetting things I'm sure Winn can build you some sort of memory gadget thing."

"I've heard of those." Maggie commented. "They are called calendars and phones."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	100. Names

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Anna_ : There will be more extreme forgetfulness. _Alex_ : It will be a bumpy road for a wide range of reasons. The _guest_ reviewer, Thanks! And even though I have failed to end the story every time I have planned to, I am pretty certain there won't be another 901 chapters. Maybe 9 at a real push.

* * *

"I've got it." Adam said taking Kara's plate before collecting Alex's and taking them to the kitchen.

"What have you done?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned as he returned to the lounge.

"You have been really attentive all night. Like you are trying to make amends. So what have you done wrong?"

"Wrong like trying to install a bowling lane in the Fortress of Solitude? Oh wait that wasn't me, it was you."

"What?" Kara asked. "Kal will get super mad."

"Firstly, Clark doesn't do mad." Alex said. "Secondly, I didn't build one. Thirdly, I would never had the idea if you hadn't forgotten us."

"You just won't let that drop will you?" Kara said unimpressed.

"No." Alex said. "If I did, you may forget."

"So not funny." Kara said before seeing Adam smirking. "You're laughing too?"

"Yes." Adam said.

"If you haven't done anything wrong, why are you being so helpful round the house?" Alex asked.

"Well call me old fashioned, but I like clothes to be washed in a washing machine, not an oven. I like plates to be kept in the cupboard, not the microwave. I prefer not to find my keys in the bathroom cabinet. I like my food cooked and ice cream to actually be kept in the freezer. And I like milk on my cereal not beer. All of which can be achieved if Kara just sits and allows me to wait on her hand and foot."

"So are you putting this on?" Alex asked Kara.

"I wish I was putting it on." Kara said sadly. "My memory has been awful."

"Still not getting any better?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Adam answered for Kara.

"Is that why you told J'onn you were giving up being Supergirl-?"

"That and the fact there's an obvious bulge." Kara said.

"Sorry you didn't let me finish, I was trying to ask if that is why you told J'onn you were giving up being Supergirl five times today?"

"Did I? I thought there was a weird feeling of Deja Vu." Kara commented.

"Well Winn heard about your memory problem and wants to insert things into your head." Alex said.

"What? No." Kara said. "You're joking right?"

"No. But I told him he had to test it on your cousin first, which made him really excited. He is such a fan boy." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Maggie." Kara said causing Alex to get up and open the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Maggie apologised kissing Alex. "Things got crazy at work."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine." Maggie said before looking at Kara and asking.

"So how's the little alien?"

"Little alien?" Kara questioned confused. "Is that our thing now?"

"Not you. I meant the baby."

"You are calling the baby an alien?" Kara asked.

"You prefer 'it'?" Maggie countered.

"No, but alien? It's going to get enough of that growing up." Kara said.

"I thought we discussed not calling it alien?" Alex commented looking at Maggie. "You know Kara will watch the movies and freak out. Especially if she sees Prometheus."

"What happened in Prometheus?" Kara asked.

"What? No she won't. Besides alien is way better than what you call it." Maggie argued ignoring Kara.

"Wait. What does Alex call it?" Kara asked.

"They don't know?" Maggie guessed.

"Nope." Alex said.

"Sorry." Maggie apologised.

"What do you call it?" Adam asked.

"It's not important." Alex replied.

"What do you call it? It can't be that bad." Kara said.

"I'm not sure." Maggie commented.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"Fine I call it the parasite as that is basically what children are." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked looking outraged and hurt.

"It lives in you and feeds off nutrients at your expense." Alex shrugged. "It's a scientific term."

"One it doesn't like. Its heart rate has just increase." Kara stated.

"That's probably because of your over reaction." Alex pointed out.

"I can't wait until the next time Eliza is down so we can discuss this in more detail." Kara said.

"You wouldn't." Alex said.

"I would." Kara countered.

"You'll forget." Alex pointed out. "And before you say not something this big, you forgot Adam and me."

"Whilst the way things are going I may forget. Adam won't." Kara shot back before exclaiming. "Oooh."

"Oooh what?" Adam asked hurrying to her side.

"I felt something." She said holding her belly.

"What?" Adam asked worrying.

"I think it's kicking." She said taking Adam's hand and placing it on abdomen.

"A sign that it likes the name parasite." Alex said.

"I will call Eliza." Kara threatened.

-00-

As Lena walked through the car park the following evening she felt something was wrong. Looking round she saw nothing and wondered if she was being paranoid. Then all of a sudden a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Hello Lena." A cool, familiar voice greeted.

"Mother." Lena said starting to reaching into her bag to pull out her taser. Only before she had got very far two strong hands gripped her arms and stopped her moving.

"No need for violence." Lilian said.

"Tell that to your robot." Lena replied trying to free herself

"Really Lena, I thought you'd know the difference between a cyborg and robot." Lilian chastised.

"What do you want?" Lena asked.

"Growing inside Supergirl is a genetic monstrosity that could signify the beginning of the end. If it comes to term it will mark the first hybrid in human history. The gene pool will have been corrupted."

"Wow, you really have taken craziness to a whole new level." Lena commented.

"Think about it Lena. Humanity is in danger. Are you really willing to sit back and watch it happen?"

"You'd prefer me to side with you and kill an unborn baby?" Lena asked.

"All I'm asking is to think about the consequences of what is unfolding." Lilian said before nodding to Henshaw who released his grip on Lena moments before injecting her with something. As she slumped unconscious Lilian ordered.

"Put her in the car."

-00-

"Want us to come back later?" Alex asked as she and Maggie entered Kara's apartment where Kara was lying on the couch getting a foot massage from Adam.

"No." Kara said opening her eyes. "We're done."

"Feeling better?" Adam asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll run out and get the carrots. I'll be back soon. Love you." He said leaning down and kissing her before adding. "Stay off your feet."

For a moment Alex stood silently watching Adam leave, confused by the whole scene. Eventually though she homed in on the most out of place part of what she had witnessed and asked.

"Carrots?"

"I've been craving carrots ever since I watched Bugs Bunny this afternoon."

"I'm proud of you Little Danvers." Maggie smiled.

"Well, tomorrow I'm watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Kara said. "I want chocolate cravings."

"You have those normally." Alex pointed out.

"Not anymore. Today the thought of chocolate made me feel sick."

"That sucks." Alex said sympathetically.

"Think, you could be getting a health conscious baby." Maggie pointed out.

"It will learn to love pizza." Kara said.

"Even I'm pretty sure you shouldn't want a kid to crave pizza." Alex said.

"Didn't do you any harm." Kara pointed out.

"True." Alex shrugged. "Apart form the chocolate nausea, carrot cravings and residual forgetfulness is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Adam was acting like your feet were hurting. I thought you told me you weren't feeling any pain or discomfort."

"I'm not."

"So why does Adam think you are?" Alex asked.

"He wanted to do something."

"He wanted to do something on top of all the chores?" Maggie asked amused.

"Something for me, to help with the pregnancy. So I may have let him believe my feet were sore." Kara said. "It keeps him happy."

"But you're okay?" Alex asked.

"I guess. Just feeling a little stressed." Kara confessed. "I am so aware of the baby. Every time I do something it doesn't like I feel so guilty."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to continually listen to the baby's heartbeat." Alex said.

"I can't ignore it." Kara countered.

"I may have a way to help." Maggie said. "They do a maternity yoga class at my gym."

"Maternity yoga?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Wow, Little Danvers I've not seen you look at me with such distain since I made you eat vegan ice cream." Maggie commented.

"I'm not a yoga person." Kara said carefully.

"That's what Alex said." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, except she dates you so feels compelled to lie about liking yoga. I don't."

"You don't like yoga?" Maggie asked turning to Alex.

"Um, well." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said heading to the door.

"Lena!" Kara smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Lena said before seeing Alex. "You're here. Good."

"What's happened?" Kara asked.

"I just had an encounter with my mother."

"Where is she?" Alex questioned.

"Disappeared into the shadows."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Alex asked.

"Ignoring the cyborg she used to stop me shooting her and the fact that he injected me with something that knocked me out cold, no reason."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. She knows you're pregnant and believes the baby marks the end of humanity."

"How did she find out?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But you may want to check everywhere for bugs. I wouldn't put it past her to be spying on everyone. Although from what she said I get the feeling she doesn't know that I know Kara is Supergirl. Which means if she is spying, it isn't my office or this apartment that is bugged." Lena said as the front door opened again.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he entered the apartment and saw four worried faces.

"Lilian knows about the baby." Maggie answered.

"What? How? Should we move Kara to the DEO?"

"No. I am not hiding for the next twenty years." Kara said taking the carrots off him.

"Twenty years?" Maggie asked confused.

"Cadmus won't stop when the baby is born and I'm not abandoning my baby and putting it into protective custody." Kara said munching on a carrot.

"So what do we do?" Adam asked.

"I'll increase the DEO presence around Kara. And we step up our search for Lilian." Alex said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked. "I mean she is clearly trying to turn me, can we use that against her?"

"No. I don't want to put you in the middle." Kara said as she ate another carrot, confusing Lena.

"I'm already in the middle and my mother needs to be stopped." Lena said as Kara started eating a third carrot. "Possibly not the best time to ask, but are you eating carrots?"

"I am."

"You know they are vegetables?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Kara said before looking at Alex and asking. "Can we assign a DEO Agent to protect Lena?"

"Sure." Alex said agreeing quickly.

"I sense that your rapid agreement is because you see it as a way to keep an eye on me." Lena said.

"That's not true." Kara said before looking at Alex and asking. "Is it?"

"I see it as a way of keeping you safe." Alex carefully replied. "I'm going to the DEO to arrange some sweeps. We'll do here, my place, L-Corp, CatCo and the DEO. If anything unusual happens call me straight away."

"Okay, but be careful." Kara said hugging Alex.

"You too." She then looked at Adam and asked. "You know what to do if there is trouble?"

"I do." He agreed.

With that Alex and Maggie left the apartment, leaving an awkward silence in air as Kara, Adam and Lena considered what could happen. Wanting to take Kara's mind off everything Lena looked at her and asked.

"So carrots?"

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	101. Professional

**A/N:** I just want to thank _SpencerFan_ for the comment about Maggie and J'onn that fed into this chapter. Also thank you _Anna_ and _Alex_ and the _guest_ reviewer (still not sure about 400!) _,_ for continuing to stick with this.

* * *

"Anything?" J'onn asked as he approached Alex.

"Nothing. We have run sweeps everywhere and not found a single bug." Alex said. "We are going through CCTV footage but we are not seeing any signs Kara has been followed."

"You think we have a mole?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. "I hope not, but I don't want to rule anything out."

"I may have another explanation." Winn said before looking at Alex. "But first I need you to promise not to kill me."

"What have you done?" Alex demanded.

"Nothing."

"Then why would I kill you?"

"Because I think I know how Cadmus knew about Kara and you aren't going to like the answer."

"Just tell me." Alex said, her patience wearing thin.

"Okay. Remember when you father came back? Of course you do, you're not going to forget that-"

"Winn!" Alex snapped.

"Right, sorry. Anyway we know he stole the list, but it turned out he also planted a Trojan Horse. One that lay dormant and completely undetectable. When it was finally activated it was done very slowly and remained under the radar. But it is now active and they have access to our systems. Including Kara's medical records."

"Can we reverse hack it?" Alex asked.

"No."

"No? That's it?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"I can give you a twenty minute explanation on why it can't be done, or you can just trust my judgement."

"No is fine." J'onn said. "But there must be something we can do to get the upper hand. Do they know we know?"

"I doubt it." Winn said.

"So we could feed fake information?" Alex suggested.

"We could. But first we need to completely isolate our systems. Effectively we want a new network so we can do our work securely, but that's going to cost money."

"Do it." J'onn ordered as Vasquez entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Supergirl is needed."

"Of course." J'onn said before looking at Winn and Alex and ordered. "Fix this."

-00-

"Kara. You've remembered the meeting?" Cat greeted.

"Adam told you?" She guessed.

"About your memory lapses? He did. He was worried about you. But as I told him they are completely normal and when you forget the pain of childbirth you will be grateful for the forgetfulness." Seeing Kara was frowning she added. "Fretting will only make them worse. Accept they are a feature for a few months and stop worrying about them."

"That's kind of easier said than done." Kara commented. "What if they're not normal for me?"

"They are normal for everyone. Even me. When I was pregnant with Adam I forgot my mother in a restaurant. We were having dinner, I went to the restroom, came out and just left. It wasn't until the following morning when I listened to the answerphone that I realised what I had done."

"Did you really forget?" Kara asked.

"Are you implying I abandoned the witch and used pregnancy as an excuse?" Cat asked.

"Yes." Kara said.

"Kara, cynicism looks good on you." Cat said with a tone similar to pride. "But in answer to your question, I can't remember. The important thing is my mother thought I forgot due to the pregnancy."

The comment earning a small smile from Kara before she asked. "Where is everyone? I thought this was a full staff meeting."

"It is. Adam suggested your invite should be for fifteen minutes early so a search party could be sent out." Cat said before noticing Kara was distracted by something on the screens behind her. Turning Cat saw coverage of Supergirl helping NCPD with a hostage situation.

"This is good for you. Anyone whoever questioned if you and she were the same will have months of visual proof that you're not." Cat reminded Kara.

"I know, it's just I feel like I should be helping."

"There are ways to help without donning a cape." Cat reminded her. "You could put your journalism skills to good use. Use your voice to help those without one."

-00-

"How was working with J'onn? I mean with him being Supergirl" Kara asked casually over dinner that evening.

"Great. He is such a professional." Maggie said enthusiastically. "He recognised the chain of command, didn't overstep. Did everything within the legal framework. No damage to property." She listed. When Alex saw Kara's disappointed frown she said.

"But it wasn't as much fun as normal was it?"

"It was a hostage situation. It shouldn't be fun." Maggie said as her phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil."

"Problem?" Alex asked.

"J'onn just stopped a drug shipment. He's waiting with the evidence. I need to go. I love working with this guy. I'll see you later."

"She didn't mean she didn't like working with you." Alex said.

"Yeah she did." Kara replied.

"Well I prefer working with you." Alex said trying to cheer Kara up. "It is way more fun when you're there."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he approached Kara who sat in the window of the darkened lounge. Krypto resting his head on her lap.

"I'm fine."

"Missing flying out there?" He asked as he reached her and put his arms round her.

"And not being able to help people." Kara explained.

"So your inability to sleep has nothing to do with what Maggie said?" He asked.

"No." She said. When Adam remained silent she added. "Fine, maybe a little."

"Maggie likes rules and structure. That's why she fights with Alex about jurisdiction. She's a lot like J'onn so why are you surprised she likes working with him?"

"It's not that she likes working with him, it was the fact she prefers his version of Supergirl to mine. Have I really been that bad a hero?"

"Kara you weren't, you're not, a bad hero. But everyone does things differently. The way you approach things are different from your cousin and Barry and that weird Robin Hood you told me about."

"I know. But what if everyone prefers J'onn's version of Supergirl? What if no one wants me back?"

"Have you seen J'onn try to smile at the girl scouts? Everyone will want you back. It's not just what you do, it's the hope you bring. Your optimism and your outlook on life brings people hope. J'onn doesn't have that."

-00-

"Where are we on the computer problem?" J'onn asked the next day when he entered the server room.

In response Winn mumbled something unintelligible due to the screwdriver and cables in his mouth.

"We are rewiring every thing." Alex said as she appeared from behind a server rack. "Making sure we have complete isolation. It will probably be three days before we are ready." When Winn mumbled something else Alex added. "Good news is we can now figure out exactly what Cadmus accessed. Armed with that knowledge we may be able to figure out what their plans are."

"I'm not sure I am comfortable leaving Cadmus with full access." J'onn commented. His words prompting more mumbling from Winn, which Alex translated.

"The second they access something we really don't want we pull the plug." Alex said. "At the moment it seems they don't want to risk us finding out so are limiting their access. But as I said were are monitoring."

"Good." J'onn said before asking. "How's Kara handling just being Kara?"

"Yeah about that. I need you to screw up, or do something to upset Maggie." Alex said.

"Why?" J'onn asked confused.

"Well last night Maggie told Kara how much she liked working with you and what a professional you are and it kinda bruised her ego. She wants you to fill in for her as Supergirl not improve Supergirl."

"I assume you don't want me to tell Maggie you just asked me to upset her?" J'onn asked.

"This is why I love working with a telepath." Alex smiled.

-00-

"Lena? What brings you here?" Kara asked when she opened her front door that evening and saw Lena on the doorstep.

"Well Adam called and said he was stuck at work this evening and that you could use a friend."

"He shouldn't have said that and you didn't have to come over."

"You are right, he shouldn't have needed to tell me because you should have told me."

"I'm fine." Kara said before noticing Lena was holding two large bags causing her to ask. "Are you moving in?"

"No." Lena smiled. "These are for you. Well this one," she said lifting the bag in her left hand, "is for you. It is food for tonight. I wasn't sure which way your stomach was going so I have carrots, celery, strawberries, chocolate coated strawberries, chocolate, ice cream, cookies and dog treats. Those are for Krypto, unless you are having really strange cravings, in which case tuck in."

"My hero." Kara said reaching out to take the bag.

"I've got it. You shouldn't be lifting."

"You remember I'm Supergirl right?" Kara reminded her.

"And pregnant." Lena countered carrying the bags to the kitchen.

"So what's in the other bag?"

"Ah yes." Lena said looking round the apartment. "Just a few small things for the baby. I assumed you hadn't got round to getting anything yet so I thought I'd get in first."

"You didn't have to." Kara said.

"I know. But I wanted to. As I said they are only small things. Mainly because baby things are small. Small but adorable." Lena said as Kara pulled a couple of outfits from the bag.

"Thank you." Kara said hugging her friend just as there was another knock on the door. Confused Kara opened it asking.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check that you were okay." Alex said.

"I'm fine. Did Adam send you too?"

"I've not spoken to Adam. Why? Who did he send?" Alex asked before noticing the CEO in the kitchen.

"Alex." Lena smiled.

"Lena." Alex replied coolly.

"How are you?" Lena asked trying to make an effort.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Do you want to join us?" Kara asked Alex. "Lena brought loads of food."

"I don't want to interrupt." Alex said.

"You're not. Maybe if you got to know Lena you would be a little nicer to her." Kara said with the subtlety of a sledge hammer.

"I'm nice." Alex said.

"You do realise that you kinda treat Lena like Eliza treats you?" Kara asked.

"No I don't." Alex protested.

"Blaming Lena for everything, holding her to higher standards than everyone else, justifying it by saying it is to protect me." Kara listed.

"I have turned into mom." Alex agreed.

"There are worse mothers to turn into." Lena pointed out sympathetically.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	102. Crime and Punishment

**A/N:** Thanks to **SpencerFan** for the idea regarding the Maggie/Winn interaction in this chapter. **Anna** \- thank you **. Alex -** I grew up with the Christopher Reeve version of Superman so I always picture him. Although Lois is less defined in my mind, I have a mixed picture of the Margot Kidder and Erica Durance versions (which I don't really understand as I barely watched Smallville). There will be a follow up to the merger so more Cat/Lena scenes to come (or at least that is the current plan). In answer to your final question, overall I was a little disappointed with season 2. There just wasn't enough sister scenes or Cat scenes for my liking. That said I did really like Maggie as a character and the development of Alex's character was really good.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Alex asked as Maggie joined Alex, Kara and Adam in the bar.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. Long day. Well weird day." Maggie said sitting down.

"Well you do chose to work on the X-files." Adam pointed out.

"This wasn't alien weirdness." Maggie said before looking at Kara and saying. "No offence." She then paused and changed her mind. "Actually that's not true. There was a mutual Martian friend involved."

"J'onn?" Alex asked trying to look surprised. "What did he do?"

"He has started to make recommendations on how to make things more efficient and he has got so process driven." Maggie said.

"Good evening." Mon-El smiled as he approached the table. "I am your personal mixologist this evening. What can I get you?"

"Since when did this place offer table service?" Adam asked.

"Since I am trying to avoid that woman at the bar." Mon-El said.

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

"There was some confusion about her drink order earlier. In that I didn't think it was a drink order. So when she asked I used my speed to take her to the beach, only it turns out Earth has a cocktail called Sex on the Beach."

"How do you still have a job?" Maggie asked.

"Druth asks me that everyday." Mon-El replied.

-00-

"Okay, I think you can tone it down a bit." Alex said approaching J'onn the next day.

"Tone what down?" J'onn asked as he looked up confused.

"The whole screwing up as Supergirl thing so Maggie doesn't like working with you."

"What are you talking about?" J'onn asked. "I've not done anything yet."

"You haven't?" Alex asked confused.

"No. I thought it was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Firstly, if Kara finds out it will make her feel far worse. Secondly, I am trying to make the world believe I am Supergirl. I need to stay true to character as much as possible. The only dealings I have had with NCPD have been completely routine so I couldn't mess up without it looking odd."

"Both good points." Alex said.

"Why did you think I had been screwing up?" J'onn asked.

"Um, well, Maggie said something about you being very process driven and acting out of character."

"I discussed new working protocols with her, but that was as me not as Supergirl." J'onn said. "I wasn't sure your sister would know how to follow a process let alone create one."

"Good point, again." Alex said.

"Have I offended Maggie?" J'onn asked looking worried.

"No. Not at all. It was just when she talked about you and process I thought she was talking about you as Supergirl and process and as you said Kara doesn't do process." Alex lied. "Anyway I need to help Winn. I'll catch you later."

-00-

"Winn, just the person I was looking for." Maggie said as she entered the server room and saw the IT tech.

"Me? Why?"

"Well you know what's going on here."

"So do Alex and J'onn... and Vasquez, I mean she knows everything." Winn listed.

"Yeah, but you are really in the thick of things right?"

"Sure."

"So what's happening?" Maggie asked.

"You should talk to Alex. You know I can't talk about DEO business without J'onn or Alex's approval."

"Yeah, see that's the problem. They're both acting strange."

"They are?" Winn asked, stopping what he was doing and looking at the detective.

"Yeah. I mean J'onn was just getting a little too process driven."

"How do you mean?"

"Coming up with new protocols. Making a lot of recommendations on how NCPD should be doing things."

"Really?" Winn asked trying to look surprised.

"When I mentioned it to Alex she started acting really weird. Kind of like you are now."

"What? No this is me being me?" Winn said trying to look innocent.

"From your expression I know you know something."

"Nope." Winn said.

"Yes you do. And I really think you need to tell me."

"I don't."

"Are you protecting Alex?" Maggie asked.

"No. I'm not a hero. I am just thinking about myself."

"So you are afraid of what Alex will do if you tell me?" Maggie deduced.

"Yes?" Winn said, his tone questioning, sensing he could be walking into a trap.

"So you don't fear me?"

"Well Alex has threatened to painfully extract information from me using her index finger, so I fear her more."

"Winn, I would never threaten physical violence." Maggie said smiling.

"See, that's why I fear Alex more than you and won't tell you." Winn said unsure if he was missing Maggie's plan.

"You misunderstand." Maggie said. "I won't threaten physical violence because I don't need to. If you don't tell me I promise you that jail is in your future."

"What?" Winn asked shrinking back slightly.

"Did you forget is there is still a warrant out for Guardian and his sidekick. And that's you."

"You wouldn't. I mean think how mad Kara and Alex would be. I'm like a brother to them."

"Didn't you used to have a crush on Kara?" Maggie asked. "Because that's a whole level of wrong for a brother."

"Hey." Alex said walking into the room. But on seeing Winn's nervousness she asked. "What's going on."

"Alex! Thank god. I am so happy to see you." Winn said. "Look at the time. I have to go."

"Not so fast." Alex said blocking the exit. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Winn said causing Alex to raise her index finger and point it at him.

"Winn." She pressed.

"Fine, Maggie wanted to know why you and J'onn have been acting weird recently. But I didn't say. I promise. Despite the fact she threatened to send me to prison."

"What?" Alex asked confused looking from Winn to Maggie.

"One of you start talking now." Maggie demanded. "I can make life very uncomfortable for both of you."

"Fine." Alex said. "The other day when you were talking about how much you like working with J'onn you kind of upset Kara. So I asked J'onn to upset you or screw up a little when he was Supergirl so you'd appreciate Kara a little more. But he didn't do it. Well not intentionally anyway so I didn't really do anything underhand or wrong so there is no need to be mad."

"I am beyond mad right now." Maggie said. "Which is why you are no longer coming to the concert with me tonight."

"What? But I love-"

"I know. That's kinda the point."

"Who are you going to take?" Alex asked.

"Winn."

"What?" Winn and Alex asked in unison.

"But I hate that entire style of, well lets face it you can't even call it music."

"You're not helping yourself Winn." Maggie pointed out. "But I'm taking you as you hate them. This way you both get to learn a lesson and I get to enjoy the concert."

-00-

"Are you changing your apartment into an Ikea outlet?" Alex asked as she walked into the apartment and saw boxes all over the place.

"We realised we should probably prepare for the baby coming so we went shopping." Kara said.

"Leave anything for all the other expectant parents?" Alex asked amused.

"We didn't go that crazy." Kara said.

"Tell that to my credit card." Adam commented as he finished assembling the cot.

"How did you get this stuff up here without raising suspicions? Please tell me you did not carry the boxes up here when you are looking that pregnant."

"No. Mon-El helped." Kara said.

"Wait. That's why he skipped the mission to help capture a Fort Rozz detainee. He was helping you go shopping?"

"He said he didn't have anything better to do." Kara said.

"Actually I think he said he didn't have anything more fun to do." Adam corrected.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought Maggie got some tickets for that weird band you like?" Kara asked.

"Firstly, not weird. Secondly, she gave my ticket to Winn."

"What? Why? Did you have a fight? And why give the ticket to Winn? He hates that band."

"I know. It's a long story." Alex said.

"It sounds like she is trying to punish both of you." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah." Alex said non committally

"Is it serious?" Kara asked frowning.

"No. She just wants to prove a point."

"Which is?" Kara asked as Alex's phone buzzed. Having scanned the message Alex said.

"I have to go."

"What's happened?" Kara asked.

"That was one of the Agents assigned to Lena. The original Hank Henshaw paid a her visit."

"Is she okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Alex assured her. Knowing what Kara was about to say Alex quickly added. "I know she is your friend, but you need to stay here where it is safe. I will make sure she is okay and bring her here. Okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed.

-00-

"Lena! Are you okay?" Kara asked when her sister led her friend into the apartment.

"I'm fine." Lena assured her although she looked less assured then normal.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"My mother's henchman decided to break into my office and tried to steal some files."

"Tried?" Kara asked.

"He stole an empty safe. I assume he didn't realise that when he stole it." Lena said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I think he was more surprised than I was when I walked into my office."

"Any idea what he was after?" Adam asked concerned the theft was related to Kara.

"The only thing I can think of that he may have been interested in, was a letter from Lex. He sent it to me just before he went to prison. It was clearly a coded message, but I never figured it out. I used to keep it in the office safe. But after my mother revealed her true self I moved it somewhere safe."

"But are you sure you're okay." Kara asked more concerned about Lena than the letter.

"I'm fine." Lena smiled.

-00-

"Hey, where's Kara?" Alex asked as she approached Adam in Noonan's the next morning.

"Bathroom." Adam said. "And Maggie?"

"Work."

"So what exactly did you and Winn do to upset Maggie?"

"I asked J'onn to screw up a little as Supergirl and, or to upset Maggie."

"Why?" Adam asked confused.

"To make Kara feel better."

"You know if Kara finds out she'll feel worse?"

"I know, which is why J'onn didn't do it."

"So why is Maggie mad at you and where does Winn fit into this?"

"It turns out J'onn unintentionally upset Maggie and then Maggie thought I was acting strange and asked Winn who is almost as bad at keeping secrets as Kara. Only he tried to keep quiet and upset Maggie in the process. Then Maggie found out the truth and well you know the rest."

"Are you and Maggie okay?" Adam asked.

"We're fine." Alex said.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Alex replied.

"Good." Adam said as Kara approached.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked as she sat down.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled. "So is Lena. The Agents assigned to her have reported she is already at work."

"Any idea what that letter may be about?" Adam asked.

"No. But Lena agreed to let me look at it. Maybe together we can figure it out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	103. Chess

**A/N** : Thanks for the comments. _Alex_ \- yes Alex is warming to Lena, more of that in this chapter. _Chloe_ : Maggie didn't seem the type to issue empty threats. Adam's concern will continue in this chapter, but for different reasons. _Anna:_ Thanks!

* * *

"So you have had this letter for over a year and failed to crack the code?" Alex asked.

"I have." Lena confirmed. Seeing the face Alex was pulling she said. "Ah, that was more of an accusation than a question. You are still questioning what side I'm on."

"I am questioning whether or not you really want to crack the code." Alex said.

"So you are again questioning my intentions towards Kara?" Lena asked.

"No. I am suggesting that you love your brother." Alex countered. "I can't imagine what it was like to watch your brother go insane. If the letter does have a code in it we both know that the hidden message will probably point to some weapon designed to kill Kryptonians. It will be a reminder of just how insane Lex is. A reminder that you don't want."

"So you think I am deliberately not helping or holding something back?" Lena asked.

"I think it is completely natural and normal to want to protect your family and recall them in the best light." Alex said.

"Do I need to remind you that Lex tried to have me killed? Right now I want to protect Kara. What I want is to crack that code."

"Maybe subconsciously you don't." Alex said.

"If my subconscious is stopping me, I am sure you will put me on the right path."

"Is that really what you want?" Alex asked. "If this code leads to something bad do you really want to know? I am offering you a way to not find evidence that confirms how far Lex has slipped."

"I appreciate that. But if there is a code that leads to something my mother believes is worth having I need to know. And I want to help stop her." Lena said.

"Okay. What have you got?" Alex asked.

"The reference to the 'Queen before the castle' is a clear chess reference. I thought maybe Lex had hidden something in the family chess board. But I have run every scan I could think of and there is nothing there."

"What about a different chess board?" Alex asked.

"We always used the family one. Neither of us own a different one." Lena said before getting an idea. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I missed something. Maybe a different game."

"What other games have queens?" Alex asked.

"Not another game like that. But a specific game of Chess."

"You've lost me." Alex confessed.

"The first time I ever beat Lex my winning move was moving the Queen to B4."

"You remember that?" Alex asked.

"Of course. It was my first victory against Lex and a pawnless endgame where he had a rook."

"That's not an easy position to win from." Alex said.

"Hence I remember it." Lena said.

"So we are looking for something in the queen, rook or square B4?" Alex guessed.

"No I have checked that board to death." Lena said.

"So how does that memory help us?"

"It's not about the board. It's about the location." Lena said. "We were on vacation." She then asked. "Mind if I borrow your computer to search for something?"

"Sure." Alex said carefully watching her.

"We stayed in a small town. But the reason for the trip was so Lionel could buy up a factory. Lex and I got really bored during the tour and went to one of the offices and played chess. Lionel bought the factory and it became part of the Luthor Empire. However, it didn't make as much profit as intended and was shut a few years ago….but apparently we, well I, still own it." She said as she pulled up information on the screen.

"You think it is hidden in the office?" Alex guessed.

"Best lead so far." Lena shrugged.

"I'll get a team." Alex said leaving her lab. As she reached the door she turned back and asked. "You coming?"

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she led Lena and the DEO team through the old factory.

"Yeah, just brings back memories." Lena said. "Unlike most of the memories associated with my family they are good ones."

"Do you remember where you and Lex played chess?"

"Yes, it was this way." Lena said taking the lead. As they reached where Lena remembered the office being they were confronted by a large steel door. "Well this is new." Lena commented.

"It's a biometric scanner." Alex said.

"He sent me the note, if he wanted me to follow the clue maybe he set it up to open for me." Lena said.

"Or it could be a trap." Alex said.

"One way to find out." Lena said placing her hand on the sensor. When it glowed green a panel on the wall slid open revealing an iris scanner. Ignoring Alex's warnings Lena stepped forward and allowed her eye to be scanned. After a moment a door opened.

As the two stepped inside they saw a barren almost clinical room with a small black box. When Lena stepped towards it Alex grabbed her arm holding her back.

"We should scan it first." Alex said nodding to her team who came in and started to run some tests.

After several minutes one of the team said. "It appears clean. No em emission from it or anything else in the room."

"You should stand back." Lena said. "Just in case. I mean there is no point with us both being taken out." When Alex hesitated Lena reminded her. "Now is not a good time for Kara to lose her sister."

Reluctantly Alex and the team backed away and watched as Lena picked up the box. When nothing happened Alex stepped towards Lena who looked at the object confused.

"It's a box, with no obvious joins. It isn't very heavy and it doesn't do anything when moved or touched. I have no idea what this is." She confessed offering it to Alex who took it and ended up equally baffled.

"Perkins." Alex called.

"Yes ma'am."

"I want every part of this building scanned."

"What are we looking for."

"Anything and everything." Alex said before looking at another Agent. "Bristow. Take this to the Beta the base. I want it in lockdown with eyes on it at all times."

"Yes ma'am." She said securing the device in a container before disappearing.

"Now what?" Lena asked.

"We run every test we can think of and see if we can figure out what it is and why Lex told you about it."

-00-

"Lena? Were we meeting?" Kara asked confused when she opened her door that evening and saw her friend on the other side. "Have I forgotten again?"

"No." Lena said. "I don't think you can forget what you haven't been told."

"Now I'm lost." Kara confessed.

"Alex invited me to games night."

"My sister Alex?" Kara asked confused.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kara smiled.

"No it's not." Adam suddenly said. "That means Alex knows about games night and is coming."

"It's fine. Eliza is calling at ten so Alex will be on her best behaviour."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Lena confessed.

"Alex is insanely competitive and brings everyone down to her level." Kara explained.

"She can't be that bad." Lena said.

"She's worse." Adam said.

-00-

"Hey Lena." Winn smiled when he saw the CEO. However, when he saw Alex his smile disappeared and he turned to Kara and whispered.

"You invited Alex? Are you insane?"

"Okay, why does no one want you at games night?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Because they don't like losing." Alex shrugged.

"Actually it that we don't like being threatened with physical violence." Winn said.

"Alex is not that competitive." Maggie said.

"No offence, but your experience with competitive Alex is based on playing her at pool. Let's face it she doesn't need to be competitive to beat you. I mean even Mon-El beat you the first time he played."

"Hey, I'm not that bad at pool." Maggie protested.

"You kind of are." Alex said. "Out of interest how is you trivia knowledge?"

"Good."

"Good like pool?" Alex probed.

"And so it begins." Kara muttered.

"No good." Maggie said. "Apart from history, popular teen music, movies and sport."

"I think you shouldn't partner Alex." Kara said.

"Of course I should." Maggie countered.

"I really think you shouldn't." Adam agreed with Kara.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Your relationship would end the night stronger if you were on different teams." Adam explained.

"I am not that bad." Alex protested.

"You are worse." Kara countered.

"I'm not teaming with Alex." Winn said. "I'm still traumatised from last time."

"Fine, I'll partner with Kara." Alex said.

"No you won't. She's pregnant." Adam reminded her.

"You make it sound like I physically abuse my partners." Alex said.

"Um, well, yeah." Winn said. "But seeing you already beat Adam up during your training sessions he'd be a perfect partner for you."

"Thanks." Adam said sarcastically.

"I'll team with Lena." Kara smiled. "Winn and Maggie can make up the third. Now that is finally arranged, perhaps we can start. Otherwise Eliza will call in the middle of a round."

"Mom is calling? Why?" Alex asked frowning.

"Just to check up on me." Kara said.

"And to make sure you behaved at games night." Adam said earning a cushion to the head. "Hey, I'm your partner, you are meant to be being nice."

-00-

"You know." Lilian stated as she stepped out of the shadows while Lena walked to her car. "You disappoint me more each day."

"Whereas you can't disappoint me more than you already have." Lena countered wondering where her DEO tail was.

"The alien lied to you, yet you remain friends with it."

"Kara is and will always be my friend." Lena said.

"I knew you were tainted the day Lionel told me about you. I warned him against taking you in. But he was always so weak. So we took you in. And our family became cursed the day we did."

"The Luthor family was cursed the day you married into to it." Lena countered. "I just hope your deluded quest does not take humanity down with it."

"I am saving humanity. Maybe if you had your own family you would understand what it means to fight for others. To have a real desire to make the world a better place not just pay lip service."

"Supergirl and her cousin have done more good for this world than you ever could."

"Need I remind you that her cousin drove Lex insane. Your brother is rotting is a prison because of the lies spread by Kryptonians.

"Lex's problems run deeper than Superman." Lena said. Her words causing Lilian's eyes to widen in anger before her mother collected her thoughts and calmly said.

"Humanity's problems lie with aliens. Give me the device you found."

"No." Lena stated. "Why do you want it anyway?"

"Because, oh I see. You don't know what it is do you?" Lilian asked smiling. "In which case I will enjoy watching events unfold. Good night Lena." She added before disappearing again.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	104. Matriarchs

**A/N** : Thanks for the comments. _Anna_ : You and me both. That part of the plot is a little unplanned right now! _Alex_ : Thanks. At least in Alex's mind it would have been team Alex and Adam that won.

* * *

"She could have been trying to mess with me." Lena said as she sat with J'onn, Winn and Alex at the DEO the next morning. "It's the type of thing she would do. But seeing Lex made the device I'm pretty sure it is not designed for good."

"Can we destroy it?" Winn asked.

"To risky. It could trigger whatever it was designed to do." J'onn said.

"But then again it could be on a timer." Lena said.

"Have you ever come across technology that can mask all scans like this?" Alex asked J'onn

"Not on Earth." He responded as he looked at the video feed. "The other thing that worries me is how Lillian found out we had it. Are you sure you plugged that leak?"

"Yes, but she could have eyes in here." Winn said.

"Or on me and L-Corp assets." Lena pointed out.

"But why now?" Alex asked. "You had the letter for a long time, but this is the first time Lillian tried to get it. So either she has only just found out, in which case how? Or she suddenly decided she needed the device. In which case, why?"

"If she had managed to get round the solidarity confinement Lex is in and told him about Kara he would have just given her the location."

"Unless we've got it wrong. Perhaps the device was designed to be triggered by me. What if it required my DNA to activate it?" Lena asked. "And my mother trying to steal the letter was a ploy to get me to seek it out and inadvertently activate it?"

"You are suggesting it is just a trigger?" J'onn asked.

"It could be."

"But Lillian asked you for the device." Alex said. "Which implies the device is more than just a trigger."

"Unless she is trying to throw us off." Lena said. "When dealing with my mother it is best to assume she has the most elaborate and twisted plan possible."

"This is getting us no where." J'onn said. "We need to move the device to location gamma. It is to be put in full lock down while we investigate. Mr Schott, you are to lead that investigation."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I trust you and you have proven yourself to be competent." J'onn said. "In the mean time I want everyone to stay alert. Everyone who has had access to the device are to undergo daily scans just in case it is a biological weapon. That goes for you too Ms Luthor." As Lena nodded he looked at Alex and said. "I want to know if there is a leak. Do what you need to do."

"What's going on?" Kara asked walking into the room surprised to see Lena there.

"My mother paid me a visit last night." Lena said.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine. It was in fact liberating. She pointed out I was not part of the family. Now if only the rest of the world makes that distinction I may become more trusted." Lena replied.

"I'm sorry." Kara said sympathetically.

"What are you doing here so early? Your scan isn't until this afternoon" Alex asked not wanting to worry Kara about the device or Lillian.

"I've left my notes somewhere. I'd hoped they were here."

"Have you tried HR?" Winn asked.

"Why would they be in HR?" Kara asked confused.

"You were seen down there yesterday."

"I was? I don't remember that. Why would I be down there?" Kara said walking off.

"You are tracking her right?" Lena asked as her friend disappeared.

"We are." Alex assured her. "Mainly because of Cadmus, but right now I can see her managing to get lost in her own apartment."

-00-

"You wanted to see me." Kara said entering Cat's office.

"Sit." Cat ordered without looking up. Obediently Kara sat and waited for Cat who eventually walked over and sat next to her.

"You seem to be driving Snapper crazier than normal. On the one hand you are writing, as he puts it, adequate articles, some of which even turn up before the deadline. But on the other hand you are distracted and have written five articles he didn't ask for whilst failing to write three he did. And today it was obvious you were not paying any attention to the staff meeting. He would talk to you himself but he views pregnant women as hormonal time bombs so asked me to tell you to focus on his behalf. Snapper is blaming the whole thing on the pregnancy."

"This isn't that." Kara said. "It's something else. Although I guess it is not entirely unrelated and is also my fault and wouldn't have happened if I wasn't pregnant so."

"Kara. What's happened?" Cat interrupted.

"Lena and her mother, well adoptive mother, had another run in. They've had several. Lillian hasn't taken Lena's friendship with me very well. Last night she approached Lena and I'm not sure exactly what was said, but the general theme was Lena wasn't really part of the family. And Lena tried to brush it off saying it was a good thing but I could tell it upset Lena." Kara explained. "I just feel if I weren't in the picture Lena would have a chance of an okay relationship with her mother."

"Her mother is an homicidal maniac." Cat pointed out. "Besides not everyone is destined for a good relationship with their mother."

"I know, but I still feel responsible."

"You really do care for her don't you?" Cat asked.

"Of course, she's my friend."

"But you are sure Lena is on your side?" Cat asked.

"Absolutely. Why?"

"I just want to look out for my family." Cat replied.

"Adam likes her, so does Krypto and even Alex is warming to her." Kara pointed out.

"Interesting, Alex strikes me as a better judge of character than you." Cat said before asking. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Should I?" Kara asked blankly.

"Although times have changed I believe it is normal for the expectant mother to turn up to the scans."

"Scans?" Kara asked blankly. "No, I forgot the scan. I have to go."

-00-

"Cat?" Lena greeted as the CEO walked into her office. "I didn't think we had a meeting."

"We didn't. But I felt it was time to talk."

"Actually today isn't a good day."

"So I've heard." Cat said.

"You've talked to Kara." Lena guessed.

"I have."

"Then you understand why I am not in the mood for whatever this is going to be."

"I disagree." Cat said. "I can think of no better time." She added as she sat opposite Lena. "But first I want to apologise."

"You? For what?" Lena asked surprised.

"I have judged you based on your family. I should know better than anyone that you shouldn't judge someone based on their family. After all my mother makes Mater Suspiriorum look like a tame matriarch."

"But hasn't actually tried to kill entire species." Lena said.

"Give her time." Cat commented. "But it is not your mother that concerns me. It is you."

"Cat, it has been a long day. I have been accused of most things by most people. I don't know how to convince you that I don't mean Kara or Adam or the baby harm. But I don't. Kara is a friend, my best and probably only friend. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know." Cat said. "And I don't want to damage that friendship. So I think it is time to seriously talk about that partnering arrangement between CatCo and L-Corp."

-00-

"That is never going to get old." Adam said as he felt the baby kicking later that evening.

"Oh, I don't know. In the middle of the night it's not that fun." Kara complained.

"You love it really." He smiled.

"I really do." Kara smiled back. "So Eliza phoned again this afternoon."

"Everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, she wanted to know the scan results. But she made an offer and I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"She offered to take a sabbatical and move to National City to help with the baby, when it's born. We don't have to answer yet and she said she won't be offended if we turn her down. I said I'd talk to you about it."

"Me?" Adam asked. "I'm not the one who will get stressed by Eliza staying down here."

"I know. But you put up a lot from my family and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to force anything on you."

"Out of all your family Eliza makes the fewest threats towards me." Adam reminded Kara. "If you want Eliza down here I am more than happy for her to be here. But you may want to talk to or at least warn Alex. Although it would be fun to watch her finding out." Seeing Kara pull a face he guessed. "You've already talked to Alex."

"I have. I thought she'd have stronger objections to you."

"From the fact we are having this conversation I am assuming she didn't?"

"No. She is hoping that Eliza is going to go into full grandmother mode and just ignore her."

"Not blame her for the baby crying or misbehaving?" Adam asked.

"Surprisingly no."

"How uncharacteristically naive of her." Adam commented.

"So are you okay with her coming?"

"Of course." Adam said. "But maybe we should start considering moving somewhere bigger. Although in the mean time I'll suggest she moves in with Alex."

"Alex will kill you." Kara warned.

"You're probably right. But J'onn has space." Adam said. "And Alex's reaction to Eliza moving in with J'onn would be just as good. Based on the increase in kicking the baby likes that idea too."

"Or it is trying to demonstrate what Alex will do to you when she hears your suggestions." Kara suggested.

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	105. Visitor

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Alex_ \- there will be a Snapper follow up in a later chapter.

* * *

"Anyone else finding this weird?" Maggie asked as she stood with Adam and Alex at the DEO.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Supergirl and Kara talking to each other." Maggie said looking at the pair.

"You'll get used it. Besides weren't you the one who noticed a difference in J'onn's Supergirl?" Adam replied.

"Yeah, but Kara is still Supergirl." Maggie said. "I get why it's good for Supergirl and Kara to be seen together, but seeing there are no press here and the prisoners are now safely locked away, why is J'onn remaining as Supergirl?"

"Maybe he's getting costume advice from Kara?" Adam suggested.

"He just likes the skirt." Alex shrugged as a large blue circle appeared in the corner of the room. While Kara was ushered to safety, Agents trained their weapons on the light moments before a figure came through.

"Ka-Sorry Supergirl, am I glad to see you." Barry greeted as he walked up to Supergirl, oblivious to the guns, and hugged her. When Supergirl didn't immediately return the hug he pulled back and asked. "Am I on the wrong Earth?"

"No, just hugging the wrong Supergirl." Kara said as she approached them.

"Kara? Woah, you're huge….sorry, you're pregnant?" Barry said turning to face her. "I mean are you pregnant? This isn't balloon man is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Kara confirmed.

"Wow. That's great." He said hugging her. "But wait, if you are here and pregnant, who is that?" He asked looking back to Supergirl who changed back to J'onn.

"That's ...wow...I'm never going to get tired of this world." Barry smiled.

"Mr Allen." J'onn greeted.

"Director." Barry said shaking his hand

"Wait. Balloon man?" Maggie asked. "Actually, why is no one in this room bothered about a magic portal appearing and someone walking through?"

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met." Barry said offering his hand.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD." Maggie said shaking his hand. "Still don't know who you are."

"Barry Allen, forensics expert and the fastest man alive."

"On his Earth anyway. I mean he's never raced my cousin but seeing I can beat Barry the-"

"You did not beat me." Barry said.

"I did so." Kara said.

"No...no you didn't." Barry said.

"I think she did." Alex said. "I also think you shouldn't argue with a pregnant lady."

"You are right." Barry said before Maggie repeated.

"Balloon man?"

"A Meta human from my world who can cause people to develop balloon syndrome, hence the name." Barry explained.

"Your world?" Maggie questioned feeling like she was the only one in the room struggling to keep up.

"Parallel universe." Alex said as Barry turned his attention back to Kara and asked.

"Should you be standing? Do you want to sit?"

"Please don't start. I get enough of that from Adam and Alex." Kara said.

"Right, okay. Sorry." Barry said. "So pregnant? That's wow...Does he or she have powers?"

"Not yet." Kara said.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Adam asked happy to help Barry on his way back to his world.

"Right yeah, I need your help."

"She's not going to your world." Alex said.

"Although Cadmus isn't there so it may be safer." J'onn pointed out.

"I'm not hiding on another world." Kara said.

"Why do you need to hide? Who's Cadmus? Are you in danger?" Barry asked concerned.

"Cadmus are an organisation that hates aliens. We think they are after me and the baby." Kara said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me? There's no anti alien organisations there." Barry offered.

"It could be safer." Alex conceded.

"I'm not going." Kara said looking from Alex to Adam before turning back to Barry and asking. "Can we talk about why you're here?"

"Right, yes. I was hoping to pick your brain."

"About?"

"Do you recognise them?" He asked showing her a picture on his phone.

"Are they on your world?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Not exactly. From your expression I'm assuming they're not good."

"They have a greater desire to kill than the xenomorphs. Wait, you have Alien on your Earth right?"

"The films? Yeah we have all seven."

"Seven?" Alex asked. "Are you including the Predator ones, if so shouldn't that be eight?"

"Although looking at the differences between worlds is good shouldn't we be focusing on the scary aliens that you need to get back and fight?" Adam asked still feeling insecure round Barry.

"Adam's right, if these Sprax are on your Earth you have a big problem." Kara said.

"Technically they are not on my Earth they are on Earth-12. But Earth-12 is leaking to my Earth so they may end up on my Earth. So far we can't shut the portal so we are trying to stop the aliens instead." Barry explained. "I take it there isn't an easy way to stop them?"

"Actually there is." Mon-El said joining in the conversation.

"Hi." Barry greeted not recognising the newcomer.

"I am Mon-El of Daxam." Mon-El stated before looking at Kara and asking. "I can tell him that right?"

"Yes. Barry's a friend."

"Daxam?" Barry asked.

"Sister world to Krypton. Full of frat boys." Kara summarised.

"Did you just criticise and entire planet?" Barry asked confused.

"They deserve it." Kara shrugged.

"Is this, um hostility, a pregnancy thing?" Barry asked.

"No. Krypton and Daxam have a lot of history." Alex said.

"But you are working with Mon-El?" Barry asked.

"He's reforming." Kara said.

"I also have similar powers to Kara." Mon-El said before adding. "So I am probably also faster than you."

"No. No you're not." Barry said.

"Can we focus on the problem at hand?" J'onn asked. "You said there is a way to help Mr Allen."

"There is a compound that causes them to break down." Mon-El explained.

"Break down?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, on a molecular level."

"Nasty way to go." Barry said pulling a face.

"Not if you've seen what they do to their victims." Mon-El said.

"What is this compound?" J'onn asked.

"Um, Kara I'll need a little help with the translation." Mon-El said before he started talking in Kryptonian.

"Your Kryptonian sucks." Kara commented before typing at a computer before eventually announcing.

"Cyanogen chloride."

"That compound is deadly to humans." Alex said as J'onn added.

"And Martians."

"But not Daxamites." Mon-El smiled before noticing everyone was looking at him. "That wasn't me volunteering."

"Sounded like it was." Maggie said.

"You want me to take on an army of Sprax? By myself?" Mon-El asked.

"No." Kara said. "Barry's team will cheer from the sidelines."

"Wait are you offering to lend me Mon-El?" Barry asked.

"We are." Alex said. "He should safely be able to deliver the compound."

"I appreciate the offer but I feel bad about taking Mon-El away from you, especially if you are fighting this Cadmus organisation."

"Take him. It's fine." J'onn said walking off.

"Should I be insulted he is so willing to send me?" Mon-El asked.

"No. After all he didn't say they were to keep you there." Adam pointed out.

-00-

"So this is Krypto." Kara said as she and Barry walked into the apartment.

"Krypto?" Barry asked.

"He kind of chose it." Kara explained as Barry crouched down and played with Krypto. As he looked up he saw the cot and play pen and lots of toys.

"Sorry about the clutter, we are still trying to get ready." Kara apologised.

"So when are you due?"

"Not long now. Just a couple of weeks." Kara said.

"Wow, that is soon." Barry commented. "Are you ready?"

"No. Not in any way shape or form." Kara smiled.

"So what else is new for you?"

"Adam and I got married."

"Congratulations." Barry smiled.

"What about with you? How is everyone?"

"The same, more or less. I may have jumped through time and changed a few things but we try not to dwell on that." Barry said as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Lena smiled when Kara opened the door, seeing Barry she said. "I didn't know you had company. Should I go?"

"Barry dropped in unexpectedly." Kara said. "Barry this is-"

"Lena Luthor." Barry finished for her.

"You know her?" Kara asked.

"Of course I do. She's a Luthor. They are one of the most influential families in America." Barry said as Lena looked on confused.

"I'm a little lost." Lena said.

"Right. Sorry, Barry is from another Earth." Kara said.

"As in Multiverse?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Barry confirmed.

"And my family is popular on your Earth?" Lena asked.

"Yes. Are they not here?" Barry questioned.

"Not so much." Lena said. "Two of them are obsessed with world domination and killing aliens."

"And you have your famous sense of humour here too." Barry smiled before seeing Kara's expression. "Wait, you're not joking."

"I wish I was." Lena said. "Here Lex is locked away and is criminally insane, whilst my mother runs Cadmus."

"But you two are friends?" He asked pointing from Kara to Lena.

"We are."

"I'm guessing you don't get on with your family then?" Barry said.

"That would be one way of putting it." Lena said as the door opened and Adam walked in with bags of food.

"Hey." Kara smiled. "That was quick. I thought you'd be gone for ages."

"Well I didn't want to keep you away from food." Adam said carrying the bags to the kitchen before greeting. "Hi Lena."

"Adam." She smiled.

-00-

"Did Kara and Barry used to date?" Lena asked Adam when Kara and Barry had returned to the DEO.

"No. Why?"

"Because your behaviour suggested otherwise."

"My behaviour?"

"I would go so far as saying jealousy."

"No. Okay maybe a little. It's just that Barry is such a nice guy and he has powers and he and Kara hit it off from the the first moment they met."

"But this is Kara we're talking about."

"I know. I know. It is completely irrational. But I can't help it. Every time I see Barry I just wonder if Kara would be happier with someone like him."

"Yet she chose to marry you and have your child." Lena said.

"As I said irrational."

-00-

"You sure you know what you're doing?" J'onn asked Mon-El.

"Kind of. I have seen this method used before. Of course then I wasn't the one being sent in as a sacrificial Labrador."

"Sacrificial Lamb." Alex corrected.

"Right, one of those." Mon-El said.

"I'm proud of you Mon-El, stepping up when you're needed." Kara smiled as she hugged him goodbye.

"I'll bring him back." Barry said. "In one piece."

"If you can Earth train him that would be appreciated." J'onn commented.

"We'll be back soon." Barry said hugging Kara goodbye. With that he and Mon-El stepped through the portal.

"Should we have warned Barry a little more about Mon-El?" Alex asked.

"He's smart. He'll figure it out." J'onn shrugged as Alex's phone rang.

"Hey it's me." Winn said. "I think I've found something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"I think I know what the device is for and why Lillian is after it."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I still haven't really watched the Flash so I apologise if Barry was out of character.


	106. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for the comments. _Brandon Wade_ : Thanks for the suggestions, but the story will probably end before there can be any other trips. As for Barry coming back, I'm not sure. His appearance in the last chapter wasn't exactly planned. _Alex -_ I felt a little bad for Mon-El in the last chapter. But I will try to remember to bring him back.

* * *

"Okay, you were right." Winn said looking at Lena as he sat in the conference room back at the main DEO base. Noticing all the impatient eyes he went on. "The cube itself is not a weapon it is a trigger. One that needs to be activated. Which I think you did when you held it." He added again turning to look at Lena.

"What did it trigger?" Alex asked.

"Nothing yet." Winn said.

"Winn we don't have time for this." Alex complained.

"The device is part of a bigger weapon." Winn explained as he pulled up pictures of Lex as he did so he looked at Kara. "As you are aware Lex Luthor is not a big fan of your cousin. When it became clear that Lex was trying to kill Superman the military started keeping tabs on Lex. They followed him, intercepted his emails, hacked the Luthor Corporation servers." He said changing the display to cycle through surveillance photos of Lex.

"That really happened? We all thought Lex was being paranoid." Lena said.

"It really happened." Winn said.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"I don't think any of you want to know that answer." Winn said. "That way when certain agencies come and ask questions about a hack that may or may not have happened you have complete deniability."

"Okay, so you magically got this info. What does it tell us?" Adam asked feeling as impatient as Alex.

"Lex was building weapon to kill not just Kryptonians, but all aliens. It was meant to work much like the Medusa virus in the way it targeted aliens. Only rather than releasing a virus it released self-replicating nanobots, that would target aliens, enter their bodies and destroy them from the inside, before moving onto the next alien. Only he never finished it. Convinced he was being watched he seems to have split the weapon into several components that he hid in various places. The piece you guys found was the trigger."

"So while we have it my mother can't use the weapon?" Lena asked.

"In theory, except he put in a safeguard." Winn said.

"What type of safeguard?" Alex asked.

"Once activated if the device is not inserted into the rest of the working weapon within two weeks it will explode."

"That's good isn't it?" Lena asked.

"Not so much. If the plans I came across are accurate it has a Kryptonite core. It also has a prototype explosive that would make it a more powerful explosion than a thousand Hiroshima's."

"So we need the rest of the weapon?" Lena asked.

"Yes, but no. Once inserted the weapon activates immediately and no more aliens."

"So we do nothing and there will be a huge nuclear explosion involving Kryptonite which will probably kill Kara. Or we stop that by building the weapon even though we don't know where the rest of it is and Kara and every other alien dies?" Adam asked looking stressed.

"Yes." Winn agreed.

"Have you got any plan?" J'onn asked.

"We could just get Superman to take it somewhere. Like somewhere it can't come back from. Like the Phantom Zone." Winn suggested.

"You want to send something with the potential to kill Kara and her cousin to a region of the universe where the worse criminals are?" Alex asked.

"When put like that maybe it's not such a good idea." Winn said.

"Can we fly it somewhere in my pod. Maybe dump it in the sun?" Kara asked.

"Couldn't that I don't know break the sun?" Adam asked frowning.

"No." Alex said. "It regularly undergoes explosions millions of times more powerful than the Hiroshima blast."

"So all we have to do is get it there in under five days?" Adam asked.

"I hate to be the negative one here, but this plan is the safest and most obvious, which means my mother will have already thought of it and will try to come up with a way to intercept the launch or the pod itself. If she gets her hands on the cube she will use it."

"Agreed." J'onn said. "But I have a plan."

"One you want to share?" Alex asked when he didn't expand.

"Not at this time." J'onn replied. "Whilst I work on disposing of the device safely, Alex figure out how Cadmus knows what they know. Mr Schott, with me."

-00-

"You okay?" Adam asked as he walked onto the DEO balcony where Kara was watching the city, her hand resting on stomach.

"I guess."

"And the truth?"

"I'm scared." Kara said leaning into Adam who wrapped his arms round her. "When Cadmus were just after me I was okay with it. But now it's no longer about me. Even if we stop this plan they will keep coming. Our child is going to live in constant danger. Do we warn them? Do we lie to them? We haven't decided on any of this. And how do we break the news that they are half alien?"

"Your cousin is probably a good person to speak to."

"No, not really he just said we'd know when the time was right. I hate that type of advice." Kara complained as her phone buzzed.

"I've got to go. Snapper wants to see me in your mom's office, which means I've done something really wrong." Kara said.

"What have you done?" Adam asked,

"Snapper gave me a story to do and I discovered something which I included in the article and he probably won't appreciate it."

"You could call in sick." Adam suggested.

"That would be lying. Besides it is not like I am helping here. I'll go face the music."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Come on then. I'll drive you." Adam replied.

"You don't have to. Aren't you meant to be going to work anyway?"

"It's fine." Adam said. "You are more important."

-00-

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked entering Cat's office where Cat and Snapper were waiting.

"Ponytail what is this?" Snapper asked.

"Um, my article on the fake charitable foundations?" Kara guessed.

"You named one of the major shareholders of CatCo as being involved in the scheme." Snapper said.

"Because he is." Kara said.

"You have proof or is this your normal speculation?" Snapper asked.

"Three independent sources and evidence including emails and a copy of a contract."

"Where did you get the evidence from?" Snapper pressed.

"A variety of sources including a former PA."

"So someone with a grudge." Snapper dismissed.

"Jake Hudson." Kara went on.

"Who?"

"One of the accountants."

"Never heard of him which probably means he was probably skipped over for promotion. So two sources with vendettas. The third?" Snapper probed.

"John Thornby." Kara said.

"John Thornby gave you an interview?" Snapper asked incredulously.

"He did."

"The John Thornby, head of the One Life Foundation?"

"Yes."

"The infamously reclusive John Thornby?" Snapper pressed.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Are hallucinations part of her pregnancy too?" Snapper asked Cat.

"Need I remind you that you are one comment away from spending the next three months in HR seminars?" Cat asked Snapper.

"I really did get an interview and I recorded it." Kara said not sure what the issue was.

"You?" Snapper asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Snapper has being trying to get an interview with Thornby for years." Cat explained.

"And he wouldn't give you one?" Kara asked. "But he's so nice. I mean he gave me his personal number and invited me over for coffee after the baby is born."

"The world has gone nuts." Snapper said walking out of the office.

"How did you get an interview with him?" Cat asked Kara.

"It was just luck. I gave up my seat on the bus to his wife and we got talking."

"He is a billionaire, what was he doing on a bus?" Cat asked. "And seeing you are pregnant why did you give up your seat?"

"His grand daughter loves riding on buses." Kara said before explaining. "His wife is ill and no one was offering her a seat. It is not as if I actually need to sit."

"I see." Cat said. "And you didn't think about mentioning this before? Or did you just forget?"

"No I didn't forget. I was just distracted. Barry, my friend from the other Earth, came."

"That would explain Adam's behaviour." Cat commented earning a confused look from Kara. "You never cease to amaze me Kara. You manage to write a potentially career defining article showing real talent for getting to the truth, but remain oblivious to things right in front of you."

"I'm not following." Kara confessed confused.

"Indeed." Cat said before stating. "You're looking tired. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Probably not. I don't know how much Adam has told you but Cadmus are planning something."

"Kara I have no doubt that Alex will be doing everything within her power to keep you both safe."

"I know she is. But I still worry and then today it just hit me that we haven't thought about so much. Like when to break the news they are half alien. When to tell them who I am. I am so not ready."

"Even if Cadmus weren't in the picture you would be having big doubts around now. The last few days of pregnancy are the worse. Not knowing when the baby will decide it is time, realising how underprepared you are, being physically able to do less, giving you more time to dwell on the unknowns. Every mother goes through it, but you need to figure out a way to relax. Are you doing your breathing exercises?"

"No. I didn't find them helpful. I listen to the baby's heartbeat. I find it relaxing."

"So the incessant shifting and pulling faces is because you hear the heart beat change and are trying to make the baby more comfortable?" Cat guessed.

"That's right." Kara smiled, happy that Cat understood. A smile that quickly disappeared when Cat said.

"Pandering to the child before it is born is not going so set a good precedent. Go home and try to get some rest, preferably without pandering."

"Okay." Kara said standing. But as she got to the door she turned back.

"Something else on your mind?" Cat asked without looking up.

"Will the article cause you problems?"

"Not in the long term." Cat said.

"So it will cause problems?"

"I imagine it will cause the other shareholders to take a long hard look at their own dealings. Some may sell which could lower the share price. But it will rise again. It will probably also result in an emergency board meeting. But externally CatCo will come across as completely impartial and I imagine our sales will grow."

"But you'll be okay?" Kara asked.

"Some may accuse me of using my family to gun down one of the more awkward board members. Most will question why I didn't go after him myself. The answer to which is I didn't know. Maybe I'm losing my touch or maybe more happened in my absence than I realised. But yes I'll be okay."

"Good." Kara said.

"But Kara, next time you uncover something like this don't go it alone, bring in Snapper or me earlier. Uncovering the truth safely and efficiently is easier done as a team."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing


	107. Plans within Plans

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Alex_ \- I can't decide on when to bring James back. I keep nearly doing it, but then it doesn't flow right. Currently he is still in Metropolis with Clark. Clark will be in it again. _Anna_ \- thanks. More of Cat in this chapter. _Guest_ \- Kara will be getting plenty of help, but not from who you think.

* * *

"Have I said how much I love this plan?" Winn asked.

"Focus Mr Schott." J'onn said, wondering if he should have picked Vasquez to help him instead.

"Sorry, but this is so cool. I mean it is like a cross over of Stargate, Star Trek and Babylon 5, with a hint of Blakes 7."

"Mr Schott I can find someone else to help if you can't focus."

"Right sorry. Focusing now."

"Have you got a list of parts?"

"Yes. It is right here. It is like my ultimate Christmas list."

"I'll secure the list. Keep working." J'onn said walking off. "You know what you have to do."

-00-

"Ms Luthor." J'onn said entering Alex's lab.

"Director."

"We need your help."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"We need some materials and technologies that I believe you have access to." He said handing her a tablet.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Lena asked reading the list.

"Build a portal so we can directly transport the device to the sun." J'onn said. "It is not ideal as we have to build it out in the dessert to ensure that if it goes wrong the city is not in danger. That means we have to transport the device over two hundred miles which gives Cadmus an opportunity. But if we keep working on Kara's pod maybe we can make them believe we are still planning on flying the device there."

"Is there enough time to build a portal?" Lena asked doubting the physics.

"It'll be tight. But with a day to go if it looks like we can't I will take the pod." J'onn explained.

"Okay, I'll go and get the parts you need." Lena said.

-00-

"Hi Kara." Carter greeted as she and Adam entered Cat's home.

"Hey buddy." Kara smiled.

"Should you be walking round?" Carter asked looking at the bulge.

"She's pregnant not infirm." Cat corrected as she walked over to join them.

"Sorry we're late." Adam said.

"It's my fault." Kara explained. "I kinda fell to sleep and didn't realise how late it was."

"It's fine. Rest will do you good. But dinner is ready." Cat said directing them to the dining room.

"So are you still forgetting things?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Are Alex and Adam taking advantage of your forgetfulness?"

"Of course not." Kara said before glancing at Adam and asking. "Are you?"

"To be fair it is not like you'd remember." Carter pointed out as Adam didn't answer the question.

"At least my powers aren't playing up." Kara said before quickly adding. "Not that I would know because I'm not using them."

"I have not seen such a poor attempt at lying since Tonya Harding's attempted denials." Cat pointed out.

"Who?" Carter asked confused as he started typing on his phone. "It's okay found her."

"What have we said about phones at the table?" Cat asked.

"I thought the ban ended when you started using yours." He said innocently.

Noticing the smirks from Adam and Kara, Cat said. "I don't know why you are smiling, you have years of this behaviour to come."

-00-

When Cat noticed that Kara had dozed off in the lounge she gave Adam a blanket which he carefully wrapped round his wife before following his mother back to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Cat asked as she poured a couple of coffees.

"No. There is a weapon that is two days away from killing Kara." Adam said causing Cat's head to shoot up.

"She's sick?"

"No. It's a bomb. Alex, J'onn, Winn, Lena are all working on a solution but right now the danger is still there."

"Can't they just defuse it?" Cat asked.

"It is one of Lex's weapons. There is a bigger weapon that will kill all aliens on the planet. The DEO have the trigger and without it the device can't activate. But if the piece that the DEO has is not inserted into the larger weapon, which Cadmus has, within two days that piece will blow and probably make the Earth uninhabitable for Kryptonians, not to mention killing thousands of humans."

"But there is a plan to stop this?"

"Dump the device in the Sun." Adam said. "And if that doesn't work evacuate Kara to the other Earth."

"Does Kara know that?"

"No." Adam confessed.

"How are you doing?" Cat asked.

"I'm just trying to keep faith in Alex and J'onn. I just feel so helpless. I hate doing nothing."

"You are not doing nothing." Cat said. "You are a source of strength for Kara, keeping her calm. Which at this stage of pregnancy is not easy."

-00-

"This isn't going to work." Lena said as J'onn entered the site where she and Alex were working on the portal. "There is no way to confine the field, meaning it won't be stable."

"It doesn't matter." J'onn said. "The device is gone."

"Cadmus have it?" Lena asked eyes wide.

"No. We disposed of it." J'onn explained.

"What? How? I don't understand." Lena said confused.

"I misled you." J'onn said. "The plan you were working on was a diversion in case Cadmus had ears in here. The real plan was executed thirty minutes ago. Winn has just confirmed the success."

"You were testing me?" Lena guessed.

"Not really." Alex said. "We couldn't risk Cadmus finding out but still have no idea how they are getting the intel since we found there last method. So whilst J'onn and Winn worked on their plan, one I didn't even know the details of, five different plans were shared with different groups in different locations. Each plan had a different weak point allowing a route in for Cadmus. If they acted we would have been able to narrow down where the leak was."

"But they didn't?" Lena asked.

"No and if Cadmus wanted to stop any of those plans they would have done so by now." Alex said."Including this one."

"Or they felt the plan had no legs and were happy for the device to explode." Lena pointed out. "Out of interest how did you get rid of the device?"

"Winn reprogrammed a transmatter portal to link with one that was orbiting round Merope." J'onn said.

"Transmatter portal?" Lena asked.

"A device that allows matter to instantly transport between worlds."

"Of course. How stupid of me. But why is it orbiting round a star rather than being on the planet?" Lena asked.

"The transmatter portal was on a ship. Many years ago there was a battle between the Shilotes and Nogths, during which many ships were destroyed. The system is a mass graveyard, but one transmatter portal survived. It is of no use for transporting people as it would result in instant death. But was perfect for our purposes." J'onn explained.

"So you dialled up this other stargate-"

"Why do people keep calling them stargates?" J'onn asked. "The description is inaccurate."

"He doesn't watch much TV." Alex said to Lena who continued.

"So you dialled the portal and threw the device through?"

"It was on a small rocket so we could direct it to the star. We also sent along with a camera so we could confirm the device fell into the star. So for now Kara is safe."

"Except we still don't know if there is a mole in the DEO. And we don't know where Cadmus are or what their plans are." Alex said, her tone one of pure frustration.

"We'll figure it out." J'onn said before walking away. "Right now lets take our win."

After watching J'onn go Alex turned to Lena and on seeing her expression sighed. "It wasn't personal. Only J'onn and Winn knew the actual plan."

"I know."

"I'll drive you back to the City. I'm sure Kara would like to see you." Alex offered.

"Rather than basking in glory, shouldn't we be trying to find the rest of it?" Lena asked. "If my mother has it, it won't be long before she reverse engineers the missing piece. Especially if she is able to get in contact with Lex."

"What do you think we're doing?" Alex asked annoyed by the accusation that they weren't trying to find Cadmus. "We are not basking. We are regrouping."

"I didn't mean to imply you weren't looking." Lena said. "I was just trying to remind you that by getting rid of the device you are only delaying Cadmus."

"Believe me I know." Alex said. "But I have been searching for Cadmus for months."

"You recently accused me of not cracking the code in Lex's letter because deep down I didn't want to because I was afraid of seeing further proof of his insanity." Lena said causing Alex to look up confused. "Is there a chance the same holds true for you now? Kara told me about your father." Seeing the flash of anger in Alex's eyes Lena held up a hand defensively and said, "Yes I know what happened to him is my mother's fault. But regardless of the reasons behind his behaviour getting confirmation he has changed won't be easy."

"You really think I would do something that would harm Kara?" Alex asked her voice dripping with venom.

"I think you would do everything you can to protect your family." Lena said calmly.

"That's right and Kara is my family."

"Only deep down there is part of you that doesn't believe it. You told Kara that yourself when your father was back, you told her she didn't feel like part of the family."

"How do you even know that?" Alex asked as the anger in her eyes was replaced by guilt.

"Kara told me. She knows you didn't mean it. But we both know that thought came from deep within you. From the same place desperate to believe your father hasn't changed and you can get him back. What if that hidden part of you is managing to sabotage your efforts? Let me work with you. Maybe I can help."

-00-

As Kara sat painting she heard a knock on her door and shouted.

"It's open."

"What happened to you locking your door?" Alex asked as she let herself into the apartment.

"Krypto's on guard duty." Kara shrugged. "Plus I still have my powers."

"No offence to the wonder mutt, but he won't put up much of a fight especially if the intruder has food. Same probably goes for you too." Alex said bending down and stroking Krypto's head.

"Ha." Kara said putting the paint brush down.

"You're painting."

"There are those highly honed skills the DEO is famous for." Kara smiled as she stood and walked towards her sister.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine. I'm just trying to not stress out, too much." As she reached Alex she wrapped her arms round her and said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Everything you are doing to keep us safe."

"You don't have to thank me." Alex said returning the hug. "And I promise you we will find and destroy Cadmus."

"I know you will, but take time for yourself too."

"Plenty of time to rest after Cadmus is shut down. Where's Adam?"

"Out. He pointed out after the baby is born sisters' night maybe harder to fit in so we should get some in before hand."

"Is that why Maggie suddenly had to meet a friend tonight?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"No idea." Kara said. "But I know Adam called Maggie earlier."

"Should we be worried they're conspiring together?" Alex asked.

"Not as long as they don't conspire over food. I can't wait to eat real food again." Kara complained as she sat on the couch.

"So apart from food anything else on your mind?" Alex asked sitting next to her.

"Apart from terror that we're not ready? No."

"You are going to be a great mom." Alex said hugging her. "Plus think of all the Disney movies you'll get to watch."

"Does that mean we can watch one tonight, as practice?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Alex said. "You can even pick."

"You're the best." Kara smiled as she loaded up her Netflix account.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	108. Family Dynamics

"You remember it is Kara that is pregnant?" Adam asked as Alex sat in the lounge nervously playing with her sleeve. When Alex looked up confused he explained. "She's the one who is meant to be stressed, not you."

"I'm not stressed. Just foreseeing the next few months."

"I thought you said you were okay with Eliza coming?" Kara said.

"I am, but it is beginning to hit me what that means." Alex said. "And I am pinning my hopes on mom wanting to mother the kid not grandmother it."

"It won't be that bad." Kara said.

"Easy for the alien who can do no wrong to say." Alex countered as there was a knock on the door.

"It's a good thing all those aliens you lock up at the DEO can't see how easy it is to induce fear in you Danvers." Maggie commented as Kara moved to the door.

"Sweetie! How are you?" Eliza asked when Kara opened the door.

"I'm fine." Kara said hugging her foster mother.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting not answering the door. Alex you said you were going to make sure she didn't push herself too hard." Eliza said looking at her eldest.

"And it begins." Alex muttered before greeting. "Hey mom." When she saw two massive suitcases she asked. "Have you brought enough clothes?"

"This one is for Kara and Adam." Eliza said. "You don't have to use any of it, but if it would help I brought down some of Alex's old baby things. I know they are not as fancy as the designer outfits that I am sure Lena and your mom got you, but they never did Alex any harm."

"Thanks." Kara said hugging Eliza again as Adam and Maggie opened the suitcase.

"You wore this?" Adam asked pulling out a pink frilly baby suit. He then looked at Eliza and said. "Please tell me you have photos of her in it."

"I do." Eliza said.

"Why did you never tell us those photos existed?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Because Alex threatened to kill me if I did." Kara shrugged.

"Alex!" Eliza chastised.

"I did not threaten to kill her." Alex said while glaring at Kara.

-00-

"Do you want a ride to the hotel?" Alex asked after they had finished lunch.

"I'm not staying at the hotel any more." Eliza said. "I'm staying with J'onn."

"I'm sorry what?" Alex asked as she choked on her water.

"I'm moving in with J'onn." Eliza repeated.

"Look at that Space Dad and Earth Mom living together." Adam whispered to Alex and Maggie.

"When did you decide this?" Alex asked trying to ignore Adam.

"Last week we were talking-"

"You talked to J'onn last week?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes. And he said it was stupid to stay in a hotel or rent somewhere when he has plenty of room."

"And you didn't think about telling us?"

"I'm telling you now and last I checked I didn't need your permission for changing my living arrangements. Or would you like me to request information on all your life changes?"

"No. But that's different." Alex protested as Adam and Maggie tried not to laugh.

"You're right, I'm your mother, I should be interrogating you more. Why are you upset by this?" Eliza asked. "You like J'onn."

"I do, but he's my boss."

"So?" Eliza asked.

"You're my mom." Alex stated.

"Yes." Eliza said.

"And now you're going to be living with my boss."

"It's not like I'm sleeping with him Alex."

"That was a sentence I did not need to hear." Alex complained. "What about Kara?"

"What about her?"

"You know she hates change. Shouldn't you have warned me, I mean her. She is like nine months pregnant she doesn't need more stress."

"Kara is so stressed she has fallen to sleep." Eliza dead-panned, nodding at her foster daughter who was unconscious on the couch.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said seeing Kara was beginning to stir.

"Hey." She said opening her eyes. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking round.

"Eliza is at J'onn's and Maggie took Alex to yoga to help her de-stress."

"Not sure yoga will help with that." Kara said.

"True, but it was a better option for me than sparring practice. Although I guess I could have just invited Eliza to watch and then Alex wouldn't lift a finger against me." He realised before asking. "Have I mentioned how glad I am Eliza is staying down for a while?"

"Just a few times and as always I suggest you don't tell Alex." Kara said stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Hungry."

"Do you want to eat out or eat in?"

"Let's eat out. It may be our last meal as non-parents." Kara said.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when she saw her mother standing on the DEO balcony.

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was just looking at some test results."

"I meant why are you standing out here by yourself?"

"I was just thinking." Eliza said.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" Alex asked confused as she stepped forward so she was along side her mother.

"Yes you." Eliza agreed. "I was remembering holding you for the first time. Your father and I were so happy, but so scared. We were convinced we'd break you, you were so delicate. But even then we knew you'd be able to achieve so much."

"I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations."

"You never disappointed me." Eliza said turning to face her daughter. "I made a lot of mistakes when raising you because no matter what books we read, what advice we got, your father and I were completely unprepared and we never knew what we were doing. We made choices and hoped they were the right ones. But sometimes they weren't and I'm sorry I made you feel like you disappointed me. Nothing could be further from the truth. You have achieved so much more than I ever hoped for. I am so proud of you." Eliza said drawing Alex into her arms and hugging her. As Alex hugged her mother back she heard her phone ring.

"Sorry." Alex said pulling away and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey. What's up?" She said answering the call. As she listened her smile disappeared and she asked. "When?...Are you sure?...I'll start tracking...thanks."

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"It's Kara. Cadmus have her."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	109. Delivery

A/N: Thank you for the comments. Fandomlove17 - Sorry, but that was the last cliffhanger of the story. _Anna_ \- Thanks. More family scenes to come in the final couple of chapters. _AlexC -_ I'm glad I can still throw in the odd surprise! _Guest -_ For once i wasn't trying to be, apparently it just flows naturally now.

* * *

"Adam? What happened?" Alex asked as Maggie led him into the DEO.

"We went out for dinner. I went to pay and when I got back Kara was leaving the restaurant with Henshaw, the original one. I tried to go after them, but as I left the restaurant someone hit me. When I woke up she was gone." He said holding a bandage to a wound on his head. "Have you managed to track her?"

"Her tracker isn't working." Alex said. "Did she look hurt?"

"No. She looked fine. Why would she go?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Alex said, trying to look calm, despite her inner turmoil.

"This may help." Maggie said holding up a disk. "It's the CCTV footage from the restaurant."

"I'm going to get Winn to try and trace the car they left in." Alex said walking off, quickly followed by Maggie.

"Come on, let's get that wound looked at." Eliza said leading Adam to the infirmary.

-00-

"What do you want?" Kara asked as she was put in a cell.

"To discover how the abomination in your belly was possible and then to ensure it never happens again." Lillian said her hand tracing one of the Nth metal bars.

"Please don't hurt my baby." Kara pleaded.

"Soon it will be mine to do with as I please." Lillian said before commenting. "Looks like your waters have broken, it won't be long now."

"Please." Kara pleaded again.

"If you prefer I can use the Kryptonite bullets and terminate both of you now. No? As you please then. I'll be back for the delivery." With that she turned and left Kara alone.

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as she paced behind Winn.

"No. I could track the car to the Memorial tunnel. But after that I lost it." Winn said. "But I was trying to figure out why Kara would go and maybe Henshaw had Kryptonite so I am trying to track that."

"Good thinking." Alex said before asking. "Have you heard back from her cousin?"

"He is still dealing with the flooding. He said he'll get here as soon as he can."

-00-

"Not long now." Lillian said a few hours later as she entered Kara's cell where Kara sat on the floor. "By my calculation the contractions are under five minutes apart, which means it is time to move you. You'll be pleased to know your sister's plan was a good one, mimicking the Red Sun of Krypton will be the safest way to deliver the baby. For you of course it won't be too pleasant, but I don't care. Your life is worthless."

"Please." Kara pleaded as another contraction hit.

"I remember when Lex was born just how painful labour was. I assure you the next few hours will be the worse of your life. Not to mention the last." Lillian smiled before waiting for the contraction to stop.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"They say nothing is stronger than a mother's love. I know nothing can ever beat my bond with Lex. The worse thing a mother can ever experience is to witness her child suffering. But your cousin caused my son so much pain and all I could do was watch. I couldn't help then, but now I can. I refuse to let your kind cause other mothers to suffer the way I did. I guess that isn't entirely true. In your last moments on this planet you will have to live in the knowledge that your baby will be my lab experiment. It could undergo years of testing and suffering so I can understand what happened. You will be the ultimate failure as a mother." She smiled.

"You don't have to do this." Kara said.

"I really do." Lillian said. "And I will admit, I will enjoy it." She then nodded to her armed escort who moved towards Kara's cell. As they opened the cell door two shots fired and they fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked turning towards the shooter. Her own response was a bullet to her head.

"Jer-" Kara started to say as a contraction hit again.

"I'm right here." He foster father said crouching down beside her. "They can't hurt you any more. But we need to get you out of here."

"Hurts." Kara ground out.

"I know, but it will be over soon and trust me when I say it'll be worth it. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said as Jeremiah helped her to her feet.

"Good, let's get you home then." He said hooking his arm around her and helping her out of the building.

-00-

As he sped through the streets of National City the contractions got more frequent and he started to worry they wouldn't make it to the DEO in time. Leaning over he opened the glove compartment hoping to find a phone or a radio. Finding none he looked back at the road and went even faster.

"You're doing great." Jeremiah said encouragingly. "Just hang in there we're nearly there."

"Hurts." Kara said riding out another contraction.

"I know, but it'll be over soon. Not much longer. And when that baby is born you are going to be so happy." He said reaching out and squeezing Kara's hand.

"I'm scared." Kara confessed.

"I know, but listen to me Kara. You and the baby are going to be fine. Another minute and we'll be at the DEO and they are going to take such good care of you. And then you are going to have the baby and all of his will be forgotten because you are going to be so happy. The second you see your baby you are going to be filled with so much hope and love. And that baby is going to be so special and so loved." He added as he screeched to a stop outside the DEO. Not bothering to turn off the engine he jumped out of the car and ran round to the passenger's side and lifted Kara out before hurrying into the DEO where he was met by several armed guards.

"I need help." He called, although he assumed that would be obvious.

"Dad?" Alex asked hearing his voice before she saw him. When she saw him and what he had in his arms she exclaimed."Kara!"

"The contractions are under two minutes apart." He said as J'onn took Kara from him and rushed her to the special room they had prepared. Seeing Alex stare at him dumbfounded he added. "Go. Kara needs you."

As he watched Alex disappear he found himself being placed in cuffs and led off to the cells.

-00-

"Kara!" Adam said rushing into the red lamp room.

"Adam?" Kara asked reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to but he said he'd kill you and he had Kryptonite bullets-" She started only to cry in pain as another contraction hit.

"All that matters is you are safe now." He said before glancing at Eliza, Alex and Hamilton hoping for some confirmation that she was okay.

"You're doing great sweetie." Eliza said. "It won't be long now."

-00-

"Is Kara okay?" Jeremiah asked from his cell the moment he saw J'onn approach.

"She's still in labour. We need to know if they did anything to her or gave her anything."

"Nothing. I stopped them before they could." Jeremiah said.

"Are you sure?" J'onn asked.

"I am."

"If you're lying-"

"I'm not. All I have done was to protect my family. You may not agree with my decisions but my motive was to protect Alex and Kara. Everything I have done was for them. And that's why I killed Lillian and that's why I freed Kara." Jeremiah said. "But if you want to know for sure raid the facility. I'll tell you what you need to know to find it."

-00-

"Any news?" Cat asked as she was shown into the room where Winn was waiting.

"No." Winn said pacing. "Apart from the whole being rescued and going into labour thing. But since she was taken into the delivery room nothing. Including nothing from Superman, which is bad. He should be here."

"Wouldn't he have been more useful when Kara was being held prisoner? You know to help rescue her." Cat asked.

"He was helping flood victims."

"Does family mean nothing to him?" She asked.

"Um, I think Kara would have been mad if he hadn't rescued the flood victims." Winn said. "And even if you are mad at him we still need him."

"What can he add?" Cat asked.

"Blood." Winn explained. "We have been storing Kara's and Clark's blood for the last few months. But obviously frozen blood is not as good as fresh blood so just in case we wanted Superman here you know in case something goes wrong and Kara needs a transfusion."

As Cat took a seat Winn said.

"Adam is okay."

"Thank you." Cat said as the door burst open.

"Any news?" Superman asked.

"Still in labour." Cat said.

"Where's J'onn?" He asked.

"With Maggie leading a raid on Cadmus. Jeremiah said they didn't do anything to her but for obvious reasons J'onn didn't trust him." Winn explained.

"Does he need help?" Superman asked.

"No, he said to tell you to stay here in case Kara needs you."

"Okay." He said sitting next to Cat as Winn kept pacing.

-00-

"Should it take this long?" Winn asked an hour later. "I mean it never takes this long on TV."

"TV is not an accurate portrayal of the horrors of childbirth." Cat pointed out.

"Saying it like that doesn't make me feel better." Winn said.

"I didn't think I was meant to be comforting you." Cat said dryly as the door opened and Alex entered.

"Well?" Winn asked before Alex could say anything. "Is Kara okay? Has she had the baby? Ha-"

"Toyman Jr if you let her speak we might find out." Cat cut him off.

"Healthy baby girl." Alex said. "She and Kara are fine"

"That's great." Superman smiled before hugging Alex before asking. "Can we see them?"

"Not just yet. They are just getting cleaned up and being moved to the normal lamp room. When they are up to visitors I'll let you know."

"What about powers?" Winn asked. "I mean is she a Superbaby?"

"We don't know. After everything that happened Kara isn't keen on tests. When Kara has calmed down we'll do regular screening and see if anything shows up. All we know right now is she looks okay, is highly responsive and has a very good set of lungs."

-00-

"Okay, who wants to hold her first?" Hamilton asked looking at Kara. When she didn't respond Adam stepped forward and took the baby off Hamilton before sitting next to Kara.

"She's so small." Adam said as Kara looked down at the baby.

"She looks so fragile." Kara said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"I have my powers."

"So?"

"What if I squeeze too hard?" Kara asked.

"You won't." Adam said. "I'll be right here with you."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't."

"You don't know that. She's so small, so fragile."

"And you will be gentle. Plus she needs feeding." Adam reminded her. "I'll be right here with you."

"Kara, I know how scared you are feeling right now. But you will both be fine." Eliza said. "Adam is right we are here with you."

"Okay." Kara said nervously as Adam gently placed the baby in her arms.

"See." He said kissing her head. "Told you it'd be fine."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	110. Meeting the Family

**A/N:** _Anna -_ Thanks for the comments. The name is revealed in this chapter.

* * *

"Everyone says congratulations." Alex said returning to the room. "And when you are ready there are lots of visitors. Everything okay here?"

"It's fine." Kara said not taking her eyes off the baby who was staring back at her. Finally looking up at Alex she asked. "Do you want to hold her?"

"No." Alex said quickly before lying. "I mean I don't want to interrupt your bonding time."

"She needs to bond with her favourite aunt." Kara said. "It's not like you can babysit if you can't even get close to her."

"She doesn't bite." Eliza said amused by Alex's discomfort.

"Um, okay." Alex said stepping closer to the bed. As Adam took the baby off Kara he stepped towards Alex and said.

"Just remember she is not a pet or a plant." With that he passed the baby into Alex's arms. Alex's glared response was short lived and was replaced by concentration and almost panic as she held the child.

"Try to relax." Eliza said. "She'll pick up on your discomfort."

"So you want me to deceive her?" Alex asked as she stiffly held the baby.

"Just relax, this is more stressful for your sister than you." Eliza repeated as Alex loosened her arms slightly and relaxed. As she did so the baby looked at Alex.

"Hey." She said quietly smiling. But just as Alex felt she was getting used to holding the baby she started crying.

"What did I do wrong?" Alex asked tensing.

"Nothing. She probably just wants changing or to sleep." Eliza said.

"Either way that's your thing." Alex said carefully handing the crying child back to Kara. As Kara held the baby she stopped crying and Adam said.

"Looks like she just wanted her mom."

"So have you two figured out a name yet?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. Have we?" Kara asked.

"Technically, but you can veto." Adam said.

"They had a bet." Alex cut in noticing Eliza was looking confused.

"A bet?" Eliza asked.

"More an agreement. If Adam was right on the sex he got to name the baby." Kara explained.

"And were you?" Eliza asked.

"I was. There was no way that in your family she was going to be anything other than a girl." Adam said taking the sealed envelope with Kara's signature on the back out of his wallet. He then passed the envelope to Alex who verified it hadn't been tampered.

"You know that isn't how sex is determined right?" Alex asked Adam as she handed the envelope back.

"Yet I got it right." Adam pointed out.

"You had a one in two chance so it's not that clever." Alex countered as Adam opened the envelope and showed Kara the piece of paper saying.

"We don't have to stick with the name if you don't like it."

"It's perfect." Kara said glancing down at the baby.

"Perfect enough to share?" Eliza asked.

"Eleanor Alura."

-00-

"Hey mom." Adam said smiling. "I want you to meet your granddaughter, Eleanor."

"She's beautiful." Cat said. "Has she managed to feed yet?"

"She has." Kara said.

"And she is so her mother's daughter." Adam added as Kara asked.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to." Cat said taking her in her arms before looking at Kara and asking. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She said taking Adam's hand in hers.

"How long are you staying here?" Cat asked looking back down at Eleanor.

"I don't know. Alex was threatening a few days." Kara said.

"Take advantage of this opportunity to rest and have people to take care of you." Cat said before commenting. "You look tired. After everything that happened you probably want to sleep. I will leave you with your daughter." She said handing her back to Kara. "And don't worry about your dog. Carter is looking after him."

"He is?" Adam asked.

"I thought you'd have other things on your mind so asked Carter to take care of him."

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Well I'll leave you to rest. Call if you need anything." Cat said.

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked when she found her girlfriend slumped in a chair.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day, well long few weeks."

"And now you're an aunt."

"I am. I even held her and didn't break her." Alex said with what Maggie thought sounded like pride.

"I think you need to raise the bar on what is normal behaviour when interacting with a kid." Maggie smiled before casually saying. "So your dad is back?"

"He is. He saved Kara."

"You've seen him yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because at the moment I can pretend he's a good guy."

"Well he did save Kara." Maggie said repeating Alex's words from earlier.

"I'm just so tired, I don't think I could cope with him betraying us again."

"If it helps it looks like he was telling the truth. Cadmus didn't do anything to Kara and the location he gave us was accurate and Lillian Luthor is dead." Maggie listed. "When you are ready if you want some one with you when you see him just ask." She said squeezing Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks." Alex said reaching up and squeezing Maggie's hand.

"In the mean time do I get to meet your niece?"

-00-

"Something I can do for you Ms Grant?" J'onn asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Are they safe?"

"For now." J'onn said sitting back and looking at Cat. "Lillian Luthor is dead and during the raid we obtained several locations for various Cadmus sites. All of which have now been shut down. However, the original Hank Henshaw is out there somewhere."

"And what are you going to do about him?" Cat asked.

"We are doing everything we can to track him down. Until we do I will ensure that Eleanor is guarded at all times." When Cat didn't seem entirely convinced by the answer he said. "Kara is family to me. I won't let her down."

-00-

"How's the little alien?" Maggie asked as she and Alex approached Kara, Adam and Eleanor.

"She's fine." Kara said.

"She's cute." Maggie smiled looking down at the baby who was sleeping in Kara's arms. "Any powers?"

"We don't know yet." Adam replied.

"Well, I have a present for her." Maggie said holding out a bag. "But I think it is bigger than her so you may want to look after it for a while."

Confused Adam took the large bag and pulled out a perfectly scaled alien chestburster plush.

"That is the most disturbing baby gift I have ever seen." Adam said. "But it is kind of cute."

"I know right." Maggie smiled.

"If mom blames me there will be no more vegan ice cream. Ever." Alex warned as Kara yawned. "We should go and let you get some sleep." Alex said as she kissed Kara's forehead.

-00-

"Hey Alex, Eliza, have you seen Kara?" Adam asked early the next morning.

"I thought you were with her?" Alex said frowning.

"I was, but I went for a shower. When I got back to the room she and Eleanor were gone. I was hoping she was with you."

"No. I told her to stay in the lamp room." Alex said marching off to the control room.

"Vasquez, do you know where Kara is?" Alex asked as the trio approached the Agent.

"Yes ma'am she is with Dr Danvers." Vasquez replied before explaining whilst fumbling. "The other Dr Danvers. Jeremiah Danvers, your father."

"Why?" Adam asked worried.

"She said she wanted to thank him. Don't worry the room is secure and we are monitoring the exchange here." She said pointing to a screen showing Kara holding Eleanor just outside Jeremiah's cell while talking to her foster father. "And the Director is loitering a few feet away." When she didn't get a response she turned and saw the trio were already half way out of the control room.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Adam asked as he approached Jeremiah's cell.

"It's fine. We just came to thank Jeremiah." Kara said turning to find all three of her family there.

"You are meant to be resting Sweetie." Eliza reminded her, showing the same distrust of Jeremiah as Adam.

"Come on I'll take you back." Adam said placing a gentle hand on Kara's back.

Turning back to face Jeremiah Kara put a hand on the clear barrier that separated them and said.

"Thank you." In response Jeremiah put his hand up against the barrier and smiled at Kara.

Once Adam had taken Kara and Eleanor away Jeremiah looked at his eldest and said.

"Alex, I'm sorry I let you down. And you may not believe it or accept it, but what I did I did for you."

"You betrayed me." Alex said.

"To protect you and your sister."

"You were here with us. You could have told us the truth. We could have helped you." Alex argued.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He said.

"I thought you were better than that." Alex said sadly.

"I know I have let you down and you will probably never forgive me, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." He said.

"I really hope you are telling the truth." Alex said. "But right now I can't trust anything you say." With that she turned and left leaving Eliza and Jeremiah alone.

"If you are lying or you do anything to hurt any of them your time at Cadmus will seem like a luxury holiday." Eliza warned.

"Lizzie, I promise you I have severed all ties with Cadmus."

"For Alex's sake I hope you are telling the truth. She has always idolised you. Do not break her heart again." Eliza warned before walking out. Just as she turned into the corridor she nearly collided with Alex who was waiting there.

"You heard that?" Eliza asked.

"If by 'that' you mean you going all Godfather on dad, then yes."

"I just want to keep you safe."

"I know." Alex said hugging her mother.

-00-

"Okay, so I have toys and clothes." Clark said entering the lamp room carrying several boxes and bags. "Lois is sending over a car seat."

"You didn't have to get all of this." Kara said looking at the boxes.

"I felt like I did." Clark smiled. "I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been and I've never figured out a way to make up for that. And I know this doesn't make up for abandoning you, but maybe it makes it a little better. And I want you to know that while I won't be any good about traditions I do know a lot about growing up on Earth and if you or she ever needs advice or a friendly ear I'm here."

"Thank you." Kara said as Clark put down all the presents.

"It's nothing." Clark smiled before pointing towards Eleanor and asking. "May I?"

"Of course." Kara said handing Eleanor to Clark.

"You are so lucky." Clark smiled at Eleanor as he held her. "Because your mom can tell you all about Krypton and you can grow up knowing who you are and where you came from."

-00-

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked when she found J'onn on the balcony.

"I'm fine." J'onn said looking round.

"I think it is okay if you're not." Eliza said. "I can only imagine this brings up some memories for you."

"It does." J'onn said. "I can still remember the births of K'hym and T'ania so clearly. Almost as clearly as I remember their deaths." He confessed as Eliza placed a comforting hand in his arm. "I want so badly to protect Kara and Eleanor from that fate."

"I know you will do everything you can to protect them. Just like you did all you could to protect your family and you have done all you can to protect Kara and Alex."

"And if that isn't enough?"

"We have to hope it is." Eliza said. "If Kara has shown nothing else to us it is hope is as powerful tool as anything else."

-00-

"Hey." Adam said as he entered the hologram room where Kara and Eleanor were sitting on a couch watching as the hologram of Kara's mother spoke in Kryptonian. "You okay?"

"Stop." Kara said to the hologram before looking to Adam and saying. "I'm fine."

"You kinda kidnapped our daughter, again." He pointed out as he wondered when a couch got into the hologram room.

"Sorry. Eleanor started crying and I realised I couldn't remember any of the Kryptonian fairytales that my mother used to tell me when I was upset so I came here. It turns out that for all the information I can't access through the programme, fairytales are something I can access. You want to join us?"

"Sure." He said as he sat down next to her. "Sure you're okay?" He asked.

"A little overwhelmed, but happy." She said as Adam wrapped his around her.

"Does that mean you are going to stop kidnapping her?"

"I don't think it counts as kidnapping." Kara said.

"Pretty sure it does." Adam countered.

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"It's okay. Just warn me next time, or leave a note. Out of interest does you disappearing maybe have something to do with the tests Hamilton wants to do?"

"No, yes, maybe. I just got a little worried about what it may show."

"It'll only show what we already know." Adam said before stroking Eleanor's cheek as he added. "That's she's special."

-00-

"Okay, I am just going to take a small blood sample from her heel. Then we run some tests to confirm everything is okay." Hamilton explained.

"Will it hurt her?" Kara asked.

"Most babies will experience brief discomfort, but if you hold her she'll barely notice it." Hamilton said.

"It's a normal test that every human baby born in a US hospital undergoes." Alex added.

Hamilton then waited for Kara to nod her approval before saying. "Okay, here we go." With that she moved the needle to Eleanor's heel. After what felt like an eternity to Kara Hamilton stood up straight and said. "Okay, that answers one question."

"What?" Kara asked.

"She has powers." Hamilton said. "Her skin is impenetrable."

"Or put another way she is Alex-proof." Adam said earning a glare from Alex.

"Well my work here is done, at least until Alex reacts properly to that comment, so I'll leave you alone." Hamilton smiled.

"You okay with this?" Adam asked.

"I guess."

"That didn't sound like an overwhelming yes." Alex pointed out.

"I'm happy because it's going to be harder for her to get hurt, but I don't know, I guess part of me hoped she wouldn't have powers so she'd feel normal." Kara said.

"Kara there is no such thing as normal." Adam reminded her.

-00-

"Hey." Carter said as he and Cat entered Kara's room

"Hi." Kara smiled. "Want to meet your niece? She's just there sleeping." Kara added pointing to a cot.

"She's really small." Carter commented as he approached the cot. "Does she have powers?"

"Some." Adam said earning a surprised look from Cat. "Hamilton was in here earlier trying to do the heel test, only she couldn't penetrate Eleanor's skin."

"That's cool. Does she fly?" Carter pressed.

"I hope not, at least not yet." Adam said. "Hopefully the other major powers can wait until she starts dating."

"So no other powers?" Carter pressed.

"Super appetite." Kara said.

"But everything else okay?" Cat asked standing next to Carter looking at the baby.

"According to Eliza and Hamilton." Adam said. "So okay in fact we're actually going home tomorrow."

"That's good." Cat said. "I'm sure you are looking forward to having time with just the three of you."

"Four." Carter corrected. "Don't forget Krypto."

"He wouldn't let us." Adam said.

"Something on your mind?" Kara asked noticing Carter was deep in thought.

"I was just thinking it was a good thing she got your looks." He said. "Let's hope she gets your intelligence as well."

"Hey." Adam protested. "In this female dominated family us men are meant to stick together." The comment earning an eye roll form Cat.

"You are seriously saying you'd prefer her to have your looks and brain?" Carter asked.

"No." Adam conceded.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up in a few days.


	111. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** _Anna_ \- Thanks. This final chapter is pretty much all about the family. _Guest_ \- The only Superboy I have ever seen was the 1980s TV series based on a young Clark Kent who had all of Superman's powers. With Eleanor I'm assuming most of her powers won't hit until adolescence. _Alex_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"Kara?" Lena asked surprised when she saw her friend enter her office.

"Hi. I'm sorry for interrupting. I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now-"

"You are always welcome, although I am surprised to see you. After everything my mother did to you I thought you'd want to stay well clear."

"You thought I was avoiding you because I blamed you for what your mother did?" Kara said feeling guilty.

"Weren't you?" Lena asked.

"No. I thought you'd blame me, I mean she is dead because of me and it was my foster father who killed her."

"She is dead because she was evil and twisted." Lena said. "She is the only one to blame for what happened. I definitely don't blame you."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Of course I don't blame you. She kidnapped you, not the other way round." Lena said before adding. "The Director and Maggie were a little vague on details. Are you okay?"

"I am."

"And the baby?"

"Eleanor. She's amazing." Kara smiled.

"Eleanor? Any link to the House of El?" Lena asked.

"Only in part. Adam chose it based on how many formidable women there have been called Eleanor."

"Such as Eleanor Roosevelt?" Lena guessed.

"And Eleanor Helin, Eleanor de Montford and Eleanor of Aquitaine." Kara listed.

"All very strong women." Lena agreed before asking. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here rather than with her?"

"I know today is the funeral and I don't know if you want me there, but if you do, would you like me to come?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Lena replied touched by the offer.

"You're not. I'm offering."

"Shouldn't you be at home with your daughter?"

"Adam can manage for a couple of hours." Kara said, although it was obvious she was torn.

"Kara, I don't want to tear you away from your family."

"You're not." Kara said. "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be."

-00-

"This is a little confusing." Lena said as Supergirl came and sat next to her on the other side to Kara.

"I thought the media would give you an easier time if they saw you were supported by Supergirl." J'onn, as Supergirl, shrugged.

"Do you often dress as Supergirl when not rescuing people?" Lena asked.

"Only occasionally."

"And you're okay with this?" Lena asked turning to Kara.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara asked.

"No reason." Lena said as an armoured convoy approached. "I can't believe Lex got compassionate dispensation."

"He is heavily guarded and my cousin is just over there." Kara said nodding towards Superman who watched the truck. "Do you want to see him?"

"I don't think it would help him." Lena said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

-00-

"Ponytail. I don't remember assigning you the story." Snapper said as approaching her after the service. "Last I heard you were playing happy families."

"I'm not here for work, I'm here for my friend." Kara replied.

"But rest assured, when I feel like talking to the media it will be through Kara." Lena said.

"Well when you are done playing in the Ya-Ya sisterhood let me know." Snapper said to Kara before walking off.

"Has he even seen or read Divine Secrets?" Lena asked.

"I doubt it." Kara said. "Wait have you?"

"Of course." Lena smiled.

-00-

"Are you sure you want me here?" Lena asked as the friends walked up to Kara's apartment.

"Of course I do. You shouldn't be alone today. But you will need to be patient. It's a little crazy right now. We're still figuring out a routine."

"Completely understandable." Lena said as Kara started walking faster. "Problem?" Lena asked trying to keep up.

"Sorry." Kara said forcing he self to slow down. "Eleanor is crying."

"I imagine that this is when super hearing is a curse." Lena commented as Kara slowed. "Let me guess, she's stopped?"

"She has. Sorry. I know Adam can handle it, I just get a bit anxious."

"I think that is a natural part of being a mother." Lena said before asking. "Has Eleanor got your hearing abilities?"

"We don't think so. Well not yet anyway. Powers are another thing we are trying to work out." Kara said as they climbed the final set of stairs. "Along with feeding, sleeping and everything else."

"If there is anything I can do let me know." Lena offered as they reached the door.

"We're back." Kara announced before marching straight to Alex and took Eleanor from her asking. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Maggie asked. "Apart from the relief on Alex's face."

"She was crying." Kara said.

"Told you she'd hear." Alex said smugly.

"Why was she crying? And where's Adam." Kara pressed.

"Shirt change." Alex said as he emerged from the bedroom.

"She just got a little hungry." Adam explained.

"Then Adam broke it to here there was no more milk in the fridge and she pulled a Kara." Alex grinned.

"She has gone through all the milk? Seriously?" Kara asked eyes wide before looking at Eleanor and asking. "How can you consume so much?"

"Well you are her mother." Lena pointed out, but when she saw Kara's eyes roll she said. "I'm guessing you've heard that a few times already."

"Just a few." Kara said as she put the sleeping baby down in her cot.

"For the record I have also heard many times how lucky it is she got Kara's looks." Adam chipped in.

"I didn't say anything." Lena said looking down at the baby before adding. "But she is gorgeous."

"How did it go?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Well there were no attempted murders or escapes so pretty tame for a Luthor gathering." Lena said before adding."And there were loads of lilies."

"Did she like lilies?"Alex asked finding Lena's reply slightly strange.

"No, she despised them." Lena said. "It seemed fitting. I didn't realise you were having a family gathering. I should go."

"Don't." Adam said. "Alex and Maggie were here to offer moral support and, or spy on me on Kara's behalf."

"They weren't." Kara said.

"Do you know how easy my job would be if all the perps were as bad as you at lying?" Maggie asked as a bright blue, shimmering light appeared in the lounge.

As the group acted as human shields for Eleanor two figures emerged from the portal.

"Kara! You're no longer huge. Does that mean there's a baby Kara?" Barry greeted.

"Barry!" Kara smiled as she hugged him. "Yes Eleanor is over there." She said pointing to the cot.

"Seriously that guy needs to come up with a less extreme entry." Maggie complained to Alex.

"Can I see her?" Barry asked oblivious to Maggie's comment.

"Of course." Kara said as she smiled at Mon-El.

"Um, why is there one of the chestbusters in there with her?" Barry asked confused when she saw the giant alien plush in the cot.

"Maggie gave it to her and she really likes it." Kara shrugged.

"Well that's... different." Barry said as Mon-El commented while grinning.

"She looks so relaxed and so not uptight. Good thing she is taking after Adam."

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"What? I'm just saying there are too many uptight Kryponian snobs on this planet already."

"Keep talking and you may want to risk coming back to my world." Barry pointed out.

"Why risk?" Kara asked,

"Oliver has a set of lead tipped arrows that he said he'll use on Mon-El if he ever gets within a city of Felicity or Thea again." Barry explained.

"What did you do?" Kara asked Mon-El.

"Apart from save their world? Nothing. I can't help it if they found me irresistible."

"I so see the frat boy thing now." Barry said.

"Thank you." Mon-El replied.

"Is he messing with me or does he see that as a compliment?" Barry questioned.

"Compliment." Adam said as Kara asked.

"Can you stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I need to get back. I can stay for a quick snack though."

"And I can make the drinks. I learnt news ones on Barry's Earth." Mon-El offered.

"I'll pass. I'm on call." Maggie said.

"So am I." Alex added.

"I'm on baby duty." Adam said.

"I don't drink." Kara said before asking. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh this? It's my costume. Cisco made it for me and he named me. Hyper Boy."

"Hyper Boy?" Adam asked.

"Hyper speed, hyper strength, hyper good looks." Mon-El listed.

"Hyper inability to follow a plan, Hyper fratiness." Barry added causing Kara to grin.

"So Cisco named you and made you a new costume? Winn is going to be distraught." Adam commented.

-00-

"I've got her." Adam said waking again as Eleanor started crying in the early hours. Hearing a muffled response from Kara he rolled out of bed and lifted the baby from the cot as Krypto sat in the corner his head buried under a blanket.

"Hey you." Adam said as he held Eleanor. When he smelt a familiar aroma he added. "No need to ask why you're awake."

Having changed the diaper he put Eleanor down in the cot and went back to the bed only to find Krypto in his place. Placing a hand on the dog he tried to usher him off the bed only for Krypto to give a short growl and look like he was about to bark.

"You wouldn't." He mouthed at the dog not wanting to wake Eleanor. When Krypto continued to softly growl Adam shook his head and walked off to the lounge.

-00-

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Kara asked the next morning as she entered the lounge where Adam was sprawled on the couch.

"Ask your dog." Adam replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked as Krypto jumped up on the couch and lay on Adam's chest.

"He threatened to bark if I threw him out of bed." Adam explained.

"He's a dog." Kara pointed out. "How can he threaten to bark?"

"Ask him."

"I think lack of sleep is beginning to effect you." Kara said.

"I'm not crazy and he knows what he did." Adam said looking down at Krypto who innocently looked up at Adam.

-00-

"Hey mom." Adam said as Cat opened her front door.

"You look tired." Cat commented.

"Yeah, well I took the night run." Adam said as Cat looked to Kara and the baby.

"How's my favourite granddaughter?" She asked holding out her arms

"She's fine." Kara said passing the baby to Cat, unable to hide her smile at seeing the softer side of Cat come out.

"Come on through." Cat said leading them to the lounge.

"Where's Carter?" Kara asked noticing he wasn't around.

"He's out with his friends. I wanted to speak to the two of about something." Cat said sitting down, keeping Eleanor in her arms.

"Are you leaving again?" Kara asked.

"No." Cat said before looking at Adam."I missed out on a lot of your life and I don't want to make that mistake again. So whilst you have been fighting Cadmus and figuring out how to change diapers I have been in various discussions with lawyers, brokers and Lena."

"Lena?" Kara asked confused.

"From your expression I assume she didn't mention it?"

"No."

"Good. I asked her not to, but I wasn't sure she'd keep quiet."

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Two things. The first is that on Monday there will a joint announcement made to the markets regarding CatCo and L-Corp and the fact that the two entities will be entering a strategic partnership. Lena will be in charge of the overall running, but I will have a golden veto. To allow me to concentrate on this joint initiative I will be handing over day to day control of CatCo. Although unlike last time I will ensure my replacement does not try to destroy my company while playing Power Rangers. In reality I will not have much to do on the joint initiative other than attend a few meetings, which will free up my time so, if you would like, I can help with Eleanor. Which will allow me to spend time with her whilst allowing you to go back to work without being crippled by childcare costs. Of course if you would prefer me not to look after her I can just torment my replacement at CatCo."

"Are you sure you are happy stepping back from CatCo?" Kara asked knowing how much the company meant to Cat.

"I told you last time I left I needed a new challenge. It dawned on me the only thing I have ever really failed with is family, be it with my mother or with you." She said looking at Adam. "This gives me a chance to try to conquer this shortfall." She added as she looked down at Eleanor who slept in her arms.

"Moving onto the second part of the news. The agreement was financially beneficial to me and I have used some of the proceeds to start a trust fund for her. It won't become accessible until she goes to college or turns twenty one, whichever is sooner. There is one exception to that. To ensure that the risk is spread evenly across the fund some of the money is invested in property. One property in particular. It is not spectacular but has a four bedrooms and a respectable garden. If you would like you can become the trustees for the property and live in it, else it will go to a management firm who will rent it out and income will be added to the fund. And before either of you protest, it is already done. The only thing that you need to do is choose if you want to live in it. If you don't give an answer it will go to the management firm in three months."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Cat.

-00-

"Hey." Winn said as the apartment door opened.

"Hi." Kara smiled.

"How's my favourite Superbaby?"

"She's fine."

"Good." Winn smiled before reaching back into the hallway and dragging a buggy into the apartment. "So I have a small gift for her. I call it the Superbuggy. It is GPS tracked, has an inbuilt radio, it made of bullet proof material. It also has a motor and a take me home function so if anything does happen it will return her safely to the DEO or your apartment. Assuming Eleanor hasn't taken her design needs to another world like certain others."

"Still sore about Mon-El?" Adam guessed.

"Sore? No. Betrayed? Kind of. Is he coming tonight?"

"Probably not, he was trying to get his job back." Adam said as Kara asked.

"You know you are my and my cousin's goto guy for costumes right?"

"Your cousin? Really?" Winn questioned.

"Really." Kara smiled. "In fact you can ask him yourself he'll be here soon."

"He will?" Winn asked eyes wide.

"He will." Kara smiled as there was a knock on the door. Winn immediately rushed to open it.

"Oh, it's you." He greeted.

"Nice to see you too I.T. gremlin." Maggie said dryly as she and Alex entered the apartment.

"Sorry I thought you were going to be someone else." Winn said.

"Not helping yourself." Alex pointed out as she entered the apartment.

"Where's Eliza?" Kara asked.

"She's coming with J'onn." Alex explained as Kara put Eleanor in Alex's arms oblivious to Alex's unease.

"What's that?" Maggie asked noticing the buggy as Kara went to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"It's the Superbuggy." Adam said. "Winn made it."

"Trying to bribe the little Alien early so she choose's you as her suit guy?" Maggie asked.

"Why does she need a suit guy?" Kara questioned returning.

"For when she takes up the family business." Maggie replied.

"She's far too precious for that." Kara said.

"I can't wait until she grows up and you guys argue about this." Alex said as there was another knock. Seeing Winn was starting to move Kara said.

"It's not him." The statement causing Winn to stop moving to the door. Instead Kara answered.

"Eliza!" Kara greeted hugging her foster mother before looking at J'onn and hugging him too.

"Sweetie. How's little Eleanor?"

"She's fine. With her favourite aunt." Kara said stepping to one side so Eliza could see Alex awkwardly holding Eleanor.

"I'm assuming Alex never babysat as a teenager?" J'onn said amused.

"No. She persuaded me that looking after Kara would be more than enough responsibility." Eliza explained.

"Mom! Hey." Alex said enthusiastically when Eliza approached her. Before Eliza had a chance to greet her eldest she found Eleanor had been handed over.

"You'll give her a complex if you keep treating her like a ticking bomb." Eliza gently chastised as she rocked the baby.

"Better that than permanently scared or scarred." Alex said only for Maggie to point out.

"She's practically invincible." Just as there was another knock on the door. This time Winn looked to Kara who said.

"It's Lena."

"Oh." Winn replied as Kara let her friend into the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late." Lena said. "I wanted to pick up a couple of things on the way. This is for the little one." She said handing over fairy tale book. "And this is for Krypto so he doesn't feel left out." She said bending down and giving him a chew.

"You didn't have to." Kara said hugging her.

"Maybe. But I wanted to." Lena smiled pulling away from Kara.

"Help yourself to a drink." Kara said as she placed the book in the bedroom. Just as she returned there was another knock on the door. As Kara looked over to Winn she saw he didn't even move. Smiling she went to the door and greeted.

"Kal."

"Hey Cuz." He grinned hugging her just before Kara noticed another figure standing behind him.

"Hi." The other person said awkwardly.

"James." Kara smiled before hugging him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome."

"You're my friend." Kara reminded him. "And I know Eleanor would love to see you."

"Thanks." He said as Kara led him into the apartment. As she showed Eleanor off Winn quietly asked Maggie.

"Um, are you going to arrest him?"

"Not as long as Guardian stays a thing of the past."

"Ready?" Adam asked approaching Kara.

"Sure." She said taking Eleanor off Eliza before looking at the assembled group.

"Thank you all for coming." Kara started. "We wanted to do this to thank you all for everything you did for us. Especially Alex and that kind of goes without saying as she has always been there for me." Kara said smiling at her sister. "But this has also unexpectedly turned into a bit of a goodbye."

"Are you going somewhere?" Alex asked frowning.

"Yes." Kara said. "Cat bought Eleanor a house. So we're moving there."

"I'm sorry. What?" Maggie asked as everyone else stood dumbfounded.

"Mom bought Eleanor a house." Adam repeated.

"It must be nice to have loaded family." Maggie said wistfully.

"When are you moving?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow." Kara said.

"Tomorrow?" Eliza asked.

"There's more space and technically the house is already owned by the trust fund so it seems as good a time as any." Kara said.

"Did she say trust fund?" Maggie quietly asked Alex. "I'm so not in Nebraska anymore."

"So no more games night here?" Winn asked oblivious to Maggie's comment.

"Actually, seeing that the house is effectively rent free we were thinking of keeping this place." Adam said before Kara added.

"Kind of a Superfriends' loft."

"You called us Superfriends." Winn said with pride before reminding everyone. "I came up with that name."

"Congratulations?" Lena suggested to Winn as the rest of the group remained silent.

"It's a good name." Winn protested as sirens started to sound in the streets below.

Seeing Kara's wistful glance to the window Adam took Eleanor off her and said. "Go."

"Really?"

"Go." Adam repeated.

With that Kara kissed Adam then Eleanor before disappearing to the bedroom. Moments later she flew out of the window as Supergirl whilst the rest of the group looked on.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with the story for so long. _Alex -_ I don't currently have any plans for a sequel, but that's not so say there won't be one. Currently I need to sort out some health, family and work issues. When they are all dealt with, maybe I'll get back to writing.


End file.
